O ano de nossas vidas
by Otacraze92
Summary: Cidade nova, vida nova, amigos novos.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Cidade nova, vida nova, amigos novos.

* * *

_N/A: ta escrito no capítulo, mas só pra deixar claro… A universidade tem uma área destinada ao Ensino Médio acoplada à parte universitária. Eu fiz assim porque daí o grupo poderia continuar junto e seria mais legal. Não gostou, me processe. Hunf. Além disso, eu devo me referir sempre ao espaço como "universidade" e similares, mas não é que eu tenha me esquecido do colégio, só dá muito trabalho resgatar esse detalhe o tempo todo. Também se lembrem de que as conversas se passam em inglês (mas eu não curto tanto assim a língua nem sou a maior gênia nesse quesito), apesar de poucas frases estarem, efetivamente, em inglês. Quando ocorrer mudança de idioma, eu vou avisar, então não surtem. Agora aproveitem a história! Ja ne._

* * *

Era o primeiro mês de aula ainda. Os dias passavam lentamente. Ninguém na escola em Boston parecia minimamente interessante. Pelo menos era o que os integrantes do Host Club – exceto Haruhi – pensavam. A garota, por sua vez, não tinha se preocupado com isso. Sempre que os colegas protestavam, ela respondia com "estou aqui para estudar". Mas as coisas pareciam estar para mudar. No meio daquele mar de gente usando sempre roupas nas cores da universidade – apesar de não haver uniforme obrigatório –, algumas garotas pareciam querer se fazer notar.

No início do dia, antes de as aulas do colégio acoplado à faculdade começarem, os gêmeos avistaram, do outro lado do corredor em que estavam, uma garota de rabo-de-cavalo alto contendo o cabelo negro como a noite passando em roupas coloridas. O vermelho forte da blusa chamava atenção no mar bordô. Eles não conseguiam ver direito o que ela usava embaixo, mas não parecia a calça jeans escura que todos os alunos usavam quase como se seguissem uma regra que ninguém dizia, mas todos sabiam haver.

Os olhares de todos que estavam por perto a acompanharam até que ela entrasse na sala de aula, seguidos de cochichos que logo cobriram todo o corredor.

- Parece que aquela garota veio vestida daquele jeito extravagante de novo. – disse um rapaz perto de Hikaru, com um tom de perceptível desprezo.

O ruivo baixou o olhar. O garoto batia em seu ombro e lançava olhares tortos para os ruivos. Seus olhos verdes transmitiam a estranheza que o menor sentia ao ver os dois tão diferentes no meio de tantos morenos e loiros. O rapaz ao lado, levemente mais alto que o amigo, tinha o cabelo loiro, quase dourado, curto e espetado, e brilhantes olhos azuis. Sua voz transmitia um desprezo mesclado à admiração que fez o gêmeo mais velho sorrir de canto.

- Pelo menos ela ainda se mantém nas cores da escola. Vermelho e preto. E as amigas dela?

- Aquelas quatro? – os dois americanos logo tinham se posto a andar, de forma que Hikaru não conseguiu ouvir o final da conversa, mas viu o segundo rapaz concordar com a cabeça.

- Hikaru. – a voz de Kaoru fez o outro voltar à realidade – Devíamos ir para a sala também.

O mais velho concordou, então os dois se puseram a andar.

No meio do dia, quem percebeu que nem todos se vestiam igual foi Kyouya. Tamaki, apesar de estar junto do amigo, não pareceu perceber. Caso contrário, teria feito uma cena tão escandalosa que poderia compor uma novela. O moreno acompanhou brevemente, passando a poucos passos de onde eles estavam no jardim da universidade, uma garota loira de cabelos cacheados – que já chamavam atenção por si só, uma vez que poucos não tinham o cabelo liso – trajando uma blusa verde-musgo, com uma grande caveira branca estampada nas costas na altura da lombar. Havia algo escrito em cima, mas ele não conseguiu ler porque Tamaki o impediu. A calça era de um jeans claro e tinha boca larga – algo bastante destoante no meio de tantas pernas agarradas pelo tecido. Um modelo simples, mas com alguns rasgões de fábrica que diziam "não sou do tipo comportadinha para professor ver".

Como de praxe, os olhares a fitavam como se vissem um peixe sobreviver fora d'água. Os cochichos vieram assim que ela virou em um corredor, entrando no prédio de Artes da universidade. Kyouya apenas captou um "gente estranha" no meio do zunzunzum que se instalou.

Haruhi, que estava no colégio com os gêmeos, avistou duas garotas que se destacavam na biblioteca quando foi buscar um livro. Uma delas, de piercing atravessado na orelha e cabelo castanho tingido em mechas roxas, parecia se divertir com o que a amiga dizia. Elas estavam na seção de Saúde da biblioteca. Apenas uma das garotas parecia precisar de algo ali, mas a outra ajudava como podia.

A que procurava pelo livro tinha o cabelo parecido com o de Haruhi: escuro, curto e liso. Usava um vestido longo, justo até a cintura, de um cinza escuro, quase grafite. O sapato de salto baixo mal aparecia e, de onde estava, a integrante do Host Club não conseguia ver a cor. As mangas lhe cobriam todo o braço, mas sem lhe impedir o movimento. A gola era alta, com uma corrente dourada, que refletia a luz em intervalos conforme a garota se mexia, passando por cima.

A outra também usava um vestido, mas este lhe ia até o joelho. A bota de preto e marrom lhe cobria toda a canela e o salto a deixava quase dez centímetros mais alta. O vestido era mais solto que o da outra, com a saia esvoaçando conforme a garota andava. Era de um dégradé de roxo embaixo para lilás em cima. Não tinha mangas e parecia ser frente única. Nos braços, a morena carregava um bolero cor de creme. Não havia nada lhe adornando.

Haruhi sorriu, admirada com a forma como as duas se destacavam e não pareciam se importar. Os demais alunos, no entanto, lançavam olhares tortos à dupla. Inicialmente a garota achou que fosse pelo barulho, mas, ao se sentar para analisar os livros que tinha pegado e ver qual levaria para casa, ouviu duas alunas mais velhas comentando sobre as roupas "desnecessariamente extravagantes" com tom de repúdio.

Quando estavam saindo da universidade, foram Mori e Hani que avistaram a última componente daquele grupo diferente. A garota, de cabelo castanho nem claro nem escuro, lhe caindo sobre os ombros numa indecisão entre liso e ondulado, estava encostada em uma árvore, parecendo esperar alguém. O short preto ia até o meio da coxa. Por baixo, uma meia-calça preta fina que terminava dentro de um par de coturnos pretos de cano curto que ficava logo acima dos tornozelos. O short era preso por um cinto marrom de uma grande fivela dourada. A blusa azul clara que a garota usava era justa, mas sem lhe demarcar demais. Pelo menos era o que parecia, considerando que uma jaqueta folgada de couro azul escura estava por cima, parando dois dedos antes do cós do short. Ademais, se via apenas a gola alta da blusa que ia por baixo.

Ao redor, as pessoas comentavam com desgosto, lançando olhares furtivos para a morena. Mori e Hani estavam visivelmente desconfortáveis com a atitude dos colegas, mas nada fizeram. Eram novos lá, era melhor não chamarem mais atenção do que já chamavam. Antes que fossem embora, no entanto, a garota "estranha" pareceu notar o olhar voltado para ela, acenando brevemente com a mão e logo voltando a mexer em seu celular.

Pouco depois que a dupla se retirou, quatro garotas se juntaram àquela que esperava, se cumprimentando de forma alegre e sem se importarem com os olhares pouco amistosos dos colegas em volta. Tinha sido difícil no começo, mas elas logo decidiram que o conforto deveria vir acima das aparências. E, definitivamente, a roupa-uniforme que os alunos todos usavam, apesar de não terem a obrigação de se parecerem, não as deixava confortáveis. "Aperta", dizia uma. "É feia", dizia outra. Os motivos eram vários. Por isso, juntas, tinham decidido quebrar aquela "convenção social" da universidade. Se estivessem fazendo algo errado, algum funcionário já as teria avisado. Mas ninguém tinha feito nada.

A bem da verdade, os professores pareciam se alegrar mais com o jeito delas. Irreverente, determinado, descontraído. Elas davam a cara à tapa sempre que precisavam, às vezes provocavam os colegas por diversão. Mas nunca haviam passado algum limite. Tudo se mantinha em níveis saudáveis. Assim não causavam problemas. Afinal, elas estavam ali com um objetivo bem definido: conseguirem um cargo bom para mudarem a sociedade quadrada em que viviam. Cada uma a seu modo.

- Só eu notei os alunos novos fitando a gente como se fôssemos celebridades? – a garota de vermelho parecia se divertir com a ideia, olhando pelo retrovisor para ver se podia mudar de faixa enquanto dirigia para casa.

Moravam juntas desde o primeiro ano, o que tinha facilitado a amizade.

- Eu também notei. Aquele grandão parecia realmente incomodado com os babacas em volta enquanto eu esperava vocês. Foi fofo. – a morena do coturno riu, se lembrando da falta de reação dele quando ela acenou – O loirinho baixinho também é uma graça.

- Eu quase não resisti à vontade de jogar o cabelo para trás quando o quatro-olhos virou para mim. É legal não ter olhares te julgando de vez em quando. – a loira se ajeitou no meio do banco traseiro. Ao seu lado, as duas de vestido olhavam distraídas pela janela, mas ainda acompanhando a conversa.

- Não sei, não vi ninguém muito fora do normal. – comentou a de cinza.

- Ah, isso porque você queria muito um livro. A menina nova apareceu na biblioteca e quase começou a rir junto comigo. Pensei em chamá-la para conversar, mas ela parecia com pressa. – a de piercing sorriu de forma marota.

- Eu só consegui ver que dois são ruivos. Parecem gêmeos. Estavam na Escola de Artes na hora, acho que devíamos procurá-los amanhã, loira. – a motorista sorriu de canto com certa satisfação ao ver a outra concordar prontamente com a ideia – No intervalo.

- Sim! Acho que todas nós devíamos caçá-los e fazer com que eles se tornem parte do nosso grupo! Imagina que legal! Mas… Eles são em quantos? – a loira tinha se prostrado para frente, apoiando o ombro no banco do passageiro.

- Depende. Podemos estimar. – a morena dos coturnos se virou para as amigas – Dois ruivos. Dois que eu vi na saída. Se tinha uma na biblioteca… São seis então, contando o quatro-olhos.

- Ah, tinha um loiro empolgado com ele. Sete, então. – a loira tornou a se encostar ao banco de trás.

- Sete, huh? Se supusermos que a garota já faz par com algum dos outros, sobra um pra cada uma de nós. – a garota que dirigia riu de canto com a ideia, logo estacionando o carro – Mas tudo que eu quero agora é um banho e escolher como chocar nossos coleguinhas amanhã.

As outras riram.

-Podíamos ir com as cores do arco-íris. – o comentário da garota de cabelo tingido veio em tom de piada, divertindo as amigas.

- Claro, vai seduzir a faculdade toda. Inclusive, quem for de amarelo vai ficar A sedução. – a que ia no banco de passageiro desceu, abrindo a porta da casa. As outras quatro a seguiram – Eu só quero dar uma limpada no meu coturno, a terra estava mais úmida do que eu esperava em alguns pontos.

- Por que não podemos simplesmente deixar tudo isso para amanhã de manhã? Nossas aulas são só de tarde mesmo e eu to com sono. – a de vestido cinza bocejou ao acabar de falar.

- Ninguém mandou fazer Odontologia. Fica trabalhando que nem desesperada pra fazer aqueles moldes. – a garota de vermelho e a outra de vestido comentaram em coro, dando de ombros.

- Bom, melhor que virar noites fazendo maquetes. – a loira suspirou – Acho que dormir é uma boa.

- Só não se esqueça de tirar a maquiagem, fofa. – a de coturno passou carinhosamente a mão sobre a cabeça da loira, que era a menor das cinco, ao falar.

- Eu me sinto um bichinho assim. Já sei, vou de orelhinhas amanhã! – dito isso, o quinteto riu.

- Devo ter um rabinho em algum lugar, se você quiser também. – o tom irônico da garota de vermelho se fez facilmente presente. Na maior parte do dia, na verdade, ela usava aquele tom com as pessoas.

- É por isso que ninguém gosta de você, ok? Porque você sempre fala com esse tom de "sua idiota". Hunf. – apesar do que dizia, a loira se divertia.

- Só gente que tem probleminhas mentais, não é, meu amor? – a morena apertou a bochecha da amiga, rindo ao se retirar para o quarto – Ok, chega por hoje. Boa noite para vocês. Se eu amanhecer com uma mancha de tinta na cara, me deixem saber. – ela acenou, já de costas para as outras quatro, e fechou a porta do quarto assim que entrou.

- E lá vai ela desenhar nossa mascotinha. – a morena dos coturnos se divertia com a cena – Bom, eu vou tomar um belo banho, que eu mereço!

As outras três acenaram com a cabeça, indo cada uma para seu canto também. A de cabelo curto foi para a sala ver um pouco de televisão, a loira foi para o escritório que elas mantinham no quarto que sobrava e a de piercing foi para a cozinha fazer janta para o grupo.


	2. Chapter 2

O dia seguinte veio sem grandes expectativas para o Host Club. Quais eram as chances de eles avistarem as garotas novamente e entenderem o que se passava? Afinal, tinha sido quase um mês sem notá-las. E apenas Hikaru e Kaoru sabiam qual era o prédio de duas delas – Kyouya tinha comentado que vira a loira entrando no prédio de Artes na noite anterior quando o grupo conversava sobre o quinteto. Mesmo assim, seria difícil. Eram muitos alunos, muitas salas de aula, horários que variavam muito de um curso para outro. Só o prédio de Artes suportava diversos cursos, dificultando a busca. Procurar pela universidade inteira então…

- Oe, Hikaru. Acorde. – Kaoru sussurrou em um tom repreendedor para o irmão ao perceber a distração do mais velho – A professora está falando da prova do mês que vem e do trabalho que temos que fazer.

- Sabe, Kaoru… Nós devíamos achar aquela garota. Ela parece conhecer bem as regras daqui. Vai ser mais fácil nos divertirmos se soubermos com o que estamos lidando. – Hikaru estava completamente desinteressado na aula, se lembrando da visita ao prédio de Artes que fizeram antes da aula no dia anterior.

- Bom, daqui a meia hora teremos a troca de sala. Quem sabe ela não aparece no corredor? – Kaoru parecia não levar o irmão a sério, especialmente por ainda precisarem terminar o colegial e ele estar pensando em achar uma universitária.

Hikaru suspirou. Talvez ele fosse o único realmente curioso sobre o grupo. Sem dizer mais nada, ele se levantou e se retirou da sala pela porta dos fundos, a mais próxima de onde estavam. A professora não se importou. Kaoru, por sua vez, percebeu que algo estava errado, mas achou melhor não ir atrás do irmão. Alguém tinha de anotar as informações da aula para estudarem depois. E não tinham feito nenhum amigo no colégio ainda. Ou, pelo menos, ele não conseguia caracterizar ninguém dessa forma. Talvez aquilo estivesse para mudar, mas…

No corredor, Hikaru se dirigiu para os banheiros. O telefone em seu bolso tinha vibrado algumas vezes, indicando que ele tinha recebido mensagens. Sem pressa, ele as abriu para ler. Com uma mão no bolso da calça preta, ele apoiou as costas do colete azul-marinho de lã que usava por cima da camisa na parede. Não bastasse o cabelo ruivo, ele não usava, como tinha dito o rapaz no dia anterior, "as cores da escola". Pura bobagem aquilo tudo. Talvez por isso as garotas tivessem despertado tanto sua curiosidade.

A primeira mensagem era de Kyouya. Aparentemente, um recado tinha sido deixado em seu carro, pedindo para que ele e os amigos estrangeiros estivessem na mesa mais afastada da cantina na hora do almoço. Hikaru sorriu. Aquilo poderia ser bom. O ruivo decidiu responder.

_Eu e meu irmão podemos ir para lá um pouco mais cedo. Não vamos ter a última aula hoje. O idiota do Tono continua usando o quase uniforme desse lugar como se estivesse evitando uma maldição?_

A mensagem seguinte era de Kaoru. Era para não demorar em voltar, que a professora passaria um exercício em grupo que parecia importante. _"Que bobagem… E vamos fazer grupo com quem, afinal?"_. Hikaru respondeu apenas com um "ok" e passou para a próxima. Enquanto lia, seu telefone vibrou, indicando que uma nova mensagem chegava.

A terceira era de Haruhi, dizendo para ele não faltar nas aulas como tinha feito no dia anterior só porque tinha se cansado. O ruivo riu de canto. Pela hora, a mensagem tinha chegado atrasada. Ele passou para a próxima e última. Era a resposta de Kyouya. O moreno dizia para que os gêmeos almoçassem assim que conseguissem, porque, se fosse o que ele estava imaginando, o grupo não teria muito tempo para sentar e comer.

"_Que diabos ele quer dizer com isso?"_, Hikaru franziu o cenho. A resposta, no entanto, foi um "ok" sem mais explicações ou perguntas. O ruivo conferiu a hora. Mais vinte minutos e a aula acabaria. Guardando o celular de volta no bolso da calça, ele bebeu um pouco de água no bebedouro do corredor antes de voltar para a sala. Já estava com a mão na maçaneta quando avistou, no outro lado do corredor, andando apressada, uma garota morena de saia preta longa e uma blusa em dégradé de rosa para branco. O cabelo, dessa vez, estava solto. Mas ele sabia que era a garota do dia anterior. Sem pensar duas vezes, ele deu meia-volta e a seguiu.

* * *

Kaoru sentia certo nervosismo. Com seu irmão ausente, ele estava sozinho no meio de pessoas estranhas. Estava sozinho para receber os olhares indagadores. Aquilo nunca o tinha incomodado, mas, por algum motivo que não entendia na hora, incomodava naquele fim de aula. Ele olhou o relógio. O que Hikaru estaria fazendo? Assim que pegou o telefone para mandar uma mensagem para o irmão, o aparelho vibrou. Era justamente seu irmão, avisando que não iria para o exercício em grupo. Da janela, o mais novo viu o outro percorrendo a quadra atrás de alguém, que andava despreocupadamente sem olhar para trás.

"_A garota de ontem"_, uma voz o alertou dentro da cabeça. _"Vá atrás deles"_, ela completou.

Sem pensar duas vezes, ele juntou suas coisas e as do irmão e saiu. Não se importava mais com a atividade. Passou no estacionamento para deixar as coisas no carro e então ligou para Hikaru. Precisava saber onde ele estava e pedir para que esperasse. Seria mais fácil acharem a garota se estivessem em dois. Quando o irmão atendeu, já sabia o que seria pedido. A ligação durou não mais que alguns segundos, suficientes para Hikaru dizer a Kaoru que procurasse nos ginásios internos. A garota tinha ido naquela direção.

* * *

No prédio de Saúde, o telefone da garota de coturnos vibrou em seu colo. Ela tinha adormecido na biblioteca com o aparelho na mão, se assustando com o aviso de mensagem. Por sorte, estava sentada à última mesa da fileira na parede da janela, então seu sobressalto não chamou atenção. Era uma mensagem de Hana dizendo para o grupo se encontrar na porta da cantina na hora do almoço. A morena sorriu. A amiga estava pondo o plano em prática.

* * *

Hikaru tinha alcançado o fim da área externa dos ginásios, encontrando com Kaoru na entrada principal. Nenhum deles tinha tido sucesso, mesmo olhando os vestiários femininos. Aparentemente, a garota tinha sumido. Os gêmeos pensavam em qual seria o próximo passo quando alguém assobiou para eles. Do outro lado dos bebedouros coletivos, a morena estava parada com um ar triunfante. Ela estendeu os braços para trás e se ergueu o suficiente para se sentar na mureta nem alta nem baixa que separava a área da quadra externa.

- Procurando por alguém? – ela tinha um tom zombeteiro ao falar.

Hikaru pareceu se ofender um pouco com a gozação.

- Opa, opa. Calma lá. Acho que o amigo de vocês já avisou do encontro, não? – ela balançou as pernas, deixando visível a bota preta reluzente que usava. O cadarço subia para a perna e o salto e a plataforma na parte da frente eram de borracha.

- Então Kyouya-senpai estava certo ao supor que elas falariam conosco. – Kaoru pareceu levemente surpreso, sem perceber imediatamente que falava em japonês.

A morena sorriu. Não era a primeira vez que tinha contato com alunos estrangeiros, muito menos do Japão. Apesar de estar acostumada a falar em inglês, não teve dificuldades para entender o comentário.

- Suponho que ele seja o moreno de óculos. – ela cruzou um dos braços sobre o corpo, ficando apoiada no outro – Parece que acertamos ao mandar o recado para ele. – ela respondia na mesma língua, o que pareceu surpreender os gêmeos – O que foi? Meus pais vieram do Japão, eu sei falar a língua de vocês. – ela estava visivelmente se divertindo.

- E o que querem conosco? – Hikaru não se sentia muito amigável na hora e não fazia questão de esconder.

- I have a better question. What do _you_ want? – a mudança de idioma os pegou de surpresa mais uma vez. Ela continuou, sempre em inglês – Afinal, você veio atrás de mim como se me perder de vista fosse um pecado. Uma honra, sempre. Mas estranho. As únicas pessoas que vieram atrás de mim não tinham as melhores das intenções.

Pelo tom de voz, Kaoru percebeu que algo bem ruim já tinha acontecido à garota em alguma das vezes. Ou seriam algumas?

A pergunta pegou Hikaru desprevenido. O que ele queria? Na verdade, não tinha pensado em nada ao ir atrás dela. Não tinha pensado no que faria se a encontrasse. E, agora que ela estava lá, ele não sabia o que fazer. Claro, ele tinha perguntas, mas nenhuma lhe pareceu inteligente o suficiente para verbalizar. Ele queria entendê-las, mas… Não era para isso que serviria o almoço? O silêncio se estendia ao redor deles, mas nenhum dos três pareceu se importar. A garota sorria com paciência, olhando de um gêmeo para outro e então para algum lugar ao redor deles. Kaoru olhava do irmão para a desconhecida e então para o irmão de novo. Hikaru tinha decidido fitar o chão.

- Nossos amigos viram as outras meninas. – Kaoru começou, sentindo-se hesitante – As outras que se vestem diferente. Achei legal. Vocês não se importam com o que os outros vão dizer. Ou pelo menos não se deixam abalar com isso. – o ruivo sorriu – Acho que podemos nos dar bem.

- Ora, isso não é um pouco de atrevimento seu? Achar que podemos nos dar bem só por que nenhum de nós gosta de usar uma blusa bordô e uma jeans colada. E se eu for uma pessoa insuportável? – ela sorria com calma, apesar do tom desafiador.

Hikaru sorriu como se achasse graça, fitando a garota diante de si e recebendo um olhar firme de volta.

- Algum problema, ruivo? – o tom era de quem não abaixaria a cabeça por nada. Um orgulho que eles conheciam bem.

- Nenhum, _morena_. – o tom do mais velho era de perceptível desafio - Será que podemos ao menos saber seu nome?

- Oh, a ansiedade. A-do-ro. – ela riu – Por enquanto, não. Mas, se eu estiver certa, o amigo de vocês, Kyouya, sabe. Perguntem a ele. – então ela desceu da mureta, ajeitando a roupa antes de olhar para os gêmeos novamente – See ya.

Os dois acompanharam as costas da garota enquanto ela se retirava. Como era possível que ela parecesse saber tanto sobre eles e eles não soubesse nada a respeito dela? O mais velho sacou o celular assim que perderam a morena de vista, ligando para Kyouya. Quando a voz do outro soou, o ruivo se apressou em perguntar se ele sabia o nome das meninas.

- Por que a pressa? Vamos nos encontrar com elas em poucas horas. – o tom despreocupado de Kyouya era apenas para alfinetar Hikaru. E estava funcionando.

- Porque nós encontramos a morena de ontem. Ela sabe falar japonês. Fluente. E ficou nos desafiando. – Hikaru tinha um tom irritado por baixo de todo o controle que aparentava.

- Desafiando? Não vejo como. – Kyouya parecia se divertir com a conversa, apesar de manter o tom.

Kaoru suspirou e pegou o telefone do irmão.

- Desculpe, Kyouya-senpai. Nós nos vemos no almoço. – e então desligou. Hikaru não conseguia acreditar no que tinha acontecido.

- Mas… O que foi isso, Kaoru?

O mais novo apenas deu de ombros.

- Vamos, temos mais uma aula para ver antes de almoçar. E vamos ter bastante tempo livre para você reclamar. – Kaoru então se virou e foi em direção ao prédio.

Hikaru não teve escolha senão ir atrás.

* * *

Hana passeava pelos jardins da universidade, lançando olhares às janelas das salas conforme passava de um prédio a outro. Todas as garotas tinham concordado com a "caça ao tesouro" para os estudantes do exterior. A recompensa seria perguntarem o que quisessem e ter todas as respostas. Talvez até deixassem que eles fizessem um pedido. _"Pelo visto, os loiros são os mais inocentes. O quatro-olhos é esperto, não podemos deixar que ele decida."_, ela olhou novamente as horas enquanto pensava no que fazer. Estava impaciente por causa da empolgação. Tinham preparado tudo na noite anterior, durante e depois do jantar.

A cada dois pontos, uma delas estaria esperando. Se eles acertassem a pergunta, poderiam seguir para o ponto seguinte. No caso dos pontos sem ninguém, achariam o próximo se resolvessem o enigma corretamente. Cada enigma apontava em uma direção. Elas tinham criado um labirinto dentro do _campus_. Caberia a eles achar o centro. Ao final, todas iriam para o ponto de encontro, onde esperariam pelos alunos estrangeiros para a "rodada final", como Hana havia chamado.

Poderia ser bem interessante.


	3. Chapter 3

A morena parou diante do chafariz. Seu ponto era a alguns metros de lá, dentro do prédio de Educação. Ela tinha escolhido lá por gostar de crianças. Teria uma distração agradável enquanto esperava. E animaria as funcionárias do lugar. Poderia, de quebra, estimular as crianças a realizarem atividades em grupo. Afinal, a ideia era que os estrangeiros se unissem para resolver os problemas apresentados.

Ela olhou uma última vez o relógio. Faltavam quinze minutos para o almoço. Um último olhar para a água que caía do chafariz e então a garota se dirigiu para a cantina, que ficava ao lado do prédio de Educação. Vindas da direção oposta, ela avistou Catarina e Jenna, conversando animadas sobre alguma coisa. Jenna riu pouco antes de avistar a morena e acenou.

- Já sabem o que fazer, certo? Entramos juntas, para causar impacto. – Hana sorriu, esperando pela resposta das amigas. Quando elas confirmaram, a morena olhou ao redor – Onde estão a Mei e a Anastácia?

Catarina deu os ombros, balançando os cachos loiros com o movimento.

- Mandei uma mensagem para a Mei dizendo que já estávamos a caminho, mas ela não respondeu. Deve estar treinando para a aula prática ou qualquer coisa assim e já vem.

- Eu falei com a Anny. – Jenna pegou o celular enquanto falava, ajeitando os cabelos tingidos – Ela disse que vai levar cinco minutinhos mais que o previsto porque o professor a odeia. – ela lia a tela do aparelho, reproduzindo fielmente as palavras da amiga – Na verdade, é porque o grupo dela atrasou, então fazer a conclusão do trabalho demorou um pouco mais do que deveria. – ela tornou a guardar o telefone no bolso.

- Então logo mais elas devem chegar. – Hana olhava ao redor, sorrindo ao ver dois pontos ruivos se aproximando – Vamos sentar em algum lugar e esperar. – então ela se virou, indo em direção a um banco um tanto quanto fora do campo de visão de qualquer lugar que se olhasse, exceto de frente.

As outras duas a seguiram.

* * *

- Eu só espero que o Kyouya-senpai esteja errado e a gente não precise sair correndo. Afinal, o que diabos ele quis dizer com "não vamos ter tempo de comer"? – Hikaru suspirou. Não estava gostando daquela história.

- Ele falou como foi exatamente o bilhete que elas mandaram ou apenas nos disse para vir aqui? – Kaoru empurrou a porta de entrada da cantina enquanto falava, sentindo o ar quente lhe envolver.

- Nada. Só vir e pegar a mesa que elas falaram. – Hikaru olhou ao redor, logo apontando para uma mesa do outro lado do lugar – Aquela, mais especificamente.

Kaoru olhou ao redor, decidindo o que comer. Pelos olhares que recebiam, ele sabia que ou se adaptavam ou se juntavam às meninas. A segunda opção parecia ser a mais promissora. A bem da verdade, ele não se incomodaria. Já Hikaru… O irmão não parecia muito feliz com a ideia. Kaoru suspirou. Por que Hikaru tinha de ser tão teimoso?

* * *

Quando deu a hora e todas estavam reunidas diante da entrada da cantina, Hana e Anastácia empurraram as portas da entrada. O cheiro de comida logo as atingiu, fazendo-as perceber a fome que sentiam. O combinado era pegarem apenas um salgado para comer e almoçar depois, mas não tinham pensado em como evitar a fome. _"O que a animação não faz… Foi algo bem idiota não pensar nisso"_, Hana suspirou.

- Ok, vamos lá. Compramos algo para beliscar e voltamos aqui em quinze minutos, ok? Senão é capaz de eles desistirem. – a morena ajeitou os cabelos ao falar, olhando para as amigas.

A cantina inteira as acompanhava enquanto elas passeavam pelo lugar atrás de um salgado bom e barato e voltavam para a porta. Enquanto comiam, se dirigiram para a mesa mais isolada – a mesa _delas_ –, onde sete alunos do exterior as esperavam. Kyouya anotava algo em um caderno de bolso, enquanto Hani devorava um bolo. Hikaru estava largado sobre a mesa, com Kaoru tentando animá-lo. Tamaki tentava achar um jeito de mimar Haruhi, que, por sua vez, não parecia interessada. Mori, em pé atrás do primo, olhava fixamente para o grupo de garotas que se aproximava rindo alto e abrindo passagem sem esforços.

- E aí, esperaram muito? – Anastácia, com o mesmo coturno do dia anterior, tinha um tom desafiador ao falar.

Kyouya analisou o short verde militar, a meia-calça preta, a regata branca e a jaqueta de couro também preta da outra antes de responder. Aparentemente, ele não esperava estilos tão destoantes entre si do grupo. Então ele conferiu as horas e se voltou para as garotas ao falar.

- Um pouco. O combinado foi quando desse a hora do almoço. – ele ajeitou os óculos.

Hana sorriu largamente. Era uma brecha e ela iria aproveitá-la.

- Não, _queridinho_. Nós dissemos para _vocês_ estarem aqui quando desse a hora do almoço. Mas nunca dissemos quando _nós_ chegaríamos. – ela olhava fixamente para Kyouya da mesma forma que ele olhava para ela. Era quase possível ver faíscas saindo do espaço entre eles.

- E o que querem de nós? – Hikaru soava ranzinza.

- Ora, nós queremos entreter vocês! – Catarina se adiantou, fazendo os cachos loiros escorregarem para frente dos ombros – Vocês vão ter dez minutos para resolver o primeiro enigma. Se acertarem, vão saber onde é o próximo ponto. Senão, não.

A conversa tinha se desenrolado toda em inglês, de forma que era a vez de Mei de brincar com as expectativas. A estudante de Odontologia começou a falar em japonês, atraindo os olhares do grupo.

- Nós montamos um labirinto. A cada lugar _certo_ que forem encontrarão um enigma que precisa ser resolvido. Se resolverem certo, saberão dizer para onde tem que ir depois. De vez em quando encontrarão com a gente. Cada uma determinou o que faria. Pode ser um desafio ou uma pergunta, qualquer coisa. Vocês precisam acertar para entender onde é o próximo lugar. Ao final, estaremos todas esperando no ponto de encontro final. O que espera vocês lá é uma surpresa. – ela sorriu com satisfação ao ver o desconcerto de quase todos os alunos estrangeiros.

- Agora que vocês entenderam… – Hana, que tinha voltado a falar em inglês, tirou um papel do bolso – Esse é o primeiro enigma. Assim que elas tiverem se posto em seus lugares, vou deixar o papel com vocês e sair. Acertem em dez minutos, de preferência. Não é algo que leve muito tempo mesmo. Não queremos torrar seus cérebros logo de início. – ela sorria de forma desafiadora.

Quando a garota acabou de falar, as outras acenaram e saíram, passando com a mesma facilidade de antes. Na porta, alguns alunos mais velhos pareciam dispostos a não deixar que as meninas passassem. Mori foi o primeiro a notar, saindo de onde estava e indo até a saída. Ultrapassou as meninas sem dificuldades – suas pernas longas ajudavam bastante – e ergueu o trio inconveniente em um único movimento. O espanto era geral. Mesmo as quatro, que achavam estarem prontas para qualquer coisa, tinham se assustado, mas logo riam alto e agradeciam, saindo da cantina.

- Takashi está animado com a brincadeira também! – Hani tinha um tom infantilmente alegre, terminando o bolo – E por que você ficou para trás?

Hana, que se divertia com a situação, olhava enquanto Mori punha os rapazes assustados no chão e voltava para a mesa. Ao responder, tinha tornado a olhar para o loiro baixinho, que parecia uma criança do Primário. Mas ela tinha entendido, olhando para ele pela primeira vez, que ele não era só aquilo que aparentava. Ele tinha algo mais. Algo perigoso.

- Vocês vão entender. – ela deixou o papel sobre a mesa, acenando com a cabeça para Mori em agradecimento quando o moreno voltou – Divirtam-se. – e então saiu, passando com menos dificuldade ainda pelos alunos. Aparentemente, seria muito bom se conseguissem que o grupo de estrangeiros ficasse ao lado delas. Mesmo que fosse por apenas um ano.

* * *

Hana se dirigiu para o prédio da Educação, pensando em que parte ficaria. No enigma que guiava para lá, apenas tinha especificado o prédio, mas ela não poderia ficar em um ponto muito escondido. Ela olhou ao redor. No térreo ficava o refeitório das crianças da creche, além da cozinha e de uma sala de brinquedos. Nos três andares de cima, alguns dormitórios e algumas salas de aula. Nos dois últimos, os auditórios e as salas de aula do pessoal que fazia os cursos universitários. Como o interesse era pequeno em comparação com os demais cursos da universidade, não tinha problema o espaço ser menor também. _"Se bem que esse prédio não é tão pequeno assim…"_, ela suspirou.

Então, vinda de ela não sabia onde, uma criança segurou em sua saia.

- Tia…

Hana baixou o olhar, fitando uma expressão infantil e chorosa. Ela se abaixou para falar com a criança.

- Oi, meu amor. O que houve…? – ela tinha um tom carinhoso, quase maternal, ao falar.

- Eu… Eu me perdi… A gente… A gente ia brincar lá fora e eu me perdi…

A criança parecia a ponto de chorar. Hana a pegou no colo e se levantou. Acariciava as pequenas costas para que o garotinho se acalmasse e olhou ao redor. Não havia nenhuma funcionária por perto. Talvez estivessem nos fundos, no jardim exclusivo da Educação. A garota começou a andar, sentindo que o menor a abraçava no pescoço. Sem perceber, ela sorriu de canto.

- Você lembra onde iam brincar? – ela desviou brevemente o olhar para a criança e logo voltou a olhar em volta.

- Lá fora, no jardim. A gente ia ver as flores hoje. – ele tinha um tom mais calmo ao falar, o que era bom.

- Ver as flores? Isso é legal. – ela sorriu, recebendo um sorriso de volta do garoto – E de qual você gosta mais?

- Ah! Tem uma que é rosa! – ele parecia empolgado com o assunto, soltando o pescoço de Hana e começando a gesticular com os braços – Ela é bem pequenininha e também pode ser amarela. Foi o que a professora me falou. Mas eu gosto mais da rosa.

Hana riu. Ele provavelmente estava misturando duas espécies – ou mais – na descrição, mas não importava. Algumas flores realmente se pareciam.

- E você sabe o nome dela? – quando terminou a pergunta, já tinham chegado ao jardim. Uma das funcionárias – havia apenas duas ali – veio rapidamente na direção dos dois.

- Ah, muito obrigada! Estávamos ficando preocupadas, mas hoje estamos com pouca gente e não podíamos sair! – a mulher estendeu os braços para pegar o garoto, que não parecia querer se soltar de Hana – Vamos, Matheu, você quer ver as flores, não quer?

- Não se preocupe. Ele estava perto da porta quando cheguei. – Hana sorriu – E isso explica porque aqui está vazio. – ela sentiu o pequeno lhe abraçar com mais força – Ora, ora. Vamos. Você não quer ir brincar com seus amigos?

O garotinho concordou com a cabeça, mas não quis soltar.

- Você… Você cheira que nem a mamãe…

Hana entendeu. Ele se sentia sozinho. Talvez fosse pouco aceito pelos amiguinhos. Ele não tinha a mãe há tempo suficiente para aceitar a perda, mas não para se desapegar. As memórias ainda eram fortes. Ela sorriu de canto.

- Seu nome é Matheu, não é? – ela tinha posto o garoto diante de si, em pé em um banco que havia logo na entrada do jardim. A funcionária apenas olhava preocupada. Fazia tempo que o pequeno não se apegava a alguém. O garotinho concordou, recebendo uma leve carícia no topo da cabeça quando Hana voltou a falar – Então, Matheu, seja um menino corajoso. É importante ficar com seus amiguinhos. Você sente falta dela, não é? – o tom era calmo, maternal, e transmitia segurança.

Matheu concordou, ficando novamente com uma expressão chorosa.

- Você quer que eu venha te ver de novo? – a morena sorria, acenando brevemente com a cabeça para a funcionária como se dissesse que estava tudo bem.

O garoto sorriu.

- Sim!

- Então me prometa que você vai ser um bom menino e vai brincar com seus amiguinhos. – o pequeno concordou com a cabeça – Mesmo, hein. Se você for um mau menino, eu não vou poder te ver. – ele concordou mais determinado – Muito bom, Matheu. – ela sorria para ele – Agora vá lá mexer com as flores. – Hana o pôs no chão e o viu ir correndo até onde o resto da turma estava.

A funcionária suspirou, aliviada.

- Você faz Pediatria? Soube lidar tão bem com ele. Fazia tempo que ele não se apegava assim…

- Na verdade, eu estudo Moda. Estava de passagem só. Isso me lembra… Estou em uma atividade com alguns alunos de outros cursos, será que eu posso ficar por aqui um pouco? – Hana sorria para a funcionária, às vezes acenando para Matheu quando ele mostrava algo para ela.

- Moda? – a mulher riu de canto – Bom, como quiser. Daqui a pouco vamos ter que entrar com as crianças, mas sinta-se à vontade. – ela então se despediu e voltou para o grupo de crianças.

Hana suspirou e se sentou no mesmo banco em que tinha posto o garotinho.

"_Talvez eu devesse fazer Pediatria um dia…"_.

* * *

Na cantina, o Host Club levantava ideias sobre o que poderia ser a resposta do primeiro enigma.

_Não importa o quanto coma, sempre tenho fome. Não importa o quanto encha, sempre estou vazio. Você precisa cuidar de mim o dia todo, todo dia. Quem sou eu?_

- Tem que ser o estômago, mas e daí? – Hikaru parecia frustrado.

- Bom, isso nos deixa com alguns cursos como opção. – Haruhi tinha um tom calmo – Pode ser a Gastronomia, a Nutrição, a Medicina, a Enfermagem.

- Não pode ser também o pessoal da Farmácia? Afinal, eles também veem distúrbios alimentares, não é? – Kaoru ia enumerando as opções nos dedos.

- Também pode ser a Fisioterapia. Elas falaram sobre "sempre ter fome", o que pode indicar alguém que coma muito. Se seguirmos o raciocínio até o fim, pessoas que precisam perder muito peso podem, dependendo do caso, precisar de reabilitação para conseguir andar normalmente. – Kyouya ajeitou os óculos.

- Então ficamos com todas as opções relacionadas a todo o processo, desde o ganho até a perda de peso e uma possível reabilitação. – Tamaki se ajeitou na cadeira, cruzando os braços diante do corpo – Mas qual delas é a certa?

- Não vamos olhar uma por uma, né? – Hikaru parecia realmente desconfortável com a ideia.

- Vamos para a Gastronomia! – Hani parecia empolgado com a ideia, imaginando se poderia comer algum doce.

- Sim. – Mori concordou com a cabeça, fitando o papel no centro da mesa.

- Mas elas falaram em cuidados. Não é mais provável que seja algum curso da área de Saúde? – Haruhi pegou o papel na mão, o analisando.

- De fato. Pelo que foi escrito, a impressão é de alguém com distúrbios alimentares. Mas isso não afunila muito nossas opções. – Kyouya tinha um ar calmo e já imaginava para onde precisariam ir, mas preferiu deixar o grupo decidir.

Ainda tinham três minutos para acabarem os dez sugeridos.

- Não podemos nos dividir? – Hikaru estava visivelmente impaciente.

- Bom, elas não falaram nada… Mas isso não acabaria com a ideia do jogo? – Kaoru tinha um tom preocupado. Quando o irmão ficava irritado, nada de bom poderia sair.

- Que se dane esse jogo idiota! – o gêmeo mais velho bufou, afundando mais na cadeira.

- Se for o pessoal da Medicina, tem que ser os voltados para cirurgia, não? – Haruhi desviou o olhar para Kyouya.

- Por que acha isso?

- Não sei. Mas, lendo o enigma, é a primeira coisa que ocorre quando penso na Medicina. Uma cirurgia de redução de estômago. – Haruhi tornou a por o papel na mesa.

- Bom, então não vai ser Medicina. Os alunos que querem se especializar em cirurgia são encaminhados para outras faculdades. – Kaoru parecia ter se animado – Então sobra Nutrição, Enfermagem e Farmácia.

- Vamos para Nutrição! – Hani parecia ter se animado novamente ao se lembrar de que os alunos de Nutrição também aprendiam a cozinhar.

- Vindo delas, é mais provável que seja algo pouco óbvio. – Haruhi olhava de um Host para outro.

- Então tem que ser Farmácia. – Tamaki, que parecia distraído até então, se ajeitou na cadeira – Não foi o último curso que levantamos?

Um minuto.

- Então a gente não vai comer…? – Hani tinha um ar desolado.

- Acho que podemos passar na Nutrição antes. É caminho, não é? – Kaoru sorria ao falar, rindo ao ver a animação de Hani crescer.

Com a decisão tomada, eles se retiraram da cantina e se puseram a caminho do prédio de Saúde.


	4. Chapter 4

Jenna estava sentada em um canto da sala da turma do primeiro ano de Gastronomia, olhando pela janela. De onde estava, conseguia ver mais ou menos a porta da cantina, apesar da distância. Mas sabia que, do chão, ela não seria vista. Imaginava como estava sendo a conversa de Hana com os alunos do exterior com um sorriso de canto. Nenhuma delas estava disposta a dar qualquer coisa de bandeja para eles, por mais que parecessem interessantes. Afinal, finalmente alguém que as entendia tinha aparecido, elas não poderiam perder a chance de se divertirem.

A professora explicava como fariam o bolo da vez, lançando olhares desconfiados para a garota de cabelo tingido. Uma garota de cabelos rosados tinha dito que eram amigas e que Jenna só estava lá para ver um pouco da aula enquanto matava tempo, mas a mulher não parecia convencida. Não era normal terem alunos de outros cursos na aula, mesmo sendo amigos dos alunos de Gastronomia.

"_Oh, saíram. Pelo caminho, a Hana tinha razão. Escolhermos o óbvio dificultaria a coisa toda, porque eles não nos veriam escolhendo a primeira opção."_, ela sorriu mais largamente. Aquilo poderia ser mesmo divertido. Especialmente se eles olhassem todos os cursos em que tinham pensado do menos para o mais óbvio. A garota continuou acompanhando os ruivos com o olhar até que sua visão fosse bloqueada completamente pelas árvores. _"Eles devem parar na Nutrição. Aquele baixinho com certeza vai querer comer. Matar a aula pra brincar com os coleguinhas… Como isso é divertido!"_.

* * *

Catarina estava sentada em um banco no corredor do prédio que tinha escolhido, desenhando em um bloco de papel de forma frenética. Não se importava com os olhares que recebia. Eles continuariam, independentemente do que fizesse, então era melhor ignorar. Tinha decidido dar o enigma da forma mais artística que pudesse, então precisava ser criativa. Não estava no primeiro ponto, então tinha tempo, mas ainda assim não podia demorar.

"_Eu devia fazê-los desenhar. Só para poder rir um pouco. Mas talvez isso consuma muito tempo… É, eu vou desenhar. Só eu. Ou posso fazer mímica. Tomara que a Jenna os segure por tempo suficiente!"_, ela baixou a cabeça. Aquilo estava sendo mais difícil do que ela previra. Tudo porque sua indecisão sempre se fazia presente nos piores momentos.

* * *

Anastácia suspirou. Tinha escolhido alguns jogos de baralho para desafiá-los. A cada vitória, ela daria uma parte do enigma. Mas e se eles não ganhassem o suficiente? _"Eles não podem ser tão ruins assim em cartas, podem?"_, ela apoiou o rosto na mão. O cotovelo, apoiado no batente da janela da biblioteca, escorregou levemente para o lado com o peso extra. _"Se forem… Eu vou ter que achar alguma coisa mais. Aah, saco… Só porque ia ser tão legal ganhar todas…"_, ela suspirou.

- É, talvez isso não seja tão divertido assim. – sua voz saiu baixa, sem que a garota percebesse que pensava em voz alta. Então ela baixou os olhos para o livro que lia, voltando a mergulhar na leitura em pouco tempo.

* * *

Mei estava no banheiro, trocando de roupa sem se preocupar com o tempo. Afinal, isso era algo que ela tinha. O que a preocupava era não saber ainda como segurá-los por alguns minutos. Talvez não precisasse, mas era bom garantir. Ela tinha escolhido um ponto da universidade que a favorecia, mas… _"Eu não conheço as habilidades deles"_, ela suspirou. Talvez fosse melhor se garantir.

Ela guardou cuidadosamente o vestido rosa-goiaba na bolsa, junto da bota –que ia revestida em uma sacola plástica. Então saiu do banheiro e foi em direção aos armários, escolhendo um que era pouco usado pelos alunos por ser difícil de mexer. Com relativa facilidade, ela o abriu e deixou suas coisas dentro, trancando-o em seguida. Então se levantou e sorriu, olhando o céu azul com certo entusiasmo.

- Essa tarde vai ser bem interessante.

* * *

Hikaru já estava cansado de rodarem o prédio inteiro de Saúde e não acharem nada nem ninguém. Os alunos os olhavam como se fossem estranhos. Não era para menos, considerando a média de altura do grupo e que só Tamaki se vestia usando as cores da universidade. Quando pararam, antes que qualquer um pudesse dizer algo, Kyouya ajeitou os óculos e, em um tom deliberadamente indiferente, perguntou se eles tinham se cansado de andar a esmo.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – Hikaru não tinha o tom muito amigável.

- Quero dizer que acredito termos caído em um truque muito simples. – o moreno não se deixou abalar pelo tom do amigo.

- Por que diz isso, Kyouya-senpai? – Haruhi olhava com certa curiosidade para o moreno. Apesar de sua determinação em só conversar em inglês, não tinha percebido que falavam em japonês.

- Percebi quando terminamos de cobrir toda a área de Farmácia. Elas devem ter previsto que descartaríamos o óbvio e iríamos para o menos provável. – ele olhou algo em seu caderno de bolso – Então devíamos ir para a Gastronomia.

O comentário alegrou Hani.

- Espero que eles estejam fazendo doces! Né, Takashi? – o loirinho estava empolgado, abraçando o primo e sorrindo largamente ao falar. O moreno concordou.

Tamaki, em um gesto automático, se virou para uma das alunas que passava e lhe segurou as mãos como costumava fazer no Host Club.

- Diga-me, querida. – o tom suave e o sorriso de galã que ele costumava dar saíram naturalmente, assim como o inglês – Para que lado fica…

Mas, antes que ele pudesse acabar, a garota se soltou, olhando-o como se o loiro tivesse alguma doença contagiosa. Por pouco, ela não saiu correndo. O tom era de repúdio.

- Seu esquisito! O que acha que está fazendo?! Com que direito você me detém assim?! Com que permissão você acha que pode sair me agarrando desse jeito?!

Hikaru sorriu com malícia.

- Olha só, nem aqui ele consegue segurar o lado pervertido dele.

Kaoru entrou na dança.

- Que decepção. E tivemos tanto trabalho com a reabilitação…

- Mas o que…? – Tamaki piscava confuso. Não conseguia acreditar que os gêmeos o estivessem fazendo de bobo em uma situação como aquela. Diante de pessoas que eles nem conheciam – Eu não sou um pervertido!

A garota o olhou com desdém.

- Eu sabia que tinha algo de estranho em você. Não se aproxime mais de mim. – e então se retirou.

- Fala sério. As pessoas daqui são muito manipuláveis. – Hikaru tinha um tom gelado de desgosto – Extremamente mesquinhas.

- Como um lugar assim pode ser uma universidade tão conceituada internacionalmente? – Kaoru tinha o mesmo tom.

- Porque, apesar de tudo, eles sabem fazer bem o que escolhem. – Kyouya ajeitou os óculos e pôs as mãos no bolso – Podemos continuar?

O grupo concordou e logo os sete se dirigiam para o prédio de Cultura.

* * *

O telefone de Jenna vibrou, a obrigando a tirar os olhos da janela. No visor, o identificador de chamadas mostrava que era Hana.

- Siiim. – ela se ajeitou. A aula já tinha acabado, de forma que não tinha problema se ela não saísse da sala. Os alunos agora só estavam provando o que tinham feito.

- Eles já chegaram aí? Ou continuam perdidos no prédio de Saúde? – a outra parecia se divertir com os resultados da brincadeira.

- Ainda não, mas devem chegar a qualquer instante. A Anny falou que os viu passando pela janela da biblioteca. – Jenna levantou o olhar quando sua amiga de Gastronomia lhe estendeu um pedaço de bolo e agradeceu com um aceno de cabeça – Onde o enigma de lá ficou? Achei que eles acabariam encontrando.

- Ah, ainda está comigo. Vou para lá daqui a pouco. Assim que eles chegarem aí. – Hana sorria e era possível perceber pelo seu tom de voz.

- O que houve? Você não está mais frenética. – Jenna falava entre uma garfada e outra de bolo.

- Nada. Só escolhi um lugar muito bom para ficar. Bom, vou ver como estão as outras meninas. Mande uma mensagem quando eles chegarem. – e então desligou.

Jenna terminou o bolo e se levantou.

* * *

- Meu Deus, por que eu tenho que encontrar todos os esquisitos hoje? – Anastácia levantou o olhar ao ouvir o comentário a alguns passos de si. Sem pressa, ela fechou o livro e o colocou debaixo do braço, se levantando e indo até a fonte da voz.

- Falando comigo, fofa? – ela sorria de canto com uma tranquilidade que sentia apenas em partes.

- Eu não falo com _estranhos_. – o desprezo se fez facilmente presente na voz da garota.

- Nossa, deve ser profundamente triste ser você então. Afinal, que tipo de gente consegue viver sem se suportar? – Anastácia se divertia alfinetando a colega. E parecia estar dando bastante certo.

- Do que você está falando, sua esquisita? – a garota fechou um dos punhos com certa força. Como se não bastasse o loiro absurdamente alto, ela ainda tinha que aturar outra qualquer que achava que coturnos eram sapatos adequados para uma universidade.

- Estou falando que a esquisita é você, fofa. Quer que desenhe ou seu cérebro se desenvolveu recentemente? – Anastácia sorriu com malícia e o brilho em seus olhos mudou, fazendo a outra recuar um passo institivamente.

- Sai daqui, sua estranha.

- Achei que não falasse com estranhos. Mas, veja só, você até que está mantendo uma conversa boa com alguém que não suporta. O que acha de experimentar o meu coturno na sua barriga como próximo passo? – aquela era uma ameaça vazia, Anastácia sabia. Não gostava de violência. Mas… Provocar a colega era tão divertido que ela não resistiu à tentação de fazer um comentário mais típico de Hana ou de Catarina.

- Mas o que…?!

- Ah, desculpe, seu vocabulário é muito limitado ainda. Olha, os dicionários ficam naquela prateleira ali, ok? – ela apontou para uma prateleira atrás de si, rindo ao ver a raiva no rosto da outra. Então, cansada daquela brincadeira que não levaria a nada, ela se virou e saiu, voltando para a janela em que estava.

"_Gente irritante…"_.

* * *

Jenna estava conversando com a garota de cabelos rosados quando uma agitação começou perto da porta da sala. Sem perceber, ela tinha sorrido de canto. Imaginava a causa de tudo aquilo e não podia deixar de se sentir satisfeita. A voz de Hikaru – que ela ainda não conhecia muito bem, já que o vira pela primeira vez na cantina mais cedo – soou alta da porta.

- Ok, qual das cinco está aqui? Vamos acabar logo com isso!

- Hikaru, calma… Você está atrapalhando. – Kaoru tentava acalmar o irmão, mas sem sucesso.

Jenna riu e se dirigiu para a porta.

- Não sei se você reparou, mas algumas pessoas estão em aula. – a morena ajeitou o cabelo, deixando algumas mechas caírem por sobre os ombros. Seu tom era desafiador.

- E você é…? – Hikaru deixou a irritação aparecer em sua voz.

- Jenna. – Kyouya respondeu antes que a garota pudesse abrir a boca – Entrou na universidade há dois anos, no curso de Design. Mora com as outras quatro desde o primeiro ano e tingiu o cabelo quando foi aprovada na faculdade.

A morena pigarreou.

- É, tudo isso aí que ele falou. Enfim, vamos nos divertir um pouco? – ela sorriu, indo para a mesa a que estava sentada durante a aula.

- Não podemos só pegar o enigma e cair fora? – Hikaru tinha o cenho franzido.

- Ora, claro que não. Quero saber como foi para superarem o primeiro. Aposto que descobriram fácil a resposta, mas não o que ela significava. – Jenna sorriu, se divertindo com o desconserto do grupo.

- É, levantamos algumas opções e fomos trabalhando por eliminação. – Haruhi respondia com calma, se sentando diante da outra – Erramos na primeira, achamos que era Farmácia. Gastronomia parecia muito óbvio.

- É, nós supusemos que vocês pensariam em Gastronomia primeiro. – Jenna tinha gostado do jeito direto da outra – Passaram na Nutrição? Fiquei sabendo que eles iam aprender a fazer doces hoje.

Hani se juntou às duas, animado.

- Passamos! E eles nos deixaram provar!

Enquanto conversavam, Jenna pegou o celular e mandou uma mensagem para as amigas. _Estou com eles aqui. Quando posso liberá-los?_

- Pena que vocês demoraram a chegar aqui. O pessoal de Gastronomia fez bolo. Mas agora já acabou. – ela acariciou a cabeça de Hani, que pareceu um tanto chateado com a notícia. Jenna riu.

- Poderia parar com isso? – o tom de Kyouya era sério, um tanto frio.

- Você não me assusta, Kyouya. – ela sorriu para o moreno, apoiando o cotovelo na mesa e o queixo na mão – A Hana também é assim.

O moreno ajeitou os óculos.

- Não sei do que você está falando. Mas, por favor, nos dê logo o enigma para que possamos continuar.

- Ora, não tem nada que queiram perguntar? – Jenna pareceu levemente surpresa.

- Quero saber onde está o enigma para acabarmos logo com isso. – Hikaru parecia irritado e tinha cruzado os braços diante do corpo.

- Chatos. Achamos que vocês seriam mais interessantes. – ela suspirou, se ajeitando na cadeira – Achei que vocês fossem querer saber alguma coisa.

- Bom… – Haruhi parecia meio hesitante – Por que vocês decidiram não se vestir como os outros alunos?

Jenna olhou para os gêmeos e então para a garota diante de si.

- Provavelmente seus amigos têm os mesmo motivos. Nós simplesmente não conseguimos nos adaptar a isso. Mas gostamos daqui, não queremos mudar de faculdade. – Jenna tinha um tom sincero ao falar.

- Mas se vestir assim dá identidade a você. Diz "eu estudo aqui"! – Tamaki parecia não acreditar no que ouvia.

- Diga… Tamaki, não é? – Jenna esperou o loiro concordar antes de prosseguir – Você decidiu se vestir assim. Tudo bem, escolha sua. Como as pessoas te trataram? Você se sentiu aceito por elas estando vestido assim? Você se sente confortável nessas roupas?

Tamaki hesitou. Conseguiu entender aonde ela queria chegar. Não importava o que eles vestiam. As pessoas só usavam aquilo como uma desculpa para rejeitarem as outras. O problema era mais profundo. O problema é que elas tinham personalidades que batiam de frente com as das pessoas daquele lugar. O jeito como tinham decidido se vestir deixava aquilo claro. Cada uma tinha suas próprias cicatrizes, mesmo que não fossem físicas.

Mas elas tinham uma a outra para conseguirem suportar.

- Eu…

- Não precisa responder. – Jenna o interrompeu antes que Tamaki tivesse um ataque de choro – Você entendeu o ponto, não entendeu? – quando ele confirmou, ela continuou – Isso é o que importa. Agora vamos ao que interessa a vocês. – ela tirou um papel do bolso e o pôs sobre a mesa – O próximo enigma.


	5. Chapter 5

_Muito se fala de sangue, mas pouco se fala dos prazeres. Inspirei Leonardo, Rossini, Camilo e Eça. Sobrevivi bem no Egito e na Mesopotâmia. Inspirei a criação de associações e nunca termino._

O Host Club ficou em silêncio. Para eles, aquilo não fazia sentido. Aquele enigma descrevia onde estavam. Jenna, percebendo isso, parecia se divertir e abafava o riso com a mão. Em seu colo, o celular vibrou. Era a resposta de Catarina, dizendo que poderia liberá-los quando quisesse porque ela estava pronta. A morena respondeu com um "ok" e tornou a prestar atenção nos alunos estrangeiros.

- Isso não faz sentido nenhum! – Hikaru afundou na cadeira em que estava – Foi a gastronomia que fez tudo isso. Esse enigma nos traria _aqui_.

Kyouya desviou o olhar para Jenna, levando poucos segundo para entender.

- Fala, de fato, da gastronomia. Da gastronomia no decorrer do tempo. Não necessariamente na ordem, mas nos traz vários acontecimentos da _história_ da gastronomia.

Haruhi entendeu aonde o moreno queria chegar.

- Temos que ir para o curso de História agora!

Jenna sorriu.

- Até que são espertos. Não vão se distrair e perder o próximo enigma. – ela sorriu, se levantando enquanto falava.

- E você, para onde vai? – a pergunta de Kaoru a pegou desprevenida.

- Ora, ora. Segredo. – ela riu de leve e então saiu.

Não demorou muito para o grupo fazer o mesmo.

* * *

O prédio das Ciências Humanas era maior que o esperado e a área destinada ao curso de História se encontrava no último andar dos cinco. Para que todos tivessem acessibilidade, havia um elevador de cada lado do prédio. O lugar era amplo, claro, com grandes janelas e corredores largos. Apesar de os alunos de humanas geralmente serem mais liberais, aquilo não parecia se aplicar ali. Por todo lugar que passavam, olhares tortos e questionadores se voltavam para eles.

- Qual é o problema dessas pessoas? – Hikaru estava levemente encolhido sobre si mesmo, como se para se proteger.

- É porque elas estão encantadas com toda nossa beleza, meu caro Hikaru! Apenas aproveite a fama! – Tamaki estava, mais uma vez, em meio de seus delírios.

- Elas só não estão acostumadas com o que é diferente. Apenas as ignore, Hikaru. – Kaoru abraçou o irmão, o que pareceu causar uma repulsa maior da parte dos alunos.

- Imagino pelo que elas passaram quando chegaram aqui. – Kyouya ajeitou os óculos.

Hikaru pensou na conversa que ele e seu irmão tiveram com a garota perto dos ginásios internos. _"Se Kaoru tiver razão, elas sofreram muito no começo…"_, o ruivo suspirou, aceitando o abraço do irmão com um abraço de volta. Ele não sabia como alguém poderia suportar tanta rejeição assim e ainda se manter sociável. Eles próprios tinham se fechado para o mundo por causa daquilo. Sem perceber, o gêmeo mais velho tinha puxado o mais novo para mais perto.

- Hikaru? Está tudo bem? – Kaoru falava baixo, de forma que só o irmão pudesse escutá-lo.

O ruivo mais velho pareceu despertar do transe.

- Sim, sim. Desculpe, Kaoru. – Hikaru respondia no mesmo tom, sorrindo de canto para o irmão. Kaoru não pareceu convencido, mas não insistiu.

O grupo já estava no último andar, procurando pelo enigma seguinte. Pelo que tinham entendido, nem todos seriam dados por uma das meninas, então eles precisavam ficar atentos. Hikaru e Kaoru já tinham se soltado, de forma a facilitar a busca. Estavam decidindo como se separarem para otimizar a busca quando o telefone de Kyouya tocou. No visor, um número desconhecido com o código de Boston aparecia. O moreno estranhou, mas não disse nada, apenas atendendo à ligação.

- Kyouya? – a voz de Hana soava animada do outro lado.

- Ora, não achei que fossem nos procurar. – Kyouya indicou com a mão que os outros procurassem o papel com o enigma enquanto ele terminava a ligação.

- E não íamos, mas a Jenna me contou como foram as coisas. Seu amigo loiro idiota está legal? - Hana tinha uma preocupação quase sincera na voz.

- O Tamaki? Sobrevive. O abalo não foi tanto. – Kyouya parecia se divertir – Algo mais?

- Só saber como estão as coisas. Ainda na História? O pessoal aí é meio chato, né? – Hana parecia muito à vontade conforme falava.

Antes que Kyouya pudesse responder, Tamaki veio correndo animado em sua direção.

- Kyooouuuyaaa! Achamos! Achamos!

O moreno sorriu.

- Não vamos demorar muito mais aqui. – e então desligou o aparelho.

Ele não sabia, mas Hana sorria quando desligou.

* * *

Jenna estava sentada ao lado de Catarina, olhando o que a loira desenhava. Esperavam pacientes enquanto os sete não chegavam. A morena já tinha posto todas a par do que tinha acontecido e enrolava para ir para o ponto final. "Não quero ficar lá sozinha" foi o que dissera. Então estava com Catarina e sairia quando o grupo descobrisse para onde ir. Nunca tinham feito algo daquele tipo antes. Não havia com quem fazer. Mas estavam se divertindo.

Especialmente Hana.

- E vai fazer um jogo de adivinhação mesmo? – Jenna olhava o movimento dos alunos ao perguntar.

- Sim! – Catarina sorriu, mostrando a folha em que tinha desenhado os elementos-chave do enigma – Se eles não acertarem em dez tentativas, vou entregar o papel para eles. – ela mostrou o papelzinho pregado no verso.

- É uma boa. Senão as outras vão morrer de tédio. – Jenna riu – Especialmente a Hana, que ficou no último ponto.

Catarina concordou com a cabeça e voltou a desenhar.

* * *

_Dato do século XIX. Sou mutável. Sou atemporal. As pessoas me amam e me detestam. Determino sua aceitabilidade social. Quem sou eu?_

- Século XIX. Isso é Idade Média. – Haruhi tinha um ar reticente, como se pensasse em algo.

- Ser atemporal significa que dura até hoje? Mas ao mesmo tempo é mutável. Isso não faz sentido. – Kaoru suspirou.

- Ora, meu querido Kaoru, claro que faz. – Tamaki fez uma pose de quem tinha propriedade do que dizia – Algo pode durar por anos se adaptando aos tempos. Veja vocês. No começo eram sozinhos e não se envolviam com ninguém. Mas mudaram! Isso é algo maravilhoso! E elas estão nos falando de algo que manteve sua essência, apesar das adaptações. – o loiro continuava em seus devaneios, sem perceber que não tinha mais a atenção do grupo.

- Isso só pode significar uma coisa: moda. – os gêmeos falaram em uníssono, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia.

- Oba! Vamos conhecer pessoas que são como a mãe do Hika-chan e do Kao-chan! – Hani estava animado com a ideia.

- Não se anime muito, Hani-senpai. – Haruhi tinha um tom levemente desanimador – Pode ser como no resto da escola.

- Moda é no prédio de Artes, não é? – Kyouya olhava para os gêmeos ao falar.

Naquele momento, eles ligaram os pontos.

- Duas delas estudam lá! – Hikaru falou primeiro, empolgado.

- Será que vamos encontrá-las? – Kaoru completou, na mesma empolgação.

Kyouya sorriu de canto.

- Pelo menos uma delas, eu imagino. – o moreno tinha notado o padrão, apesar de aquele ser o terceiro enigma.

- Isso! – os gêmeos levantaram os braços, animados. Tamaki, sem perceber, tinha feito o mesmo.

* * *

Jenna se levantou quando ouviu passos se aproximando. Pelo barulho, não era um aluno ou outro, mas uma massa se movendo em conjunto. Talvez fossem os estrangeiros. Passando a mão carinhosamente na cabeça da amiga, a morena se despediu e disse que estaria do lado de fora para irem juntas para o ponto final. Catarina concordou e pôs o cartaz com o enigma a ser decifrado ao seu lado.

- Ora, ora. Não é que achamos uma delas mesmo? – Hikaru tinha um tom levemente surpreso.

- E o que é isso? – Kaoru apontou para o cartaz.

- Isso, meu caro, é o enigma em forma de enigma! – Catarina tinha um ar satisfeito.

- Nós vamos ter que decifrar dois enigmas? Vale isso? – Hikaru não parecia feliz com a notícia.

- Claro que vale! – Catarina estava empolgada e logo se pôs em pé – Vamos, vamos, decifrem! Se acertarem logo, eu respondo a qualquer pergunta!

- Sua amiga fez o contrário. – Kyouya ajeitou os óculos.

- A Jenna? Hm, é, pode ser. Tudo bem, o que querem saber? – a loirinha tornou a se sentar, ainda empolgada.

Os integrantes do Host Club se entreolharam, pensativos. Catarina esperava pacientemente. Kyouya ajeitou os óculos, Hikaru e Kaoru fitavam o cartaz. Os outros pareciam distraídos com os alunos que passavam. Então Mori – para o espanto de todos – se manifestou.

- Como vocês decidiram os pontos em que ficariam?

- Ah! Uma boa pergunta, meu caro Morinozuka! – Catarina se pôs em pé – Nós escolhemos de acordo com as qualidades de cada uma! Jenna sabe cozinhar, então ela ficou em Gastronomia. Eu sei desenhar, então fiquei em moda. A… – ao perceber que festava quase falando demais, a loira pigarreou – O resto vocês vão descobrir!

- Catarina, não é? – Kyouya olhava as anotações que tinha de cada uma – Você faz arquitetura. Não podia ter escolhido algo que diferisse mais de seu curso?

A loira sentiu que o moreno tentava alfinetá-la e não se deixou abalar.

- Ora, mas Moda e Arquitetura são bem diferentes! Na verdade, eu até pensei em vir para o curso de Moda, mas Arquitetura me encantou mais. – ela deu de ombros, sorrindo ao acrescentar – Algo mais?

- Podemos ver esse enigma logo? – Hikaru apontou para o cartaz.

- Claro, claro! – Catarina o puxou para o centro do banco.

Os integrantes fitaram as manchas coloridas no topo. Uma vermelha e uma azul. A do lado parecia uma nuvem e um sol, seguida de um peixe no que deveria ser o mar. Uma seta apontava para uma linha curva que equivalia a uma onda. Um círculo preto totalmente preenchido e um que tinha só o contorno. Um olho e… Alguns riscos indicando o brilho de absolutamente nada.

- Essas são as palavras-chave. Vocês devem conseguir adivinhar. Na verdade, o enigma está praticamente inteiro aqui. – Catarina se sentou ao lado do cartaz.

- Vermelho e azul. Fácil. A nuvem e o sol podem ser… O dia? – Hikaru cruzou os braços.

- O céu? – Kaoru tombou levemente a cabeça para o lado. O sorriso de Catarina confirmou que o mais novo tinha acertado.

- Temos "vermelho", "azul" e "céu" então. – Kyouya ia anotando em seu caderno as coisas.

- A seta aponta para a água. – Haruhi acrescentou. O moreno anotou "água" em seu caderninho – Os círculos…

- Podemos pensar em "cheio" e "vazio". – os gêmeos comentaram em uníssono.

- "Tudo" e "nada"? – a voz de Tamaki tinha um ar hesitante quase imperceptível, mas o loiro se animou ao receber um sorriso de Catarina.

- "Vermelho", "azul", "céu", "água", "tudo", "nada". Falta só o final então. – Kyouya levantou o olhar do caderno para o cartaz.

- O brilho do olhar? – Kaoru arriscou, com o cenho franzido.

- Poético, mas não. – Catarina parecia achar graça. O ponto da questão era justamente o final.

- Meu amigo Kaoru é um poeta! Ah, que alegria! – Tamaki passou um dos braços ao redor dos ombros do amigo – Compartilhe mais desse seu gosto encantador conosco, meu querido Kaoru!

- Cai fora, Tono. – Kaoru se livrou do braço de Tamaki sem dificuldades, o que fez o loiro se isolar ao lado do banco.

Catarina riu.

- Ele é sempre assim? – ela olhava para Tamaki com curiosidade.

- Geralmente. – a resposta veio de Kyouya, acompanhada da típica ajeitada nos óculos.

- Que divertido! – Catarina ria da cena, quase se esquecendo do cartaz.

- Pode até ser, mas ainda temos que adivinhar isso aí. – Kaoru apontou para o cartaz.

Catarina apenas olhou para ele, com seus orbes azuis brilhando em expectativa. De todos, tinha achado os gêmeos os mais interessantes. Hana combinava mais com Kyouya ou, talvez, Morinozuka. Anastácia combinava, também, com Morinozuka. Ou com Kaoru. Jenna poderia se dar bem com o Haninozuka, mas ela não tinha certeza. Mei… Mei era difícil de saber. A garota nunca tinha demonstrado interesse nesse quesito.

- O que foi? – a voz de Hikaru soou menos amigável do que ele gostaria, mas o ruivo não se incomodou.

Catarina percebeu que o encarava, corando de leve.

- N-nada…! E então, já adivinharam?

Hikaru franziu o cenho, mas Kaoru sorriu de canto.

- Bom, acertamos quase tudo. Por que não nos dá o enigma mesmo para podermos continuar? – Kaoru parecia se divertir.

Catarina parecia pensar. Talvez devesse ver há quanto tempo já estava com eles. Quando pegou o celular, percebeu que tinha recebido uma mensagem. Era Jenna dizendo à amiga que se apressasse porque eles já estavam lá há muito tempo. A loira suspirou, tirando o papelzinho de detrás do cartaz e estendendo ao grupo.

_Sou vermelho, sou azul. Estou no céu, estou na água. Sou tudo e sou nenhum. Sou o invisível que se vê._

Quando Tamaki viu a última frase, pareceu se animar novamente.

- Oh, não é só meu querido Kaoru que tem habilidades poéticas! Que maravilhoso!

- Ta, ta. Mas não sabemos o que isso quer dizer ainda, então fique quieto e ajude. – Hikaru fitou o loiro com certa reprovação.

Catarina sorriu de canto.

* * *

Anastácia estava se dirigindo para seu lugar quando seu telefone tocou. Era Hana querendo saber se os estrangeiros já tinham chegado nela.

- É nada. A Cat ainda ta com eles. A Jenna já deu uma apressada nela.

- Hm. Ok, me avise quando eles chegarem. Vou ver se a Mei precisa de alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa, invoque uma de nós! – e rindo um pouco a garota desligou.

Anastácia riu. Não era normal Hana ficar conferindo se estava dando tudo certo. Geralmente ela apenas deixava rolar, confiante de que tudo acabaria como tinha planejado. _"Mas, dessa vez, ela quer impressionar alguém"_. E ela sabia quem.


	6. Chapter 6

O Host Club não demorou tanto quanto Catarina achou que demoraria em concluir de que teriam de ir para a Química. Aquilo era, ao mesmo tempo, frustrante e animador. As amigas já tinham sido avisadas de que o grupo estava seguindo pelo "labirinto" que elas tinham montado, então a loira juntou suas coisas e foi se encontrar com Jenna na porta do prédio.

- E como foi? – Jenna se espreguiçava enquanto as duas andavam pelo terreno da universidade.

- Eles perguntaram como nós escolhemos os pontos. – Catarina sorriu – Achei meio inesperado. Para nós, isso era algo tão irrelevante.

Jenna sorriu de volta.

- Talvez eles quisessem algo mais leve dessa vez.

Catarina concordou com a cabeça.

* * *

O cheiro dos laboratórios invadiu as narinas dos integrantes do Host Club assim que eles entraram na área destinada ao curso de Química. Amônia, álcool, diversos compostos orgânicos e mais outras tantas substâncias. Os gêmeos, Hani e Tamaki torceram o nariz. Kyouya parecia indiferente, mas sentiu uma leve pontada na cabeça causada pelo cheiro quase nauseante. Haruhi e Mori não pareciam ser afetados de qualquer forma.

O gerente do clube foi à frente, logo eliminando as salas e os laboratórios que estavam sendo usados. Isso reduzia a quantidade de locais em que precisavam procurar pela metade. Quando chegou ao final do corredor, com o resto do clube atrás de si, percebeu que estavam na parte errada do lugar. Haruhi pareceu perceber o mesmo.

- Seria mais fácil para elas esconderem o papel no jardim, não é, Kyouya-senpai? – a pergunta, feita em inglês, saiu com alguns pequenos tropeços devidos à falta de costume da garota em usar a língua.

- De fato. – o moreno se virou para os outros integrantes, apontando para os gêmeos, Tamaki e Haruhi – Vocês olhem o jardim lá atrás. Nós vamos olhar a parte da frente.

Hikaru fechou o punho com força.

- Por que eu tenho de ir com eles? – sua voz saiu num sussurro irritado.

- Achei que gostaria de ficar com seu irmão. – Kyouya respondeu sem se abalar, o que irritou mais o ruivo.

- Tsc.

- Hikaru, deixe para lá. O jardim é grande, nós vamos precisar nos separar mesmo. – Kaoru segurou no braço do irmão antes que algo acontecesse. O mais velho apenas se virou e começou a andar. Os outros três se apressaram em segui-lo.

- Né, Kyo-chan… Por que você colocou o Hika-chan com o Tama-chan e a Haru-chan? – o tom de Hani era levemente triste.

- Ele precisa amadurecer. Seria bom se isso acontecesse logo. – Kyouya ajeitou os óculos e logo começou a andar também – Precisamos nos apressar.

Mori e Hani o seguiram.

* * *

Kaoru e Hikaru tinham ido pela esquerda no jardim, enquanto Tamaki e Haruhi tinham seguido pelo outro lado. Kaoru até tinha tentado mudar a divisão, mas o irmão apenas o segurou pelo pulso e começou a andar. Já estavam caminhando por alguns minutos quando o ruivo mais velho se deixou cair sentado em um dos bancos que havia, apoiando os cotovelos nas coxas e escondendo o rosto nas mãos.

Kaoru apenas o olhava sem perceber que mordia levemente o lábio inferior. Também não gostava de ver o Tono tão grudado em Haruhi, mas lhe doía muito mais ver o irmão sofrendo com aquilo. E Hikaru tinha passado o dia inteiro aturando as idiotices de Tamaki. Por isso estava tão irritado com tudo. Ele podia dizer que não, que era tudo por causa do "jogo idiota", mas Kaoru sabia que não. Ele só esperava que o mais velho conseguisse superar tudo aquilo logo… Aquele ano nos Estados Unidos poderia mudar a situação. Talvez – só talvez – Hikaru passasse a notar mais as pessoas ao redor.

Mas Kaoru duvidava um pouco.

Foi o soluço do irmão que o trouxe de volta à realidade. Hikaru estava chorando de um jeito que Kaoru não via há tempos. Chorando de verdade. Sem pensar duas vezes, o mais novo abraçou o irmão, lhe acariciando a cabeça. Hikaru não resistiu, passando os braços ao redor da cintura do irmão e deixando as lágrimas escaparem, acompanhadas de soluços relativamente altos.

* * *

Kyouya andava pelo jardim sem prestar muita atenção no que passava a sua volta. Hani e Mori tinha ido pelo outro lado, de forma que ele estava sozinho. Havia algo que o incomodava e ele sabia exatamente o que era. Nome, rosto e o que causava o incômodo. Ele suspirou, sentando-se em um dos bancos que havia. Aquilo era algo novo para ele. Achar alguém que pudesse deixá-lo alterado. Ele fitou o chão, com os braços apoiados nas pernas. Precisava se acalmar e se concentrar no que tinham de fazer.

Foi ao se levantar que ele viu, presa à árvore diante de si, alguma coisa presa ao galho. Com poucos passos, o moreno conseguiu cobrir a distância. Àquela altura, ele alcançava. Era um pedaço de papel como os outros, com letras impressas grafadas. Justamente o que procuravam. Ele pegou o celular e avisou os outros, dizendo onde estava. Não esperou que os amigos chegassem para começar a pensar a respeito.

De volta ao banco em que estivera poucos segundos antes, ele releu o papel.

_Dito seu jeito de sentir, de pensar e de ser. Aconteço o tempo todo. Você sabe que existo, mas não pode me prender. A você, só resta se submeter a meus caprichos. Quem sou eu?_

Aquele final indicava que encontrariam outra das garotas. Mas quem? Ele esperou que não fosse Hana. Algo lhe dizia que a garota seria a última das cinco. Isso deixava Mei e Anastácia como opção. Ele pensava a respeito quando o resto do grupo chegou. Kyouya se levantou como se nada tivesse acontecido e estendeu o papel para eles. Haruhi foi a primeira a se manifestar.

- Isso é sobre a mente, não é?

Kaoru comentou em seguida.

- Eu pensei em Política. Ou Relações Internacionais.

Kyouya parou para pensar por um instante.

- É mais provável que seja a Psicologia. Pelo jeito delas, não acho que fariam Relações Internacionais. – ele ajeitou os óculos – O que significa que vamos voltar para o prédio de Saúde.

Hikaru suspirou. Estava cansando daquele jogo de "gato e rato".

- E quantos pontos você acha que faltam, Kyouya-senpai? – o ruivo tinha um ar levemente desanimado, o que alertou os outros anfitriões. Mesmo assim, ninguém disse nada.

- Supondo que continuemos seguindo o padrão, falta encontrarmos três delas. Entre uma e outra, teremos um ponto sem ninguém. Devemos ainda passar por mais um ponto assim antes do ponto final para dar tempo de as cinco se juntarem. Sendo assim, são sete mais ao todo. – Kyouya não tinha o tom frio e calculista de sempre, um sinal de que estava sendo compreensivo com o amigo.

O ruivo concordou com a cabeça e logo o grupo se pôs a caminho da Psicologia.

* * *

- Anny, eles estão indo para você. – Jenna falava em um tom baixo ao telefone para não ser escutada.

Ela e Catarina tinham decidido observar os estrangeiros antes de irem para o ponto final. Quando perceberam que o grupo tinha se dividido para conferir os jardins da Química, a morena ligou para a amiga. Ela só tinha conseguido ver Mori e Hani se divertindo enquanto procuravam pelo enigma, pelo menos até eles serem chamados por Kyouya. Nesse momento, as duas decidiram seguir a dupla.

- Esse foi fácil, que coisa. – Catarina tinha um ar decepcionado.

- Bom, não tem muitos cursos que mexam com isso. Como Moda já tinha ido e realmente nenhuma de nós faria RI, sobra só a Psicologia mesmo. – Jenna desligou o telefone.

- Mas então. Entendeu meu ponto? – Catarina se dirigiu a um dos bancos enquanto falava, sendo seguida da amiga.

- Entendi que a Hana pode acabar pegando o loirinho pra criar. Do jeito que ela é com crianças…

Catarina riu.

- É uma possibilidade. Mas aquele grandão não sairia de perto. Será que eles formariam o bom casal? – a loira estava se divertindo com a conversa.

* * *

Anastácia se sentou à mesa de professor que havia na sala. Naquele momento, aquela era uma das poucas salas vazias. Felizmente algumas ficavam abertas para que o pessoal da limpeza pudesse trabalhar mais rápido. Ela analisou o coturno que usava. Tinha limpado bem na noite anterior, então o sapato estava como novo. Ela sorriu. Gostava de coturnos, mas não tinha conseguido comprar muitos ainda. Estava planejando quando iria atrás de um novo quando alguém abriu a porta da sala.

- Ora, ora, chegaram. – ela sorriu com satisfação – Pelo visto foi fácil dessa vez.

Kyouya sorriu de canto. Logo atrás vieram os gêmeos, seguidos de Tamaki, Haruhi e Mori com Hani nos ombros. Antes que qualquer um pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Kyouya se adiantou, parando diante de Anastácia. Tinha a mesma expressão indiferente de sempre, mas a garota sabia que por trás da máscara havia algo que ele não queria dizer.

- Quem pensou nesse jogo?

- Hana. Mas você já sabia. – a garota se se encostou à cadeira, cruzando os braços diante do corpo.

- Suspeitava. – ele se voltou para os amigos – Alguém quer perguntar alguma coisa?

Hikaru abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas mudou de ideia. Ainda não sabia como formular o que estava em sua cabeça. Os outros pareciam pensar. Kaoru foi o primeiro que conseguiu verbalizar o que sentia. O que todos sentiam. Queria saber o propósito daquele jogo. O que _elas_ ganhariam com aquilo.

- Ora, parecemos tão interesseiras assim? Só queríamos entretê-los um pouco. – ela sorriu com certa ironia – Mas é claro que vocês não vão acreditar nisso. Eu vou te dizer o que a gente ganha. A oportunidade de avaliá-los. De saber como é o trabalho de equipe de vocês. De entender seus pontos fracos e seus raciocínios. Assim como vocês estão nos conhecendo, nós estamos conhecendo vocês. A Hana sabia que isso aconteceria. Que nenhuma de nós aguentaria apenas ir para o ponto final e esperar. Por isso estamos nessa ordem. E, de certa forma, quanto mais vocês avançam, mais a próxima fica vulnerável. Porque vocês vão entendendo as regras, vão sabendo como explorar as brechas que aparecem. A Hana se dispôs a ser a mais vulnerável de nós, só para poder ficar em um lugar agradável.

Kaoru sorriu de canto. Aquilo significava que elas estavam realmente dispostas a mostrar os lados todos que tinham. Não apenas aqueles que os outros alunos viam, mas o que elas realmente eram. Os outros integrantes do Host Club também pareceram entender. Ao perceber isso, Anastácia tirou um papel do bolso e entregou a eles dizendo que tinha feito sua parte. Os jogos de baralho não importavam mais. Kyouya pegou o papel com o enigma e se juntou aos amigos.

_Há de passar por mim no início e no fim. Há de parar para me ver e ainda não me entender. Sua consciência não me guarda na memória. Sou efêmero, sou eterno._

- Teatro? – Tamaki falou com um ar inocente, o que atraiu a atenção de todos. Anastácia percebeu a mentalidade que tinha guiado o grupo até ali.

- Vocês vêm jogando considerando que sempre serão levados a um curso específico? – ela franziu o cenho, suspirando quando o grupo concordou – Não vão passar daqui então.

Hikaru pareceu se irritar.

- E nós temos que adivinhar o que vocês querem? Mas que droga. Podiam ter dito isso para nós!

- Achei que tinham percebido, considerando que nem sempre encontraram o enigma em uma sala de aula. Qualquer lugar do _campus_ é uma possibilidade. – ela mantinha o tom calmo, olhando o ruivo nos olhos.

Hikaru bufou em resposta e se jogou em uma cadeira. Anastácia rabiscou algo em um papel e então se levantou.

- Eu volto em um instante para ver o progresso de vocês. – e saiu da sala. Pela janela do corredor, conseguiu avistar Jenna e Catarina conversando enquanto passavam pelo prédio.

Mandou uma mensagem para elas passarem na sala da Psicologia em que ela estava e voltou para dentro. O grupo discutia as possibilidades. Apesar do mau-humor, Hikaru estava concentrado em avançarem, o que era bom. Ele estava pondo o trabalho em equipe acima dos interesses pessoais. Era esse tipo de atitude que poderia lhes servir de trunfo um dia. A garota tornou a se sentar onde estava antes, esperando que as amigas aparecessem.

Passaram-se alguns minutos até que alguém bateu na porta. Era Catarina, com um sorriso largo e o cabelo preso em um rabo-de-cavalo baixo. Jenna vinha logo atrás, ficando do lado de fora da sala enquanto as outras duas conversavam. O Host Club parecia alheio a elas. No momento, tinham duas opiniões: o jardim da entrada e o lago no centro do _campus_. Pelo menos tinham ido pelo caminho certo. As garotas logo se despediram, pouco antes de uma decisão ser tomada pelos alunos estrangeiros.

- Vamos para o jardim da entrada. – Kyouya anunciou, pondo um fim às discussões.

Anastácia sorriu. Eles acabariam logo com o jogo se continuassem naquele ritmo.


	7. Chapter 7

O jardim de entrada era grande, florido e passava a impressão de se estender além dos portões. Não tinha árvores, de forma que não poderiam seguir o raciocínio do jardim da Química, mas tinha alguns bancos espalhados pelas trilhas de paralelepípedo que passavam entre as flores. Hani sugeriu de andarem abaixados para olharem debaixo dos bancos.

- Se estiver realmente sob um banco, é provável que elas tenham se sentado para colocá-lo. – Haruhi se sentou em um banco próximo, abaixando levemente o corpo para conseguir colocar a palma toda da mão na parte inferior do assento – Dessa forma.

O grupo concordou sem muita demora.

- Então teremos de testar todos eles? – Hikaru olhou para o jardim, contando rapidamente quantos bancos eram – Devem ter uns 30 bancos aqui!

- Melhor começarmos logo então. – Kyouya sorriu de canto, parecendo se divertir com a revolta do amigo.

Os gêmeos suspiraram.

* * *

Depois de quase dez minutos de os integrantes sentando e levantando pelo jardim inteiro, Kaoru pulou contente quando conseguiu achar o papel. Hikaru, que estava no banco em frente, tinha o cenho franzido e falava com desgosto. O resto do grupo se juntou a eles.

- Eu só consegui colocar a mão em uns três chicletes diferentes. Gente nojenta. – ele mantinha a mão levemente afastada, em claro sinal de desgosto.

- A gente passa em um banheiro. Mas agora venha ajudar a resolver aqui. – Kaoru sorriu, puxando o irmão para perto para que ele lesse o enigma.

_Nos meus campos já passaram grandes nomes. Já vi de tudo, sem julgar. Já sofri com abusos, você nem pode sonhar. Já mudei, mas ainda assim permaneço igual. Quem sou eu?_

- Só eu acho que isso remete a outro jardim? – Tamaki tinha um ar levemente descontente. O grupo logo concordou com a opinião dele.

- Tem tanto jardim nesse lugar que não seria difícil. – Kaoru suspirou.

- Não sei. Sempre que falam em campo, eu penso em futebol. – Haruhi tinha um ar um tanto inocente ao falar.

- Atividades esportivas então. – Hikaru deu de ombros – O bom é que lá nos ginásios tem vários banheiros.

- Mas em qual deles? – Kyouya olhou algo em seu caderno antes de continuar – Existem, pelo menos, três conjuntos esportivos aqui. Sem contar os do colegial.

- Ora, vamos para o principal. – Tamaki falou como se fosse óbvio, o que atraiu a atenção de todos.

- Nós vamos poder brincar? – Hani estava empolgado com a ideia.

- É uma possibilidade. – a resposta veio de Mori. Apesar do tom indiferente, era possível ver um pequeno sorriso no rosto do moreno, um claro sinal de que ele se divertia.

Hani sorriu para o primo.

* * *

Mei terminava de dar a décima volta na quadra depois do quarto intervalo que fizera quando viu os alunos estrangeiros passando no lado mais oposto da quadra central. Ela estava em uma das quadras menores que havia em volta, correndo para se aquecer. Assim que terminou o percurso, a garota foi para a porta que havia na grade de metal que contornava a quadra. Esperaria que eles a notassem ali em poucos minutos. Caso contrário, ela teria de chamá-los.

Foi Mori quem primeiro notou que estavam na parte errada das quadras. Ele apontou para Mei, que virava uma garrafa de água no momento, atraindo a atenção de Hani. O loiro se encarregou de chamar a atenção dos outros integrantes do Host Club. A animação com que falava deixava clara a ansiedade que sentia. O fato de a garota estar nas quadras, com uma bola de futebol em cada lado do campo e em roupas esportivas dava uma ideia de como seriam as coisas.

A morena sorriu quando viu o grupo chegar.

- Achei que tinham se perdido no caminho. – ela estava levemente ofegante devido às corridas.

- Vocês que colocam umas coisas vagas e depois a culpa é nossa. – Hikaru soltou o ar pesadamente.

- Ora. – Mei riu um pouco, bebendo mais um longo gole d'água antes de continuar – Se não fosse assim, qual seria a graça?

- Pelo visto não vamos ter o enigma tão rapidamente dessa vez. – Kyouya desviou o olhar para a quadra.

- Claro que não. Mas antes… Alguma pergunta? – ela sorria animada, terminando a garrafa d'água ao acabar de falar.

- Quantos pontos faltam? – a pergunta veio de Hikaru antes de ele conseguisse pensar em algo melhor.

- Hm… – ela pareceu pensar por um instante – Quatro, incluindo o último.

Aquilo animou o ruivo.

- Finalmente!

Mei riu.

- Vamos começar? – o sorriso que apareceu em seu rosto fez um calafrio correr pelas costas dos integrantes do Host Club.

* * *

Eles já estavam ofegantes, com o suor escorrendo pelo rosto. Os coletes de lã tinham sido deixados no canto da quadra muito tempo antes. Ainda assim, o calor que sentiam contrastava fortemente com a época do ano. As bochechas estavam vermelhas, ardendo com o aumento de circulação. Mei, apesar de ter corrido bem mais, parecia estar bem menos cansada.

- Que coisa, será que aqui é o fim do jogo para vocês? – ela sorria com satisfação.

Hikaru se levantou de imediato.

- Mas nem ferrando…! – ele respirava pesadamente com o esforço. Seu corpo clamava por descanso, mas ele não se importava.

Tinha o pé sobre a bola que estava em seu campo. A outra tinha sido deixada de lado quando Mei percebeu que lidar com as duas estava sendo muito complicado para o grupo – o que os ofendeu um pouco, mas ela não ligou. O placar indicava que ela estava dez pontos na frente, apesar de estar sozinha. Hikaru respirou fundo, pegando impulso.

Quando seu pé atingiu a bola, Mei recuou alguns passos. Aquela era uma bola fora com certeza. A forma como ele a tinha acertado impossibilitava a precisão. Mas, para garantir, ela se aproximou mais do gol. Ela se pôs no caminho para defender. Sentiu certa ardência quando a bola lhe acertou o braço levantado para defender, mesmo estando um pouco fora da área do gol, mas não pôde evitar o riso. Aquela determinação toda a excitava, fazia seu sangue correr mais rápido.

- É só isso, Hitachiin? Esse é o poder esportivo de vocês? – ela tinha o tom deliberadamente provocativo.

A outra bola estava mais próxima do campo deles de propósito.

- Nem um pouco! – Hikaru estava novamente animado.

Ela devolveu a bola e encarou o gêmeo mais velho. Sua voz saiu baixa, sem que ela percebesse que pensava em voz alta.

- É o que vamos ver…

Kaoru tinha sido o primeiro a se recuperar, pegando a segunda bola enquanto Hikaru ajeitava a que tinha no pé. Se conseguissem chutar ao mesmo tempo, poderiam acertar o gol mais facilmente. Se errassem, seria a vez de Mei de chutar. Eles não podiam deixar que ela abrisse mais a diferença entre eles. Os outros integrantes do clube estavam sentados mais afastados, olhando enquanto os gêmeos coordenavam o movimento. Mei sorria com satisfação.

* * *

Quando o placar anunciou que um dos lados tinha chegado a 35 pontos, Mei se permitiu sentar. Ainda estava na frente do gol, deixando o corpo cair e se espalhar por sobre a grama. Fazia tempo que não tinha uma boa disputa esportiva com alguém. E tinha sido apertada. Eles tinham virado no final, ganhando por uma diferença de dois pontos. Como prometido, ela daria o enigma para eles. Kyouya foi o primeiro a se aproximar.

Ela retirou um papel amassado do bolso do short e entregou para o moreno.

* * *

_Estou aqui por você, para que possa continuar aqui. Existo desde muito tempo. Sou de grande valor. Alio-me a outros campos, mas também existo sem ninguém._

- Não demorem muito ou ela vai ficar brava. – Mei virara mais uma garrafa grande de água ao falar – Aliás, já deve estar. Segurei vocês por tempo demais.

Kyouya olhava com certa curiosidade para a americana. Aparentemente, Hana era a cabeça do grupo, mas nenhuma delas poderia existir completamente sem as outras. Elas não teriam tanta força se ficassem sozinhas. Ele desviou o olhar para os amigos. A mesma coisa acontecia com eles. Aquelas amizades estranhas, surgidas por causa de uma ideia idiota de um loiro mais idiota ainda, eram mais fortes do que qualquer outra ligação. Era o que os mantinha fortes mais do que qualquer outra coisa.

- Se não se incomodam, eu vou tomar um banho enquanto vocês resolvem aí. Podem ir também. – Mei sorriu, apontando para os vestiários.

* * *

Por fim, de banhos tomados e roupas trocadas, o grupo do Host Club tinha decidido ir para a Medicina. Estavam na reta final da brincadeira, o que os animava e, ao mesmo tempo, não. Tinham gostado da ideia, apesar de ainda não terem admitido em voz alta. Era um jeito completamente diferente de conhecer as pessoas. Era inédito e criativo. Era algo em que eles não pensariam tão facilmente, muito menos poriam em prática.

- Então é aqui que nos despedimos. Vejo vocês no ponto final. – Mei sorriu, batendo continência para o grupo antes de se retirar.

No vestido goiaba, ela não passava a ideia de ser a atleta que realmente era. Provavelmente, por pura mesquinharia dos outros alunos, ela não tinha muitas oportunidades de mostrar esse lado. As amigas provavelmente apoiariam qualquer decisão que ela tomasse naquele sentido. Todos eles sorriam animados. Tinha sido uma atividade interessante, bem diferente. Haruhi foi a primeira a se manifestar.

- Então vamos? Estamos acabando, não é? O que será que tem no ponto final?

- Ora, ora, quantas perguntas. – os gêmeos falavam em uníssono, com seu tom usual de provocação – Ainda tem tanta energia mesmo depois de quase morrer na brincadeira?

Haruhi os ignorou.

- Kyouya-senpai, qual era o nome dela?

- Mei. Estudante de Odontologia. Todas estão no segundo ano. A anterior era Anastácia, que está em Enfermagem. Falta apenas Hana, a estudante de Moda. – o moreno ajeitou os óculos ao acabar de falar.

"_Hana, a que se dispôs a ficar mais vulnerável apenas para ficar em um lugar confortável. Será?"_.

- Elas têm nomes mesmo diferentes. – a garota sorriu. Kyouya sorriu de volta sem perceber.

- Vamos?

* * *

Hana estava sentada no jardim da Educação, olhando o céu enquanto o dia dava sinais de que logo iria embora. Tinha achado estranho que não tivessem feito nenhuma pergunta para Mei, mas não se importava. Afinal, quantas coisas poderiam ser perguntadas sem se conhecer direito as pessoas? Provavelmente não perguntariam nada relevante para ela também. A menos que acontecesse alguma coisa, mas ela duvidava.

Sem perceber, ela tinha começado a cantarolar baixinho.

* * *

O enigma da Medicina estava grudado logo na entrada, o que causou estranheza ao grupo.

- Ta certo isso? Não deveria ser mais difícil para acharmos? – Kaoru se aproximou com Hikaru logo atrás.

Embaixo do papel do enigma, um bilhetinho tinha sido preso com fita adesiva.

_Como vocês ficaram muito tempo com a Mei, decidimos facilitar esse! Achem logo a Hana para podermos ter nossa amiga de volta!_

Hikaru riu alto, atraindo olhares nada amistosos das pessoas em volta.

- Bom, vamos ver onde ela está, não é? – ele pegou o papel com o enigma e voltou para junto do grupo com Kaoru ao lado.

_Tenho toda a inocência do mundo e, ainda assim, posso ter ser da maior malícia. Minha consciência não me deixa entender o que faço. Olhe nos meus olhos e tente resistir. Quem sou eu?_

- Um animal de estimação? – o comentário veio de Hani, que tinha um ar infantil ao falar.

Hikaru colocou o enigma ao lado da cabeça do menor.

- É, faz sentido. Não faz, Kaoru? – o mais novo concordou – Faz tanto sentido que eu até me assusto.

- De fato. É medonho que combine tão direitinho. – Kaoru parecia se divertir.

- O que, o que? – Hani olhava do papel para os gêmeos com uma curiosidade e animação genuínas.

- Naaada. – os gêmeos responderam em uníssono com um tom indiferente, logo voltando para o resto do grupo – Elas estão falando de crianças, não estão?

Os outros concordaram.

- Só tem um prédio destinado a crianças, não é? – a pergunta veio de Tamaki, que parecia empolgado com a ideia.

- Sim. O da Educação. – Haruhi tinha um ar pensativo ao falar – É um bom lugar para se terminar o jogo.

Kyouya sorriu por dentro. Aquilo poderia ser interessante…

* * *

Hana tinha acabado de se levantar quando a funcionária com quem falara mais cedo apareceu.

- Desculpe, senhorita…

- Hana. Pode me chamar de Hana. – ela sorriu calmamente para a mulher.

- É que o Matheu se recusa a ir embora enquanto o pai não a conhecer. Nós tentamos convencê-lo de que ele precisava voltar para casa, que o pai sentia falta dele, mas ele não quer sair da sala. – a mulher tinha um tom levemente desesperado.

Hana não respondeu, apenas saindo do jardim e indo em direção às escadas.

* * *

Quando chegaram à sala de aula, a funcionária pediu que Hana esperasse no corredor. Poucos minutos depois, ela voltou com um garotinho emburrado no colo. Ele parecia acreditar fortemente que estava sendo enganado, ficando surpreso ao ver Hana sorrindo do lado de fora da sala. Seus olhos infantis, grandes demais para o rosto pequeno, ficaram ainda maiores e ele automaticamente estendeu os braços para a garota, animado.

- Então você vai conhecer o papai?

- Matheu, querido, você não pode se recusar a ver seu pai assim. É muito feio ficar impondo condições para fazer as coisas, sabia? – ela falava em um tom calmo, mas tinha aceitado pegar a criança no colo.

Ele ficou com uma expressão tristonha e a abraçou, escondendo o rosto entre as mechas negras de Hana.

- Desculpa… Não fica brava…

Ela o beijou suavemente a cabeça antes de responder, sorrindo de canto.

- Só dessa vez.


	8. Chapter 8

Quando saíram, um homem alto de terno e óculos escuros estava parado na porta do prédio, esperando um tanto impaciente. Ao ver Hana, ele franziu o cenho e retirou os óculos, revelando olhos azuis firmes e frios. No entanto, quando ele fitou o garotinho, seu olhar amoleceu, revelando o pai coruja que ele era. Hana sorriu por dentro, se aproximando sem hesitar do homem.

- Funcionária nova? – o homem tinha um tom levemente irônico ao falar.

- Estudante de Moda. Sou Hana, muito prazer. – ela respondia de forma educada, devolvendo o olhar firme do homem com determinação.

Ele riu, se divertindo com o que via.

- Muito bem. E por que meu filho está agarrado a você como se abraçasse o bichinho de pelúcia preferido?

Matheu decidiu se manifestar, se virando para o pai com um sorriso largo.

- Ela cheira como a mamãe! – ele mantinha os bracinhos em volta do pescoço de Hana, que o segurava como se soubesse perfeitamente o que fazia.

O homem a analisou da cabeça aos pés.

- Moda, não é? – ela concordou – Faz jus. Não seria adequado querer confirmar o que meu filho diz, mas você de fato se parece com ela. – o homem sorriu de canto com certa satisfação – Ela também fez Moda, mas não aqui.

- Tenho certeza de que ela foi uma ótima profissional. – Hana sorria com calma, mantendo Matheu em seu colo. O rapazinho não parecia disposto a sair – E, pela forma como seu filho se mostra apegado a ela, imagino que tenha sido uma ótima mãe.

O homem hesitou por um segundo e a garota conseguiu ler nos olhos azuis que tinha acertado em cheio. Na vida pessoal e profissional, a mulher tinha sido dedicada e amorosa. Ela sabia que estava pisando em um terreno incerto e estava pronta para tirar o corpo fora quando o homem repôs os óculos e respondeu.

- Ela era. Não consigo imaginar ninguém que possa ser melhor mãe e esposa. – ele sorriu com certo pesar e estendeu os braços para pegar o filho.

Hana viu, enquanto entregava Matheu ao pai, os estrangeiros se aproximando. Não sabia dizer desde quando eles tinham visto a cena, mas, apesar de querer acabar com tudo o quanto antes, não se apressou para encerrar a conversa.

- Espero não causar nenhum inconveniente, mas seu filho me pediu para visitá-lo todos os dias.

O garoto apenas acompanhava a conversa, sem entender direito o que acontecia. Só sabia que o pai estava se apegando à garota. O homem via nela a irmã mais velha perfeita para seu filho. Se não fosse pelo cabelo escuro – tanto ele quanto a mulher eram loiros –, Hana poderia facilmente se passar por filha dele.

- Não vejo como isso poderia ser inconveniente, desde que não atrapalhe os estudos de Matheu. – o sorriso que ela recebeu era sincero, fazendo com que Hana sorrisse de volta da mesma forma – Pelo jeito, o rapazinho gostou mesmo de você.

Ao perceber que era o assunto, Matheu se manifestou.

- Sim! Ela me ajudou a voltar para a turma hoje!

O pai franziu o cenho. Hana se apressou em explicar.

- Ele disse que se perdeu na hora em que a turma desceu para brincar no jardim. Eu estava de passagem e o ajudei a encontrar os amiguinhos.

O homem bagunçou o cabelo do filho, falando com um tom divertido na voz.

- Tente não se perder de novo, Matheu.

O garotinho concordou, rindo.

* * *

Conforme o grupo se aproximava, mais entendiam o que se passava. A garota parada com a criança no colo era mesmo Hana. Não sabiam o motivo, mas ela se mantinha segurando a criança. De onde estavam, o homem parecia ser o pai do menino e tinha se enchido de segundas intenções ao ver a garota. Kyouya franziu o cenho, sem perceber que tinha apertado um pouco o passo. Os outros acompanhavam seu ritmo sem perguntas. Provavelmente também não tinham percebido.

Hana parecia se divertir, sem se importar ao ver que eles se aproximavam. A conversa durou mais um pouco, terminando com o homem encostando a mão brevemente no braço cruzado da garota ao se despedirem. Então os dois acenaram com a cabeça e o homem seguiu seu caminho com o garotinho – seu filho? – no colo. O sorriso em seu rosto era largo. A criança tinha se ajeitado de forma que pudesse deitar a cabeça no ombro do homem.

- Senhorita Hana! – Haruhi foi a primeira a falar quando o grupo a alcançou.

A funcionária, que acompanhava tudo de longe, sentiu o rosto corar ao ver os integrantes do Host Club e logo voltou para dentro do prédio.

- Até que enfim. Eu achei que teria de esperar para sempre. – Hana tinha um tom levemente irônico e ácido na voz ao falar.

- Não pareceu muito entediada. – a voz de Kyouya tinha o mesmo tom de provocação.

- E você não parece muito feliz com o que viu. – ela sorriu mais largamente ao perceber que tinha acertado em cheio, apesar de não ter certeza do que causava a insatisfação.

- Por que seu interesse em homens muito mais velhos deveria me afetar? – Kyouya ajeitou os óculos em uma tentativa de esconder o desconforto que só não foi falha por muito pouco.

Hana riu.

- Diga-me você, Kyouya. – ela sorria com satisfação e trocou o peso do corpo de perna enquanto falava.

Os dois se encararam por um tempo até que Hikaru decidiu intervir, cansado daquele joguinho entre os dois. O que interessava era como tudo aquilo ia acabar. Ele queria saber o que levara Hana a ser a última se, de acordo com Anastácia, aquilo a deixava mais vulnerável.

- Afinal, você não parece ser do tipo que gosta de ficar vulnerável. – ele tinha o cenho franzido.

- De fato, não gosto. – ela sorriu com calma, desviando o olhar para onde o carro do pai de Matheu tinha estado pouco antes – Mas algumas coisas são prioridade.

Kyouya fechou brevemente o punho.

- Que tipo de coisas? – a pergunta partiu de Tamaki.

- Hana-chan quer ser mãe um dia? – Hani logo estava ao lado da morena, olhando para ela com uma alegria infantil.

- Quem deixou você me chamar de Hana-chan, garoto? – ela tinha um tom gélido ao falar, rindo quando o loirinho correu com uma expressão chorosa para o colo do primo – Coisas que não interessam agora.

Tamaki não se satisfez.

- Mas, para você escolher a Educação, para você escolher ficar com tantas crianças em volta…

Hana o cortou.

- Eu gosto de crianças, e daí? – ela tinha um tom indiferente.

O loiro engoliu em seco.

- E qual é o próximo enigma? – Kyouya interveio na conversa antes que Tamaki se deprimisse.

- Não tem próximo enigma. Vocês vão voltar para a cantina e esperar uns cinco minutos. Depois podem ir para o chafariz. – ela deu de ombros – Não conseguimos fazer o que tínhamos planejado, então o final não é tão interessante assim.

A verdade era que elas ainda não tinham pensado em um bom final, mas os acontecimentos recentes tinham dado uma ideia que poderia ser bem interessante a Hana. Se as coisas acontecessem como o esperado, seria divertido. Elas já tinham combinado que o chafariz seria o último ponto. Agora elas só precisavam dar um final à brincadeira.

"_A graça deve existir do começo ao fim"_.

* * *

As garotas estavam sentadas na borda do chafariz quando Hana se aproximou. O Host Club já estava na cantina há alguns minutos, então elas não tinham muito tempo. A estudante de Moda sorria de forma satisfeita, o que despertou a curiosidade das demais.

- Eu tenho até medo de saber em que você está pensando, ok? – o comentário veio de Anastácia, seguido de risos das amigas.

- Relaxa. Só… Brincar um pouco. Alguns deles me pareceram meio ranzinzas durante as atividades. Exceto, claro, na da Mei. Com tanta endorfina correndo no sangue, é difícil se irritar. – Hana sorriu para a amiga, que retribuiu.

- Achei que seria bom algo esportivo para descontrair. Especialmente no final, já que não tínhamos como saber muito bem como as coisas se desenvolveriam da parte deles.

- Nada mais justo. – comentou Catarina. A loira tinha se divertido bastante com os relatos de Mei de como a brincadeira tinha corrido.

- E o que eles acharam de te ver na Educação? Uma imagem inesperada? – Jenna tinha um ar levemente brincalhão ao falar, imaginando o choque que os rapazes sentiram. Elas mesmas, quando viram Hana com uma criança pela primeira vez, acharam que a amiga estava doente.

- Definitivamente. Eu estava conversando com um pai quando eles chegaram. – Hana jogou o cabelo para trás.

- Seduzindo o papai. Tsc tsc. – Anastácia tinha um tom zombeteiro.

As garotas riram e Hana deu um tapa leve no braço da outra.

- Mas, oh, não nego que ele era bonito. Loiro de olhos azuis. De terno e gravata ainda. – a garota deixava claro pelo tom em que falava que tinha aprovado o homem. As demais concordaram com um assobio.

Pouco depois de os cinco minutos acabarem, o Host Club apareceu ao lado do chafariz. A pergunta que não queria calar veio de Kaoru. Eles queriam saber qual era a surpresa do final. Hana se adiantou, sorrindo de forma satisfeita. Aquela era uma pergunta totalmente válida e merecia resposta. Ela passou por cada integrante do Host Club, parando diante de Kyouya, que estava na ponta. Os dois se encaravam como se competissem em algo que só eles conheciam. Graças à bota que usava, a diferença de altura não era tanta.

Então, em um movimento rápido, mas não bruto, a garota se projetou para frente.

Os lábios dela pressionavam os dele.

Kyouya sentia as bochechas arderem, mas não estava vermelho.

Sua expressão também não tinha se alterado.

Sem perceber, ele tinha cerrado os punhos, escondidos nos bolsos da calça.

O selinho durou poucos segundos no relógio, mas pareceu muito mais para o grupo.

Quando Hana fez menção de se afastar, ela fez questão de passar a língua pelos lábios do rapaz apenas para provocá-lo mais.

Um arrepio subiu forte pelas costas de Kyouya, mas o moreno não tremeu.

As garotas não sabiam o que dizer. Apesar de tudo, Hana não era de sair beijando as pessoas.

Os integrantes do Host Club estavam chocados. Aquilo era algo completamente inesperado, inclusive o aparente controle de Kyouya.

Os dois ainda ficaram se encarando por um tempo antes de Hana se virar para as amigas com um ar triunfante. Em poucos segundos, as cinco riam, sem saber direito do que. Hana tornou a se virar para o Host Club.

- Não fiquem de queixo caído. Só quis deixar bem claro que vocês devem esperar qualquer coisa de nós. – ela tinha um olhar frio e calculista que fez todos, especialmente Tamaki, tremerem.

Kyouya, por sua vez, ainda se recuperava do que tinha acontecido. Estava dividido entre duas vontades completamente diferentes, o que era uma situação nova para ele. O beijo, apesar de inesperado, o tinha incomodado mais por causa do contexto em que acontecera. Mas ele já tinha imaginado que Hana se encarregaria da "surpresa final" e que ela o escolheria. Afinal, aquela brincadeira era _dela_. Diferentemente do que ocorria no Host Club, os créditos não eram passados para agradar alguém. Não havia ninguém a quem agradar.

Todas as garotas tinham plena consciência de que a diversão toda tinha sido possível graças a Hana. E estavam visivelmente de acordo com isso. A parte delas estava feita. A recompensa estava dada. Tinham se divertido, tinham aprendido algo – vários "algos" – sobre os alunos novos. Não se importavam com quem tinha coordenado tudo.

Então, entrando na brincadeira, Catarina se pôs em pé na borda do chafariz e abraçou Hikaru, que estava suficientemente perto para isso. Quando o ruivo corou, a garota riu e lhe beijou a bochecha. As outras se divertiam. O pessoal do Host logo ria também. Kyouya sorriu. Era aquilo que importava. Que todos se divertissem. Hana parou ao lado dele, cruzando os braços diante do corpo.

- Espero que não tenha se ofendido. – ela tinha o tom baixo, perceptivelmente preocupada que tivesse irritado o moreno.

Ele negou com a cabeça. Na verdade, o que ela tinha feito tinha dissipado a sensação ruim que ele sentia. Naquele momento ele entendeu: não era uma coisa nela que o incomodava. Era ela toda. E, ao mesmo tempo, ele não entendia como poderia passar os restos dos dias em Boston sem estar com aquele grupo diferente, chamativo. Destemido.

Sem estar com Hana.

Em dois dias, ela já tinha chegado chutando todas as prioridades dele para longe e se posto no topo da lista. Ele até conseguia visualizá-la sentada no topo de sua pirâmide mental de prioridades, com o sorriso irônico e desafiador no rosto, olhando para ele como se duvidasse que ele a tirasse de lá. Por enquanto, ele preferia apenas admirar a visão.

Se as coisas dessem certo, ele não seria o único a sair de lá com as prioridades mudadas. Seus orbes se desviaram para Hikaru, que continuava com Catarina lhe abraçando por trás, a cabeça da loira no ombro do ruivo. Os dois se divertiam e Hikaru não estava mais corado. Mas parecia à vontade, o que era importante. Era mais do que a hora de ele superar Haruhi.

Uma rápida olhada para Kaoru e ele entendeu que o gêmeo mais novo pensava igual. Então o moreno tirou uma mão do bolso e enlaçou os dedos com os de Hana, que tinha abaixado um dos braços sem perceber. A garota se assustou levemente com o contato repentino, mas logo sorriu para o moreno. Naquele momento, eles selavam o acordo que uniria os dois grupos por aquele ano. Ninguém sabia afirmar como as coisas terminariam, mas isso não era importante.

* * *

Anastácia ria, se divertindo com as amigas e os mais novos integrantes do grupo. Tinham começado uma guerrinha de água infantil, tendo como principal vítima Tamaki, que tentava revidar como podia. Logo estavam todos molhados, mas não encharcados. Acabariam sentindo frio quando se acalmassem, mas não se importavam. Afinal, por que estragar o momento com um pensamento assim?

Com o canto do olho, ela conseguia ver Hana e Kyouya. Uma certa satisfação a envolveu quando ela leu nos olhos da amiga que as entrelinhas tinham sido lidas. Pelos dois. A questão agora era como as coisas se desenvolveriam. O dia tinha sido suficientemente longo para que eles percebessem rapidamente que mexiam um com o outro, o que era bom. Mas…

Catarina soltou um grito agudo, atraindo a atenção de Anastácia e a tirando de seus devaneios. A loira tinha caído sentada dentro da água, o que fazia o grupo inteiro rir. Ao redor, alguns alunos tentavam prender o riso com a cena, enquanto outros apenas se sentiam incomodados. Anastácia sorriu mais largamente. Aquela escola estava para mudar. Então, estendendo a mão para a loira, ela indicou dois alunos em um canto com a cabeça. Catarina desviou os orbes azuis na direção apontada e sorriu.

- Acho que tem gente precisando de um banho de chafariz. – o tom da loira atraiu os gêmeos, que logo entenderam a ideia, e os quatro se entreolharam.


	9. Chapter 9

Algumas semanas tinham se passado desde que os dois grupos tinham se acertado. E, de alguma forma, as pessoas tinham aceitado isso. Claro, eles continuavam sendo os estranhos, os rejeitados, os destoantes. Mas as pessoas não pareciam mais ter a necessidade de se impor sobre os alunos estrangeiros. O Host Club agora tinha o mesmo tratamento que as garotas. Os olhares tortos, os cochichos. Eles tinham a mesma atitude de quem não se importa.

Haruhi e os gêmeos passavam tanto tempo quanto dava com os amigos universitários, mas em muitos dias o contato só era possível depois das aulas, desde que não tivessem que estudar. Quando possível, eles recebiam uma ajuda dos mais velhos. Especialmente em se tratando do esquema das provas. As garotas explicavam os padrões de correção, que professores eram mais rígidos ou não, quais eram duros por fora, mas amoleciam com um agradinho bem feito.

O pessoal da Educação também tinha se acostumado com a presença de Hana. As funcionárias não se importavam – especialmente quando Kyouya aparecia –, mas os alunos mais velhos sempre a evitavam. No máximo, a olhavam da cabeça aos pés, analisando o conjunto completamente fora do padrão que ela tinha escolhido. Longe das pessoas quadradas, no entanto, a garota se divertia com Matheu. O garotinho já tinha conhecido Kyouya, mas ainda não conseguia se aproximar. "Ele me assusta" foi o que disse uma vez quando Hana perguntou o motivo. A garota apenas riu e disse que ele só precisava se acostumar.

E, por mais que Kyouya insistisse – com seu ar entre indiferente e gélido – no contrário, era sempre ela quem entregava o pequeno para o pai.

Ele sempre aparecia no mesmo horário para buscar o filho.

Eles sempre conversavam por alguns bons minutos.

Ele sempre fazia questão de dizer algo que a fizesse rir.

Ele sempre terminava a conversa tocando no braço de Hana.

Naquele dia não foi diferente.

- Sabe, você fica uma graça com esse olhar de "some daqui". – ela sorria como se estivesse vendo algo realmente engraçado quando se pôs ao lado de Kyouya depois de entregar Matheu ao pai.

O moreno apenas deu meia-volta e começou a andar.

- Não vai me dizer que você _realmente_ sente ciúme. Aliás, ciúme de que, me diz? – ela tinha um tom descrente.

- Eu prefiro não falar sobre isso aqui. – ele tinha posto as mãos nos bolsos da calça, como sempre fazia depois que saíam da Educação.

- Você nunca quer falar sobre isso. Mas vai querer no dia em que acontecer alguma coisa. E aí quem não vai querer conversar serei eu. – ela dizia aquilo mais para provocar alguma reação no rapaz – Mas você fica fofo com ciúme.

O moreno cerrou os punhos e desviou o olhar gelado para Hana.

Eles estavam, desde o começo, naquele "chove-e-não-molha". Tinham decidido ir levando, porque ainda não se conheciam direito. Mas, mesmo depois de toda a intimidade que os dois grupos adquiriram, a relação não caminhou. Hana ouvia de Anastácia que precisava fazer alguma coisa, parar de esperar que o rapaz tomasse a iniciativa. Ouvia com frequência. Mesmo assim, ela continuava adiando o próximo passo. Não sabia bem o motivo, mas imaginava que era por querer ver até onde o rapaz iria.

Kyouya, por outro lado, não tinha conversado com ninguém a respeito. Apesar de as garotas já terem dito que ele _devia_ fazer alguma coisa, porque Hana podia ser bem lerda para algumas coisas e _talvez_ – elas sabiam que não era o caso, mas precisavam de um argumento – ela ainda não tivesse certeza se o que acontecera entre os dois tinha sido coisa do momento ou era "pra valer", como Catarina tinha definido.

* * *

Hikaru, por sua vez, tinha passado a reparar mais nas "novas amigas". Cada uma tinha um jeito bem específico de tratar as pessoas. Normal, no Host também era assim. Mas não era por uma questão de imagem. Elas não tinham aquilo pré-definido como eles quando mantinham o clube. O jeito de cada uma tinha sido muito moldado no decorrer do tempo. E Hana não era a única que mudava bastante dependendo da situação em que estava.

Catarina também era bastante adaptável. Cada uma a seu modo, elas sabiam lidar com as mais diferentes situações. Para melhorar, a loira era do mesmo tipo dele e do irmão: do tipo que gosta de pregar peças. Mesmo com os horários não combinando sempre, os gêmeos apareciam com certa frequência no prédio de Artes, especialmente na parte de Arquitetura. Os olhares que os acompanhavam tinham se tornado um misto de rejeição e certo temor do que poderia acontecer. Afinal, nunca se sabia que peça eles tinham decidido pregar – ou mesmo se, naquele dia, haveria uma.

Kaoru já tinha percebido – apesar de duvidar que o irmão também tivesse – que Hikaru tinha mais do que isso como motivo. O que era bom, sem dúvida, se o mais novo estivesse certo. Por vezes, para tentar confirmar a teoria, o ruivo se afastava dos mais velhos e ficava observando como eles interagiam. De uma forma geral, Hikaru demorava significativamente para perceber que Kaoru tinha se posto no escanteio. E isso era, na opinião do mais novo, um bom sinal. Tinha feito o mesmo naquele dia, enquanto conversavam com Catarina sobre o que fazer no final de semana.

- Se vamos mesmo fazer isso, seria bom irmos logo atrás do material. – a garota estava sentada sobre a mesa, com os pés no assento da cadeira e os braços apoiados nas pernas.

- Vamos precisar achar um bom supermercado. – Hikaru coçou a nuca.

- Primeiro montamos uma lista bem direitinho do que vamos precisar. Podemos fazer isso hoje à noite, se estiver tudo bem para vocês.

- Hm, acho que tudo bem. A próxima prova é só daqui duas semanas. – Hikaru pareceu pensar – É, duas semanas.

Kaoru sorriu de canto. O irmão estava tão entretido que não tinha percebido o silêncio.

- Podemos ver com a Hana sobre os horários também. Afinal, quanto maior for a área atingida, mais legal vai ser. – Hikaru tinha um sorriso maroto no rosto.

Catarina sorriu de volta do mesmo jeito.

- Ela vai reclamar um pouco, mas vai concordar. Afinal, ela também adora qualquer coisa que mexa com a galera daqui.

- Se não fosse assim, ela se vestiria como os outros, no mínimo. – Hikaru estava realmente se divertindo com os planos – Então hoje à noite. No nosso apartamento?

A loira pareceu pensar.

- Tenho que ver isso. Se a Hana não tiver nada para fazer, podemos passar em casa antes para deixar as coisas e as outras meninas e depois vamos para a casa de vocês.

- Ou você pode ir embora conosco. – Hikaru deu de ombros.

Catarina corou de leve e virou o rosto, sem responder. Kaoru sorriu mais largamente.

- Está decidido. – a voz do mais novo pareceu assustar os outros dois, o que o divertia – Depois da aula, nos encontre na entrada da garagem. Você vai embora conosco.

- M… Mas…! – Catarina sentia o coração acelerado e conseguia ouvir o próprio sangue correndo.

- Mas…? – Kaoru tombou levemente a cabeça para a direita, esperando a resposta com um sorriso divertido.

A loira bufou e se levantou.

- Eu vou falar com a Hana…! Voltem para a aula…! – e então saiu, com os braços cruzados diante do corpo pequeno.

Kaoru ria.

- Uma graça. – ele desviou o olhar da porta para o irmão – Não acha, Hikaru?

O mais velho concordou levemente com a cabeça, corando um pouco ao perceber que o fizera. Kaoru pareceu se divertir mais com aquilo, saindo da sala com um sorriso largo no rosto e as mãos nos bolsos da calça. Hikaru hesitou, mas foi atrás do irmão. Afinal, agora não podiam fazer nada além de esperar. Catarina mandaria um aviso para eles quando tivesse acabado de acertar as coisas com Hana.

* * *

De noite, os quatro estavam sentados no chão da sala do apartamento que os gêmeos tinham alugado. Conversavam animados sobre trivialidades depois de já terem acertado tudo para a brincadeira que fariam dali uns dias. Então o olhar questionador de Kaoru caiu sobre Hana. A garota devolveu o olhar com um quê de desafio e logo o ruivo tinha se levantado para pegar uma garrafa vazia. Catarina e Hikaru se entreolharam, levemente temerosos.

- O que vocês acabaram de combinar nesse pacto silencioso aí? – a voz de Catarina saía levemente esganiçada.

Kaoru tornou a se sentar a tempo de responder.

- Vamos brincar de verdade ou desafio! – ele sorria animado, sendo acompanhado de uma risada satisfeita de Hana.

Catarina gelou.

- Nada disso. Nana-ni-na-não. – a loira gesticulava freneticamente.

- Ora, Cat, pra quê todo esse medo? Qual é o pior que podemos fazer? – Hana tinha um tom deliberadamente inocente.

- Pra quê?! Você ainda pergunta? – a loira parecia chocada – Já se esqueceu da última vez…?!

Hana riu alto.

- Não vai se repetir. Eu prometo. – a morena tinha um ar de satisfação que fez os gêmeos se entreolharem, num misto de curiosidade e um leve temor.

- Podemos começar? – Hana colocou a mão sobre a garrafa – Fundo é pergunta e boca é resposta. – quando o trio concordou, ela girou a garrafa.

A garrafa girou por alguns segundos antes de parar apontando para Catarina e Hikaru, que estavam sentados frente-a-frente. A loira se empertigou. Seria interessante desafiar o gêmeo. Com certa empolgação na voz, ela cantarolou ao perguntar se ele escolhia verdade ou desafio. Hikaru engoliu em seco, olhando da garrafa para a amiga ao responder.

- Desafio.

Hana sorriu, apoiando o cotovelo na perna cruzada e a bochecha na mão fechada, esperando pelo que a amiga bolaria.

- Eu te desafio a… – ela fez uma pausa dramática – Compartilhar com a gente seu desejo mais estranho. – ela tinha um sorriso satisfeito no rosto.

Hikaru corou em segundos e ficou pálido em seguida. Catarina e Hana riam, enquanto Kaoru olhava preocupado para o irmão. Não fazia ideia de qual era a resposta àquilo, mas, pela reação do outro, não deveria ser nada muito bom. O gêmeo mais velho tinha travado. Não conseguia processar mais nada. Ele apenas olhava para a loira com uma expressão entre assustada e descrente, abrindo e fechando a boca repetidas vezes como se falar fosse muito difícil.

Hana abraçou o rapaz pelo pescoço e sussurrou em sua orelha ao falar.

- A gente promete não falar para ninguém, fofo.

A reação de Hikaru foi imediata. Ele se afastou de Hana, com o rosto vermelho e o coração batendo rápido. Tremia de leve, em parte pelo susto. As garotas se divertiam com a cena. Kaoru suspirou. Nunca tinha visto o irmão tão alterado. Ele sorriu de canto. Podia ser bom. _"Desde que o Hikaru não termine traumatizado, acho que ta tudo bem…"_, ele olhou para o irmão. Hikaru ainda tentava se recompor.

Então, juntando-se à roda mais uma vez, o gêmeo mais velho ajeitou a gola da camiseta e pigarreou. Ainda tinha as bochechas vermelhas, mas parecia um pouco mais calmo. Um pouco bem pouco. Kaoru achava certa graça. Até que o irmão ficava bonitinho daquele jeito. Catarina e Hana tinham se acalmado e esperavam pela resposta com um ar satisfeito e desafiador.

- Eu… – ele fitava a garrafa, com as mãos fechadas sobre o colo. Pigarreou mais uma vez – Que droga…! – o ruivo fechou os olhos e respirou fundo algumas vezes, mas o cenho permanecia franzido – Meu desejo mais estranho é…

Kaoru pôs a mão sobre o joelho do irmão, como se dissesse que estava tudo bem e que o outro podia levar o tempo que precisasse. Hikaru sorriu de canto e colocou uma mão sobre a de Kaoru. Seu coração batia mais devagar, apesar de ainda não estar no ritmo normal. As bochechas tinham voltado à cor de sempre. Mas, mesmo assim, ainda estava estampado em seu rosto o quanto se sentia sem graça com aquilo, o que divertia as meninas.

Hikaru respirou fundo mais uma vez e então soltou as palavras uma atrás da outra, em um fôlego só.

- Comer uma omelete feita pela menina de quem eu gosto escrito "eu te amo" com o ketchup _(N/A: ele se refere àquelas que são arroz envolvido com omelete e vem com ketchup em cima, que é usado para se escrever algo para quem vai comer)_.

Hana e Catarina se entreolharam. Algo _romântico_ como aquilo definitivamente não era o estilo do rapaz, o que tornava o desejo estranho. Mas, ao mesmo tempo em que era estranho, era "extremamente fofo", como as duas anunciaram em voz alta pouco depois de o ruivo acabar de falar. Então as duas, quase se jogando sobre o amigo, o abraçaram com força.

- Que bonitinho! Ele até ficou sem graça para dizer isso! – Hana se divertia apertando a bochecha de Hikaru.

- Quem diria que ele tinha esse lado todo apaixonadinho! – Catarina bagunçava o cabelo do rapaz.

- Ta, ta, chega! Saiam de cima de mim! – apesar do tom bravo, Hikaru estava visivelmente se divertindo. Kaoru, ao seu lado, apenas ria da cena, assim como as garotas.

Então, após uma breve troca de olhares, Hana e Catarina beijaram, cada uma, uma bochecha de Hikaru e o soltaram, voltando para seus lugares. O ruivo tinha novamente as bochechas rosadas. Esperava que as duas rissem dele por querer algo tão bobo e romântico. Mas elas tinham feito exatamente o contrário, o que o fazia sorrir de canto. Então ele se ajeitou e levou uma mão à garrafa. Era hora de continuar com a brincadeira.

A garrafa parou apontando de Kaoru para Hana.

O ruivo sorriu com visível prazer da situação.

A morena engoliu em seco.

- Desafio. – apesar disso, a voz dela saía firme.

Kaoru apoiou os braços nas pernas cruzadas, projetando um pouco o corpo para frente. O sorriso continuava em seu rosto. Ao seu lado, o telefone piscava, indicando que a mensagem que ele escrevera tinha acabado de ser entregue. A morena fitava o aparelho como se pudesse extrair alguma coisa de lá. Não demorou muito para a campainha tocar.

- Eu a desafio a beijar quem estiver atrás da porta. – a satisfação de Kaoru era tanta que era quase palpável.

Hana engoliu em seco.

- Isso não é justo. Não deveríamos envolver terceiros no jogo. – ela tinha sentado sobre as mãos para tentar controlar o nervosismo. Poderia ser qualquer um, mas ela sentia que ele tinha escolhido a dedo quem apareceria.

- Não se preocupe, eu avisei que estamos jogando. Não vai precisar explicar. – Kaoru se levantou – Eu vou com você até a porta.

Hana soltou o ar pesadamente. Não tinha escolha. Então a garota se levantou e, enquanto ia até a entrada do apartamento, sentia os olhos de Hikaru e de Catarina em suas costas. Aquilo não estava nos planos. Tinha combinado o jogo com Kaoru para fazer com que Catarina e Hikaru ficassem juntos. Apenas. Ela parou ao ver que o ruivo tinha parado junto à porta. A mão dele estava na maçaneta. Ela sabia que não poderia ficar onde estava, que teria de ficar bem na frente da porta.

Respirando fundo, ela cobriu a pouca distância que sobrava.

Kaoru abriu a porta num ritmo deliberadamente menor do que deveria.

Hana sentia o coração batendo forte na garganta.

Quando a porta se abriu, ela sentiu os joelhos tremerem.

Não poderia ser verdade.


	10. Chapter 10

Quando a porta se abriu, ela sentiu os joelhos tremerem.

Não poderia ser verdade.

Seu rosto ficou vermelho como tomate em poucos segundos. O ar lhe saiu todo de uma vez dos pulmões. Os orbes que a fitavam pareciam indiferentes, mas as mãos nos bolsos indicavam o contrário. Aquilo não mexia só com ela. A garota respirou fundo. Precisava se acalmar. O olhar de Kaoru – e Hikaru e Catarina mais atrás – não ajudava. O ruivo expressava um misto de satisfação e ansiedade. Ansiedade por que ela não sabia.

- Não se preocupe, a gente tem tempo. – a voz de Kaoru era provocadora.

Hana cerrou os pulsos por um breve instante e então ficou frente a frente com o visitante. Sem a bota, ela ficava com a cabeça no meio do peito do rapaz. A diferença de altura a incomodava. Ela fitou o peito do outro por alguns segundos e então levantou o olhar. Ele a olhava de volta com uma frieza e indiferença calculados, mas que não escondiam totalmente o que sentia. Ela sabia. Era do mesmo jeito.

- Abaixa. – apesar de seu estado, a garota tinha a voz firme.

Ele aproximou o rosto do dela sem hesitar, quase tocando as testas.

Ela engoliu em seco.

- Merda…

E então cobriu a distância que faltava. Seus lábios estavam pressionados aos dele. Eram quentes e estranhamente acolhedores. Mas ele _tinha sido avisado_ da brincadeira. Tudo aquilo poderia ser coisa de sua cabeça. Ela poderia estar vendo o que queria onde queria. E, por isso, não esperava nada vindo dele. Assim, poucos segundos depois, tinha se separado do rapaz, que apenas se ajeitou e analisou o apartamento com o olhar.

O silêncio era total.

Hana, de punhos cerrados, deu meia-volta e tornou a se sentar. O coração estava quase pulando do peito, num misto de raiva e satisfação. Os olhares de Kaoru e Kyouya continuavam sobre ela. Então a garota ouviu o ruivo mais novo convidando o moreno a entrar e participar. O mais velho não respondeu e logo a porta foi fechada. Kyouya tinha apenas balançado a cabeça em negativa em resposta e voltado para seu próprio apartamento.

Hana sentia as bochechas arderem.

Catarina sentia-se chocada.

Hikaru sorria largamente, assim como Kaoru. Toda aquela encenação era típica do amigo.

- Vamos continuar? – Kaoru tinha um tom divertido na voz. Sem esperar resposta, ele girou novamente a garrafa.

Hana para Catarina.

A loira engoliu em seco.

- Verdade. Pelo amor de deus, verdade. – ela se apressou em responder antes mesmo que a amiga perguntasse.

- Éééé verdade… – a morena pareceu pensar por um breve instante, ainda não totalmente recomposta – Que… Vejamos… Que você gosta de um dos alunos estrangeiros? – a morena lançou um olhar significativo para Kaoru por um segundo e então tornou a fitar Catarina.

- E-eu… – a loira secou as palmas das mãos na calça. A resposta saiu quando ela soltou o ar todo de uma vez – É. – pelo menos não estava vermelha.

Kaoru e Hana sorriram com satisfação e olharam para Hikaru. Antes que alguém pudesse protestar, a morena girou a garrafa.

Kaoru para Hikaru.

- Desafio. – o mais velho sorriu com satisfação. O que Kaoru poderia fazer para constrangê-lo?

- Eu o desafio a beijar a Catarina. Um beijo de verdade, hein? – o mais novo sorria largamente, passando os braços ao redor dos ombros da loira como se para evitar que ela fugisse.

A menor sentiu o rosto ferver de repente. Hana continha o riso como podia, olhando de um para outro dos amigos. Agora as coisas estavam nos eixos. Hikaru franziu o cenho. O que diabo Kaoru poderia estar planejando com aquilo? Então, tirando a garrafa do caminho, o gêmeo mais velho se ajoelhou no centro da roda e colocou uma mão no rosto de Catarina. Na mesma hora, Kaoru a soltou, sentando ao lado de Hana.

Sem que ninguém percebesse, os dois bateram as mãos como se comemorassem uma vitória.

Hikaru engoliu em seco, fitando os orbes azuis de Catarina. Naquele momento, eles contrastavam bastante com a pele repentinamente rubra da loira. Era melhor não demorar mais. Então ele abaixou o rosto, tocando de forma inicialmente hesitante a boca da outra com a própria. A garota não o rejeitou, de forma que o ruivo passou a beijá-la.

Catarina ouvia a própria circulação correndo.

Não tinha sido mais do que um selinho relativamente demorado quando Hikaru tornou a se afastar, mas tinha tirado Catarina da posse de suas habilidades mentais. Hana ria, cobrindo a boca com a mão para abafar o riso, e Kaoru tinha passado os braços ao redor dos ombros do irmão. Hikaru suspirou.

- Catarina, fofa. – Hana tinha se posto diante da amiga e a ajudava a levantar – Vem, vamos beber um pouco de água.

A loira concordou de pronto, levantando e indo para a cozinha sem protestar. Não conseguia processar nada do que se passava naquele momento. Kaoru aproveitou a ausência das duas para falar com Hikaru. Sentou-se no sofá de frente para o irmão, sorrindo um tanto largamente. Hikaru apenas tinha o cenho franzido em resposta.

- E então, o que achou? – Kaoru parecia feliz com a situação.

- O que achei do que? – Hikaru se fazia de desentendido.

Da porta da cozinha, Hana ouvia a conversa enquanto via Catarina virar um copo atrás do outro de água.

- Ora, de beijar a Cat. Foi bom? – Kaoru falava como se lidasse com uma criança.

- Ah… Foi… Sei lá. Estranho. Mas um estranho bom. – Hikaru fitou o chão. O mais estranho tinha sido que, desde que passaram a conviver mais com a amiga loira, ele se sentia cada vez menos incomodado com Haruhi e Tamaki. O desafio de Kaoru o tinha feito perceber aquilo.

- Estranho por quê? Você gosta dela? Acha que isso pode complicar as coisas? – Kaoru tinha um ar paciente.

Hikaru negou com a cabeça.

- Você viu como ela ficou. Era de _você_ que ela estava falando quando respondeu à pergunta da Hana. – pelo tom, Kaoru sorria.

Hikaru ficou um momento em silêncio.

- Mas eu…

- Você gosta da Haruhi. É, eu sei. Mas ainda temos tempo para você mudar de ideia. – Kaoru se levantou e foi em direção à cozinha, acariciando a cabeça do irmão no caminho – Acho que agora é melhor pararmos. A Cat não parece muito em condições de continuar. – o ruivo olhava de Hana para Catarina ao falar.

A morena conferiu a hora.

- Podemos dormir aqui? Não gosto de dirigir a essa hora.

Kaoru assentiu com a cabeça.

- Sem problemas.

Hana sorriu e Kaoru voltou para a sala.

* * *

Já estavam no meio da noite quando o telefone de Hana vibrou sob o travesseiro. Ela e Catarina estavam dividindo um dos quartos do apartamento. A morena se espreguiçou, olhando no visor quem a tinha acordado. Ao seu lado, esparramada no colchão, estava Catarina. As duas tinham juntado as camas para facilitar as conversas até tarde da noite. A morena sorriu de canto. Pelo menos não tinha acordado a amiga quando se assustou com o telefone.

Hana se levantou, com o aparelho na mão, e foi até a cozinha. Sentia sede e aproveitaria para ver a mensagem que tinha recebido. Pela hora marcada no topo, a mensagem tinha chegado atrasada. _"Eu mereço…"_, ela suspirou. Precisaria de um copo de leite morno para voltar a dormir. Então ela deixou o aparelho sobre a mesa da cozinha e foi atrás do que precisava, parando apenas para tomar água antes.

Na volta, a morena se assustou ao ver Kaoru sentado no sofá, enrolado em uma colcha grossa e com uma caneca levemente fumegante nas mãos. O ruivo sorriu ao ver a amiga e a convidou para se juntar a ele no sofá. Hana aceitou de bom grado, tomando o chocolate quente que preparara com cuidado para não se queimar. O silêncio se instalou entre eles por alguns instantes, até que o ruivo decidiu falar.

- A Cat ainda surtou muito antes de vocês dormirem?

Hana tomou um gole da bebida antes de responder.

- Não muito, na verdade. Acho que ela ainda não processou direito o que aconteceu. E seu irmão, falou mais alguma coisa?

Kaoru riu baixinho.

- Não… Mas ele ficou vermelho uma hora. Quando lembrou como as coisas aconteceram. Acho que ele ainda não acredita que fez isso.

- Seria bom se eles se acertassem. – a morena terminou a bebida em dois grandes goles e pôs a caneca sobre a mesa de centro.

- De fato… Mas e você, Hana? – Kaoru desviou o olhar tranquilo para a amiga, que o fitou de volta com curiosidade, o que fez o sorriso do ruivo alargar um pouco – Quando vai se acertar com Kyouya-senpai?

Hana riu de leve da pergunta. Era estranho falar em inglês e usar os tratamentos japoneses.

- E tem o que acertar? As reações dele já disseram tudo. – ela levantou as pernas e apoiou os braços cruzados sobre os joelhos – Incluindo hoje. – e então ela apoiou o rosto sobre os braços, o que levantou levemente suas bochechas.

Kaoru terminou a bebida e colocou a caneca sobre a mesa, junto à usada pela outra. Então, sem dizer nada, passou um braço ao redor dos ombros da amiga e a puxou para si em um abraço carinhoso e quase paternal. A morena levou alguns segundos, mas logo o abraçava de volta, escondendo o rosto em seu peito. Não demorou muito para sentir a mão de Kaoru passeando por seus cabelos, lhe fazendo carinho. O gesto a fez sorrir de canto. Aquele era um garoto que merecia todo o amor do mundo. E, até onde ela sabia, ainda não tinha encontrado ninguém.

O ruivo desejou que, sendo os dois parecidos, eles fossem capazes de perceber os sentimentos um do outro. _"Mas Kyouya-senpai é bom em esconder o que sente…"_, ele abraçou a garota um pouco mais forte, como se quisesse protegê-la de algo. _"Pelo visto, acertar esses dois vai ser mais difícil que acertar o Hikaru com a Cat…"_, então a envolveu com os dois braços. As reações da garota durante o jogo tinham deixado bem claro como ela se sentia. Já as de Kyouya tinham feito com que ele parecesse insensível. _"Não custava nada ter se juntado à gente"_.

Quando Kaoru percebeu, Hana tinha adormecido em seu colo. O ruivo sorriu de canto, ajeitando a coberta sobre ele e a amiga e apoiando a cabeça sobre a dela. Talvez dormir ali não fosse uma ideia tão ruim. Poucos segundos depois, ele também dormia, ainda envolvendo Hana em seus braços como se a protegesse. Quando a garota acordou, sentir o calor vindo de Kaoru a fez sorrir. Às vezes era bom ter uma companhia masculina agradável na hora de dormir.

O sol entrava pela janela através das frestas da cortina. A casa ainda estava quieta. Era cedo, apesar de tudo. Muito cedo, como a garota constatou ao desviar o olhar para um relógio na parede. A morena apenas se ajeitou, apertando mais a colcha contra o corpo. Kaoru tinha um ar inocente quando dormia. Sem pensar muito a respeito, Hana lhe beijou carinhosamente a bochecha. O ruivo abriu lentamente os olhos, parecendo um tanto desnorteado de início. Então, ao fitar a amiga, ele sorriu de canto e retribuiu ao beijo com outro na bochecha dela.

- Acho que devíamos voltar para a cama ou vamos ficar doloridos. – ele se ajeitou no sofá ao falar.

Hana esticou um pouco o braço para fora da coberta e logo se encolheu de novo.

- Mas… Frio…!

Kaoru riu, tornando a abraçá-la.

- Não vai ficar frio o dia todo?

- Talvez. – ela tornou a se apoiar no amigo – Mas, por enquanto, eu não quero enfrentá-lo. – Kaoru riu de novo, o que fez Hana sorrir – Você deve estar desconfortável…

O ruivo negou com a cabeça.

- Não precisa se preocupar com isso. – ele sorria de canto – E o que fez você levantar no meio da noite?

- Ah, meu telefone tocou. – a morena olhou ao redor, procurando o aparelho – E ele está… Está… Em algum lugar.

Kaoru riu mais uma vez.

- Depois você procura. Ou alguém encontra por acaso. – ele olhou para a morena.

- E você? – a garota tinha tornado a fechar os olhos, com a cabeça apoiada no ombro do amigo.

- Na verdade, eu não dormi. Só um pouco agora. – ele sorria com um ar triste – Hikaru teve muitos pesadelos no começo da noite.

Hana não pôde deixar de achar graça. Kaoru cuidava do irmão como se de um filho. Era fofo, pelo menos para ela. A garota sorriu de canto. O ruivo olhava para frente ao acabar de falar e ela teve vontade de abraçá-lo e dizer, em um tom provavelmente maternal, que ele era um bom menino. Mas apenas ficou olhando para o amigo com um carinho verdadeiramente profundo. Os gêmeos tinham uma relação fraternal diferente de qualquer outra que ela tivesse visto. Ao mesmo tempo em que era estranha, tinha sua beleza. A garota só lamentava que os outros geralmente preferiam ver pessoas assim com maus olhos.

- Você deveria ir para a cama e dormir de verdade. – ela se levantou, estendendo a mão para ele.

Kaoru sorriu para a amiga e segurou a mão estendida, se levantando. Hana franziu o cenho com a diferença de altura e mostrou a língua para o rapaz, que riu em resposta. Então ele lhe acariciou a cabeça e foi para o quarto. Hana se virou para ele, perguntando se ele conseguiria dormir fácil. O ruivo deu de ombros e fechou a porta atrás de si. À garota coube levar as canecas para a cozinha antes de voltar para o quarto.

A coberta continuou no sofá.

* * *

Quando Catarina acordou, estranhou que Hana não estivesse em sua cama. Ao olhar ao redor, constatou que a amiga estava sentada em uma das poltronas que havia no cômodo, encolhida no assento e com uma coberta até o pescoço. No chão, caído, estava um livro grosso com uma página marcada. Para a alegria da morena, o livro tinha caído fechado. Catarina se levantou e recolheu o livro, deixando-o sobre a escrivaninha. Imaginou que Hana tivesse acordado no meio da noite e não tivesse conseguido voltar a dormir.

Ela sorriu de canto ao olhar para a morena mais uma vez e então foi para o banheiro. Já eram mais de nove horas da manhã: hora de sua corrida matinal. Ela lavou o rosto e ajeitou o cabelo enrolado com certa dificuldade, mas no tempo previsto. Tomaria banho quando voltasse. Felizmente, estava sempre com seu aparelho de música. Procurou nas gavetas alguma coisa que servisse para a atividade esportiva e se trocou em pouco tempo, saindo para correr em seguida.


	11. Chapter 11

Hana acordou quando era quase meio-dia com batidas na porta do quarto. Sentia-se dura por ter ficado tanto tempo na mesma posição quase fetal sobre a poltrona. Catarina já tinha voltado de sua corrida e tomado banho, agora estava na sala conversando com Kaoru. Hikaru tinha saído para chamar a morena. Hana se espreguiçou e foi lavar o rosto antes de abrir a porta. Tinha o cabelo desgrenhado e o rosto marcado da coberta. Prendeu o cabelo em um rabo baixo, mas não tinha como dar um jeito no rosto.

Quando abriu a porta, Hikaru parou com a mão no ar a tempo de não acertar a garota.

- Achei que não acordaria nunca. – o ruivo tinha um tom divertido na voz.

- Achei que fosse me bater. – ela franziu o cenho – Que horas são?

- Meio-dia, Hana. Você dormiu bastante, hein? – o mais novo colocou a mão sobre a cabeça da morena, visivelmente fazendo gozação.

Hana suspirou. Estava atrasada.

- Pode pedir pra Cat vir aqui? Eu preciso fazer uns telefonemas. – ao ver a expressão confusa de Hikaru, ela apenas acrescentou um "por favor" e fechou a porta.

Tinha combinado de ver Matheu naquele dia. Iria ao parque com ele. Kyouya iria junto, "apenas por precaução". Palavras do moreno. Hana sorriu de canto ao se lembrar disso. Mas seu sorriso logo sumiu ao pensar que ainda precisaria passar em casa, tomar um banho e ver o que vestir para só então ir se encontrar com o garoto. E não tinha deixado um ponto de encontro marcado com Kyouya. Precisava resolver isso.

- Senhor Williams? Desculpe por ligar assim, mas achei que seria melhor avisar que vou me atrasar um pouco. Acabei perdendo a hora… – ela fez uma pausa ao perceber que o homem iria falar e escutou por alguns segundos – Tudo bem, compro sim. Chocolate? – uma nova pausa – Tudo bem, eu levo sim. Até mais, então.

Em seguida, ela ligou para Kyouya. Enquanto o telefone chamava, Catarina entrou no quarto.

- Ta tudo bem? – a loira tinha o cenho franzido.

- Ah, sim. – Hana sorriu para a amiga – Mas eu preciso voltar para casa. Vai comigo? – nesse momento, o rapaz atendeu – Ah, não você. Você eu sei que vai. Perguntei pra Cat. – pausa – Ah, não precisa ficar irritadinho assim por isso, por favor. Seguinte, eu preciso passar em casa. Onde a gente se encontra? – pausa – Ta, então te vejo lá embaixo em cinco minutos. – e então ela desligou.

- Vai sair com o Kyouya? – Catarina sorria de canto com certa satisfação.

- Vamos ao parque. – Hana terminou de juntar suas coisas – Vai voltar comigo ou não?

Catarina pensou por um instante.

- Ah, não. Depois peço carona para os gêmeos se precisar.

Hana assentiu com a cabeça e então calçou os sapatos. Beijou a amiga no rosto e saiu apressada. A chave do carro chacoalhava em sua mão. Despediu-se dos gêmeos com um aceno e um beijo soprado e saiu, descendo pelas escadas. Seria mais rápido que esperar o elevador e não eram muitos andares. Chegou à garagem pouco antes de a porta do elevador se abrir e revelar um Kyouya levemente emburrado por ter sido acordado antes do previsto. Graças a Tamaki, o moreno tinha dormido pouco.

A morena dava partida no carro quando o rapaz entrou. Sem pensar muito no que fazia, ela o beijou na bochecha antes de cumprimentá-lo. Kyouya se assustou de início, mas se recompôs em poucos segundos, fechando a porta com a delicadeza esperada, de forma que a porta fez um ruído levemente alto ao bater. Hana jogou o que tinha no colo no banco de trás e saiu com o carro. Kyouya ainda tentava entender o que tinha acontecido.

- Pela cara, dormiu mal. – ela sorriu de forma marota para ele – Tamaki estava eufórico de novo?

O moreno concordou com a cabeça e apoiou o braço na porta. A cabeça pendia para trás, afundando levemente no couro.

- Ele é uma graça todo apaixonado assim, mas consegue chegar a um nível realmente irritante, não? – a morena ria da expressão emburrada do outro – Bom, vamos passar na minha casa antes de ir. Eu preciso trocar de roupa e tomar banho. E temos que comprar picolés.

Kyouya se virou para Hana ao ouvir a última frase.

- Por que temos que comprar sorvete exatamente?

- O senhor Williams pediu.

O rapaz cerrou o punho esquerdo, mas a garota não viu. Estava ocupada demais manobrando no trânsito.

- Só por isso? – o tom de Kyouya era frio, mas Hana apenas ignorou.

- Matheu pediu, na verdade. – ela olhou brevemente para o outro e sorriu de canto.

- Você está mimando muito esse garoto. – Kyouya tinha voltado a olhar pela janela.

Ela deu de ombros.

- É só de vez em quando, você que é exagerado.

- Você o vê todo dia. Mesmo quando não temos aula.

- E isso o incomoda? Por acaso você está com _ciúme_? – ela estava visivelmente se divertindo com a conversa.

Kyouya não respondeu, o que fez com que a garota sorrisse com satisfação. Talvez Anastácia tivesse razão e era hora de Hana tomar a iniciativa. Mas aquilo poderia ficar para depois. No momento, ela só conseguia pensar em tomar um bom banho e por uma roupa limpa.

* * *

Quando saíram para o supermercado, Hana vestia uma saia que ficava pouco acima dos joelhos, para variar um pouco das saias longas que costumava usar. Era uma verde militar pregueada e camuflada. Por baixo, ela usava um short curto o suficiente para não aparecer, apenas aquecê-la. Usava também uma regata branca com uma jaqueta preta por cima. Calçava uma bota de cano alto até o joelho, com cadarços que subiam desde o peito do pé até a canela, salto alto e uma pequena plataforma na frente, ambos de borracha. A plataforma era pelo salto ser muito alto, de forma a não machucar o pé.

Kyouya tinha franzido o cenho ao ver como a garota estava vestida, mas não podia negar que tinha gostado. Ela tinha um estilo diferente, que, ao mesmo tempo em que lhe causava estranheza, o atraía. Poucas pessoas se vestiam daquela forma, então a garota sempre chamava atenção por onde passava. O rapaz tinha notado alguns olhares um tanto mal-intencionados, sempre se pondo mais próximo de Hana quando isso acontecia e olhando em volta com um ar de poucos amigos.

As pessoas tendiam a entender rapidamente o recado.

* * *

Quando chegaram no parque, o céu tinha aberto, ficando consideravelmente azul. O sol estava fraco, mas aquecia o suficiente. Em um banco no lado oposto ao que o casal – ou quase casal – estava, Matheu se encontrava com o pai, conversando animado sobre alguma coisa. O homem sorria de forma verdadeira, o que fez Hana sorrir sem perceber. O garotinho falava gesticulando com as mãos e os braços, sorrindo largamente para o pai. Quando o pequeno viu Hana e Kyouya, seu sorriso se alargou – se aquilo fosse mesmo possível – e ele sairia em disparada na direção dos dois se não fosse pelo pai.

* * *

Jenna, Anastácia e Mei estavam sentadas na sala da casa que tinham comprado dois anos antes, conversando sobre o pessoal do Host Club. Pelo clima que tinha se instalado entre Hana e Kyouya e Catarina e Hikaru, aquele era um assunto frequente, mas, a cada vez, um aspecto diferente era abordado. A noite passada fora pelas duas integrantes, ainda ausentes, do grupo, apenas reforçava a teoria do trio de que aquela união tinha vindo para ficar.

- Mas o problema vai ser no final do ano. Eles não voltam para o Japão? – o comentário com ar pessimista veio de Mei.

- Ai, Mei, pra que pensar nisso agora? Você acha que eles se importam? Querem mais é curtir o tempo que eles têm juntos. – Jenna tinha um leve ar de reprovação.

- Mas esse é um ponto importante. E se elas quiserem ir para o Japão com eles? – Anastácia franziu o cenho.

- Ai, gente, quanta bobagem. Elas não iam simplesmente nos largar aqui a ver navios. – Jenna revirou os olhos – Mas e vocês? Não se interessaram por nenhum, por acaso? – ela tinha um ar levemente provocativo.

As outras duas pararam para pensar.

- O Kaoru é bonitinho. – Anastácia foi a primeira a responder.

- Convenhamos, ele é super o seu tipo de menino. – Jenna tinha se empolgado com a ideia.

Mei concordou com a cabeça. E, parando para pensar, Kaoru era o que tinha se tornado mais próximo da amiga. Na verdade, ele tinha se tornado o mais próximo de todas elas de algum jeito. Mas, em se tratando de Anny, a intimidade parecia ganhar um ar diferente. Como se o ruivo tivesse medo de fazer alguma besteira e afastar Anastácia. Como se tentasse frear um flerte que mal existia, porque o rapaz sabia que as técnicas do Host Club – àquela altura, elas já sabiam do grupo na escola japonesa e das encenações para as clientes – não funcionariam. Não com elas. Muito menos com Anastácia.

- Ele é fofo. – Anastácia deu de ombros – Daí a ser "super o meu tipo de menino" eu já não sei.

- Fala sério, ele é uma graça. Todo preocupado. Com todo mundo. Observador. E bonito. – Jenna tinha um ar maroto que fez um arrepio correr pelas costas de Anny.

- E mais novo. – a garota franziu o cenho – Não acho que ele seja tanto quanto aparenta.

- Ora, que bobagem. Como se dois anos nos tornassem as madames Maturidade. – Jenna tinha um ar zombeteiro.

- Bom, na verdade, considerando que as mulheres amadurecem primeiro, dois anos fazem bastante diferença. – Mei tinha um ar inocente, sem perceber que estava jogando água fria no argumento de Jenna, que suspirou.

Anastácia apenas riu.

* * *

Catarina estava deitada preguiçosamente no sofá, esperando enquanto Hikaru fazia pipoca. O ruivo não estava acostumado a _preparar _coisas, mas tinha seguido as instruções do pacote – felizmente eles tinham posto um aparelho de micro-ondas no apartamento – e tudo parecia estar dando certo. Kaoru tinha saído por alguns instantes, dizendo apenas que já voltava. Na verdade, ele estava no apartamento de Mori e Hani, matando tempo. Queria dar ao irmão e à amiga a oportunidade de ficarem sozinhos um pouco. Depois perguntaria a Hikaru como tinham sido as coisas.

"_Ver filme e comer pipoca. Sentados no sofá dividindo a coberta. Que programa mais romântico, Hikaru"_, Kaoru sorriu de canto. Hani estava dormindo naquela hora e Mori preparava alguma coisa na cozinha. Apesar de não aparentar, o moreno tinha mais habilidades além das artes marciais. Kaoru lia um livro qualquer que tinha pegado da prateleira dos amigos. Era algo sobre a origem de várias lendas e contos infantis.

Alguns andares abaixo, Tamaki e Haruhi seguiam a mesma programação dos amigos. Tinham alugado alguns filmes e, como a garota já tinha estudado tudo que precisava, os dois podiam passar um tempo juntos. O loiro tinha ficado quase eufórico quando soube, o que arrancou algumas risadas de Haruhi. Eles estavam sentados no sofá, enrolados em uma colcha nem grossa nem fina. Tamaki abraçava a garota ao seu lado pela cintura, mantendo-a perto de si. Haruhi não parecia se incomodar, ficando com a cabeça apoiada no loiro.

Dividiam um pote de pipoca de panela, preparado pela garota. Todas aquelas coisas misturadas – passar um tempo com Haruhi, poder ficar abraçado a ela, comer algo que ela cozinhara – faziam com que o coração de Tamaki batesse com força de tamanha alegria. Tanto que o loiro não sabia como estava conseguindo se manter quieto sentado no sofá.

* * *

Aquele era um dia bastante agradável para todos eles, apesar de Kyouya se sentir desconfortável com a presença do pai de Matheu. Mas o que poderia fazer? O garoto não poderia simplesmente sair sozinho para o parque. Naquele momento, o moreno estava apoiado com as costas em uma árvore, vendo Hana ajudar a criança a limpar a boca suja por causa do picolé. A morena parecia verdadeiramente tranquila e confortável com a situação, assim como Matheu.

A cena fazia Kyouya sorrir de canto.


	12. Chapter 12

Era, após várias semanas de considerável folga, o nada desejado período de provas. Para os cursos da faculdade, aquilo significava não ter aulas. Já para o pessoal do colégio, significava exatamente o contrário. A grade era alterada um pouco, de forma que as provas eram sempre no começo do dia, mas eles não estavam dispensados depois.

- Isso é injusto. – Hikaru reclamava pela terceira vez no dia, um domingo, sobre o método escolhido pela instituição.

Hana suspirou. Tinham marcado de fazer um grupo de estudo naquele dia, mais pela companhia, já que os cursos eram todos diferentes. Mas o ruivo estava tornando impossível, para a maioria deles, estudar. A morena já tinha colocado fones de ouvido para tentar bloquear as reclamações do amigo, mas não tinham funcionado. O volume que a agradava não era alto suficiente e aumentar mais lhe daria dor de cabeça.

Haruhi e Jenna pareciam ser as únicas concentradas, pelo menos por um tempo. Logo as garotas perceberam que Jenna tinha dormido na mesma posição em que estava enquanto estudava. Era difícil para todos. A primeira prova para Hana era de Sociologia da Moda – algo que ela detestava. Catarina tinha Cálculo, que, apesar de não ser das mais complicadas, estava longe de ser seu forte. Jenna tinha que lidar com História do Design – e a área de humanas não era exatamente sua paixão. Mei tinha prova de Psicologia aplicada à odontologia, algo que ela tinha sincera dificuldade em entender – afinal, se é para mexer com a boca do paciente, para que saber psicologia? Já Anastácia tinha que entender Farmacologia. Não era um estudo tão profundo – o que já a fazia agradecer aos céus –, mas ainda era complicado, já que a professora exigia que os alunos soubessem, além do nome genérico, o nome comercial de diversos medicamentos e seu mecanismo de ação de uma forma mais geral. Apenas "age no cérebro" não era suficiente.

Quando Hikaru suspirou, Hana e Anastácia olharam para ele já de mau humor, prevendo uma nova reclamação. Mas o ruivo apenas se levantou e foi até a cozinha. Estavam no apartamento de Kyouya, que tinha decidido tirar um cochilo depois de algumas horas meio infrutíferas de estudo. Alguma coisa – que ele ainda não sabia o que era, além de Hikaru – o incomodava. Sua mente se recusava a se focar no que ele precisava estudar. Ou, como ele havia dito, "apenas dar uma relida". As garotas reviraram os olhos com o comentário.

Hikaru voltou com um copo de chocolate quente em mãos e um ar mais leve. Aparentemente, ele só precisava de algo para se ocupar. Catarina sorriu de canto e foi até o ruivo. Com um brilho alegre no olhar e um sorriso largo, apesar de os lábios não se separarem, ela olhava de Hikaru para a caneca. O ruivo levou alguns segundos para entender que ela queria um gole, mas logo lhe estendeu a bebida, rindo de leve da expressão da loira.

- Sabe, você pode pedir que nem uma pessoa normal. – ele bagunçou um pouco o cabelo da menor ao falar.

Ela bebeu um gole grande em resposta à provocação, deixando dois terços do que havia antes. Hikaru sentiu-se sem reação. Catarina, por sua vez, voltou quase saltitando para seu lugar. As amigas riam, tentando disfarçar olhando para o material que tinham levado, mas sem grande sucesso. Hikaru por fim deu de ombros e tornou a se sentar. Hana foi a primeira a dizer algo.

- Isso é para você aprender a não provocá-la por causa da altura.

Anastácia riu, jogando o peso para trás e se apoiando nas mãos. As pernas estavam dobradas sob a coberta que ela tinha pegado emprestada. Com a aproximação do inverno, as temperaturas tinham caído bastante. A única que parecia não se incomodar com o frio era Hana – o que gerava, em certas ocasiões, diversas piadinhas por parte das amigas. Catarina então se sentou entre Anastácia e Hikaru, se aninhando no colo da amiga. Sentia sono devido ao esforço para estudar. A morena afagou os cachos loiros, ninando a outra.

- Ela realmente parece um bichinho. – a voz de Kaoru saía baixa para não despertar Catarina – É fofo de um jeito estranho.

Hikaru fitava as duas. Anny parecia extremamente à vontade com a situação, apesar de elas parecem estar em posições desconfortáveis. Catarina, por sua vez, tinha adormecido em pouco tempo e parecia estar em um sono profundo, encolhida e enroscada ao redor da amiga. O pessoal do Host Club já sabia, mas aquilo reforçava a ligação entre elas. Nenhum deles conseguia imaginar uma situação como aquela de forma natural. Os únicos que davam um quê de naturalidade eram os gêmeos, mas ainda assim não era como Catarina aninhada no colo de Anastácia.

Ao notar o olhar do ruivo, a morena sorriu de canto e lhe pegou delicadamente a mão. Então a deixou sobre a cabeça de Catarina, como se dissesse para o amigo fazer o cafuné em seu lugar. Hikaru hesitou, mas logo afagava a cabeça da menor. Hana e Anastácia se entreolharam, sorrindo ao notar a tranquilidade que tinha aparecido no sorriso do ruivo. Kaoru também sorriu com a cena. Era bom ver o irmão despreocupado.

* * *

Ao final da tarde, com o grupo já exausto, Kyouya perguntou se os amigos não queriam ficar por lá mesmo. Moravam quase todos no mesmo prédio, mas ninguém recusou a proposta. As garotas tinham se animado com a ideia, já pensando em se apossar de Haruhi e fazerem uma noite das meninas em um dos quartos. Tamaki não gostou da ideia e tentou protestar, mas o olhar gélido de Hana e de Anastácia o impediu de tentar pegar Haruhi "de volta".

O problema maior era que as garotas não tinham o que vestir – diferentemente de quando Hana e Catarina tinham ido para a casa dos gêmeos, já que a morena levara coisas de casa por precaução. Kyouya apenas respondeu com um indiferente "olhem nas gavetas" e voltou para seu quarto. Kaoru não resistiu e foi atrás do amigo.

- Kyouya-senpai. – o ruivo bateu na porta aberta, se apoiando no batente – Posso perguntar uma coisa?

- Não vejo porque não poderia. – o moreno ajeitava algo quando respondeu e não virou para o amigo ao falar.

- O que você pensa da Hana-chan? – ele tinha usado o tratamento escolhido por Hani de propósito.

O moreno parou o que fazia e se virou para o ruivo. Sua áurea tinha se tornado sombria e o mais velho estava visivelmente incomodado com a forma como Kaoru tinha escolhido para se referir à garota. Sua voz saiu fria, quase como uma lâmina afiada. O ruivo, apesar do arrepio que sentiu nas costas quando seus orbes cor de mel cruzaram com os negros do veterano, não se deixou abalar.

- E por que você está me perguntando isso?

- Só achei que alguém deveria por isso em pratos limpos. Sabe, vocês dois ficam bem juntos.

Kyouya não respondeu, apenas voltando a arrumar o que precisava.

- Seria uma pena – Kaoru sorriu com malícia, sabendo que pisava em terreno perigoso. Mas, apesar disso, estava até se divertindo com as provocações – se a Hana-chan se cansasse de esperar.

Kyouya respirou fundo antes de se virar para o amigo de novo. Kaoru engoliu em seco, quase se arrependendo do que dissera.

- Não me importo com a forma como decide chamá-la. – aquilo era mentira, mas o moreno falou com tal convicção que era bem passível de verdade – Mas vá direto ao ponto ou volte para junto dos outros.

Kaoru hesitou, mas decidiu falar. Seria melhor se os dois se acertassem logo, de qualquer forma.

- Você devia dizer a ela que gosta dela. Sabe, ela ficaria realmente feliz com isso. – o ruivo sorriu de canto com um ar levemente triste que Kyouya interpretou como sendo compaixão – Vocês se dão tão bem. E o motivo disso é tão… Óbvio.

O moreno não respondeu.

- Em todas as vezes em que ela o beijou – o mais novo sabia que falar daquele jeito fazia parecer que tinham sido várias vezes e não apenas duas –, como você se sentiu?

Kyouya apenas deu novamente as costas para a porta. Aquilo não importava. Ele tinha certeza de que nada daquilo era suficiente. Sem perceber, tinha cerrado os punhos. O moreno sabia que o amigo tinha chances de estar certo. Mas e se não estivesse? Ele ainda tinha expectativas para atingir. Brincar de relacionamento com alguém de outro continente por um ano apenas iria atrapalhá-lo. Ele não tinha tempo para pensar naquilo. Mesmo com a distância, o pai continuava a observá-lo.

"_Pura bobagem"_ ele conseguiu ouvir em sua cabeça. A voz, tão conhecida, o fez olhar em volta com certo receio. Kaoru já tinha se retirado. Tinha entendido rápido que Kyouya não manteria a conversa por muito mais tempo. Respirando fundo algumas vezes, o moreno fechou a porta e caminhou em direção à cama. Precisava sentar. Precisava se acalmar. Se tinha chegado ao ponto de ouvir a voz dela dentro de sua cabeça… Aquilo não podia ser verdade.

* * *

As garotas tinham pegado o maior dos dois quartos que sobravam e conversavam animadas. Haruhi, apesar de não ser do tipo tagarela, estava rindo com vontade. Era estranho, mas estava realmente se divertindo. Os assuntos eram tão triviais e, ao mesmo tempo, extremamente interessantes. Experiências das garotas, comentários ácidos sobre os colegas ou professores, provocações mesmo entre elas. Era um grupo bastante diferente do que ela estava acostumada. Ali, não importava quantas vezes alguém tinha ido para a França – na verdade, nenhuma delas tinha saído do país ainda –, ou em quantos restaurantes já tinham encontrado artistas.

Eram apenas garotas normais conversando sobre vidas normais.

Ninguém ligava para celebridades ou se o cabelo sairia na capa de revista. Ninguém se importava se herdaria os negócios da família. Não tinham nem negócios para herdar, por isso precisavam arranjar um bom emprego depois da faculdade. Elas acreditavam que conseguiriam ser efetivadas cada qual em seu estágio e ficar em boas empresas. Acreditavam que Haruhi seria capaz de superá-las com facilidade. Acreditavam que podiam moldar o mundo a seu jeito.

Era um universo completamente diferente daquele do Host Club. Ainda assim, os dois grupos conseguiam se dar extremamente bem. Provavelmente porque se completavam. Porque davam várias visões de um mesmo acontecimento, o que enriquecia a bagagem de todos. Desde o começo. Desde a "caça ao tesouro", em que o prêmio final foi uma amizade que, se desse tudo certo, seria intercontinental. Todos saíam ganhando com a estranha ligação entre os alunos mais excêntricos da escola.

Mas, por trás de todos aqueles risos, de toda aquela alegria, corações apertados se controlavam para não gritar. Haruhi via o olhar de Anastácia correr de Hana para Catarina com frequência, sempre com um quê de preocupação quando o assunto era garotos. Mesmo se falassem dos rapazes idiotas que tinham como colegas de sala. E Haruhi entendia – apesar de não tão profundamente, porque era meio desligada – o motivo daquela preocupação.

Era porque, depois da porta, fora daquelas paredes que delimitavam o "mundo das garotas", estava o mundo real, em que as coisas não eram tão fáceis, as pessoas não sabiam ser tão compreensivas e os sentimentos nem sempre estavam presentes no mesmo momento. Mesmo se estivessem, nem sempre os sinais eram claros. Nem sempre as interpretações eram corretas. Ela sabia disso muito bem. Ao pensar nisso, um sorriso de canto apareceu em seus lábios. As garotas estavam distraídas demais para notar, mas Haruhi não ligou.

* * *

Kaoru estava ao lado do irmão debruçado na varanda, olhando o céu noturno. Hikaru não tinha dito nada sobre o cochilo de Catarina e como ele tinha se sentido ao niná-la, mas o gêmeo mais novo sabia sem precisar perguntar. O irmão tinha ficado alegre durante o resto do dia e não tinha reclamado mais, nem que fosse só de birra. E Anastácia tinha contado para a loira sobre o ocorrido. A única reação da menor foi corar e desconversar.

"_Esses dois podiam parar de dar tanto trabalho"_, Kaoru suspirou. O gesto atraiu a atenção de Hikaru, que perguntou com uma preocupação genuína se estava tudo bem.

- Eu estaria melhor se você percebesse algumas coisas logo. – o mais novo sorriu de canto ao ver a confusão no rosto do outro – Esquece. Você vai entender depois.

- Mas… Mas se tem algo te incomodando, Kaoru…!

- Ok, ok, não precisa se preocupar. – Kaoru afagou o cabelo do irmão, sorrindo de forma divertida.

Hikaru soltou o ar pesadamente. Não adiantaria discutir.

- Mas… – Kaoru tornou a se debruçar na varanda, olhando para o céu ao continuar – O que você acha da Cat?

Hikaru sentiu as bochechas ficarem rosadas e também se virou para fora.

- Ela é divertida. E, apesar de tudo, ela tem um lado…

- Fofo? – Kaoru desviou o olhar para o irmão, com um sorriso maroto no rosto. Ao ver o mais velho corar, ele apenas riu.

- Ela entende a gente. – sem perceber, Hikaru sorriu de canto.

- E é uma graça. – Kaoru tinha um ar satisfeito, alargando o sorriso quando o irmão pigarreou. Estava acertando em cheio os pontos que o mais velho não conseguia dizer.

- É você quem está dizendo. – Hikaru ficou com uma expressão emburrada por alguns segundos, mas logo tinha voltado a sorrir de canto.

- Você gosta delas? De todas elas, eu digo. – o mais novo achou que era melhor afunilar o assunto aos poucos.

- Elas são divertidas. São originais. Elas têm um ponto de vista que coincide em muito com o nosso.

- Especialmente Hana, Anny e Catarina. – Kaoru analisava cada reação do irmão com calma.

- Acho que a Anny nem tanto. Apesar de ela acordar conosco em vários pontos, não consigo imaginá-la colaborando com algum dos nossos planos. – Hikaru pareceu pensar por um instante – Talvez ela até ajudasse um pouco a planejar algo, meio sem perceber. Mas não ficaria muito de acordo quando percebesse.

- Então você gosta mais da Hana e da Catarina, porque elas aceitariam mais nossas… Brincadeiras. – Kaoru deixou a satisfação que sentia ficar clara em seu sorriso. Hikaru não percebeu, seus olhos continuavam voltados para o céu.

- É. Acho que dá pra dizer isso. – Hikaru deu de ombros.

- Seguindo seu raciocínio, Catarina é a mais interessante, já que ela colabora muito mais. – Kaoru se apoiou de costas na varanda, com os braços cruzados diante do corpo e o rosto voltado para o irmão.

Hikaru finalmente pareceu notar aonde o mais novo queria chegar, sentir o rubor lhe subir pelo rosto.

- E-eu… Eu não disse isso…! Eu nunca disse que gosto dela assim…!

- Acabou de dizer, na verdade. – Kaoru ria das reações do outro.

- Isso não vale, Kaoru…! – Hikaru escondeu o rosto nas mãos e respirou fundo antes de continuar – Isso foi manipulação.

- Mas você gosta dela, não gosta? – Kaoru não parecia se importar com o que o irmão dizia.

Hikaru ficou em silêncio, o que apenas aumentou o sorriso satisfeito de Kaoru. Então o mais novo abraçou o irmão, rindo levemente do rosto corado do mais velho. Seria bom se aquele ano nos Estados Unidos fizesse Hikaru superar de vez Haruhi. Mas, por outro lado…

"_Não pense nisso, Kaoru. Não pense no pior quando ainda tem muita coisa para acontecer"_.

Kaoru olhou para a lua cheia, que brilhava forte no céu. Aquele seria um ano realmente interessante…

* * *

_N/A: Kaoru poderia trabalhar como cupido, hahahaha_


	13. Chapter 13

Anastácia estava na cozinha, preparando seu café da manhã. A casa dormia, mas ela não tinha mais sono. A noite tinha sido agitada, de forma que a garota ainda sentia-se cansada. A ideia era de que, talvez, comer ajudasse. _"Digestão e tal…"_ foi como ela encontrou para justificar mentalmente o tanto que pretendia por para dentro. A morena já estava a algum tempo preparando o que comeria quando ouviu passos vindos do corredor. Com um ar despreocupado, ela desviou os orbes castanhos na direção da porta, sorrindo de canto ao ver um Kaoru sonolento entrando na cozinha.

- Bom dia. – ela tinha um ar animado ao falar, sorrindo para ele enquanto se servia de uma xícara de chá.

O ruivo levou um tempo para processar o que acontecia.

- Ah, Anny… Bom dia. – ele sorriu de canto, bocejando em seguida.

- Acho que você não devia ter saído da cama. – ela serviu outra xícara da bebida e estendeu para o amigo, que aceitou de bom grado e se sentou à mesa.

- Talvez… Mas não conseguia mais dormir. Hikaru estava muito agitado e acabou me batendo algumas vezes enquanto dormia. – ele sorriu de canto. Antes de tomar um gole do chá, ele levantou a xícara para a morena em agradecimento.

- E agitado por quê?

Kaoru suspirou.

- Todas as noites algo dá errado. Se ele não demora a dormir, tem um sono agitado. Ou então acorda várias vezes durante a noite. – o ruivo terminou o chá e deixou a xícara sobre a mesa – Mas eu não sei o motivo.

Anastácia pareceu pensar.

- Quais as chances de ser porque o subconsciente dele está tentando passar uma mensagem? – pelo sorriso no rosto da garota, Kaoru entendeu o ponto.

- Grandes, eu diria.

A morena riu, terminando o pão que tinha preparado e estendendo algumas bolachas para o amigo. Kaoru aceitou em silêncio, comendo sem muito ânimo. Tinha passado tanto tempo se preocupando em resolver a vida dos amigos que ainda não tinha parado para pensar em como ele se sentia a respeito das amigas de Boston. Mas, naquele momento, sem ninguém precisando de um cupido a postos, ele conseguia ver o próprio lado das coisas.

Anastácia estava com o cabelo despenteado, preso em um coque feito às pressas, com várias mechas escapando. Os dois ainda estavam de pijama. O dele era branco, simples, um conjunto de calça e camiseta. Já a garota usava uma camiseta masculina grade demais para ela e uma calça de moletom. Kaoru se pegou correndo os olhos pela vestimenta da garota antes que a morena percebesse. Imediatamente, seus olhos se voltaram para a xícara diante de si. A mão tinha parado no ar, ficando no meio do caminho entre o prato de bolachas e a boca.

- Tudo bem? – a voz dela o trouxe de volta à realidade, expondo uma preocupação sincera.

- Tudo. – ele deixou a bolacha que tinha pegado no prato de volta e se levantou – Acho que preciso de mais chá. – então pegou a xícara e foi até o fogão, pegando a chaleira e se servindo sem qualquer pressa. Sentia as bochechas quentes, mas não muito. Sempre poderia dizer que era por causa da bebida.

Anastácia sorriu de canto. O rapaz era mesmo uma graça. Com um ar inocente, ela se levantou e deixou as coisas que não usaria mais na pia, "para liberar espaço na mesa", como ela tinha justificado quando o olhar questionador do ruivo se voltou para ela.

- Vai comer alguma coisa mais? Ainda deve ter pão suficiente para alimentar todo mundo. Na geladeira tem geleia. – ela tinha tornado a se sentar e olhava para o ruivo com uma despreocupação calculada.

Kaoru se apoiou de costas na pia, com a xícara em mãos. Olhava para algum ponto atrás de Anastácia enquanto pensava a respeito. Poderia dizer que sim apenas para ter uma desculpa para continuar por ali. _"Mas eu realmente preciso de uma desculpa?"_, ele sorriu de canto. Não, não precisava. A garota pareceu entender o que se passava na cabeça do garoto, mas não disse nada. Kaoru continuou onde estava, bebericando a bebida de vez em quando. Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, até que a morena decidiu se manifestar.

- E como estão as coisas entre Hana e Kyouya? Algum progresso do lado dele? – ela beliscava as bolachas ao perguntar.

Kaoru deu de ombros.

- Continua sendo o mesmo de sempre. Pelo visto, ele acha que não vale a pena, já que o plano é ficarmos aqui por pelo menos um ano. – o rapaz suspirou – E ele não parece disposto a ficar por mais tempo depois, mesmo que tenha todos os motivos do mundo para isso.

- Vulgo – ela quebrou uma bolacha ao meio –, ele é um idiota. – uma mordida antes de continuar – Não tem nada que possa fazê-lo perceber que, quanto antes ele se desprender do que quer que seja, melhor pra todo mundo? – ela terminou o pedaço que comia.

- Eu tentei falar com ele ontem. – o ruivo terminou o chá antes de continuar – Ele ficou um pouco alterado, o que foi bom, mas eu realmente achei que fosse morrer. – ele riu.

- São realmente farinha do mesmo saco. – Anastácia olhou para o relógio pouco acima da cabeça de Kaoru – A Hana deve acordar em pouco tempo, posso tentar falar com ela.

O ruivo pareceu pensar.

- Por que eu acho que Kyouya-senpai só vai fazer algo quando for tarde demais? – ele tinha um tom triste ao perguntar e a garota entendeu a que ele se referia.

- Porque provavelmente é verdade. – ela deu de ombros – Parece ser bem a cara dele fazer isso. Ou melhor, não fazer nada. – ela riu com certo deboche.

Kaoru riu de volta. Tinha de concordar. Kyouya era do tipo que pensava várias vezes antes de tomar qualquer decisão, especialmente em se tratando de si mesmo. Estava sempre preocupado com a imagem que transmitiria e em como aquilo refletiria em seu futuro. Em como algo o beneficiaria ou prejudicaria. Tinha sido criado daquele jeito, o que poderia fazer? Era o caçula da família, de forma que era esperado muito mais dele do que dos irmãos.

- Mas ainda assim… – o ruivo não completou o pensamento.

- Ainda assim ele poderia deixar de ser idiota. É, concordo. – Anastácia parecia realmente se divertir com o tópico.

Kaoru concordou brevemente com a cabeça, sem pensar muito a respeito quando mudou de assunto.

- Mas e você, Anny? Não tem ninguém que, sei lá, mexa com você? – ao perceber o que tinha perguntado, o ruivo fechou levemente o punho. Por que raios ele estava perguntando aquilo?

Anastácia riu da pergunta. Não conseguia imaginar o motivo de Kaoru se interessar por aquilo quando já estava de babá de dois casais complicadíssimos – pra dizer o mínimo. A garota terminou o chá – que tinha ficado frio àquela altura – e fitou os orbes cor de mel do ruivo. Ela tinha, apesar de não saber em que nível aquela "mexida" acontecia ainda. Podia tentar descobrir, mas não seria uma ideia muito original. Era estranho lidar com aquilo, especialmente em se tratando de quem era. Afinal, os dois tinham um olhar aguçado para o que acontecia em volta.

- Até tem. – ela deu de ombros – Mas não vou te contar mais que isso. – ela sorria de forma provocadora.

Kaoru soltou um risinho um tanto inconformado. Devia esperar aquele tipo de resposta dela.

- E você? – a pergunta dela o pegou desprevenido e o rapaz sentiu as bochechas corarem. Anastácia riu – Que gracinha!

- Não é uma gracinha. – ele franziu o cenho e desviou o olhar, cruzando os braços diante do corpo. Mas não conseguiu ficar emburrado por muito tempo. A risada de Anastácia acabou fazendo com que o ruivo sorrisse de canto.

- Eu vou aceitar isso como um "sim". – ela tinha um tom levemente desafiador.

Kaoru tornou a olhar para a amiga, sorrindo de volta com o mesmo ar de desafio. Então ele se desapoiou da pia. Era melhor voltar para o quarto. Não conseguiria pensar em mais nada para manter a conversa. Quando passou por Anastácia, o ruivo lhe afagou brevemente os cabelos, sorrindo de canto sem perceber. E então tornou a sumir pelo corredor. A garota apenas olhava com uma expressão levemente confusa, sem ter certeza de que estava interpretando o ocorrido da forma certa.

Concluindo que ficar sentada lá não resolveria nada, Anastácia se levantou, guardando o que precisava e pondo a louça suja na pia. Deu uma limpada rápida na mesa e se dirigiu para a sala. Talvez só precisasse se distrair um pouco e deixar sua mente fazer as conexões necessárias sozinha. Seu subconsciente provavelmente acabaria gritando a resposta até o final do dia.

A garota apenas se largou sobre as almofadas do móvel e olhou ao redor. De onde estava, conseguia ver a porta do quarto em que as garotas tinham dormido. Tamaki continuava encolhido no chão como um cachorrinho fiel montando guarda. Ela se lembrou de que quase pisara no rapaz quando saiu para comer. _"Não sei até onde toda essa preocupação dele é fofa e até onde é assustadora…"_, ela sorriu de canto. Hani e Mori tinham decidido, por fim, que era melhor voltarem para o próprio apartamento. Não tinha quarto para todo mundo no apartamento, apesar do tamanho.

As portas dos outros dois quartos ficavam mais adiante no corredor, de forma que Anastácia não conseguia vê-las. Não que importasse. Então ela pegou o controle remoto de sobre a mesa e começou a passear pelos canais. Não eram onze horas da manhã ainda, então ela duvidava que algo interessante estivesse passando. E tinha razão. Não valia a pena procurar por algo, então deixou em um canal interativo de música e se ajeitou no sofá. Estava quase adormecendo de novo quando um Tamaki choroso passou correndo e se escondeu atrás do sofá em que ela estava. Anastácia se sentou e olhou para o loiro.

- O que foi agora? – ela tinha um tom cansado e não sentiu a menor dó quando o rapaz se voltou para ela com uma expressão chorosa.

A explicação logo emergiu do corredor.

- Saco, tinha que ficar de plantão na nossa porta? Idiota. E ainda esperava que a gente te recebesse com flores? – Hana tinha um tom irritado ao falar – Idiota demais. – ao ver que Tamaki estava na sala, ela adquiriu um ar sombrio – Por que a sua cara de criança imbecil chorosa tem que ser a primeira coisa que eu vejo no dia? – sua voz saía cortante, o que fez o mais alto tremer.

- Ah, Hana. Bom dia. – o tom de Anastácia era entre indiferente e levemente animado.

- Bom dia é o inferno. – Hana resmungou mais alguma coisa que os outros dois não entenderam enquanto ia para a cozinha.

- Não se preocupe. – Anastácia acariciou levemente a cabeça do loiro, que continuava com um ar choroso – Ela é sempre mal humorada de manhã. – ela sorriu de forma a tranquilizar o amigo – Mas resolve se tiver chocolate. – então ela se levantou e foi atrás da outra.

Tamaki apenas se encolheu onde estava, lançando olhares dignos de pena para a porta pela qual as duas garotas tinham sumido.


	14. Chapter 14

Quando Kyouya acordou, quase todos já tinham se levantado. Ele conseguiu ouvir barulhos fracos vindos da cozinha. Ele olhou para o relógio. Meio-dia. Era mais provável que ele fosse o último a se levantar. Não importava. Sem qualquer pressa, o moreno saiu da cama e foi para o banheiro. Só acordaria mesmo depois de lavar o rosto com água gelada. Foi quando estava saindo, com a toalha em volta do pescoço, que alguém bateu à porta. O anfitrião abriu sem muita cerimônia, baixando o olhar para ver quem era.

Catarina sorria animada.

- Bom dia! A Anny e a Hana querem saber se você tem chocolate em algum lugar para nós fazermos biscoito e brigadeiro.

O moreno fitava a loira com um ar de indiferença, mas sua voz saiu levemente fria.

- E por que eu teria?

- Porque você é amigo do Mitsukuni e da Hana! – a menor não pareceu nem um pouco abalada com o tom do amigo – E eles são viciados em doces.

- Então por que você não vê com eles? – Kyouya estava quase fechando a porta ao terminar de falar, mas Catarina não deixou, pondo o pé no caminho.

- Porque você ter agradaria _muito_ a Hana. – o sorriso da garota tinha um ar levemente infantil.

Kyouya lançou um olhar de poucos amigos à loira.

- Você pode ir ao mercado com ela também, se preferir. – ela continuava como se fosse imune ao mau humor do outro.

Kyouya soltou o ar pesadamente, sem responder.

- Teehee. – a menor sorriu com satisfação e voltou para a cozinha, indo em um estranho estado de alegria ao encontro das amigas.

O moreno apenas fechou a porta.

* * *

Hana sentia-se impaciente. Sentia-se desconfortável por ter que pegar as roupas emprestadas – e não entendia nem de onde a vestimenta tinha saído. Entendia que a mãe dos gêmeos trabalhava com moda, mas ainda assim… A morena suspirou. Apesar de não ser desconfortável, ela se sentia melhor usando uma saia longa que uma calça jeans, mesmo que não fosse uma skinny. A blusa era uma branca simples de manga comprida e ela usava o casaco do dia anterior.

Kyouya a encontrou no térreo em pouco tempo. A morena apenas revirou os olhos ao ver a expressão mal-humorada do outro. Aquilo tinha se tornado tão rotineiro que ela não se importava mais. Ainda assim, respirou fundo e sorriu para o outro. Kyouya pareceu adquirir um ar mais suave e logo os dois estavam a caminho do mercado.

- Vocês precisam só de chocolate? – ele tinha um ar indiferente ao falar.

A garota deu de ombros.

- Acho que sim. – ela conferiu o telefone – Em barra e em pó. E algumas latas de leite condensado.

Kyouya não respondeu.

* * *

Anastácia estava sentada no sofá, olhando as receitas de biscoito no computador. Catarina tinha dito que se lembrava mais ou menos de como fazê-los, de forma que era melhor dar uma conferida rápida. Jenna estava na cozinha lavando as coisas com Haruhi e a amiga loira, enquanto os garotos conversavam sobre alguma coisa sentados à mesa.

Hani e Mori tinham voltado ao apartamento de Kyouya quando foram avisados de que as garotas fariam doces. O loirinho estava empolgado, especialmente depois de saber que Kyouya tinha ido com Hana ao mercado. O pequeno não parava de levantar hipóteses sobre o que poderia acontecer.

* * *

O casal – ou quase isso – andava pelos corredores do mercado sem qualquer pressa. A cena fazia com que o moreno pensasse, inevitavelmente, no dia em que foram ao parque se encontrar com Matheu e o pai. Não era algo que o alegrasse muito, especialmente considerando que o homem mais velho não parecia desviar a atenção da garota em momento algum, exceto em poucas ocasiões em que tinha o filho nos braços. O rapaz não gostava em nada da atitude do outro, mas Hana continuava a agir como se não soubesse o que se passava.

As palavras dela voltaram como um baque em sua mente.

"'_Você nunca quer falar sobre isso. Mas vai querer no dia em que acontecer alguma coisa. E aí quem não vai querer conversar serei eu'. Mas quando _o que_ acontecer?"_, ele fitou as costas da garota, que, naquele momento, olhava a prateleira de doces atrás do chocolate que valia mais a pena. Kyouya, após alguns segundos de reflexão – em nada relacionada ao que ele pensava antes –, apenas estendeu a mão e pegou algumas barras do chocolate ao leite que tinha logo diante de si. Hana protestou, dizendo que era um chocolate caro demais para usarem para fazer biscoitos.

- Eu pago então. – o moreno deixou o chocolate na cesta de compras e colocou as mãos nos bolsos. Seu tom era de indiferença, mas o fato de ele não olhar para a garota indicava que ele não se sentia tão indiferente assim.

"_Esses riquinhos…"_, ela suspirou. Então pegou a lista de compras e continuou andando. Precisavam comprar leite condensado e forminhas para moldar os biscoitos. Ela olhou ao redor para ver onde estavam as coisas. Kyouya ia logo atrás, parando brevemente quando seu telefone tocou. Ele atendeu sem olhar o visor. Do outro lado, um Tamaki empolgado perguntava como estavam as coisas. O moreno não respondeu e pensou em desligar o telefone. Mas antes que o fizesse, Anastácia pegou o aparelho das mãos do loiro.

- Diz que você teve a decência de, pelo menos, carregar a cesta de compras. – ela tinha um ar descrente. Imaginava que o moreno provavelmente não tinha nem sequer cogitado aquela ideia. E acertou em cheio – Então vá atrás da Hana e trate de se oferecer pra carregar as coisas! Agora!

Kyouya suspirou. Por que tinha de passar por aquilo tudo?

- E carregue as compras depois de voltarem! – ao terminar de falar, a garota desligou.

O moreno olhou para o aparelho por alguns segundos, vendo que o número de origem tinha sido o do seu apartamento. _"Eu ainda vou ter que pagar por isso…"_, ele franziu o cenho por um instante, guardando o aparelho no bolso. Então tornou a andar. Quando voltou os orbes negros para frente, Hana não estava mais onde ele a tinha visto pela última vez. Ele ajeitou os óculos, sem saber exatamente como proceder. _"Eu provavelmente deveria procurá-la. O que ela disse que faltava comprar mesmo?"_, ele olhou em volta.

- Ah, você está aí! – a voz de Hana soou vinda de trás do rapaz, que se virou para fitar a amiga – Quando vi que você não estava mais me seguindo, achei que tivessem te sequestrado. – ela tinha um tom de deboche.

Kyouya não respondeu, apenas pegando a cesta de compras das mãos da garota, que não resistiu. Ao contrário, ela sorriu com satisfação com o gesto. O moreno mantinha o ar de indiferença no rosto, começando a andar na direção dos caixas. O leite condensado já estava comprado, de forma que ele concluiu que só faltava pagarem para poderem voltar para casa. Hana pigarreou.

- Nossa lista não acabou, ok? – ela cruzou os braços em frente ao corpo por baixo dos seios, o que os levantou levemente. Kyouya se limitou a desviar o olhar – Ainda faltam as forminhas e a Cat ligou falando que o Mitsukuni quer bolo.

* * *

Kaoru estava debruçado na varanda, com um ar pensativo. Tinha conseguido dormir mais um pouco depois da breve conversa com Anastácia mais cedo, mas ainda havia algo que o incomodava. Assim como tinha feito com Hikaru na noite passada, ele foi afunilando o assunto aos poucos em sua cabeça, partindo de sua relação com as garotas de Boston. Ele realmente gostava delas, apesar de achar que Mei e Jenna tinham menos a ver com ele e o pessoal do Host.

Catarina era como um bichinho de estimação. Vê-la pedir a bebida de Hikaru e depois se aninhar em Anastácia no dia anterior tinha reforçado essa imagem. Hana era divertida, mas era parecida demais com Kyouya, o que o assustava um pouco. Sobrava Anastácia. A garota era difícil de decifrar, o que fazia com que ele sentisse uma estranha curiosidade a respeito. Ela também tinha um lado que lembrava Kyouya, mas em menor grau. Pensar nisso fez Kaoru sorrir de canto. Aquilo explicava como ela e Hana conseguiam se dar tão bem.

Tirando o ruivo de seus devaneios, a voz da garota em questão soou da porta que ligava a sala à varanda. Ela sorria para o ruivo, que acabou sorrindo de volta. Quando ela perguntou se estava tudo bem, o rapaz apenas confirmou com a cabeça. A morena não pareceu muito convencida, mas não insistiu. Ela sabia que não adiantaria. Kaoru então se afastou do beiral e voltou para a sala. Anny foi atrás, perguntando se ele ia querer ajudar a fazer os doces.

- Eu não sou muito bom na cozinha, mas posso ficar dando apoio moral. – ele sorriu com um ar divertido ao falar.

Anastácia riu de leve do comentário.

- Apoio moral é sempre bem-vindo. Mas, se preferir fazer outra coisa, não precisa se incomodar. Não vamos te deixar com menos só por isso. – ela respondeu da mesma forma.

Foi a vez de Kaoru rir.

- Fico feliz em saber disso.

A conversa ficaria por isso mesmo. O ruivo acompanhou com o olhar enquanto Anastácia voltava para a cozinha, onde Catarina separava os ingredientes que já tinham disponíveis, e depois foi se juntar ao irmão no sofá. Hikaru estranhou ao ver o sorriso satisfeito no rosto do outro. Não tinha acontecido nada que pudesse explicar aquilo. Pelo menos não do ponto do mais velho. Mas Kaoru tinha entendido algo muito importante e aquilo o satisfazia.

Achava sempre importante entender o que acontecia não apenas ao redor, mas dentro de si.

* * *

Jenna aproveitava a pausa da agitação do grupo para olhar o material da aula online que tinha. _"Apesar de isso ser mais uma desculpa, mas quem se importa?"_, ela sorriu de canto. A aula online era a que mais a agradava por um motivo muito simples. Podia ficar longe de seus colegas irritantes e suas perguntas descabidas. _"Se bem que… O professor não é nada que se jogue fora."_, ela suspirou. Quais eram as chances de conseguir saber se o homem estava disponível? Tudo que ela sabia – porque ele tinha dito na primeira aula – era que ele não era muito mais velho que a maioria dos alunos. Ela chutava que ele tinha por volta de 25 anos. _"Não é uma diferença tão grande, não é?"_, ela sorriu de canto.

Quando a primeira aula, salva em pdf, abriu na tela do computador, seu sorriso se alargou. Havia ali o nome, instituto e e-mail do professor. Além, claro, do link em que as gravações das aulas poderiam ser acessadas. Ela percorreu rapidamente o olho pela tela, pensando na desculpa que usaria para falar com ele. _"Eu preciso de uma desculpa cabível. O problema é que eu tenho facilidade com a aula dele…"_, ela franziu o cenho. Talvez pudesse ver algum trabalho para crédito extra? Afinal, eles tinham créditos extras a cumprir na faculdade.

- O que você está fazendo, Jenna? – Mei tinha se sentando no sofá diante da amiga, olhando com curiosidade para a outra.

Jenna sorriu de canto, respondendo que estava planejando parte da graduação. A estudante de Odontologia pareceu se animar com aquilo. Era bom ver a amiga levando o curso mais a sério. A garota de cabelos tingidos sorriu diante da inocência quase palpável que a outra emanava. Mei era a inocente do grupo, a que demorava mais para entender as piadas de duplo-sentido, a que geralmente demorava a entender o que se passava a sua volta. E Jenna achava aquilo uma graça, de certa forma. Por outro lado, deixava-a com vontade de provocar a amiga de todos os jeitos. Adorava a forma como Mei ficava quando entendia o sentido nem tão puro de uma piada ou uma frase.

- Estava pensando sobre os créditos extras que precisamos fazer. – Jenna se ajeitou no sofá, dando espaço para Mei se sentar e fechando as coisas que olhava no computador – E você, já decidiu?

Mei parou para pensar por um instante.

- Uma professora trabalha com pesquisa, vou ver se posso fazer algo com ela. – a garota sorria, levemente empolgada com o tema.

* * *

Hana estava na fila do caixa com Kyouya logo atrás. A mulher que os atendia tinha se distraído momentaneamente com a presença de Kyouya, mas, ao notar o olhar gélido deste, ela engoliu em seco e se apressou em terminar de passar as compras da dupla. A morena estava distraída com algo do lado de fora, não percebendo quando alguém atrás deles na fila assobiou. O rapaz, por sua vez, pareceu profundamente incomodado, entendendo perfeitamente o motivo daquela manifestação.

Dizendo a si mesmo que fazia aquilo apenas para evitar qualquer eventualidade que pudesse atrasá-los mais, Kyouya passou um braço ao redor de Hana, puxando-a levemente para perto de si, e olhou para o outro atrás deles na fila. Era um garoto ruivo, de cabelo espetado e olhos verdes. Não parecia ter muito mais que o moreno de idade, mas era consideravelmente mais baixo. O rapaz sentiu um arrepio quando seus olhos se encontraram com os do moreno e, aproveitando que não havia ninguém atrás, mudou de fila no caixa.

Quando a mulher anunciou o valor total da compra, Kyouya apenas pegou a carteira e pagou por tudo, mesmo tendo dito antes que pagaria apenas pelos chocolates. Hana tinha uma expressão confusa, tanto pelo abraço quanto pela generosidade, mas preferiu não perguntar. Já tinha ensacado tudo enquanto esperava pelo outro. Então, surpreendendo-a mais uma vez, Kyouya pegou todas as compras na mão e caminhou em direção à saída.

Hana se apressou em segui-lo, sorrindo quando ficou ao seu lado.

Sem perceber, Kyouya sorriu de canto.


	15. Chapter 15

Com o final das provas, o grupo tinha decidido sair para comemorar. Um passeio pela cidade, um cinema, uma parada em uma das melhores sorveterias, passar em algumas lojinhas de rua. Apenas passear. Estavam em uma rua bastante comercial, com lojas dos mais diferentes tipos. Tamaki, como sempre, estava empolgado com as "coisas de plebeus", arrastando pela mão uma Haruhi constrangida. Hana e Catarina olhavam uma loja de cosméticos, enquanto Mei e Jenna olhavam uma de sapatos. Hikaru e Kyouya estavam sentados a uma mesa na sorveteria a que o grupo tinha ido. Mori e Hani também estavam lá, mas o loiro queria mais um doce e o primo tinha ido junto para escolherem o que comprar.

Dessa forma, sobrava Kaoru para fazer companhia a Anastácia na loja de roupas a que a morena quis ir. Quando ela perguntou ao amigo se ele aceitava ir junto, o ruivo hesitou. Aquela seria uma boa oportunidade de testar a hipótese que tinha se formado em sua cabeça. A reação da garota ao receber um "sim" como resposta à proposta o animou, de forma que ele não reclamou de irem a uma loja que só tinha roupas femininas. Olhando ao redor, conseguia identificar várias peças que cairiam realmente bem na morena.

Naquele momento, Anastácia estava em um dos provadores com algumas meias-calças finas e meia dúzia de shorts coloridos. Veria camisetas depois. A garota duvidava que fosse encontrar alguma jaqueta legal, mas estava disposta a procurar. Não queria abusar do ruivo, mas estava cogitando deixá-lo segurando as peças que decidisse levar. Ou que poderiam ser levadas. Imaginou que ele protestaria um pouco, mas acabaria cedendo. Tirando-a de seus devaneios, alguém bateu na porta do provador.

- Anny? – a voz de Kaoru soava levemente alegre do outro lado.

Ela terminou de vestir um dos shorts que pegara e abriu a porta. O ruivo analisou a peça por um instante, quase se esquecendo do que tinha em mãos.

- Roxo fica bem em você. – ele sorriu de canto e estendeu um vestido verde militar para a amiga – Achei que ficaria bem em você.

Anastácia olhou a peça por um instante. Não era tão fã de vestidos, mas aquele parecia cair bem com coturnos. Além disso, o tecido, apesar de ser leve, parecia aquecer bem. Também não parecia ser justo demais, especialmente na saia. Era um frente-única interessante e, pelo tamanho da saia, ela imaginou que ficaria mais ou menos na altura de seus joelhos. Ela agradeceu ao ruivo e pegou a peça, voltando para dentro do provador e fechando a porta.

Kaoru se permitiu cair sentado em um dos banquinhos que havia na loja, deixando a cabeça pender para trás e ficando escorada na parede. Imaginava que o vestido verde cairia extremamente bem na garota e a imagem fez suas bochechas corarem. Se ficasse como ele imaginava, o rapaz acabaria precisando sair para pegar um pouco de ar fresco. O ruivo estava pensando nisso quando Anastácia saiu do provador e parou diante do enorme espelho que havia na frente dos provadores, cobrindo uma parede inteira.

O gêmeo mais novo apenas a olhava com um sorriso de canto nos lábios. Gostava do estilo da garota. Era diferente. Poucos usavam coturnos, o que já fazia com que Anny se destacasse. Se ele não estivesse enganado, o dela era dos modelos antigos, com uma ponteira de metal na frente. Não machucava quem usava, mas poderia fazer sérios estragos em quem fosse atingido por aquilo. Além disso, apesar de muitos consideraram "moda", o ruivo não tinha visto tantas pessoas usando um short com meia-calça. Não de forma casual como Anastácia usava. Muitas usavam apenas em situações específicas.

A morena notou os orbes cor de mel voltados para ela pelo espelho, sorrindo de canto. _"É, dois meses talvez sejam tempo suficiente. Não vejo porque não seriam"_, ela se virou para Kaoru e acenou. O ruivo se levantou e foi até ela, sendo quase imediatamente questionado sobre o que achava da roupa que ela usava. O ruivo riu de leve e cruzou os braços, pensando por alguns instantes.

- Acho que os três primeiros são mais a sua cara. E que você devia experimentar o vestido. – ele tinha um leve ar de desafio ao terminar de falar.

Anastácia sorriu de volta do mesmo jeito.

- Quer tanto assim me ver usando algo que você escolheu? – ela colocou uma das mãos na cintura.

- É, seria legal. Ajudaria a saber se eu herdei o bom gosto da família. – ele não se deixou abalar, pelo menos não externamente. Por dentro, no entanto, ele se sentia levemente ansioso.

A garota riu da resposta, voltando para dentro do provador. Então, antes que o ruivo tivesse tempo de reagir, ela colocou algumas peças nas mãos dele, dizendo que separasse o que achou melhor e devolvesse o resto. Ao fim, fez um coração com as mãos e tornou a se fechar dentro da cabine. Kaoru sorriu de canto com um ar levemente decepcionado. Aquele pedido não parecia muito animador. _"Pelo menos vai dar tempo de ela se trocar, não é?"_, ele disse a si mesmo na tentativa de se animar.

E tinha razão. Quando o ruivo voltou, com metade das peças apenas nas mãos, a garota já tinha trocado os short e a camiseta pelo vestido e abria a porta do provador para se ver melhor no espelho. Kaoru estava entrando naquele mesmo momento na área dos provadores e estagnou ao ver a amiga analisando o caimento do vestido no meio do corredor. Seu rosto ferveu instantaneamente e ele se pôs imediatamente atrás de uma parede. A imagem que tinha de como a amiga ficaria no vestido estava certa. _"Não. Não chega nem perto, na verdade"_, ele logo se corrigiu.

Sentia o coração um tanto acelerado, de forma que precisou de algum tempo para se recuperar. Era estranho ficar alterado daquele jeito. Nem mesmo na fase de Haruhi tinha ficado assim. Talvez… _"Talvez isso signifique que eu me importo mais com a Anny então. O que faz sentido"_, ele sorriu de canto. Era melhor se controlar e voltar para a área dos provadores logo, antes que sua ausência se tornasse estranha. Quando ele espiou o corredor para ver se Anastácia continuava diante do espelho, sentiu alívio e desapontamento ao ver apenas o vazio.

"_Deixe de paranoia, Kaoru. Ela ia precisar se destrocar uma hora"_, ele se recompôs e tornou a entrar na área dos provadores. Parou diante do da amiga e esperou, cruzando os braços diante do corpo. Em uma das mãos, ainda segurava as peças que tinha separado a pedido da outra. Não demorou muito para que a garota saísse da cabine, parecendo se surpreender com a presença do ruivo. Mas Anastácia logo sorriu e disse que ficaria com o vestido. Tinha ficado bom.

- Fico feliz em saber. – ele sorriu de canto e estendeu os shorts e as meias-calças ainda fechadas para ela – E daqui, o que vai levar?

Ela pegou as roupas na mão e analisou por um instante. Então separou duas peças de cada tipo, que entregou juntamente do vestido para Kaoru, e foi devolver o resto. A morena não viu, mas o ruivo sorria com satisfação enquanto a via a amiga passeando pela loja. Uma vendedora logo se aproximou do rapaz, com um misto de incerteza e admiração no rosto e na voz, e perguntou se ele queria que ela deixasse as peças que ele tinha escolhido separadas no caixa. O ruivo agradeceu, sorrindo gentilmente para a mulher ao lhe entregar tudo. Então se juntou a Anastácia na busca por mais peças para seu guarda-roupa excêntrico.

A garota estranhou ao ver o ruivo de mãos vazias, franzindo o cenho por um instante. O rapaz rapidamente explicou o que aconteceu com um sorriso, o que tranquilizou a amiga. Os dois passaram mais algum tempo entre as araras cheias dos mais diversos estilos de roupa e a garota até provou mais algumas coisas, mas acabou decidindo levar apenas o que tinha separado de início. Parte da decisão era porque ela tinha que deixar dinheiro para um par novo de coturnos. Kaoru disse que esperaria do lado de fora enquanto ela pagava. A morena concordou com a cabeça e foi para o caixa.

Do lado de fora, Kaoru apoiou as costas na vitrine e cruzou os braços diante do corpo. A visão de Anny com o vestido lhe voltou à mente e ele precisou cobrir o rosto com as mãos para esconder o rubor. Ao levantar os olhos novamente, ele notou uma movimentação estranha do outro lado da rua. Um homem, de roupas e óculos escuros, observava com atenção o movimento das lojas próximas, sentado a uma das mesas do Café. Algumas das janelas do estabelecimento eram escuras e espelhadas, o que dificultava a visão da parte interna. A porta estava fechada e a placa pendurada indicava que eles não estavam mais funcionando. _"Tem alguma coisa errada acontecendo aqui"_, Kaoru se ajeitou. Tinha baixado o rosto e olhava como podia para o Café. Se ficasse óbvio que ele observava, o homem do outro lado poderia perceber.

No entanto, quando Anastácia saiu da loja e o homem estranho sorriu largamente e com visível malícia, o ruivo não conseguiu se conter. Passou um dos braços em volta dos ombros da garota, lhe tomando – educadamente, claro – a sacola de compras da mão e indo com ela pela rua até a sorveteria. A morena estranhou, mas não perguntou nada. Se o ruivo estava agindo estranho, ele provavelmente tinha um bom motivo. Apenas quando tinham tornado a se juntar para os amigos que ela perguntou o que aconteceu enquanto ele esperava por ela.

- Onde estão os outros? Haruhi? Tamaki? Jenna? Hana? Catarina? Mei? Nenhum deles voltou? – Kaoru estava sério, o que alertou os outros Hostes.

- Vou ligar para Hana. Hikaru, ligue para Catarina. Hani, ligue para Jenna. Mori, vá atrás de Tamaki. Aquele idiota deve continuar arrastando a Haruhi por aí. – Kyouya tinha sacado o celular e digitado o número de Hana enquanto falava. Estava esperando ser atendido quando acabou.

Os rapazes logo cumpriam as missões que tinham recebido.

- Ei, Cat, cadê você? Ta sozinha?

- Jenna-chan? A Mei-chan ta com você?

- Hana, onde você está? Voltem para a sorveteria.

Mori voltou em pouco tempo com Haruhi no colo e um Tamaki confuso atrás, sendo segurado pela mão pelo mais velho. Kaoru olhava ao redor com certa ansiedade. Anastácia estava ficando impaciente por não ter nenhuma resposta. Ela estava prestes a protestar quando Kaoru se manifestou.

- Anny, se acalme, ok? Assim que as outras chegarem, nós vamos precisar sair. Você e a Cat vêm comigo e Hikaru no carro. Mei e Jenna vão com Hani-senpai e Mori-senpai. Haruhi e Hana vão com Kyouya-senpai e o Tono. – conforme falava, ele apontava para os amigos – Mas, por favor, fique calma.

Enquanto o ruivo falava, Kyouya tinha se levantado e ido até uma loja próxima. Logo voltava com as compras de Hana em mãos e uma morena e uma loira revoltadas por não terem tido tempo suficiente para olhar todos os esmaltes. Faltavam apenas Jenna e Mei. Kaoru e Kyouya olharam ao mesmo tempo para Mori, que rapidamente entendeu o recado. Assim que o moreno mais alto saiu, Hana se deixou cair sobre a cadeira em que ele estivera.

- Alguém pode me dizer que diabo está acontecendo? Que paranoia repentina é essa?

- Não é "paranoia repentina". E vamos explicar tudo assim que estivermos nos carros. – Kyouya ajeitou os óculos e anotou algo em seu caderno de bolso.

Hana revirou os olhos. Catarina tinha uma expressão confusa e preocupada ao mesmo tempo. Os estrangeiros estavam tensos. Havia algo errado e ela duvidava que Hana não tivesse notado. Sua teoria foi confirmada quando ela viu o pulso cerrado da amiga sobre a mesa. Apesar do ar rebelde, ela tinha entendido que aquilo não era à toa. Foram precisos alguns minutos, mas logo Mori tinha voltado com as duas garotas que faltavam. Jenna conversava empolgada sobre alguma coisa com Mei, que parecia levemente desinteressada, mas estava se esforçando. Kaoru se levantou quase de imediato ao ver o trio.

* * *

Quando estavam todos nos respectivos carros – seguindo a divisão que Kaoru sugerira –, o ruivo mais novo ligou em conferência para os amigos. Explicava com calma, apesar da certa afobação que sentia, o que tinha acontecido e porque era importante que eles saíssem. Tamaki tinha se agitado no banco de trás, cobrindo a voz de Kaoru no meio da explicação. Hana se virou para ele irritada, conseguindo um silêncio quase imediato. A voz de Kaoru soava tranquilizadora.

- Tono, eu entendo que você se exalte, mas agora está tudo bem. – ele não tinha contado do olhar estranho lançado a Anastácia por um motivo e não pretendia falar tão cedo – Só é importante que alguém ligue para a polícia para avisar do que houve.

Hana foi a primeira a comentar.

- Podemos fazer isso assim que chegarmos ao prédio de vocês. Só que você vai ter de contar a eles exatamente o que contou para nós.

A voz de Anastácia soou ao fundo, levemente distante.

- Não é melhor fazer isso agora do celular de alguém?

Um breve momento de silêncio.

- Anny, cuide disso, por favor. Ajude o Kaoru a falar com a polícia. Nós nos vemos no prédio. – então Hana desligou o aparelho e afundou um pouco no banco do motorista.

Kyouya lançou um breve olhar para a garota. Ela estava perceptivelmente tensa. Os nós de seus dedos estavam esbranquiçados devido à força com que apertava o volante. O rapaz tinha imaginado que deixá-la dirigir ajudaria a acalmá-la, mas não parecia estar tendo muito efeito. Então ele ligou o rádio, sintonizando uma estação de música clássica. A morena respirou fundo e afrouxou as mãos. Sorrindo de canto, ela agradeceu. Sua voz tinha saído baixa, mas não o suficiente para o rapaz não escutar.

Kyouya sorriu de canto e passou a olhar o caminho pela janela.

* * *

Kaoru sentia as mãos suarem um pouco enquanto Anastácia conversava com o policial ao telefone. Já tinha dito tudo que sabia, mas faltava acertar alguns detalhes. Aparentemente, ele precisaria passar em algum Distrito Policial para dar um depoimento formal. Como ele odiava aquilo. Pelo menos não iria sozinho. Ao volante, Hikaru lançava olhares preocupados para o irmão. Catarina também estava agitada, mas se mantinha quieta. Poucos minutos depois, Anastácia desligou o aparelho.

- Hikaru, vire na próxima à direita. Vamos passar no Distrito agora e já acabar com isso. – ela guardou o aparelho na bolsa e olhou para Kaoru.

O ruivo mais novo olhava pela janela, com um ar distante. Ao sentir a mão da amiga em sua perna, ele se assustou, pulando levemente no banco. A morena automaticamente recuou a mão, com um olhar preocupado. Então o ruivo suspirou e a abraçou, escondendo o rosto em seu ombro. Ele realmente odiava ter de passar por aquilo. Aquela tensão não estava lhe fazendo qualquer bem.

Anastácia abraçou o rapaz de volta e passou a lhe afagar as mechas ruivas, tentando acalmá-lo. Hikaru sorriu de canto com a cena.


	16. Chapter 16

Quando os gêmeos, Anastácia e Catarina voltaram ao apartamento, os outros integrantes do grupo estavam sentados na sala, esperando em meio a um silêncio tenso. Kaoru continuava com um braço ao redor da morena, que não parecia nem um pouco incomodada. A bem da verdade, aquilo a agradava. Tanto que ela tinha uma mão enlaçada com a dele. Hikaru e Catarina foram os últimos a entrar, trancando a porta atrás de si. A loira imediatamente foi atrás de alguma coisa para o gêmeo mais novo comer e se acalmar.

Kaoru apenas encostou as costas na parede que dava para a varanda e abraçou Anastácia por trás. A garota retribuiu ao gesto deixando os braços sobre os dele e acabou sorrindo de canto sem perceber quando sentiu que o rapaz apoiava levemente a cabeça na dela. Hana foi a primeira a quebrar o silêncio, falando com cuidado, em um tom compreensivo, muito diferente de seu tom normal.

- E como foram as coisas no Distrito Policial…?

Anastácia respirou fundo ao sentir as mãos de Kaoru se fecharem com força e decidiu responder. O ruivo merecia um descanso.

- Foi rápido até. Kaoru precisou contar tudo o que viu. Eles perguntaram se mais alguém tinha visto algo, mas saímos de lá assim que eu saí da loja, então não tinha muito mais a acrescentar. Perguntaram como era o cara que estava sentado do lado de fora e se era normal o Café estar fechado àquela hora. Kaoru cuidou da descrição. Fizeram um retrato-falado. Aparentemente, não é a primeira vez que aquele cara aparece em denúncias. Eu e a Cat falamos que era estranho o Café estar fechado, porque todas as lojas de lá costumam fechar só bem mais tarde, mas que podia ter acontecido alguma coisa e o gerente decidiu dar folga para todo mundo. Mas aí as mesas não estariam para fora e não deveria ter ninguém na frente. E eles provavelmente colocariam um aviso dizendo que não abririam hoje. Mas não tinha nada lá. – a morena fez uma pausa para respirar – Os policiais agradeceram e aí fomos dispensados. Enquanto o Hikaru manobrava o carro, duas viaturas saíram em alta velocidade. No meio do caminho, passamos por mais algumas que seguiam na direção contrária à nossa.

Aqueles que não tinham processado a gravidade da situação até então soltaram o ar pesadamente. Hana se levantou e pegou o controle da televisão. Algum canal já deveria estar cobrindo os acontecimentos àquela altura. Ela parou quando viu que transmitiam um Boletim Urgente em um dos canais. O repórter falava apressado, passando as informações para quem não tinha visto a cena desde o começo. O grupo se manteve em silêncio enquanto acompanhava a matéria. O lado bom era que não havia nenhuma troca de tiros até então, mas todas as outras lojas tinham sido obrigadas a fechar para evitar o assalto em massa e o Café estava cercado.

Kaoru cerrou os punhos e trincou os dentes ao ouvir que o homem que ele tinha visto tinha escapado mais uma vez. Ao lembrar o sorriso malicioso de quando a garota saiu da loja, o ruivo a puxou para mais perto sem perceber. Anastácia franziu o cenho e voltou o rosto para o amigo, perguntando em um tom quase sussurrado o que tinha acontecido. Kaoru pareceu perceber que a apertava com força demais e afrouxou o abraço, mas não respondeu. Ele apenas fitava o chão com um ar sério demais. Aquilo era estranho, mas, considerando os recentes acontecimentos, ela achou melhor deixar de lado por enquanto.

Na televisão, a polícia já levava um pequeno grupo de homens para as viaturas, com um visível ar de desapontamento por terem deixado escapar o comandante do grupo. Eles poderiam prender quantos "peixes pequenos" fossem. Enquanto não conseguissem o homem descrito por Kaoru, aquilo tudo continuaria. Hana suspirou e desligou a televisão. Não tinham mais nada a fazer, então o melhor era arranjarem algo para aliviar aquela tensão.

- Bom, agora que o serviço à sociedade já foi prestado, é melhor fazermos algo para nos animar. – ela tornou a se sentar e olhou para os amigos.

- Eu concordo. – Anastácia tinha um tom leve ao falar, sorrindo quando os olhares se voltaram para ela – O importante é que saiu todo mundo bem, afinal de contas.

- E o que vocês têm em mente? – a pergunta, com um ar inocente, veio de Haruhi.

Hana e Anastácia se entreolharam e sorriram.

- Strip-poker! – a resposta veio em uníssono. _(N/A: levem em conta que a querida autora não manja de pôquer, apenas não é muito criativa 8D Ou vocês podem fingir que eles criaram um regra pra definir quem perderia a roupa e tal... xD)_

* * *

Hani tinha ficado de banca. Kyouya, Anastácia, Hikaru, Catarina e Mori jogavam. Hana tinha sugerido não jogarem todos ao mesmo tempo porque aí teria mais graça – e nem todos saberiam ou estavam no clima para jogar. Mas a garota tinha ficado surpresa quando Kyouya disse que jogaria. Aquilo não parecia certo. Mas ainda assim seria divertido. Como era começo do jogo, ainda não havia muito para aliviar a tensão, mas aquilo estava para mudar. Um olhar para Hikaru confirmou que ele se sentia confiante.

Jenna tinha preparado lanche para os amigos e passeava pela roda vendo as cartas que cada um tinha em mãos. Haruhi e Tamaki olhavam com curiosidade e desentendimento ao mesmo tempo. Eles não sabiam as regras do jogo, como as garotas tinham previsto. Mei tinha se cansado de ver logo na primeira rodada e lia um livro, deitada preguiçosamente no sofá. Kaoru estava em uma das poltronas, olhando com certo desinteresse os amigos jogando. Por vezes, o ruivo sorria de canto. Era bom ver um clima mais leve no apartamento, mas ele ainda não conseguia se acalmar.

Hana sentou ao lado dele, no braço do móvel, e perguntou com um tom deliberadamente inocente.

- Não te incomoda que a Anny esteja jogando?

Kaoru sentiu as bochechas ficarem rosadas, mas não respondeu. A garota sorriu de canto com satisfação. A reação dele já respondia a pergunta. Ela acariciou a cabeça do rapaz e se sentou no outro sofá, olhando enquanto o jogo se desenrolava. Hikaru então se manifestou em sinal de vitória, com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto.

* * *

O jogo continuava sempre animado. Àquela altura, Catarina estava apenas de camiseta – que felizmente era suficientemente grande para lhe cobrir até pouco mais de um palmo abaixo do quadril – e a lingerie. Kyouya e Hikaru tinham perdido apenas o casaco e as meias, sendo os mais vestidos da roda. Mori estava quase igual aos amigos, mas tinha perdido também a camiseta. Anny…

- Droga, eu de novo? – a garota suspirou. Tinha perdido o casaco e o short já. Sua meia-calça, naquela vez, era suficientemente grossa, de forma a esconder a calcinha. Mas não tinha mais escapatória. Se perdesse mais uma vez, estava fora do jogo.

A morena se levantou e retirou a blusa. Tinha as bochechas rosadas, mas não se importou. Pelo menos estavam se divertindo. Hana assobiou em visível provocação. Quando os olhares das duas se encontraram, Anastácia conseguiu ver um ruivo corado na poltrona. A garota sorriu com malícia. Aquilo seria _mesmo_ interessante. A outra demorou um pouco a entender, mas então se lembrou de que Kaoru estava na poltrona praticamente ao seu lado.

Anastácia caminhou com toda a naturalidade do universo até o rapaz e passou os braços ao redor de seu pescoço. O ruivo ficava cada vez mais vermelho e não conseguia reagir. Os rostos dos dois estavam extremamente próximos e a garota sorria com satisfação. Era possível sentir o coração do rapaz batendo com força no peito. _"Que gracinha!"_, a morena sorria, com um misto de satisfação e malícia no rosto.

Kaoru engoliu em seco. O tempo parecia não passar naquele instante e ele desejou que realmente não passasse, apesar de não gostar de ficar sem graça daquele jeito. Só queria que as circunstâncias fossem outras, entendendo como Kyouya se sentira quando Hana o beijou pela primeira vez. Anastácia então lhe beijou carinhosamente a testa e lhe afagou os cabelos, o soltando em seguida e voltando para a roda.

O grupo estava em silêncio. Passaram-se alguns segundos – que pareceram longos minutos – até que alguém se manifestasse.

- Kaoru fica tão bonitinho sem graça! – Catarina tinha um tom animado, levemente debochado, e tinha levantado os braços com a animação.

As garotas riram, concordando. Kaoru apenas se levantou, com um ar emburrado, e foi para a cozinha pegar um copo de água. Mas Hana viu que ele sorria ao sair. Seria bom se as coisas dessem certo. A garota desviou o olhar para Anastácia, que parecia concentrada no jogo, mas acompanhava os movimentos do ruivo com o canto do olho. _"Vai ser bom se os dois se acertarem. Eles merecem se preocuparem mais com si mesmos. Afinal, já se preocuparam demais com o resto de nós"_, ela sorriu. Talvez devesse falar com Kaoru.

* * *

Na cozinha, o ruivo virava um copo atrás de outro de água.

- Acho que já vi essa cena antes. – a voz de Hana tinha um ar de deboche.

Kaoru desviou o olhar para a porta, vendo a morena com os braços cruzados diante do corpo e o ombro apoiado no batente.

- É. O ambiente foi praticamente o mesmo também. – ele sorriu de canto, se lembrando do jogo de Verdade ou Desafio.

- E como você está? – ela se desapoiou e foi até a mesa, puxando um dos bancos para se sentar – Além de profundamente sem graça. – ela ainda sorria do mesmo jeito.

- Eu… Não tenho certeza. – ele suspirou.

- Foi um dia cheio. – ela deu de ombros – Mas você gosta da Anny. – seu sorriso ganhou um quê de satisfação.

Kaoru virou o rosto, hesitando ao responder.

- Eu… Acho que sim. Tudo faz mais sentido se pensar assim, mas…

- Mas é estranho e você tem medo de que ela não corresponda. – Hana completou, gesticulando com a mão como se estivesse cansada daquela ladainha.

- Meio isso. – o ruivo deixou o copo sobre a pia e se sentou em um banco ao lado da morena – Eu não posso dizer que tenho o melhor dos históricos.

- Mas você merece estar errado. – ela apoiou um cotovelo sobre a mesa e apoiou a bochecha sobre a mão fechada. Quando Kaoru a olhou sem entender, Hana sorriu de canto – Na verdade, tudo isso é injustificado. Você _está_ errado, fofo.

- Sobre achar que tudo faz sentido se for isso, achar estranho ou ela não corresponder? – ele franziu o cenho.

- Não, não e… – Hana não teve tempo de completar. Naquele momento, Mei tinha entrado na cozinha.

- Ah, vocês estão aqui! – ela sorriu – Pediram pra levar um pouco de chá, então eu vir buscar.

- Eu ajudo. – Hana se levantou, sorrindo de volta para a amiga. Lançou um último olhar a Kaoru, como se dissesse que ele tomasse uma atitude.

* * *

De volta à sala, Kaoru percebeu que o jogo estava acabando. Anastácia estava novamente vestida, sinal de que tinha perdido o jogo. Catarina ainda estava com a camiseta, o que permitia que Hikaru permanecesse focado no jogo. Kyouya então sorriu com satisfação. Tinha ganhado a partida. Por outro lado, Mori tinha perdido. Com a mesma expressão indiferente de sempre, o rapaz se levantou e estava desabotoando a calça quando as meninas gritaram em um coro levemente desesperado que ele podia só se vestir. O moreno assentiu com a cabeça e recolheu suas roupas.

Kaoru sorriu de canto. Aquilo era a cara de Mori. Quando os olhos do ruivo cruzaram com os do moreno, o mais velho sorriu de canto, recebendo um sorriso de volta. Então Kaoru voltou a se sentar na poltrona em que estava antes e voltou a ver o jogo. Pouco depois, Hana e Mei saíram da cozinha com duas bandejas com xícaras e o bule e serviram chá para o grupo todo. Hana olhava de forma questionadora para o ruivo mais novo de vez em quando, mas tudo que recebia de volta era um dar de ombros.

* * *

Apenas Kyouya e Hikaru sobravam jogando. O ruivo já tinha perdido a camiseta, o que tinha causado uma leve hemorragia nasal em Catarina. Alguns tinham cansado de ver a partida e estavam conversando, lendo ou fazendo qualquer outra coisa. Hana, Anastácia e Kaoru estavam no meio termo. Conversavam um pouco, viam um pouco do jogo, voltavam a conversar e assim ia. Hana apostava que Kyouya fosse terminar o jogo ainda vestido.

Infelizmente, o destino quis que ela estivesse errada.

Kyouya se levantou e começou a desabotoar a camisa. Quando Hana viu a cena, sentiu o rosto esquentar, mas manteve a expressão de quem não se importava. O moreno olhou brevemente para a garota, sorrindo de canto com certa satisfação. Então, quando os botões acabaram, ele tirou a peça em uma velocidade deliberadamente reduzida. Hana sentiu vontade de socá-lo, mas se contentou com afundar no sofá e jogar uma almofada no rapaz.

Anastácia e os gêmeos riram. Kyouya apenas tornou a se sentar com a mesma expressão indiferente de sempre, mas manteve a almofada no colo. Hana bufou. Por que tinha jogado justamente a almofada que estava usando? Ela apoiou o cotovelo no braço do sofá e deixou a bochecha sobre a mão fechada, ficando com o cenho levemente franzido também. Kaoru, sorrindo como se tivesse visto a coisa mais engraçada que poderia haver, perguntou se tinha alguma coisa errada em um tom que beirava a provocação.

A garota o encarou com um ar de poucos amigos e sorriu com deboche.

- Tanto quanto tinha quando a Anny te abraçou, meu amor.

O rosto do ruivo ficou vermelho assim que a outra terminou de falar, o que fez com que Hana soltasse uma gargalhada sonora que atraiu a atenção dos amigos, especialmente Anastácia e Kyouya. Quando o olhar de Hana cruzou com o questionador do moreno, ela não resistiu e respondeu com o mesmo tom que usara com o ruivo.

- Estávamos falando de quanto você sensualiza sem camisa, meu amor. Não se preocupe, é bastante.

Kyouya sentiu-se sem graça e levemente irritado com o comentário. Mas o que o impressionou foi que Hana tivesse se recuperado tão rápido. Considerando o que Anastácia e Catarina tinham lhe dito alguns dias antes – e ele aproveitara para testar quando elas sugeriram o strip-poker –, a morena devia ter levado um tempo um pouco maior para conseguir voltar à "acidez cotidiana". Foi ao desviar o olhar para Kaoru que ele entendeu o que tinha acontecido. Sendo assim, o melhor era deixar aquilo tudo de lado e voltar a se concentrar no jogo.

O próximo que ganhasse a partida ganharia o jogo. O moreno baixou o olhar para as próprias cartas. Não eram as melhores, mas ainda serviriam. Tudo dependia da mão do ruivo. Ele viu Hikaru franzir o cenho em sinal de desgosto. Hani fazia as onomatopeias que tinha feito durante todo o jogo, se divertindo sendo a banca. Hikaru baixou as cartas que tinha em mãos.

Fim de jogo. Kyouya tinha perdido.


	17. Chapter 17

Quando Kyouya baixou as cartas que tinha em mãos, Hana engoliu em seco. Ainda não estava processando muito do mundo ao redor, de forma que acreditava que aquilo significava que o moreno teria de perder mais uma peça de roupa. O alívio a invadiu com força quando ela viu que o rapaz apenas recolhia as peças que já tinha despido. Hana se permitiu apenas afundar no sofá. Pelo menos até a pergunta lhe chegar aos ouvidos.

- Vamos fazer um novo jogo agora? – Hikaru tinha um tom animado, visivelmente impulsionado pela vitória.

- Acho que a Hana, a Jenna, a Mei e o Kaoru deveriam jogar agora. E, como você ganhou, Hikaru, você joga de novo. – Anastácia tinha um tom ardiloso na voz, misturado com uma inocência calculada.

O ruivo mais velho não desanimou.

- Eu vou ganhar de novo! – ele estava visivelmente se divertindo.

- Eu posso ser banca de novo? – a voz infantil de Hani tinha uma alegria genuína.

Anastácia concordou com a cabeça, rindo quando o loirinho se animou ainda mais.

- Ta, fazer o que, né? – Hana suspirou e se levantou, tomando o lugar de Kyouya - Vamos ver quem vai sofrer mais. – uma áurea negra envolveu a garota, que parecia arquitetar alguma coisa.

Os gêmeos engoliram em seco.

- Hana, controle-se. – a voz de Jenna tinha um ar indiferente – Mas uma vingancinha cai bem. – ela sorriu com cumplicidade para a amiga e se sentou ao lado de Hikaru.

Foi a vez de Anastácia e Catarina engolirem em seco.

- Mitsukuni, vamos começar a brincadeira. – Hana tinha o tom calculista de Kyouya, sorrindo largamente ao falar.

* * *

Quando a terceira partida acabou, Hikaru soltou o ar pesadamente.

- Eu de novo…? Como isso…?! – ele olhava levemente desesperado para as cartas na mesa.

Hana riu com prazer.

- Perdendo. Pode tratar de tirar a camiseta, Hitachiin. – ela estava se deliciando com o momento, olhando do ruivo para Catarina, que, apesar do rubor forte no rosto, não conseguia desviar os olhos do rapaz – E faça disso um show.

Hikaru franziu o cenho. O que diabo aquilo significava?

O ruivo se levantou e começou a puxar a camiseta para cima, expondo o quadril. Naquele momento, Catarina guinchou baixinho atrás de Hana, que apenas sorriu mais largamente. Poucos segundos depois, Hikaru estava com o peito desnudo. A loira sentia o rosto fervendo e não conseguia pensar em nada. Hana e Anastácia riam da cena. Ver duas vezes o rapaz sem camisa tinha sido demais para a loira, que apenas afundou na poltrona.

Quando Hikaru se sentou novamente, eles deram continuidade ao jogo. As partidas se desenrolaram tranquilas, já que as garotas ainda estavam vestidas. Mei estava de vestido, de forma que perder mais uma vez significava ser eliminada, mas a garota não se importava. Não era boa mesmo em jogos de cartas, especialmente pôquer. Jenna, felizmente naquele dia, estava com um cachecol também, de forma que não estava por um triz. Ainda tinha o vestido e o bolero. Kaoru estava sem o casaco apenas, enquanto Hana tinha preferido tirar as meias.

- Acho que agora seria legar ver o outro Hitachiin perdendo, né? – Hana tinha um tom de desinteresse ao falar, mas prestava atenção na movimentação dos amigos.

Anastácia tinha corado. Kaoru se encolheu levemente. Aquilo poderia ser divertido.

- Ops. – a voz de Jenna tinha atraído o olhar dos amigos. Os planos de Hana seriam levemente adiados.

A morena sorriu de canto. Quando Jenna queria, ela sabia como provocar. A garota do cabelo tingido então se levantou e se virou de costas para a roda. Tinha voltado um pouco o rosto, lançando um olhar deliberadamente sedutor para Hikaru – que estava sentado bem de frente para ela. O ruivo apenas olhava desconcertado para a amiga, sem saber direito o que esperar. Hana pegou o celular e colocou a música-tema de Pantera Cor-de-Rosa para tocar. Jenna aproveitou e começou a tirar o vestido, rebolando de forma sensual enquanto o fazia.

Hikaru engoliu em seco. Aquilo não podia ser sério.

- J… Jenna…! – a voz de Mei soou alta, com um tom desconcertado, quando o vestido da garota estava entre a cintura e o quadril.

Jenna suspirou.

- Calma, Mei. Tem nada demais. – a garota do cabelo arroxeado suspirou, tornando a por o vestido. Então ela se sentou e tirou o bolero.

Hana e Anastácia riam alto, enquanto os gêmeos e Catarina olhavam sem acreditar para Jenna. Kyouya, Mori e Hani estavam indiferentes ao ocorrido. Tamaki e Haruhi tinham desistido de ver as partidas de pôquer. Mei suspirou. Não conseguia se acostumar com aquele jeito tão despreocupado da amiga.

- Bom, continuemos? – Hana, quando conseguiu se acalmar e desligar a música, sorriu com satisfação.

Os gêmeos concordaram com a cabeça, engolindo em seco. Aquele jogo estava sendo bem mais perigoso.

* * *

Kaoru engoliu em seco. Já tinha perdido o casaco e as meias. Agora tinha de escolher entre tirar a calça ou a camiseta. O ruivo olhou ao redor. Hikaru continuava emburrado por não conseguir vencer de Hana. Mei, já eliminada do jogo, estava ocupada demais vendo alguma coisa com Haruhi. Jenna tinha voltado a olhar o computador depois de ter perdido. Sobrava apenas Hana das meninas que jogavam.

Catarina tinha ido para a cozinha depois de algum tempo e ainda não tinha voltado. Anastácia estava deitada no sofá, olhando distraída o celular. Kyouya estava na poltrona em que tinha sentado depois do jogo anterior e parecia anotar algo em seu caderno de bolso – o fiel amigo naquele ano nos EUA. O ruivo não fazia ideia de onde Tamaki tinha se metido, mas Mori continuava no sofá olhando o jogo. Kaoru suspirou.

- Anny, você não vai querer perder isso. – a voz de Hana soava satisfeita e desafiadora.

Anastácia, em um gesto de que se arrependeria depois, olhou para a amiga sem entender e então para onde a outra olhava. Kaoru estava já com metade da barriga exposta. A garota sentiu o rosto ferver, deixando o celular cair sobre o peito. Quando o ruivo terminou de tirar a camiseta, seus orbes cor de mel cruzaram com os castanhos de Anastácia. Ele sorriu de canto, um tanto sem graça. Não podia deixar de pensar que ela ficava bonitinha com o rosto corado, mas, ao mesmo tempo, ele desejava que ela não tivesse se virado.

Kaoru tornou a se sentar, com a camiseta no colo e as bochechas levemente vermelhas. Hana ria com prazer. Ela ainda tinha a blusa e a saia no corpo, de forma que poderia perder mais uma antes de ser eliminada. A morena sorriu com satisfação, olhando de um gêmeo para outro. Hani deu novamente as cartas. Naquele momento, a garota sentiu sua confiança ser abalada. Sua mão não estava boa. Os gêmeos, por sua vez, tinham um largo sorriso no rosto.

"_Merda"_, ela engoliu em seco.

Foi a vez de Hikaru cantar vitória. Ao olhar para Kaoru, Hana entendeu. Era a vez dela de ficar por um triz. _"Merda, merda, merda"_, ela se levantou. _"Isso totalmente não estava nos planos"_, as mãos estavam no quadril, segurando a barra da blusa. Quando a peça estava em sua cintura, um casaco foi jogado sobre suas costas. Quando a garota se virou para trás, Kyouya estava em pé, com o rosto voltado em qualquer outra direção, com um ar de quem não queria nada. Hana sorriu de canto. Aquilo era fofo. De um jeito um pouco estranho, mas era fofo.

- Deixe de ser sem graça, Kyouya-senpai. – Hikaru se divertia com a situação.

Hana riu um pouco com o olhar nada amigável do moreno e tirou o casaco dos ombros. Era justo que ela também ficasse com apenas uma peça sobrando. Era a regra do jogo e ela tinha aceitado os termos quando concordou em jogar. Quando ela devolveu o casaco a Kyouya, o rapaz apenas deu de ombros e, com a peça novamente vestida, foi pegar algo na cozinha. Hana o acompanhou com o olhar por um instante e então respirou fundo. Não podia mais adiar aquilo.

* * *

Quando Kyouya saía da cozinha, a primeira coisa que viu foram as costas marcadas de Hana. O rapaz franziu o cenho. Aquelas cicatrizes não pareciam certas, apesar de a garota nunca ter dito nada. E quem falaria? Mesmo que fosse um trauma que ela carregasse, as chances de simplesmente falar – especialmente para ele – eram pequenas. Foi a voz de Catarina, repentinamente parada a seu lado, que trouxe o rapaz de volta à realidade.

- Fica feio, né? Todas nós temos algumas. As pessoas são idiotas. As de Jenna são no peito. Acho que foi por isso que ela ficou de costas naquela hora. Mei tem nos braços, por isso ela sempre usa mangas compridas. Eu e Anny temos na perna. – a loira sorria de canto com um ar tristonho – As pessoas podem mesmo ser idiotas. – então ela voltou para a sala e se sentou ao lado de Anastácia, que parecia completamente recuperada do choque de ver Kaoru com o peito exposto.

Kyouya levou mais algum tempo até decidir voltar. Ficou parado à porta da cozinha por vários minutos, acompanhando as linhas claras nas costas levemente morenas de Hana. Elas formavam um labirinto desconexo, sem começo, meio ou fim. Algumas eram maiores que outras. Algumas eram tão pequenas que ele mal as viu. Ele se perguntou se mais alguém tinha reparado. Provavelmente não.

Seus olhos acompanharam uma cicatriz que descia em diagonal do ombro direito até a cintura, parando quase onde o cotovelo esquerdo de Hana encostava quando ela juntava os braços ao corpo. A linha só era visível porque era longa. Era fina suficiente para ser praticamente invisível. Ele se perguntou há quanto tempo a morena evitava expor as costas. Por isso ela tinha hesitado tanto no começo? Por isso ela tinha se sentado em seu lugar? De onde estavam, os outros integrantes da turma não conseguiam ver as costas da garota. Se ela queria esconder as cicatrizes, fazia sentido se sentar onde ela estava.

Kyouya respirou fundo e foi para a sala. Ao passar por Hana, deixou novamente o casaco em suas costas. A morena estranhou, mas não disse nada. Imaginou que ele tivesse visto o que ela tanto tentava esconder. Pelo menos tinha sido só ele. Se ela tivesse tentado fazer algo mais, chamaria a atenção do resto do grupo e poderia ser pior. Ela sabia que Kyouya não faria perguntas. Ele nunca fazia. Ele era quem dava as respostas.

Estavam na partida final. Hikaru, inconformado, tinha perdido a anterior, de forma que caberia a Kaoru conseguir a vitória. Hana – que tinha vestido o casaco de Kyouya – olhava para as cartas que tinha em mãos. Podia ganhar desde que a mão de Kaoru não fosse muito boa. Mas a garota duvidava. O ruivo franziu momentaneamente o cenho, analisando o que tinha em mãos. Hani olhava animado de um para o outro, finalmente em silêncio.

Hana e Kaoru se entreolharam por um instante e baixaram as cartas praticamente ao mesmo tempo.

Um sorriso satisfeito.

Um suspiro.

O jogo tinha acabado. A vitória era de Hana.

- E agora, o que vamos fazer? – Kaoru apoiou os braços nas pernas.

- Não sei você, mas eu adoraria um chocolate quente e por minhas roupas de volta. – a morena tinha um tom divertido na voz ao falar e já se levantava, olhando ao redor para localizar as roupas.

Kaoru riu de leve, concordando. Quando os dois tinham acabado de se vestir, Hana devolveu o casaco a Kyouya, que pegou a peça sem levantar o olhar do livro que tinha em mãos. A garota não sabia dizer quando o moreno tinha pegado o livro, mas não se importou. Sem pensar muito, ela lhe afagou o cabelo ao agradecer pelo carinho, o que fez o outro franzir o cenho. Hana apenas sorriu em resposta e foi para a cozinha, perguntando em um tom suficientemente alto quem queria chocolate quente.

* * *

Já fazia um tempo que a noite tinha caído, de forma que as garotas tinham decidido voltar para casa. Alguns dos estrangeiros protestaram um pouco, mas isso não as fez mudar de ideia. O dia tinha sido longo, elas queriam descansar. No carro, com uma Hana levemente distraída ao volante – ela só processava o que estava acontecendo no trânsito por hábito, mas deixava passar praticamente qualquer comentário das amigas –, a conversa tinha um ar ora animado, ora mais tranquilo. Foi Catarina quem acabou tocando no assunto que todas evitavam sem perceber.

- O Kyouya viu suas costas, Hana. – a loira, que ia logo atrás do banco do motorista, estava apoiada na porta ao falar.

- Quando ele saía da cozinha? – a pergunta veio de Anastácia. Quando a outra confirmou com a cabeça, ela continuou – É, bem que eu achei estranha aquela parada dele.

- Ele falou alguma coisa? – Mei, como sempre, tinha um ar inocente.

- Hm, não. Mas, quando eu o vi lá, fitando as costas da Hana, eu contei que todas nós temos algumas. E onde ficam. Não acho que ele vá falar ou perguntar alguma coisa, mas achei importante ele saber. – a loira se ajeitou no banco.

- Fez bem. – Anastácia sorriu para a amiga, também se ajeitando no banco do passageiro – A Hana ficou mesmo em um ponto estratégico. Foi melhor assim.

- Imaginem se fosse o Tamaki a ver. – Jenna suspirou ao acabar de falar. Só de imaginar a cena, ela sentia vontade de bater no loiro.

Hana riu de canto.

- Eventualmente, todos eles vão saber, - ela parou o carro quando o farol fechou – O Kaoru já deve suspeitar que alguma coisa aconteceu com a gente tem um tempo. – ela olhou pelo espelho retrovisor o carro que vinha logo atrás do delas – Esse idiota tem a mão grudada na buzina, por acaso?

- Calma, ok? Ta escuro, ta todo mundo cansado, mas nada de comprar briga no trânsito. – Anastácia franziu o cenho e ligou o rádio.

Quando o farol abriu e Hana viu que o carro de trás ia tentar uma ultrapassagem, ela naturalmente foi para a pista à esquerda. A pessoa buzinou de novo. Anastácia repreendeu a amiga, que apenas deu de ombros. Seguiram pela esquerda até quase onde tinham de fazer o retorno, indo a uma boa velocidade. Hana gostava de dirigir quando estava irritada, mas detestava ficar irritada quando dirigia. O carro de trás se encaixava no segundo caso.

- Eu podia fazer com que ele saísse da pista. – ela virou o carro para a direita e ligou a seta – Mas custaria uma fortuna arrumar o carro depois.

Anastácia revirou os olhos.

- Você precisa comer. É isso.

Jenna entendeu o recado.

- Um banquete saindo no capricho, chefe! – as garotas riram. Hana apenas deu de ombros.

Em pouco tempo estavam em casa.


	18. Chapter 18

_N/A: Queridos, música tema da Hana e do Kyouya: Arms, da Christina Perri (procurem, se quiserem. O fanfiction não me deixa colocar o link, mimimi). E agradeçam a leitora assídua (porque ela ME AMA 8D) por achar essa perfeição, hahahahaha_

* * *

Com o fim do primeiro período de provas, o grupo voltou à rotina de sempre. Os gêmeos, por vezes, sugeriam matar aula para acompanhar os amigos na universidade, mas Haruhi sempre acabava por repreendê-los, fazendo-os adiar os planos. Naquela vez, no entanto, apesar de dizerem que ficariam nas próprias aulas, os rapazes foram para o prédio de Artes. Hana ranziu o cenho ao vê-los no corredor.

- Vocês não têm aula, não? – ela tinha um ar de deboche ao falar.

Eles sorriam de forma descontraída e despreocupada.

- É matemática agora, a gente pode pegar a matéria depois. – Hikaru tinha um tom animado ao falar, visivelmente pensando em como aproveitar melhor o tempo.

Hana arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Pegam com quem mesmo?

Eles se entreolharam, pensando por um momento. Por fim, deram de ombros.

- A gente se vira. – Kaoru tinha um tom desinteressado.

- Você tem aula de que agora? – Hikaru passou um braço ao redor dos ombros da amiga e a puxou para perto, sorrindo com um ar maroto.

- A Cat não vai gostar nada disso. – ela tinha um tom levemente desafiador ao falar, rindo quando o gêmeo mais velho corou levemente – Agora eu tenho uma apresentação de trabalho, porque os professores a-do-ram a gente.

- Sério? Isso pode ser legal. – Kaoru pareceu realmente interessado ao falar, indo na direção da sala que acreditava ser a de Hana.

- É… Vai ser bem mais se você não entrar na sala errada. – o tom de deboche tinha aumentado e a garota sorria de forma zombeteira. Então ela se soltou de Hikaru e começou a andar – Um trabalho em grupo. Nada legal, na verdade.

Hikaru foi atrás da morena. Kaoru, parado no mesmo lugar, franziu o cenho. Se estava lembrando direito, não havia ninguém que aceitasse sem problemas fazer grupo com qualquer uma das garotas "excluídas" da universidade. Após alguns segundos, tendo Hana se virado para ele com um ar levemente surpreso pelo mais novo não estar junto dela e do irmão, Kaoru achou melhor ver como as coisas seriam.

* * *

Hana estava sentada na última fileira, com Kaoru e Hikaru ao lado. O mais novo estava encostado na janela, olhando para fora com um ar preocupado. O professor não tinha dito nada a respeito da presença dos dois alunos colegiais, mas lançava olhares curiosos para o trio algumas vezes. Hana não se importava. Praticamente todos os funcionários já tinham visto o grupo junto, era normal que ela estivesse com eles. Não era tão normal assim, no entanto, eles não irem às aulas do colégio. _"Mas, considerando o intelecto dos estrangeiros de uma forma geral, não me parece um problema tão grave. Esse bando de _nerd_"_, ela sorriu de canto.

Hikaru rabiscava algo em um papel, franzindo o cenho ao ver o sorriso no rosto da morena. Então ele escreveu alguma coisa no topo da folha e colocou sobre a mesa dela. A garota baixou o olhar sem muito interesse, pegando o lápis da mão do rapaz para responder. Não tinha acontecido nada com que o ruivo precisasse se preocupar. Quando ela devolveu o papel, o professor anunciou que começariam as apresentações. Kaoru, no mesmo instante, passou a olhar para frente.

O primeiro grupo era justamente o de Hana. O objetivo do trabalho era criarem um acessório (afinal, a aula se chamava Design de Acessórios de Têxtil e Moda) capaz de cair bem com qualquer roupa que fosse, além de ser ecologicamente aceitável. A morena se levantou de seu lugar, sorrindo com satisfação conforme passava pelo meio dos outros alunos. Os outros integrantes do grupo, que estavam sentados na primeira fileira, esperavam com impaciência enquanto ela terminava de atravessar a sala. Uma das garotas, com os braços cruzados diante do corpo, revirou os olhos quando viu o sorriso largo no rosto de Hana.

Kaoru se apoiou na mesa, olhando com atenção a sala da morena. Hikaru, por sua vez, prestava atenção nos quatro alunos em pé diante da sala, ao lado do professor, que parecia não notar o desgosto estampado no rosto dos estudantes. Quando Hana se juntou ao grupo, o professor se sentou à mesa e pediu que o grupo começasse a apresentação. A morena colocou tirou a pen drive do bolso e conectou no computador, abrindo a apresentação do grupo. Logo o primeiro slide apareceu projetado na lousa branca que ocupava quase toda a parede da frente.

Os gêmeos se endireitaram. Uma das meninas – a mesma que tinha revirado os olhos antes – começou a falar. A apresentação podia ter, no máximo, meia hora, de forma que os alunos se revezavam relativamente rápido para falar. A única que não se levantou para falar foi, sem surpresa alguma, Hana. A garota continuava encarregada de passar os slides conforme a apresentação passava.

A sala toda aplaudiu ao final, só silenciando quando o professor pigarreou. O homem, de cabelo preto e corte militar, se levantou, falando enquanto olhava uma prancheta. Durante toda a apresentação, ele tinha feito diversas anotações. Kaoru reparou que ele tinha um ar duro nos orbes verdes, fitando todos os integrantes que tinham falado. Ao final, quando ele desviou o olhar para Hana, um ar compreensivo tomou posse de seu rosto.

- Gostaria de te ver apresentando alguma vez. – ele sorriu de canto – Tenho certeza de que seria bom a todos.

Os outros quatro franziram o cenho. Não era a primeira vez que ouviam aquilo de um professor. Hana sorria com tranquilidade, respondendo como quem não se importava. Kaoru e Hikaru olhavam com certa preocupação para a amiga. A morena dizia que não se importava de ficar encarregada da projeção. O professor suspirou e dispensou o grupo. De forma praticamente instantânea, os quatro se colocaram no caminho de Hana, levando um tempo deliberadamente maior que o necessário para irem para os lugares. A morena apenas deu de ombros e se dirigiu ao professor.

Os dois trocaram poucas palavras, ele assentiu com a cabeça e então a garota atravessou novamente a sala. Os gêmeos fizeram menção de dizer algo, mas, ao ver o sorriso satisfeito no rosto da morena, mudaram de ideia. Ela recolheu suas coisas e fez sinal com a cabeça para os amigos. Iam sair da aula. Sem entender, os ruivos a seguiram para o lado de fora. Hana parou apenas para tomar água e seguiu para o pátio interno do prédio de Artes.

- Ei, ei, ei. Você não acha que devia explicar algo para nós? – Kaoru segurou Hana pelo braço quando eles atingiram a entrada do pátio.

A morena desviou o olhar desinteressado para ele.

- Não. Na verdade, não. – ela tinha um tom inocente.

Hikaru franziu o cenho.

- Hana… Você não parece bem. – ele estava diante da amiga ao falar, com um tom perceptivelmente preocupado.

- Eu me sinto ótima, obrigada. – ela se soltou de Kaoru e jogou o cabelo para trás.

Os gêmeos se entreolharam, sem saber o que dizer.

* * *

Catarina estava na sala, olhando entediada pela janela, quando avistou duas cabeças ruivas passeando no jardim do prédio de Artes. A garota franziu o cenho, olhando a área ao redor dos gêmeos sem ver mais ninguém. Estava pensando se descia ou não quando Hana entrou em seu campo de visão. Se a loira estava lembrando corretamente, a morena tinha apresentação de trabalho no começo da tarde.

"_Então por que ela está fora da sala…?"_, os orbes azuis continuaram em cima dos ruivos. Aquele que parecia ser Kaoru pelo penteado pôs as mãos nos ombros de Hana e falava com uma expressão preocupada. _"O que diabos…?"_, mas ela não conseguiu terminar o pensamento. Uma garota de cabelo cor de mel colocou pesadamente o material na mesa ao lado de Catarina, fazendo a pequena se assustar e voltar a atenção para a aula.

- Não que eu queira – o tom de desprezo deixava a fala da garota pesada –, mas nós vamos formar uma dupla nesse exercício.

Catarina deu de ombros e olhou para a lousa. Era o meio da aula de Cálculo e o professor tinha passado um exercício para os alunos fixarem a matéria. Ou era o que ele dizia, mas a garota não punha muita fé. _"Aposto que ele cansou de falar só"_, ela suspirou. A outra garota, que só tinha o cabelo liso por causa de tratamento químico (ela não admitia, mas Catarina apostava todas as fichas que o liso não era nem de longe natural), bufou.

- Saco. Por que logo eu? – a garota pensava alto, supostamente sem perceber.

Catarina apenas revirou os olhos e copiou o enunciado no caderno.

* * *

Hana afastou as mãos de Kaoru, suspirando. Por que ele tinha de ser tão insistente? Ela não explicaria porque saiu da aula – era algo bastante óbvio. E não importava o que ela e o professor tinham conversado. Pelo menos, ela achava que não. Ela repassou rapidamente o curto diálogo que tivera com ele. Ela perguntou se poderia sair, ele perguntou se estava tudo bem e se nada tinha resolvido o problema dos outros alunos com ela, ela disse que não tinha nada com que ele precisasse se preocupar e que não se importava com o que os outros achavam, ele suspirou e disse que a deixava sair porque ela era uma aluna exemplar no final das contas.

"_É, nada importante. Tirando o fato de que ele é bonito, mas isso não é da conta dos gêmeos."_, ela tornou a fitar Kaoru nos olhos. O ruivo parecia realmente incomodado com algo. A garota sorriu de canto e envolveu uma das mãos do rapaz com as próprias. Ela falava com uma tranquilidade que não sentia de todo.

- Um dia, quem sabe, vocês vão entender. Nós estamos aqui tem mais de um ano. Muita coisa já aconteceu. Muitas pessoas já se mostraram idiotas, tantas outras já se provaram piores. – ela levantou o olhar da mão do ruivo para os orbes cor de mel. Os gêmeos ouviam em silêncio. Hana sorriu de canto – Vocês estão aqui tem apenas dois meses. O ambiente que vocês encontraram foi completamente diferente do que nós encontramos. E eu realmente espero que vocês não passem por nada do que nós passamos só porque as pessoas são idiotas.

- Tsc. – Kaoru soltou a mão e puxou Hana para si, abraçando-a com força – Eu vi… No jogo de pôquer… Eu vi como estavam as pernas da Cat. Eu não sei o quanto aquilo doeu nela. Muito menos quanta coragem ela precisou juntar para conseguir expô-las sem sofrer. – o ruivo soltou um pouco o abraço para poder olhar a morena nos olhos – Vocês podem nos contar, Hana. Nós queremos saber o máximo sobre vocês. Meu deus, vocês foram as únicas que nos aceitaram de verdade.

Hikaru ouvia tudo em silêncio, cerrando os punhos ao ouvir sobre as cicatrizes. Como ele não tinha visto? Tinha se distraído tanto assim? Ele repassou o jogo mentalmente. A loira tinha deixado as pernas e os braços expostos. De onde ele estava, conseguia ver os braços dela sem problemas, mas as pernas ficavam escondidas pela mesa. Mas Kaoru tinha a visão desimpedida. Era muito mais fácil para o mais novo notar as cicatrizes se fossem nas pernas. Hikaru respirou fundo. Todas elas tinham cicatrizes?

- Hana, por que você saiu da sala? Eu sei que ninguém aceita nenhuma de vocês, mas… Mas isso não significa que todo e qualquer ambiente é hostil. Não significa que você precisa fugir. – Kaoru tinha um tom de urgência que parecia estranho. A morena não estava acostumada a vê-lo tão preocupado com alguém que não fosse Anny.

A garota franziu o cenho e se livrou do abraço antes de responder.

- Você não sabe do que está falando. Eu não estou _fugindo_ de ninguém, apenas garantindo minha sanidade mental. – então ela se dirigiu para um dos bancos que estava mais próximo e se sentou. Quando os gêmeos pararam a sua frente, ela continuou – Sabem como é, eu não mereço ficar ouvindo gente idiota falando por horas a fio.

Kaoru suspirou, se sentando ao lado da morena e apoiando os braços nas pernas. Hikaru permaneceu em pé olhando para Hana com certo desconforto. Apesar de toda a intimidade que os dois grupos tinham adquirido, aquela situação deixava claro o quando ainda eram distantes um do outro. No final, o Host Club ainda era "o grupo de alunos estrangeiros". Hikaru tinha um punho fechado, apesar de não perceber. Somente quando Hana encostou a ponta dos dedos nas costas de sua mão cerrada que ele percebeu a tensão que tinha acumulado ali.

A garota o olhava com um ar tranquilizador e um sorriso de canto. Hikaru entendeu. Ela não estava deixando coisas de lado por não confiar neles. Era exatamente o contrário. Ela sabia que ouvir o que tinha acontecido no ano anterior não faria qualquer bem a eles. Faria com que eles alimentassem o mesmo sentimento ruim que elas tinham alimentado em relação aos outros alunos da escola. Aquela era a maneira de Hana protegê-los.

Kaoru também tinha entendido, mas não conseguia aceitar. Nenhum dos dois aceitava. Hikaru estava a ponto de dizer alguma coisa mais quando alguém abraçou sua cintura por trás. Quando ele baixou o olhar, viu dois braços pálidos o envolvendo. Sentia o rosto de Catarina comprimido contra suas costas e a respiração de quem tinha corrido até ali. Hana riu com a situação, se levantando para cumprimentar a amiga.

- Achei que tinha aula de cálculo agora. – ela acariciou a cabeça da loira.

- Achei que tinha apresentação de trabalho. – Catarina soltou Hikaru para cumprimentar Kaoru, respondendo com um ar divertido.

- É… Sabe como é… Meu grupo foi o primeiro, então depois eu decidi sair da sala. – Hana tornou a se sentar.

Catarina se sentou ao lado dela, olhando para os gêmeos com um ar acusador.

- Vocês, por outro lado, estão apenas matando aula para se divertirem com as amigas universitárias.

Eles riram e desviaram o olhar.

- Culpados. – os dois responderam em uníssono.

- Que feio! – a loira riu – Aula de que?

- Matemática. – Hikaru deu de ombros – O Kaoru não gosta muito, mas fazer o que? E depois a gente se vira para conseguir a matéria de hoje.

- Podia ser aula de inglês. – o gêmeos mais novo tinha um ar emburrado, visivelmente fazendo drama.

- Bobagem aula de inglês. Vocês têm a gente. – Hana sorria com satisfação – Vem, vamos ver as outras. – ela pegou Kaoru pela mão e começou a andar. Catarina e Hikaru os seguiram.

* * *

A primeira sala em que passaram foi a de Jenna, que também ficava no prédio de Artes. A garota estava do lado de fora da sala, falando com um rapaz aparentemente mais velho. O desinteresse dela era visível, mas o garoto parecia não ligar. Apenas continuava falando, com um tom desagradável, sobre algo que o grupo não conseguia ouvir pela distância. Quando chegaram mais perto, o rapaz já tinha se retirado e voltado para dentro da sala. Jenna suspirou, apoiando as costas na parede e cruzando os braços diante do corpo.

- Tudo bem, Jen? – a pergunta veio de Hana, que tinha um tom preocupado na voz.

- Ah, tudo. Ele tava reclamando que eu "fico me aproveitando" dos outros e não faço nada dos trabalhos em grupo. – ela deu de ombros – Como se eu ligasse para um trabalho idiota. Se o professor deixasse, eu faria sozinha. Mas ele diz que é grande e eu não conseguiria.

- Sei como é. – Hana suspirou – Estamos indo ver as outras. Vem com a gente? – então sorriu.


	19. Chapter 19

Anastácia estava deitada preguiçosamente no sofá de três lugres que elas tinham na sala, com Hana sentada no chão à sua frente. As duas conversavam com um tom animado, enquanto Catarina e Mei estavam na cozinha ajudando Jenna com o lanche que fariam no lugar da janta. Naquela vez, os rapazes que tinham ido à casa delas. Hikaru e Kaoru, depois de passearem por todo o apartamento, tinham se sentado à mesa de jantar, olhando entediados para algum ponto na parede.

Haruhi e Kyouya tinham ficado no escritório, olhando os livros que as garotas tinham cobrindo diversas prateleiras. A um canto, a mesa usada por Catarina para fazer os trabalhos da faculdade estava coberta dos mais variados materiais artísticos. Ao lado, uma escrivaninha de madeira comportava um computador com conexão à internet. Kyouya ajeitou os óculos e se sentou na cadeira própria de escritório que as meninas tinham comprado, acessando o site da universidade atrás de edições do ano anterior do jornal da escola. Haruhi tinha apenas pegado um livro para ler e sentado em um canto.

Tamaki passeava alegremente pela sala, discursando sobre tudo que os poucos quadros que as garotas tinham na sala o faziam lembrar. Ninguém prestava atenção, mas ele não parecia perceber, apenas continuando a andar de um lado para o outro, falando sem parar. Em completo contraste, Mori estava sentado em um dos banquinhos do balcão que separava a sala da cozinha, olhando o trio de amigas preparando o jantar. Ninguém saberia dizer, mas seus orbes negros seguiam uma única pessoa.

Hani, por sua vez, estava inquieto, passeando pela cozinha e perguntando o tempo todo se ainda ia demorar muito. As garotas pareciam se divertir com a ansiedade dele e, por vezes, davam alguma coisa para o garoto beliscar, o que funcionava por poucos minutos. Logo o loirinho voltava a andar de um lado para o outro e a perguntar se ainda faltava muito para eles poderem comer. E, como a pergunta não podia faltar, quais seriam as sobremesas que teriam depois.

Não demorou muito mais para as garotas acabarem. Quando Catarina levou uma das travessas para a mesa de jantar – o que obrigou os gêmeos a sentarem corretamente nas cadeiras em que estavam em vez de ficarem debruçados sobre a mesa –, uma dúvida lhe ocorreu. Ela se virou para os amigos, se sentando em uma das cadeiras mais próximas ao falar. Seu tom era de uma inocente curiosidade que, diferente do que Hana ou Anastácia geralmente fariam, era real.

- O que vocês faziam no Japão?

Hikaru e Kaoru se entreolharam, sorrindo com um ar levemente diabólico. A pergunta da loira tinha atraído a atenção dos demais. Até Tamaki tinha se calado. Os únicos que não ouviram foram Kyouya e Haruhi, que continuavam no escritório. Os gêmeos se levantaram e foram até a amiga, parando cada um de um lado e se abaixando de forma a ficarem com os rostos próximos do dela.

Em um movimento sincronizado, eles levaram a mão até o queixo de Catarina, o segurando delicadamente. O sorriso levemente diabólico continuava em seus rostos. A loira corou instantaneamente, olhando com certo desespero de um ruivo para o outro. Quando os dois falaram, tinham um tom levemente satisfeito, como se estivessem esperando por aquela oportunidade há muito tempo.

- Por que a pergunta? Está tão curiosa assim?

A garota sentia o rosto fervendo cada vez mais, enquanto Jenna, Anny e Hana riam alto. Mei apenas olhava sem entender direito o que acontecia. Os gêmeos, sorrindo largamente com satisfação, se afastaram e tornaram a se sentar onde estavam. Tamaki tinha se empolgado com a pergunta, logo voltando a tagarelar a respeito.

- Nós tínhamos um clube de entreterimento muito interessante fundado pela minha belíssima pessoa. – ele fazia as mais diversas poses ao falar, o que apenas fazia com que as garotas rissem mais – Era chamado de Host Club e diversas garotas apareciam diariamente para nos ver.

- Duvido que vocês sejam tão bons nisso quanto você faz parecer. – o comentário veio de Hana, que tinha se levantado e estava diante de Tamaki com uma mão na cintura e a outra deixada ao lado do corpo.

O loiro, em um reflexo de seu lado mais cavalheiro – ou como fosse que ele preferisse chamar –, abaixou-se diante da morena e lhe tomou a mão livre. Para quem olhasse sem saber o contexto, parecia que o rapaz estava propondo casamento. Hana olhava os orbes azuis do amigo com o cenho franzido, como se não entendesse o que ele queria com tudo aquilo.

- Minha doce Hana, como posso lhe provar que meu amor por você é do tamanho do oceano? – ele tinha um tom meloso que logo fez a garota rir mais do que antes. Anastácia, ainda no sofá, estava quase se contorcendo de tanto que se divertia com a cena.

- Eu vou fingir que você não disse isso, ok? – ela recolheu a mão e foi até onde Catarina estava, colocado a mão no ombro da amiga – Mas parece que _alguém_ gostou da ideia.

A loira olhou com uma expressão de desconforto e desentendimento para a morena e então olhou para os gêmeos, que tinham novamente se levantado. Hikaru assumiu o lugar de Hana, que voltou a se sentar em frente de Anastácia, e aproximou a boca da orelha de Catarina, falando com um tom baixo calculado.

- Algum problema, Cat? – o gêmeo mais velho sorria com satisfação.

Catarina sentiu um forte arrepio subir-lhe pelas costas.

- E-e-e-e-e-e-e-eu…! – ela respirava rápido ao falar, sem conseguir formar uma frase coerente.

Kaoru se aproximou de Mei, segurando delicadamente a mão da garota e a olhando nos olhos com um sorriso de canto. A voz saía suave e a garota parecia realmente encantada com os gestos do ruivo.

- E você, senhorita Mei, também ficou curiosa sobre nossas atividades no Japão?

A garota corou.

- U-um pouco…

Hikaru e Kaoru sorriram com satisfação. Hana e Anastácia continuavam se divertindo com a situação, parando de rir para respirar de vez em quando. Hani foi saltitando até onde as garotas estavam, dizendo que ele e Mori apenas conversavam com as clientes, assim como Kyouya e Haruhi. Hana e Anastácia se entreolharam.

- Isso significa… – Hana começou a verbalizar o raciocínio que ela e a amiga seguiram.

- Que os gêmeos fazem algo mais. – Anastácia completou. Nesse instante, os olhares caíram sobre os dois ruivos.

- Bom, nossas clientes gostavam de ver um amor proibido entre dois irmãos. Especialmente por sermos gêmeos. – eles responderam em uníssono, dando de ombros ao final.

As garotas se entreolharam.

- Isso é… Estranho. – o tom de Mei era inocente, mas os gêmeos reagiram como se ela os apunhalasse.

- Oh, Hikaru, tudo que queríamos era entretê-las. – Kaoru se virou cabisbaixo para o irmão, levando uma mão à boca e fingindo chorar.

- Não fique assim, Kaoru. Não é nossa culpa que elas sejam tão insensíveis. – Hikaru envolveu o mais novo pela cintura e o puxou para perto, levantando-lhe levemente o rosto.

Hana e Jenna suspiraram.

- A menos que vocês realmente _se beijem_, isso não vai funcionar. – a garota de cabelos tingidos tinha um tom entedidado. Hana concordou com a cabeça.

Os gêmeos, em vísivel drama, caíram de quatro no chão, cabisbaixos. Tinham o tom de quem sofria com o comentário e resmungavam sobre a insensibilidade das amigas. Catarina, ainda sem conseguir raciocinar direito, se abaixou ao lado dos amigos, perguntando o que tinha acontecido. Sem se virarem, os ruivos se entreolharam e então puxaram a loira para si, abraçando-a cada um por um lado.

- Elas são tão crueis conosco! – Kaoru tinha um tom choroso ao falar.

Catarina não sabia como reagir.

- Como você aguenta pessoas assim? Deve sofrer tanto! – Hikaru tinha um tom lamurioso.

A loira olhava de um para outro com certo desespero.

- E-eu…!

Às costas dela, os gêmeos se entreolharam com um ar um tanto diabólico. As demais se entreolharam confusas, sem saber exatamente o que esperar dos dois. Felizmente – mas infelizmente para Catarina –, elas não tiveram que esperar muito para saber a resposta, pois cada um dos gêmeos beijou a bochecha da loira, que corou no mesmo instante.

Os dois se levantaram rindo e Kaoru afagou brevemente os cachos da amiga. Hana, Jenna e Anastácia se divertiam com a cena, enquanto Mei tinha ido ao socorro da amiga e a levava para cozinha para beber água. Kyouya apareceu na porta da sala assim que as duas tinham se retirado, olhando a cena sem entender. Haruhi continuava no escritório, sem imaginar o que se passava.

Tamaki, deprimido por ter sido ignorado e "rejeitado" (como ele mesmo choramingava), estava encolhido em um canto. Hana, Jenna e Anastácia, distribuídas nos sofás, riam alto, visivelmente se divertindo com algo. Mori continuava indiferente como sempre, mas um discreto sorriso tinha aparecido em seu rosto enquanto, sentado no mesmo lugar desde o começo, olhava Mei cuidando de Catarina. Hani tinha se sentado à mesa de jantar, parecendo se controlar para não começar a comer. Os gêmeos estavam parados próximos ao acesso da varanda, com um sorriso satisfeito.

Kyouya ajeitou os óculos, se perguntando se queria ou não saber o que tinha acontecido. Hana resolveu o problema por ele.

- E você, Kyouya, o que fazia para entreter as clientes no _Host Club_? – o tom com que ela falara deixava claro que duvidava das capacidades do moreno.

Ele sorriu de canto com certa satisfação.

- Creio que você já sabe, senhorita Hana. Afinal, se nada é maior do que o gosto de te ver, não é preciso palavras. Concentra-te nisto e apenas nisto (1). – quando a morena corou, o sorriso do rapaz ficou maior – Acredita agora?

A garota concordou com a cabeça, apertando mais as costas contra o sofá e cruzando os braços diante do corpo. Ela parecia lutar contra a vontade de desviar o rosto, fitando o moreno nos olhos. Kyouya, por fim, apenas deixou o livro que tinha pegado do escritório das garotas sobre a mesa e se sentou na cadeira que estava na ponta mais próxima da mesa.

- E então, vamos comer? – ele tinha voltado ao tom indiferente de sempre.

Hana soltou o ar pesadamente e se levantou, indo se sentar na cadeira na outra ponta da mesa. Enquanto os outros se ajeitavam – e Anny ia buscar Haruhi no escritório –, o computador apitou, indicando que um e-mail novo havia chegado. Anastácia aproveitou que já estava por lá e conferiu o que havia na mensagem. Ao voltar para a sala, tinha um sorriso largo e uma animação inocente na voz. Quando as amigas perguntaram o que tinha acontecido, a garota quase cantarolou para responder.

- Adivinhem quem está voltando para a cidade! Especialmente para nos ver! – ela andava animada pela cozinha ao acabar de falar, pegando as poucas coisas que faltavam e as levando para sala.

Hana sorriu, ficando igualmente empolgada.

- Então eles finalmente vão vir? – ela se levantou e foi atrás da amiga – Quando?

Os integrantes do Host se entreolharam, confusos.

- Eles ainda estão decidindo, mas deve ser logo. Na pior das hipóteses, depois do feriado. – Anny não deixava de sorrir.

- Então eles finalmente vão ter uma folga daquele inferno que eles chamam de trabalho! Temos que comemorar! Precisamos saber quando decidirem a data! – Hana se encaminhava para o escritório ao falar.

- Podemos fazer aqui. – a voz de Jenna delatava a animação que a garota sentia, mas não demonstrava de todo.

- Vai ser muito legal! A gente pode fazer algo que vire a noite toda! E eles podem dormir aqui! – Catarina estava quase pulando da cadeira com a empolgação.

- Pronto, e-mail enviado! – Hana tinha voltado para a sala ao falar – Agora é só esperar eles decidirem a data para nos avisarem.

Kaoru, cansado de ficar sem saber o que se passava, decidiu se manifestar. Perguntou do que as garotas falavam. Elas se entreolharam como se não entendessem. Afinal, para elas, aquilo era algo extremamente óbvio. Jenna foi quem respondeu ao ruivo e a resposta fez com que quase todos os integrantes do Host franzissem o cenho.

- Ora, da visita dos nossos amigos de infância. – ela falava como se conversasse com uma criança que não entende a mais clara das coisas.

- _Que_ amigos de infância? – o tom de Hikaru era levemente grosseiro.

Hana se virou para Kyouya, com um tom provocador na voz.

- Aposto que você sabe. – ela sorriu de canto ao acabar de falar.

* * *

_N/A: (música de mistério ao fundo) Do que será que elas estão falando, hein? O que você, pessoinha que está lendo, acha que é? Mande review com a sua opinião! A autora agradece! (de verdade, descobri que o Fanfiction agora deixa recadinho agradecendo pelo autor quando as pessoas mandam review) Bom, vamos aos créditos, não é? Porque direito autoral é um negócio daora (?) (ta, to falando como se tivesse muito… Mas, considerando que é o primeiro da fic, é muita coisa!)_

_(1) poema de Izumi Shikibu, encontrado pelo Google (eu alterei levemente a tradução que encontrei, porque ficaria menos repetitivo e gramaticalmente correto. Não gostou, me processe)._


	20. Chapter 20

- _Que_ amigos de infância? – o tom de Hikaru era levemente grosseiro.

Hana se virou para Kyouya, com um tom provocador na voz.

- Aposto que você sabe. – ela sorriu de canto ao acabar de falar.

- Mas, Kyouya-senpai, achei que você tivesse dito que elas ficaram amigas na faculdade. – Hikaru franziu o cenho.

- Se bem me lembro – o moreno ajeitou os óculos –, eu disse que _facilitou_ a amizade. Elas se conhecem desde o Ensino Fundamental.

- Exato. – Anny se sentou na cadeira à direita de Kyouya e olhou para Hikaru – Ou você acha que ter cinco mulheres na mesma casa pode dar tão certo assim quando elas nem se conhecem? Morarmos juntas apenas acelerou a intimidade do grupo.

Kaoru olhava de uma para a outra.

- Mas, voltando ao assunto principal, quem são eles?

- Frederick, Benjamin e John. – Kyouya olhava seu caderno de bolso ao responder – Os oito fizeram o Ensino Fundamental e Médio na mesma escola. Ao final do terceiro ano do colegial, os três se mudaram para a Europa por causa do trabalho dos pais e vêm trabalhando com Publicidade desde então em agências concorrentes. Benjamin, o mais velho dos três, repetiu o primeiro ano do colegial uma vez. John pulou uma série no Ensino Fundamental, tendo a mesma idade de Catarina e Mei. Frederick fez todas as séries normalmente, tendo a mesma idade de Hana, Anastácia e Jenna. – ele levantou o olhar para Hana, com calculada indiferença na voz – Esqueci alguma coisa?

- Claro que sim. – ela revirou os olhos – Esqueceu que eles sabem como ser simpáticos. – ela deu um sorriso irônico. O moreno, em resposta, apenas fechou o caderno com um leve barulho e se ajeitou na cadeira. Hana riu de canto, satisfeita.

- De qualquer forma… – Anastácia achou adequado interferir – Faz tempo que não os vemos, como vocês perceberam. Por isso a vinda deles é tão emocionante. – ela sorria com uma alegria sincera, sem perceber o cenho brevemente franzido de Kaoru.

As garotas concordaram de imediato, sem perceber o desconforto que aquilo causava nos amigos.

* * *

A resposta do trio de amigos de Hana, Anastácia, Mei, Jenna e Catarina chegou em poucos dias. Durante todos os dias até o marcado para a visita, as garotas falavam com animação dos planos, da saudade que sentiam, do que os amigos poderiam ter para contar. Por vezes, elas percebiam que estavam exagerando e incomodando os integrantes do Host Club, que se sentiam parcialmente deixados de lado. Nessas horas, elas mudavam de assunto, agiam como se não houvesse nada acontecendo. Na maior parte do tempo, dava bastante certo. Estavam a uma semana do feriado de ação de graças quando o trio pousou nos Estados Unidos.

* * *

- Ok, é nosso primeiro dia de volta a essa terra. O que vamos fazer? – Frederick, um rapaz alto, de longo cabelo loiro escuro sempre preso em um rabo-de-cavalo baixo, colocou os óculos escuros quando ele e os amigos saíram do hotel em que ficariam. Seus orbes castanho-claros fitaram o céu azul limpo.

- Tudo que a gente realmente precisava fazer era deixar as coisas no hotel e dar sinal de vida para nossos pais. – Benjamin, de cabelos negros curtos e espetados, desviou os orbes negros para a tela do celular, sorrindo de canto com a mensagem que tinha acabado de receber – Podemos usar o resto do dia para rever antigos conhecidos. – ele tinha pouco menos que Frederick em altura, mas compensava com o tronco largo e os músculos definidos.

- Elas entraram na faculdade em que planejavam mesmo, não é? Se bem me lembro, não é tão longe daqui. – John, o mais baixo dos três, baixou os orbes dourados para o relógio de pulso – Elas ainda devem estar em aula agora, mas não acho que isso seja um problema. – ele ajeitou o cabelo castanho-claro, que terminava pouco abaixo de sua orelha, e olhou para os amigos – Podemos pegar um táxi até lá.

Frederick sorriu.

- Lembro que uma delas falou sobre alunos estrangeiros esse ano. Acho que devemos conferir isso. – ele se adiantou e fez sinal para um táxi que passava – Ben, você paga a corrida dessa vez.

Benjamin suspirou.

- Só por que eu deixei minha carteira no porta-malas quando fomos pro aeroporto?

- Exatamente. – John sorriu com satisfação.

* * *

Hana e Catarina estavam na cantina da faculdade, sentadas à mesa de sempre e conversando. Tinham se cansado cada qual da sua aula, decidindo matar tempo em algum lugar. Com companhia, seria ainda mais agradável. A loira contava empolgada sobre uma música estranha que tinha descoberto recentemente quando um estranho silêncio se fez no lugar. As garotas estranharam. Mesmo quando elas passavam, o silêncio formado não era tão absoluto. Muito menos tão duradouro. Hana se levantou para tentar ver o que acontecia.

A morena não precisou se esforçar tanto. Pouco depois de se levantar, as pessoas pouco mais a frente se afastaram, dando passagem para três rapazes de altura notável. Imediatamente, um sorriso largo se formou no rosto das duas. Catarina, sem se conter, pulou sobre Frederick, que a abraçou com força e lhe beijou a bochecha. A loira ria, abraçando o garoto de volta. Hana, se divertindo com a cena, foi cumprimentar os outros dois.

- Como sabiam que a gente estava aqui? – a morena tornou a se sentar e logo os outros quatro fizeram o mesmo.

- Na verdade, a gente só veio atrás de algo para comer e percebeu que tinha um ar estranho nas pessoas que estavam mais aqui. Aí decidimos ver o que era. – Ben tinha se debruçado sobre a mesa – Achei que era algo ruim, mas o pessoal daqui que é idiota mesmo.

Hana concordou com a cabeça.

- Bastante. – o comentário veio de Catarina, que levou a mão até a parte interna da coxa em um gesto inconsciente. Felizmente ninguém notou. Ou, se notou, nenhuma pergunta foi feita.

- E vieram até aqui só pra nos ver? – a morena tinha um falso tom de surpresa, rindo ao acabar de falar.

- Bom, a gente pode ir embora se for o caso. – John sorriu de canto com satisfação quando a amiga revirou os olhos.

- A gente devia chamar as outras. – Catarina tinha pegado o celular e começado a escrever uma mensagem ao falar.

- Mande-as para a garagem. Acho que devemos ir a algum lugar comemorar. – Hana tinha se levantado, pegando suas coisas e saindo do lugar. O resto do grupo foi atrás.

* * *

Kyouya estava do lado de fora do prédio em que tinha aulas quando viu Hana e Catarina passarem a alguns metros. Estavam acompanhadas de três rapazes que ele não reconheceu de imediato, mas franziu o cenho quando percebeu quem eram. O moreno encerrou a ligação e guardou o aparelho no bolso, continuando a observar o grupo com certo interesse. O mais alto dos rapazes passou um braço ao redor dos ombros de Hana e a puxou para perto. A garota ria, mas não tentou se soltar. Kyouya fechou com força a mão ao redor do telefone sem perceber.

Catarina então se virou, notando o moreno. Ela acenou e logo o grupo se aproximou. Os cinco pareciam se divertir com algo, interrompendo a conversa quando se juntaram ao rapaz. Hana se adiantou, se soltando de Frederick, e apresentou os amigos. Kyouya os olhou sem muito interesse, acenando com a cabeça em resposta. A morena explicou que ele era um dos alunos estrangeiros, o que fez com que várias perguntas surgissem de repente. Mas ele não queria saber de nada daquilo. Seus orbes negros fitaram Hana e sua voz saiu mais fria do que ele pretendia, mas o rapaz não se importava.

- Vocês duas não deveriam estar na aula?

- Ih, deixa de ser chato. – a morena revirou os olhos – Deveríamos, mas e daí? Pergunte aos gêmeos a vontade que dá de ficar na aula com a turma que eu tenho que aturar. Nós vamos encontrar as outras meninas e sair para algum lugar. Quer vir junto? – ela sorria, sentindo certa satisfação ao ver o olhar de Kyouya endurecer quando ele fitou Frederick antes de olhá-la novamente nos olhos e responder que não iria.

- Vai ser legal, você devia vir. – Catarina enroscou os braços ao redor do moreno, sorrindo com certa inocência.

Kyouya fitou a loira, se soltando sem grandes dificuldades.

- Dispenso. Divirtam-se vocês. – ele ajeitou os óculos ao acabar de falar.

Frederick, que tinha reparado nos sinais, tornou a puxar Hana para si, sorrindo com satisfação ao falar. Sua voz tinha um tom levemente desafiador que Catarina não entendeu, mas fez Hana sentir um leve aperto no peito. Ela sabia que o amigo estava fazendo o que ela geralmente fazia – provocar Kyouya para ver até onde ele iria –, mas, de alguma forma, aquilo era perigosamente diferente.

- Com certeza iremos. É melhor mesmo que alguém assista à aula em vez de passear. Especialmente porque elas estarão suficientemente seguras conosco.

Hana levantou o olhar para Kyouya, levemente preocupada com o que aconteceria. O moreno, por sua vez, apenas deu de ombros e se retirou. Frederick então soltou a amiga, olhando para o lugar onde o outro havia sumido com um ar desapontado. Sua voz demonstrava a mesma coisa.

- Ele é covarde. Ele acha que não, mas é. Extremamente covarde. – o loiro deu de ombros.

Hana suspirou.

- É… Talvez o choque cultural seja demais para eles. De qualquer forma, vamos logo que as meninas já devem estar nos esperando. – ela se virou e começou a caminhar.

Catarina se pôs ao seu lado, recomeçando a conversa. Logo os cinco tinham voltado a se divertir, mas Frederick sentia que algo estava fora do lugar. Que alguma coisa estava faltando. E ele tinha uma ideia muito boa do que era. Só esperava que os outros tivessem percebido o mesmo. Era pouco tempo que tinham nos Estados Unidos, mas precisavam fazer valer a pena. Se as coisas não iam se acertar por bem, então eles fariam se ajeitar por mal. E o rapaz não ligava para as consequências.

* * *

Anny estava quase dormindo na aula quando seu celular vibrou. Era uma mensagem de Catarina dizendo para que as meninas fossem para a garagem porque ela e Hana tinham uma surpresa "muito muito muito legal que todas vocês vão adorar", como a loira tinha escrito. Anastácia franziu o cenho. O que poderia ser? Ela olhou o calendário. Era o dia em que os rapazes chegariam, mas o voo era de noite, então eles chegariam mais perto da madrugada. Ou ela tinha se enganado? A morena franziu o cenho. Não custava nada tentar. Enquanto ela ajeitava suas coisas, seu telefone vibrou mais uma vez.

_O que vão fazer hoje de noite?_

Ela olhou o remetente. Kaoru. Um sorriso bobo se desenhou em seus lábios e a garota parou de mexer em suas coisas para responder. Disse que ainda não sabia, mas que as meninas pareciam ter um plano. Qualquer coisa nova seria avisada depois. O ruivo não respondeu, de forma que a garota voltou ao que fazia e logo estava fora da sala. Seus coturnos faziam barulhos secos ao baterem no chão.

* * *

Jenna rabiscava em um papel sem prestar muita atenção no que o professor dizia, como era de costume. Ele estava falando a mesma coisa pela segunda ou terceira vez só porque uma garota que se sentava na frente da sala não tinha entendido _de novo _o que tinha sido explicado. A garota de cabelos tingidos suspirou. Talvez devesse sair logo da sala. Quando ela pegou o celular para perguntar às amigas o que elas faziam, uma mensagem de Catarina chegou. Ao ler o conteúdo, a morena sorriu. Era exatamente daquilo que ela precisava.

* * *

Mei estava no intervalo da aula. Naquele dia, ela tinha quatro horas seguidas da mesma matéria, de forma que o professor costumava pausar na metade para que os alunos saíssem para tomar um ar, comer, conversar, o que quisessem. Ela estava cogitando sair e ficar no jardim até que as aulas das outras acabassem quando Catarina enviou uma mensagem. Pelo visto, Mei não era a única que não queria ficar na sala. A garota sorriu e respondeu a mensagem dizendo que logo encontraria com o resto do grupo. Em pouco tempo ela tinha juntado suas coisas e saído, indo para a garagem com um sorriso largo no rosto.

* * *

_N/A: não gostei tanto do capítulo. É, dane-se, é o que tem pra agora._


	21. Chapter 21

No dia seguinte, Frederick, Benjamin e John tinham decidido que iriam à faculdade com as amigas. Ninguém pareceu se importar, com exceção de Hana, que franziu levemente o cenho quando ouviu a ideia. Anny estranhou a reação da amiga, mas não perguntou. Se tinha algo errado, ela acabaria descobrindo. Usaria aquele dia para ver como os alunos estrangeiros reagiriam à presença dos rapazes americanos – e ela imaginava que a reação de Hana estava relacionada justamente a isso.

As garotas foram direto para a cantina quando chegaram à universidade. Afinal de contas, precisavam almoçar antes de irem para as aulas ou então o rendimento (que muitas vezes já não era tão alto na sala de aula) cairia drasticamente. Quando os oito chegaram, um estranho zunzunzum se formou. Os olhares tortos tinham um ar levemente mais hostil. Mei, inconscientemente, cruzou os braços diante do corpo. Catarina passou a andar mais próxima de John, que estava logo ao seu lado, recebendo um abraço protetor em volta dos ombros. Hana e Anny olhavam de volta com um ar gélido, imaginando se podiam, só um pouco, socar a cara de alguém. Jenna fingia não perceber, mas tinha segurado na mão de Benjamin, que andava logo a sua frente.

Frederick, notando que Mei parecia se encolher cada vez mais sobre si mesma, puxou a garota para si, abraçando-a de forma protetora. Quando o grupo chegou à mesa no final da cantina, praticamente todos os integrantes do Host estavam lá almoçando. Mori franziu levemente o cenho, sentindo-se desconfortável ao ver Mei abraçada ao amigo loiro que ele não conhecia. Hikaru, ao ver Catarina grudada em John – o ruivo tinha conversado com Kyouya e sabia mais ou menos quem era quem –, se levantou da cadeira em um gesto automático.

- Ué, ta faltando gente aqui. Cadê o casal e o outro ruivo? – Hana puxou uma das cadeiras livres e se permitiu afundar no assento.

- O Kaoru falou que precisava conferir uma coisa e vinha depois. – Hikaru tinha voltado a se sentar, fitando Catarina e John com certo desgosto.

- Tamaki e Haruhi estão na biblioteca. Ele precisa fazer um trabalho e ela está ajudando. Eles já almoçaram. – Kyouya olhou para os rapazes, franzindo levemente o cenho ao ver o estado de alerta nos olhos dos americanos.

- De qualquer forma, antes que a gente esqueça, vamos às apresentações. – Anny tinha se apoiado na parede e apontava para os respectivos donos dos nomes conforme falava – Esses são John, Benjamin, que a gente chama de Ben, e Frederick. Os estrangeiros são Kyouya, Hikaru, Takashi e Mitsukuni. – ela cruzou os braços diante do corpo – O gêmeo de Hikaru é Kaoru. Tem mais um loiro alto, o Tamaki, e uma garota parecida com a Mei fisicamente falando. Ela se chama Haruhi.

John sorriu, parecendo se divertir com o desgosto no rosto de Hikaru.

- Como elas parecem bem, vocês devem fazer um bom trabalho. – ele apertou mais o abraço ao redor da loira – Continuem assim. – ele sorria com certa satisfação.

O ruivo franziu o cenho. Antes que alguém pudesse dizer alguma coisa, no entanto, um Kaoru sorridente apareceu. Ele cumprimentou os três americanos como se já os conhecesse, o que causou certo estranhamento, e então cumprimentou o resto do grupo. Ele sorria animado ao falar, contrastando com o clima um tanto pesado que se instalara na mesa. Então o rapaz desviou o olhar para Anastácia, que o olhava como se achasse que ele estava doente.

- Não me olhe assim, Anny. Eu fico chateado. – ele ficou com uma expressão de choro por alguns segundos, mas logo ria novamente – E então, todo mundo já almoçou? Daqui a pouco temos que voltar para a aula.

- Que bicho te mordeu mesmo? – a pergunta veio de Hana, que se divertia com o bom humor do amigo.

- Nenhum. – ele se apoiou ao lado de Anastácia na parede.

- Kaoru, certo? – Benjamin esperou que o outro confirmasse antes de continuar – Você e seu irmão estão em que ano?

- Estamos terminando o colegial. Terceiro ano. – o ruivo pareceu não entender.

Ben desviou o olhar para Anny, parecendo repreendê-la. A garota levantou as mãos na altura do peito, em um gesto que a isentava de culpa. O moreno voltou a falar. Como o ruivo parecia o mais disposto a conversar, ele queria saber como foi que os dois grupos, visivelmente tão diferentes entre si, tinham ficado tão próximos. Kaoru parecia se divertir com a pergunta.

- Foi ideia delas, na verdade. – o ruivo explicou brevemente sobre a "caça ao tesouro" que tinha acontecido e logo os três americanos pareciam mais descontraídos.

- É a cara de vocês mesmo. – Frederick bagunçou o cabelo de Mei, que suspirou.

- Precisava mesmo disso, Fred? – apesar do tom levemente incomodado, a garota sorria de canto enquanto arrumava as mechas castanhas. O garoto apenas sorriu em resposta.

- De qualquer forma… – Hana encarava a própria mão sobre a mesa ao falar – Acho que eu não fui a única a perceber que tem algo estranho aqui. – ela levantou o olhar para os amigos.

- Os idiotas ficaram mais hostis. – John tinha um tom sério ao falar e ainda não tinha soltado Catarina.

- Devem ter se lembrado do nosso primeiro dia aqui. Afinal, para eles, Ben, John e Fred são como "carne fresca". – Anastácia deu de ombros – Mas eles já apareceram conosco e sem esse estúpido "uniforme". – ela simulou as aspas com a mão e tornou a cruzar os braços.

Jenna e Mei se entreolharam. Aquilo fazia sentido. Hana tinha voltado a fitar a própria mão e tamborilavam os dedos sobre a mesa. Catarina olhava para algum ponto à frente, muito distante da conversa. A loira não ouvia nada do que as amigas diziam, não notava o desconforto de Hikaru, não via os olhares de Anny em sua direção. Anastácia suspirou.

- Se começarem com aquilo tudo de novo, vai ser um inferno. – ela olhou para Hana.

- Nós não vamos deixar que isso aconteça. – Hana tinha um tom distante, fitando sempre a mão como se pudesse extrair a resposta de lá – O melhor que podemos fazer é continuar levando a faculdade como temos feito até agora.

- Eu também acho, mas… E se acontecer alguma coisa? – Anny apoiou as mãos sobre a mesa e encarou os orbes negros da amiga, que não levantou o olhar.

- Não vai acontecer. – Hana tinha o tom firme, olhando cada um dos presentes por alguns segundos antes de passar para o próximo. Quando ela voltou a falar, fitando novamente a mão, sua voz saía baixa, como se ela precisasse se convencer do que dizia mais do que aos outros – Nada vai acontecer…

- Epa. Ok, já chega de vocês falarem como se todo mundo entendesse o que está acontecendo. – John soltou Catarina e virou o rosto de Hana para si, mas sem machucá-la – O que aconteceu?

Kaoru e Kyouya se entreolharam. Seria possível que eles três não soubessem?

Hana devolveu o olhar de John com firmeza. Catarina, subitamente desperta de seu transe, olhou ao redor para entender o que se passava. Quando seu olhar cruzou com o de Hikaru, o ruivo fez um breve sinal com a cabeça que logo foi entendido. A loira foi até onde o amigo estava e se sentou em seu lugar. Hikaru, parado ao seu lado, colocou uma mão sobre seu ombro e deixou a outra no bolso da calça.

- John. – a voz de Anastácia atraiu a atenção dos amigos – Aqui não. – ela sorria de canto com um ar levemente triste.

O rapaz entendeu o recado. Ele lançou um último olhar a Hana e suspirou ao se afastar.

- Tudo bem. Mas eu vou cobrar uma explicação depois. – quando Anny concordou com a cabeça, ele sorriu de canto.

- Ora, ora, será que é a nossa vez de ficar com ciúme de vocês? – o comentário veio de Frederick, que tinha visto a forma protetora que Hikaru tinha adotado com Catarina. Fred sorria de canto com um ar levemente zombeteiro.

As garotas acompanharam o olhar do amigo, rindo um pouco. A resposta veio de Anastácia, que abraçou Kaoru ao falar apenas para provocar. O ruivo corou levemente, mas abraçou a garota de volta. Sem perceber, ele tinha sorrido com a situação. A morena também sorria, se sentindo extremamente confortável nos braços do garoto.

- Um dia a situação ia virar, fofo. – ela tinha um ar levemente irônico na voz.

Kaoru apertou levemente os braços ao redor da garota e lhe beijou suavemente o topo da cabeça, fazendo com que Anastácia corasse sutilmente. Fred sorria com a situação. _"Pelo menos eles parecem bem"_, ele desviou o olhar para Kyouya, que olhava para um ponto qualquer na cantina, fitando Hana de vez em quando. _"Já esses dois…"_, ele suspirou. Aquilo seria complicado. O rapaz passou os braços sobre os ombros da amiga, abraçando-a por trás, e sorriu.

- E o que vamos fazer hoje?

Hana olhou para o amigo ao responder, falando como se não acreditasse.

- Nós temos aula, Fred querido. O que _vocês três_ vão fazer eu não sei, mas a gente tem que ir para a aula.

O rapaz pareceu pensar por um instante.

- Posso ir junto? – ele tinha um ar deliberadamente inocente e a pergunta fez Hana rir, mas a garota concordou – Eba! – ele a beijou na bochecha antes de soltar o abraço.

* * *

_Tem um minuto?_

Hana encarava a tela do telefone como se seu conteúdo pudesse mudar a qualquer instante. Ela não acreditava muito que tinha recebido a mensagem. Na cadeira ao lado, Frederick parecia muito concentrado na aula da garota. De vez em quando, o rapaz comentava alguma coisa, mas logo tornava a se calar e prestar atenção no que era dito. Quando uma pergunta muito óbvia era feita, ele revirava os olhos.

- Sério que tem esse tipo de gente na sua sala? – ele cochichava ao perguntar, olhando para a amiga com o cenho franzido.

A morena sorriu de canto, concordando com a cabeça. Então deu de ombros como se dissesse que não podia fazer nada. O rapaz suspirou e tornou a prestar atenção na aula. Hana olhou novamente para o aparelho em suas mãos. Era melhor responder. Já tinha, pelo menos, cinco minutos desde que recebera a mensagem. Ela respondeu com um simples "sim". Não demorou muito para que a tela piscasse novamente. Ela abriu a nova mensagem.

_Pode me encontrar na frente do chafariz?_

A garota parou para pensar por um instante. Ela gostava do professor, a aula era boa. Por outro lado, a possível conversa – afinal, se não fosse por aquilo, por que mais pediriam para ela sair? – podia ser importante. E provavelmente aquela oportunidade não apareceria de novo tão cedo. Ela mordeu levemente o lábio inferior. Seus orbes negros levantaram da tela para Frederick e então voltaram para o aparelho. Ela respirou fundo e respondeu que estava a caminho. Juntou suas coisas rapidamente e disse que já voltava para o amigo.

- Mas, se a aula acabar e eu não estiver aqui, leve as minhas coisas com você, ok?

O loiro revirou os olhos.

- Obviamente, Hana. Até parece que eu ia largar tudo aí. – ele sorriu de canto, recebendo um beijo na bochecha antes de a garota sair.

* * *

Hana parou diante do chafariz e olhou ao redor. Não havia ninguém por perto. Ela franziu o cenho, mas decidiu esperar. A garota tirou o telefone do bolso do casaco e conferiu a hora. A distância era menor para ela, era normal chegar antes. A garota deu de ombros, tornando a guardar o aparelho e se sentando na borda do chafariz. Pouco minutos depois, ela viu alguém se aproximando.

- Achei que não viesse. – ela tinha um tom levemente desafiador e sorria de canto ao falar.

- Achei que soubesse que eu cumpro com o que falo. – a resposta veio com um tom levemente frio.

A garota revirou os olhos.

- E por que me chamou aqui?

- Porque achei que seria o lugar mais fácil para você. – o tom era de quem falava com uma criança que não entendia nem o óbvio.

- Isso eu entendi, gracinha. – ela tinha um tom ácido ao falar – Mas não sei o que você pode querer comigo.

- Eu quero que você fique longe do Frederick.

- Nem ferrando! – ela se levantou visivelmente inconformada – Quem você acha que é para me pedir isso?!

Kyouya ajeitou os óculos, parecendo indiferente ao tom da garota.

- Por que eu _não_ pediria isso? – apesar do tom deliberadamente distante, o rapaz tinha alguma coisa diferente no olhar.

Hana hesitou.

- Isso… Isso não faz o menor sentido. – ela cerrou os punhos – Você não pode simplesmente pedir uma coisa assim, sem mais nem menos, e esperar que eu aceite.

Antes que o moreno pudesse responder, o telefone de Hana tocou. A garota atendeu no segundo toque.

- Senhor Williams? – ela tinha sorrido de canto sem perceber – Não, não estou fazendo nada importante agora. Claro que posso. Uhum. Ok, estarei aí em alguns minutos. – e então ela desligou.

Kyouya tinha o cenho franzido e fechou uma das mãos em punho conforme ouvia a garota falando. Quando ouviu o final da ligação, ele apenas se virou e começou a se afastar. Quando Hana se voltou novamente para onde o moreno estava e viu suas costas, ela não aguentou. Ela encheu o peito para falar e sua voz saiu alta. Kyouya não se virou quando as palavras atingiram seus ouvidos, apenas continuando a andar.

- Covarde! – a garota fechou a mão com força ao redor do aparelho – Você é extremamente covarde! – ela deixou algumas lágrimas caírem antes de fazer o que precisava.


	22. Chapter 22

Kyouya sentia-se irritado. Trocado. A garota podia achar que não, mas ele tinha precisado de muita coragem para decidir ter a conversa que teria com ela. Talvez ele fosse mesmo covarde – não era a primeira vez que, direta ou indiretamente, alguém lhe dizia isso –, mas tinha seus motivos. Mesmo que ele fosse, não justificava a atitude da garota. Ele cerrou as mãos com força.

- Tsc. – ele se sentou em um banco que havia no caminho, apoiando os cotovelos nas coxas e escondendo o rosto nas mãos. Aquela situação era nova para ele.

"_Eu preciso conseguir lidar com isso logo…"_, ele levantou o rosto, deixando as mãos cobrindo a boca. Sua mente trabalhava rápido, mas nenhuma das opções em que conseguia pensar parecia ser viável. Ele suspirou. Talvez fosse hora de conversar com alguma das meninas de novo, mas ele não conseguia ter conversas assim normalmente. Sua mente voltou a focar em Hana sem que ele se desse conta.

"_Agora ela está voltando para a sala para pegar as coisas. Não porque _você_ conseguiu falar o que queria, mas porque o _senhor Williams_ a chamou. E para que ela foi chamada? Você sabe? Não, você não sabe. Porque simplesmente saiu andando em vez de continuar conversando com ela. Ela provavelmente ia te explicar o que houve. Talvez você seja mesmo covarde. Muito covarde. Você devia ir atrás dela"_, Kyouya baixou o olhar para as mãos. _"Você está irritado. Suas mãos estão tremendo. Levante e vá atrás dela. Corrija isso tudo. Desfaça o mal-entendido"_, ele se levantou, respirando fundo. A vozinha em sua mente não ficava quieta por um segundo.

O moreno olhou ao redor. Se o senhor Williams queria alguma coisa, Hana provavelmente passaria na Educação para pegar Matheu primeiro. Era para lá que Kyouya precisava ir. Ele pegou o celular do bolso e discou o número da garota. Tentou várias vezes, mas todas deram caixa postal. Ele fechou a mão com força em torno do aparelho. Provavelmente estava sendo ignorado. Então, sem mais o que fazer, ele se pôs a caminho da Educação.

* * *

- Senhorita Hana! Que surpresa vê-la aqui tão cedo. – uma das funcionárias sorriu para ela ao falar.

Hana sorriu de volta.

- O senhor Williams me pediu para levar Matheu para casa.

A funcionária hesitou.

- Eu preciso conferir se ele autorizou.

- Sem problemas. – a morena sorria, escondendo perfeitamente a irritação que sentia. _"Ande logo com isso, saco. Eu não tenho a vida toda para manter esse sorriso"_, ela ajeitou a bolsa no ombro.

* * *

Kyouya parou na porta do prédio de Educação. Uma das funcionárias o reconheceu.

- Ah, você é aquele rapaz que vem às vezes com a senhorita Hana. – ela sorriu – Do que precisa aqui?

- A Hana passou aqui? – ele tinha o tom menos amigável do que gostaria, mas não se importou.

- Ela acabou de sair. – a mulher parecia levemente assustada ao responder – O senhor Williams permitiu que ela saísse com Matheu.

Kyouya cerrou os punhos. Tinha chegado tarde demais. Agradeceu rapidamente a mulher e saiu em passos largos para o estacionamento. Enquanto andava, tentava novamente ligar para a garota. O telefone tocava várias vezes, mas ninguém atendia. Então ele tentou ligar para Anastácia.

- O que _diabos_ você fez agora?! – a garota tinha um tom irritado – A Hana me ligou quase aos prantos falando que estava indo embora!

Kyouya ficou em silêncio.

- Trate de encontrá-la _já_! Entendeu?! – ela ficou mais irritada ainda e Kyouya se apressou em responder que estava tentando – Idiota. – então a garota desligou.

O moreno sentiu vontade de arremessar o aparelho longe, mas apenas o colocou de volta no bolso da calça.

* * *

Matheu se divertia no banco de trás do carro de Hana, olhando a paisagem com uma empolgação típica de criança. O telefone da garota piscava incessantemente no banco do passageiro. _"Eu devia ter desligado essa droga"_, ela desviou o olhar para o aparelho por um instante. Depois de Matheu ter perguntado por que ela não atendia ao telefone, Hana tinha deixado o modo silencioso ativado. Não queria falar com ninguém no momento. _"Muito menos com aquele idiota"_, ela virou o volante suavemente para a direita enquanto pegava o acesso que precisava.

- Você vai ficar em casa com a gente hoje? – Matheu foi tão para frente com o corpo quanto o cinto permitiu. O rapazinho sorria, fazendo Hana sorrir de volta.

- Talvez um pouco. Eu preciso estudar hoje, não posso demorar muito.

- Você pode estudar em casa! – ele estava empolgado com a ideia.

Hana riu.

- Vamos ver.

* * *

Todos os integrantes do Host, mais o grupo americano – incluindo os três visitantes – estavam na garagem quando Kyouya chegou. Anastácia tinha avisado a todos de que tinham algo importante a resolver. Quando o moreno se juntou ao grupo, Anastácia precisou ser segurada para não bater na cara do rapaz. Ela o olhava com uma raiva quase palpável no rosto.

- Agora que _o rei dos idiotas_ chegou, vamos repassar. Eu e Kaoru vamos com Kyouya para a casa do senhor Williams. Vamos tentar falar com a Hana e arrumar as coisas. Frederick, Jenna, Mei e John vão para a nossa casa, para o caso de Hana não demorar na casa dos Williams. Tamaki, Haruhi, Mitsukuni e Takashi vão para o apartamento deles, caso a Hana precise conversar com alguém e vá para lá. Hikaru, Catarina e Ben vão ficar por aqui, só por garantia. Todo mundo entendeu? – ela olhou para os amigos, que concordaram com a cabeça – Ótimo, então vamos embora.

* * *

Hana tocou a campainha da casa do senhor Williams, segurando Matheu no colo. Não demorou muito para a porta ser aberta e o garotinho logo se animou mais, estendendo os braços para o pai. O homem pegou a criança no colo e lhe deu um grande beijo na bochecha antes de cumprimentar a garota, que acompanhava a cena com um sorriso no rosto. O pai a convidou para entrar, mas ela recusou.

- Eu preciso estudar hoje.

Ele ficou com uma expressão de quem estava decepcionado.

- Não pode ficar nem um pouco? Tenho certeza de que Matheu adoraria brincar um pouco com você. – ele sorriu de canto e o garotinho logo concordou.

- Eu realmente adoraria, mas vai ter que ficar para uma próxima vez. – ela ajeitou o cabelo.

- A gente pode cobrar? – o pai de Matheu tinha um tom brincalhão ao falar.

Hana riu.

- Com certeza Matheu não vai me deixar esquecer.

O rapazinho sorriu.

- Bom, então fica para uma próxima vez então. – o senhor Williams se abaixou para beijar a bochecha de Hana e entrou na casa.

A morena apenas se virou para voltar para o carro.

* * *

Kaoru estacionou o carro a tempo de os três verem Hana receber o beijo do homem e se virar, com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto. Kyouya, que tinha sido obrigado a ir no banco de trás, fechou as mãos com força. Anastácia suspirou. Do ângulo em que estavam, não tinha como dizer onde tinha sido o beijo, apesar de ela duvidar que tivesse sido em qualquer lugar diferente da bochecha. O ruivo suspirou.

- Bom, ela está indo embora. O que vamos fazer? – ele se virou para Anny.

- Vamos atrás dela. Talvez não seja uma boa se ela perceber que estamos aqui. – a morena se ajeitou no banco e virou para Kyouya ao completar – Fique feliz, ela podia ter entrado na casa.

O moreno olhou para a amiga com um incômodo palpável.

- Nem vem. Isso foi culpa sua. _Toda_ sua. – ela tornou a se virar para frente – Vamos para casa.

Kaoru concordou com a cabeça e deu a partida no carro.

* * *

Hana dirigiu a esmo por um tempo, olhando pelo espelho retrovisor até que o carro de Kaoru não estivesse mais atrás do dela. A morena não queria companhia alguma naquele momento. Então ela ligou o rádio e se dirigiu para o shopping mais próximo. Precisava de algo doce para se acalmar. Provavelmente compraria um milk-shake. Parecia uma boa ideia.

* * *

Frederick não conseguia ficar quieto em um lugar, andando de um lado para o outro na sala do apartamento das amigas. Jenna e Mei não sabiam mais o que fazer para tentar acalmar o amigo, de forma que tinha sobrado para John conversar com o loiro e entender o que se passava. Frederick estava irritado e não fazia questão de esconder.

- Meu deus, como aquele cara é idiota! Como a Hana pode gostar de um babaca como ele?! O que um imbecil como ele tem?! Aquele covarde!

- Fred, isso é ciúme? – John parecia se divertir.

- Claro que é ciúme! Ela se apaixona por um idiota que não dá a mínima! Ou talvez dê, mas é COVARDE DEMAIS PARA FAZER ALGUMA COISA! – ele respirou fundo – Babaca.

- E por que você ta com ciúme mesmo? – John se ajeitou no sofá, acompanhando o amigo com os olhos.

- Porque…! Porque a Hana sempre foi a mais vulnerável. – o loiro parou e encarou o amigo – Ok, não. Ela não é e nunca foi a mais vulnerável. Mas… Um idiota daqueles?! – ele voltou a andar – Pelo menos a Anny parece bem! Céus…!

- Admita, você queria que ela se apaixonasse por você. – John parecia resistir à vontade de rir.

- O que?! – Fred parou no meio da sala, olhando incrédulo para o moreno – Meu deus, não! Nós moramos na Europa! Eu não poderia fazer isso com ela!

- E daí? Os caras lá são do Japão. – John deu de ombros.

Frederick engoliu em seco.

- Além do mais, se fosse com você, aposto que os pais dela não iam reclamar de ela se mudar. – o moreno continuava atiçando o amigo – Você está com ciúme porque gosta dela.

- Deixe de falar bobagens, John. – o tom do loiro era duro e ele falava entre os dentes.

- Bobagens? Bobagem seria se eu dissesse que ainda gosto da Anny. Apesar de achar que um cara do Japão não seja a melhor escolha. Provavelmente vai doer. – ele deu novamente de ombros – Já você… Mais de um ano longe não foi suficiente?

- Cale a boca. – Frederick se apoiou na parede – Eu não gosto dela desse jeito, ok?

- Tem certeza? – John sorria com satisfação.

- Tsc. – o loiro tornou a andar pela sala – Aquele babaca tem que acertar isso tudo logo, senão eu vou socar a cara dele.

John riu.

- Com muito prazer, eu aposto.

- Eu socaria agora, se pudesse. Mas a Hana não vai ficar muito feliz. – o loiro franziu o cenho – E não me venha com teorias estranhas.

- Eeeu? Teorias estranhas? Não faço _a menor ideia_ do que você ta falando, Fred. – o moreno riu – Já pensou em fazer boxe?

- Eu fiz boxe. E sei como fazer um belo estrago na cara de alguém. – o loiro resmungou mais alguma coisa que John não entendeu – Meu deus, ela podia chegar logo.

O outro ia responder quando a porta se abriu. Os dois se viraram automaticamente, sentindo uma pontada de decepção ao ver Kaoru, Anny e Kyouya entrando. A morena suspirou e fez que não com a cabeça. Eles não sabiam onde Hana estava nem quando ela voltaria para casa. Frederick foi a passos largos até Kyouya, que o fitou com indiferença. Os dois tinham praticamente o mesmo tamanho, o que permitia ao loiro olhar o moreno nos olhos.

- Espero que esteja feliz. Se algo acontecer a ela, a culpa é sua.

Kyouya não respondeu, apenas se virando e indo até a cozinha.

- Covarde! – Frederick se sentou no sofá e cruzou os braços diante do corpo, deixando o ar sair pesadamente.

Anny acariciou a cabeça do amigo.

- Nós sabemos que ela não aceitou entrar na casa do senhor Williams. Supondo, claro, que o convite tenha sido feito. Mas ela percebeu que estávamos indo atrás e começou a dirigir a esmo, então achamos melhor voltarmos para casa. Ela deve passar em algum lugar para se acalmar e então vir para cá. Acho que devíamos chamar todo mundo de volta se ela não aparecer em nenhum lugar em meia hora.

- Só meia hora? Ela pode ir a qualquer hora para a casa deles ou para a faculdade. – Fred continuava revoltado.

- Para a casa deles eu concordo. Mas ela não vai para a faculdade. Não tem mais nada lá que ela queira. – Anny olhou a hora – Por isso, se em meia hora ela não chegar, vou falar para o pessoal que está na faculdade ir para o apartamento dos meninos.

- Parece um bom plano para mim. – John tinha se esparramado no sofá em que estava – Mas, mudando de assunto, e você, Anny?

A morena desviou os orbes de Frederick para John ao ouvir seu nome.

- Eu o que? – ela franziu o cenho.

- Como anda sua vida pessoal? – o rapaz sorria com satisfação, olhando brevemente para Kaoru ao perguntar.

A morena entendeu rapidamente o que o amigo queria dizer, corando levemente.

- Ah, vai… – ela pigarreou – Vai bem.

- Bom saber. Quer dizer que conseguiu um namorado?

Ela sentiu o rosto ferver. Parado um pouco atrás de onde a garota estava, Kaoru acompanhava a conversa. Ao ouvir a pergunta, seus orbes cor de mel automaticamente se voltaram para John, indo para Anastácia em seguida. O ruivo tinha as bochechas levemente rosadas, mas esperava pela resposta em silêncio. Anastácia precisou de um tempo para se recompor da vermelhidão antes de responder.

- Não. Ainda não. Mas… Quem sabe um dia? – ela sorria com certa tranquilidade, se controlando para não olhar para Kaoru.

- Espero que seja esse ano ainda. Não é? – John tinha desviado o olhar para o ruivo na última frase.

Os outros dois não responderam, apenas sorrindo de canto com a sugestão.


	23. Chapter 23

Quando Hana voltou para casa, depois de mais de duas horas de espera dos amigos, o grupo inteiro estava reunido na sala. Frederick foi o primeiro a se levantar, abraçando a garota com força. A morena não resistiu, apenas passando os braços ao redor da cintura do loiro e fechando as mãos em suas costas. O rapaz sentiu o tecido repuxar levemente, mas não se importou. Sentia a respiração de Hana em seu peito, dizendo a si mesmo que seu coração batendo acelerado era por causa da preocupação.

Anastácia permaneceu sentada onde estava, olhando a cena com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Sabia que não adiantava questionar a amiga naquela hora, porque nenhuma resposta seria dada e, de brinde, ainda adiaria o momento da calmaria, quando seria possível ter realmente uma conversa com Hana. Ela se ajeitou quando Kaoru se sentou ao seu lado. O ruivo parecia aliviado ao ver a cena, mas algo o preocupava. Ele ainda não sabia como verbalizar, mas não importava. Ele olhou de canto para Anastácia, que também parecia preocupada com algo. _"Mas, eventualmente, vamos saber"_, ele tornou a fitar as costas de Frederick.

Kyouya tinha saído da cozinha ao ouvir o barulho da porta, mas não passou para a sala. Em vez disso, ficou em pé ao lado do balcão que separava os dois ambientes. Ele não se sentia confortável com a situação por diversos motivos, mas sabia que não tinha nada que pudesse fazer. Ou talvez… _"Tente"_, a vozinha que o tinha perturbado por um tempão tornou a se manifestar em sua cabeça. _"No máximo, ela vai te bater. Mas essa dor vai passar"_, ele avançou um passo. Frederick continuava abraçado a Hana. _"Espere ela se soltar. Não piore as coisas"_, ele apoiou a mão no balcão. Aquela espera parecia consumi-lo lentamente.

Quando Hana finalmente se soltou do amigo, Catarina se pôs a sua frente com um ar preocupado. A morena jurou ter visto a expressão de um cão abandonado nos olhos da loira, rindo levemente e lhe afagando os cabelos. A menor sorriu, abraçando a amiga com força por um instante e então voltando para onde estava antes. Hana olhou ao redor por um breve momento, ficando com um ar frio e distante quando seus orbes focaram Kyouya. O moreno cerrou levemente os punhos e se adiantou, envolvendo a garota pela cintura e a puxando para si. A próxima coisa de que Hana teve consciência a fez arregalar os olhos.

Kyouya tinha, por vontade própria, a beijado.

Hana sentiu o rosto ferver, mas não tentou se desvencilhar.

Quando o moreno se afastou, a garota ainda tentava entender o que tinha acontecido. O silêncio na sala era sepulcral. Kyouya, com as mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça, respirou fundo antes de falar. Hana ainda estava vermelha, o que tornava tudo mais difícil. _"Você consegue. Anda! Não adianta fazer isso e não dar explicações"_, ele desviou o olhar. Sentia que Anastácia o encarava com certa curiosidade. Já Frederick parecia querer decapitá-lo com o olhar.

- É por isso que eu posso pedir.

Hana levou alguns segundos para entender.

- Isso… Ainda assim, eu não poderia fazer isso. – ela cerrou os punhos e baixou o olhar – Você não pode simplesmente achar que eu vou mudar o jeito como tenho vivido a minha vida até agora só porque… Só por causa de você.

Kyouya não respondeu. Não confiava tanto nas próprias capacidades mentais ainda.

- Eu sinto muito. – ela levantou os orbes negros para o rapaz, que apenas acenou brevemente com a cabeça e passou por ela.

A próxima coisa que Hana ouviu foi a porta se fechando a suas costas. Um soluço entalou em sua garganta. Ela fechou as mãos com mais força e sentiu as pernas fraquejarem, mas se manteve em pé. Kaoru passou ao seu lado e logo tinha saído do apartamento também. Anastácia tinha dito algo para o ruivo. Ela sempre sabia o que fazer. O pensamento fez Hana sorrir de canto. _"Como você, que geralmente não sabe o que fazer, consegue não irritar alguém que sempre sabe o que fazer?"_, ela sentiu outro soluço se juntar ao primeiro.

Anastácia passou os braços ao redor dos ombros de Hana, abraçando-a carinhosamente. Aquela seria uma longa noite. Os integrantes do Host se entreolharam, mas foi Haruhi quem se adiantou. Parando diante de Anastácia, a garota perguntou se havia algo que eles pudessem fazer, recebendo uma negativa. O que sobrava era esperar. Esperar que Hana se acalmasse, esperar que Kyouya não fizesse nenhuma besteira, esperar que Kaoru conseguisse respostas, esperar que as coisas não piorassem.

Esperar.

* * *

Não demorou muito para que as cinco estivessem sozinhas no apartamento. De repente, o lugar parecia grande demais. Jenna, Mei e Catarina tinham ido para a cozinha para cuidar da janta, enquanto Hana e Anastácia estavam na sala. O silêncio na casa era praticamente total, mas não era opressivo. Era um silêncio necessário, que indicava que o pior já tinha passado. Era um silêncio regado a chá de camomila para acalmar os nervos.

* * *

Kaoru tinha alcançado Kyouya quando o moreno passava pelo portão de entrada do prédio. O ruivo deteve o amigo pelo braço, dizendo que daria uma carona a ele até em casa, já que Kyouya tinha deixado o carro na universidade. O moreno concordou, apesar de não parecer exatamente confortável com a ideia. Kaoru sorriu, indo até o carro sem pressa. Kyouya ia atrás, em um silêncio de quem repassa mentalmente o que acabou de fazer. Sem perceber, ele sorriu de canto.

"_O que está feito, está feito. Pelo menos ela não te bateu"_, ele entrou no carro. _"Podia ter sido bem pior. Ela podia ter beijado o Frederick. Ok, não pense nisso. Mas ele realmente é um problema, não é? Até quando ele fica aqui mesmo?"_, ele repassou mentalmente os detalhes que tinha anotado no caderno de bolso. _"Ah, mais alguns dias. Você sobrevive. Aliás, anote no caderninho que a Hana gosta de te beijar. Esse foi o que? O terceiro beijo não oficial de vocês?"_, ele se apoiou na porta do carro, vendo a paisagem mudar conforme Kaoru dirigia. _"É isso mesmo. Olha que fofo. Por que você não se declara logo?"_, ele olhou para o ruivo. Talvez não fosse uma ideia ruim.

- Kyouya-senpai. – a voz de Kaoru o fez voltar para a realidade. – Por que você fez aquilo? – a pergunta tinha sido feita em japonês.

O moreno respondeu no mesmo idioma.

- Era a melhor coisa a se fazer. – ele tornou a olhar pela janela – Se ela não quisesse, tinha se soltado.

Kaoru riu de canto.

- Talvez. Sabe, todos nós ficamos impressionados. – o ruivo olhou brevemente para o amigo antes de continuar – Mas foi uma boa decisão a sua. Claro que isso não descarta a conversa que você e a senhorita Hana precisam ter. – ele tinha escolhido com cuidado como chamaria a amiga naquele momento.

- Pode chamá-la como quiser. – Kyouya tinha um ar indiferente na voz.

Kaoru aproveitou o sinal fechado e se virou para o amigo.

- Você gosta mesmo dela, Kyouya-senpai?

O moreno não respondeu, afundando mais no banco. Kaoru sorriu com satisfação e engatou a primeira marcha. Aquela reação do amigo respondia tudo. Todos os desentendimentos entre o mais velho e a garota eram por pura falta de comunicação. Não que aquilo não fosse óbvio, mas a resposta não verbal de Kyouya confirmava. O ruivo respirou fundo e fez um último comentário sobre o assunto.

- Converse com ela sobre isso o quanto antes. Mas com calma.

Kyouya sorriu de canto. Talvez não fosse tão difícil.

* * *

Hana suspirou. Ainda devia uma explicação às amigas, ela sabia. Mas não tinha ideia de por onde começar. Era coisa demais para tempo de menos. Talvez ela devesse começar pelo primeiro encontro de Kyouya com Fred, Ben e John. Pelo que ela leu no olhar do moreno, mas não conseguiu acreditar de todo. Ainda não acreditava muito, apenas mais. Talvez as coisas não fossem mesmo coisa de sua cabeça. Ou talvez ele só quisesse provar um ponto. Hana suspirou de novo. Aquilo estava ficando complexo demais.

- Relaxa, meu amor. – Anastácia pôs a mão sobre as da amiga, que estavam fechadas ao redor da xícara de chá – Você não precisa falar nada agora se não quiser.

Hana sorriu de canto.

- Eu só não sei por onde começar. – ela levantou os olhos. Jenna punha as coisas na mesa para jantarem. Catarina lavava a louça. Mei pegava algumas coisas no armário – Ele pediu para falar comigo hoje.

Anastácia pareceu levemente surpresa, olhando para as outras três para ver se elas prestavam atenção. Jenna tinha olhado na direção de Hana quando ouviu o comentário. Mei tinha parado com a mão no ar. Catarina deixou um copo cair, espalhando sabão pelo chão. Hana riu de leve e se virou para as amigas.

- Por que vocês não param e sentam aqui? Especialmente a Cat, antes que a gente tenha que repor louça demais. – a morena parecia tranquila ao falar.

Catarina, levemente corada por causa de sua reação, secou as mãos e se sentou na frente da amiga. Hana logo começou a contar o que tinha acontecido naquele dia até o momento em que ela voltou para casa. As amigas ouviam em silêncio, sem perguntar nada. Surpreendentemente, não tinham dito nada sobre a atitude de Kyouya ao final da "conversa" com Hana. A morena não se importou. Era melhor assim.

* * *

Frederick estava afundado na cama do hotel, fitando o teto. John e Benjamin conversavam sentados nas cadeiras que ficavam próximas da porta. Os dois falavam baixo, mas o loiro ainda sabia do que se tratava o assunto. Fred suspirou e se sentou na cama. No frigobar havia algumas garrafinhas de bebida alcóolica. Ele não devia, mas… _"Mas eu mereço!"_, ele se levantou. Não costumava beber, mas não conseguiria aguentar aquilo tudo sem uma mãozinha para se acalmar. John pareceu alarmado quando viu o amigo pegar uma das garrafinhas.

- Você vai mesmo beber só porque o cara de quem a Hana _realmente gosta_ a beijou na sua frente?

Frederick lançou um olhar de poucos amigos para o outro.

- Não, eu vou beber porque ele é um idiota que está brincando com os sentimentos dela. É por isso que eu vou beber. – ele tirou a tampa da garrafa e bebeu um grande gole da bebida transparente.

Benjamin suspirou.

- Você devia tentar dormir um pouco, isso sim. O que você pretende fazer quando ela começar a namorar alguém?

A mão de Frederick se fechou com força.

- Eu não sei, ta legal? Não faço ideia. Eu achei que tinha conseguido superar tudo isso, mas eu estava _obviamente errado_. Porque isso é o que eu faço melhor. Estar errado. – ele bebeu o resto da bebida e jogou a garrafinha no cestinho de lixo – Eu vou pensar sobre isso quando acontecer.

- Olha… – John olhava atentamente para o amigo ao falar – Sei que você espera voltar para casa antes de tudo se ajeitar, mas acho mais provável que você tenha de pensar sobre isso antes do que imagina.

Fred suspirou.

- É. To sabendo. – ele pegou uma garrafinha com um líquido dourado dentro e abriu – Mas é bom que ela ache alguém com quem consiga ser feliz. – ele bebeu um gole e se sentou na cama, olhando as mãos apoiadas no colo – Mesmo que seja por esse ano. A experiência vai ser boa para ela.

Benjamin e John sorriram e foram até o amigo, falando com um tom zombeteiro.

- Você gosta mesmo dela, hein?

- Fica até com cara de quem se importa com os outros.

- Nunca vi você tão preocupado com alguém assim.

- Desse jeito, é capaz de sequestrar a garota só pra ter certeza de que ela vai ter os cuidados de que precisa.

Fred fechou a mão em volta da garrafinha com força e jogou a embalagem na direção dos amigos, espalhando a bebida pelo quarto. Quando a garrafa se chocou contra a parede, uma mancha ficou visível sobre a tinta branca e vários cacos de vidro se espalharam pelo chão. O loiro suspirou. _"Acho que preciso ser menos impulsivo…"_, ele se levantou e foi até o telefone, discando o número da recepção. A suas costas, Ben e John continham o riso.

- Boa noite. Tem como pedir para alguém da limpeza passar no quarto 501? Obrigado. – ele desligou o telefone e se deitou na cama.

- Não vai beber mais? – a pergunta veio de Benjamin, que se divertia com a situação.

- Ou prefere quebrar mais algumas garrafas antes? – John tinha o mesmo tom de voz.

- Ah, calem a boca. Por que vocês não voltam para o próprio quarto e me deixam em paz? – Frederick pegou o controle da televisão e começou a passar pelos canais.

- Ui, alguém ta irritadinho. – John tinha um ar zombeteiro.

Benjamin pegou uma garrafa do frigobar e colocou sobre o criado-mudo.

- Use com sabedoria. – ele sorria de canto ao falar, caçoando igualmente do amigo.

Frederick revirou os olhos e logo os outros dois tinham saído do quarto controlando o riso para não incomodarem os outros hóspedes. O loiro logo pegou no sono, esquecendo a televisão ligada em um canal de culinária. Naquela noite, o rapaz teve um sono sem sonhos. Era melhor assim. Geralmente, quando ia dormir alterado, acabava tendo um sono agitado e acordava de mau humor do dia seguinte por ter dormido mal.

* * *

Hikaru estava afundado no sofá do apartamento que ele e Kaoru estavam dividindo. Ver como o relacionamento de Hana e Kyouya estava se desenvolvendo o fazia pensar em como ele faria em relação ao que sentia por Catarina. Estava óbvio até para ele que a garota correspondia aos sentimentos do ruivo, mas ele não sabia como agir. Apesar da experiência com Haruhi – que não era muita coisa, mas ajudava –, ele ainda não sabia lidar direito com o que sentia.

- Isso é um problema, não é…? – ele não percebeu que pensava em voz alta.

- Isso o que? – Kaoru, que tinha chegado alguns minutos antes, passava pela sala para ir à cozinha atrás de um pouco de água.

Hikaru se assustou, pulando levemente no sofá.

- Kaoru! Não faça isso, droga! – ele apontava freneticamente para o irmão.

- Você que ficou falando sozinho aí e eu que sou culpado? – Kaoru sorriu de canto – Em que estava pensando?

O gêmeo mais velho suspirou e tornou a deitar no sofá.

- Essa história toda da Hana com o Kyouya-senpai… Ela me faz pensar.

Kaoru, que já tinha buscado água e voltado, se sentou na poltrona ao lado do sofá e fitou o irmão.

- Pensar em que? – ele sorria de canto com tranquilidade, já imaginando a resposta.

- Em mim. No que eu preciso fazer. Afinal… Eu preciso fazer alguma coisa, não é? – Hikaru fitava o teto, tendo um tom meio distante ao responder. Sua expressão era de preocupação e Kaoru achava bom que o outro pensasse sobre tudo aquilo com tanta seriedade.

- Precisa. Afinal, a Cat não vai esperar para sempre. – ele se levantou e estendeu a mão para o mais velho – Mas você não está sozinho. Eu também preciso tomar uma atitude.

Naquele momento, Hikaru pareceu se lembrar de algo.

- Aliás, por que você estava tão feliz no almoço hoje?

Kaoru parou para pensar um momento, levemente surpreso com a pergunta.

- Lembra-se do último dia de provas? – quando o mais velho concordou, o mais novo continuou – Tinha algo que me preocupava, mas agora está tudo bem. – ele sorria largamente ao responder. Agora não tinha nada que o preocupasse. Mesmo a lembrança do sorriso estranho o confortava. Tudo porque tinha deixado de ser uma ameaça.


	24. Chapter 24

Hikaru e Kaoru estavam sentados à mesa de sempre da cantina, conversando sobre as aulas e o pessoal da sala, quando um par de vozes familiar os fez virar. Benjamin e John tinham atrás de algo para comer e se dirigiam para a mesa, distraídos com o assunto em pauta. Os gêmeos apenas fitavam os outros dois meninos, imaginando onde estaria o terceiro. Não precisaram esperar muito para ter a resposta. Da porta da cantina, uma voz soou alta. Frederick gritava com alguém.

- Já mandei sair do caminho, palhaço!

Benjamin suspirou e se virou para John.

- Minha vez? – ele esperou o amigo concordar antes de dar de ombros e se virar, voltando pelo caminho por que tinham vindo – Sempre igual…

John riu e se sentou à mesa, olhando para os gêmeos.

- Oh, olá. – ele sorriu – Não se incomodem com a bagunça, é sempre assim.

Hikaru franziu o cenho, sem responder. Kaoru tinha um ar confuso.

- Você não deveria se preocupar um pouco mais com seu amigo?

- Oh, não, não. Senão é capaz de eu apanhar também. O Ben vai resolver rapidinho. – John se ajeitou, deixando a latinha de refrigerante sobre a mesa – Mas… Vocês não deveriam estar em aula?

- E o que você tem a ver com isso? – Hikaru soava pouco amigável ao falar, o que fez com que Kaoru suspirasse.

- Na verdade, nada. – antes que o rapaz pudesse continuar, seu telefone tocou, indicando que uma mensagem tinha chegado.

_Vocês podem não destruir a escola? A gente gosta daqui, apesar de tudo._

John riu. Como Anastácia tinha descoberto, ele não sabia. O rapaz respondeu que iam se esforçar e tornou a guardar o aparelho. Hikaru o encarava com uma expressão de poucos amigos e Kaoru olhava para a fonte do barulho. Poucos minutos depois, Frederick e Benjamin se juntaram aos três. O loiro tinha um arranhão fresco na bochecha, mas um ar satisfeito. Benjamin tinha o cabelo bagunçado e não parecia muito contente com a situação.

- Olha só, dessa vez chegou mesmo a bater no outro. – John tinha um ar zombeteiro – Quão menor ele era?

- John, cala a boca. – Benjamin se debruçou na mesa.

Frederick ria por dentro.

- Só porque você não conseguiu me impedir de socar aquele idiota vai ficar irritado? - o loiro alargou o sorriso – Pense pelo lado bom, graças a você, o babaca não ta com o nariz quebrado. No máximo, trincou um pouco.

Hikaru e Kaoru se entreolharam.

- Qual foi a causa dessa vez? – John cruzou os braços diante do corpo e levantou uma das sobrancelhas.

- Ele não quis sair do caminho. – Benjamin revirou os olhos – Aparentemente, o Fred tem dificuldades em desviar o caminho.

O telefone do loiro apitou.

_Diz pra mim que você não precisou ir para o hospital._

Frederick sorriu. O tom de Hana na mensagem passava certa urgência, o que o satisfazia. Antes que o rapaz pudesse responder, o telefone apitou de novo.

_Eu juro que te dou motivo pra ficar internado se você continuar causando na minha faculdade!_

O rapaz franziu o cenho. O tom tinha mudado completamente de uma mensagem para a outra. Era quase como se…

- John, o que você contou para elas? – o loiro levantou o olhar para o amigo.

- Eu? – ele tinha um ar inocente ao falar, apesar de ter total consciência do que se tratava – Eu não fiz nada.

- Mais importante que isso. – Kaoru achou melhor interferir antes que os dois se alfinetassem mais – O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

- Ah. – Benjamin se levantou e olhou para o ruivo – A gente veio ver as meninas, mas elas não quiseram cabular aula porque, aparentemente, já faltaram muito. Então decidimos explorar o lugar.

Os gêmeos se entreolharam.

- Mas eu to pensando em ir ficar com a Cat um pouco. – John se levantou e ajeitou a cadeira enquanto completava – Afinal, parece que a próxima aula dela vai ser legal hoje. – ele sorriu de canto e saiu.

Hikaru o encarava, não gostando da ideia. Kaoru suspirou e revirou os olhos.

* * *

_Haaaaaana, me ajuuuuuda!_

A morena franziu o cenho. Catarina tinha o ar de desespero em todas as mensagens que tinha mandado naquela tarde. No começo a loira estava quieta, mas alguma coisa tinha acontecido. O que, ela não sabia. Talvez os rapazes soubessem, mas ela duvidava. _"Os gêmeos podem ter invadido a aula dela. Dependendo do que o Hikaru estiver fazendo, é normal a Cat surtar. Mas o normal seria ela _não_ conseguir pensar em que fazer. O Ben não faria nada para torturá-la, faria? O Fred…"_, ela sentiu um arrepio correr por suas costas.

Toda vez que pensava no amigo, ela se lembrava do momento em que ele a abraçou. Ela sentiu medo vindo dele. Um medo profundo, um medo irracional. O coração disparado dele tinha passado a bater mais rápido quando ela o abraçou de volta. Ela não gostava do que os sinais diziam. _"Eu esperava que isso tivesse passado já…"_, ela suspirou. Pelo visto, estava errada. _"Se Anny tiver razão, vai ser um problema. Eu _não quero_ que ela tenha razão. Ela _não pode _ter razão. Não _nisso_"_, ela franziu o cenho.

_Haaaaaana, tira o John daquiiii! Peloamordedeus,tiraeledaqui!_

A morena sorriu. Então era isso. John. Ela não podia negar que o rapaz sabia como provocar os outros. Era quase uma especialidade. Os outros dois também sabiam, mas era bem menos proposital. John entendia o que exatamente incomodava cada um que conhecia e usava aquilo a seu favor. Ela detestava essa habilidade do amigo, mas acabou sorrindo de canto com a situação. Decidiu, por fim, responder à amiga e perguntar o que estava acontecendo.

_Ele fica soprando minha orelha e cutucando minha barriga! Essa aula já não é a mais legal. Imagina focar com ele do lado!_

Hana sorriu mais largamente. Poderia ser pior. Poderia ser Hikaru com a loira. Se fosse, ela não conseguiria focar nem na aula mais legal do universo. Mesmo assim, a morena achou que deveria ajudar. Mandou uma mensagem para John dizendo para ele subir dois andares e encontrá-la no corredor principal. A resposta do rapaz veio em poucos segundos, dizendo que concordava, já que precisavam conversar mesmo. A morena estava saindo da sala quando seu celular apitou mais uma vez.

_Precisamos conversar._

Ela franziu o cenho, sentindo o peito apertar. Teria de deixar aquilo para depois, mas queria realmente saber do que se tratava. Ela respondeu com um simples "ok" e foi se encontrar com John. Hana sorriu quando o amigo a alcançou e perguntou o motivo de ele estar na aula de Catarina. O rapaz sorriu com certa satisfação, olhando de forma sugestiva para a outra. Considerando como as coisas tinham se desenvolvido no dia anterior, ele não esperava que Hana entendesse de imediato, mas ela logo sorria de volta do mesmo jeito. Os dois conversavam a caminho da sala de aula da garota.

- Você por acaso está _mesmo_ tentando juntar a Cat com o Hikaru? Desde quando é tão solidário assim?

- Nossa, assim você me ofende, Hana. – ele riu de leve – Só achei uma graça a preocupação estampada na cara dele ontem. Tem alguma coisa que justifique eles ficarem tão alertas em relação aos colegas de vocês?

A garota deu de ombros. Nenhuma delas teve coragem de contar sobre as cicatrizes na época em que foram causadas nem depois. Aquele também não parecia ser o momento.

- Ele não sabe lidar direito com os próprios sentimentos. – ela sorriu de canto.

- E _algum deles_ sabe? – John arqueou uma sobrancelha, duvidando da possibilidade.

A garota apenas sorriu em resposta e entrou na sala.

* * *

Catarina sentia-se profundamente aliviada por estar novamente sozinha na sala. Por outro lado, as palavras de John ficavam ecoando em sua mente. Quando o rapaz percebeu que ela não manteria a conversa, tinha decidido pentelhá-la. A loira suspirou. Estava tão óbvio assim? _"E o que diabos ele quis dizer com 'parar de ter medo de ser feliz'? Eu não tenho medo!"_, ela franziu o cenho. _"… Tenho…? Quanta idiotice. Claro que não. Por que eu teria? Mas…"_, ela se ajeitou na cadeira. De repente, sentia-se extremamente desconfortável em seu lugar. O professor continuava falando, mas ela não conseguia prestar a menor atenção.

As palavras de John voltavam com cada vez mais força em sua mente.

_Faça alguma coisa._

_Deixe de ser boba, seja feliz._

_Ele gosta de você, por que não se declara?_

_Não é possível que você não tenha percebido depois de ontem._

_Não tenha medo de ser feliz. Até agora, você correu da felicidade. Trate de começar a persegui-la._

Catarina suspirou. Era verdade que, no começo, ela tinha medo. _Muito_ medo. Conforme o grupo ia ficando mais velho, ela começou a ter consciência do que a intimidade com rapazes podia gerar. E aquilo _a assustava_. Mas ela não tinha mais medo. Ela sabia que, eventualmente, acharia alguém que a deixasse confortável. Que a faria perceber que _sentir-se mulher_ não era necessariamente uma fraqueza. O primeiro que achou que causaria uma mudança nela não passou de um lapso. Ela não tinha _realmente gostado_ dele. E os amigos não saíram de seu lado em nenhum momento. O que, talvez, tenha sido o problema. _"Afinal, foi por causa disso que eu passei a gostar dele, não foi?"_, ela fitou o caderno aberto sobre a mesa.

Tinha sido. E ela ainda era uma garotinha assustada nesse ponto naquela época. Até porque o rapaz a tratava como uma igual. Era bom, claro. Mas ela não sabia se aquilo significava que o sentimento era mútuo ou não. E por isso era ruim. Não havia nada _de especial_ que a ajudasse a desvendar a situação. _"Pelo menos o encanto passou rápido. Apesar de que, por causa disso tudo, ainda ser… Assim"_, ela pegou a caneta e encarou o papel e branco. Desenhar podia ajudá-la a pensar com mais clareza.

Desenhar podia fazer com que John saísse de sua cabeça.

* * *

Os gêmeos tinham saído da cantina pouco depois de John, deixando Benjamin e Frederick conversando. Hikaru se sentia profundamente desconfortável na presença do trio, mas Kaoru parecia não se importar. O mais velho não entendia aquilo. Afinal, as garotas tinham uma ligação muito mais profunda com aqueles três do que com os integrantes do Host Club. Frederick, Benjamin e John as conheciam _muito melhor_. Sabiam seus pontos fracos. Sabiam quando precisavam dar mais apoio. Sabiam como lidar melhor com elas. Como fazer com que elas se sentissem bem.

Hikaru suspirou, o que atraiu a atenção do irmão.

- Preocupado? – Kaoru sorriu de canto.

- É… Um pouco. – Hikaru corou levemente, desviando o olhar para o outro lado.

Kaoru riu de canto com a reação do mais velho.

- Sabe que ele _estar com ela_ não significa nada além de estar na mesma sala, né? Eles podem conversar e tudo, mas não é como se ela fosse agarrar o John.

Hikaru bufou.

- Eu sei, mas você não precisava falar assim.

Kaoru riu.

- Isso que eu vejo é ciúme, Hikaru? Vamos ter que recomeçar todo aquele tratamento pro seu temperamento explosivo? – o mais novo tinha um ar de divertimento e satisfação ao falar.

Hikaru revirou os olhos e afundou as mãos nos bolsos.

- Não, não vamos, ok? – ele suspirou – Eu só queria saber o que fazer.

- Fale com ela. – o mais novo sorria de canto – Diga que gosta dela. Eu posso me esconder por perto e ver o que consigo extrair das reações dela.

Hikaru corou com a sugestão de se declarar, abaixando a cabeça.

- Não é tão simples.

Kaoru parecia se divertir.

- Não vai ser simples agora, muito menos depois. Não acha melhor resolver tudo isso logo?

Hikaru olhou para o irmão com as bochechas ainda vermelhas.

- E você? Não tinha que tomar uma atitude também?

- Tenho. – Kaoru desviou o olhar para o céu – Mas não sou eu quem se sente ameaçado.

Hikaru bufou.

- Não fique assim. – Kaoru abraçou o irmão pelos ombros, sorrindo largamente como se aquilo tudo fosse muito divertido – Vai dar tudo certo para vocês dois.

"_Espero que sim"_, Hikaru sorriu de canto sem perceber.

* * *

Anastácia estava olhando distraída pela janela durante a aula quando viu os gêmeos passando. Ela pegou o telefone e mandou uma mensagem para Kaoru, perguntando o motivo de eles não estarem na aula. O garoto logo respondeu que, se ela queria tanto assim que eles fossem para uma sala, eles poderiam ir para lá. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior para controlar o riso e respondeu com um simples "vem". Em poucos segundos, o gêmeo mais novo falou que eles já estavam no prédio e precisavam da sala. Ela sentiu as bochechas ficarem rosadas. Não esperava que ele realmente aceitasse. Ela passou o número da sala e voltou a fitar o professor.

_Não vem buscar a gente?_

Anastácia sorriu de canto com a mensagem, respondendo que eles esperassem um pouco que ela logo teria intervalo. Kaoru concordou e disse que ele e o irmão ficariam na frente da biblioteca do prédio de Saúde esperando. _"Meu deus, tão longe?"_, ela revirou os olhos. Se eles conseguiam achar a biblioteca, então por que não esperar na frente da sala em que ela estava? Poucos minutos depois o professor anunciou que fariam uma breve pausa e que, na segunda metade da aula, teriam alguns exercícios para serem resolvidos. A garota aproveitou para sair logo da sala e ir atrás dos amigos.

- Isso que você ia ter o intervalo _logo_. – Kaoru tinha um sorriso de canto no rosto que era visivelmente provocador.

Anastácia resistiu à tentação de provocá-lo de volta.

- Sabe como é, o professor não vai muito com a ideia de dar um tempo pros aluninhos. – ela sorriu – E aí, por que não estão na aula _de vocês_?

- Se quiser tanto assim, a gente vai embora. – Kaoru deu de ombros.

- Então vai, ué. – Anastácia estava visivelmente se divertindo, rindo quando Kaoru revirou os olhos – A ideia foi sua, nem vem.

O ruivo sorriu de canto, com ar de quem se rendia.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Não está mais aqui quem falou.

Anastácia sorriu largamente com ar de vitoriosa.

* * *

Hana se ajeitou na cadeira de forma que pudesse ficar virada para John. A aula já tinha acabado e muitos dos alunos estavam indo para casa, mas a garota ainda tinha mais uma aula antes de dar o dia por encerrado. Enquanto esperava o professor da aula seguinte chegar, ela aproveitava para conversar com o amigo. Queria saber o que ele tinha feito para Catarina ficar tão desesperada por ajuda. O rapaz riu, apoiando um cotovelo na mesa e encarando Hana de volta com a mesma intensidade.

- Eu só sugeri que ela se declarasse. – ele deu de ombros.

- Sugeriu. – ela repetiu como se digerisse a palavra – Vindo de você, não dou muito crédito. Aposto que você estava quase arrastando a garota para fora da sala.

John riu.

- Nessas horas, a gente descobre a imagem que nossos amigos têm de nós. – ele revirou os olhos – Não estava, ok? Ta, eu disse na lata pra ela se declarar. Não acho que ela vá fazer isso, mas não custa tentar. Ela realmente merece que dê certo. – ele sorriu de canto e Hana interpretou seu tom como sendo uma leve tristeza.

"_Decepção, talvez? Arrependimento? O que você não está me dizendo, John?"_, ela se remexeu na cadeira, repentinamente desconfortável. _"O que vocês nunca nos contaram? O que parece ser tão importante agora que nós 'não sabemos'? O que tinha que ter existido nos 'velhos tempos'? Do que você se arrepende?"_, ela analisou a expressão do amigo por um instante. Se estivesse certa… _"Preciso falar com a Anny"_, ela projetou levemente o corpo para frente.

- Eu nunca te vi tão preocupado assim com a vida amorosa de qualquer uma de nós. – ela sorria de canto de forma desafiadora.

John engoliu em seco.

- Só não quero que ela se arrependa. – ele sorriu de canto, mas seu tom provocador de sempre não estava lá. As palavras transmitiam algo diferente. Era uma preocupação que Hana nunca tinha visto no amigo.

"_Diga, John. O que você tentou esconder por todos esses anos? O que você nunca verbalizou nas nossas conversas? O que está te consumindo agora de forma tão devastadora?"_, ela sorriu de canto. Era bom que o amigo estivesse preocupado. John olhou para um ponto distante por um momento e então tornou a fitar a morena. Quando falou novamente, seu tom já era normal, com aquele ar de quem sabe mais do que deixa transparecer.

- E você? Conseguiu se resolver com o… Kyouya? É esse o nome? – quando Hana confirmou com a cabeça, ele continuou – Como ficaram as coisas entre vocês?

- Ficaram. – ela tronou a encostar-se à parede – Ainda não conversamos sobre o que aconteceu.

John soltou uma risadinha e revirou os olhos. Não teve tempo de responder, o professor tinha acabado de entrar na sala.


	25. Chapter 25

_N/A: Aí você percebe que jogou metade dos personagens para o escanteio e decide focar em alguém diferente. É. Enfim, vamos ao que importa, não é?_

* * *

Mori estava treinando com o time de basquete da faculdade. Apesar de os alunos não gostarem muito de sua presença, ninguém negava que o moreno jogava bem e era uma grande ajuda para o time. O rapaz não se importava por não ser "melhor aceito" devido à participação no time. Afinal, gostava dos amigos que tinha e a ideia de se separar deles não o agradava. Especialmente de Mitsukuni.

Mas, recentemente, o moreno vinha aceitando a ideia de que não era só Mitsukuni.

* * *

Mei estava passando pela área das quadras, distraída com os próprios pensamentos. Imaginava quando conseguiria a quadra livre novamente. Poderia chamar o restante do pessoal e fazerem alguma brincadeira entre eles. Ela sorriu de canto com a ideia. Então, quando estava chegando perto do ginásio, ouviu um forte barulho vindo de dentro. _"Devem estar treinando…"_, ela se aproximou e leu na programação pregada à porta os times que tinham reservado a quadra. Naquele horário, era o pessoal do basquete masculino. Ela imaginou se haveria alguém de sua sala.

"_Não custa nada entrar e dar uma olhadinha…"_, a garota empurrou a porta de acesso o suficiente apenas para passar e tornou a fechá-la. Devido ao barulho da torcida, era difícil que alguém a ouvisse, mas ela preferia não chamar atenção. Em passos calmos, ela foi até o começo da área da arquibancada e ficou em pé na porta, olhando a quadra. De onde estava, era difícil reconhecer alguém, mas ela se sentia hesitante demais para ir para a parte da frente da torcida.

Mas havia alguém inconfundível correndo na quadra.

Mei sentiu o rosto ferver e fechou com força as mãos unidas diante do corpo. Sentia o coração batendo um pouco mais rápido e as pernas fraquejarem levemente. _"Ele fica tão sério jogando…"_, ela se apoiou na parede. Seus orbes acompanhavam automaticamente os movimentos do rapaz. _"Ele parece tão feliz… Não parece certo que o privemos de estar onde ele se sente confortável…"_, ela sorriu de canto com um ar tristonho. Era melhor ir embora.

Quando Mei virou de costas para se retirar, o aviso de que o segundo tempo tinha acabado soou.

A garota apenas continuou andando para a saída.

* * *

Mori parou de correr quando ouviu o apito que indicava o final do tempo. Seus colegas se cumprimentavam, conversavam, riam. Ele apenas encarava a tabela, um tanto ofegante. Tinha visto, durante o jogo, alguém entrar na arquibancada e ficar em pé por alguns minutos. Ele se virou para olhar na direção da porta em que tinha visto a garota, vendo apenas o que supôs ser a saia de um vestido longo sumindo na escuridão. Ele sorriu de canto e respirou fundo. Não sabia se estava certo, mas dificilmente errava. A garota o tinha visto jogar.

* * *

Mei andava apressada pelos corredores, indo para a sala de aula sem olhar para ninguém no caminho. Estava andando naquele ritmo desde que saíra da quadra, mas não se importava. Ainda sentia o rosto vermelho, mas atribuía ao ritmo acelerado. Assim como o coração batendo a mil por hora. Seu telefone tocava em sua bolsa, que ia pendurada ao ombro e colada ao corpo, mas ela não parou para ver o que era. Quem quer que fosse, poderia esperar.

A morena entrou na sala e foi para seu lugar de costume na primeira fileira. Gostava de ficar próxima dos professores porque assim prestava mais atenção. Então, depois de respirar fundo algumas vezes para desacelerar o ritmo de seu coração, ela pegou o telefone na bolsa e olhou quem era. Tinha recebido duas mensagens e tinha uma ligação perdida. Ela começou pela ligação, que era de um número desconhecido. _"Isso foi no meio da aula, então não deve ser algum conhecido…"_, ela abriu a pasta de mensagens recebidas.

A primeira era de Hana, dizendo que ela estaria livre no último horário e queria saber dos amigos. Mei respondeu que tinha aula, mas, dependendo do professor, poderia sair mais cedo. Então passou para a seguinte. A mensagem era de Hani e vinha com vários símbolos que indicavam a animação do garoto. A morena sorriu de canto ao reparar no ar infantil que as diversas carinhas davam à mensagem. Então decidiu ler o que o loiro tinha enviado.

_Eu vi que você apareceu no ginásio hoje! (carinha feliz) Gostou de ver o Takashi jogando? (carinha empolgada) Eu sempre vou ver! Eu queria contar, mas ele não deixou… (carinha chorando) Ele achou que vocês pudessem pensar alguma coisa errada (carinha triste) apesar de eu ter certeza de que todo mundo entenderia! (carinha muito feliz) E então, quer que eu te avise quando tiver o próximo? (carinha empolgada 2) Podemos ir juntos! (carinha se despedindo)_

Mei cobriu a boca com a mão para abafar o riso. Não achou que tivesse sido vista, mas, talvez, o próprio Takashi a tivesse visto. Suas bochechas arderam com o pensamento e ela escondeu o rosto com a mão. Precisava responder ao amigo ainda. Ela juntou coragem e disse que adoraria saber quando era o próximo treino. Além disso, os dois deviam falar com o resto do grupo, porque era mais provável que todos se empolgassem com a notícia.

Quando o professor entrou na sala, Mei guardou o telefone e pegou o material.

Ela não percebeu que sorria de canto.

* * *

Mori sempre saía do vestiário antes dos demais integrantes do time. Tinha se habituado a isso porque, fora das quadras, a única coisa que importava era que ele fazia parte da turma dos "excluídos". Ele não se importava se falassem dele, mas não suportava ouvir o que diziam de seus amigos. Falavam com extrema maldade especialmente das meninas. Sobre como elas já deviam ter aprendido a lição depois de tudo que aconteceu. Depois de um ano na universidade.

No começo, o moreno se preocupava em saber do que os outros falavam para tentar entender alguma coisa que não tinha sido lhe dita. Mas, com o tempo, ele percebeu que a maior parte das conversas era apenas o veneno dos alunos e que não valia a pena se submeter a isso. Desde então, ele era o primeiro a sair. Hani sempre o esperava do lado de fora, carregando às vezes o coelhinho cor de rosa. Naquele dia, felizmente, o loiro estava sem a pelúcia.

- Vamos? – a voz de Mori soava indiferente, mas ele sorria levemente de canto.

Hani sorriu largamente ao ver a felicidade do primo.

- Sim! – depois de um tempo de caminhada, o loirinho se virou para o moreno, falando com empolgação – Eu vi a Mei-chan no treino hoje!

Mori baixou o olhar para o primo, sem responder.

- Ela viu só o final do segundo tempo, mas falou que vai tentar ver o próximo treino! – Hani sorriu e esticou os braços para cima – Ela parecia empolgada! Acho que ela gostou mesmo de te ver jogando!

O moreno tornou a olhar para frente, sorrindo discretamente.

- Vai ser bem legal se ela conseguir vir no próximo! – Hani dava alguns pulinhos e parou na frente do moreno antes de concluir – Não acha, Takashi?

Mori concordou com a cabeça. Ele não reclamaria se Mei fosse aos treinos.

* * *

Jenna, que estava em um período livre, tinha ido até a porta da sala do professor de sua aula online. Tinha pensado em uma série de desculpas que poderia dar, mas nenhuma parecia suficientemente boa. A morena suspirou e bateu na porta. Uma mulher loira, alta, de porte atlético e olhos azuis atendeu. Quando Jenna a viu, sentiu parte de suas esperanças irem embora. Mesmo assim, ela perguntou pelo professor. A mulher sorriu como quem não gosta do que diz e respondeu que ele não estava por motivo de doença.

- Ah, que pena… Eu precisava mesmo falar com ele. – Jenna deu de ombros – Bom, passo aqui outro dia então. – ela sorriu para a mulher e agradeceu, indo embora em seguida.

"_Sem aliança. Ela deve ser ajudante ou então é outra professora. Aquela sala é de dois professores, mas não me lembro do nome do segundo. Pode ser ela"_, Jenna desceu as escadas do prédio até o térreo e checou o celular. De acordo com a mensagem que o professor mandara em resposta ao e-mail dela, a conversa poderia ser tanto na sala dele quanto em sua casa. Jenna conferiu o endereço e a hora. Tinha tempo de sobra para fazer uma visitinha e voltar para ir para casa com as amigas.

Ela sorriu de canto. Aquilo seria interessante.

* * *

Benjamin, depois que John e Frederick encontraram algo com que se distraírem, tinha voltado para o quarto de hotel. O rapaz repassava mentalmente a conversa com os gêmeos na cantina depois que John tinha saído. O moreno tinha perguntado o que Hikaru tinha contra John, recebendo um grunhido ininteligível em resposta. Kaoru brigou com o irmão e falou que era bobagem do outro, que não havia nada com que se preocupar. Benjamin duvidava.

"_Ele provavelmente ficou com ciúme de algo que o John fez… Pra variar"_, ele se levantou da cama e foi até diante do espelho, tirando a camiseta que usava. No meio do peito, marcando sua pele até quase o umbigo, uma cicatriz se fazia visível. Toda vez que Benjamin olhava para ela, pensava no que tinha acontecido anos antes, quando os oito tinham entrado no colégio. Apesar de terem feito o Ensino Fundamental e o Ensino Médio na mesma escola, vários colegas tinham mudado. A tradição de manter os filhos na mesma escola nos dois períodos vinha se perdendo.

"_Mas as pessoas continuam sendo idiotas"_, ele acompanhou a cicatriz com o indicador, franzindo o cenho ao se lembrar de como a tinha conseguido. Naquele momento, o comentário de John lhe voltou com força à mente. _"'Os idiotas ficaram mais hostis', não é? Você estava comparando com os idiotas do colégio? Ou com a recepção que tivemos quando chegamos na faculdade delas pela primeira vez?"_, ele tornou a vestir a camiseta. Ele se lembrou do que Anastácia tinha dito pouco depois. _"'Se começarem com aquilo de novo, vai ser um inferno'. Aquilo o que? Pelo que vocês passaram na nossa ausência? Que parte da vida de vocês nós três perdemos…?"_, ele se sentou na cama e fitou as mãos no colo.

- O que aconteceu com vocês…? – o telefone tocando o tirou do transe em que estava entrando. Benjamin se esticou e pegou o aparelho sobre o criado-mudo – Benjamin, pois não? – tinha respondido no automático, cumprimentando quem ligava da forma como costumava falar quando atendia ao telefone no trabalho.

Hana riu do outro lado.

- Nossa, Ben, por que tão formal? Sou só eu.

- Hana! – ele sorriu largamente e se levantou, indo até o frigobar – Diga lá, moça bonita. Do que precisa?

A garota riu de novo antes de responder. Sentia falta das conversas descontraídas que costumavam ter.

- A Anny me disse algo que me intrigou. Você andou trocando palavrinhas com os gêmeos? E não nos contou nada? Estamos ofendidas, fofo. – o tom de voz delatava que ela sorria.

- Ora, não achei que fosse relevante. Só queria entender o desprazer do Hikaru em relação ao John. Tem alguma coisa a ver com a Cat. – ele pegou uma garrafa de água e tornou a deitar na cama – O que me diz? Posso saber o que se passa?

- Ah, o Hikaru gosta dela. – Benjamin podia visualizar mentalmente a morena dando de ombros do outro lado da linha só pelo tom de voz usado – Acho que ele não gostou de ver o John abraçando com tanto afeto nosso brinquedinho. – ela riu – E você, como anda aquela história lá?

Benjamin tomou um longo gole de água antes de responder.

- Não faço ideia do que você está falando, meu amor. Sabe que eu só tenho olhos pra vocês. – ele sorria largamente, falando com um ar zombeteiro.

- Sei. Aham. Quer as cinco juntas numa bandeja de prata ou prefere que a gente saia de um bolo? – Hana ria – Responde o que eu quero saber, droga!

Benjamin riu.

- Não deu em nada, o que é uma droga. Mas eu vou sobreviver. Tenho ainda três dias para uma de vocês resolver levantar meu humor.

Hana suspirou, mas se divertia com a conversa.

- É, você vai ter que ver com a Jenna isso aí. – os dois riram e então Hana continuou – Mas que pena que não deu certo, meu amor.

- Acontece. A maioria tira o corpo fora depois de ver a marca no meu peito. Sabe como é, as pessoas sempre entendem as coisas erroneamente. – ele deu de ombros e bebeu outro grande gole da garrafa de água. O clima da conversa tinha ficado um pouco pesado, de forma que o rapaz decidiu mudar de assunto – E você? Já conversou com o cara lá? Kyouya, não é? O Fred ta se roendo de ciúme, sabia?

Hana riu.

- Quero nem saber o motivo. Ele sempre foi muito possessivo com a gente. Mas ainda não conversamos. Sei lá, não to muito com vontade…

- Deixa de ser medrosa, garota. Nem parece a Hana que se jogava na frente dos imbecis toda vez que alguém mexia com alguma das meninas.

- É diferente, Ben. – Hana sorria de canto – Você sabe disso.

- Sei. Mas não é tão diferente assim. A conversa é como se fosse um dos garotos imbecis. Você precisa peitá-la. E você sabe que tem peito suficiente para isso. – Benjamin sorriu de canto – E, se me permitir o comentário…

Hana entendeu o final da frase em suspenso.

- Benjamin! – ela riu – Isso é coisa que se diga?

- Mas eu não disse nada. Só deixei subentendido. – ele se divertia com a conversa, terminando a garrafa de água – Por que não cola no hotel com as meninas? O John e o Fred devem chegar logo mais. A gente janta, vai dar uma volta. O que acha?

- Você quer desculpa para beber. – Hana suspirou - Ta tão mal assim?

- Não quero desculpa pra beber. Não preciso de desculpa. Eu preciso de vocês. – ele jogou a garrafa de plástico vazia no cesto de lixo – Eu não preciso beber pra melhorar. E o bom de vocês aparecerem aqui é que você pode trocar uma ideia com o Fred. O coitadinho precisa.

- Eu não tenho nada pra dizer a ele. Mas o Fred podia conversar com o Kyouya. – Benjamin ouviu o barulho de folhas sendo reviradas do outro lado – Por que não sugere isso a ele?

O rapaz riu.

- Você quer que seu futuro namorado quebre o nariz? – quando Hana não respondeu, o moreno riu – A gente já sabe que você cai de amores por ele.

Hana grunhiu alguma coisa e se despediu. Benjamin ria de canto ainda com a conversa e logo tinha desligado também. Não era má ideia Frederick conversar com Kyouya, desde que os dois não estivessem sozinhos. Ele precisava falar com John sobre a ideia para traçarem um plano de ação antes de colocar o loiro na jogada.


	26. Chapter 26

Jenna chegou à casa do professor em pouco tempo, tocando a campainha após ponderar se realmente deveria fazer aquilo por um breve instante. _"Eu já vim até aqui. Talvez ele até já tenha me visto. Então por que não?"_, ela ajeitou o vestido e o bolero. Passaram-se poucos segundos até que a porta fosse aberta e ela visse, do outro lado, o professor sorrindo para ela.

- Eu imaginei que viria. – ele sorriu.

- O senhor parece muito bem para quem está doente. – ela sorriu de canto, aceitando o convite para entrar.

- Eu precisava de uma folga. – ele fechou a porta e indicou a sala, como se dissesse para ela se sentar – Aceita alguma coisa para beber?

Jenna negou com a cabeça e se sentou em uma das poltronas que havia. A casa do homem tinha cheiro de livros antigos misturados a novos e um toque de café. Os móveis eram de madeira escura e as janelas grandes permitiam uma boa iluminação natural do ambiente. As prateleiras lotadas se estendiam por quase todas as paredes. No canto, uma máquina de escrever reluzia, um claro sinal de que era usada com frequência. Algumas folhas estavam ao lado, viradas para baixo, o que impedia sua leitura. A garota resistia à tentação de olhá-las quando o homem voltou para a sala com uma bandeja de chá.

- Pode lê-las, se quiser. – ele sorriu, apontando para as folhas com a cabeça. Jenna corou levemente, fazendo o outro rir – São apenas devaneios de um homem com muito tempo livre.

- Não acho certo. São coisas pessoais, eu não posso simplesmente olhar assim. – ela sorriu de canto.

O homem concordou com a cabeça e seus olhos dourados pareceram adquirir um brilho diferente. Ele se serviu de chá antes de recomeçar a falar. O cheiro de eucalipto preenchia lentamente o cômodo. Jenna pensou em como todos aqueles aromas tão diferentes pareciam combinar tão bem entre si. Quando o professor começou a falar, sua voz era tranquila, como se ele já soubesse a resposta.

- Você não veio até aqui para tirar dúvidas da matéria. – ele a fitou com um estranho ar de tranquilidade – Afinal, você é uma das minhas melhores alunas.

Jenna sorriu.

- De fato… Mas, como já disse antes, professor, tem algumas coisas que eu não entendi.

- Por exemplo? – ele pousou a xícara no colo – Você quer saber mais sobre a mistura de cores em colorações digitais?

Jenna se ajeitou em seu lugar.

- Essa parece ser uma ideia interessante.

O homem terminou o chá e deixou a xícara sobre a bandeja que tinha deixado na mesa de centro.

- Ou talvez você queira entender como uniformizar dois componentes de camadas diferentes em um mesmo nível. – ele sorria para a garota, analisando-a com o olhar com calma.

Jenna entendia cada uma das indiretas, permanecendo sempre sentada em seu lugar. Ela sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo naquela sala. Conseguia interpretar os sinais que recebia com precisão. Ela tinha passado dias e mais dias adquirindo a devida intimidade com o professor. Era hora de passar para o nível seguinte.

* * *

Mei saía da aula sem pressa quando seus olhos fitaram dois rapazes parados no lado de fora do prédio de Saúde. Um deles, moreno e alto, parecia tranquilo. O outro, loiro e baixinho, andava agitado de um lado para o outro. A garota sorriu de canto, sentindo-se ligeiramente sem jeito. Não fazia ideia de qual era o motivo para os dois estarem ali. Ela se apressou em sair e ir encontrá-los.

- Mei-chan! – Hani correu na direção da garota, abraçando-a com força – O Takashi quer falar com você, então viemos te buscar!

A morena sorria, sentindo uma leve ansiedade com o comentário do loiro. Ela cumprimentou o moreno e perguntou se tinha acontecido alguma coisa. Ele concordou brevemente com a cabeça, acrescentando que a tinha visto no treino de basquete. Então ele colocou a mão sobre a cabeça dela, lhe afagando levemente os cabelos ao continuar.

- Espero que possa ficar para o próximo. – ele sorria de canto, o que fez o coração de Mei acelerar.

- E-eu vou tentar…! – ela abaixou a cabeça, sentindo-se corar.

Mori concordou com a cabeça e logo o trio tinha se posto a andar.

* * *

Jenna estava em pé diante do espelho do banheiro da casa do professor, ajeitando o cabelo. Tinha acabado de ajeitar as roupas, ainda insatisfeita por não conseguir desamassar a saia do vestido. As coisas tinham caminhado como ela imaginou que seria, parando praticamente no ponto que ela tinha decidido mentalmente. Apesar da aparente pressa com que eles tinham avançado, não estavam indo rápido demais. Ela não deixaria ir rápido demais.

Quando levantou o olhar, ela viu que dois orbes dourados a fitavam pelo espelho, acompanhados de um sorriso de canto. Ela sorriu de volta e o homem a abraçou por trás. Ela colocou os braços sobre os dele, recebendo um beijo no pescoço. Ela riu levemente, não resistindo quando ele a puxou para mais perto. Como ainda estava sem o bolero e seu vestido era um tomara-que-caia, ela conseguia sentir o calor que a pele descoberta do peito dele emanava.

- Você precisa mesmo ir embora? – ele a olhava pelo espelho, sorrindo com um ar levemente triste.

Ela suspirou, olhando-o de volta como se relutasse em fazer o que precisava. O homem pareceu se animar.

- Preciso. Infelizmente, eu preciso. Mas podemos marcar um dia para mais uma aula extra. – ela sorriu com malícia, recebendo um sorriso idêntico de volta. Ela conseguia ver a animação estampada no rosto do homem – Por hoje, vai ter que se contentar com isso.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. – ele a soltou e deixou espaço para que a garota saísse do banheiro.

Jenna voltou para o quarto e pegou o bolero e a bolsa que tinha deixado sobre a cama. Sentia o olhar do outro a suas costas, percorrendo-a da cabeça aos pés. Enquanto vestia o bolero, a morena baixou o olhar para o peito. Ainda não se sentia confortável o suficiente. As outras pareciam ter superado, mas ela ainda se sentia presa àquilo. Por isso tinha decidido que não iriam longe demais. Não ainda. Ela fechou o bolero, deu uma última ajeitada no vestido e colocou a bolsa no ombro.

- Eu vou com você até a porta. – o homem sorriu, pegando uma camiseta qualquer no armário.

- Ah, não vai seduzir a vizinhança? – Jenna tinha um tom irônico na voz, rindo enquanto iam até a porta da casa.

- Eu dispenso. A senhora que mora aqui do lado é tarada demais. Não vamos alimentar isso ainda mais, não é? – ele respondeu no mesmo tom, puxando a garota uma última vez para si.

Jenna colocou as mãos apoiadas no peito do homem e lhe deu um último selinho.

- Até a próxima aula, professor. – então ela se soltou do abraço e saiu.

O homem suspirou e fechou a porta. Tinha um sorriso largo no rosto apesar da consciência de que não devia se envolver com nenhum aluno. _"Mas ela logo mais não vai ser mais minha aluna"_, ele foi para a sala recolher a bandeja de chá que tinham deixado para trás. _"Esse é o último semestre que dou aula para a turma dela. E, considerando o desempenho até agora, não preciso me preocupar com o semestre que vem"_, ele olhou para a pequena mancha de chá no tapete. _"Mas o autocontrole foi mesmo impressionante"_.

* * *

Mori estava com o primo e Mei na cantina, comendo um lanche generoso após o treino. A garota esperava pelas amigas para poderem ir para casa. Apesar de gostar de estar praticamente sozinha com o rapaz, ela não sabia o que fazer, o que a deixava desconfortável. De repente, Hani anunciou que ia procurar alguma coisa doce para comer, deixando a mesa logo depois. Mori engoliu um pedaço do lanche e olhou para Mei.

- Você parece desconfortável.

Ela sentiu as bochechas esquentarem.

- E-eu… Eu só não sei o que dizer. – ela olhava para a mesa, tentando manter a voz firme sem muito sucesso – Você é sempre tão quieto que e-eu…

- Tudo bem. – ele sorria de canto ao falar – Pode perguntar.

- Você… – ela engoliu em seco – Você parece tão feliz enquanto joga que eu… Eu me perguntei se era certo nós… Nós te privarmos de ficar onde te faz bem…

Mori não respondeu, de forma que Mei continuou.

- Quer dizer… Você não gostaria de andar com o pessoal do time? Eles com certeza te aceitariam… Você… Você parece tão confortável na quadra…

- Não. – ele não tinha o tom rude e a garota finalmente levantou o olhar – Eles não aceitariam. – ele tinha uma expressão indiferente e voltou a comer assim que acabou de falar.

Mei não entendeu de início e não entenderia até conversar com as amigas sobre o que tinha acontecido, mas ainda assim olhava para o moreno como se soubesse que algo não estava certo. Ela engoliu em seco mais uma vez. _"Fale"_, alertou uma voz em sua cabeça. A morena baixou o olhar para as próprias mãos. _"Ande logo e fale, antes que o Mitsukuni volte!"_, ela fechou as mãos com força e tornou a levantar a cabeça.

- Você…! – quando Mori levantou o olhar para ela, a garota corou, mas tornou a falar – Você gosta de andar com a gente?

O moreno concordou brevemente com a cabeça, engolindo o que tinha na boca. Mei achou que ele diria alguma coisa, mas foi o silêncio que se instalou entre eles. Ela viu o loirinho voltando para a mesa com o canto do olho, distraído com o pedaço de bolo que tinha em mãos. Ela engoliu novamente em seco. Se fosse para falar mais alguma coisa, teria de ser logo.

- Você… – ela sentia o rosto ferver – Você gosta de alguém…? – quando acabou a pergunta, Mei tornou a encarar as próprias mãos.

Ela não viu Mori sorrir de canto, mas o ouviu concordar brevemente. Se Hani não tivesse voltado para a mesa naquele instante, ela provavelmente teria se declarado para o rapaz. O loirinho sorria, olhando para o primo com uma alegria infantil e dizendo que tinha sido difícil escolher o que comer, porque a variedade era realmente grande. O moreno acariciou a cabeça do primo e tornou a comer. Quando o telefone de Mei tocou, ela acabou se assustando.

- O-oi! – ela se ajeitou na cadeira – Ah, oi, Anny! Eu estou aqui na cantina com o Takashi e o Mitsukuni. A Jenna? Não sei… Ela não atende ao telefone? Estranho… Claro, ligo sim. Ok, até daqui a pouco. – ela sorria ao falar e logo tinha desligado o telefone.

- Nós devíamos ver onde o Kyo-chan está também. – Hani engoliu um grande pedaço de bolo antes de continuar – Ele falou que precisava de carona hoje.

Mei franziu o cenho. Cada um deles tinha o próprio carro e Kyouya era um dos que não gostava muito de caronas. Então o que aquilo significava?

* * *

John e Fred tinham voltado para o hotel pouco depois de Benjamin desligar o telefone. O loiro tinha ido direto para o próprio quarto a fim de tomar um banho, enquanto os morenos se encontraram no bar do hotel. Benjamin via algo no celular e beliscava uns amendoins, enquanto bebia algo que parecia ser refrigerante. John ria ao se sentar ao lado do amigo.

- Você vem até o bar para beber refrigerante?

Benjamin levantou os olhos da tela, sorrindo ao responder.

- A internet aqui é melhor. – ele tornou a olhar para o aparelho – E então, como foi na aula da Cat?

John deu de ombros.

- Acabei vendo parte da aula da Hana no final. A Cat me expulsou da sala. – ele fez sinal para o garçom e então se virou para o amigo – E aí, tirou o atraso do sono com ou sem companhia?

- Não tirei. – Ben deixou o aparelho sobre a mesa e aproveitou a vinda do garçom para pedir uma porção de fritas. John pediu algo para beber e, assim que o funcionário se afastou, Benjamin voltou a falar – Fiquei pensando no que aconteceu e perdi o sono.

- Você diz…? – John indicou discretamente o peito do amigo, recebendo uma breve concordância do outro – E por que ficou pensando nisso mesmo?

- Aconteceu alguma coisa que elas não nos contaram nesse último ano. Alguma coisa _séria_. Eu imaginei se não seriam histórias parecidas.

- Cara, se elas não nos contaram… Sei lá, deve ter um bom motivo. – John deu de ombros.

- Eu sei. Mas você viu como a Hana e a Anny ficaram alarmadas. Elas estavam sérias do mesmo jeito que ficaram naquela vez. – Benjamin esperou enquanto o amigo agradecia pela bebida antes de continuar – Sei lá, talvez a gente devesse perguntar.

- Eu acho que você ta ficando paranoico. – John bebeu um grande gole antes de continuar – Quais as chances de terem avançado nelas desse jeito?

Nesse momento, Frederick se juntou aos amigos. O rapaz logo foi inteirado da conversa, concordando com Benjamin.

- Os alunos estrangeiros também parecem alertados demais. Não é normal, mesmo sendo um país diferente em tudo para eles. – o loiro deu de ombros – Agora, se nós perguntarmos e elas não quiserem responder, é melhor não insistir.

Os outros dois concordaram.


	27. Chapter 27

Kyouya estava sentado no banco de trás do carro de Mori, olhando distraído pela janela. No banco do passageiro, Hani ia inquieto. O loiro olhava frequentemente para trás para ver como o amigo estava. Mori dirigia sem pressa, por vezes lançando olhares ao espelho retrovisor para ver como Kyouya estava. Ficaram imersos em silêncio por quase um terço do caminho, quando Kyouya finalmente decidiu falar.

- Vocês chegaram a reparar em alguma coisa estranha ultimamente? – ele desviou o olhar para Hani, que se ajeitou no banco e se virou para trás.

- Kyo-chan está preocupado com as garotas, né? – o loirinho sorria – Na minha turma, algumas pessoas parecem mais agitadas. Mas acho que é porque temos um trabalho para entregar.

- Frederick. – Mori tinha o mesmo tom indiferente de sempre.

Kyouya fechou a mão com força.

- Kyo-chan não gosta dele? – Hani olhava do primo para o amigo – Vocês deviam conversar.

- Eu não tenho nada para dizer para aquele lá. – Kyouya ajeitou os óculos e cruzou os braços diante do corpo.

- Kyo-chan… Você está com ciúme? – quando o rapaz não respondeu, Hani continuou – Parece que o Frederick gosta da Hana-chan, não é? – ele se virou para o primo – Mas a Hana-chan não gosta dele do mesmo jeito. – o loiro sorria – Ela gosta de outra pessoa, né?

- Mitsukuni. – Mori não demonstrava nenhuma emoção ao falar, mas o primo entendeu. Estava falando demais.

- E daí se ela gosta dele ou de outra pessoa? Por que isso importa? – Kyouya tinha um tom levemente irritado e fechava as mãos com força.

Hani sorriu com certa compaixão.

- Kyo-chan, você devia conversar com a Anny-chan ou a Cat-chan.

Kyouya, que tinha abaixado a cabeça, sorriu de canto. Aquilo confirmava sua teoria. A carona tinha valido a pena.

* * *

Anastácia estava deitada preguiçosamente em sua cama, sem conseguir dormir. Tinha pegado um livro para ler, mas logo tinha desistido. Não conseguia se concentrar. Ela sabia o motivo, mas não queria encará-lo. Não queria lidar com ele. Não era sua responsabilidade. A morena tinha acabado de levantar da cama para pegar água quando alguém bateu na porta do quarto. Ela calçou um par de pantufas e foi ver quem era.

- Cat…! O que houve? – a morena, inicialmente surpresa, sorriu de canto ao perguntar.

- Não consigo dormir… Eu ainda… – ela engoliu em seco. Anastácia acariciou a cabeça da amiga e disse que era melhor elas irem até a cozinha. Catarina concordou, voltando a falar enquanto a amiga pegava um copo d'água – Eu realmente achei que a Hana fosse fugir…

Anastácia riu de leve.

- Ninguém vai te abandonar, meu amor. – ela parou na frente da menor e, deixando o copo sobre a mesa, a abraçou – Nenhuma de nós vai te abandonar, ok? – Catarina concordou em silêncio, recebendo leves afagos da amiga – Muito bom. Agora fique calma. Quer dormir no meu quarto?

A loira abraçou a morena com força, concordando com a cabeça. _"Ainda é difícil para ela…"_, Anastácia sorriu de canto e soltou o abraço. Ela bebeu um grande gole de água antes de voltar para o quarto, com a amiga logo atrás. Às vezes, durante a noite, ela também tinha medo de ficar sozinha, mas sabia que não tinha o que temer. _"Mas a Cat sempre foi deixada de lado. Ela sempre teve a solidão pra temer. É por isso que ela tem tanto medo de perder as pessoas…"_, Anastácia abriu a porta do quarto e deixou as pantufas em um canto.

Catarina logo tinha se posto debaixo das cobertas e pegado no sono. A morena sorriu de canto. Não raro, ela se sentia como uma mãe para a amiga. _"Acho que ela surtaria se não tivesse ninguém acordado logo hoje"_, ela sorriu de canto e se deitou na cama. Catarina tinha se espremido contra a parede, de forma que quase não ocupava espaço. Anastácia afagou novamente os cachos loiros da outra e estava se ajeitando para dormir quando o telefone piscou sem fazer barulho. _"Uma mensagem logo agora?"_, ela franziu o cenho e esticou a mão para o aparelho.

_Acordada? Não consigo dormir e imaginei que podíamos conversar._

Ela sorriu. Aquilo era uma boa evolução. Na outra vez, ela e Catarina que precisaram tomar a iniciativa.

_Por enquanto, sim. Também não consegui dormir. Em parte a culpa é sua. Do que quer falar?_

Ela olhou para Catarina dormindo abraçada ao coelhinho branco que ficava sobre a cama. Estava quase dormindo quando a luz do celular se acendeu. _"Merda"_.

_Pode vir para cá? Posso ir te buscar também._

Anastácia franziu o cenho. Então ele queria ter uma conversa séria de verdade. Ela olhou novamente para a amiga. _"Não posso deixá-la sozinha"_.

_Tudo bem, mas a Cat vai junto._

* * *

Quando as garotas chegaram ao apartamento de Kyouya, a primeira coisa que Catarina fez foi se deitar no sofá e se cobrir com a colcha que tinha sido deixada lá. Anastácia riu de leve, se sentando em uma das poltronas. Kyouya sentou na que ficava de frente para a morena. Na mesa de centro, um copo de água pela metade fazia companhia para uma revista de passatempos que pareciam mais complexos que o normal. Levou algum tempo, mas Kyouya logo começou a falar.

- Hani-senpai me disse que eu deveria conversar com o amigo de vocês, o Frederick.

Anny pareceu levemente surpresa por um instante.

- Bom, devia mesmo. Aliás, você devia explicar aquele beijo na Hana pra todo mundo, meu amor. – ela esperou para ver se o rapaz responderia. Quando ele se manteve em silêncio, ela continuou – O Fred sempre foi muito protetor com a gente. Ele tem um sentimento de ciúme muito maior que o John ou o Ben. Ele provavelmente está sentindo como se estivesse perdendo a Hana para alguém que ele acha que não se importa.

Kyouya fechou levemente as mãos, o que não passou despercebido.

- Convenhamos, você é _péssimo_ em mostrar o que sente. Qual é o seu problema com isso? A Hana ia adorar se você mostrasse um pouco mais de afeto em público.

O rapaz desviou os olhos para um ponto qualquer.

- Isso não interessa.

- _Claro_ que interessa. Pelo amor de deus, Kyouya. – Anastácia revirou os olhos – Você devia dizer a ela o que sente. E deixar bem claro pro Fred que você _se importa_ com a Hana.

Kyouya suspirou.

- Eu me importo com ela. – ele cerrou mais os punhos e olhou para Anastácia – Mas isso não muda nada.

- Isso muda tudo, fofo. – ela sorriu de canto – Tudo mesmo.

Ele continuou olhando para a amiga, sem dizer nada. A morena se ajeitou antes de continuar.

- A Hana é meio idiota quando se trata dela. Bom, ela é _muito_ idiota quando se trata dela mesma. Se você não se declarar logo, é provável que ela decida partir para outro. Aliás, ela provavelmente interpretou o beijo do jeito errado. Por que você não a beija de novo? Diga que gosta dela, fique todo sem graça e bonitinho e a beije. Ela vai adorar.

Kyouya sentiu as bochechas corarem.

- Isso não faz o menor sentido.

- Isso faz _todo _o sentido. Meu deus, você não sabe nada de mulheres mesmo. – ela riu.

O rapaz revirou os olhos.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Jenna foi a primeira a notar a ausência de Anastácia e Catarina. Sobre a mesa da cozinha, ela achou um bilhete dizendo que as duas tinham passado a noite fora e dariam um jeito de ir para a faculdade. Mei tinha lido o recado por sobre o ombro da amiga, parecendo levemente surpresa.

- Quando elas saíram?

Hana entrou na cozinha pouco depois.

- Quem saiu?

- Anny e Cat. – Jenna deixou o recado sobre a mesa e foi pegar algo para comer.

- Elas saíram? – Hana se sentou em um dos bancos e encarou o bilhete por um instante antes de se virar para as amigas – E que dia é hoje?

- Sexta. – Jenna olhou sem entender para a amiga – Isso muda alguma coisa?

- Muda que eu não tenho aula porque o professor cancelou. – Hana se espreguiçou – Levo vocês e volto.

- Deixa de bobagem, a gente chama os gêmeos. Eu preciso falar com o Hikaru mesmo. – Jenna tinha um tom divertido ao falar – Aproveitar que a Cat saiu.

- O que você precisa falar com ele? – Mei tinha um tom inocente.

Hana riu e Jenna revirou os olhos. A inocência de Mei às vezes a impressionava.

* * *

Depois de deixar as amigas na faculdade, Hana tinha voltado para casa e vestido uma calça e um casaco de moletom escuro. Estava debaixo das cobertas no sofá, procurando o que ver na televisão, quando a campainha tocou. Ela maldisse algumas vezes quem quer que fosse e foi abrir a porta. Do outro lado, um Benjamin e um John sérios a fitaram.

- Precisamos conversar. – Benjamin esquadrinhou a casa rapidamente antes de voltar a falar – Só você está aqui?

- Ahn, é. – a garota franziu o cenho – O que houve?

- O Frederick quer tirar satisfações com o senhor amor da sua vida. – John entrou no apartamento assim que a amiga liberou a passagem – Tivemos de drogá-lo ontem no jantar para evitar que ele saísse antes de nós. E o dopamos de novo antes de vir.

Hana pareceu levemente chocada com a informação.

- Calma, devagar. Vocês _drogaram_ o Frederick? – a voz da morena saiu levemente esganiçada, de forma que ela pigarreou antes de continuar – Com o que?

- Alguns comprimidos para dormir que eu trouxe na mala. – Benjamin se sentou no sofá – Hana, isso é importante.

- Eu sei que é, droga. – ela foi até a cozinha e voltou com um copo de água em mãos – Quando ele pretende fazer isso? – _"Meu deus, aquele estourado vai arrebentar o Kyouya. O que eu fiz para merecer isso?"_.

- Eu não faço ideia. – John tinha se apoiado na parede – Mas é melhor que os dois conversem na presença de alguém. De muitos alguéns. – ele franziu o cenho – Você não pode estar junto, senão o Fred não vai dizer tudo o que quer. Tudo que ele _precisa_ dizer.

- Como não? Meu deus, eu _tenho _que estar junto! – Hana sentia um leve desespero.

- Hana, por favor. – Benjamin se levantou e foi até ela – Eu e o John vamos ficar com o Fred o tempo todo, ok? Vai ficar tudo bem.

A morena concordou com a cabeça.

* * *

Kaoru tinha acabado de descer do carro quando viu o de Kyouya parando na garagem a poucos metros. O ruivo tinha ido até lá apenas para pegar o que tinha esquecido. Naquele dia, ele e o irmão não tinham a última aula, então não tinha problema andar pela escola naquele horário. Mas era estranho que o moreno chegasse tarde. _"Ele não tinha aula de manhã?"_, o ruivo fechou o carro e ficou observando.

Quando Anastácia desceu do carro, Kaoru sentiu o corpo gelar. O que aquilo significava?

- Cat, meu amor, anda logo. – a morena tinha um tom divertido na voz. Se ela se virasse, viria dois orbes cor de mel a encarando. Eram poucos passos que os separavam.

Kaoru tinha fechado a mão com força em volta da chave do carro.

- To indo, que droga. – Catarina desceu e jogou alguma coisa no banco de trás.

Kyouya permanecia dentro do carro, olhando para as duas enquanto esperava. Kaoru não percebeu que forçava cada vez mais a mão ao redor do metal da chave ou que o plástico tinha estalado sob sua pele. Depois que as duas desceram do carro e se despediram de Kyouya, o moreno tornou a manobrar e saiu. _"Kyouya-senpai faltando na aula…?"_, Kaoru entrou no carro novamente e, quando ia colocar a chave na ignição, percebeu as marcas vermelhas em sua mão. Ele franziu o cenho. Tinha rompido alguns vasos, mas a pele estava intacta, de forma que ele não se importou.

Em pouco tempo, tinha ido atrás do amigo.

* * *

Kyouya parou diante do prédio em que as garotas moravam, olhando para o carro de Kaoru pelo retrovisor. Aquilo podia atrapalhar um pouco os planos, mas não era hora de pensar a respeito. Se não fizesse o que tinha planejado logo, não faria nunca. O moreno desceu do carro e entrou no prédio, indo para o apartamento das garotas. Kaoru hesitou, mas foi atrás.

* * *

Hana tinha sentado no chão, encarando a televisão desligada enquanto Benjamin e John decidiam o que fazer. Quando a campainha tocou, os três se entreolharam com uma preocupação quase palpável. A morena se levantou e foi até a porta, olhando pelo olho-mágico antes de abrir. Ela se assustou ao ver quem estava do outro lado. _"O que diabos ele veio fazer aqui…?"_.

- Hana, eu sei que você está aí. – a voz de Kyouya soava levemente autoritária.

A garota fez sinal para os dois amigos sumirem da sala e abriu a porta. Benjamin e John tinham se refugiado no quarto de Catarina, que era o mais perto. Kyouya entrou no apartamento e esperou a porta ser fechada antes de fazer qualquer coisa. Hana respirava com certa dificuldade, olhando para o moreno sem saber o que pensar. Então ela se lembrou da última mensagem que ele tinha mandado.

- Sobre o que nós precisamos conversar?

- Você sabe. – ele tinha as mãos nos bolsos e seu olhar era intenso. Hana se encolheu por instinto.

- Então pode começar a falar. – ela cruzou os braços diante do corpo.

- Eu… – ele hesitou. E se Anastácia estivesse errada? Ele respirou fundo. Já que estava lá, era melhor dizer de uma vez – Eu me importo com você.

A garota sentiu as bochechas arderem. Antes que ela pudesse responder, um forte barulho veio dos quartos, atraindo a atenção de Kyouya. O moreno foi em passos largos até a fonte do barulho, escancarando a porta sem muita delicadeza. Hana tinha ido atrás, sentindo que aquilo não acabaria bem. A voz de John foi a primeira coisa a chegar a seus ouvidos.

- Erm… Oi. A gente já ta saindo. Você pode continuar sua decla- Digo, conversa com a Hana. – ele passou rapidamente pelo outro, com Benjamin em seu encalço, e foi para a porta. Kyouya os olhava com desgosto.

- O que eles estavam fazendo aqui? – a voz dele era fria e ele tinha falado assim que a garota fechou a porta.

- Não posso receber meus amigos na minha casa? – ela tinha uma expressão emburrada – Meu deus, como você é controlador. – a garota se jogou no sofá e encarou o moreno – Só pra você saber, eles vieram porque estavam preocupados. O Fred não vai muito com a sua cara. E ele fez boxe e tal, sabe como fazer um belo estrago.

Kyouya arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

- Ele quer tirar satisfações com você. Aparentemente ele gosta de mim e você seria o "senhor Insensibilidade". – ela fitou o chão, com um ar levemente tristonho. Kyouya sentiu o peito apertar.

Hana suspirou. Quando se deu por si, o moreno estava sentado no chão, diante do sofá e ao seu lado, olhando-a com preocupação. Ele levou uma das mãos até a dela e a envolveu com tamanha delicadeza que a garota se assustou, mas não recuou. Ela queria saber o que ele faria. Kyouya, que se esforçava para não levantar o olhar para o rosto da outra, beijou as costas da mão de Hana suavemente antes de falar. Não sabia o que tinha acontecido exatamente, mas se sentia muito mais calmo em relação a tudo aquilo. Sua voz saía mais firme do que ele esperava.

- Eu sei que fiz muitas coisas que a magoaram. – ele fechou os olhos e apoiou a cabeça na perna da garota – Eu sei que tenho agido feito um idiota. Mas… Eu só fiz tudo isso porque gosto de você. – ele sentia as bochechas esquentarem conforme falava, mas apenas continuou. Era importante colocar tudo para fora – Eu só espero que não seja tarde demais. Você já deve ter percebido, mas é difícil, para mim, não priorizar alguns assuntos. Desculpe se eu a fiz sofrer por isso.

Hana soluçou, percebendo que tinha começado a chorar. Kyouya levantou o rosto, alarmado de repente. Não esperava que ela chorasse. Ele não sabia como lidar com aquilo. Mas a garota sorria, então provavelmente estava tudo bem. Ele engoliu em seco e esperou. Quando a morena conseguiu se acalmar, ela secou as lágrimas na manga do casaco e fitou o moreno. Ela sorria de canto e tinha posto as mãos sobre a que ele mantinha no sofá. Kyouya olhou para as mãos de Hana por um instante antes de tornar a fitá-la nos olhos.

- Você é um idiota. Eu também sou. Mas, apesar de nem sempre saber o que você está pensando, de ficar confusa e não saber se tudo não passa de paranoia, eu também me importo com você. Eu provavelmente não deixei as coisas claras também. – ela baixou o olhar antes de continuar – Mas não é tarde demais… Eu também dei as prioridades todas erradas. – ela mantinha o sorriso o tempo todo e Kyouya não conseguiu evitar o pensamento de que ela ficava linda sorrindo, o que o fez corar. Hana levantou novamente o olhar – Eu gosto de você, Kyouya. E fazia muito tempo que eu não gostava de alguém assim.

Kyouya fitava o chão, sentindo o rosto ferver. Ao notar que ele estava sem graça, a morena riu e o abraçou, lhe beijando o topo da cabeça. Como ele era bem mais alto, ela não teria muitas oportunidades de fazer aquilo.


	28. Chapter 28

Quando as garotas chegaram à casa, junto dos gêmeos por terem dado carona, Hana e Kyouya estavam no sofá, dormindo abraçados. A garota tinha os braços ao redor da cintura do moreno, que tinha passado um dos braços ao redor dos ombros dela. Anastácia arqueou uma sobrancelha, deixando o molho de chaves sobre o móvel que ficava ao lado da porta. Jenna e Mei se entreolharam, sem saber o que pensar. Catarina sorriu largamente e se virou para Anastácia. A morena sorriu de volta para a loira e lhe afagou os cachos.

Os gêmeos se entreolharam. Kaoru, quando tinha seguido Kyouya, tinha decidido não subir até o apartamento das meninas após vários minutos de hesitação, voltando para a faculdade em seguida. Lá, tinha descoberto porque Catarina e Anastácia tinham chegado com Kyouya – o que deixou o ruivo com uma profunda sensação de alívio. Hikaru estranhava a cena porque, devido à falta de poder observador (coisa que Kaoru tinha de sobra), não sabia dizer desde quando o amigo tinha interesse em Hana daquele jeito.

Anastácia logo tinha pegado uma coberta e colocado por cima do casal, sorrindo com satisfação. Ela então olhou para os amigos, que sorriam todos de canto, e indicou que deviam ir para a cozinha. Se ficassem na sala, provavelmente acabariam acordando os dois, o que poderia gerar uma cena… Complicada. _"Afinal, ele acabou de admitir pra ela o que sente. Não acho que queira ser visto pelos amigos assim ainda"_, ela se sentou em um dos bancos e desviou o olhar para Kaoru. _"Quem diria que eles seriam os primeiros…"_, ela suspirou.

* * *

Frederick, que tinha acordado de seu sono químico de mau humor, ainda maldizia os amigos. Tinha perdido a tarde inteira praticamente por causa deles. O loiro estava sentado de pernas cruzadas sobre a cama, olhando irritado Benjamin colocar gelo no ferimento de John. _"Quando diabos eu vou falar com aquele idiota agora?"_, Frederick trocou o braço em que apoiava a cabeça, desviando o olhar para o espelho. Ele próprio tinha um corte sobre a sobrancelha esquerda.

- Não fique com essa cara de criança mimada sem doce. – Benjamin se voltou para o loiro ao falar – A culpa é sua por ser tão esquentadinho.

Frederick revirou os olhos. Talvez tivesse errado mesmo ao bater em John quando descobriu o que tinha acontecido – e o moreno tinha revidado, o que era mais que justo –, mas ele não se importava. O lado bom era que as chances de ele socar Kyouya diminuíam. _"Mas aquele cara ainda me deixa irritado"_, ele suspirou e se levantou. Ele tinha o olhar distante quando parou ao lado dos amigos.

- E como ela estava quando vocês saíram de lá?

- Vermelha. – John deu de ombros – Acho que dessa vez você perdeu. Ai. – ele afastou a mão de Benjamin com um tapa – Cuidado, pô.

Benjamin revirou os olhos e abaixou a mão do amigo, voltando a dar um jeito no corte que o outro tinha ganhado na bochecha.

- Isso que quem costumava ter problemas de temperamento era eu. – ele deu de ombros – Sabe, a gente ainda pode ir até lá, Fred. Elas não vão nos chutar.

Frederick bufou levemente e concordou com a cabeça.

- Acaba aí e a gente vai.

* * *

Quando Hana acordou, ver a coberta posta com cuidado sobre eles dois a fez corar. Aquilo significava que as amigas tinham chegado e visto a cena. Significava que haveria perguntas e a morena não queria responder a nada no momento. Ela se sentou e olhou para Kyouya. Ele tinha tirado os óculos quando os dois se deitaram no sofá, mas ela não viu onde ele os colocou. Não importava. Ela sorriu de canto. _"Assim nem parece que ele é aquele demônio encarnado"_, ela ajeitou uma mecha do cabelo do rapaz. Ao perceber o que fazia, ela se levantou de imediato e recolheu a mão, sentindo o rosto arder.

Anastácia observava a cena em silêncio, sentada ao balcão que separava os dois ambientes no lado da cozinha. Quando a amiga se virou, Anny apenas acenou e sorriu, o que fez Hana corar ainda mais. Anastácia precisou controlar o riso antes de indicar com a cabeça que a outra se juntasse ao grupo. Hana concordou brevemente com a cabeça e ajeitou a coberta, indo para a cozinha em seguida.

- Feliz? – Anastácia tinha o tom suave ao falar. Hana sorriu, sem precisar dizer nada para a outra entender – Pedi pra ninguém falar nada por enquanto.

Hana agradeceu e olhou ao redor. Catarina estava sendo torturada com cócegas pelos gêmeos, mas não podia rir alto porque eles tinham posto uma fita lhe tampando a boca. Hana sentiu um pouco de dó da amiga, que se debatia e tentava se soltar. Jenna se divertia, encostada em um canto e olhando a cena com certo prazer. Catarina era o brinquedinho da turma e já tinha passado por coisa provavelmente pior. Mei…

- Cadê a Mei? – a voz de Hana atraiu a atenção do grupo, dando a brecha necessária para Catarina escapar. A loira correu para junto de Hana, choramingando. A morena a abraçou de volta e lhe afagou os cachos – Pronto, pronto. Já passou.

- Mmmmmm. – ela levantou os orbes azuis para a amiga. Então tirou a fita da boca, reclamando um pouco da leve dor. Apesar disso, ela sorriu ao falar – Você tava tão bonitinha com o Kyouya! – a garota apertou o abraço.

Hana sentiu as bochechas ficarem rosadas e desviou o olhar.

- Ah, é…? – ela coçou a nuca.

Os gêmeos riram e se entreolharam. O sorriso que deram fez Jenna se encolher.

- Haaanaaaa, você não acha que devia explicar alguuuuma coisa? – Kaoru parou ao lado da amiga e a envolveu pelos ombros.

- Como o que estava acontecendo ali. – Hikaru tinha levantado o rosto da morena pelo queixo e se abaixado de forma que os dois estavam muito próximos.

Hana sorriu, apertando a bochecha de Hikaru.

- Em outros tempos, eu poderia fazer algo de que você não ia gostar nem um pouco. – ela colocou a ponta do indicador na ponta do nariz do ruivo – E vocês vão ter eventualmente uma explicação.

Anastácia ria da cena. Se Kyouya não tivesse falado com a garota pouco antes, provavelmente Hana teria uma reação que faria Hikaru corar até o último fio de cabelo e se afastar assustado. _"Seria engraçado, mas prefiro que ela se foque em quem importa"_, ela desviou o olhar para Catarina, que ria aliviada por não ser mais o alvo. _"Pelo bem de todos"_, ela se levantou e afastou Hikaru de Hana.

- Ok, ok, já chega. Vocês podem se alfinetar depois.

Antes que alguém pudesse responder, a campainha tocou.

- Ué, quem será? – Hana se soltou de Kaoru e foi até a porta, abrindo-a – Vocês de novo? – ela riu e deu espaço para os amigos passarem.

Catarina, que tinha se debruçado sobre o balcão, franziu o cenho ao ver os amigos.

- O que houve com o rosto de vocês? – ela apontava de Fred para John.

Benjamin suspirou.

- O estourado do Fred aconteceu.

- Só porque vocês me drogaram! – o loiro falava alto, ainda emburrado.

Kyouya se revirou no sofá, se sentando ao acordar. Ele olhou em volta, franzindo o cenho ao perceber a quantidade de gente. Então pegou os óculos que tinha deixado ao pé do móvel e olhou ao redor mais uma vez. Quando seus orbes negros encontraram Frederick, o moreno não conseguiu evitar um sorriso satisfeito. Aquilo pareceu irritar o loiro.

- O que é?

Kyouya não respondeu, apenas se levantando e passando uma mão nos cabelos para ajeitarem. Então avistou Hana no canto da sala, próxima da porta, olhando temerosa para a cena toda. Ele indicou com a mão que ela se aproximasse, o que fez todos os olhares caírem sobre a garota. _"Desgraça, ele sabia que isso ia acontecer. Por que eu, meu bom deus? Por quê?!"_, ela engoliu em seco e foi até o moreno, recebeu uma carícia breve na cabeça. Suas bochechas ardiam e ela sentia o olhar irritado e questionador de Fred a suas costas. Então Kyouya foi até a cozinha pegar um copo de água.

Anastácia sorria com satisfação pela cena. Catarina tinha um ar curioso, assim como Mei. As duas eram as mais lentas do grupo, então não entendiam direito o que se passava. Jenna tentava controlar o riso, assim como os gêmeos. Benjamin e John tinham se instalado no sofá com um ar de quem não se importa, mas Fred ainda remoía alguma coisa por dentro. Hana se apressou em se virar para os amigos e perguntar se eles queriam alguma coisa.

- Ah, nós viemos por aquilo lá. – John tinha um ar indiferente.

Hana engoliu em seco.

- Ah, é…? Mas já…? – ela lançou um breve olhar para a cozinha – Com todo mundo aqui…?

- Isso não estava nos planos, na verdade. – Benjamin deu de ombros – Kyouya! – ele tinha a voz alta, atraindo o olhar do moreno – O que acha de trocar uma ideia com o Fred?

- "Trocar uma ideia"…? – ele digeriu a gíria por um instante, como se ela o desagradasse – Sobre o que? Eu não tenho nada a tratar com ele.

Hana lançou um olhar desesperado à Anastácia, que suspirou e foi para a sala.

- Ok, quero todo mundo para fora. Hikaru, Kaoru, vocês vão pra casa. Jenna, Mei e Cat, se metam no quarto mais longe. – quando os amigos protestaram, a garota adquiriu um ar frio ao acrescentar – Agora.

Em pouco tempo, apenas ela, Hana, Kyouya, Fred, John e Benjamin estavam na sala.

- Eficiente como sempre. – John tinha um ar de zombaria misturado à satisfação.

- Cala a boca, John. – ela riu de canto – Bom, Hana, acho melhor você não ficar aqui também. – ela olhou da amiga para os rapazes, que concordaram com a cabeça – Sinto muito, amor.

Hana suspirou e foi em direção aos quartos, mas ficou no de Catarina, que era o mais perto da sala. Não tinha permissão para se intrometer, mas não resistia à tentação de saber o que aconteceria. Ouviu a amiga acrescentar que ficaria com Benjamin e John na cozinha, só para garantir que as coisas não saíssem muito do controle. Hana suspirou.

* * *

Kyouya arqueou uma sobrancelha, esperando que Frederick dissesse alguma coisa. O loiro bufou e afundou no sofá. Queria dizer tanta coisa, mas nenhuma frase coerente se formava em sua cabeça. O moreno esperava paciente, com as mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça. Tinha consciência da presença de Anastácia, Benjamin e John a suas costas, apesar de o trio não estar em nenhum ponto que dava muita visão para sala.

- Eu não me conformo que ela se apaixonou por você. – Frederick olhava para um ponto qualquer na parede, falando com um tom irritado, mas não alto.

- Só porque você gosta dela. – Kyouya tinha um tom deliberadamente indiferente.

- Tsc. Como foi que ela se apaixonou por um cara frio como você? – o loiro encarou o moreno – Você nem se importa com ela.

Kyouya ficou com um ar satisfeito, apesar de não sorrir e seu tom não mudar.

- Na verdade, eu me importo. E ela sabe. – ele sorriu de canto ao ver o outro franzir o cenho.

- Sei. Só porque você a beijou, não significa que eu acredite. – ao dizer aquilo, Frederick cerrou os punhos com força.

- Você provavelmente vai tentar me bater, seja agora ou depois. Não aconselho. – Kyouya ajeitou os óculos.

- Você me enoja. – o loiro fechou as mãos com mais força.

- Isso não é problema meu. – o moreno trocou o peso do corpo de perna.

Frederick automaticamente se pôs em pé.

- Se eu descobrir que você fez algum mal a ela, eu juro que vou aonde for preciso só pra socar a sua cara.

Kyouya tinha um tom frio e cortante ao responder.

- Você não é capaz de fazer nada que a magoe.

Na cozinha, Benjamin engoliu em seco. Não pelo que tinha sido dito, mas pelo tom. Frederick odiava que falassem com ele num tom de quem despreza. Ele olhou para John, que tinha a mesma preocupação. Anastácia já tinha se virado e ido até o balcão. Os dois foram atrás. No quarto de Catarina, Hana cerrou os punhos. O silêncio na sala era profundo. Perigoso. Ela escancarou a porta do quarto em um movimento rápido e correu para o outro cômodo. A única coisa de que teve consciência foi a mão fechada em punho de Frederick se movendo rapidamente de baixo para cima para atingir Kyouya.

Por causa da distância entre os dois, ela conseguiu se colocar no caminho a tempo. Sentiu o impacto em sua bochecha direita pouco depois. Frederick a tinha visto, mas não em tempo suficiente para puxar o braço de volta. A única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi refrear um pouco o movimento. Ainda assim, Hana acabou perdendo um pouco o equilíbrio, cambaleando para trás. Kyouya a segurou, olhando com frieza para Frederick. O loiro tremia de leve, entre o choque e a raiva.

Hana tossiu, limpando o sangue que escorreu com o punho da manga. Talvez tivesse de passar no dentista antes do planejado, mas não se importava. Ela tornou a se por em pé e ajeitou a roupa, olhando para Frederick. O loiro tinha desabado sobre o sofá, apoiando os cotovelos nas pernas e escondendo o rosto nas mãos. A garota foi até ele e colocou uma mão sobre sua cabeça, acariciando calmamente o cabelo loiro do rapaz. Ela sorria de canto ao falar.

- Ta tudo bem, Fred. Não precisa ficar assim.

O rapaz fechou as mãos com força.

- Por que…? – sua voz saía fraca e hesitante. Quando Hana não respondeu por não ter entendido a pergunta, ele respirou fundo e a reformulou – Por que você se intrometeu…?

- Porque eu faria o mesmo se fosse o contrário. – ela ainda sorria e tinha se abaixado diante do amigo – Eu faria o mesmo se fosse com você, Fred. Você sabe disso.

O loiro desviou o olhar, fitando Kyouya por um instante. O moreno tinha uma forte intenção assassina emanando de seu corpo, o que fez um arrepio correr pelas costas de Frederick. Ele agradeceu por Hana continuar entre eles e tornou a olhar para a amiga. O sentimento de proteção de um em relação ao outro era maior do que ele imaginava. Aquilo tudo era mais _real_ do que ele poderia imaginar. _"Isso é uma verdadeira droga, isso sim"_, ele suspirou e passou delicadamente uma mão pela bochecha da amiga.

- Você não devia ter se colocado na frente…

Hana colocou a mão sobre a do amigo, fitando-o com uma compaixão que o deixou desconfortável.

- Eu sei que você vai se torturar por causa disso por meses. Não devia, mas eu sei que vai. Fred, acredite em mim: vai passar. A minha dor, a sua dor. Um dia acaba. – ela se levantou e soltou a mão do amigo – É melhor passar em um hospital e ver como está a sua mão.

Anastácia, aproveitando o momento, foi até Hana e a virou para si.

- Meu amor, _você_ tem que ser levada para o hospital. Meu deus, o que deu em você? – o desespero dela era praticamente palpável.

Hana desviou o olhar para Kyouya e estendeu a mão. O moreno foi até as duas, segurando na mão da menor. Ele tinha um ar preocupado apesar do silêncio levemente assassino. Benjamin e John se entreolharam, engolindo em seco. Não parecia o momento certo para pegarem Frederick e tirarem o corpo fora. As coisas não tinham saído exatamente como o planejado.


	29. Chapter 29

Quando Anny, Frederick, John, Hana e Kyouya voltaram do hospital, encontraram o grupo – incluindo os gêmeos, que tinham voltado quando souberam da briga – sentado em roda na sala, conversando sobre frivolidades. Frederick ainda estava visivelmente de mau humor, mas os demais – exceto Kyouya, que tinha voltado a sua indiferença – pareciam bem. _"Eu sei que o plano original era juntar os dois, mas… Que droga, tinha que ser tão difícil? Se eu soubesse como esse cara era desde sempre, não tinha pensado em ajudar. Saco"_, Fred suspirou, indo se sentar na ponta mais distante do sofá.

- E como foi lá? – Jenna sorria animada ao ver que todos estavam inteiros.

- Ah, eu realmente vou ter que ir ao dentista mais cedo que o planejado. Duas próteses caíram. – Hana suspirou – Vou ter que mexer nas minhas economias, mas fazer o que…?

Os rapazes se entreolharam, curiosos.

- Próteses? – a pergunta veio de Kaoru, atraindo o olhar da morena.

- É. Eu perdi alguns dentes alguns anos atrás. – ela deu de ombros.

Benjamin pareceu entender antes dos amigos.

- Por causa daquela vez lá? – ele franziu o cenho – Achei que eu tinha sido o único com problemas permanentes.

- Eu não vejo como um problema. – ela deu de ombros novamente e foi se sentar na poltrona mais próxima.

Kyouya mantinha o olhar questionador na direção de Hana. Foi Anastácia quem explicou.

- Nós tínhamos alguns problemas no colegial… Pessoas idiotas tendem a nos perseguir. – ela se ajeitou em um canto, olhando para os amigos ao começar a contar a história.

* * *

_Era o primeiro ano do colégio. Muitos dos alunos do Ensino Fundamental tinham saído e muitos alunos novos tinham entrado. Apesar da tradição de manter os filhos na escola nos dois períodos, a instituição vinha tendo uma grande "renovação" de estudantes nos últimos anos. Felizmente, o grupo não tinha se separado. Naquela época, as meninas já adotavam os diferentes estilos. Como nenhuma delas se vestia de forma vulgar – Jenna também não tinha o piercing, mas elas achavam que isso não seria um problema de qualquer jeito – e a escola não tinha uniforme, ninguém parecia se importar._

_Exceto um grupo de garotas que tinha surgido no segundo ano._

_Elas eram tratadas com grande veneração pela maioria dos estudantes. O resto geralmente fingia que as garotas "abelha-rainha" não existiam. Infelizmente, Hana, Anastácia e Jenna não nunca foram do tipo que deixa uma provocação quieta. Mei não gostava de confusão, de forma que era geralmente ignorada. Catarina muitas vezes parecia indecisa entre alfinetar as garotas de volta ou deixar de lado. Os rapazes, por se importarem com as amigas, costumavam se intrometer quando a situação complicava._

* * *

Quando Anastácia terminou de apresentar o quadro geral, o telefone de Kyouya tocou. Era Haruhi perguntando onde ele e os gêmeos estavam. O moreno respondeu que estavam na casa das meninas e não sabia quando iriam sair de lá. Ao fundo, ele ouviu Tamaki gritando que todos deveriam ir para lá então. Haruhi suspirou e se desculpou antes de desligar. Quando Kyouya se voltou novamente para o grupo, Anastácia decidiu que era melhor esperarem antes de continuar a história. Demorou um pouco, mas logo todo o grupo estava reunido, sentado no chão da sala do apartamento das garotas como uma turma do Infantil ao redor da professora na hora de contar uma história. Anny respirou fundo e retomou a narrativa.

* * *

_Um dia, enquanto o grupo estava na cantina no intervalo entre as aulas, as garotas "abelha-rainha" se aproximaram. Elas tinham uma aparência e uma atitude típicas de quem está acostumado a ser bajulado e não se conformavam com a "desfeita" do grupo. A que provavelmente era a líder, com seu cabelo loiro platinado artificialmente volumoso caindo em cachos falsos sobre os ombros, se adiantou, falando com sua vozinha esganiçada que achava uma falta de respeito o modo como elas tinham sido tratadas pelos oito nos últimos dias. E era por isso que estavam lá. Para acertarem as contas._

_Hana foi a primeira a se levantar, ficando maior que a falsa loira por conta do salto da bota. A morena sorriu com satisfação quando a outra recuou instintivamente. Então, com os punhos cerrados em um visível controle de raiva – uma raiva alimentada por meses que começava a se manifestar como desejo de quebrar um nariz visivelmente cirúrgico –, a garota respondeu. Respondeu que não tratavam ninguém que fosse educado com elas com desrespeito. Mesmo os que deixavam a educação em casa podiam ser respeitados. Era tudo uma questão de bom-senso. A loira riu._

_Hana, enquanto descia o punho sobre a bochecha da outra, não viu o brilho metálico presente na mão de uma das garotas atrás. Anastácia gritou e puxou Hana a tempo, que viu o metal do soco-inglês passar diante de seus olhos. O resultado da raiva veio no mesmo instante e Hana acabou metendo o salto grosso da bota na garota diante de si. Mei, desesperada, falava para os dois lados pararem com aquilo. Catarina – que tinha saído para ir no banheiro logo antes da confusão – não entendia o que se passava e porque uma massa de gente tinha aparecido em seu caminho._

_O silêncio era sepulcral._

_Jenna lixava as unhas, olhando Hana se controlando para não meter a bota na cabeça da garota que tinha caído. Anastácia tentava controlar a amiga. A loira platinada gritou alguma coisa que elas não entenderam e a próxima coisa de que Hana e Anastácia tiveram consciência foi de alguém as puxando para lados opostos. Anny tentava se soltar, mas sua preocupação com o descontrole de Hana não a deixava pensar direito no que tinha que fazer. A loira platinada se colocou entre as duas logo depois de Anastácia visualizar o rosto da amiga virando violentamente para um lado e algumas gotas de sangue caírem no chão._

_- Merda, acho que vou precisar de próteses. – Hana cuspiu e dois dentes apareceram no meio do sangue. A morena teve tempo de cravar o salto na barriga de alguém mais uma vez antes de sentir o impacto na bochecha que ainda estava inteira._

_Anastácia e Jenna gritaram na mesma hora. Benjamin, John e Frederick tinham chegado à cantina naquele momento e abriram caminho entre as pessoas com cotoveladas e empurrões. Alguns protestos se fizeram ouvir, mas eles não se importaram. Hana tinha o rosto inchado na altura do maxilar quando eles conseguiram ver o que acontecia. Um garoto grande, que estava lá apenas para ganhar alguma migalha do que as garotas "abelha-rainha" tinham a oferecer, segurava Anastácia pelos braços, que estavam ficando cada vez mais sem circulação conforme ela se debatia e xingava._

_Antes que o próximo soco da loira platinada atingisse Hana, Benjamin se colocou no caminho. Enquanto ele soltava a amiga de outro garoto baba-ovo, Frederick resolvia a situação a seu modo com a loira. Hana tossia sangue, mas insistia que estava bem. Benjamin a tinha posto sentada no chão e se abaixado diante dela, vendo onde mais a garota tinha sido atingida. Quando a morena arregalou os olhos, ele se virou a tempo de ver uma bota lhe acertando o peito. A força do impacto tinha sido aumentada pelo metal que revestia internamente a ponta do sapato. Naquele momento, Mei, apesar de todo o desespero, já tinha ligado para a emergência. Jenna tinha pegado Catarina e a deixado longe da confusão antes de voltar para ajudar Anastácia._

_As duas conseguiram afastar a garota que continuava a atingir Ben no peito com o bico metálico com certa facilidade, mas o estrago já estava feito. Hana, desesperada por não ter conseguido se soltar do rapaz para ajudar no meio daquela confusão, fazia o que podia sob as orientações de Anastácia. Frederick tinha se juntado a eles, com as mãos vermelhas. Detestava bater em garotas, então ficou apenas se defendendo, o que lhe garantiu alguns hematomas por umas semanas. Hana queria muito poder levantar e fazer um estrago na cara das "abelhas-rainhas", mas estava servindo de apoio para Benjamin. E aquilo era prioridade._

_Quando Mei voltou, John foi abrindo caminho para ela e os paramédicos até o grupo. O rapaz tinha ficado responsável de impedir que mais gente se intrometesse, o que significava dar um jeito nos rapazes que tinham ajudado na contenção das garotas e evitar que os amigos deles dessem as caras. John tinha escapado, mas os outros dois (os brutamontes descerebrados, como ele os descreveu) tinham ido para a diretoria. As coisas tinham chegado rapidamente àquele ponto porque havia poucos funcionários presentes naquele horário._

_Benjamin e Hana tinham apagado na ambulância. O grupo foi em peso para o hospital no carro de John. Quando Hana acordou, um tubo a alimentava conectado a seu braço. Sua cabeça doía e ela não tinha muita certeza do que tinha acontecido. As paredes brancas ao redor a davam a sensação de sufoco. Ela baixou o olhar do teto e viu Frederick apoiado de braços cruzados na parede ao lado da porta. Quando o loiro a viu, foi imediatamente ficar ao seu lado._

_- E o Ben…? – a voz da morena saía fraca. Sua garanta estava seca e arranhando._

_- Você quer água? A Anny falou que seria bom você beber um pouco quando acordasse. – ele olhou em volta atrás do jarro de água que a enfermeira tinha deixado._

_- Fred… O que houve com o Benjamin…? – Hana tinha franzido o cenho. Ele não era de se desviar de uma pergunta._

_- Eu vou chamar as meninas. Elas estão aflitas. – ele se levantou da cadeira em que estava, mas não conseguiu sair. Hana o segurava pela mão._

_- Benjamin. Cadê? – ela estava séria e não gostou nada quando o amigo engoliu em seco._

_- Ele quebrou alguns ossos. Disseram que ele teve sorte porque, apesar do estrago, não perfurou nenhum órgão. Mas ele vai ter que ficar muito tempo de repouso. Sem fazer qualquer esforço. Falaram sobre mantê-lo internado e respirando por aparelhos até que ele acabe de se recuperar. Eu acho que é um pouco de exagero, mas não entendo nada disso. – ele engoliu em seco. Não conseguia se virar para a amiga – Eles também falaram que você teve sorte por ter só trincado o maxilar. Não deve estar doendo agora por causa dos anestésicos. Mas você perdeu vários dentes._

_Hana passou a língua pela boca, sentindo os buracos._

_- Seis? – ela tinha um tom curioso, não assustado como era de se esperar – Foi pouco._

_Frederick fechou as mãos com força._

_- Você devia levar isso um pouco mais a sério! Vocês deram sorte por nós chegarmos a tempo! Meu deus, Hana! – ele se virou para a amiga, que ficou surpresa de vê-lo chorando – Eu achei… Eu achei que…_

_- Você achou que nós fôssemos morrer numa briga idiota daquelas? – ela desviou o olhar, franzindo o cenho com a ideia – Elas já tinham a intenção de nos bater. Senão não haveria soco-inglês ou a bota com aquela ponteira de metal. Os garotos não estariam lá. Todos sabiam, por isso ninguém se meteu. Elas devem ter dito que quem se metesse ia apanhar junto. – Hana sentia a raiva crescendo e lhe queimando a garganta – Meu deus, como eu queria afundar o nariz daquela metida._

_Frederick engoliu em seco. Nunca tinha visto Hana tão irritada. Apesar das provocações e alfinetadas frequente entre os dois grupos, ele nunca tinha imaginado que parariam no hospital. O máximo que já tinha acontecido era alguém ser empurrado, mas nunca houve risco _real_. Naquele momento, ele entendeu que não era mais assim. Que, na próxima, as coisas podiam ser piores. Um arrepio lhe correu pelas costas e ele se soltou de Hana. A morena desviou o olhar gélido de raiva para o amigo, mas logo tornou a fitar a parede. Ela provavelmente estava repassando o que tinha acontecido. Aquilo a corroeria por dentro por muito tempo ainda._

_Quando Hana recebeu alta, Benjamin estava na terceira cirurgia. Vários fragmentos de ossos tinham se espalhado pelo sangue, mas não causaram nenhum dano permanente por causa do atendimento médico rápido. O maior estrago já tinha sido reparado. As costelas quebradas não tinham se soltado. Tinham algumas falhas, mas iriam se recuperar. Foi porque ele manteve o braço na frente o tempo todo que o impacto não foi suficiente para quebrar totalmente alguma costela. O grupo estava todo na sala de espera. Hana, vestindo o casaco de Frederick porque suas roupas estavam bastante destruídas, estava parada na última porta a que tinham acesso._

_Ela olhava preocupada para a sala de cirurgia, longe demais para que visse o que estava acontecendo. Quando uma luz vermelha se acendeu e vários funcionários correram naquela direção, ela arregalou os olhos. Seu autocontrole não foi suficiente para conter o instinto. Ela saiu correndo, apesar dos gritos que a mandavam voltar e parou diante da sala de cirurgia. Lá dentro, os médicos tinham trabalho em manter Benjamin estável. Alguma coisa tinha dado errado._

_Ela sentiu lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto e alguém a puxar pelo braço para fora. Mas tudo que ela conseguia processar era sua voz saindo esganiçada enquanto ela chamava desesperada pelo amigo. Ela não tentava se soltar. Sabia instintivamente que não funcionaria. A pressão em seu braço era muito grande. Mas continuava chamando pelo amigo. O desespero fazia com que mais lágrimas escorressem. Hana não conseguia enxergar nada diante de si. A próxima coisa de que teve consciência foi dos braços carinhosos que a envolveram._

_Ela apoiou a cabeça no peito de Frederick e se permitiu chorar desesperadamente até que alguém viesse falar com eles. O médico, apesar da preocupação que marcava seu rosto, tinha uma expressão aliviada. Benjamin precisaria de muito descanso, mas ficaria bem. Por causa das cirurgias, ficaria com uma cicatriz no peito. Hana sentia-se distante. Não conseguiria acreditar até ver o amigo. Inconscientemente ela levou uma das mãos à bochecha, passando a ponta dos dedos pelo arranhão que tinha restado dos socos que levara com o soco-inglês. Só estava inteira daquele jeito por causa de Benjamin. Ela não suportaria se algo acontecesse com ele._

_O grupo fez algumas sessões de terapia depois do ocorrido. Hana, em especial, tinha passado por um programa de controle de raiva. Ela não achava que precisava, mas seus pais insistiram e ela cedeu. Mas, mesmo sem aquilo, ela duvidava que voltasse a cair no soco com alguém sem um motivo realmente muito bom. Mesmo depois do tratamento, ela achava que só um motivo muito bom a faria bater em alguém de verdade. Esse motivo ainda não tinha aparecido._

* * *

Hana tinha ido até a varanda enquanto Anny terminava a história. Pensar naquilo ainda fazia seu peito doer. Não tinham tido mais problemas depois daquele incidente por intervenção da diretoria. Como as garotas estavam realmente preparadas para a briga, foi fácil fazer com que elas levassem toda a culpa. E John tinha uma boa lábia. Hana passou a língua pelos buracos onde estavam suas próteses antes. Ela e Benjamin estavam eternamente marcados por causa daquilo. A escola passou a adotar uniforme no ano seguinte. Os alunos só podiam ir de tênis. As mochilas eram revistadas em dias aleatórios. A instituição perdeu credibilidade.

Kyouya olhava para Benjamin com um misto de agradecimento e indiferença. Então seus orbes negros se desviaram para Hana. A garota tinha se encolhido sobre si mesma, parecendo se sentir extremamente sozinha. Ele foi em silêncio até ela e a abraçou. Hana não resistiu, mas não disse uma palavra. O silêncio na casa era profundo. Catarina – que ainda se culpava por não ter conseguido fazer nada na época – tinha se encolhido no sofá. Anastácia sorria de canto, sentindo que, apesar das mágoas, ficava mais próxima dos amigos toda vez que repassava aquela história.

Kaoru foi o primeiro a se manifestar depois que Hana e Kyouya voltaram para a sala. Ele tinha entendido sobre a cicatriz de Benjamin – que foi obrigado a tirar a camiseta para mostrar o peito marcado – e os dentes falsos de Hana. O que ele não entendia era onde as cicatrizes _delas_ entravam na história. As garotas se entreolharam. Benjamin, John e Frederick não sabiam daquela história. Hana suspirou e se sentou no braço do sofá.

- Essas são histórias do nosso primeiro ano de faculdade. Cada uma tem a própria história. E eu duvido que todas tenham sido superadas. Eu mesma ainda me incomodo com as minhas. – ela deu de ombros e olhou para Fred – Afinal, foi uma briga idiota. Sempre é uma briga idiota.

O loiro entendeu o que ela quis dizer. Ela tinha entendido, há muito tempo, o motivo de ele ter ficado tão preocupado por causa da briga. E, mais recentemente, ela tinha entendido porque ele se preocupara tanto com ela na época. Frederick sorriu de canto e acenou brevemente com a cabeça. Hana sorriu de volta e se virou para o resto dos amigos. Aquela seria uma longa noite de tragédias…


	30. Chapter 30

Hana respirou fundo antes de começar a contar como tinha ganhado as cicatrizes.

- Era o meio do primeiro mês de aula. Eu já tinha ido várias vezes sem o "uniforme" da universidade e percebido que aquilo não agradava muita gente, mas achei que não teria problema. Foi ingenuidade, mas eu realmente não achei que teria de enfrentar gente idiota tão cedo de novo.

* * *

_Hana estava no fundo da faculdade, olhando o sol se por. Mais à frente, separando o terreno da faculdade do "mundo lá fora", havia uma cerca de arame farpado com uma placa cravada a alguns metros de distância dizendo para as pessoas tomarem cuidado ao se aproximarem. Ela se perguntou o que levaria alguém a ficar tão perto da cerca. Estava distraída, não viu os pares de olhos que a espreitavam. Então uma pedrinha rolou ao seu lado. Hana franziu o cenho. Não era um declive, a pedra não rolaria sozinha._

_Quando a morena ia se virar, algumas pedrinhas quicaram em sua direção. Uma ou outra raspou levemente em suas roupas. Ela se colocou rapidamente em pé, percebendo o que se passava. Ao seu redor, vários alunos tinham pedrinhas nas mãos. A ideia era encurralá-la. Hana olhou mais atentamente em volta. O único lado livre era o da cerca. Ela entendeu o plano. Entendeu também que não tinha para onde correr. Sua mente gritava para ela não revidar, independentemente do que acontecesse. Seu corpo gritava para ela correr e escolher um bom escudo humano._

_Hana cerrou as mãos com força e respirou fundo. A cerca não parecia ser muito alta, talvez desse para pular. Era uma ideia perceptivelmente idiota, mas era a única que ela tinha. Ela respirou fundo e começou a correr. As pedras batiam no chão atrás dela. Uma mão roçou nas costas de sua blusa. Ela correu mais. Estava quase no ponto perfeito para pegar impulso para pular quando alguém a pegou pela mão e a forçou a virar. Com o desequilíbrio e a velocidade, ela sentiu as costas se chocarem contra o arame._

_Ela sentiu as pontas afiadas do arame farpado lhe rasgando o tecido e afundando na carne, mas não gritou. Ninguém a ouviria. Ninguém viria em seu socorro. Ela não queria que viessem. As pernas cediam pouco a pouco e ela sentia o arame abrindo caminho por sua pele. Para cima e para dentro. O corpo pesava cada vez mais para baixo e para trás. Alguém a segurou pela gola da blusa e a ergueu. O arame repuxou mais uma vez e ela sentiu algo quente escorrer._

_As gotas vermelhas caíam lentamente, marcando a grama verde escura sob a luz do luar._

_Hana se mantinha em pé como se fosse suspensa por fios invisíveis. Seu corpo queria reagir, mas sua mente gritava para que ela não fizesse nada. As frases clichês da terapia para controle de raiva ecoavam em sua cabeça. Ela não devia bater em ninguém por mais que a pessoa merecesse. A violência nunca era a solução, porque não gerava nada além de mais violência. A dor física passaria, mas a dor na alma seria para sempre. E violentar alguém a feriria na alma de uma forma tão profunda que ela poderia nunca se curar._

* * *

- Por causa disso, eu me perguntei se não deveria deixar a minha alma se quebrar de uma vez então. – Hana deu de ombros – A terapeuta vivia repetindo que eu era melhor que aquilo, que aquele impulso de raiva. Ela dizia que, se eu não conseguisse me controlar, eu teria problemas no futuro. Na escola, na carreira, em casa. Ela não aceitava a ideia de que o problema não era apenas dentro de mim. Era fora. De qualquer forma… – ela se ajeitou no braço do sofá antes de continuar.

* * *

_A mesma pessoa que a tinha suspendido antes a empurrou de volta no arame farpado. Ela era vista como um brinquedo naquela hora. Como um João-bobo. Ela mantinha os braços diante do corpo, se protegendo das pedras que continuavam a vir. Poucas realmente a acertavam, mas era melhor se garantir. Ela sabia que ficaria marcada nas costas. Sentia o metal ganhando calor conforme ela era pressionada contra ele. Sentia o líquido ainda escorrendo, lhe sujando as roupas, manchando o chão. Quando secasse, atrairia animais. Os olhos atentos continuavam sobre ela. Qualquer movimento era perigoso._

_Ela foi suspensa de novo. Naquele momento, a escuridão a envolveu breve e gentilmente. Ela imaginou se seria deixada em paz se perdesse a consciência. Sentiu vertigem ao ser levantada. Não sabia quão distante do chão estava, apenas que seus pés tinham perdido o apoio. Ela não se debateu. Não sabia a distância do arame farpado. Então a soltaram. Ela sentiu o arame a abraçar na cintura e viu seus cabelos negros caindo do lado de fora da faculdade. Não havia mais dor. O sangue se dividia entre inundar sua cabeça e seus pés e marcar o chão. Alguém a segurava pelos tornozelos e ela sentiu novamente a mão em sua garganta. Alguém disse alguma coisa e ela foi puxada de volta._

_Largada no chão._

_Ela fitou a própria mão. Precisava fazer as unhas. Talvez pintasse de vermelho. Ela sorriu de canto. Era um pensamento idiota para o momento. Ela ouviu passos se afastando. Finalmente, tinha acabado. Ela não tinha frio, apesar das costas expostas. Ela não tinha medo ou dor. Vozes distantes começaram a se fazer presentes. Ela achou ter reconhecido uma ou outra. Alguém discou um número no telefone. Hana apagou antes de saber o que se passava._

* * *

- Depois disso, acordei de novo no hospital. A Cat tinha adormecido do lado da cama e a Anny estava na janela. Eu não me lembro de muita coisa além do desconforto dos curativos. E estava com a intravenosa de novo. – ela sorriu de canto com um ar distante – Acho que fiquei apagada por pouco mais de um dia. Pelo menos não tínhamos aula porque era final de semana.

- A gente pode ver? – a pergunta, distorcida pelo tom de preocupação, veio de John.

Hana sorriu calmamente em resposta e se levantou. De costas para o grupo, ela tirou a camiseta por cima, mantendo apenas os braços vestidos. Ela ouviu os amigos prendendo a respiração. O labirinto em suas costas era confuso, desconexo. Ela sentiu as pontas geladas dos dedos de Benjamin a tocarem. Kyouya fez menção de ir até o rapaz, mas ela o segurou gentilmente pela mão. O moreno entendeu, mas não se sentia confortável. Benjamin percorreu algumas cicatrizes com os dedos. Em alguns pontos, a pele tinha engrossado. Em outros, a marca era tão fina que mal era visível.

Benjamin suspirou. Eles tinham perdido uma parte importante. Eles não estavam presentes quando elas mais precisaram. Mas a história teria sido quão diferente se eles não tivessem se mudado? Hana provavelmente ainda estaria sozinha na hora em que foi encurralada. Provavelmente não chamaria por ajuda. No máximo, teria sido encontrada alguns minutos antes do que foi. Ele recuou a mão, olhando com dor para a amiga. Hana tornou a se vestir e se virou para o resto do grupo.

- Eu ainda não consigo ficar de noite na faculdade se estiver sozinha. Eu sempre acho que tem alguém me perseguindo. Às vezes, eu tenho medo de ir para a faculdade. Não consigo ficar em lugares cheios por muito tempo. São medos idiotas, a maior parte é paranoia. Mas a gente nunca supera algumas coisas. – ela ajeitou o cabelo e sentiu Kyouya a envolver pela cintura de forma discreta. Ela sorriu de canto e lhe afagou a mão.

- Eu também passei a evitar lugares muito cheios. – Jenna atraiu os olhares para si quando começou a falar – Pelo menos, vou com menor frequência. Fiquei meio paranoica em relação à bebida. Se eu perco o copo de vista por dois segundos, eu pego um novo, limpo. E não aceito mais convites de ninguém da faculdade para ir a festas ou qualquer outra coisa. – antes que alguém pudesse dizer alguma coisa, ela começou a contar sua história.

* * *

_Jenna estava sentada no balcão do bar, bebendo algo leve por ainda ser o começo da noite. Tinha ido para lá com alguns rapazes e algumas garotas da faculdade. Era começo do ano, ela achou que era melhor se enturmar com o pessoal da sala. E gostava daquele tipo de ambiente. Em um determinado momento, ela precisou ir ao banheiro e pediu para os dois rapazes com quem conversava para olharem o copo para ela. Jenna não achou que estava pedindo o favor justamente para quem devia temer._

_Os rapazes tinham aceitado de bom grado e, quando ela voltou, o copo parecia exatamente o mesmo. Ela sorriu para eles e tomou um gole. Alguma coisa, de repente, pareceu diferente para ela. Os risinhos em sua orelha deram o alerta. Ela olhou para os rapazes com o canto do olho. O sorriso malicioso de um deles a assustou. Ela ainda bebia, mas estava começando a se sentir tonta. Aquilo não fazia sentido. Sua resistência não era tão baixa. Quando um dos garotos acenou como se estivesse se despedindo, ela entendeu. O copo escorregou de sua mão e ela não ficou consciente por tempo suficiente para saber se o vidro se espatifou no chão ou não._

_Jenna acordou com a cabeça doendo e o cheiro de álcool impregnando o quarto. Do banheiro vinha o som de água escorrendo. Ela sentia sede. Ao perceber isso, a morena se assustou. Tinham lhe amordaçado a boca. Ela olhou ao redor. Reconheceu os dois rapazes que ficaram no balcão com ela. Uma das garotas que os acompanhou. Uma quarta pessoa saiu do banheiro, limpando uma faca de cozinha na toalha._

_- Tem certeza de que ela não vai poder revidar? – Jenna não sabia dizer de onde vinha a voz. Sua cabeça tinha começado a girar._

_- Tenho. – a voz feminina só podia pertencer a uma pessoa. Jenna franziu o cenho e baixou o olhar para as próprias pernas. Em seguida, olhou para os pulsos. Estava presa à cama – Nós amarramos bem direitinho. Ela só vai apertar mais os nós se tentar se soltar._

_Jenna sentiu que a consciência queria deixá-la de novo. Um dos rapazes notou e ela sentiu água gelada ser jogada em sua cabeça. Tinha servido para despertá-la. O garoto com a faca se pôs sobre ela, deixando um joelho apoiado de cada lado de sua cintura. Com cuidado, ele abriu a parte da frente do vestido de Jenna com a faca. Ela ouviu som de metal e imaginou que aquela não era a única arma branca que eles tinham separado. Uma chama amarela se acendeu no banheiro, fazendo Jenna arregalar os olhos._

_O rapaz em cima dela dava as ordens. Antes que a garota pudesse entender alguma coisa, ela sentiu o calor da lâmina aquecida em contato com a sua pele. Jenna gritou, mas sua voz estava abafada pela mordaça. Ela se contorceu e, como a outra garota tinha dito que aconteceria, os nós se apertaram. O rapaz trocou algumas palavras com um dos outros. Jenna só entendeu que alguma coisa não tinha sido suficiente. Ela sentia a dor da queimadura feita logo abaixo dos seios._

_- É um desperdício, mas… Você nos obrigou a isso, Jenna._

_Quando o rapaz acabou de falar, ela sentiu a lâmina lhe cortar embaixo do outro seio. Mais uma vez, um grito abafado lhe saiu da garganta. Alguém limpou o sangue que escorria, mas ninguém se preocupou com as lágrimas de dor e desespero que começavam a cair dos olhos da morena. Ela não sabia o que tinha feito para merecer aquilo. A lâmina continuava a cortá-la até a lateral._

_A sessão de tortura continuou. Ela carregaria aqueles estigmas de ferro e fogo para sempre. Ela sabia que as pessoas que estavam fazendo isso não sentiriam remorso. Eles achavam que aquilo a faria entender. Eles achavam que o sofrimento a faria entrar na dança. Mas eles estavam errados. Eles não sabiam lidar com as diferenças. Ninguém daquela escola sabia. Jenna sentiu um soluço entalar na garganta. O metal, fosse frio ou fosse quente, continuava a lhe ferir a pele. Ela gritava, mas ninguém conseguia ouvir fora daquelas paredes. Ela não entendia como o alarme de incêndio não tinha disparado ainda._

_Em algum momento, a consciência lhe deixou. Quando ela acordou, estava sozinha no quarto, ainda amarrada e amordaçada à cama. Não havia sangue na cama nem em qualquer outro lugar além do que tinha secado ao redor dos ferimentos. Quem a encontrou foi uma camareira. Jenna não prestou queixa. Não conseguia se lembrar direito do que tinha acontecido na hora. Sentia-se tonta, drogada. Não sentia dor. Tinha sido levada ao hospital, onde encontrou as amigas. O médico confirmou que ela tinha recebido alguma coisa. Os ferimentos foram tratados. Eventualmente, eles não passariam de uma marca enrugada ou de uma linha fina sobre sua pele, foi o que a equipe médica disse. Para ela, seria sempre mais._

* * *

Jenna suspirou. Odiava aquela história. Sentia-se idiota toda vez que pensava no que tinha acontecido. Sentia-se inocente, desprotegida. Despreparada. Vulnerável. Os amigos a olharam com compaixão. Ela odiava aquilo. Odiava sentir que os outros tinham pena dela. John, ao seu lado, passou os braços ao redor dos ombros da garota e a puxou para si. Ninguém disse uma só palavra. Jenna levou as mãos ao peito. Odiava aquelas marcas. Ouviu alguém dizer alguma coisa, mas não entendeu. Não queria entender. Sabia que a sua história era uma das piores, se não fosse a pior de todas. Cada uma das cinco tinha sofrido e, eventualmente, cada uma superaria. Mas ela não via esse dia chegando.

- A minha não foi tão proposital. – Catarina engoliu em seco. Era estranho quebrar o silêncio – E-eu acho… Foi no começo do segundo mês de aula. Foi como eu e a Anny conseguimos as nossas, na verdade – ela olhou para Anastácia, que sorriu de canto e indicou que a loira continuasse.

* * *

_Catarina estava com Anastácia indo para uma das portas que dava acesso para o jardim interno do prédio de Artes. As duas não tinham aula naquele horário, mas Catarina precisava fazer um rascunho para um trabalho e tinha decidido usar o prédio da faculdade de base. A morena, por falta do que fazer, tinha decidido fazer companhia para a amiga. As duas estavam quase na porta quando alguém passou por elas, empurrando-as como se tentasse abrir passagem._

_Catarina, que ainda não tinha encarado muitos problemas com os colegas, quis tirar satisfação. Anastácia tentou fazer a loira deixar de lado, mas Catarina protestou e chamou a garota que as tinha empurrado. As duas trocaram algumas palavras antes de Catarina ser empurrada contra a porta. Anastácia, por reflexo, se colocou atrás da amiga para impedi-la de cair. Tinha perdido um pouco o equilíbrio, mas não tinha caído._

_Estaria tudo bem se, enquanto a morena se ajeitava para ficar em pé, Catarina não tivesse sido empurrada de novo, dessa vez com mais força. Como a morena ainda continuava entre a loira e a porta sem todo o equilíbrio – seu centro gravitacional nunca tinha sido muito bom –, as duas caíram sobre a porta, que cedeu com a força do empurrão. O vidro da porta se espalhou com o choque, causando múltiplos ferimentos em Anastácia e Catarina. A loira, como tinha caído por cima da amiga, não se machucou tanto, mas alguns cacos tinham se cravado em sua perna pálida._

_Elas foram encaminhadas para um hospital para terem todos os pedaços de vidro retirado, não sofrendo nenhuma consequência grave. A única coisa que ficaria eram as marcas dos ferimentos. Algumas eram maiores que outras. Alguns fragmentos do vidro não chegaram a deixar cicatrizes. Como Catarina era bastante clara, as marcas apareciam pouco em sua pele. Mas Anastácia, que tinha a pele de um tom mais normal – não que fosse muito difícil, considerando que Catarina era branca como papel, praticamente –, tinha marcas muito mais visíveis._

* * *

Kyouya franziu o cenho e se virou para Catarina.

- Achei que vocês duas tinham cicatrizes apenas nas pernas.

Anastácia riu de leve, respondendo pela amiga.

- As minhas das costas não aparecem muito. E as das pernas são mais visíveis. Aliás, eu não sei como ninguém reparou quando jogamos strip-poker. – ela sorria como se achasse graça de alguma coisa.

Os integrantes do Host Club se entreolharam. Aparentemente, nenhum deles tinha reparado nas costas de Anastácia. Frederick, Benjamin e John não pareceram gostar nem um pouco da notícia.

- Vocês jogaram…

- … Strip-poker…

- … Com eles…?

Hana e Anastácia se entreolharam, se divertindo com o ciúme nas vozes dos garotos.

- Pois é. Ainda bem que todas estavam com um lingerie bem sexy no dia. – Hana olhava diretamente para Frederick ao falar, sorrindo com satisfação.

O loiro corou imediatamente e virou o rosto, sem responder.

- Vocês nunca jogaram com a gente…! – John, que tinha soltado Jenna, apontava freneticamente de Hana para Anastácia, visivelmente revoltado com aquilo.

- Ora, ora, John, não sabia que você fazia taaaanta questão de nos ver de _lingerie_. – Anastácia sorria de forma provocadora.

O rapaz corou.

- E-e-e-e-u…! Isso não é justo, ok…?! – ele cruzou os braços e abaixou a cabeça, fitando o chão com uma expressão emburrada.

- E você, Ben? – Hana se virou para o último do trio, que ainda não tinha se manifestado.

- Eu o que? – ele tinha um ar indiferente apesar das bochechas rosadas.

- Ora, vai dizer que não ficou curioso. – Anastácia tinha o mesmo tom provocador que usara com John.

Benjamin riu.

- E que homem não ficaria curioso sobre vocês cinco de lingerie? – ele tinha um sorriso divertido, parecendo confortável com a conversa.

Hana sentiu a mão de Kyouya se fechar.

- Você sempre foi o mais sem graça de zoar. – Hana revirou os olhos – Pelo menos essas suas bochechas rosadas te delatam. – ela sorriu com satisfação. O amigo riu.

- Bom, vocês podem colaborar e mostrar as cicatrizes. – Benjamin olhou de Anastácia para Catarina.

Catarina ficou com o rosto vermelho rapidamente.

- M-mostrar…? – a voz dela tinha saído esganiçada, o que fez Benjamin, Hana e Anastácia rirem. O pessoal do Host olhava como se não acreditasse na cena.

Anastácia foi até o amigo, tirando a jaqueta de couro e levantando a blusa. De perto, os pontos claros em suas costas eram mais visíveis. Benjamin, por instinto, levou a ponta dos dedos até as marcas, percorrendo levemente as costas da amiga. Anny sentiu seus pelos se eriçarem com o toque suave, mas não recuou. Quando o rapaz suspirou e tirou a mão, ela tornou a se ajeitar e vestir a jaqueta.

- Que coisa… Pensar que vocês passaram por tudo isso enquanto a gente não tava aqui. –ele cruzou os braços diante do corpo – Bom, ficou faltando… A Mei. – ele se virou para a amiga.

Mei corou. Antes de começar, a garota pigarreou e cruzou os braços diante do corpo.

* * *

_Mei estava andando por um dos atalhos da faculdade. Precisava trocar de prédio para a próxima aula e estava atrasada. Se o caminho "correto" não fosse tão grande, ela não precisaria passar por uns cantos pouco iluminados. A garota andava apressada, ignorando os alunos a sua volta. Sem querer, esbarrou em um garoto que andava no sentido contrário. Ela se desculpou rapidamente, mas o outro não pareceu satisfeito. Quando Mei se virou para continuar andando, ele a puxou com força e a jogou contra a parede._

_- Já pensou em ter mais cuidado por onde anda, idiota? – ele tinha um tom pouco amigável._

_- Desculpe. É que eu estou realmente atrasada. Eu não queria te atrapalhar. – Mei pressionava o material com força contra o peito._

_O rapaz arqueou uma sobrancelha. Alguns de seus amigos tinham vindo ver o que tinha acontecido. Um deles reconheceu Mei como sendo "a garota que se veste estranho", apesar de, naquele dia, ela estar com uma jeans justa e uma blusa bordô. Ela ainda não conseguia usar as roupas que preferia normalmente. Quando viu o sorriso gelado que surgiu no rosto do rapaz em que tinha esbarrado, ela engoliu em seco._

_Ele puxou o material de seus braços e tirou algo do bolso. Mei tremia, sem saber o que esperar. Ele a mantinha contra a parede, a segurando com força pelo ombro. Quando ele se afastou, ela viu um punho descendo em sua direção e se protegeu com os braços automaticamente. De repente, eram vários golpes vindos de várias direções. Ela mantinha os braços erguidos para se proteger, sem coragem de gritar. Por vezes, sentia uma lâmina lhe cortando a carne. O rapaz tinha sacado um canivete e o usava eventualmente para completar a agressão._

_Mei sentiu a vontade de chorar lhe queimar o peito, mas resistiu. O soluço estava entalado na garganta e o sangue tinha começado a escorrer por sobre a roupa. Então alguém a segurou pela gola e a ergueu. Ela tentou se soltar, mas a mão em volta de seu pescoço se mantinha firme. Ela sentiu o canivete perfurar o músculo do braço e ser retirado com brutalidade, mas não gritou. Não conseguiria. O ar não chegava em quantidade suficiente em seus pulmões._

_Os ataques com a lâmina continuaram nos dois braços. Algumas pessoas riam, mas nenhuma interferia. Ela conseguia ver alunos passando ao longe, mas nenhum se virava para ver o que estava acontecendo. Ela desejou não ter pegado o atalho. Teria luz, pelo menos. Mas lá, naquele lugar semi-iluminado, rodeada por pessoas que não conhecia, ela se sentia sufocada pela escuridão. Quando finalmente se cansaram e a soltaram, ela tossiu, puxando o ar em golfadas grandes e desesperadas._

_Seu material foi chutado em sua direção antes de o grupo dispersar. Ela ouviu alguém gritar e logo vários passos se aproximavam. Mas ela estava assustada demais para olhar. Quando alguém se abaixou ao seu lado e colocou a mão em seu ombro, ela se encolheu e gemeu. A voz de Jenna chegou suave em seus ouvidos, fazendo as lágrimas caírem. Jenna abraçou a amiga e lhe acariciou os cabelos. Mei foi levada para o hospital da universidade para receber os curativos necessários. Não eram muitos, mas também não eram poucos os cortes que deixariam marcas. O pior, no entanto, foi perceber o quanto as pessoas podiam ser cruéis por causas tão pequenas._

* * *

Quando acabou de falar, Mei engoliu em seco. Ela tinha enterrado aquela história bem fundo em sua mente e encarar os fatos de novo fazia seu peito doer. Mori, em um gesto que surpreendeu a todos, foi até a garota e a abraçou. Mei apoiou a cabeça no peito do rapaz e o abraçou de volta. Apesar do choque pelo relato, o grupo estava mais chocado pela atitude do rapaz. Ninguém esperava que logo ele fosse consolar a garota.

Jenna sorriu de canto. Os dois formavam o casal perfeito. Hana, Anastácia e Catarina se entreolharam, estranhando um pouco, mas logo tinham sorrido. Seria bom se Mei conseguisse se acertar com alguém. Os rapazes e Haruhi estavam em um silêncio profundo. Os gêmeos, no entanto, logo acharam um jeito de estragar o momento.

- Então Mori-senpai gosta da Meeeei? – Hikaru tinha um sorriso maroto ao falar.

- E eu achava que ele ia se apaixonar por uma garota de família tradicional japonesa. – Kaoru sorriu da mesma forma que o irmão.

- Ora, fiquem quietos vocês. – Hana jogou uma almofada em cada um – Ele é mais bem resolvido que vocês dois juntos nesse quesito. – ela tinha um ar desafiador.

Kaoru pareceu se ofender com aquilo, fazendo Hana rir. Anastácia revirou os olhos.


	31. Chapter 31

Kyouya acordou assustado e suando frio. Tinha sonhado com o relato de Hana, como se visse a cena de longe sem poder fazer qualquer coisa para mudar o desfecho. Seu coração batia acelerado. Ele escondeu o rosto com as mãos. Sentia-se vulnerável e, ao mesmo tempo, extremamente protetor. Então o rapaz fitou o teto. Ficou daquele jeito pelo que pareceram longos minutos antes de se virar. Ao seu lado, Hana dormia profunda e tranquilamente. Ele sorriu de canto e passou um braço ao redor da garota. A morena se revirou levemente na cama, ficando com o corpo mais próximo de Kyouya, que corou levemente. Aquilo tudo ainda era estranho para ele. A próxima coisa que lhe ocorreu foi a família. O que seu pai diria se soubesse do relacionamento? Apesar de tudo, aquilo ainda importava. Ele ainda tinha de pensar no prestigio da família. Kyouya engoliu em seco. Talvez fosse melhor que Hana não soubesse sobre aquilo.

Kaoru acordou no meio da noite sentindo frio e dor. Não era para menos considerando que ele tinha caído da cama. Hikaru o tinha empurrado para fora em algum momento e agora ocupava toda a cama de Catarina. O mais novo suspirou e se levantou. Sentia sede, de forma que foi até a cozinha. Na volta veria o que fazer sobre Hikaru ocupando todo o espaço. Antes, ele precisava de uma caneca de chocolate quente. Quando chegou à cozinha, o mais novo se sentiu levemente surpreso. Anastácia estava lá, fazendo alguma coisa no fogão. Ele apenas ficou na porta, fitando as costas da garota por um tempo que pareceu realmente longo. Então a garota se virou, se surpreendendo ao vê-lo, mas logo sorrindo para ele.

- Acho que não fui a única a ter insônia. – ela tinha a voz suave ao falar.

Kaoru tinha virado o rosto, ficando com as bochechas levemente coradas.

- Hikaru me jogou para fora da cama. – ele coçou a nuca.

Anastácia riu levemente.

- Acho que devíamos tê-lo colocado com a Cat. Ela dorme encolhida contra a parede. – a garota parou para pensar por um instante – Isso significaria que você ia dividir a cama comigo.

Kaoru sentiu o rosto ferver e passou pela amiga em passos largos, indo pegar um copo no armário. Como não estava habituado com a casa – apesar de todas as visitas –, acabou dando de cara com pilhas de pratos. _"Droga…"_, ele suspirou e fechou o armário.

- Na porta do lado. – Anastácia tinha se sentado à mesa, soprando a caneca de chá.

Kaoru, ainda mais sem graça, seguiu a instrução da morena. Logo tinha pegado um copo e esquentava o leite. Anastácia apenas o fitava em silêncio, por vezes tomando um pouco do chá. Sorria de canto com o constrangimento do rapaz, imaginando se havia algo que ele quisesse dizer. Então, de repente, Kaoru se virou para ela. Ele ainda tinha as bochechas vermelhas e fechava as mãos com força na borda da pia, em que estava apoiado. Anastácia esperou.

- Eu… – ele engoliu em seco – Eu sinto muito por… Ter perguntado… Das cicatrizes…

Anastácia sorria de canto.

- Não precisa se desculpar. Eventualmente, alguém ia perguntar. Nós sabíamos desde o começo que não poderíamos esconder para sempre. A partir do momento em que decidíssemos nos relacionar com alguém, o segredo estaria comprometido. – ela deu de ombros – Eu não me importo, porque as minhas e as de Cat não são tão graves assim. Apesar de tudo, nós somos as que saíram mais ilesas. – ela viu Kaoru engolir em seco de novo – Mas a Mei não consegue confiar nas pessoas. Hana tem medo de ficar sozinha. Jenna não consegue mais se divertir. Para elas, o fardo é muito maior. – ela tomou um gole grande do chá e se levantou para deixar a caneca na pia. Quando parou do lado do ruivo, sua voz saiu baixa, como se ela estivesse falando mais para si – Espero que eles sejam capazes de curar essas feridas…

Kaoru sentiu o impulso de abraçar a morena, mas não se mexeu. Anastácia continuou parada ao lado dele por mais alguns segundos antes de ir em direção à porta. Quando estava saindo, ela se virou uma última vez para ele, sorrindo de canto ao falar.

- Não precisa lavar nada depois. Só deixar na pia com um pouco de água. – então ela voltou para o quarto.

Kaoru soltou o ar pesadamente, deixando-se cair em um banco. Por que, apesar do que a garota tinha dito, ele sentia que alguma coisa estava fora do lugar? Por que ele sentia como se, apesar de tudo, Anastácia e Catarina estivessem tão quebradas quanto as outras? _"E será que nós somos capazes de colocar os pedaços juntos de novo…?"_, ele suspirou. Ficou encarando a parede por um tempo, até ver que o leite já estava suficientemente quente. Com a bebida pronta, ele tornou a se sentar à mesa. Quem tinha contado a história tinha sido Catarina. Não seria possível então que, do lado de Anastácia, não houvesse algo mais? Algo que a loira não soubesse por que a amiga nunca tinha dito?

Arrancando o ruivo de seus pensamentos, Hana apareceu na cozinha. Ela pegou um copo de água e se sentou de frente para o amigo. Ela o olhava como se analisasse alguma coisa. Kaoru se manteve em silêncio. A garota então suspirou e se debruçou na mesa. Ela tinha um tom distante ao falar, o que fez com que o rapaz lhe acariciasse a cabeça. Ela sorriu de canto com o gesto.

- Tem alguma coisa que vocês não estão contando para gente, não é…?

Kaoru manteve a mão sobre a cabeça da amiga ao responder.

- E o que você acha que é?

- Eu não sei. Tamaki e Kyouya, em especial, parecendo sempre preocupados com algo. Por que, considerando de onde vocês vieram, decidiram estudar na nossa escola? Apesar de ser uma instituição conceituada, vocês poderiam ter escolhido escolas muito melhores. – ela se virou para Kaoru, ainda com a cabeça apoiada sobre os braços cruzados sobre a mesa.

- Há alguma coisa em nós que te incomoda? – Kaoru tinha o tom suave e sorria de canto ao perguntar.

Hana suspirou.

- Vocês são ricos, bonitos e inteligentes. Bom, tirando a Haruhi, que é bonita e inteligente, mas vem de uma família normal. Eu gosto dela. – Hana sorriu de canto – Não estou dizendo que a gente se arrependa de ter conhecido vocês. Eu só não entendo… Eu não consigo entender a escolha de vocês.

Kaoru riu levemente antes de responder.

- Afinal, por que garotos de família rica escolheriam uma escola tão normal? Não é isso? – ele acariciou mais uma vez a cabeça da amiga.

- Bom… É. – ela desviou o olhar para o copo d'água – Afinal… Eu não vejo a família de nenhum de vocês aprovando qualquer relação assim…

Kaoru franziu o cenho. Seria possível que ela estivesse falando da família de Kyouya-senpai? Afinal, o pai do moreno era extremamente exigente. Mas o ruivo duvidava. Em nenhum momento Kyouya tinha comentado sobre suas relações familiares. Ou tinha? Provavelmente não. O mais velho detestava falar daquilo. Ele gostava de deixar claro que tinha como conseguir o que queria, independentemente dos meios. Mas acabava aí. Kaoru recolheu a mão e a deixou apoiada no colo. Do que, então, Hana estava falando?

- Por que diz isso, Hana? – Kaoru apoiou um braço na mesa.

- Porque nós somos problemáticas. A Anny e a Mei nem tanto, mas eu, a Jenna e a Cat somos esquentadinhas. – ela viu o ruivo franzir o cenho com a expressão – Nós nos irritamos mais facilmente. Não gostamos de deixar barato. Se nos sentimos ofendidas, queremos tirar satisfação. A Mei é a que mais deixa de lado. Ela odeia confusão. A Anny é o meio termo. – a morena deu de ombros – É disso que eu estou falando. Nós praticamente somos sinônimos de problema.

Kaoru sorriu de canto. Então era aquilo.

- Isso não tem importância. Eles aprovaram a experiência de estudar no exterior. Tudo o mais cabe a nós decidir. – ele acariciou a cabeça da amiga mais uma vez antes de se levantar. Ao terminar a bebida, ele deixou o copo sobre a pia e voltou para o quarto.

Hana ficou na cozinha mais um pouco.

* * *

Um grito agudo ecoou pela casa, fazendo com que todos se levantassem de um pulo. Hana, que ainda estava na cozinha, foi correndo para o quarto de Anastácia, a fonte do grito. Os demais apareceram pouco depois. Lá, Anastácia abraçava carinhosamente Catarina, que tinha acordado assustada – e assustado os amigos – e chorava copiosamente no colo da amiga. Hana sorriu de canto. Era sempre difícil, para umas mais que para as outras. Ela foi até as amigas e se sentou sobre a cama, afagando os cachos da loira.

- Está tudo bem, Cat. Ninguém pode te fazer mal agora. Você não está sozinha. – Hana falava com a voz suave e olhou para Anastácia atrás de uma resposta. A outra apenas balançou minimamente a cabeça, indicando que não sabia o que tinha acontecido exatamente.

Catarina soluçou e abraçou Anastácia com mais força.

Kaoru franziu o cenho. Pelo que Anny tinha dito, o problema de Cat não era por causa das cicatrizes. Ela não tinha se traumatizado com aquilo. Então por que a loira estava tão assustada? Por que Hana falava sobre ninguém poder ferir a loira? Sobre não estar sozinha mais? Ele olhou para os amigos. Kyouya tinha o semblante sério, assim como Hani. Eles tinham entendido, assim como o ruivo, que havia algo mais atrás daquilo. Jenna abriu passagem no meio dos garotos, trazendo Mei pela mão.

- Fazia tempo que isso não acontecia. – Mei suspirou e se juntou às amigas sobre a cama de Anastácia – Cat? – ela esperou os orbes azuis a fitarem – Está tudo bem. Nós estamos aqui.

Jenna sorria divertidamente ao acrescentar.

- Mesmo se você não suportar mais, nós sempre estaremos aqui com você. – o sorriso da garota de cabelos tingidos se alargou quando a loira sorriu de canto -Sempre, ouviu bem? – ela afagou os cachos da amiga.

- E agora virou festa no meu quarto. – Anastácia riu de canto e indicou que os amigos entrassem no cômodo em vez de ficarem na porta.

Kaoru empurrou levemente o irmão na direção de Catarina. Hikaru olhou para o mais novo com uma expressão levemente irritada, mas logo se voltou para a loira e se sentou a sua frente. Ele não sabia o que dizer, de forma que apenas ficou lá, olhando preocupado para ela. Em algum momento, depois de Catarina ter apoiado as mãos na cama, Hikaru segurou uma delas com as próprias. A loira corou levemente, mas não recuou. Kaoru sorriu com satisfação ao ver as bochechas rosadas e o sorriso de canto do irmão.

- Eu acho que devíamos todos nos ajeitar aqui e dormir todo mundo junto. – Hana sorria de um jeito estranho que fez com que as amigas se entreolhassem.

- O que exatamente você tem nessa cabecinha diabólica? – Jenna engoliu em seco.

- Bom, nós podemos repetir o strip-poker. – ela deu de ombros – Ou só ficar conversando até cairmos no sono.

A segunda ideia foi perceptivelmente mais bem aceita pelo grupo. Hana se divertia com as reações que via. Anastácia tinha revirado os olhos com o comentário da amiga. Àquela altura, todo mundo sabia que repetir o jogo era uma péssima ideia, mas Hana gostava de provocar. Catarina, por insistência das amigas, tinha se aninhado ao lado de Hikaru, que ficou completamente vermelho, mas não rejeitou a ideia.

O grupo conversava sobre trivialidades, rindo, se provocando, fazendo brincadeiras. Em um dado momento, Catarina pegou no sono. Anastácia, Kaoru e Hana tiveram a mesma ideia. Anny se abaixou na direção do ruivo mais velho e, falando em um tom baixo para não acordar a loira, sugeriu que Hikaru levasse a garota para o quarto. O ruivo pareceu levemente surpreso com a sugestão. Hana emendou.

- E fique lá com ela. Se ela acordar e perceber que está sozinha, as coisas vão complicar.

Quando Hikaru ficou vermelho como um tomate, Kaoru se abaixou ao seu lado e colocou uma mão em seu ombro, encorajando-o. O mais velho tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas seu cérebro não conseguia montar nenhuma frase coerente. As garotas o apressaram, de forma que logo Hikaru tinha se levantado e, carregando Catarina no colo, saído do quarto de Anastácia. Hana sorriu com satisfação e se virou para Kaoru.

- Acho que isso significa que você fica aqui.

O ruivo corou.

- Ahn… É, acho que sim…

Anastácia entendeu o que se passava, parecendo se divertir.

- Quem diria, não é? – ela olhou para o ruivo, que corou mais e virou o rosto. _"Ele fica tão bonitinho assim…!"_, seu sorriso se alargou. Ela sentia que as próprias bochechas estavam um pouco vermelhas, mas não se importou.

* * *

De manhã, Anastácia acordou com o braço de Kaoru a envolvendo pela cintura. A morena corou imediatamente, mas não se afastou. Gostava daquilo. De estar com o rapaz naquele momento inocente, podendo sorrir bobamente sem ninguém para ver e deixá-la ainda mais sem graça. _"Tão inocente assim…"_, ela ajeitou uma mecha do cabelo do ruivo. Kaoru se remexeu um pouco, mas não acordou.

A garota então se virou com cuidado e estendeu a mão para o celular, que estava sobre o criado-mudo. Precisava saber que horas eram. A luz lhe agrediu momentaneamente os olhos e ela precisou de alguns segundos para conseguir enxergar. Era quase meio-dia. Ela suspirou. Precisava levantar. Apesar de ser sábado, ela não gostava de ficar tanto tempo na cama. Estava colocando o aparelho de volta no criado-mudo quando recebeu uma mensagem. Era Hana convocando-a para uma conversa na cozinha.

Anastácia se virou com cuidado e saiu da cama. Kaoru continuava a dormir profundamente. Então, calçando as pantufas, ela foi até a cozinha, onde encontrou uma Mei e uma Hana preocupadas. Anastácia franziu o cenho. Algo muito errado tinha acontecido. Seu primeiro instinto foi pensar em Catarina, mas a loira não iria a lugar nenhum sozinha. Quando Hana fitou a amiga, tudo fez sentido.

- Onde está a Jenna? – Anastácia ouviu a própria voz distorcida pela preocupação.

- Nós não temos a menor ideia. – Hana tinha um tom pesaroso e Mei estava cabisbaixa na frente da pia – Mei acordou e encontrou um bilhete de Jenna preso no espelho.

Anastácia pegou o papel da mão da amiga e leu. Jenna apenas dizia que precisava de um tempo sozinha.

- O celular ficou aqui. Só nos resta sair e procurar. – Mei parecia a ponto de chorar.


	32. Chapter 32

Jenna andava apressada pela rua, apertando o casaco contra o corpo. A saia do vestido balançava conforme ela se movia, enroscando em suas pernas. Quando a porta escura de madeira surgiu em seu campo de visão, ela apertou o passo, chegando quase a correr. Ela só parou depois de subir os degraus que davam acesso à casa. Ela respirou fundo, recuperando o fôlego antes de tocar a campainha. _"Por favor, atenda. Atenda, atenda, atenda"_, ela suspirou aliviada quando ouviu barulho de passos vindo de dentro da casa. Quando a porta se abriu, dois orbes dourados a fitavam com surpresa.

- Jenna…! Eu não a esperava hoje…!

- Desculpa aparecer sem avisar. Eu… – ela engoliu em seco, empurrando o bolo em sua garganta para baixo – Eu só precisava…

O homem deu espaço para ela entrar e fechou a porta. O aquecimento estava ligado, de forma que o casaco não era mais necessário. Mesmo assim, ela não o tirou. Naquele momento, se sentia melhor com ele. Ela foi levada até a sala, onde alguns pares de olhos desconhecidos a fitaram. A voz grave e suave do professor soou em seu ouvido dizendo que ele já voltava e que ela poderia se sentar onde quisesse. Ela engoliu novamente em seco e se sentou em um canto afastado. A conversa, que tinha se interrompido com a sua chegada, voltou aos poucos a preencher o cômodo. Jenna olhava distraída pela janela.

- Jenna. – a voz do homem a trouxe de volta para a realidade. Ela o fitou com um ar distante, recebendo uma xícara de chá – Beba. Vai te fazer bem. – ele sorriu e lhe afagou a cabeça antes de voltar a atenção para os outros visitantes.

A conversa prosseguiu como se Jenna não estivesse lá e ela agradeceu por aquilo.

* * *

Anastácia e Hana montavam um plano de ação quando Catarina entrou na cozinha. Imediatamente as duas morenas mudaram de assunto, como se nada estivesse acontecendo. A loira sentia-se sonolenta e foi arrastando o pé até a mesa. Pouco depois de a garota se sentar, um Hikaru gritando irritado se fez ouvir. Hana e Anny se entreolharam, fitando a loira em seguida. Catarina continuava com a expressão de quem não estava ali. Hana suspirou e foi ver o que tinha acontecido. No momento em que ela chegou ao corredor, Kaoru saía correndo do quarto de Catarina.

"_Céus, eles vão derrubar a casa"_, a garota revirou os olhos e entrou no quarto. Hikaru estava sem camisa, que estava no chão com algo que parecia ser pasta de dente. A morena suspirou. Não sabia o que o mais novo tinha feito com o ruivo que ainda esperneava, mas coisa boa não tinha sido. Ela recolheu a camiseta de Hikaru e a jogou sobre o rapaz. Sua voz saía levemente fria quando ela falou.

- Se vocês não sujarem a casa toda, a gente agradece.

Hikaru se encolheu por instinto.

- Mas… O Kaoru…! – ele apontou para a porta.

- É, é, eu vi. Ele saiu correndo com a maior cara de culpado. Não. Suje. O. Chão. – então ela deu as costas e saiu cantarolando alguma coisa. Kyouya apareceu na porta do quarto na mesma hora, com uma expressão irritada.

- Quem está fazendo todo esse barulho?

Hana sorriu.

- Boa tarde, meu amor. – ela viu as bochechas do moreno ficarem rosadas, deixando a satisfação transparecer em seu rosto – O Kaoru fez alguma coisa com o Hikaru. De qualquer forma, vê se acorda direito que nós temos um problema.

Kyouya franziu o cenho, mas não achava que ia receber mais explicações. Estava para voltar para dentro do quarto quando Hana o segurou pela mão. Assim que ele se voltou para ver o que a garota queria, ela se colocou na ponta dos pés – o que fez com que ele fosse levemente puxado para baixo – e lhe deu um selinho. Kyouya sentiu o rosto ferver, apesar de não corar, e se soltou de Hana. A garota ria com satisfação ao voltar para a cozinha.

- Que gracinha esses meninos. – então ela tornou a se sentar onde estava antes de Hikaru acordar.

Anastácia franziu o cenho com a frase da amiga.

- Qual é a lógica desse comentário mesmo? – ela sorria de canto ao falar.

Hana acenou para Kaoru, que estava na sala, e esperou que o ruivo fosse até elas.

- O que você faria se a Anny te beijasse? – ela perguntava com toda a naturalidade do mundo para o amigo, que corou na mesma hora. Então ela se voltou para Anastácia, que controlava o riso – _Essa_ é a lógica.

- T-tem algo mais que você queira perguntar? – ele engoliu em seco, rezando por um "não". Quando Hana o dispensou, ele agradeceu mentalmente e voltou para a sala.

- Você super devia se declarar para ele. – Hana apoiou um cotovelo na mesa e a bochecha sobre a mão fechada, olhando para a amiga ao falar.

Anastácia olhava para Kaoru ao responder. Sua voz saía suave, mas ela tinha as bochechas rosadas.

- Provavelmente. Mas eu não sou muito boa nisso. – ela deu de ombros e olhou de relance para Catarina – E não sou a única.

Hana riu e revirou os olhos. Poucos minutos depois, Kyouya apareceu na cozinha.

- Do que você estava falando antes? – ele tinha um tom indiferente, mas a preocupação estava visível em seus olhos. Hana o pegou pela mão e foi para a varanda antes de responder.

- A Jenna sumiu. A Anny e eu estávamos montando uma lista de possíveis lugares em que ela estaria quando a Cat apareceu. Não podemos, _em hipótese alguma_, falar sobre isso na frente dela.

Kyouya franziu o cenho.

- Um dia eu te explico. Por enquanto, nós precisamos dar um jeito de procurar a Jenna sem preocupar a Cat. – ela olhou para a cozinha e viu que Anastácia conversava com a loira – Vamos ter que montar dois times. Um vai ficar aqui com a Cat e o outro vai tentar localizar a Jenna. – ela viu Kyouya concordar com a cabeça – Vamos ter que juntar o máximo de informações possíveis em um tempo recorde. Especialmente porque ela pode ter ido para algum lugar que não conhecemos.

* * *

Jenna sentiu o estômago se contorcer de fome. Aparentemente, as pessoas que estavam lá já tinham comido, porque ninguém perguntou sobre o almoço. Ela olhou o relógio. O tempo tinha passado depressa. _"Uma hora da tarde já… Definitivamente, eu devia ter comido em algum lugar"_, ela suspirou. Então o dono da casa foi até a garota, estendendo uma porção de amendoins coloridos para ela. A morena agradeceu. Ele sorria de canto ao falar.

- Logo mais vamos almoçar. Já comeu alguma coisa? – ela negou com a cabeça, de forma que ele continuou – Espero que goste de peixe assado.

Ela sorriu de volta, concordando com a cabeça. O homem pareceu que ia dizer alguma coisa quando uma senhora o chamou.

- Nathan. Nathan, querido, venha cá.

O homem se desculpou com Jenna e foi ver o que a senhora queria. A garota sorriu de canto. Provavelmente era uma avó, ele não tinha nada por que se desculpar. Na verdade, ela achava que quem devia desculpas era ela mesma, por ter se intrometido no compromisso dele sem grandes explicações. Ela suspirou e começou a beliscar os amendoins. O chá tinha acabado, mas ela não sentia coragem de pedir mais. Sentia-se deslocada no ambiente. Achava que devia ir embora, mas não queria voltar para a rua.

* * *

À mesa do almoço, Jenna sentou-se ao lado de Nathan. Fitava sempre o prato, sem coragem de olhar para as pessoas em volta. Sabia que não pertencia àquela situação, àquele lugar. Os olhares constantes que ela sentia comprovavam isso. Então, depois que o prato principal tinha sido servido, ela ouviu a voz da senhora de antes lhe chamando. Como não tinha sido apresentada, a senhora a apelidou de "intrusa".

- Vovó…! – Nathan protestou. Jenna riu de leve.

- Tudo bem, ela tem razão. Eu… Eu realmente não devia ter aparecido sem avisar…

A senhora riu.

- Gostei dela. Diga-me, como se chama?

Jenna pareceu levemente surpresa, mas sorriu ao responder.

- Jenna. Eu estudo na escola em que Nathan trabalha. – ela engoliu em seco. Estaria falando demais? – Desculpa, eu realmente devia ir embora. – ela fez menção de se levantar, mas a mão de Nathan em sua perna a deteve.

- Fique. Por favor. – ele tinha a voz suave e ela sentiu as bochechas ficarem rosadas, concordando com a cabeça. Nathan sorriu.

- Ora, então vocês estão mesmo saindo. – uma mulher, sentada a algumas pessoas de distância, sorriu com uma leve malícia para Nathan. Jenna se perguntou quem ela era.

- Isso não é da sua conta, Marrie. – ele revirou os olhos.

- Claro que é, priminho. – ela engoliu um pedaço de peixe antes de continuar – Vocês têm o que? Quase dez anos de diferença? – ela estava visivelmente se divertindo. Jenna se encolheu por instinto.

- Cinco. – Nathan a corrigiu com um tom seco.

Jenna olhou do professor para a prima. Eles eram realmente parecidos. Os olhos dourados e destemidos, o cabelo entre loiro e ruivo, a pele clara, os gestos firmes, os ombros largos. Apesar disso, Nathan exalava masculinidade, enquanto a mulher tinha um ar sofisticado e feminino. Eles eram, ao mesmo tempo, iguais e diferentes. Jenna sorriu de canto com a constatação.

- Desculpe por isso, Jenna. Marrie não sabe não constranger os outros. – ele tinha o tom suave de quem não precisa se esforçar para deixar os outros confortáveis.

Jenna viu Marrie revirar os olhos e se voltar para a conversa do outro lado da mesa.

- Marrie e você são farinha do mesmo saco, Nathan querido. – a avó apontava para ele com o garfo enquanto falava – Você só quer impressionar a garota. – a mulher tinha um sorriso divertido no rosto.

Nathan suspirou.

- Podemos, _por favor_, falar de algo que não seja eu? – ele olhou com súplica para a vó, que riu e concordou.

Jenna riu de canto. De repente, sentia-se perfeitamente confortável ali.

* * *

Hana dirigia apressada pelas ruas da cidade, parando de vez em quando por causa de um farol fechado ou por terem chegado a algum lugar em que iam procurar por Jenna. Kyouya ia no banco do passageiro. Atrás, Kaoru, John, Mei e Hani se espremiam para conseguirem ir sentados adequadamente. Em um dos faróis fechados, Hana olhou para John pelo retrovisor. O sorriso da garota fez o rapaz tremer levemente.

- Diga-me, John. – ela tinha tornado a olhar para a rua ao falar – Por que você pareceu tão enciumado outro dia quando conversamos sobre a Cat?

John levou um tempo para entender. Kaoru olhava sem entender de John para as costas do banco de motorista.

- Eu não estava _enciumado_, ok? – ele suspirou – Só… Preocupado.

- Arrependido. – ela o corrigiu – Seu tom era de arrependimento.

- Tanto faz. – ele cruzou os braços diante do corpo – Podemos nos focar no que realmente importa?

- Bom, daqui para a faculdade não tem muitas paradas, então podemos nos focar _nas duas coisas_. – ela tinha um tom deliberadamente provocador.

John revirou os olhos.

- É, é. O que você espera que eu diga? – ele tinha o cenho franzido.

- Do que você se arrepende. É um bom começo, não acha? – ela sorriu, fazendo um arrepio correr pelas costas de John – Eu sei que vocês já tiveram uma… "Queda" por nós. Todas nós sabemos. A gente só não sabe quem teve por quem. Bom, sabemos do Frederick agora, mas você e o Ben sempre foram mais difíceis de ler.

Kyouya e Kaoru franziram o cenho, desconfortáveis com a conversa. Mei olhava curiosa para os amigos. Hani parecia não saber o que se passava, distraído com a janela.

- Eu não me arrependo de nada, Hana. Você sabe disso. – John afundou no banco.

- Nesse caso, me diz por quem foi a sua queda platônica antes de vocês se mudarem. – Hana parecia extremamente confortável com a conversa.

John suspirou.

- Você sabe.

Hana sorriu largamente, o que fez Kaoru engolir em seco. Algo lhe dizia que ele não ia gostar da resposta. Quando a garota respondeu, seus orbes cor de mel pararam automaticamente em John, que tinha corado. O moreno odiava falar daquilo. Era passado, afinal de contas. Por que desenterrar? Não era como se ele ainda sentisse alguma coisa além de um sentimento de irmandade. Hana riu.

- Bom, se você gostava da Anny, qual é o seu atual problema com a Cat? – Hana sorria de canto ao perguntar. John revirou os olhos.

- O fato de ela gostar de um idiota que não consegue lidar com os próprios sentimentos.

Kaoru pareceu se ofender, mas não disse nada. Afinal, o que havia para dizer? John estava certo sobre Hikaru ser um idiota que não sabe lidar com os próprios sentimentos.

- Então você se sente na obrigação de protegê-la? Quaaanto cavalheirismo, John. Nem parece você. – ela riu.

- Ta, ta. Eu queria ter sido capaz de gostar dela de volta na época, ok? – John suspirou e se ajeitou no lugar. Como odiava falar daquilo!

- John, o sedutor. – Hana riu. Fazia tempo que não o chamava daquele jeito, o que fez o amigo corar. Tinha se desacostumado com algumas coisas – Sabia que a Anny gostou de você mais ou menos na mesma época que a Cat?

Os olhos do moreno se arregalaram. _Aquilo_ era novidade. Kaoru cerrou os punhos.

- Vocês deviam conversar, sei lá. Quem sabe não acontece alguma coisa? – Hana olhou pelo retrovisor, sorrindo ao ver o desconforto de John e de Kaoru – Afinal, ela não está com _ninguém_.

- Como se eu não soubesse que ela gosta de outra pessoa agora. – John riu de canto. Sua risada era pesada, desconfortável. Ele não entendia o ponto de Hana e não tinha certeza se queria entender.

- Não importa se ela gosta. Ela não está comprometida. E, mesmo que estivesse, o que uma conversa poderia fazer? – Hana deu de ombros e notou o olhar de Kyouya sobre si. O moreno a dizia para parar, mas ela não ligou – A menos, é claro, que os sentimentos de vocês só estejam… Dormentes.

John revirou os olhos.

- Se te interessa tanto, saiba que, de minha parte, acabou. Satisfeita? Claro que a gente ainda acha vocês atraentes, mas quem não acharia? – ele fez uma pausa ao notar a áurea sombria de Kaoru e de Kyouya, mas logo continuou – Só que isso não significa que eu ainda esteja interessado em vocês _desse jeito_. E eu sei que vocês também superaram. Ou seu peito ainda aperta quando você pensa no Ben?

Hana revirou os olhos.

- Claro que não. Que pergunta idiota. – ela viu Kyouya se ajeitar no banco de carona, visivelmente desconfortável – Aliás, por que as coisas não deram certo com a ruiva lá?

John precisou de um momento para entender.

- Ah, ela achou que ele tinha se metido em alguma encrenca por causa da cicatriz. Aí, como uma boa garota, ela decidiu que não queria se meter em qualquer encrenca por causa dele e caiu fora. Ele não liga muito, até porque não é a primeira vez. Mas ele também não queria nada sério com ela.

- É, supus. As pessoas deviam parar de nos julgar pelas marcas no nosso corpo. – Hana suspirou – Mas voltando ao ponto que interessa… Você já pensou em trocar uma ideia com o Hikaru? Sei lá, você pode dizer que vai pegar a Cat pra você se ele não fizer nada.

John riu. Não era uma ideia ruim.


	33. Chapter 33

Na faculdade, Hana foi com Kyouya e Mei até o prédio de Artes. Procurariam por algum professor que estivesse por lá para cuidar de algum projeto ou dando alguma aula de reposição. A segunda hipótese era menos provável, mas não impossível. Estavam passando pelo corredor que tinha várias salas de professores quando uma mulher pareceu reconhecer Hana. A morena perguntou se a outra tinha visto Jenna e deu uma descrição rápida de como era a garota.

- Hm… Ela passou aqui outro dia. Foi até a sala do professor Nathan. Acho que a assistente dele está lá. – a mulher sorria. Hana agradeceu e logo o grupo estava diante da sala indicada.

- Oi. Hm, essa é a sala do professor Nathan? Ele está? – a mulher que tinha atendido o trio negou com a cabeça – Sabe onde podemos achá-lo?

- Ele deve estar em casa. – ela franziu o cenho – Eu gostaria que vocês não fossem incomodá-lo.

- Se puder nos dar um telefone…

A mulher interrompeu a fala de Hana.

- Sinto muito, eu não posso passar informações pessoais. – ela tinha um tom sério e distante que irritou a morena.

Kyouya interferiu antes que alguma coisa acontecesse.

- É realmente importante que falemos com ele. A senhorita poderia fazer a ligação para nós? – ele ajeitou os óculos.

Não demorou muito para Hana ter o telefone estendido em sua direção. Do outro lado, alguém repetia "alô" várias vezes.

- Nathan? Professor Nathan? – Hana respirou fundo, continuando quando o homem confirmou – Você sabe onde a Jenna está? Ela veio falar com o senhor alguns dias atrás.

Silêncio.

- Por favor, diga que ela está aí…!

- Ela está. Tem algum lugar para anotar? – ele tinha a voz tranquilizadora e Hana sorriu com satisfação com a pergunta. Quando ela conseguiu papel e caneta, o homem passou um endereço – Apareçam daqui a meia hora e poderemos conversar com calma. – ele desligou e Hana fez o mesmo.

- Ok, parece que conseguimos achá-la. Ligue para Anny. Nós vamos visitar o professor.

Mei concordou com a cabeça. Logo o trio estava a caminho da garagem.

* * *

Jenna tinha acompanhado a ligação em silêncio, estranhando que ele tivesse passado o endereço de sua casa sem qualquer preocupação. Quando Nathan se virou para ela sorrindo, a garota se perguntou o que tinha acontecido. As outras visitas já tinham ido embora, de forma que eles poderiam conversar com calma. Nathan se sentou no sofá em frente ao que a garota estava.

- Jenna, por que não me conta o que houve? Acabaram de me ligar perguntando se você estava aqui. – ele tinha a voz suave, mas seu semblante era de preocupação.

Ela abaixou o olhar para as mãos no colo.

- Eu saí de casa sem dizer nada a ninguém. Elas devem ter ficado preocupadas, mas eu não sabia o que fazer. – ela levantou as pernas e as abraçou, ficando como uma bolinha no sofá.

- E por que você saiu assim? O que houve? – ele se levantou e foi até ela, se sentando ao seu lado e colocando uma mão sobre o braço da garota.

Jenna apertou mais os braços ao redor das pernas.

- O senhor não vai gostar se souber…

- Não precisa me tratar desse jeito tão formal, Jenna. – ele a abraçou – E eu sei que você teve um bom motivo. Pode me contar. Vai ficar tudo bem.

Jenna se soltou suavemente e se levantou. Então ela tirou o bolero e abriu as costas do vestido, deixando o tecido cair. Seus seios estavam cobertos pelo sutiã, que escondia também parte das cicatrizes. No entanto, algumas iam até o fim de sua caixa torácica, aparecendo por baixo do tecido. A primeira reação do homem foi cobrir a boca com a mão, mas logo em seguida ele se levantou e passou os braços ao redor da garota. O silêncio pesava, mas não havia palavra capaz de preenchê-lo. Jenna abraçou o homem de volta.

- Eu não vou perguntar o que houve, porque provavelmente foi há tempo demais e não há o que fazer. – ele soltou o abraço apenas o suficiente para olhar a garota nos olhos – Mas elas fazem parte de quem você é. Agora elas podem ser um estigma, mas um dia serão apenas marcas. Todos nós temos algumas. Uns mais que outros. Mas isso não te torna menos um ser humano que qualquer outra pessoa. – ele ajeitou o cabelo de Jenna e sorriu de canto – Você ainda é a mesma garota que me encantou, Jenna.

Ela sorriu de canto e o abraçou com força. Então, escondendo o rosto no peito de Nathan, ela se permitiu chorar as lágrimas tão retidas dentro de si. O homem permaneceu em silêncio o tempo todo, apenas lhe afagando os cabelos. Quando ela se sentisse melhor, eles poderiam conversar sobre o que ela quisesse. E, se ela não quisesse contar sobre as cicatrizes, estava tudo bem. Jenna o soltou pouco antes de a campainha soar, ecoando pela casa toda. Ele a soltou e lhe afagou uma última vez os cabelos antes de atender a porta. Jenna se vestiu e se sentou novamente no sofá.

- Ora, ora. Quantos jovens à minha porta. – ele deu espaço para o grupo passar – Creio que o que vocês procuram está na minha sala. – ele apontou o caminho e viu Hana ir quase correndo enquanto fechava a porta.

- Jenna…! Meu deus, Jenna…! – ela abraçou a amiga com força – Graças a deus…!

Mei tinha ido logo atrás e se sentou ao lado da amiga, colocando uma mão gentilmente sobre o ombro de Jenna. Os rapazes ficaram parados na porta, com exceção de Hani, que foi saltitando até as amigas. Ele sorria largamente e estendeu o coelhinho cor-de-rosa para a amiga, que aceitou sem reclamar. Hana a tinha soltado, mas continuava abaixada diante da garota de cabelos tingidos.

- Jenna… – a voz suave de Mei fez o grupo se virar – Por que você… Por que fez isso…?

A outra não respondeu, apenas fitando o coelho de pelúcia.

- Eu sei que ainda te incomoda. – Hana ajeitou uma mecha do cabelo da amiga – Eu também ainda me incomodo. Mas nós estamos com você, Jenna. Você não precisa sofrer sozinha. – ela sorriu de canto – Nós sempre estaremos juntas, lembra? Sempre.

Jenna sorriu, suspirando antes de falar.

- É, eu sei. Eu não devia ter saído daquele jeito. A Cat não sabe, né?

- Bom, nós esperamos que não. Viemos só nós justamente para que ela não percebesse. – Hana se pôs em pé e se espreguiçou – Espero que ninguém tenha contado.

- Se vocês não se incomodam… – ela devolveu o coelho de Hani – Eu gostaria de ficar aqui.

Os amigos se entreolharam e então fitaram o professor, que levantou as mãos na altura do peito, em um gesto de quem se isenta de culpa.

- Por mim… Mas nós sempre podemos deixar o John andando pra você caber no carro. – Hana apontou para o amigo, sorrindo de canto ao falar.

Jenna riu de leve.

- Eu vou mais tarde para casa. Obrigada por se preocuparem. – ela sorria de canto e se levantou ao acabar de falar.

- Bom, nossa missão está cumprida. Aliás… – Hana fez sinal para Kaoru se aproximar.

- Isso é seu. – ele estendeu um aparelho celular na direção de Jenna, que aceitou em silêncio.

* * *

Quando o grupo de busca chegou à casa, encontraram os amigos brincando de mímica. Era a vez de Catarina, que parecia representar o Papai Noel. Hana riu, atraindo a atenção da loira. Anastácia fitava o grupo com um misto de esperança e frustração. Quando seu olhar cruzou com o de John, o rapaz corou e virou o rosto. Anny franziu o cenho, sem entender. Kaoru parecia incomodado com alguma coisa. Hani foi saltitando até o primo, parecendo mais alegre e satisfeito que o normal. Mei estava como sempre, mas parecia aliviada. Kyouya…

"_Por que diabo parece que ele quer decapitar o Benjamin com os olhos?"_, Anny se levantou e foi até o grupo. Catarina estava pendurada no pescoço de Hana, que a abraçava de volta com força. John foi até o sofá, ocupando o lugar em que a amiga estava sem dizer nada. Aquilo era estranho. Então Hana, finalmente livre do abraço, indicou a varanda com a cabeça para Anastácia, que concordou. Assim que Catarina voltou para a mímica, as duas saíram.

- Jenna está na casa do professor paquera dela. – Hana se apoiou de costas na varanda – Disse que vem para casa mais tarde.

Anastácia suspirou aliviada.

- Ela saiu por causa daquilo mesmo? – Anny cruzou os braços diante do corpo. Jenna era a que mais sofria com as cicatrizes.

Hana concordou com a cabeça.

- Mas o cara parece bom. Espero que ele consiga fazer o que nós não conseguimos.

"_Ajudá-la"_, Anastácia leu nas entrelinhas. Tinha de concordar. Algumas coisas não estavam mais ao alcance delas.

- E o que há com os rapazes? – ela apontou com o dedão para a sala. Hana riu antes de responder.

- Digamos que… O passado nem sempre _fica_ no passado. Você vai precisar conversar com o John e o Kaoru. Em separado, claro. – Anastácia revirou os olhos com o último comentário. Hana continuou – E como a Cat está?

- Bem. Ela estranhou a saída de vocês depois que o cérebro dela voltou a funcionar. Mas não suspeitou. Pra ela, a Jenna saiu pra namorar mesmo. E vocês foram passear porque eles precisavam esfriar os ânimos. Ou, no caso do Mitsukuni, só por passear mesmo.

- Não é de todo mentira. – Hana deu de ombros.

- Claro que jogarmos mímica ajudou. – Anny sorriu com satisfação. Hana riu de leve. Claro que a ideia era de Anastácia, de quem mais seria? – Mas por que eu acho que os próximos dias vão ser agitados?

- Porque eles provavelmente vão. Não demore muito pra falar com o John. Eles vão embora amanhã, não é?

Anastácia concordou com a cabeça.

- Diz pra ele vir pra cá quando for pra sala.

Hana concordou com a cabeça, se desapoiando da varanda e entrando na casa.

* * *

John parou de frente para Anastácia, sem saber o que dizer. Era realmente ruim saber que Hana tinha razão, que ele _não tinha_ superado Anastácia. E se odiava por aquilo. Ele precisava superar aquele sentimento dormente, provocado pela conversa no carro, revirado em sua cabeça. Ele precisava seguir em frente, da mesma forma como ela fizera. Quando a garota abriu a boca para dizer algo, ele se adiantou e a beijou.

Anastácia arregalou os olhos, mas não teve tempo de empurrar o amigo. Ele tinha se afastado antes que ela conseguisse fazer alguma coisa. Então, com as bochechas vermelhas, mas com a voz firme, ele encarou a amiga e quebrou o silêncio.

- Diga que não sentiu nada. – Anastácia tinha a expressão confusa e não respondeu, de forma que ele insistiu – Diga que você não sentiu nada e eu posso ir embora em paz.

- Bom, eu fique realmente surpresa, mas não é isso que você quer saber, não é? – ela franziu o cenho – Sinto muito, John, mas eu não gosto mais de você desse jeito…

O rapaz sorriu satisfeito.

- Tudo bem, eu já sabia. Desculpa, eu não devia ter te beijado. Merda. Eu estraguei tudo, não é? – ele cerrou as mãos e abaixou a cabeça – Desculpa. Merda. Eu vou falar com o Kaoru. Eu explico pra ele. Você não precisa ter dor de cabeça por isso. Merda. Desculpa.

Anastácia não sabia o que dizer. Imaginava, antes de os rapazes se mudarem, que John tinha gostado dela, mas não tinha certeza. Ele mandava muitos sinais contraditórios com frequência. Foi por causa disso que ela não tinha se declarado. E não se arrependia. Não suportaria um relacionamento à distância. Não sabia como faria com Kaoru, mas sentia que sabia lidar muito melhor com a distância.

- Por favor, não fica quieta. – John tinha um tom suplicante ao falar e a fitava como se estivesse perdido.

- Desculpa. Eu não faço ideia do que te dizer, John. Você realmente me surpreendeu. – ela suspirou – Mas…

Ela parou. Não era certo perguntar aquelas coisas depois de tanto tempo, era? Mas ela queria respostas.

- Mas…? – John a incentivou, sem imaginar o que ela poderia dizer.

- O que você teria feito se eu tivesse me declarado para você antes de vocês se mudarem? – ela tinha um tom hesitante.

- Ficado. – a resposta dele, direta e firme, a surpreendeu – Eu teria dito aos meus pais que não ia me mudar. E teria dado um jeito de ficar aqui. De _ficar com você_. Meu deus, eu faria qualquer coisa que você pedisse. – ele passou as mãos nervosamente pelo cabelo – Meu deus, eu te amo, Anny.

Anastácia corou. O que _diabos era aquilo àquela altura do campeonato_?


	34. Chapter 34

Kaoru acompanhava a cena da sala, sem saber do que Hana e Anastácia conversavam. Quando ele viu Hana dizendo para John que Anny o chamava, suas mãos se fecharam em punho. Depois da conversa no carro, aquilo não podia acabar bem. Ele viu Anny e John se encararem sentindo o estômago revirar. Quando o moreno se projetou para frente, Kaoru sentiu vontade de vomitar. O ruivo se levantou de repente e foi até o banheiro. Hana apenas o acompanhou com o olhar.

- Os três mosqueteiros! – Mei tinha gritado empolgada, apontando para Hikaru. Hana foi puxada repentinamente de volta para a realidade, para o jogo de mímica.

Hikaru levantou os braços, alegre por alguém ter acertado. Ele não era acostumado com aquilo, então não sabia direito como fazer as mímicas. Hana sorriu de canto. Apesar de tudo, o grupo continuava animado. Kyouya tinha olhado na direção de Kaoru e agora olhava para Hana como se perguntasse o que ela ia fazer. A morena suspirou. O que ela podia fazer? Então ela desviou os orbes para Benjamin, sentado a alguns passos de distância.

"_Sentir o peito apertar, não é? Realmente, eu não sinto nada. Mas eu nunca soube de quem ele gostava. A Mei nunca foi chegada em nenhum deles"_, ela desviou o olhar para a garota, que parecia imitar um coelho. _"A Cat e a Anny gostaram do John, que gostou da Anny"_, ela franziu o cenho._ "Ele ainda gosta. __A Jenna… __Acho que ela também nunca foi chegada neles, mas eu sei que ela aceitaria ficar com algum dos três sem compromisso. Acho até que aconteceu. E o Fred… É, desde quando mesmo? Sei lá, mas aparentemente ele gosta de mim desde um tempão…"_, ela desviou o olhar para o amigo loiro. _"Mas por que ele nunca disse nada…?"_, ela sentiu alguém sentar ao seu lado, virando-se para ver quem era.

Kaoru tinha as mãos vermelhas. Hana franziu o cenho e segurou em uma. A primeira coisa que ela notou foi a tensão. Quando enlaçou os dedos com os do rapaz, ela sentiu algumas feridas superficiais. Recentes. Ela soltou a mão do amigo e foi até o banheiro. A toalha estava limpa. A pia estava limpa, mas o mármore estava molhado. A morena franziu o cenho. As paredes estavam limpas, o espelho estava inteiro. Ela abriu a tampa do lixo. Alguns pedaços de papel tinham gotas fracas de sangue. _"O que ele socou…?"_, ela passou as mãos nas paredes. Nada. _"O que você fez, Kaoru…?"_, ela voltou para a sala.

John saía da varanda naquele instante e, ao ver a amiga, sorriu de canto. Era um sorriso triste e, ao mesmo tempo, aliviado. Hana entendeu que ele tinha dito tudo o que pensava para Anny e tinha sido dispensado. O moreno ia superar. Ela só esperava que fosse logo. Anastácia, no entanto, continuava na varanda. Hana olhou para os amigos. Benjamin parecia alerta, Frederick estava focado no jogo. _"Desligado como sempre"_, ela revirou os olhos. Nenhum dos alunos estrangeiros pareceu notar algo. Mei e Catarina estavam concentradas no jogo, pelo menos aparentemente.

Kaoru então se levantou e foi até onde John estava. O ruivo não parecia muito feliz, mas quem estaria depois de ver um cara qualquer beijando a garota da sua vida? Hana acompanhou o ruivo com o canto do olho. Viu quando ele puxou o moreno para a cozinha e quase o jogou na parede. John estava sério. Ele entendia perfeitamente as consequências do que tinha feito. Kaoru estava irritado e fechava as mãos com força. Os dois falavam entre os dentes, mas nenhum deles parecia que ia avançar sobre o outro.

Hana se sentou no sofá, ficando dividida entre Anastácia na varanda e os rapazes na cozinha. Sentia o olhar de Kyouya sobre si, mas não se virou. O moreno se levantou e saiu, mas Hana não chegou a ver para onde. Então Anastácia saiu da varanda e foi se juntar ao grupo. Apesar de ter visto os dois rapazes na cozinha, preferiu não fazer nada. Se ela se intrometesse, as coisas só iriam piorar. Ela sentia o peito doer, mas se controlou e se sentou no chão ao lado de Benjamin.

O barulho repentino de alguma coisa se chocando contra a parede atraiu a atenção de todos. Hana e Anastácia se entreolharam e correram para onde Kaoru e John estavam. O ruivo tinha socado a parede ao lado da cabeça do moreno. Hana segurou no braço de John enquanto Anny puxou Kaoru para longe e o fez sentar ao balcão. Quando ela pegou na mão do ruivo para ver o que ele tinha sofrido, o rapaz apenas recuou o braço de forma brusca e virou o rosto para o outro lado. Anastácia se assustou, mas insistiu, pegando-lhe a mão novamente.

- Sai daqui. – Kaoru tinha o tom antipático e mais uma vez se soltou da amiga sem qualquer delicadeza.

Anastácia engoliu em seco, empurrando a vontade de chorar para o fundo de seu estômago. Hana, que analisava John para ver se ele tinha sido atingido, se virou surpresa ao ouvir o tom de Kaoru. Então ela foi em passos largos até o ruivo e o pegou pela gola da camiseta. Kaoru a encarava de volta como quem não se impostava com as consequências. Hana mantinha o olhar. Sabia que Anastácia a olhava como se implorasse para não piorar a situação. Hana não se importou.

- Repete, moleque. – ela falava entre os dentes e fechava a mão com força, apertando a gola ao redor do pescoço de Kaoru.

- Mandei ela sair daqui. – Kaoru tinha um tom pouco amistoso que destoava de seu tom usual.

Hana não pensou duas vezes antes de descer a mão aberta na bochecha do ruivo.

- Quem você pensa que é para falar assim? – a garota estava quase rosnando ao falar.

Kaoru não respondeu.

- Responde! – ela bateu na outra bochecha – Quem você pensa que é pra falar assim com ela, seu moleque?! – Hana gritava, o que pareceu chocar os presentes. Mei e Catarina se entreolharam. Fazia tempo que não viam a amiga descontrolada daquele jeito.

Kaoru continuou em silêncio.

- Hana, ta tudo bem. – Anastácia tinha a voz mais firme do que imaginava e tinha colocado a mão no ombro da amiga. Hana apenas soltou a gola do ruivo e se voltou para John.

- E como você ta?

Aquilo pareceu ser a gota d'água para Kaoru, que apenas se levantou e foi em direção à porta. Quando estava com a mão na maçaneta, a voz de Hana o fez virar.

- Você vai fugir? – ela estava séria e ele sentia como se uma lâmina afiada o atravessasse lenta e dolorosamente.

- Não estou fugindo. – ele falava baixo e tinha fechado a mão com força ao redor da maçaneta.

- Não ouvi, franguinho. – Hana cruzou os braços diante do corpo.

- Eu disse que não estou fugindo. – ele apoiou a testa na porta e soltou o ar pesadamente – Eu… Eu só não vou me perdoar se acabar descontando nela.

- Então vira pra cá e diz isso na cara dela. Vira pra cá e diz tudo o que você quer. Ou você acha que tirar o corpo fora agora não vai ter consequências ruins? – Hana tinha um tom autoritário e encarava Kaoru como se pudesse cortá-lo ao meio.

O ruivo se virou, encontrando com Anny parada ao lado de Hana. A primeira estava visivelmente prendendo o choro, enquanto a segunda provavelmente imaginava vários jeitos diferentes de matá-lo. O ruivo engoliu em seco. O que poderia dizer? Ele repassou algumas cenas mentalmente e sentiu os olhos encherem d'água. O silêncio na casa era sepulcral. Catarina e Mei, próximas ao balcão, pareciam segurar John para que as coisas não piorassem.

Os minutos foram se arrastando.

- Se você não fizer nada, seu riquinho, então eu vou dar um jeito de fazê-la a mulher mais feliz do mundo. – a voz de John quebrou o silêncio como se algo se estilhaçasse no chão, atraindo a atenção de todos. Ninguém esperava que ele se manifestasse. O moreno respirou fundo e continuou – Se você não é homem o suficiente para admitir o que sente pela Anny olhando nos olhos dela, então você não a merece. – ele tinha o tom duro, frio, afiado.

Kaoru deixou o corpo cair para trás, apoiando as costas na porta com um baque surdo.

De repente, nada mais fazia sentido.

- O John tem razão. – Hana se sentou ao balcão e puxou alguns papeis. Correspondência. Ela começou a analisá-los ao continuar – Achei que o que você sentia era forte o suficiente. Que você fosse melhor que o seu irmão em relação a tudo isso. Mas vocês são dois idiotas. – ela apontou com uma carta fechada para o gêmeo mais novo – Você podia ser o príncipe dos idiotas.

- Chega. – a voz de Anastácia saía baixa, mas o grupo todo conseguiu ouvir. Antes que alguém respondesse, ela girou sobre os calcanhares e foi para o quarto. O silêncio foi quebrado pelo som da porta batendo.

- Satisfeito, seu babaca? – Hana estava visivelmente irritada – Olha a merda que você fez. – ela apontou na direção do corredor – Você sabe o que acontece agora?! – ela tinha voltado a falar entre os dentes – Você sabe o quanto isso vai doer nela?!

Kaoru olhava o chão e não respondeu.

- Saco. Essa mania horrorosa de vocês de não responder. – ela largou a correspondência sobre o balcão e se levantou, indo até o ruivo. Ela o encarou por alguns segundo e então o pegou pela mão – Trate de resolver isso. – enquanto falava, ela arrastava o garoto pelo corredor – Porque, se você não resolver, eu juro que arranco sua cabeça fora.

Kaoru engoliu em seco.

* * *

Anastácia tinha se apoiado de costas na porta do quarto depois de deixá-la bater. Não conseguia saber o que se passava na sala, mas não fazia questão. Era para ter ficado tudo bem depois que ela disse a John que não queria nada com ele. Então por que as coisas tinham ficado daquele jeito? Por que tudo parecia tão fora do lugar? Por que seu mundo estava ruindo? Por que ela não conseguia impedir?

Ela desencostou da porta com um leve impulso e foi até a cama, onde se permitiu apenas cair. Ficou lá, esparramada, por longos minutos. Queria saber o que Kaoru e John tinham conversado, ao mesmo tempo em que sabia que era melhor não perguntar. Parte dela queria socar Kaoru, enquanto a outra queria afundar o rosto no peito dele e chorar. Ela levantou um braço em direção ao teto e esticou a mão. Sentia que alguma coisa estava lhe escapando aos poucos e ela não conseguisse impedir.

De repente, a porta se abriu e Kaoru foi empurrado para dentro. A garota se sentou de imediato. A porta foi fechada às costas do rapaz, que permaneceu fitando o chão. Anastácia o olhava com um misto de emoções grande demais para entender. O silêncio deles era, ao mesmo tempo, estranho e confortável. Então Kaoru engoliu em seco e foi até a escrivaninha. Puxou a cadeira e se sentou. Anastácia apenas o observava. O ruivo engoliu mais uma vez em seco antes de falar.

- Desculpa falar daquele jeito com você. – ele levantou o olhar para Anny, mas tornou a baixá-lo ao voltar a falar – Eu não queria… Não queria descontar em você.

- O que houve…? – ela tinha a voz suave, reconfortante.

Kaoru fechou as mãos com força.

- O John… O John disse que, se eu não fizesse nada, ele ia dar um jeito de… De fazer você se apaixonar por ele de novo. Ele falou que você tinha deixado bem claro que não queria nada com ele, mas que, se fosse o caso, ele estava disposto a mudar isso. Que tudo dependia de mim. Que, se eu não fizesse nada logo, ele ia voltar a morar aqui só pra ficar com você. – Kaoru tinha começado a tremer e fechava as mãos com força.

Anastácia se levantou e foi até o amigo, abaixando-se diante dele e colocando as mãos ao redor das do rapaz. Kaoru levantou o olhar para ela, mas continuou com o rosto abaixado. A garota podia ver que ele estava a ponto de chorar, sorrindo de canto. _"Por que ele tem que ficar uma gracinha até nessas horas…?"_, ela respirou fundo. Kaoru engoliu em seco. Ele queria dizer mais alguma coisa, mas não conseguia verbalizar.

Anastácia resolveu a situação pressionando os lábios contra os dele em um beijo suave.


	35. Chapter 35

Anastácia manteve as mãos sobre as de Kaoru e sorria de canto ao falar. Ela tinha apoiado a testa nas mãos, de forma que o ruivo não conseguia ver seu rosto. Mas sua voz saía calma, o que o fez sorrir. Ele sentia as bochechas rosadas, mas não ligava. O beijo definitivamente tinha sido inesperado, mas era exatamente o que ele precisava. Era a única coisa que podia afastar seus medos naquele momento.

- Você é um idiota, sabia…? – ela respirou fundo – Não acredito que quase quebrou o nariz do John por causa disso.

Kaoru engoliu em seco.

- A essa altura do campeonato, não acredito que você _realmente_ se sinta ameaçado por algum deles. – ela levantou o rosto e olhou diretamente nos orbes cor de mel do ruivo. O sorriso de canto continuava em seu rosto quando ela voltou a falar – Não achei que você fosse tentar bater no pobre coitado.

Kaoru desviou o olhar, se sentindo sem graça pela reação exagerada.

- Desculpa ter falado daquele jeito com você. – ele baixou o olhar para as mãos enlaçadas com as dela – Mas…

- Eles nos conhecem faz mais tempo, então sabem melhor o que nos agrada e, portanto, como nos deixar feliz. – Anastácia completou o pensamento – Não é isso?

Kaoru concordou com a cabeça, franzindo o cenho.

- Deixe de ser bobo. – ela lhe afagou os cabelos, mantendo a outra mão ainda sobre as dele. Então se levantou e estendeu uma mão para o ruivo – A gente ainda precisa ver essa sua mão.

Kaoru se levantou e puxou Anastácia para si. A garota corou, mas retribuiu ao abraço. Os dois ficaram daquele jeito pelo que pareceram ser longos minutos. Então o ruivo afrouxou um pouco os braços ao redor da garota, de forma a poder olhá-la nos olhos. Anastácia esperava em silêncio, sorrindo de canto. Kaoru sorriu de volta. Ele passou delicadamente uma mão na bochecha da morena, reunindo coragem suficiente para falar o que precisava. Ele sabia que não podia terminar a conversa como tinham terminado. Pensar na ameaça de Hana fez seu corpo se arrepiar, mas ele respirou fundo e, por fim, com uma voz mais firme do que esperava, ele colocou o que precisava para fora.

- Eu gosto de você, Anny. De verdade. Na hora em que eu te vi com o John… Meu deus, eu nunca senti tanto medo de perder alguém. – ele passou novamente os braços ao redor da morena.

Anastácia corou, sorrindo de canto. Ela sabia o quanto de coragem ele tinha precisado reunir, mas ainda sentia que ele podia fazer melhor que aquilo.

- Eu também gosto de você, Kaoru. Mas… E se "gostar" não for o bastante? Vocês moram _no Japão_. Isso é do outro lado do oceano.

Kaoru apertou mais o abraço, deixando a voz sair sussurrada ao responder.

- Eu te amo, Anastácia.

A garota sentiu o coração bater forte no peito, quase a ponto de doer. Ela tinha esperado tempo demais por aquilo e se sentia extremamente feliz por finalmente ouvir. Então ela virou o rosto para o ruivo, se afastando apenas o suficiente para poder fitá-lo nos olhos. Ela também falava num sussurro, sorrindo ao fazê-lo.

- Eu também te amo, Kaoru.

O rapaz sorriu e então a beijou. Um beijo de verdade, não os selinhos aleatórios trocados até então. E a morena apenas se deixou envolver, apertando mais o corpo contra o do ruivo. Eles desejaram que aquele momento durasse para sempre, mas alguém parecia querer o contrário. Batidas na porta obrigaram o casal a se separar. Kaoru enlaçou os dedos com os de Anastácia e foi ver quem batia na porta. A garota sentia-se completamente avoada naquele momento, não reparando no olhar inquisidor de Hana para Kaoru.

* * *

Kyouya tinha voltado para a sala pouco depois de Hana jogar Kaoru dentro do quarto de Anastácia e trazia o telefone na mão. Ao ver a morena – que ele ainda não sabia como chamar, porque, apesar de terem se acertado, não tinham determinado o tipo de relacionamento que levariam –, ele fez sinal para que ela se aproximasse. Hana franziu o cenho, mas logo foi ver o que ele queria.

- Quais os seus planos para o final de semana do feriado? – ele falava baixo, como se não quisesse que ninguém além dela escutasse.

Hana corou e inúmeras possibilidades lhe ocorreram.

- E-eu não tenho nada programado… Por que a pergunta…? – ela engoliu em seco e cruzou os braços.

Kyouya sorriu com satisfação e lhe afagou o cabelo.

- Apenas para saber. – então ele se afastou, indo se juntar aos amigos. Hana ficou sozinha com as diversas situações criadas por sua mente fértil.

"_Saco…! Como assim ele me pergunta o que eu tenho pra fazer e não me diz o que quer?! Isso é errado!"_, ela suspirou. Não adiantava martelar a respeito. Só havia um jeito de saber. Mas ela sabia que o moreno não ia dizer mesmo se ela perguntasse com o jeito mais doce possível. Afinal, os dois eram teimosos como uma mula e ela sabia bem disso.

* * *

Quando Kaoru abriu a porta e deu de cara com Hana, a garota sentia-se irritada por não saber o que Kyouya queria e por causa da forma como o ruivo tinha agido antes. O gêmeo mais novo apenas sorriu e afagou o cabelo da amiga, que o afastou com um tapa no braço. Anastácia riu, dizendo que estava tudo bem. Hana bufou.

- Tem que estar mesmo, senão eu juro que separava a cabeça dele do corpo. – ela cruzou os braço e encarou o rapaz, que engoliu em seco.

- Você é muito exagerada, meu amor. – Anastácia sorria como se achasse graça de algo – Mas não é só isso que está incomodando, não é?

Hana suspirou.

- Eles vão embora amanhã. Não acha que eles mereciam terminar de um jeito mais… Alegre? – ela coçou a nuca – Sei lá, dois chegaram inteiros e vão voltar aos pedaços.

Anastácia revirou os olhos.

- E o que você quer que a gente faça? Ia acontecer cedo ou tarde, meu amor.

- Ah, eu sei. – Hana olhou de Kaoru para Anastácia, sorrindo com certa satisfação – Deixa pra lá. – ela deu de ombros e voltou para a sala – Hikaru! Cadê você, seu idiota número dois?

O ruivo em questão apareceu na porta da cozinha ao ser chamado.

- Ei! Por que eu sou o idiota número dois?!

- Porque o idiota número um ainda não liberou o cargo. – Hana revirou os olhos, apontando para Kaoru atrás de si – Aproveita que ta aí na cozinha e pega alguma coisa com açúcar pra gente tomar.

* * *

Jenna estava esparramada na cama do quarto de Nathan, deitada de bruços e abraçando o travesseiro. O homem estava na cozinha preparando algo para comerem. Ele olhou para o relógio. A tarde tinha ido embora depressa. _"Pelo meno_s _ela se divertiu"_, ele sorriu de canto e terminou de servir o chá nas xícaras. Com cuidado para não derrubar a bandeja, ele subiu as escadas e foi para o quarto.

A coberta estava só até um palmo acima da cintura de Jenna, deixando a pele lisa da garota exposta. As mechas arroxeadas estavam espalhadas sobre o travesseiro e a garota parecia dormir profundamente. Nathan sorriu. Ela parecia tão tranquila, tão diferente de quando chegou à casa. Ele deixou a bandeja sobre a escrivaninha e foi até a cama, sentando-se ao lado de Jenna e colocando uma mão sobre o ombro da morena.

- Jenna, é hora de acordar. – ele tinha a voz suave e a chacoalhava de leve. A garota resmungou, de forma que ele insistiu – Eu trouxe comida.

Jenna abriu os olhos, levando um tempo para entender onde estava. Ela subiu o olhar pela calça de moletom que Nathan usava, corando levemente ao ver que ele estava com o peito descoberto. Então seus orbes negros cruzaram com os dourados dele, o que a fez sorrir. O homem sorria de volta. Ela se lembrou com calma do que tinha acontecido. Tinha tido um sonho ruim por causa do dia anterior e não conseguiu ficar em casa. Então se trocou às pressas e às escuras e foi para a casa do professor. Ele tinha visitas, mas ninguém se importou. Fizeram com que ela se sentisse confortável lá. Depois, uma vez sozinhos, depois dos amigos aparecerem e irem embora, ela e Nathan tiveram o melhor fim de tarde que a garota poderia pedir. Ela sentiu as bochechas arderem ao perceber como se sentia em relação ao homem sentado ao seu lado e afundou o rosto no travesseiro.

- Não adianta, eu já vi que você ficou vermelha. – ele riu de leve e lhe acariciou a cabeça. Ela sentiu quando ele se levantou e ouviu os passos dele indo e vindo pelo quarto conforme falava – Vai, senta. Eu trouxe chá e panquecas.

Jenna, ainda com as bochechas rosadas, se sentou na cama, puxando a coberta até o peito. Ele deixou a bandeja com uma mesinha própria para aquilo tudo com ela e pegou uma camiseta no armário. Jenna apenas acompanhava os movimentos de Nathan com os olhos. Quando ele passou a camiseta para ela, a morena franziu o cenho.

- Vai ficar grande, eu sei. Mas sempre quis saber como você ficaria assim. Agora eu posso. Anda, veste. Assim eu tenho uma desculpa pra te manter aqui mais um pouco.

Jenna revirou os olhos.

- Como se precisasse. – ela vestiu a camiseta e ajeitou o cabelo – Meu deus, cabem duas de mim aqui. – ela riu e logo Nathan tinha rido também.

- Vai, come. Seu estômago deve estar implorando por comida já. – ele entrou no banheiro e fechou a porta ao acabar de falar. Jenna comeu ao som da água caindo.

* * *

Quando Nathan saiu do banho, encontrou Jenna em pé ao lado da escrivaninha, olhando alguns papeis que estavam ao lado do computador. Ele parou para apreciar a morena por um instante, sorrindo ao ver como a camiseta ficava nela. Jenna tinha até a metade das coxas cobertas e as mangas paravam pouco acima de seus cotovelos. Nathan então se aproximou da garota e a abraçou por trás. Jenna sorriu e passou os braços sobre os dele.

- São os mesmos que estavam com a máquina de escrever? – ela apontou para os papeis.

Ele balançou a cabeça em negativa.

- Esse é um livro que me pediram para revisar antes de lançarem. O que estava lá embaixo é um que eu estou tentando escrever. – ele sorriu ao ver a expressão surpresa da garota – Ora, por que essa cara? Eu gosto de lecionar, mas preciso de um hobby. Ou precisava. – ele a beijou na bochecha e então soltou o abraço, indo se trocar.

* * *

O domingo amanheceu sem uma nuvem no céu. Hana estranhou a cama estar vazia até se lembrar de que os amigos tinham decidido voltar para o próprio apartamento no dia anterior. _"Droga… Só por que seria tão legal poder ver aquela carinha de anjo que ele tem enquanto dorme…?"_, ela sorriu de canto. _"Carinha de anjo, uma ova. Só não fica com cara de mau"_, ela passou um braço sobre o rosto, cobrindo os olhos. Sentia as bochechas vermelhas, mas não se importou. Sorria de canto também. Estava se deixando levar pelas memórias quando o celular tocou.

- Ah, merda. – ela se levantou e foi até a escrivaninha – Aaaalôôôô. – ela bocejou.

- Nossa, quanta educação. – a voz de Benjamin soava alegre e zombeteira do outro lado – Vocês vão com a gente até o aeroporto?

Hana precisou de um momento para ligar os pontos.

- Ah, meu deus! Que horas são?! – ela começou a procurar pelo que vestir nas gavetas, sem se importar com a bagunça que causava. Então, enquanto ouvia o amigo dizendo que precisavam ir para o aeroporto em meia-hora, ela começou a bater nas portas dos quartos das amigas para acordá-las – Que horas é o voo mesmo?

- Às duas. – ele fez uma pausa, que Hana interpretou como uma conferida no relógio – Eles dizem para chegar com uma hora de antecedência, pelo menos, então…

"_Então agora é meio-dia e meia. Ok, eu consigo lidar com isso"_, ela colocou um par de fatias de pão na torradeira.

- Ok, a gente encontra vocês lá. – e então desligou. Anastácia apareceu na cozinha perguntando o que tinha acontecido – Sairemos em meia hora. Avise as outras. Vamos encontrar com os meninos no aeroporto. – Hana pegou as fatias levemente torradas e deixou sobre a mesa, passando manteiga ao completar – Vou ver se os estrangeiros vão conosco.

Enquanto Anny se retirava para passar o recado, Hana ligava para Kyouya.

* * *

No aeroporto, os oito antigos conhecidos conversavam animados quando o pessoal do Host Club chegou. Kyouya não parecia muito feliz por ter sido acordado, mas os demais pareciam normais. Kaoru foi o primeiro a cumprimentar as amigas, sorrindo sem graça ao ver Anastácia. Apesar de os dois terem se acertado no dia anterior, ele ainda não sabia como agir com a garota. Hana conversava distraída com Frederick quando sentiu que alguém a puxou pela mão e a virou.

Seus olhos arregalados em surpresa se encontraram com os de Kyouya.

O moreno se abaixou o suficiente para lhe dar um selinho, passando os braços ao redor dos ombros da garota em seguida. Ver o desconforto estampado no rosto de Fred fez o moreno sorrir de cato com satisfação. Hana revirou os olhos, mas não podia negar que estava feliz com a demonstração pública de afeto.

Pouco depois, uma voz soou avisando que os passageiros do voo que os rapazes pegariam deveriam ir para os portões indicados. Aquele era o aviso de que o grupo precisava se separar. Frederick e John se despediram com um ar levemente desanimado, mas Benjamin continuava alegre. Então, em um gesto que surpreendeu a todos, ele puxou Catarina e lhe deu um selinho, rindo quando a loira ficou vermelha.

- Eeeeeh? Só a Cat ganha beijo? – Hana e Anastácia falavam em coro – Também queeero.

Hana sentiu o braço de Kyouya enrijecer em seus ombros. A garota riu de leve e se virou para o moreno.

- Você fica uma graça com ciúme. – ela falava de forma que só ele ouvisse.

Kyouya não respondeu, apenas virando o rosto. Mas a morena conseguia ver que ele estava corado.

- Eu até daria em vocês – Benjamin apontou para Anastácia e Hana –, mas eu curto a minha integridade física. – ele sorria com um ar maroto, lançando olhares sugestivos para Kyouya e Kaoru.

Kyouya apenas encarou o rapaz de volta, enquanto Kaoru cruzou os braços diante do corpo e virou o rosto, com uma expressão emburrada que fez Anny sorrir de canto. _"Tão bonitinho, meu deus!"_, ela riu levemente e se pôs ao lado do ruivo, apoiando a cabeça em seu braço. Kaoru sentiu as bochechas arderem, mas não se virou.


	36. Chapter 36

_N/A: acabou de me ocorrer que não houve mudança de tempo no episódio de Barcelona, de forma que apenas o Hani e o Mori estariam na faculdade no ano em que o grupo foi para os EUA… Mas não importa, vou colocá-lo (o episódio de Barcelona) aqui adaptado para o ano seguinte! Não gostou, me processe!_

* * *

Os dias até o feriado passaram depressa para o grupo. Naquele dia, eles estavam no apartamento de Kyouya. Hana estava esparramada de bruços em um dos sofás, com Anastácia sentada no chão a sua frente. As duas conversavam sobre algo relacionado ao que Anny fazia no celular. O resto do grupo estava espalhado pelo cômodo e Kyouya arrumava uma mala de viagem.

- Então foi seu pai que te ligou naquele dia? – Haruhi tinha um ar entre inocente e curioso. Quando Kyouya confirmou, ela continuou – Espanha?

Os outros pararam imediatamente o que faziam e passaram a prestar atenção. Kyouya fingiu que não notou todos os olhares sobre si.

- Isso. Espanha. Teremos três dias de folga, com o feriado de Ação de Graças e o fim de semana. Por isso, vou aproveitar para ir até lá. – ele olhou brevemente para Hana, que tinha o cenho franzido com a ideia. _"Acho que eu devia ter conversado com ela antes…"_, ele voltou a arrumar as coisas na mala.

- Que? Mas, Kyouya-senpai… – os gêmeos falavam em uníssono.

Kyouya suspirou e se virou para os amigos.

- Meu pai me chamou para ir até lá. Disse que quer me apresentar uma mulher. – a informação pareceu chocar a todos. As garotas imediatamente olharam para Hana, que apenas se levantou e foi até a cozinha.

"_Eu _realmente_ devia ter falado com ela antes…"_, Kyouya foi até atrás da garota. Hana olhava distraída pela janela, com as mãos apoiadas no mármore da pia. O rapaz colocou uma mão sobre a cabeça dela e esperou que os orbes negros da garota se voltassem para ele antes de falar, mas, como isso não aconteceu, ele foi obrigado a se explicar com a sensação de que tinha feito algo realmente errado.

- Não é nada do que você está pensando, ok?

- Você nem sabe o que eu estou pensando. – ela pegou na mão do moreno e a abaixou – Tenho certeza de que você sabe o que faz. – Hana soltou a mão de Kyouya e voltou para a sala.

* * *

O voo foi desconfortável para a maior parte do grupo. Hana e Kyouya não se falavam, apesar dos esforços das amigas para fazer com que os dois conversassem. Hana mal olhava no rosto do moreno, mesmo dizendo que estava tudo bem. _"Não está tudo bem, sua idiota. Eu sei que você ta se matando de ciúme. Mas, qual é, o cara ta pagando sua passagem…! Isso significa alguma coisa, não é?"_, Anastácia se levantou e foi até Kaoru.

- Dê um jeito no seu amigo. – ela se sentou ao lado do ruivo.

- Então me dá um beijo. – Kaoru apoiou o cotovelo no descanso para o braço que ficava entre os dois assentos. Anastácia corou, o que fez o ruivo rir – Brincadeira, boba. – ele lhe afagou os cabelos antes de continuar – Eles ainda não estão se falando?

- Nem um pouco. A Hana só interage com ele se a gente força. – a garota suspirou – Sei lá, acho que mesmo com vocês bancando a viagem, _o que eu ainda acho errado_, ela sente como se… Sei lá, como se ele estivesse fazendo isso apenas porque _pode_ e não porque _quer_.

Kaoru suspirou. Aquele seria um final de semana longo para eles.

* * *

O grupo estava visitando a Sagrada Família quando o telefone de Hana tocou. Ela apenas ignorava os amigos em sua empolgação habitual e se afastou um pouco para atender. O número não era familiar e tinha o código de área da Espanha, o que era estranho. Anastácia revirou os olhos ao perceber que Kyouya parecia ignorar a presença de Hana, indo falar com Catarina, Jenna e Mei. As três, no entanto, estavam igualmente empolgadas com a construção, o que fez Anastácia mudar de ideia. Hana, a alguns passos do grupo, tinha decidido atender a ligação.

- Oh, senhor Williams! – ela ouviu por alguns segundos antes de responder – Bom… Acontece que eu fiz uma viagem de última hora para Barcelona. – ela parou mais uma vez – Nesse caso, acho que não tem problema. – pausa – Agora? Mas é claro que posso! Eu estou na frente da Sagrada Família. – nova pausa – Ótimo! Até mais então. – ela sorria com satisfação ao desligar o telefone e voltou para junto do grupo.

- Mas a mulher que seu pai queria lhe apresentar é a que vai se casar com o Akito-san. – Hana franziu o cenho. Tinha pegado a conversa começada, por isso o comentário de Hani não fazia sentido, mas ela não perguntou. O loirinho continuou – Então, por que você é que foi chamado, Kyo-chan?

Kyouya explicou a situação, o que fez Hana revirar os olhos. _"Custava ter dito isso logo, meu deus?!"_, ela suspirou. Antes que alguém pudesse dizer alguma coisa, um homem se aproximou do grupo. Kyouya o reconheceu imediatamente, cerrando os punhos. O senhor Williams entregou Matheu a Hana agradecendo com um largo sorriso no rosto e então se retirou. A morena logo começou a se divertir com a criança, que parecia encantada não só com o lugar, mas com os amigos da "babá".

Hana foi brincando com Matheu por todo o caminho até o hotel, se mantendo mais afastada do grupo – que se manteve afastado de Kyouya – enquanto os membros da família Ootori conversavam. A mulher que estava com eles era alta e elegante. Seu cabelo negro estava preso em um coque refinado e suas roupas passavam a impressão de alguém que consegue tudo o que quer. _"Não gostei dela"_, Hana olhava com um ar frio para o trio. Foi Matheu que a trouxe de volta para a realidade ao colocar as mãos em suas bochechas e apertar, fazendo a garota ficar com a boca em forma de bico.

- Matheu… O que você está fazendo…? – ela se virou para o rapazinho, falando com um tom suave.

Ele deixou uma mão sobre o ombro dela e apontou para Kyouya ao falar.

- Você quer ir pra lá?

Hana corou levemente e virou o rosto.

- Eles estão ocupados. – ela suspirou e se virou para o garoto – Depois podemos falar com o bobo do Kyouya. – ela sorriu.

Quando o pai de Kyouya se afastou, o rapaz ficou olhando para trás como se sentisse que algo estava errado. A mulher o chamou antes que ele pudesse ver o pai parar para falar com Hana, que tinha se levantado e segurava Matheu no colo. Ela sorria tranquilamente enquanto os dois conversavam, mas o homem tinha um semblante bastante inalterado, tornando sua leitura difícil. _"Agora eu sei com quem o Kyouya aprendeu a ser indecifrável…"_, ela ajeitou Matheu em seu colo.

- Você parece ter um interesse especial em meu filho. Por acaso eu a conheceria de algum lugar?

- Não acredito que conheça, senhor. Eu vim apenas para acompanhar porque o restante do grupo quis muito vir. Eu e mais quatro garotas estudamos na universidade em que seu filho e os amigos estão nos Estados Unidos. – ela sorriu de canto – Devo dizer que é uma experiência enriquecedora para nós também.

O homem sorriu com satisfação.

- E a criança seria…?

- Ah, desculpe. Que grosseria a minha. – ela riu de leve, escondendo a boca com a mão – Esse é Matheu. Estou cuidando dele enquanto o pai trabalha. Coincidiu de estarmos ambos em Barcelona para o feriado.

- Entendo. Espero que isso não atrapalhe meu filho com suas responsabilidades. – o homem se virou para ir embora, mas Hana o deteve.

- Senhor? – quando ele se virou, ela respirou fundo e continuou – Nada é capaz de atrapalhar seu filho se ele realmente quiser algo. Nem mesmo uma garota apaixonada.

O homem sorriu de canto com o último comentário, mas não respondeu, indo embora em seguida. Hana sorriu de canto. Aquilo seria realmente interessante. Ela achou que era melhor ir para junto do grupo ao ver que os gêmeos queriam sortear os quartos. Ela fez as contas mentalmente. Provavelmente teriam de dormir dois em cada quarto. Tamaki protestava sobre o sorteio quando Hana se juntou a eles.

- Ora, por que não colocamos Tamaki e Haruhi juntos? Anny e Kaoru. Cat e Hikaru. Mori e Mei. Jenna e Hani. – Hana tinha um ar indiferente.

- Isso deixa você com o Kyouya. – Anastácia sorriu. Aquilo era um progresso.

Mas o sorriso que Hana deu de volta fez com que a amiga sentisse calafrios.

- Esse é o plano.

"_Ela definitivamente me assusta…!"_, Anastácia se encolheu levemente por instinto.

* * *

Hana acompanhava a conversa de longe, sem saber o que se passava. Diferentemente dos integrantes do Host Club, que pareciam querer absorver tudo que acontecia, ela só queria um pouco de paz. Matheu parecia animado, o que a fazia sorrir. _"Se todos fossem fáceis de entender como uma criança… Elas dizem quando querem algo. Elas explicam quando você não entende. Ta, nem sempre é algo muito esclarecedor, mas, para a criança, sempre vai fazer sentido. Por que os adultos são tão mais complicados…?"_, Hana levantou brevemente o olhar para ver o que se passava.

- Eu mato essa vagabunda…! – a morena viu apenas Nanako com o rosto próximo ao de Kyouya, que não parecia fazer nada além de encarar a mulher de volta.

Anastácia percebeu que a amiga esmagava uma revista com a cena, se apressando em ir acalmá-la.

- Ei, ei, ei! – Anny tomou a revista das mãos de Hana – Não é nada do que você está pensando, ok?

- Anny… Posso pedir um favor? – Hana suspirou e se levantou. A outra apenas olhava curiosa – Cuide de Matheu por um instante. – sem esperar resposta, a garota foi até onde Kyouya estava, notando o clima tenso entre ele e Nanako. _"Assim está melhor. Enquanto vocês se odiarem, vai ser perfeito"_, ela parou atrás do moreno.

- Só por cima do meu cadáver, sua bruxa. – Kyouya sorriu tranquilamente ao dizer isso, parecendo se surpreender ao sentir os braços de Hana passando por cima de seus ombros.

Hana deixou as mãos abertas sobre o peito do rapaz, ficando com um ar manhoso ao falar com ele que estava cansada de ficar no hotel. O moreno ajeitou os óculos e suspirou. Nanako pareia se divertir com a situação. Kyouya, sentindo que a mulher de quem estava responsável poderia tentar tirar algo proveito da situação por seu desconforto, virou o rosto para Hana e a beijou. A estudante tinha plena consciência do que estava por trás do gesto, mas mesmo assim corou automaticamente e cobriu o rosto com as mãos quando Kyouya se afastou.

"_Idioooootaaaaa…! Ele me paga! Me paga, me paga, me paga!"_, ela girou sobre os calcanhares e foi até Matheu e Anastácia.

- Olha só, alguém parece feliz. – Anny tinha um tom zombeteiro, recebendo um "cala a boca" um tanto seco em resposta que a fez rir. Hana, no entanto, sorria.

* * *

- Estou cansada desse clima tenso entre eles. – Catarina suspirou – Não consigo apreciar a paisagem assim! – ela cruzou os braços e ficou com uma expressão emburrada.

- Ela tem razão. – Anny se voltou para Kaoru – Não tem nada que possamos fazer?

Os gêmeos automaticamente se viraram para Tamaki.

- Ei, Tono! Dê um jeito nisso! Por que temos que fazer turismo pela cidade com eles?! – eles falavam em uníssono.

- Estou com medo! Quero ir comer churros! – Hani, no colo de Mori, choramingava.

- C… Certo, vamos fugir…! – Tamaki olhou para os amigos e logo os integrantes do Host, junto de Catarina, Mei e Jenna, saíam de fininho.

Kyouya e Nanako continuavam se alfinetando. Hana e Anastácia reviraram os olhos. As chances de aquele plano funcionar eram tão altas que Kyouya logo os tinha feito voltar. Nada que uma leve ameaça de violência não resolvesse. Hana aproveitou para passear com Matheu enquanto os amigos reclamavam do passeio e Nanako conversava com os seguranças e Haruhi. Anastácia foi até Kyouya.

- Já parou para pensar que ela só está bem porque o Matheu está aqui?

Kyouya olhou na direção em que a amiga apontava, vendo Hana com o garotinho.

- Não interessa. – ele se virou ao ouvir Nanako falando sobre fugir e ajeitou os óculos ao falar com a mulher – Você não terá a oportunidade de mostrar essas suas pernas horríveis. Trate de escondê-las direitinho.

Anastácia revirou os olhos. _"Assim até parece que ele está fazendo tudo isso para provocar a Hana… Achei que os dois estivessem acertados"_, ela suspirou. Talvez devesse falar com alguém sobre aquilo. Ela olhou ao redor. Kaoru estava com Nanako, o que tornava a conversa inviável. Falar com Hana não seria boa ideia. Catarina estava encantada com o parque. Mei e Jenna provavelmente não tinham reparado ou, se repararam, não tinham uma opinião muito formada sobre o que acontecia. Mori, Hani e Hikaru também estavam com Nanako. Haruhi trocou algumas palavras com Kyouya e depois começou a falar com Tamaki.

"_Que droga…"_, ela tornou a olhar para Hana, que voltava com Matheu no colo para junto do grupo. O turismo continuou até a hora do jantar, que foi feito em um restaurante com um ar refinado. Hana tinha acabado de entrar quando ouviu o telefone tocar. Ela colocou Matheu no chão e pegou o aparelho na bolsa. Ao olhar o número, ela reconheceu quem ligava.

- Senhor Williams! – Matheu olhou para garota ao ouvir o nome do pai – Claro, sem problemas. O nome do hotel? Hm, de cabeça não sei. Mas posso passar mais tarde, quando voltarmos. – pausa – Então até mais tarde. – ela sorria ao desligar e colocar o aparelho na bolsa.

Kaoru, que tinha entrado logo atrás da amiga, ouviu o final da conversa. Ele passou um braço ao redor dos ombros da morena e falava em um tom que só ela conseguisse ouvir. Hana tornou a pegar Matheu no colo antes de responder. O ruivo tinha sugerido que ela estava sendo cruel demais com Kyouya, ao que ela respondeu que não estava fazendo nada de errado. Ela tinha deixado bem claro que fazia aquilo por gostar da criança. Podia servir como um empurrãozinho no crescimento de todos. Kaoru suspirou.

- Se você diz…

- Digo. Se o Kyouya não gosta, ele que venha falar comigo. – ela se soltou do ruivo e foi se sentar. O rapaz foi em seguida.

Surpreendentemente, apesar das alfinetadas iniciais, o jantar correu bem. Todos conversavam sem problemas e mesmo Mori interagia bastante. Hana percebeu, naquele momento, as diversas ligações que se fortaleciam naquele momento de reflexão a respeito de Nanako – que acabou dormindo sobre a mesa por beber demais. Hana sorriu de canto. Mesmo com alguém que tinham acabado de conhecer, eles sempre se esforçavam ao máximo. Não apenas para entender o que a pessoa sentia, mas o que eles poderiam fazer a respeito.

De volta ao hotel, a divisão de quartos acabou ficando como Hana sugeriu. Exceto pelo fato de Haruhi e Tamaki ficarem sozinhos, cada um em seu quarto. Hana tinha acabado de entregar Matheu ao pai quando ouviu o final da fala de Tamaki para Kyouya. _"O que seu pai está querendo testar em você…?"_ foi a pergunta que ficou no ar. Hana tinha se escondido por reflexo ao perceber que os dois conversavam, se sentindo sem graça de atravessar o corredor mesmo depois de Tamaki sair.

Kyouya suspirou e foi para o quarto. Hana contou até dez antes de fazer o mesmo.

- Então ficamos mesmo no mesmo quarto. – o tom do moreno era indiferente e Hana automaticamente cerrou os punhos – O que foi?

- Nada. – ela foi até o banheiro e fechou a porta. Não se importou com o barulho seco que produziu quando deixou as costas caírem sobre a madeira. Não se importou com o frio quando seu corpo terminou de escorregar pela porta até que a garota estivesse sentada no chão. Não se importou com as lágrimas que caíam silenciosas por seu rosto.

"_Nada além de mesquinharia… Meu deus, Hana, deixe de ser idiota… Ele não está fazendo isso por querer… Você sabe que foi um pedido do pai… E você ouviu o idiota do Tamaki. Tem algo por trás de tudo isso… Você precisa se encontrar com o pai dele de novo"_, ela se levantou e abriu a torneira, lavando o rosto. _"E precisa fazer isso logo"_, ela fechou as mãos com força na borda da pia. Então respirou fundo e, após se secar, voltou para o quarto.

Kyouya tinha acabado de tirar a camiseta para tomar banho quando a morena voltou. Quando os olhares dos dois se cruzaram, Hana acabou tropeçando nos próprios pés, quase caindo no chão. Felizmente uma das camas estava no caminho, de forma que ela caiu sobre o colchão. _"Eu morri…? Eu morri e não me avisaram…?"_, ela sentia o rosto fervendo. Kyouya tinha um ar levemente satisfeito ao falar.

- Você pode arrumar suas coisas enquanto eu tomo banho. A menos que queira ajuda.

Hana grunhiu alguma coisa e empurrou o moreno para o banheiro. Sentia o coração batendo acelerado e a respiração irregular. _"Por que, meu deus? Por que sempre comigo?!"_, ela se jogou na cama e ficou olhando o teto. Então um sorriso se formou em seus lábios. _"Isso significa que eu posso revidar, não é? Ótimo, o plano A ainda está em pé!"_, ela se levantou e começou a tirar o que ficaria no armário e o pijama que usaria. Um sorriso satisfeito tinha se formado em seus lábios.


	37. Chapter 37

Kyouya estava lendo na cama quando Hana saiu do banho. Ela tinha a toalha na cabeça, esfregando para secá-los mais rapidamente e vestia um pijama relativamente curto. O short ia até pouco acima do meio de suas coxas e a blusa era regata. A garota apenas ignorou o olhar do moreno, que parecia medi-la olhando-a de cima a baixo, e se jogou na cama. Kyouya voltou o olhar para o que lia, se perguntando se não devia comentar alguma coisa.

- Então… – a voz de Hana o fez se virar novamente, encontrando a garota sentada com as pernas cruzadas sobre a cama – Quais são os planos para amanhã?

Kyouya ajeitou os óculos antes de responder, visivelmente desconfortável. Hana sorriu com satisfação.

- Provavelmente a Nanako-san vai nos mostrar mais da cidade. Os outros pareciam realmente empolgados com a ideia. Por que a pergunta?

- Ah, nada de mais. O senhor Williams veio para cá por causa de uma reunião de negócios e vai ficar até o fim do feriado para passear com o filho. Ele me perguntou se eu não queria fazer companhia a eles amanhã. – Hana caiu de costas na cama, fitando o teto com deliberada indiferença.

Kyouya tornou a olhar para o livro em mãos, mas não conseguia mais se concentrar na leitura.

- Então ele teria te trazido para cá se nós não trouxéssemos? – quando a garota respondeu um "acho que sim" indiferente, o rapaz fechou o livro. O desconforto cresceu em seu estômago – Parece que acertamos então. Foi uma boa ideia trazer vocês.

Hana se virou para ele sem entender.

- Mas o que você…? – antes que ela pudesse terminar, o moreno se levantou e foi até a cama da garota, ficando em pé ao seu lado.

- Não acha que já está bom? – ele olhava para ela com uma seriedade que parecia sincera, como se algo o tivesse levado ao desgaste máximo e ele já não suportasse lidar com aquilo mais.

Hana decidiu testar até onde aquilo iria, desviando o olhar do moreno para o teto ao falar. Seu tom era distante e desinteressado.

- Não sei do que você está falando.

Kyouya suspirou e virou o rosto ao responder.

- Apenas esqueça. É melhor irmos dormir, amanhã será um dia cheio. – ele voltou para a própria cama e apagou a luz.

Hana ficou pelo que pareceram longos minutos em silêncio.

- Kyouya…? – ela engoliu em seco. Quando ela ouviu o rapaz se mexer na cama, ela continuou – Eu falei com seu pai hoje. – _"Não é isso que você precisa dizer, idiota!"_, Hana engoliu em seco mais uma vez – Logo depois de ele te apresentar a Nanako. – ela respirou fundo. Kyouya apenas continuava a ouvir em silêncio – Eu… Eu contei a ele o que… O que acho de você. Bom. Mais ou menos. Mas acho que ele entendeu. – ela mordeu o próprio lábio inferior.

A luz se acendeu de repente, o que fez a garota cobrir o rosto por reflexo.

- Venha aqui. – a voz de Kyouya não tinha mais aquele desconforto que ela percebia antes. Hana sentiu as bochechas corarem e agradeceu por continuar cobrindo o rosto – Hana.

Ela tirou o braço de sobre o rosto e respirou fundo. Quando se levantou, ela percebeu que ele tinha ido mais para perto da parede na cama, deixando um espaço livre ao seu lado. A garota sorriu de canto e foi até o rapaz, se deitando ao seu lado. Ele hesitou no começo, mas logo tinha passado um braço ao redor da morena, de forma que os dois ficaram extremamente próximos. Hana conseguia ouvir o próprio sangue circulando. Ela apenas encostou a testa no peito de Kyouya e esperou.

- Você conseguiu conversar sem problemas com ele? – Kyouya tinha um ar levemente preocupado, o que fez a garota sorrir.

- Até que sim. Precisei me esforçar um pouco por causa da diferença cultural e tudo. – ela suspirou – Mas acho que dá pra dizer que correu tudo bem.

Kyouya sorriu de canto.

- Kyouya… – ela engoliu em seco – Como você definiria a nossa relação…?

Ele ficou em silêncio por um tempo que pareceu longo demais para a garota.

- Complicada. – ele fez uma pausa para ver se ela diria algo. Como recebeu o silêncio de volta, ele continuou – Por quê?

- Não acha que a gente devia… Sei lá, mudar isso? – ela afastou o rosto e olhou nos orbes escuros de Kyouya. O moreno tinha um ar pensativo – Eu sei que não é muito fácil pra você. Afinal, você tem várias outras cobranças… Mas… – ela tornou a baixar o olhar e levou uma das mãos até o peito dele – Eu não vejo como isso poderia ser prejudicial…

Kyouya não respondeu. Hana respirou fundo.

- Eu gosto de você. – ela sentiu as bochechas arderem. _"Meu deus, por que ainda é tão difícil dizer isso…?!"_, ela olhou para ele. Kyouya tinha o olhar distante, mas sorria – Eu realmente gosto de você.

Ele baixou o olhar para ela. Ao falar, sua voz saía calma e firme, diferente do que ele achou que aconteceria.

- Eu sei. – ele acariciou a bochecha dela em um gesto hesitante, mas que a garota achou realmente bonitinho. Então o moreno reuniu toda a coragem que tinha naquele momento para fazer o que precisava. Para responder adequadamente. Hana apenas esperava – Eu também gosto de você. – então, sem que nem ele soubesse o que o levou àquilo, ele pressionou os lábios contra os dela.

Hana sentiu o rosto ferver, mas apenas se deixou levar. Aquele era o primeiro beijo de verdade dos dois. Aos poucos, tanto Hana quanto Kyouya foram sentindo o batimento cardíaco desacelerar, voltando ao ritmo normal. Quando os dois se separaram, Hana tinha ainda as bochechas rosadas, mas sorria um tanto largamente e tinha um brilho diferente no olhar. Kyouya sorria de canto e parecia bem mais tranquilo. Ele beijou a testa da morena e apagou a luz.

Hana dormiu profundamente bem naquela noite.

* * *

A excursão pela cidade continuou no dia seguinte. O clima no grupo parecia bem mais leve, não apenas por Kyouya e Nanako não estarem mais se alfinetando, mas porque as coisas pareciam ter se ajeitado entre Hana e o rapaz. A garota parecia finalmente apreciar o lugar. Em algum momento, enquanto Nanako explicava sobre o lugar em que estavam, Hana se distraiu com a conversa entre Haruhi e Kyouya. O moreno estava pensativo e Haruhi tinha ido, aparentemente, animá-lo. _"Ela deve ter sofrido bastante para se adaptar ao jeito deles, mas… É bom ver que se dão tão bem"_, Hana sorriu.

- Haaaaana. Terra chamando Hana. – Catarina balançou a mão na frente do rosto da amiga, que se assustou.

- Oi, eu, diga. – ela sorriu para a loira – O que eu perdi?

- Só a sua cara de boba apaixonada. – Anny se divertia com a situação.

Hana corou, mas acabou rindo com o comentário.

- Pelo visto, alguém se acertou com o coração. – Jenna se apoiou sobre o ombro de Catarina, que resmungou alguma coisa em resposta. A garota de cabelos tingidos revirou os olhos e tornou a falar com Hana – E o que exatamente você tinha planejado com a distribuição dos quartos?

- Ah. – Hana parou para pensar um instante, como se escolhesse as palavras certas – Isso não importa mais, eu acho.

Anastácia revirou os olhos.

- Matar o menino do coração por uma noite só já ta bom? Que novidade. – ela tinha um tom zombeteiro.

- Tipo isso. – Hana riu e olhou ao redor. Kyouya fez sinal para a garota se aproximar – Eu já volto.

* * *

- O que houve? – Hana se sentou ao lado do rapaz, falando com um tom levemente preocupado.

- Você disse que conversou com meu pai. – Kyouya olhava para o restante dos amigos, acompanhando Haruhi com o olhar enquanto ela passava o recado que ele tinha pedido.

- Bom… Sim. – Hana franziu o cenho. Qual era a relevância daquilo?

- O que acha que ele planeja com tudo isso? – Kyouya desviou o olhar para a garota.

- Ele… Bom, na verdade, eu não tenho certeza. Mas você foi chamado para cuidar da Nanako enquanto seu irmão não chega, não é? – Hana sorriu com certa satisfação quando Kyouya franziu o cenho – Eu perguntei ao Tamaki quem era o Akito-san a que Mitsukuni se referiu quando viemos para cá. Ele me explicou que você é o terceiro filho homem da família.

Kyouya tornou a olhar para frente. Hana fez o mesmo ao continuar.

- Ele ganharia muito mais se colocasse uma equipe de segurança com ela, de preferência com algumas mulheres no meio para evitar fugas. Mas, se ele se deu ao trabalho de fazer o filho mais novo vir até aqui, é porque o interesse está além dela. Ele quer que você perceba alguma coisa. – Hana desviou o olhar para o moreno – Ele quer alguma coisa, mas o casamento foi colocado no caminho. Então ele precisa dar um jeito de anular essa condição.

Kyouya sorriu. As palavras de Haruhi lhe voltaram à mente. _"'Não tem como conseguir algo sem sacrificar outra coisa'. De certa forma, é exatamente isso que o casamento significa. Não traz benefício nenhum aos Ootori, mas é um sacrifício que, supostamente, precisa ser feito"_, ele afagou as mechas negras de Hana e se levantou. A garota estranhou, mas não disse nada. Ainda não entendia o relacionamento familiar de Kyouya para conseguir entender exatamente o que se passava, mas sabia que tinha acertado no que disse. _"A questão é o que o Kyouya precisa perceber. Talvez…"_, mas antes que ela pudesse completar o raciocínio, seu telefone tocou.

Hana se levantou, assustada pelo barulho repentino, e começou a procurar o aparelho na bolsa. O número lhe era estranho, mas ela decidiu atender. No máximo, ela teria de dizer que não se incomodava com um engano. Ela se afastou um pouco do grupo por causa do barulho e levou o aparelho à orelha.

- Senhorita Hana? – a morena reconheceu a voz do outro lado imediatamente.

- Senhor Ootori…! – _"O que diabo isso significa…?!"_ – Como posso ajudá-lo?

- A senhorita pareceu ter uma opinião muito sólida sobre meu filho. Se não se importar, gostaria de almoçar comigo?

Hana gelou. Aquilo provavelmente significava que ela teria de se afastar.

- Adoraria. – ela se esforçava para manter a voz suave, mas sentia que falhava – Onde e a que horas?

- Não precisa se preocupar. – o homem parecia se divertir do outro lado – Vocês estão perto do hotel, não é? Esteja lá em meia hora. Eu a encontrarei no saguão.

Hana concordou e desligou. Ficou um tempo parada, apenas encarando a tela do aparelho em suas mãos. A duração da chamada piscou por alguns segundos e logo deu espaço para a tela inicial. A garota não sabia o que esperar daquele encontro. Talvez tivesse errado ao mostrar tanta confiança quando falou com o homem. _"Mas nem foi tanto assim… Foi por causa daquele comentário final…?"_, ela fechou a mão com força sem perceber. Foi a voz de Tamaki a suas costas que a tirou do transe.

- Hana? Está tudo bem? – ele tinha um tom genuinamente preocupado.

A morena guardou o aparelho na bolsa e se virou, sorrindo para o loiro.

- Não vejo por que não estaria. Eu vou voltar para o hotel.

Antes que Tamaki pudesse protestar, a morena se virou e começou a correr na direção do hotel. Anastácia viu a cena de longe, franzindo o cenho. Alguma coisa tinha acontecido, mas não era culpa de Kyouya ou de Tamaki. Ela tinha percebido a mudança na amiga durante o telefonema. A grande questão era quem tinha ligado e o que tinha sido dito para mexer tanto com Hana. Anastácia decidiu que o melhor era perguntar depois. Naquele momento, ela precisava se focar no resto do grupo, porque Hana não falaria. Ela tinha o estado de quem se fechava atrás de muros grossos.

* * *

- Anny! – a voz de Jenna fez a garota se virar – Vamos tomar milk-shake, vem com a gente? – a garota de cabelos tingidos apontava para si e os gêmeos atrás. Catarina tinha escutado a pergunta e logo se manifestou.

- Eu quero! – a loira logo se juntou ao trio, animada.

Anastácia sorriu, concordando. Ela olhou uma última vez na direção em que Hana tinha ido e foi se juntar aos amigos. _"Concentre-se no que você pode fazer agora"_, ela fechou brevemente uma das mãos em punho. Uma vez que os cinco se puseram a andar, ela sentiu Kaoru passando o braço ao redor de seus ombros, o que a fez sorrir de canto. O ruivo sorriu de volta com um ar tranquilizador. Aparentemente, ela não tinha sido a única a estranhar a atitude da amiga.


	38. Chapter 38

Hana sentia-se desconfortável desde que entrara no carro enviado pelo pai de Kyouya. Tinham ido a um restaurante não muito longe, apenas distante o suficiente para terem a privacidade que o homem desejava. Durante todo o caminho, o silêncio no carro tinha sido absoluto e a garota se sentia oprimida por uma força que não conhecia. Quando a garçonete perguntou o que ela iria querer para tomar, Hana apenas balbuciou um "água" hesitante, ficando com o olhar fixo no prato diante de si o tempo todo.

Yoshio mantinha-se quieto, analisando a garota. Hana engoliu em seco. Finalmente, o homem decidiu quebrar o silêncio.

- Você disse que é uma aluna da universidade americana em que meu filho está estudando esse ano.

Hana levantou o olhar para o homem e concordou com a cabeça.

- Você me parece bastante jovem para estar na faculdade.

Hana engoliu em seco. O sorriso do homem não transmitia emoção nenhuma.

- Agradeço o elogio, senhor.

O homem ia dizer algo, mas a garçonete tinha voltado para a mesa com as bebidas. Yoshio olhava para Hana como se a analisasse o tempo todo. A garota fechou as mãos com força sobre a saia. Olhando ao redor, ela conseguia ver os seguranças espalhados pelo restaurante. Aquilo era estranho para ela. Era realmente difícil se sentir confortável com tantos olhares estranhos voltados para si. Foi a voz do pai de Kyouya que a trouxe de volta à realidade.

- Eu adoraria saber o motivo pelo qual a senhorita parece ter um interesse especial em meu filho Kyouya. – ele se servia da bebida tranquilamente ao falar – Lembro-me de a senhorita ter dito algo sobre… – ele desviou o olhar para ela, colocando a garrafa de vinho sobre a mesa – Uma garota apaixonada.

Hana baixou os olhos. Se fosse o que ela estava pensando, aquilo era ruim. Ela fechou as mãos com mais força e respirou fundo antes de responder. Ela mal tinha se acertado com Kyouya ainda e já estava sendo questionada pelo… _"Eu já posso chamá-lo de sogro? Meu deus, por que isso parece errado?"_, ela levantou o olhar para o homem a sua frente. Os orbes escuros dele eram frios e duros e Hana sentiu um forte impulso de se levantar e sair correndo.

- Eu… – ela hesitou. _"Isso não foi tão difícil ontem. Por que tem que ser agora?"_ – Eu realmente me importo com seu filho, senhor Ootori. – ela sentia que estava falando depressa demais e mais do que devia, mas as palavras continuavam saindo – E vejo nele um grande potencial para qualquer coisa que ele decida fazer. Eu imagino que o senhor também veja, porque o chamou até aqui. Não acredito que faria isso se a experiência não fosse ajudar o Kyouya a crescer também. Deixá-lo com alguém que pode fazer com que ele perca a paciência tão facilmente pode ter consequências boas ou ruins e o senhor fez uma aposta alta com isso. – ela engoliu em seco – Mas, ao mesmo tempo, tem segurança dos resultados.

Yoshio sorriu com satisfação.

- Vejo que, apesar de tudo, meu filho ainda sabe escolher bem as companhias.

Hana sentiu certo alívio com as palavras, mas ainda não se sentia completamente confortável.

- Não foi apenas por isso que o senhor me chamou, não é…? – ela abriu lentamente os dedos sobre a saia, controlando a vontade de se levantar e sair. O ambiente a sufocava e ela não sabia exatamente o motivo.

- Ora, apenas fiquei curioso por saber que tipo de garota teria conseguido tanta atenção de meu filho mais novo. – o homem parecia se divertir com alguma coisa. Hana supôs que fosse ela – Afinal, não é sempre que se vê esse tipo de coisa.

- É verdade. O Kyouya é uma pessoa muito séria e dedicada. – ela abaixou o olhar para o prato novamente, mas sorria de canto ao falar – Isso faz com que muitas pessoas o vejam como uma pessoa fria. Apesar de ele não ser impulsivo como os amigos, ele ainda é uma pessoa e merece a devida consideração.

Yoshio ficou em silêncio. Hana achou tê-lo ouvido suspirar, mas não levantou os olhos.

- O senhor provavelmente espera que ele faça tudo em prol do benefício que isso traria à família. Eu espero estar errada, porque uma vida assim… – ela tornou a fechar as mãos, enrugando ainda mais o tecido, e levantou o olhar para o pai de Kyouya – Uma vida assim seria uma vida muito triste. Eu não entendo como são as coisas no mundo de vocês, mas não acho que o prestígio familiar seja a única coisa que importa. Arriscando ser atrevida… Espero que o senhor entenda isso. E espero que seja logo.

Yoshio tinha um ar de indiferença, mas Hana não se importou. Já não se importava com o que o homem decidisse a seu respeito. Ela tinha decidido que iria até o fim em suas escolhas. E ela tinha escolhido ficar ao lado de Kyouya independentemente das dificuldades. Ela sorria de canto enquanto esperava que servissem o prato que o homem tinha escolhido. Ele ainda a olhava como se a analisasse, mas não tinha mais o olhar tão duro e frio quanto antes. Hana interpretava aquilo como um bom sinal.

- E por que acha que uma vida assim seria muito triste, senhorita?

- Porque não se busca ser realmente feliz ao se fazer tudo pensando na imagem que a sociedade tem ou nos negócios de família. Apenas se busca aumentar o _status_ social e isso nunca é suficientemente satisfatório.

Yoshio arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas também sorria de canto. _"Ele escolheu alguém realmente interessante. Ele não para de me surpreender"_, o homem olhou ao redor. _"Não esperava que ele fosse encontrar alguém que o interessasse em Boston. Mas parece que me enganei. E justamente alguém que não se importa com nada disso… Quem diria…"_, ele tornou a fitar Hana, que tinha começado a comer. _"Essa história será realmente interessante"_, ele logo tinha começado a comer também.

O restante do almoço, em sua maioria, se passou em silêncio. Mas era um silêncio confortável, que indicava que as duas partes estavam em paz, que tinham se entendido.

* * *

Anastácia estava sentada ao lado de Kaoru na lanchonete que eles tinham escolhido para ir. Do outro lado estava Catarina, seguida por Hikaru e Jenna. A loira parecia confortável, exceto quando acidentalmente esbarrava em Hikaru. Nessas horas, ela corava e se virava para o outro lado. Hikaru passava a fitar as mãos no colo. _"Tão bonitinhos nesse projeto de relacionamento"_, Anastácia sorriu.

- Bom, aqui estão os pedidos de vocês. – a garçonete se aproximou sorrindo e começou a distribuir as bebidas. Quando entregou o de Kaoru, que foi o último a receber, a mulher sorriu mais largamente – Espero que gostem.

Anastácia revirou os olhos.

- Meu milk-shake não era de morango. – Kaoru empurrou o copo na direção da garçonete. Apesar do comentário, ele não tinha um tom agressivo.

A mulher riu sem jeito e colocou o copo na bandeja.

- Desculpe, querido, foi um engano. Já trago o pedido certo.

Anastácia acompanhou a garçonete se afastando com os olhos e então se virou para Kaoru. O ruivo tinha o olhar distante, parecendo pensativo. Hikaru tinha tomado metade da bebida já quando decidiu quebrar o silêncio que se formou na mesa. Ele abaixou o copo e olhou para o irmão e Anastácia.

- Você ta legal, Kaoru?

O mais novo suspirou.

- Não gosto quando as pessoas ficam emanando esse ar cheio de segundas intenções. – ele afundou mais na cadeira.

Anastácia olhou de um gêmeo para o outro.

- Espero que ela não venha com aquele sorrisinho de quem acha que vai conseguir alguma coisa de novo. – Kaoru suspirou.

Em pouco tempo, a mulher tinha voltado.

- Aqui está, querido. Desculpe pelo…

Kaoru se sentou direito repentinamente, assustando a mulher.

- Você pode parar com isso? É desagradável. Eu estou aqui apenas pela bebida. – ele tinha o cenho franzido ao falar.

A mulher se desculpou e se apressou em sair.

- Não precisava ter falado desse jeito. – Anastácia tinha o tom controlado ao falar.

- Ela não precisava ficar dando em cima de mim. Aposto que você não gostou também.

Anastácia tossiu algumas vezes antes de responder. O comentário de Kaoru a pegou desprevenida, a fazendo engasgar.

- Você está insinuando que falta confiança. – ela revirou os olhos. Realmente não tinha gostado da atitude da atendente, mas não achou que Kaoru fosse se deixar levar em momento algum.

O ruivo soltou o ar pesadamente e logo se pôs a beber o milk-shake. De repente, o ar na mesa era sufocante.

* * *

Kaoru e Hikaru conversavam sobre alguma coisa enquanto esperavam na fila para pagar. As garotas tinham ido olhar os quadros pendurados nas paredes. Quando chegou a vez dos gêmeos, Kaoru foi quem começou a falar com a mulher que estava no caixa. Diferentemente do que o irmão esperava, o mais novo parecia animado e conversava sem problemas com a atendente. Hikaru franziu o cenho.

Anastácia tinha se virado para falar alguma coisa com Catarina quando viu Kaoru rindo de algo que a mulher que os atendia tinha dito. A morena franziu o cenho. Aquilo não parecia fazer nenhum sentido considerando a atitude do ruivo antes. Então o que estava acontecendo? Ela apenas respirou fundo e voltou ao passatempo que as três tinham encontrado. Quando os gêmeos acabaram de acertar a conta, Hikaru chamou pelas amigas.

No caminho de volta, Kaoru manteve o tempo todo as mãos atrás da cabeça ou nos bolsos da calça. Anastácia não sabia o que entender daquilo. Ele queria perceptivelmente provocá-la. Mas por quê? Só por causa do comentário sobre a forma como ele tratou a atendente? Anastácia revirou os olhos. Se fosse, seria muita infantilidade. _"E o que você esperava de um cara dois anos mais novo que você?"_, ela suspirou. Kaoru desviou brevemente o olhar para ela, mas não fez mais nada.

* * *

- Jenna. – a voz de Catarina saía baixa e ela tinha segurado a amiga pelo braço. Quando a morena se virou para ver o que tinha acontecido, a loira continuou – Por que de repente parece que a Anny e o Kaoru estão brigados?

- Porque ele é um idiota. – Jenna acariciou a cabeça da menor – Mas vai ficar tudo bem. A Anny não é esquentadinha como a Hana. Vai saber lidar bem com a situação.

Catarina sorriu, sentindo-se reconfortada. Ainda assim, ver a distância repentinamente grande entre Kaoru e Anastácia a deixava hesitante. Ela desviou o olhar para Hikaru e depois para Jenna. Nenhum dos dois parecia preocupado com a situação. _"Tudo isso é confiança de que eles vão se resolver logo…?"_, Catarina se soltou da amiga de cabelos tingidos e foi até Anastácia, que sorriu ao ver a loirinha.

Quando o grupo todo voltou a se reunir – com exceção de Hana, que ainda não tinha voltado –, Hikaru pareceu estranhar alguma coisa. Quando Haruhi perguntou o que tinha acontecido, o ruivo olhou ao redor antes de responder. Mas ele apenas confirmou o que pensava. Hana não estava lá e ninguém parecia preocupado. E aquilo era preocupante.

- Cadê a atacada da Hana?

Catarina olhou confusa para o ruivo, mas logo percebeu que ele tinha razão.

- Ela não tava com a gente quando viemos pra cá?! – ela tinha um tom preocupado.

- Ela disse que ia voltar para o hotel. – Tamaki tinha um tom de quem não entendia o problema.

"_Voltar para o hotel?"_, Anastácia, Kaoru e Kyouya se entreolharam.

- Ela disse o motivo? – o tom de Anastácia era levemente alarmado.

Tamaki negou com a cabeça.

- Merda. – Kaoru cerrou os punhos – Por que ela sempre complica as coisas?

- Kaoru, se acalme. – Anastácia tinha um tom autoritário que pareceu irritar o rapaz.

- Acalmar?! Sua amiga acabou de dar no pé sozinha!

Anastácia suspirou.

- É, eu a vi correndo como se não houvesse amanhã. Você também viu. – _"Só não imaginei que ela estivesse mesmo voltando sozinha"_ – O melhor que podemos fazer é manter a calma e nos separarmos para procurar SE ela não atender ao telefone.

Kaoru suspirou.

* * *

Hana pediu licença e se retirou da mesa quando o telefone tocou. Era Anny ligando.

- Onde diabos você se meteu?!

- Eu… – Hana hesitou. Talvez não fosse uma boa ideia dizer que estava com o pai de Kyouya – Eu estou perto do hotel. Desculpa sair sem avisar.

- E sozinha, né?! Cabeçuda! Não faz mais isso! – Anastácia tinha um tom aliviado apesar de estar perceptivelmente brava.

- Anny, o que houve?

Silêncio.

- Seguinte. – Hana conferiu a hora – Eu vou voltar pro hotel, aí a gente conversa. Pode ser?

Anastácia suspirou e concordou. Então as duas desligaram e Hana voltou para a mesa.


	39. Chapter 39

Hana tinha ido até o quarto de Anastácia para as duas conversarem, já que Kyouya tinha combinado uma reunião no próprio quarto sobre o plano de Tamaki a respeito de Nanako. Anastácia estava sentada na própria cama, enquanto Hana tinha se jogado sobre a de Kaoru. As duas pareciam preocupadas com algo, mas Hana foi a primeira a perguntar o que tinha acontecido.

- Eu meio que briguei com o Kaoru hoje. – Anastácia suspirou – Fomos tomar um milk-shake pouco depois de você sair. A garçonete ficou de gracinha pra cima dele e ele ficou irritado.

- E você? Fez o que? – Hana tinha deitado de bruços e balançava as pernas, que estavam dobradas para cima. A bota estava no pé da cama.

- Eu fiquei quieta, ué. Eu sabia que ele não ia ficar de graça de volta. Mas aí, na hora de pagar, ele ficou de gracinha com a mulher que tava no caixa. E ainda fez parecer que a culpa foi minha.

- Anny, qual é, você sabe que é meio sua. É mais dele por ser idiota, mas você sabe o que levou ele a fazer isso.

Anastácia suspirou. Ela sabia a resposta, mas não queria dizer.

- Você não ficou com ciúme. Não deu a atenção que ele queria. – Hana se sentou na cama de pernas cruzadas e fitou a amiga – Como um bom menino, ele fez o que foi preciso pra ter atenção. Ele precisava que você se incomodasse. E ele sabia que você ia ver se ele ficasse de gracinha. Mesmo que vocês não estivessem na fila com ele. Você ia virar, nem que fosse pra conferir se já era a vez deles. Mas, quando você não se mostrou incomodada e, como uma boa _mulher_, não correu atrás, ele se sentiu inseguro. Ele provavelmente esperava que você fosse agir como uma boa _garota_ e ficar de manha pra cima dele depois de ver a cena no caixa.

Anastácia se deixou cair de costas na cama.

- Qual é, você _realmente_ precisava que eu te dissesse tudo isso? – Hana tinha um tom descrente.

- Mais ou menos. – Anny suspirou – Eu imaginei que fosse isso, mas ouvir de alguém confirma.

Hana soltou uma risadinha.

- Claro que é isso. Depois do rolo com o John, como vocês ainda não assumiram compromisso, ele deve estar morrendo de medo de que aconteça alguma coisa e ele te perca. Vocês deviam conversar.

- Bom. – Anastácia tornou a se sentar e olhou para a amiga – E você? O que ficou fazendo?

- Ah, eu… – Hana desviou o olhar, vasculhando o quarto em algum ponto para se focar – Eu… Fui almoçar.

- Almoçar _com quem_, Hana?

Hana suspirou.

- O pai do Kyouya.

- Você _fez o que_? – a voz de Anastácia subiu alguns tons por causa da incredulidade.

- Shhhhhhhh. Que droga, Anny! – Hana afundou o rosto no travesseiro – Ele me chamou para almoçar, disse que queria conversar. E eu fui, ué. Mas foi legal até. Apesar de achar que ele não tem lá a melhor das imagens sobre mim. Eu ganho pontos por tê-lo conhecido quando estava com o Matheu?

Anastácia ria um pouco com o desespero da amiga.

- Olha, até pode ganhar. Sei lá, se ele achar que é maturidade da sua parte. Você explicou por que estava com o menino?

Hana assentiu com a cabeça e fez um resumo da conversa.

- Olha, talvez você tenha dito um pouco demais. – Anastácia suspirou – Mas agora já foi. E você já falou com o Kyouya?

- Também acho que saiu demais, mas até parece que eu tava pensando muito na hora. – Hana revirou os olhos – E ainda não. Achei que seria mais importante ver como você estava antes.

- Então fale logo, porque, se ele descobrir pelo pai…

Hana suspirou.

- To sabendo. Eu vou falar.

Naquele momento, alguém abriu a porta. As duas se viraram imediatamente, encontrando uma Catarina agarrada à própria mala e um Kaoru levemente surpreso atrás. Hana franziu o cenho. _"Se a Cat ta aqui, isso significa…"_, ela se levantou e foi até o ruivo. Antes que alguém pudesse protestar, ela o puxou para o corredor. Sua voz saía brava, entredentes, com uma raiva contida, mas quase palpável ao mesmo tempo.

- Nem pense em mudar de quarto.

Catarina tinha se juntado à Anastácia e as duas observavam da porta.

- Por que não? – Kaoru parecia não se abalar.

- Porque, _moleque_ – Hana sentia certa satisfação ao chamar o ruivo daquele jeito –, vocês vão conversar, se entender e voltar à relação de sempre. Você não vai tomar _nenhuma decisão_ enquanto não sentar e conversar com a Anny.

Kaoru revirou os olhos e passou por Hana. Anastácia suspirou.

- Suas coisas estão exatamente onde você deixou. – Anny se deitou na cama e pegou um livro para ler.

Kaoru parou no meio do caminho. A indiferença na voz de Anastácia o tinha atravessado como uma lâmina afiada. E aquilo doía. _"Por que parece que ela desistiu de se importar…?"_, ele olhou por cima do ombro para a morena e suspirou. Hana continuava na porta, com os braços cruzados diante do corpo e encarando o ruivo. Catarina tinha se apoiado na parede, olhando de um para o outro dos amigos. Kaoru suspirou de novo após alguns minutos e se virou para o trio.

- Desculpa te meter nisso, Cat. – ele sorriu pra loira.

- Então não vamos trocar de quarto? – ela tinha um tom levemente animado que fez o peito dos outros apertar.

- Não, não vamos. – Kaoru pegou as botas de Hana e levou até ela sem dizer nada.

Hana pegou os sapatos e saiu do quarto com Catarina atrás.

- Ta tudo bem entre eles? – a loira tinha um tom curioso que era quase infantil.

Hana sorriu e afagou os cachos da amiga.

- Vai ficar.

Catarina sorriu de volta.

* * *

Kaoru se sentou na cama, olhando Anastácia com uma expressão emburrada.

- Olha… – a garota baixou o livro e virou o rosto para o ruivo – Você não precisava ficar inseguro só porque eu não fiquei com ciúme.

Kaoru desviou o olhar, mas não respondeu.

- E você _definitivamente_ não precisava ficar de gracinha com a mulher no caixa. – Anny se sentou, sorrindo de canto ao acrescentar – Foi tudo por que você queria atenção?

Kaoru resmungou alguma coisa. Anastácia riu de canto e foi até o rapaz, colocando uma mão sobre as mechas ruivas e lhe acariciando. Ele sorriu de canto, passando os braços ao redor da cintura da garota e a puxou para perto. Anny retribuiu passando os braços por cima dos ombros de Kaoru e continuou a lhe afagar o cabelo.

- Eu fui um idiota, eu sei. – ele tinha um tom arrependido ao falar.

- Foi mesmo. – ela sorria e seu tom de voz deixava isso claro.

- Mas eu realmente achei que você não se importava.

- Eu sei. É claro que eu não gosto que fiquem de gracinha em cima de você, mas eu confio em você, Kaoru. Eu sei que você não vai fazer bobagem.

O ruivo afrouxou o abraço e levantou o rosto. Anny abaixou para poder olhar o garoto nos olhos.

- Eu acho que devíamos definir que tipo de relação vamos levar. – Anastácia apertou levemente a bochecha de Kaoru, que grunhiu alguma coisa em resposta apenas de brincadeira.

Quando a garota riu, ele sorriu de canto.

- Eu também acho. Então… – ele fingiu parar para pensar por um instante, apesar de já saber o que queria – Aceita namorar comigo?

Anastácia, apesar de ser exatamente o que queria ouvir, corou com a pergunta, mas sorria largamente ao responder que aceitava.

* * *

Hana estava deitada na própria cama, lendo uma revista que era oferecida na recepção do hotel enquanto esperava Kyouya sair do banho. A garota pensava em como ia introduzir o assunto sobre o almoço que tivera com o pai do rapaz. E como contaria o que aconteceu. _"Acho que é mais fácil falar tudo de uma vez. Dizer que eu aceitei porque… Bom, eu aceitei porque sou curiosa, mas essa não parece uma boa justificativa"_, ela suspirou. Aquilo seria mais difícil do que ela achava.

Kyouya saiu do banheiro com a toalha nos ombros e o peito descoberto. Hana apenas afundou o rosto na revista, maldizendo o rapaz mentalmente. _"Ele tem que ajudar MUITO ainda por cima, né?! Meu deus! O que eu fiz pra merecer isso?!"_, ela se virou para o lado oposto ao que Kyouya estava, respirando fundo. O moreno pareceu notar.

- Algum problema, Hana?

"_Ah, ta. Nunca me chama pelo nome. De repente, parece que adora! Meu deus, por que logo comigo?! Eu não podia gostar de alguém mais fácil de entender?!"_, ela respirou fundo e se virou para Kyouya. Estava determinada a falar sobre o almoço quando percebeu que ele ainda tinha o peito descoberto. Imediatamente, ela sentiu o rosto ferver.

- Põe uma blusa, droga! – ela jogou o travesseiro no moreno, que apenas se desviou. Hana afundou o rosto no colchão.

Kyouya sorriu de canto.

- Incomoda tanto assim? – ele se abaixou para pegar uma garrafa de água no frigobar.

- I-incomoda! Põe alguma coisa! – Hana sentia vontade de levantar e bater no rapaz.

Kyouya riu levemente com a resposta. Hana pareceu surpresa. _"Ele… Riu? Ok, isso é um progresso. Ele me chama pelo nome e ri. Da minha cara, ok, mas é alguma coisa. Não é? Meu deus, por que eu não me apaixonei por alguém menos complicado?!"_, ela suspirou. Era melhor falar de uma vez.

- Eu almocei com o seu pai. – _"Isso, idiota, fala assim mesmo. Como se você tivesse convidado o coroa pra comer. Arruma isso"_ – Digo, ele…

Kyouya tinha se levantado e encarava Hana com desconforto.

- Por que você almoçou com o meu pai?

- Ele… Ele me convidou e disse que… – ela engoliu em seco – Disse que queria conversar sobre… Ele disse algo sobre eu ter uma opinião… – _"Cala a boca! Muda isso!"_ – Uma opinião muito sólida sobre as coisas e ele ficou interessado.

Kyouya se manteve em silêncio.

- Eu pensei em recusar, mas…

- Por que não recusou? – o tom dele era distante e Hana não conseguiu identificar nenhuma emoção.

- Eu queria entender o motivo de ele ter te chamado aqui. – Hana suspirou – Achei que seria melhor se eu te contasse em vez de você descobrir pelo seu pai.

- Então por que não me avisou antes? – Kyouya desviou os orbes negros para a garota, que sentiu um arrepio lhe correr pelas costas.

- Porque eu achei que você tentaria me impedir. – ela engoliu em seco – Eu achei que você não ia querer que eu tivesse qualquer contato com o seu pai.

Kyouya não respondeu.

- Eu sei que ele é exigente. Se não fosse, você não se esforçaria tanto. – ela baixou os olhos para as próprias mãos. Sentia-se nervosa, como se algo muito ruim estivesse para acontecer – Eu… Eu não acho que você acredite… – _"Ta ficando confusoooo. Respira fundo, se acalma e começa de novo"_. Hana respirou fundo antes de continuar – Você não acredita que ele vá aceitar nosso relacionamento, não é…?

Kyouya parou com a garrafa a meio caminho da boca. Ele não se lembrava de ter dito nada a respeito. Os outros integrantes provavelmente não falariam também. A menos que o pai tivesse dito alguma coisa a respeito – seria improvável, mas não impossível –, ele não entendia de onde Hana podia ter tirado a ideia. Ele fechou a garrafinha de água e calmamente perguntou por que ela achava aquilo.

- Porque… Senão esse tipo de coisa não seria tão mais difícil para você. – ela levantou os olhos para o rapaz, se surpreendendo ao ver que ele tinha caminhado até a cama dela – E-eu… Eu talvez tenha falado alguma coisa…

Kyouya não a deixou terminar. Antes que Hana pudesse reagir, ele tinha se abaixado e lhe beijado. Não como na noite anterior, mas um selinho demorado. Quando o moreno se afastou, a garota precisou respirar fundo. _"Por que de repente isso parece tão natural pra ele?! Por que essa inversão de papéis?! Isso é errado! Errado! Muito!"_, ela respirou fundo mais uma vez e olhou para Kyouya, que vestia a blusa do pijama.

- Não importa o quanto você disse a ele. Importa o que ele vai criar a partir disso. Então me diga, sobre o que vocês conversaram? – Kyouya tinha um ar sério, o que facilitou para Hana.

A garota se ajeitou sobre a cama e contou sobre o almoço, sem deixar nenhum detalhe de fora. Kyouya ouvia tudo com paciência, em um silêncio profundo. Vez ou outra, ele franzia o cenho, mas não interrompia o relato. Quando a garota terminou, o moreno ainda ficou alguns minutos pensando. Por fim, ele apenas se levantou e foi até a garota, lhe afagando as mechas escuras. Estava receoso de que o pai tentasse usar a garota para conseguir que ele fizesse alguma coisa, mas o que estava feito estava feito. Hana talvez devesse ter falado menos. _"Mas ele gosta de desafios e… Bom, ela _é_ um desafio. Vai contra muito do que a família Ootori segue. Especialmente a parte de pensar várias vezes antes de agir"_, Kyouya tornou a se sentar na cama. _"Vai ser interessante ver como ele vai lidar com isso"_, o moreno sorriu de canto.

- O que foi…? – Hana engoliu em seco ao ver o sorriso do outro.

- Nada. Apenas vá dormir. Amanhã é nosso último dia em Barcelona e você não parece ter aproveitado muito. – ele se ajeitou na cama e esperou que ela fizesse o mesmo antes de apagar a luz.

Hana se manifestou após alguns minutos de silêncio.

- Kyouya… – ela recebeu um "hm" em resposta, de forma que continuou – Como você definiria a nossa relação…?

Ele sorriu de canto. Imaginava que ela fosse perguntar de novo.

- Depende de como você vai responder. – ele acendeu a luz e se sentou, olhando para Hana com um sorriso de canto.

A garota sentiu as bochechas ficarem rosadas, mas se sentou na cama e olhou para o rapaz de volta como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

Ele sorriu com satisfação.

- O que você acha que é?

Hana sentia o rosto esquentando.

- Eu acho que você vai me contar. – ela se levantou e foi até ele, se sentando ao seu lado. Kyouya apenas a acompanhou com o olhar – Não vai?

O moreno lhe afagou as mechas negras antes de responder.

- Você quer dar um nome para a relação que nós temos.

Hana concordou com a cabeça.

- "Namoro". – ele falava como se fosse a coisa mais natural, fazendo Hana corar mais.


	40. Chapter 40

Naquela noite, Anastácia e Kaoru, assim como Hana e Kyouya, dormiram abraçados. Ou melhor, os três primeiros dormiram, porque o moreno não conseguia pregar o olho. A conversa com Hani e Kaoru – Mori também estava no quarto, mas praticamente não se manifestou – continuava a lhe vir a mente. Kyouya suspirou, repassando a cena mentalmente mais uma vez.

* * *

_- Kyo-chan, você não acha que deveria falar com a Hana-chan? – Hani tinha uma curiosidade inocente na voz._

_- Por que eu deveria fazer isso? – Kyouya tinha um tom levemente indiferente._

_- Ela parece desconfortável com alguma coisa, você não acha?_

_O moreno franziu o cenho. De fato, o sumiço repentino era estranho. E ela ainda não tinha ido falar com ele desde que voltaram para o hotel. Hani continuou._

_- Você já contou a ela como se sente, mas vocês chegaram a decidir que tipo de relação teriam?_

_Kyouya precisou pensar. Hana tinha perguntado como ele definia a relação que tinham e ele não disse nada além do óbvio. Seria possível que ela quisesse saber o tipo de relação que os dois tinham na visão dele? Era provável. Kyouya suspirou. Hani entendeu o gesto como uma negativa._

_- A Hana-chan não vai aguentar essa indecisão para sempre, não acha, Kyo-chan? O que você quer?_

_Kyouya olhava algum ponto indefinido na parede. Ele queria continuar com a garota ao seu lado._

_- Você já pensou em pedi-la em namoro? – Hani sorria alegremente, sem se importar com o cenho franzido do moreno. Então ele se virou para Kaoru – E você, Kao-chan?_

_- Ah… Acho que eu estraguei tudo. – ele suspirou – Eu fiz uma coisa idiota. Eu pretendia perguntar a Anny se ela aceita ficar comigo antes de irmos embora, mas talvez seja melhor deixar para depois._

_Hani sorriu._

_- Talvez você precise de um tempo para pensar. – Hani queria dizer para o ruivo apenas esquecer daquilo até de manhã. Kaoru entendeu que devia se afastar de Anastácia – Você pode pedi-la em namoro quando as coisas se acalmarem. – Hani sorriu._

* * *

Kyouya respirou fundo. Ainda não tinha entendido como conseguiu definir a relação dele com Hana com tanta naturalidade, mas era bom.

* * *

Catarina, mais uma vez, tinha se aninhado na cama de Hikaru para dormir. O ruivo não reclamava, mas achava estranho. Ele entendia que ela andava tendo um sono agitado nos últimos dias e acordava assustada, mas ele não conseguia entender a razão por trás disso. Havia uma informação crucial que não lhe foi contada e ter consciência disso fazia seu peito apertar. Naquela noite, quando Catarina se sentou de repente na cama, Hikaru apenas a puxou de volta para si e a abraçou. Sentia as bochechas arderem, mas não se importou.

No escuro, Catarina desviou os orbes azuis para o amigo. Ela ainda tinha o coração acelerado, tanto pelo sono quanto pela demonstração de afeto do ruivo, mas sorria com o gesto. Assim como Hikaru não viu a alegria estampada no rosto da loira, ela não viu o cenho franzido em desconforto dele. _"O que diabos elas não estão nos contando?"_, Hikaru apertou levemente o abraço ao redor de Catarina, que tinha se aninhado em seu peito e voltava a dormir.

No dia seguinte, depois de colocarem o plano de Tamaki (o "Grande Plano _Dom Quixote_") em prática e Nanako ter conversado com o pai na noite anterior, Hikaru tinha um ar mais cansado do que o esperado. Catarina estranhou e perguntou o que tinha acontecido. O ruivo resmungou um "nada" em resposta. O rapaz estava esparramado na cama, acompanhando Catarina com o olhar enquanto ela arrumava as próprias coisas. As dele já estavam ajuntadas em um canto. Foram batidas na porta que fizeram o gêmeo mais velho sair do transe em que estava. Ele se levantou para ver quem era, encontrando um Kaoru sorridente.

- E essa cara de quem morreu e voltou? – Kaoru tinha um tom zombeteiro que fez Hikaru franzir o cenho – Bom, eu e a Anny já arrumamos as nossas coisas. E vocês?

Hikaru olhou para trás. Catarina estava com dificuldade em fechar a mala.

- É a última? – ele foi até a loira e a ajudou a fechar a bagagem. Ela confirmou com a cabeça – Então acabamos. – ele pegou as próprias coisas e a chave de quarto quando saíram.

- Os outros também já estão com tudo pronto, falta só o Tono e a Haruhi. – o gêmeo mais novo andava abraçado com a morena e os dois pareciam perfeitamente confortáveis com a situação. Catarina sentiu uma pontada de inveja, mas sorriu com a cena.

- Acho que devíamos apressá-los e… – Hikaru se interrompeu ao ver Nanako no corredor – Carmem-san!

Os outros três olharam na direção em que Hikaru ia animado.

- Oh, estava indo ver vocês agora mesmo! – a mulher sorriu – E onde está o resto do grupo? – ela carregava uma sacola nos braços.

- Estamos indo vê-los agora mesmo! – Kaoru parou ao lado do irmão, sorrindo de volta – Por que não vem conosco?

Nanako concordou com a cabeça e logo os cinco se puseram a andar. Passaram primeiro no quarto de Kyouya e Hana, mas apenas a garota estava lá. Kyouya tinha ido falar com Tamaki. Os gêmeos deram de ombros. Então passaram no quarto de Mori e Mei, indo ver em seguida Hani e Jenna. Com todos reunidos, foram para o quarto de Haruhi, onde Tamaki tinha acabado de entrar para ver se a garota precisava de ajuda com a bagagem.

- Tono! Haruhi! – os gêmeos falavam em uníssono – A Carmem-san está aqui.

A mulher se adiantou, pedindo desculpa pelo trabalho dado e distribuindo as lembrancinhas que tinha comprado para o grupo. Após conversarem um pouco, ela olhou ao redor, estranhando que Kyouya não estivesse lá. Tamaki sorriu de canto e disse que Kyouya tinha sido chamado no quarto do pai. Nanako ficou com um ar preocupado, assim como Hana. _"Acho que é bobagem minha, mas… Pode ser por causa do almoço de ontem…?"_, Hana se sentou sobre a cama de Haruhi e observou o grupo. Tamaki conversava com Nanako.

- Será que ele vai levar uma bronca…? – ela tinha um tom preocupado.

- Claro que não… – o tom de Tamaki era tranquilizador – Eu acho que é justamente o contrário.

* * *

- O senhor Shouji retirou a condição do casamento. – Yoshio tinha um ar tranquilo ao falar com Kyouya, tomando uma xícara de chá – Mesmo assim, ele ainda deseja formar nossa parceria. Disse que é para se desculpar por nos fazer vir até aqui e sua filha nos causar tantos problemas.

Kyouya ouvia o pai em silêncio. O plano do pai tinha saído como o planejado apesar da bagunça de Tamaki e os outros. Quando o rapaz se virou para sair, o pai o deteve o chamando novamente. Kyouya se virou, olhando para seu progenitor sem deixar transparecer a leve curiosidade que sentia.

- Espero que você não esteja apenas perdendo tempo com aquela garota. – Yoshio se servia de mais chá ao falar.

Kyouya tinha fechado a mão com força no bolso da calça, mas sua voz saía firme.

- Não há nada com o que você precise se preocupar, meu pai.

O homem sorriu, fitando as costas do filho enquanto Kyouya se retirava.

* * *

No caminho para o aeroporto, o grupo conversava animado. Haruhi tinha posto a teoria de Kyouya sobre a empolgação de Tamaki em prática e se sentia satisfeita por tê-la comprovado. O loiro ficou quieto em grande parte do caminho. Durante o voo, praticamente todos tinham adormecido. Kaoru e Anny estavam dormindo abraçados, com uma Catarina encolhida e enrolada na coberta do lado. Diante da loira, Hani se divertia comendo bolos e mais bolos, enquanto, ao lado do primo, Mori ouvia o que uma Mei empolgada tinha a dizer com um sorriso de canto.

Hikaru olhou ao redor. Tamaki e Haruhi estavam no fundo do avião, dormindo sob uma coberta suficientemente grande. Mais à frente, Kyouya estava sentado ao lado de Hana e olhava pela janela com um sorriso discreto de canto. A garota desenhava alguma coisa em um caderninho que sempre levava na bolsa. Jenna tinha se levantado para ir ao banheiro. Hikaru se sentou diante de Kyouya e Hana e respirou fundo antes de falar.

- O que aconteceu com a Catarina? – ele tinha o tom sério e Hana olhou para ele com uma alegria repentina.

"_Que bonitinho ele se preocupando!"_, ela fechou o caderno e o colocou sobre o colo.

- Por que a pergunta? – ela sorria de canto.

Kyouya tinha se virado para o amigo, ouvindo a conversa se desenrolar em silêncio.

- Nas duas noites em que passamos aqui, ela acordou assustada e teve dificuldade pra voltar a dormir. Ela não conseguia dormir sozinha. – o ruivo suspirou. Era bom irem com um avião particular para os lugares. Podiam conversar do que quisessem sem se preocuparem com curiosos.

Hana suspirou e se ajeitou no banco.

- Foi há muito tempo… E isso a marcou de tal forma que ela não consegue suportar a ideia de perder as pessoas. Por isso, quando Jenna sumiu semana passada, não podíamos deixar a Cat perceber. Por isso, sempre que algum desentendimento acontece, nós nos preocupamos em mostrar a ela que ninguém vai abandoná-la. – Hana baixou o olhar para as próprias mãos.

Hikaru se ajeitou no banco. O que aquilo tudo queria dizer? Por acaso a garota tinha perdido alguém de um jeito dramático?

- Ela tinha mais ou menos dez anos. Onze, talvez. Os pais dela se davam bem, mas… Um dia, de forma totalmente repentina, o pai dela saiu de casa com malas feitas. Ele estava deixando a família. Catarina nunca soube o motivo. Nem qualquer uma de nós. Ele apenas foi embora. – Hana tinha uma dor profunda saindo com as palavras. Ela não tinha como entender o que a loira sentia em relação a tudo aquilo porque nunca passara pela experiência. Mas ver o que isso tinha causado na amiga fazia o peito de Hana apertar – Desde então, ela evita se apegar às pessoas. Mas é difícil. Ela tenta não se aproximar rápido demais dos outros, mas isso não é algo que a gente possa controlar exatamente.

Hikaru franziu o cenho. Ele e o irmão tinham sido criados passando de uma babá a outra. Não tinham conhecido o significado de crescer com os pais dando atenção o tempo todo. Para ele e Kaoru, era normal que as pessoas viessem e fossem. Aquilo estava mudando, mas era um processo lento. E não mudaria a criação de desapego que os gêmeos tiveram. Mas Catarina tinha sido criada tendo os dois progenitores ao seu lado durante a infância. Ver um deles partindo de repente a tinha quebrado de forma irreparável. Hana respirou fundo e continuou.

- Alguns anos atrás, a mãe dela adoeceu. Catarina não sabia o que fazer com a mãe internada por meses no hospital. O fardo que foi colocado em seus ombros de repente era pesado demais. Nós tentamos ajudar como podíamos. A Cat não sabe disso, mas… Um dia, eu e a Anny fomos ver a mãe dela sozinhas. Queríamos poder fazer mais pela Cat, pela mãe dela. Mas tudo que recebemos foi um "obrigada" e uma breve explicação do que tinha acontecido. A mãe dela sabia que não ia melhorar. Ela _não queria_ melhorar. Desde que tinha perdido o marido, ela vinha deixando de tomar medicamentos essenciais para sua saúde. Seus órgãos estavam no limite. Ela tinha envelhecido depressa. Ela não aguentava mais levar a vida sem o marido. Mas não podia deixar a Cat pra trás de repente. Não… Ela não suportaria deixar _uma criança_ para trás. Então, quando achou que a Cat já estava grande o suficiente, ela abdicou de toda a medicação que tomava. No hospital, os médicos reconheciam que a mulher não tinha muita chance, mas tentavam fazer tudo para ajudar. Ninguém dizia nada, mas a gente sabia que logo menos a Cat perderia também a mãe. Quando entramos na faculdade, decidimos morar juntas para que ela não precisasse voltar para uma casa vazia. – Hana engoliu em seco, empurrando o nó em sua garganta para o fundo – Mas ela ainda vive com medo de ser deixada para trás… Ela se sentiu abandonada pelos pais. Ela provavelmente tem um vazio irreparável no peito. Mesmo com todos os esforços, existem coisas que nós não podemos curar. – ela levantou o olhar para Hikaru – Por isso, Hikaru, se você não tiver planos de ficar ao lado dela, independentemente do tipo de relação que haja entre vocês, é melhor deixar isso claro logo.

O ruivo se surpreendeu ao perceber que chorava ao final da história. Ele secou o rosto com a manga da blusa e se levantou sem dizer nada. Hana suspirou e afundou na cadeira. Kyouya passou um braço ao redor da garota e lhe beijou o topo da cabeça. Sua voz saía calma e Hana sorriu de canto quando o rapaz disse que Hikaru saberia o que fazer. Ela realmente queria acreditar naquilo, mas não conseguia confiar tanto no ruivo. Não àquele ponto. Kyouya tornou a olhar pela janela, mas não tinha soltado a morena. Hana acabou adormecendo apoiada no ombro do rapaz.

Hikaru, depois de ouvir a história de Catarina, sentia o peito apertar. Ele não tinha planos de ficar nos Estados Unidos depois daquele ano. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, ele não queria passar o tempo que tinha ali sem estar com Catarina. _"Ficar com ela apenas por esse ano… Isso não seria errado…? Eu não posso levá-la ao Japão quando o ano acabar. Seria errado obrigá-la a fazer qualquer coisa desse tipo… O mais certo seria abrir mão de tudo isso, não é? Continuarmos apenas como amigos. Vai ser mais fácil para ela suportar depois, não é?"_, ele parou no meio do corredor. Pretendia se sentar em um assento vazio no fundo do avião e pensar com calma, mas não conseguia raciocinar direito.

Catarina abriu os olhos devagar, notando Hikaru parado ao seu lado. A garota esfregou os olhos para espantar o sono e levantou o rosto para ele. O ruivo tinha o cenho franzido, mas não tinha mais nenhum sinal das lágrimas que caíram. Catarina balançou a mão na frente do rosto do rapaz, o que pareceu assustá-lo. A loira riu e se levantou, se espreguiçando. Hikaru suspirou e pegou a garota pela mão. Catarina se assustou, mas não protestou. Apenas acompanhou o gêmeo mais velho até o fundo da aeronave e se sentou no banco em frente ao que o ruivo tinha escolhido.

Ele respirou fundo ante de começar a falar.

- Cat, eu sei o que aconteceu com você. – ele fechou as mãos com certa força no colo – E eu acho que… Seria injusto com você… – ele respirou fundo. Aquele garoto egoísta de sempre de repente parecia um passado distante – Se nós… – _"Por que isso é tão difícil de dizer?!"_, ele respirou fundo mais uma vez e recomeçou – Eu gosto de você. –Hikaru sentiu as bochechas ferverem e tinha baixado o olhar, de forma que não viu que Catarina tinha ficado vermelha também – Eu… Eu realmente gosto de você. Mas eu não pretendo ficar nos Estados Unidos sempre. E não quero que você se sinta obrigada a ir para o Japão. – ele falava depressa e tinha consciência de que não era algo bom, mas não conseguia desacelerar. De repente, tudo em sua cabeça estava confuso e, se ele parasse para pensar, perderia toda a coragem que tinha reunido – Por isso, eu não tenho certeza do que devemos fazer. Eu quero ficar com você, mas seria só até o final do ano. E isso parece errado. Eu não quero que você se sinta presa a mim.

Catarina sorriu e se abaixou diante do ruivo. Era bonitinho vê-lo se preocupando tanto. E todo aquele discurso tinha espantado o medo de que o sentimento fosse unilateral. Ela apoiou as mãos nos joelhos de Hikaru e esperou que os orbes cor de mel se focassem nos azuis dela antes de falar. Ela sorria de canto e sua voz saía levemente animada.

- Ta tudo bem. Você não precisa pensar nisso.

Hikaru sorriu de canto. Apesar de a garota ter um ar de "bichinho de estimação" – e as amigas não ajudavam muito a mudar essa imagem, porque geralmente faziam alguma coisa que remetia a uma relação dono-animal –, ela tinha maturidade suficiente para entender como lidar com a situação. Hikaru imaginou que ela, assim como ele, estava evitando pensar no que aconteceria no final. Aquela frase dela, na verdade, dizia exatamente isso. O ruivo acariciou as mechas loiras da amiga, mas não falou nada.

- Eu também gosto de você. – ela estava corada e tinha desviado o olhar.

Hikaru sentiu-se travar. As bochechas, que ainda não tinham voltado ao normal, tornaram a ferver. Catarina respirou fundo antes de continuar.

- Eu nunca imaginei que algum de vocês tinha planos de continuar nos Estados Unidos depois que esse ano acabasse. Foi pra passar apenas um ano que vocês vieram, afinal. – ela tornou a olhar para o ruivo – Por isso, eu acho que a gente não precisa pensar no final.

As palavras de Hana ecoaram na cabeça do ruivo. _"'Se você não tiver planos de ficar ao lado dela, independentemente do tipo de relação que haja entre vocês, é melhor deixar isso claro logo'. Mas… E se eu não tiver definido planos…?"_, ele acariciou a bochecha de Catarina, que pareceu ficar ainda mais sem graça e abaixou o olhar. _"Mas eu realmente quero passar esse ano com ela. Isso não é o bastante?"_, ele levantou o rosto da garota para si, sorrindo de canto ao falar.

- Eu quero que você saiba que eu me preocupo com você.

Catarina sorriu largamente ao responder, ainda com as bochechas coradas.

- Eu também me importo com você, Hikaru.

O ruivo beijou a testa de Catarina e fez sinal para ela se sentar no banco ao seu lado. Depois que a garota se ajeitou, ele respirou fundo e tornou a falar. Catarina sentiu o rosto ferver ainda mais quando o ruivo fez o pedido de namoro, visivelmente constrangido. Aquilo não era algo com que ele estava acostumado e a reação de Catarina – que ficou vários minutos gaguejando sem dizer coisa com coisa – o pegou desprevenido. Quando a loira conseguiu raciocinar ao menos um pouco, ela sorriu de canto e respondeu um "sim" embaraçado. Hikaru sorriu aliviado e puxou a garota para si.

* * *

Quando o avião pousou, as garotas não deixaram passar a cena de Hikaru e Catarina dormindo abraçados. Hana e Anastácia se entreolharam com um sorriso de canto satisfeito. Hana sentia-se aliviada e temerosa ao mesmo tempo. _"Mas eles devem ter decidido levar o relacionamento como der"_, ela olhou para o restante dos amigos. Apenas Mei e Mori não estavam "oficialmente resolvidos". _"Tem o Mitsukuni também, mas… Eu realmente não consigo vê-lo em um relacionamento amoroso com alguém"_, ela suspirou e pegou as coisas no bagageiro. Kyouya estranhou.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Ah, só pensando… Todo mundo parece resolvido, mas… Eu não vejo o Mitsukuni em um relacionamento com alguém. É uma ideia… Estranha.

Kyouya ajeitou os óculos ao responder.

- Tem uma garota no Clube de Magia Negra da nossa escola que gosta dele.

Hana deixou a mala cair.

- Oi?! – ela olhava para o moreno como se não acreditasse na história. Kyouya não entendia a reação da garota – Isso… Isso é… Isso é extremamente… Fofo! – ela sorriu largamente e tinha um brilho empolgado nos olhos.

Kyouya arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Se você diz…

Anastácia se aproximou dos dois, rindo da empolgação da amiga.

- Que bicho te mordeu, menina? – ela cruzou os braços e olhou de forma questionadora para Kyouya. O rapaz, por sua vez, apenas pegou as próprias coisas e saiu. Anny revirou os olhos – Sério, como você foi gostar… Daquilo?

Hana riu de canto e pegou a mala de mão que carregava.

- Ele não é uma má pessoa, ok? – ela viu a amiga revirar os olhos mais uma vez – É sério, Anny. – apesar de tudo, Hana ria da situação – Ele pode ser uma graça quando quer.

- Se você diz, eu acredito. – Anastácia deu de ombros.

- Aliás… – Hana ficou com um tom mais sério, o que alarmou a outra – Eu contei sobre a Cat pro Hikaru.

Anastácia sorriu de canto. Era bom que o ruivo soubesse daquilo.


	41. Chapter 41

Os dias depois da viagem à Espanha tinham passado depressa, de forma que o Natal estava extremamente próximo. Perceber isso fez com que Hana e Catarina entrassem em estado de choque. Anastácia não entendia a razão daquilo.

- Assim, é natural que o próximo feriado seja Natal. – ela cruzou os braços diante do corpo e se ajeitou no sofá.

Milagrosamente, naquele final de semana, as garotas estavam sozinhas em casa.

- Eu sei, mas chegou tão rápido! Nos anos passados, o tempo andou mais devagar! – Hana tinha certo desespero na voz.

- Na verdade, não. É só você que está empolgada demais por ter conseguido um namorado (estranho) e não viu o tempo passar. – Anny se divertia com a reação da amiga.

- Nesse ano temos que comprar mais presentes então…?! – Catarina tinha afundado o rosto na almofada que abraçava.

Jenna resolveu se manifestar.

- Por que não trocamos só entre nós? Aí cada uma compra pro próprio namorado e, de resto, fazemos amigo secreto. Assim ficam sendo só dois presentes a mais em vez de… Sete.

As garotas pareceram pensar a respeito por um breve momento.

- Jenna, isso é genial! – Hana e Catarina falavam em uníssono, empolgadas.

- Aliás… – Anastácia pegou o notebook que estava sobre a mesa de centro da sala e abriu o e-mail – Nossas mães vão vir para o Natal. Pelo que eu entendi, vão passar conosco a virada de 24 para 25 e aproveitar o resto do tempo até depois do Ano Novo para passear.

Hana sorriu e olhou para Catarina. Anastácia fez o mesmo. No começo, elas se preocupavam com como a loira podia reagir a reuniões familiares, mas todos tinham se esforçado para que ela não se sentisse excluída. Como os pais das garotas tinham ficado bastante próximos com o tempo, parecia mais que todos faziam parte de uma grande família. E Catarina adorava aquilo.

- A gente pode fazer um jantar para todo mundo então. – a voz de Mei era pensativa – Aí chamamos os rapazes e Haruhi e eles podem conhecer nossos pais.

- Mei, você não ta deixando nada passar, não…? – Hana tinha um tom descrente.

- O que? – a outra tinha um ar inocente, olhando sem entender para Hana.

Anastácia suspirou.

- Bom, vamos ter que adiantar os planos de apresentá-los para nossos pais. Uma semana é tempo suficiente para o preparo psicológico? – apesar da situação inesperada, Anny parecia se divertir.

- Vai ter que ser. – Jenna era quem mais se divertia – Vou chamar o Nathan também.

* * *

As garotas chamaram os amigos após organizarem as coisas para o sorteio do amigo secreto. Estavam todos na sala, com Anastácia em pé diante deles e Hana sentada ao seu lado organizando alguns papéis. A primeira explicava como tinham planejado a troca de presentes do Natal enquanto a segunda entregava os papéis para cada um com os respectivos nomes. Quando todos tinham um papel e uma caneta em mãos, Anastácia concluiu.

- Para ninguém precisar se preocupar com o que vai comprar, cada um vai escrever o que quer no papelzinho com o próprio nome. Depois nós sorteamos e aí é cada um por si. – ela sorria animada. Os integrantes do Host se entreolharam como se não entendessem qual era o problema. Anastácia suspirou – Nós não somos ricas que nem vocês, é difícil comprar presente pra todo mundo. Andem, escrevam.

Quando todos tinham acabado, Anny e Hana recolheram os papéis e dobraram. Então Anastácia colocou tudo em um saquinho e, depois de misturados, os papéis foram distribuídos pelo grupo. A partir daquele momento era cada um por si para conseguir os presentes. Anastácia sorriu com satisfação ao ver quem tinha tirado. Aquilo podia ser interessante. Ela olhou para os amigos. Alguns tinham o cenho franzido, enquanto outros pareciam satisfeitos. _"Realmente, vai ser bem interessante…"_, ela se levantou, guardando o papel no bolso.

- Aliás, na véspera de Natal nós vamos fazer um jantar aqui em casa. É para todos virem. – ela sorriu e foi para a cozinha.

- E nossos pais vão estar aqui também, então vocês vão poder aproveitar para conhecê-los. – Hana completou, sem demonstrar a ansiedade que aquilo lhe causava.

Os gêmeos se entreolharam e então desviaram o olhar para Kyouya. O moreno ajeitou os óculos, com uma expressão de quem não entendeu a indireta. Hana riu. _"Quero só ver o que eles vão aprontar… Pode ser interessante juntar todo mundo"_, ela sorriu de canto. Precisaria de ajuda para comprar o presente de amigo secreto, mas aquilo não seria um problema. Ela já sabia a quem recorrer.

* * *

Durante a semana, o grupo se reuniu algumas vezes, geralmente para dividir as tarefas que faltavam para o jantar de Natal. Naquele dia, no entanto, tanto Hana quanto Anastácia passeavam pela cidade atrás dos presentes que comprariam, acompanhadas respectivamente por Kyouya e Kaoru. O moreno não parecia muito interessado, mas o ruivo se divertia. Jenna tinha ido ver Nathan, com quem ainda não tinha conseguido conversar direito sobre os planos de Natal. Catarina estava em casa, jogando algum videogame com Hikaru. Mei, por sua vez, tinha ido com Hani ver Mori treinar. Tamaki e Haruhi estavam no próprio apartamento vendo o filme que o loiro tanto queria.

Hana tinha levado Kyouya a um dos maiores shoppings da cidade. Pela época, estava lotado e eles andavam com dificuldade, o que parecia irritar o rapaz. Mas a garota olhava alegremente as vitrines decoradas, o que parecia acalmá-lo. _"Eu preciso conseguir dois presentes diferentes… Mas o que poderia ser bom…?"_, Kyouya olhava distraído a vitrine de uma livraria quando Hana se colocou ao seu lado. Ela falava com uma voz suave, sorrindo de canto enquanto olhava o pouco movimento que a loja tinha em comparação com o resto do shopping.

- É uma pena, não é? As pessoas não gostam mais de carregar livros. Pelo menos o movimento aqui ainda é suficientemente grande. – ela se virou para o moreno e sorriu mais largamente – Vamos entrar?

Kyouya não respondeu, de forma que a morena apenas se adiantou e entrou na livraria. O rapaz não viu muita escolha senão ir atrás. Hana olhava empolgada diversos títulos diferentes, separando uma pilha inicial de livros que gostaria de levar. Kyouya arqueou uma sobrancelha. Provavelmente ela e Anastácia eram as responsáveis por manter a variedade de títulos que tinham no escritório improvisado. Então, enquanto Hana selecionava o que iria levar para casa, ele pareceu ter uma ideia.

- Vai querer alguma coisa? – ela olhou para ele por um momento ao falar, logo voltando os olhos para os livros.

- Esses são os que você não vai levar? – ele pegou alguns dos livros à esquerda da garota. Hana concordou com a cabeça enquanto ele olhava os nomes. A maioria era policial, mas havia alguns mais filosóficos, outros que remetiam à história em diferentes campos do conhecimento – Você gosta de coisas bem diferentes entre si, hein?

Hana levantou o rosto para o moreno e sorriu.

- Bastante. Ultimamente eu tenho preferido mais os policiais, mas gosto de variar. Às vezes, um romance mais leve também é legal. – ela apontou para um dos livros que ainda não tinha certeza de que ia levar.

Kyouya parecia pensativo. Hana apenas voltou a olhar os livros, selecionando dois para levar. Ela tinha escolhido, dentre os últimos cinco que sobraram, com base no preço – geralmente, o fator principal na decisão – e pediu para Kyouya guardar o resto enquanto ela pagava. O moreno concordou. Aquela era uma boa oportunidade de comprar o presente de Natal da garota. Ele olhava os vários títulos, com um ar de dúvida, quando um livro no final da pilha lhe chamou a atenção.

"_Isso parece interessante"_, ele colocou o livro sob o braço e guardou o restante, indo pagar em seguida. Hana esperava por ele na porta da livraria, estranhando ao vê-lo com uma sacola. Eles tinham voltado a andar quando ela comentou que achava que ele não queria nada. Kyouya apenas sorriu de canto e a abraçou.

- Eu nunca disse que não queria.

Hana revirou os olhos, mas abraçou o rapaz de volta.

* * *

Anastácia andava com Kaoru pelo centro comercial da cidade, enfrentando o mesmo problema de muita gente na rua. A garota já tinha comprado os presentes para as amigas e para os pais, faltando apenas o de Kaoru e o de amigo secreto. Ela parou diante de uma loja de chocolates, parecendo empolgada com a variedade que eles apresentavam. Kaoru se divertia com a empolgação da garota.

- Vai levar algum? – ele abraçava Anastácia pela cintura.

- Claro! Especialmente pra Hana. Ela não produz nada se não tiver uma boa fonte de açúcar. – Anastácia riu e então puxou o ruivo para dentro da loja.

Kaoru olhava o movimento enquanto Anastácia escolhia os chocolates para levar. O lugar estava bastante cheio, o que surpreendeu o ruivo. Eles não costumavam passear pelas ruas nas épocas mais agitadas do ano. Muito menos em regiões mais populares. _"Se eu tivesse vindo sozinho, já tinha me perdido…"_, ele sorriu de canto, tornando a olhar para onde Anastácia estava.

Mas ela já não estava mais lá.

"_Essa não…!"_, ele olhou ao redor, passando pelas pessoas sem se preocupar com nada. A garota provavelmente não tinha saído, senão teria passado por ele. E ela não o deixaria para trás. Kaoru foi adentrando mais na loja, que de repente parecia maior do que ele imaginava, olhando em volta com certo desespero. Para seu alívio, a garota estava na filha do caixa. Quando ela o viu, com um alívio quase palpável estampado no rosto, sua voz tinha um tom zombeteiro.

- Achou que eu tinha te deixado para trás?

Kaoru se recompôs antes de responder, visivelmente sem graça.

- Mais ou menos isso…

Anastácia riu. _"Ele fica tão bonitinho todo preocupado desse jeito"_, ela olhou para as bochechas rosadas do ruivo e sorriu. Depois de pagar pelos chocolates, eles saíram da loja com as mãos enlaçadas e tornaram a passear pela rua. Anastácia às vezes comentava alguma coisa sobre uma loja ou outra ou então parava para ver a vitrine de uma joalheria. A garota adorava os acessórios, preferindo os mais simples e discretos. Kaoru imaginou se não seria uma boa ideia comprar alguma coisa do tipo como presente de Natal para ela.

Em um momento em que Anny foi comprar algo para comerem na lanchonete ao lado de uma joalheria, Kaoru aproveitou para comprar alguma coisa para a garota. Como já estavam com várias sacolas, ele não teria problema em esconder o pacotinho. Dependendo do que escolhesse, podia até deixar no bolso se precisasse. Quando a morena voltou, ele já tinha comprado o que queria e voltado para o ponto de encontro. Ela estendeu um cachorro-quente no palito para ele.

- Os americanos têm cada moda…

Anastácia revirou os olhos, mas se divertia. Então eles recomeçaram a andar, comendo o salgado sem pressa.

* * *

Jenna estava esparramada no sofá da sala de Nathan, esperando enquanto ele terminava de resolver alguma coisa no telefone. Já tinha falado meio por cima sobre o jantar que ela e as amigas fariam e ele parecia a favor da ideia. Mas ele também precisava ver os pais. Estavam acertando sobre os detalhes quando o telefone tocou. Por causa disso, a garota tinha procurado por algo para se distrair enquanto esperava, mas suas opções estavam se esgotando. _"Esse telefonema não vai acabar nunca?"_, ela suspirou. Tinha acabado de se ajeitar no sofá quando Nathan desligou o aparelho e se virou para ela.

- Onde paramos?

Jenna se sentou automaticamente.

- Estávamos vendo quando você veria seus pais.

- Quando _nós_ veríamos meus pais. – ele sorriu tranquilamente e se sentou diante dela – Apesar de você já os conhecer. Mais ou menos.

Jenna se lembrou de quando apareceu sem avisar na casa de Nathan, corando levemente. O homem riu levemente antes de continuar.

- Não quer ir comigo? – ele tinha a voz tranquila ao falar.

- N-não disse que não ia. – Jenna pigarreou, se recompondo – Só não esperava que fosse me chamar assim. Eu nem tive tempo de me preparar psicologicamente.

Nathan se divertia com as reações da garota.

- E o que vai querer de Natal?

- Uma noite com você. – a resposta direta dela o pegou desprevenido, mas logo os dois riam.

- Falando sério. O que quer que eu compre pra você?

- Mas eu _estou _falando sério. – ela sorriu com certa malícia – Podemos fazer algo diferente. E eu não preciso ganhar na noite de Natal. Pode ser depois.

Nathan se levantou e foi até o sofá, se sentando no braço do móvel. Jenna se levantou e apoiou a cabeça na perna dele. O homem começou a fazer cafuné na garota enquanto falava. Os dois continuaram a decidir os detalhes do fim de ano em uma conversa animada, definindo como e quando fariam a própria comemoração de Natal.

* * *

Em uma breve pausa que Catarina e Hikaru tinham feito na partida de videogame, a loira preparava pipoca para comerem. Mais pipoca, porque os dois já tinham devorado dois pacotes. Ela não se importava, mas sabia que não ia conseguir jantar. A loira estava distraída na cozinha quando Hikaru se sentou ao balcão e a chamou. Ele queria saber se ela não precisava comprar os presentes de Natal também. A loira respondeu que não, o que surpreendeu o ruivo.

- Você já comprou? E eu achando que você era a mais desligada.

- Ainda não, mas já sei onde comprar, então não preciso ficar me matando no meio dessa multidão que surge nessa época. – ela colocou a pipoca pronta no pote que estavam usando e estendeu para Hikaru – Deixa lá na sala. Eu vou pegar alguma coisa pra bebermos.

Hikaru concordou. Quando ele voltou para a cozinha, a loira tinha acabado de servir os refrigerantes. Ele a abraçou por trás, ficando em silêncio por um tempo. Catarina corou, mas não fez nada além de colocar os braços sobre os dele. Ficaram daquele jeito por alguns minutos até que Hikaru decidiu falar.

- E o que você quer ganhar de Natal?

Catarina se sentiu surpresa pela pergunta, parando para pensar por um instante.

- Tem um casaco… Mas eu não sei onde vende.

- Deixe-me ver… – Hikaru soltou a garota e se sentou em um dos bancos – Você compraria online.

Catarina riu sem graça.

- Bom… É. Eu posso te mostrar o site se você quiser. – quando o ruivo deu de ombros, dizendo que aceitava a ideia, ela foi rapidamente atrás do notebook. Quando voltou, começou a explicar como funcionava para ele – Então, essa é a categoria que eu mais gosto. Tem vários modelos. Eu prefiro casacos largos, então geralmente compro tamanho médio. – Hikaru riu com o comentário, o que fez a loira socá-lo levemente no ombro. Ela pigarreou e continuou – Quando você acabar, é só clicar aqui. Aí ele vai pedir os dados pra pagamento e entrega.

Hikaru concordou com a cabeça e falou para a garota voltar para o videogame. Ela fez cara de choro.

- Você vai me deixar sozinha…?

O ruivo sentiu as bochechas esquentarem. _"Por que ela tem que ficar tão bonitinha…?"_, ele respirou fundo e puxou a loira para si, beijando-a. Catarina sentiu o rosto ferver. Apesar de estarem namorando – e ela ainda não tinha se acostumado com aquilo – há quase um mês, a relação deles não tinha mudado muito. Então, quando Hikaru fazia alguma coisa mais "de casal", como Catarina costumava chamar, ela se sentia nervosa. Eventualmente se acostumaria, mas isso ainda não tinha acontecido. Ela só esperava que fosse logo.

Quando Hikaru a soltou, tinha um sorriso maroto no rosto. Catarina apenas se virou e foi para a sala, levando as bebidas. O ruivo se divertia, ignorando o próprio rubor. Não estava acostumado com aquilo, mas não se importava. Ele gostava de ver como a loira também parecia desacostumada com aquela situação, o que o fazia se sentir mais normal. _"Ou talvez sejamos um casal de estranhos, mas quem liga?"_, ele sorriu e voltou a olhar o site.

* * *

Mori estava treinando com o time da faculdade. Apesar da época, eles tinham dois treinos marcados naquela semana. Mei estava com Hani no fundo da arquibancada. O loirinho torcia animado, enquanto a garota via tudo em silêncio, mas com um sorriso de canto. Gostava de vê-lo jogando. Do jeito como ele parecia completo na quadra. Quando o apito final soou, Hani se levantou e puxou a garota pela mão.

- Vamos nos encontrar com Takashi na lanchonete. Ele sempre passa lá depois do treino.

Mei concordou com a cabeça, ainda se recuperando do susto que levara. Eles estavam sentados em uma mesa no canto do lugar – que estava bastante vazio – conversando quando Mori apareceu. O moreno tinha comprado um lanche grande para comer. Hani, ao terminar o bolo que comia, se virou para Mei, animado.

- Você já fez suas compras de Natal, Mei-chan?

- Ah, ainda não. Já comprei os das meninas, mas ainda falta o do amigo secreto. E vocês? – ela sorriu de canto, olhando de Hani para Mori.

- Eu não sei o que comprar de amigo secreto. – o loirinho suspirou.

- Ah, vocês não devem estar acostumados com isso, não é? – ela riu levemente, o que fez Mori sorrir de canto – Pode ser qualquer coisa que vocês achem que a pessoa possa gostar, desde que dentro da faixa de preço estipulada. A Hana e a Anny, por exemplo, gostam muito de ler. A Cat gosta de jogos. E a Jenna gosta de roupas.

- E você, Mei? – a voz de Mori era tranquila.

- Ah, eu… – ela sentia as bochechas levemente rosadas e baixou o olhar ao responder – Eu gosto muito da cultura oriental.

- Isso é muito legal, Mei-chan! – Hani estava empolgado – E por que não vamos procurar alguma coisa agora?

Mori concordou com a cabeça. Mei olhou o relógio. Ainda era cedo para as lojas fecharem, então eles tinham tempo. Ela sorriu e concordou com a ideia. Hani saiu na frente, empolgado. Quando a garota ia segui-lo, Mori a chamou. Ela tinha uma expressão de quem não entendia a situação, recebendo um afago na cabeça quando o moreno falou.

- O que você quer de Natal?

Ela sentiu as bochechas corarem. Ela queria a oportunidade de falar com ele sobre o que sentia, mas nunca parecia a hora certa. Mori parecia ter todo o tempo do mundo, esperando em silêncio enquanto a morena parecia pensar no que responder. Então ela respirou fundo e levantou o olhar para o moreno. Naquele momento, a diferença de 30 centímetros entre as alturas deles pareceu muito maior.

- Eu… Eu quero que você saiba que eu gosto de você, Takashi.

O moreno pareceu levemente surpreso de início, mas logo tinha sorrido para a garota. A primeira coisa que lhe ocorreu foi o quão bonita ela ficava com a determinação no olhar contrastando com o rubor das bochechas. Então, com as mãos nos bolsos, ele se abaixou e beijou suavemente a garota. Mei sentiu o rosto ferver, mas não recuou. Mesmo depois, pensando a respeito, ela não se via capaz de recuar. Naquele momento, sua mente era uma tela em branco. A alguns passos de distância, Hani sorria com a cena. _"Então ela finalmente conseguiu falar"_, ele sorriu mais largamente, esperando sem pressa pelo casal.

Quando Mori se afastou, Mei levou automaticamente as mãos ao rosto, cobrindo as bochechas. Ele sorria de canto e lhe afagou os cabelos mais uma vez. A garota não fez nada, sentindo o coração acelerar ainda mais com a carícia. Então ele quebrou o silêncio que havia se formado, falando com a voz suave, apesar do leve tom inexpressivo de sempre.

- Eu também gosto de você, Mei.

A garota sentiu o coração bater mais forte no peito, sem saber o que responder. Mori apenas sorria de canto ao acrescentar que Hani os esperava na porta. Ela concordou com a cabeça, andando com as mãos apertadas diante do peito como se aquilo pudesse ajudá-la a fazer seu coração bater mais devagar. _"Ele… Ele gosta de mim…!"_, ela sorriu de canto. Ainda tinha as bochechas vermelhas, mas aos poucos se sentia mais calma. Hani sorriu ao ver o quanto o casal parecia contente. _"Eles realmente ficam bem juntos!"_, ele sorriu para o primo, que afagou as mechas loiras do menor.

- Isso significa que agora a Mei-chan vai trocar presentes com o Takashi? – Hani tinha um tom infantil e animado ao falar.

Mei olhou para o loiro sem entender por um instante, mas logo a fala de Jenna lhe ocorreu. _"'Cada uma compra pro próprio namorado'. N-n-n-n-n-namorado…?!"_, ela respirou fundo, sentindo as bochechas arderem mais ainda.

- N-namorado…? – ela tinha pensado alto sem perceber.

Mori e Hani olharam para a garota. O loiro parou diante da amiga, com uma inocência deliberadamente maior que o normal.

- Mei-chan não quer ficar com o Takashi?

Mei cobriu o rosto com as mãos.

"_Namorado…? Mas já…? E se ele não quiser…? E se estivermos indo depressa demais…?"_, ela manteve as mãos cobrindo as bochechas e olhou para o moreno. Ele olhava para algum ponto distante ao lado deles, com um ar de quem tem uma paciência infinita. Mei respirou fundo algumas vezes, se acalmando. Então, juntando a coragem que ainda tinha dentro de si, ela resolveu falar tudo de uma vez.

- Eu realmente gosto muito de você e gostaria de ser sua namorada, mas vou entender se você não quiser. Eu não me importo com o seu jeito quieto, porque você sempre ouve o que eu tenho a dizer. Eu só quero poder continuar do seu lado, mesmo que seja apenas como amiga.

Mori sorriu e acariciou a cabeça da morena.

- Eu aceito namorar você, Mei. – ele tinha a voz calma e a garota sorriu largamente ao levantar o olhar para ele. Hani pulou animado ao redor do novo casal, fazendo com que Mei risse. Mori e Mei, finalmente, estavam oficialmente juntos.

* * *

- Caaat. – Hikaru levantou o olhar da tela ao chamar pela loira – Eu posso mandar entregar aqui?

A loira pausou o jogo e se virou para o ruivo, sem ir até a cozinha para responder.

- Em quanto tempo eles entregam?

Hikaru leu as informações na tela por um instante.

- Entre dois e três dias. Vai ser, no máximo, dia 23. – ele tornou a olhar para a garota.

Catarina pensou por um momento.

- Pode ser. Apesar de ser curiosa, eu não vou abrir meu presente antes da data. – ela sorriu e voltou a jogar.

Hikaru sorriu de canto. _"É bom que não olhe mesmo, senão vai acabar com toda a graça"_, ele baixou o olhar para a tela e digitou o endereço de entrega. Tinha acabado de concluir a compra quando Anastácia e Kaoru entraram no apartamento carregando algumas sacolas. O gêmeo mais novo deixou as compras sobre o sofá enquanto a morena tirava sarro da amiga por ter ficado o dia todo enfiada em casa.

- Ah, lógico! Ta o maior frio lá fora! E aqui tem videogame! – Catarina ria apesar do protesto.

- Nem ta tão frio assim. – Anastácia revirou os olhos – Mas, de qualquer forma, vocês têm notícias do resto do grupo? Tenho algo que vai agradar todo mundo!

Hikaru olhou do irmão para a amiga, sem entender. Catarina se virou imediatamente.

- De comer? – os orbes azuis da loira brilhavam, o que fez Anastácia rir. Quando a morena concordou, Catarina levantou os braços, animada – Eba! Ganhar comida! Já falei que eu te amo, Anny?

A morena riu.

- Até parece que passou fome. – ela se virou para Hikaru, com um tom entre divertido e severo – Você não a deixou passar fome, não é?

O ruivo levantou as mãos na altura do peito num gesto de quem se declarava inocente. Os quatro continuaram conversando até todo mundo voltar. A única que não voltou para casa naquela noite – e já tinha avisado que não voltaria – foi Jenna, que dormiu na casa de Nathan. Anastácia distribuiu os chocolates e avisou Jenna que entregaria o dela no dia seguinte.


	42. Chapter 42

Era a tão esperada véspera de Natal. Uma árvore pequena estava montada no canto mais distante da sala, já com alguns presentes em volta. Hana tinha acordado cedo por causa da ansiedade. Jenna, para começar os preparativos. Mei, Anastácia e Catarina, por outro lado, dormiam profundamente. Jenna cantarolava algo na cozinha enquanto cuidava do que tinha ficado ao seu encargo. Hana tinha decidido cuidar da decoração.

- Acha que é uma boa ideia colocar alguns viscos pela casa? – Hana tinha se debruçado sobre o balcão.

- Ah, se tiver… Pode ser interessante. – Jenna sorriu de canto, realmente interessada na ideia.

Hana sorriu de volta da mesma forma. Elas tinham pensado na mesma coisa.

* * *

Catarina acordou na hora do almoço, corando ao ver Hikaru deitado ao seu lado. O ruivo tinha passado o dia anterior na casa das garotas, ajudando com o que podia relacionado aos preparativos. Quando as garotas disseram que não havia mais nada com que ele precisasse se preocupar, ele ficou jogando com Catarina e Anastácia até tarde da noite. Mas aquilo estava no plano, já que era o dia de entrega da encomenda e ele tinha achado mais prático já entregar lá do que ter que carregar depois.

A loira se espreguiçou e olhou para o rosto do ruivo. _"Assim nem parece que ele adora atormentar"_, ela sorriu de canto e tocou levemente uma das bochechas do ruivo com as pontas dos dedos. Hikaru dormia tranquilamente e parecia sorrir de canto. Então ela se ajeitou, aninhando a cabeça no peito do garoto, que acabou acordando. Ele sentiu as bochechas ficarem levemente rosadas com a proximidade, mas passou o braço ao redor da loira e a apertou mais contra si. Catarina sentiu o rosto esquentar, mas não protestou. Gostava daquilo.

- Hikaru…

- O que foi, Cat? – ele tinha a voz tranquila e levemente sonolenta.

- Como… – ela respirou fundo antes de continuar. Não sabia por que estava perguntando aquilo, mas continuou – Como você descobriu que gostava de mim…?

O garoto sentiu as bochechas arderem, fitando a parede ao responder.

- Eu não tenho certeza… Acho que o Kaoru percebeu antes de mim até. – ele sorriu de canto – Não seria a primeira vez em que ele percebe algo primeiro.

Catarina levantou os orbes azuis para os de cor de mel, com uma expressão de quem não tinha entendido. Hikaru riu levemente antes de continuar.

- Ele tentou me fazer perceber várias vezes. Mas eu sou realmente devagar pra essas coisas. – ele baixou o olhar para Catarina e lhe beijou a testa – A propósito, bom dia. – ele sorriu largamente.

Catarina corou, mas sorriu de volta e respondeu um "bom dia" relativamente tímido.

* * *

Anastácia acordou mais ou menos na mesma hora de Catarina, mas porque o telefone estava tocando. Ela olhou o visor sem realmente ver quem estava ligando. Quando atendeu, sua voz delatava que ela tinha acabado de acordar. Quando um Kaoru animado perguntou do outro lado porque ela tinha dormido até aquela hora, a morena precisou de alguns minutos para se lembrar.

- Ah, o Hikaru e a Cat tavam jogando videogame e eu fiquei com eles. Acabei jogando também.

Kaoru riu.

- Sempre é dia de descobrir novas coisas. – ele riu – Mas to ligando só pra avisar que daqui a pouco nós estamos saindo daqui. Tem problema?

Anastácia parou para pensar. Os pais delas chegariam no final da tarde, mais perto da hora do jantar. Seria bom passarem um tempo antes com os alunos estrangeiros então. Poderiam conversar e dar uma ideia de como tratar os pais. A morena sorriu e respondeu que não via problema nenhum. Kaoru agradeceu e disse que logo mais estariam lá então. Anastácia desligou e se levantou. Precisava avisar as amigas que os rapazes estavam a caminho e ficar apresentável.

* * *

Hana estava indo para o quarto quando encontrou Anastácia no corredor.

- Bom dia! Que milagre você acordando tarde. – Hana sorriu.

- Ah, fiquei jogando até sei lá que horas com o Hikaru e a Cat. – Anastácia sorriu – Aliás, o resto do grupo já ta vindo pra cá.

Hana pareceu surpresa.

- Achei que eles viriam só pro jantar.

- Eu também. – Anastácia deu de ombros – Mas o Kaoru acabou de me ligar falando que eles já estão a caminho.

- A Jenna não vai gostar. – Hana riu e deu meia-volta, indo avisar a amiga sobre a visita adiantada.

Jenna revirou os olhos.

- Ainda bem que tem pão pra todo mundo, porque agora a gente vai almoçar lanche.

Hana e Anastácia riram.

- Sem problemas, chefe. – Hana tinha um tom zombeteiro na voz.

* * *

Quando o grupo todo estava reunido – e todas acordadas e apresentáveis –, Jenna serviu as coisas para o lanche na mesa da sala. A árvore de natal agora tinha muito mais pacotes ao redor, empilhados para ocuparem menos espaço. Hikaru, Kaoru e Mori pareciam despreocupados em relação aos pais das garotas, mesmo sabendo que "precisariam agradar a todos para o bem da convivência geral", como tinha dito Anastácia.

- Eu ainda acho que vocês vão ficar surpresos quando os conhecerem. – Hana estava deitada no sofá com a cabeça no colo de Kyouya, que estava aparentemente concentrado na leitura de um livro – Eles provavelmente são muito diferentes do que vocês estão imaginando.

- Ora, não precisa se preocupar, Hana. – Tamaki sorria, falando de seu jeito exagerado de sempre – Nós, membros do Host Club, sabemos como ninguém como encantar uma pessoa.

Anastácia e Hana reviraram os olhos.

- Sabem _tanto_ que suas técnicas não funcionaram conosco. – Anastácia se divertia, especialmente quando o loiro se isolou em um canto, se lamentando.

- Mas por que acham que teremos dificuldades? – Kyouya tinha fechado o livro e olhava para as garotas com certa indiferença, apesar de ter deixado uma mão sobre a de Hana, que estava com as mãos cruzadas sobre a barriga, e enlaçado os dedos com os dela.

A garota sorriu de canto com o gesto, sabendo que ele fazia aquilo quando sentia que estava pisando em terreno desconhecido – o que tinha se tornado frequente desde que os dois se acertaram em Barcelona. Quem respondeu foi Anastácia.

- Tudo bem, eu suponho que você tenha pesquisado sobre nós. Como são nossos pais?

Kyouya pegou o caderno no meio de suas coisas e abriu em uma página, começando a ler.

- Brasileiros, visitam com frequência os Estados Unidos.

Anastácia o interrompeu antes que ele dissesse mais alguma coisa que não respondesse o que ela queria realmente saber.

- Em questão de _personalidade_, Kyouya.

O moreno fechou o caderno e o colocou sobre o livro.

- Suponho que sejam relativamente liberais, considerando que vocês conquistaram a liberdade em relação a eles bastante cedo. Além disso, se não fossem, Jenna não teria o piercing ou as mechas. Imagino que os seus – ele apontou para Anastácia – sejam os mais descontraídos, enquanto pelo menos um dos pais de Hana é mais controlador. Seja pelo que for, permitiu que as duas desenvolvessem uma personalidade… Ácida. – Hana e Anny riram da descrição. Kyouya continuou – Os de Mei devem ser mais quietos e observadores.

Anastácia suspirou.

- Ta, ta. Você é bom chutando também. Já entendi. – ela revirou os olhos, o que fez Hana rir. Kyouya sorriu com satisfação e retomou a leitura.

Hana continuou com a mão enlaçada à do rapaz.

* * *

Quando os pais das garotas chegaram, o grupo estava conversando animadamente na sala, cada qual abraçada ao próprio companheiro. A apresentação foi rápida e logo os pais estavam envolvidos nas conversas também. Mas as garotas sentiam que os dois lados se analisavam, sem saber até onde aquilo era bom. Hana notou o pai olhando diversas vezes para a mão de Kyouya em sua cintura. Anastácia percebeu que a mãe se virava toda vez que Kaoru encostava em sua perna. Jenna sentia que os pais olhavam Nathan da cabeça aos pés várias vezes, mesmo quando não estavam olhando diretamente para ele. Os pais de Mei eram os únicos que pareciam mais tranquilos. Catarina, por sua vez, sentia que todos analisavam se Hikaru era adequado ou não para ela.

O jantar em si não teve nada além do esperado. Conversas triviais, um pouco de fofoca, as perguntas de sempre sobre os estudos e muita comida. Todos pareciam animados e satisfeitos, o que satisfazia Jenna, que tinha cuidado de boa parte do banquete, por vezes contando com ajuda de Anastácia – o resto do grupo cuidou mais da parte comercial do jantar. Mas, depois de todos terem comido, sobrava muita louça para ser lavada.

- Eu acho que esses rapazes tão simpáticos podiam cuidar disso. – a mãe de Hana sorria de canto ao falar.

Kyouya se levantou sem protestar e foi até a cozinha.

- Ora, ora, mas ele vai _sozinho_? – a mãe de Anastácia desviou o olhar para Kaoru como se o intimasse a ir ajudar, também sorrindo de canto.

Kaoru se levantou na mesma hora, sorrindo e dizendo que ia ajudar. Hana e Anny reviraram os olhos. _"Estão se esforçando demais"_, Anastácia acompanhou Kaoru com o olhar até que ele saísse de seu campo de visão.

- E as senhoras aceitariam um chá ou alguma outra coisa para beber? – Tamaki tinha se levantado e ido até a mãe de Jenna, falando no seu tom de galanteio usual.

A mulher o olhou de cima a baixo com uma expressão de quem não acreditava naquele tipo de bajulação. Tamaki sentiu-se gelar e foi imediatamente até Haruhi, choramingando. A garota o acalmou com um pouco de cafuné, com uma expressão de quem cuidava de um bichinho. Quando Kyouya e Kaoru terminaram a louça e voltaram para a sala, a primeira a comentar foi a mãe de Anastácia.

- Olha só, não é que eles são úteis? – ela sorria ao falar e Kaoru sentiu-se alfinetado.

Anastácia revirou os olhos.

- Mãe, por favor. Eles são tão convidados quanto vocês aqui.

- Mas isso não muda o fato de que eles precisam ser úteis e não apenas… Abusados. – o comentário veio do pai de Jenna, que olhava com certo desgosto para Nathan. A garota de cabelos tingidos não sabia se era o ciúme normal de pai ou se era pelo fato de ser um homem consideravelmente mais velho. Ela apostava nos dois.

- E quando vamos trocar os presentes? – Hani tinha uma ansiedade típica de criança na voz.

Mei riu de canto e o acariciou na cabeça, o que fez Mori sorrir de canto.

- Só depois da meia-noite, Mitsukuni. – Mei se ajeitou, apoiando-se no peito de Mori. Hani pareceu mais ansioso, mas não protestou.

- E por que uma criança anda com vocês? – a pergunta veio do pai de Hana, que riu ao responder.

- Ele tem a mesma idade de Takashi. Que nós. – Hana sorriu para o pai, achando graça quando ele olhou com descrença para ela.

- Bom… E o que vocês prepararam para a sobremesa? – o pai de Mei sorria com simpatia, mas estava visivelmente incomodado com a proximidade entre a filha e Mori.

Hikaru foi quem começou a responder, sendo seguido por Kaoru.

- Tem sorvete, podemos trazer se quiserem.

- Também tem salada de frutas. – ele olhou para Anny brevemente, querendo confirmar o nome. Quando ela confirmou com a cabeça, o ruivo continuou – Nós nunca provamos, mas parece ser algo realmente agradável. – ele sorriu.

As mães de Hana e Anastácia se entreolharam

- Tragam potinhos e colheres para todos, mais as colheres adequadas para servir a sobremesa. Não se esqueçam dos protetores para a mesa. Também tragam guardanapos limpos. – elas falavam em uníssono e rápido, o que pareceu deixar os gêmeos um pouco confusos.

- Ora, o que estão esperando? – a mãe de Jenna sorria com satisfação.

Kyouya e Mori se levantaram, indo pegar as coisas indicadas na cozinha. Quando voltaram, Kyouya se abaixou levemente diante da mãe de Hana, estendendo uma taça com salada de frutas e sorvete por cima para a mulher. Ele sorria de canto e sua voz saía suave ao falar.

- Gostaria de mais alguma coisa?

A mulher corou levemente, negando. O moreno sorriu com satisfação e logo ele e Mori, com a ajuda dos gêmeos, tinham distribuído sobremesa para todos os presentes. Os pais eram os mais satisfeitos, apesar do ciúme normal com as filhas. Mas as mães não pareciam muito convencidas de que os estrangeiros ou, principalmente, Nathan eram suficientes. Os rapazes pareciam ter perfeita consciência disso, apesar de se manterem quietos.

O tempo passou depressa e logo era a hora da troca de presentes, o que animou Hani. Como tinha sido acordado no ano anterior, as garotas não trocavam mais presentes com os pais. Bastava que se vissem na data. Decidiram começar pelo amigo secreto. Tinham combinado de deixar os presentes com o nome de quem daria e os outros teriam de adivinhar para quem era. Hana decidiu começar.

- Vamos ver… Acho que um bom jeito de descrevê-lo seria… O maior tapado do grupo. – ela fez um coração com as mãos.

- Ah! Seu namorado! – Anastácia tinha respondido de imediato, empolgada. Kyouya não se virou para a garota, muito menos respondeu.

Hana riu.

- Não o tapado _em sua opinião_. Por unanimidade. – a garota se divertia.

Os gêmeos se entreolharam e responderam em uníssono.

- Tem que ser o Tono.

Tamaki pareceu se ofender, mas logo foi receber o presente da garota. Hana tinha comprado um kit básico de _fondue_. O loiro se animou, falando as abobrinhas usuais sobre "o mundo dos plebeus se encantador". As garotas se entreolharam.

- Você nunca comeu _fondue_? – a pergunta veio de Jenna.

Tamaki ficou com uma expressão de cachorrinho abandonado ao responder que não.

- Você não é _francês_? – Anastácia arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Como minha mãe era muito doente, nós não comíamos tantas coisas diferentes. Ela precisava de uma alimentação rigorosa. – ele sorriu de canto, ficando em silêncio por alguns segundos. Então ele sorriu com a animação de sempre ao acrescentar – Mas agora ela já está muito melhor e nós vamos poder comer sempre o que quisermos!

As garotas reviraram os olhos. A troca continuou. Tamaki tirou Haruhi, que ganhou um casaco com uma grande estampa de texugo no meio. A garota riu, dizendo que aquilo era bem a cara de Tamaki. Haruhi tirou Kaoru, que ganhou um kit simples de material de desenho. O ruivo tirou Anastácia.

- Ora, mas assim ela vai ganhar dois presentes do namorado então. – o comentário veio de Hana, que tinha um ar levemente zombeteiro.

- Acontece, ué. – Anastácia deu de ombros, sorrindo, e então se virou para Kaoru – Espero que tenha comprado algo razoável.

O ruivo sorriu, estendendo uma caixinha azul para ela.

- Por que não descobre?

Anastácia franziu o cenho. Aquilo não parecia entrar na faixa de preço. Ela pegou a caixinha e abriu, olhando desconfiada para o ruivo. Quando ela olhou o conteúdo da caixinha, havia apenas um papel enrolado. Ela sorriu de canto, imaginando o que estava escrito, e desenrolou o papel. O ruivo tinha escrito um recado simples.

_Você é muito exigente!_

Anastácia riu, deixando os amigos verem o que tinha escrito. Jenna revirou os olhos, mas Hana riu. Mei apenas ficou com a expressão confusa, sem entender o que ele queria dizer com aquilo. Catarina pareceu inconformada, exigindo que o ruivo se explicasse. Ele tornou a se sentar ao lado de Anastácia antes de responder.

- Não tinha nada que ela quisesse dentro da faixa de preço onde fomos, ou então ela não me dava tempo de comprar. Aí resolvi juntar os dois presentes em um só e ela não pode reclamar de quanto eu gastei. – ele sorria tranquilamente ao falar.

Catarina pareceu surpresa.

- Isso foi… Genial.

Anastácia se levantou.

- Ok, ok. Vamos continuar, sim?

A brincadeira continuou. Anastácia tirou Hikaru, dando um livro sobre como impressionar uma garota. Ou pelo menos era o que a capa mostrava. Na verdade, ela tinha dado dois jogos para a plataforma que elas tinham em casa, com um simpático recadinho de que ele podia comprar depois o aparelho, com um P.S de que ele teria sempre uma boa desculpa para ficar em casa com Catarina (não que ele precisasse, mas Anastácia resolveu dar uma ajuda). Hikaru riu, agradecendo a amiga com um beijo na bochecha.

- Meu deus, é conseguir uma namorada que você muda da água pro vinho! – Anastácia riu.

Hikaru continuou. Ele tinha tirado Catarina, dando um moletom dos que ela queria e um jogo de videogame. A loira ficou eufórica por alguns minutos, o que divertia o grupo. Quando ela conseguiu se acalmar, descobriram que ela tinha tirado Mori. Como ele gostava de animais, a garota comprou um conjuntinho de pelúcias para o moreno, que sorriu de canto. Era levemente (com todo o eufemismo possível) ridículo ver um rapaz de quase dois metros de altura feliz com meia dúzia de animais de pelúcia. Mori tirou Mei, que corou ao descobrir isso.

Mei ganhou um quimono, mas sem todos os acessórios que completavam o visual. Ela imaginou que fosse para ficar dentro da faixa de preço e não estava de todo errada. A morena parecia realmente extasiada com o presente, o que alegrava o rapaz. Mei tirou Hani e, por falta de criatividade, tinha comprado um bolo – inteiro, porque ela sabia que o rapaz conseguia comer – de morango. Hani ficou extremamente feliz com a notícia e foi para a geladeira no mesmo instante atrás da sobremesa. O grupo se divertia com as reações do loirinho.

- Olha, acho que esse foi em cheio. Mitsukuni não ficaria mais feliz que isso com qualquer outra coisa. A menos que fossem mais doces. – Hana se divertia ao ver o loirinho comendo alegremente o bolo dividido em oito apenas para ele conseguir carregar.

Hani tirou Jenna, dando um vestido no estilo gótico para a garota. Comprou também um bolero que não combinava, mas ele disse que ela saberia com o que usar. Jenna aceitou como um elogio e acariciou as mechas loiras do menor. Então se levantou e parou diante dos amigos. Os pais observavam a cena enquanto conversavam, se divertindo ao ver a espontaneidade com que os mais jovens se tratavam.

- Agora, para a alegria da Anny, vamos a quem eu tirei.

- E o que eu tenho a ver mesmo? – Anastácia tinha um tom divertido na voz.

- Porque a sua primeira resposta fica correta.

Anny levou um tempo para entender.

- Ah, você tirou o (tapado do) Kyouya! – ela riu. Hana revirou os olhos, mas não podia negar que se divertia.

- Tirei! – Jenna fez um coração com as mãos e se virou para o moreno, que tinha se levantado e ido até a amiga – Faça bom uso. – ela sorriu com certa malícia e foi se sentar.

Kyouya arqueou uma sobrancelha e deixou para abrir o pacote depois.

- Fechamos o ciclo então. – ele desviou o olhar para Hana, que finalmente percebeu que era a última a receber o presente. Ela pegou o pacote que ele estendia, parecendo surpresa ao ver o que tinha recebido.

- Mas esses…

Kyouya sorriu de canto.

- Esses mesmos. – ele tornou a se sentar, recebendo um beijo na bochecha da garota que o deixou levemente sem jeito.

- Não precisava comprar _os dois_, mas tudo bem. – ela tirou os livros da embalagem, mostrando as amigas. Um deles, com o título em português, era de Mario Sergio Cortella e se chamava "Qual é a tua obra? – Inquietações propositivas sobre ética, liderança e gestão". O outro era de Arthur Schopenhauer, com o título de "38 Ways to Win an Argument (by Being a Bastard)" _(N/A: em português, o livro se chama "Como vencer um debate sem precisar ter razão")_.

Aquilo fechava o amigo secreto. Os pais, que estavam hospedados em um hotel próximo, se despediram do grupo pouco depois, indo embora de táxi. Sobravam então os presentes que as garotas trocariam entre si e os que trocariam cada qual com seu namorado.


	43. Chapter 43

As garotas estavam arrumando as coisas para poderem dar o dia como encerrado quando, em dado momento, Anastácia e Kyouya se esbarraram no corredor. Os poucos segundos de silêncio foram suficientes para que Hana e Jenna notassem onde os dois estavam parados.

- Sabe, eu tava percebendo aqui… – Jenna começou, sorrindo de canto com um ar zombeteiro.

- Vocês estão debaixo de um visco. – Hana completou, sorrindo do mesmo jeito que a amiga.

Kyouya e Anastácia olharam para cima ao mesmo tempo. O moreno pareceu não entender o propósito, mas Anastácia não gostou nada da ideia.

- Nem vem! O namorado é seu! Eu não vou fazer nada disso!

Hana riu.

- Qual é, não é como se vocês se amassem. – ela revirou os olhos – A gente quebra o seu galho e deixa ser na bochecha.

Kyouya olhou sem entender de Hana para Anastácia.

- Vai me dizer que você não sabe sobre isso? – Anny apontou para as folhinhas amarradas acima deles.

- Não achei que vocês estivessem realmente falando sério sobre isso. – ele ajeitou os óculos, desviando o olhar para Hana como se não entendesse o propósito da garota.

- Só se deem um selinho de uma vez e parem de ser tão chatos. – Hana cruzou os braços diante do corpo.

Jenna apenas observava a cena com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto. Mei e Catarina pareciam confusas sobre o que pensar. Anastácia suspirou e indicou que o rapaz devia se abaixar. Kyouya o fez sem reclamar, mas, quando estava na altura adequada para terminar com tudo aquilo, ele deu um peteleco na testa de Anastácia que protestou, mas não pareceu achar a saída ruim.

- Chega dessa brincadeira. – ela suspirou e voltou a fazer o que precisava.

Kyouya apenas se virou e continuou a andar.

* * *

Quando a casa estava arrumada, Hana finalmente foi para o quarto, pensando apenas em tomar banho e ir dormir. Kyouya estava deitado preguiçosamente na cama, lendo o livro de antes. A garota sorriu quando seu olhar cruzou com o do rapaz, mas ele apenas voltou a olhar para o livro. Quando falou, sua voz tinha um tom indiferente levemente distante.

- Aquilo era mesmo necessário?

Hana levou alguns segundos para entender.

- Ah, qual é, é só uma brincadeira. Não vai me dizer que você se ofendeu. – ela suspirou e foi pegar o pijama.

Kyouya suspirou e fechou o livro. Hana se virou para ele, falando antes que o moreno protestasse.

- É só uma brincadeira, ok? Uma brincadeira idiota. Já entendi, você não gostou. Tudo bem. – ela deu de ombros e foi para o banheiro.

* * *

Quando Anastácia voltou para o quarto, a primeira coisa que viu foi um pacotinho prateado sobre o criado-mudo. Ela franziu o cenho, imaginando se era daquilo que Kaoru estava falando antes. Ela se aproximou e ficou encarando a embalagem por um tempo, imaginando se abria ou não. Antes que pudesse tomar uma decisão, no entanto, Kaoru apareceu vestindo só a calça do pijama. Ele levava a toalha no cabelo, esfregando-os para secar. Ao ver o que Anny fitava, ele se aproximou e tomou o pacotinho em mãos.

- Só amanhã. – ele sorria ao falar e riu ao ver a expressão assustada da garota.

- Kaoru…! Meu deus, não me assuste desse jeito…! – ela então pareceu notar como o rapaz estava vestido, sentindo que as bochechas ficavam rosadas – E termine de se vestir ou vai ficar doente.

Ele sorriu com satisfação.

- Aí você cuidaria de mim, não é, _senhorita estudante de Enfermagem_? – ele estava visivelmente se divertindo com a situação.

Anastácia suspirou e revirou os olhos.

- Mereço. – ela olhou para os orbes dourados do ruivo e sorriu – Cuidaria, né? Até parece que eu ia deixar passar a oportunidade de ter você na palma da mão.

Kaoru corou levemente, desviando o olhar. Não tinha pensado naquela possibilidade. Anastácia riu.

- Ok, minha vez de tomar banho. – ela passou por Kaoru e foi pegar as coisas de que precisava.

* * *

Jenna estava deitada na cama, vendo alguma coisa no celular, quando Nathan se sentou ao seu lado. Ele tinha um ar pensativo e olhava pela janela ao falar. Jenna olhou para ele assim que percebeu que o homem falava, sorrindo de canto.

- Seus pais parecem ser bastante rígidos.

- Acho que eles esperavam alguém com uma idade mais próxima. – ela se sentou, ficando com o rosto próximo do dele e falando com um tom mais baixo – Mas eu não vejo problema nenhum.

Nathan sorriu e levou uma das mãos até o rosto da garota, lhe acariciando a bochecha levemente antes de lhe beijar. Jenna sorriu, retribuindo ao beijo.

* * *

Mei estava em pé diante da cômoda que tinha no quarto, olhando para a caixa de presente que tinha recebido de Mori. Ela já tinha tomado banho e era a vez do moreno. Ele tinha pedido para ver como o quimono ficaria nela depois que saísse. A morena sentia as bochechas esquentarem com a ideia, mas também estava curiosa para saber como ficaria. Ela tinha tempo até Mori sair do banho, de forma que respirou fundo e decidiu se trocar. Na caixa havia o quimono e a faixa que ia à cintura. A garota se perguntou onde poderia comprar os chinelos de madeira e um palito adequado para prender o cabelo.

Ela tinha acabado de vestir o quimono quando Mori saiu do banheiro, completamente vestido para a sanidade mental da garota. Ele sorriu de canto ao vê-la pondo a roupa e perguntou se ela queria ajuda. Mei concordou com a cabeça, levantando os braços enquanto ele passava a faixa ao redor de sua cintura. Uma vez que estivesse tudo pronto, o moreno se afastou para ver como tinha ficado.

- E então…? – ela sorria de canto, se olhando na frente do espelho. O quimono era claro, com flores bordadas na mesma cor do tecido, formando um padrão suave e discreto. A faixa era de outra cor, apesar de ser no mesmo tom claro, de forma que o conjunto ficava bastante delicado.

Mori sorriu ao ver como a morena tinha ficado.

- Combina perfeitamente com você. – ele afagou as mechas escuras da garota.

Mei ia responder quando Hani entrou no quarto.

- Mei-chan, Takashi! – ele viu a garota com o quimono, sorrindo largamente – Ah, é o que o Takashi te deu? Combinou direitinho com você, Mei-chan!

- Obrigada, Mitsukuni. – ela sorriu e afagou as mechas loiras do garoto.

* * *

Catarina cobria a própria boca para evitar rir muito alto, mas sentia que não ia aguentar por muito tempo. Hikaru, que se divertia com a situação, continuava a fazer cócegas na garota. A loira tentava se soltar, mas não conseguia empurrá-lo por tempo ou com força suficientes por causa dos ataques constantes de cócegas em sua barriga. Depois de vários minutos, Hikaru se cansou, se sentando no chão. Catarina respirava fundo, recuperando o fôlego. O ruivo sorriu satisfeito.

- Isso é pra você aprender a não duvidar.

- Mas…! Mas isso não prova que você consegue me vencer no jogo que a Anny te deu! – ela se sentou na cama, ajeitando os cachos loiros.

- Eu posso te provar agora se você quiser. – ele sorriu mais largamente e se levantou, indo até a garota. Ao falar, ele tinha o rosto extremamente próximo do dela e falava em tom de provocação – Se eu ganhar, você vai ter que fazer o que eu quiser.

Catarina corou com a proximidade, recuando institivamente até a parede. Não era a maior das distâncias, mas ela não tinha muita escolha. Hikaru riu e se sentou na cama, puxando a loira para si. Antes que ela pudesse protestar, o ruivo a beijou. Foi um selinho rápido e Catarina viu que ele também tinha as bochechas rosadas quando se separaram.

- Você é muito besta. É isso. – ela ria ao falar, se aninhando no peito do rapaz.

Hikaru a abraçou.

- E daí? – ele respirou fundo antes de completar – Sou o seu besta. – _"Até eu to me estranhando… É realmente estranho ter as coisas dando certo. Mas e daí?"_, ele baixou os orbes cor de mel para a loira, rindo ao ver que ela tinha escondido o rosto em seu peito por causa do comentário – Ficou com vergonha, foi? – ele tinha um tom zombeteiro e cutucava a bochecha dela ao falar.

- Ca-cala a boca…! – ela bateu sem força no peito dele. Apesar do protesto, a loira sorria.

Hikaru riu e apertou mais o abraço.

* * *

Quando Hana saiu do banho, Kyouya tinha adormecido com o livro sobre o peito. A garota suspirou, pegando o livro com cuidado para não acordar o rapaz e marcando a página com um papel qualquer que estava por perto. O moreno apenas se revirou na cama, se ajeitando. Hana sentou na cadeira que tinha diante da escrivaninha, pensativa. Não podia dizer que o clima entre os dois estava lá muito bom, mas o que ela podia fazer com ele dormindo? Ela pegou um papel qualquer e começou a rabiscar. Quando deu por si, tinha adormecido debruçada na escrivaninha e tinha uma coberta sobre os ombros.

"_Quando foi que isso veio parar aqui…?"_, ela desviou o olhar para a cama, franzindo o cenho ao ver que estava vazia. Ela suspirou e se levantou. Talvez devesse pegar um copo de água e depois voltar a dormir. Ao deixar a coberta sobre a cama, ela percebeu que o colchão ainda estava quente, se assustando ao ouvir a voz de Kyouya vindo de suas costas. Ao se virar, ela viu o moreno parado na porta, parecendo levemente surpreso por vê-la acordada. _"Por que ele tem que ficar ainda mais bonito sem os óculos…?"_, ela mordeu o próprio lábio inferior.

Kyouya não disse nada, apenas indo até a cama e tornando a se deitar. Hana continuou de costas para ele, mas não demorou a sentir um braço a envolvendo pela cintura. Ela sorriu de canto e se virou, enlaçando os dedos com os dele. Kyouya desviou o olhar para o teto, mas não disse nada. Hana respirou fundo.

- Você ficou chateado por aquilo? – ela tinha a voz saindo baixa e hesitante.

Kyouya desviou o olhar para ela, suspirando ao se sentar. Hana não conseguia manter o olhar, de forma que desviou os orbes escuros para as mãos. Kyouya apenas se aproximou e a beijou. Quando o moreno se afastou, ela podia ver um sorriso de canto em seus lábios, sorrindo de volta. Ele a acariciou brevemente as mechas negras e tornou a se deitar. Naquela vez, ela se deitou ao seu lado. Kyouya a abraçou antes de responder.

- Eu preferia que você não tivesse insistido.

Hana levantou o olhar para ele.

- Eu sei que é um costume de vocês e que era só uma brincadeira. – ele se ajeitou na cama, subitamente desconfortável – Mas seria bom se você entendesse…

- Desculpa. – Hana interrompeu a fala de Kyouya, com um tom levemente apreensivo na voz – É só que… Sei lá, na hora eu não achei que você fosse se incomodar… Vocês têm participado de tudo tão… Naturalmente conosco. Às vezes eu esqueço que a bagagem cultural de vocês é completamente diferente da nossa. Não vai acontecer de novo.

Kyouya sorriu de canto levemente satisfeito e beijou a testa da garota, que sorriu aliviada com o gesto. Não demorou muito para os dois caírem no sono.

* * *

No dia seguinte, o grupo inteiro acordou mais ou menos no mesmo horário. Na hora do almoço. Os únicos que dormiram mais foram Jenna e Nathan e ninguém se atreveu a ir chamá-los. Estavam todos lanchando alguma coisa quando Anastácia pareceu se lembrar de algo. Ela se virou para Kyouya, falando com um ar levemente curioso.

- Você chegou a abrir o presente da Jenna?

Kyouya e Hana se entreolharam, tentando lembrar onde o pacote tinha ido parar.

- Ainda não. – o moreno tinha um tom indiferente ao responder.

- Acho que ficou em cima da escrivaninha. – Hana parecia pensativa ao falar.

Anastácia sorriu com certa malícia, se levantando e sumindo no corredor. Em poucos minutos, ela tinha voltado com o pacote em mãos e estendia para Kyouya, dizendo que era para ele abrir. O rapaz franziu o cenho, deixando o prato em cima da mesa ao acabar de comer e abrindo o pacote. Ao ver que era alguma roupa, foi para o quarto de Hana se trocar. Anastácia tinha um tom zombeteiro ao falar.

- Ah, não vai se trocar aqui pra seduzir a namorada?

Hana corou, batendo no braço da amiga. Apesar disso, sentia-se curiosa. Quando Kyouya voltou, com os óculos na mão e passando a mão nos cabelos para ajeitá-los, Hana sentiu o coração batendo forte no peito e o rosto fervendo. Anastácia riu, enquanto Mei e Catarina tentavam acalmar a amiga. Kyouya olhou sem entender a cena, tornando a por os óculos. Anastácia protestou, dizendo que ele devia ficar sem óculos por não combinarem com o conjunto e colocar suas habilidades de Host em prática. Kyouya arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Confia em mim. – ela sorriu com satisfação.

Kyouya suspirou e deixou os óculos sobre a mesa. Ao ver uma Hana completamente vermelha ser empurrada em sua direção, ele sorriu de canto com um ar satisfeito. Então ele segurou delicadamente uma das mãos da morena, que sentia o coração batendo cada vez mais rápido no peito, e falou com uma voz suave, sem desmanchar o sorriso de canto.

- Gostaria de alguma coisa, senhorita?

Hana recolheu imediatamente a mão, apertando-a junto ao peito sem conseguir falar. Kyouya tinha um ar satisfeito no rosto. Então ele pegou os óculos e voltou para o quarto da garota para se destrocar. Hana tinha apenas se jogado no sofá, afundando o rosto em uma almofada. Anastácia ainda ria, se divertindo com a cena. O comentário de Mei chamou a atenção do grupo.

- Aquela roupa… É do Sebastian, não é? _(N/A: o mordomo de Kuroshitsuji)_ – Mei olhava com curiosidade para Catarina, que tinha um ar pensativo.

- Se não me engano, sim. A Hana não é apaixonada por ele?

Anastácia sorriu com satisfação.

- Essa Jenna… Quem diria que ela usaria isso contra a Hana um dia. – Anny riu, tornando a fitar Hana, que apenas continuava morta de vergonha no sofá.

- Parece que o Kyouya ganhou uma arma poderosa contra ela. – Catarina parecia se divertir também.

Hana grunhiu alguma coisa em resposta.

- Não entendi. – Anastácia tinha um tom zombeteiro.

Quando Hana se levantou para repetir, Kyouya apareceu na sala. Apesar de ele estar com suas roupas normais, Hana sentiu o rosto ferver novamente ao vê-lo e tornou a afundar no sofá. Kyouya soltou um risinho satisfeito e se sentou no braço do sofá. Ele tinha os braços cruzados diante do corpo e um sorriso satisfeito ao falar.

- O que foi, Hana? Algum problema?

Hana respondeu sem levantar o rosto. Kyouya estava visivelmente se divertindo com a situação, assim como o restante do grupo.

- Eu vou entender se você falar olhando pra mim, sabia?

Hana grunhiu e se sentou no sofá com uma expressão emburrada. Ela ainda tinha as bochechas vermelhas, o que fez com que a satisfação de Kyouya aumentasse.

- E então…? – ele olhava para a garota com um ar paciente, visivelmente a provocando.

- E então nada. Não tem problema nenhum, ok? – a garota evitava olhar para o moreno, sentindo que não conseguiria responder se o encarasse.

- Então por que você parece estar me evitando?

Anastácia e Catarina, assim como os gêmeos, pareciam segurar o riso. Tamaki e Mei pareciam com dó de Hana, enquanto Mori e Hani pareciam indiferentes. Hana respirou fundo e se virou para Kyouya, mordendo levemente o lábio inferior. Kyouya afagou as mechas negras da garota, sorrindo largamente de satisfação. Hana bufou e afundou mais no sofá.

- Isso é injusto. – ela tinha um tom emburrado e infantil na voz, mas sorriu de canto com a carícia.

- Injusto nada, fofa. Ele tem que ter como revidar a sua alta sedução. – Anastácia tinha um tom zombeteiro na voz, se divertindo com as reações da amiga.

- "Alta sedução". Oh as ideias que você tem. – Hana revirou os olhos.

Anastácia riu.

- E to mentindo? Por que você acha que seu namorado ta tão satisfeito com a sua reação?

Hana desviou o olhar para Kyouya, que voltou à expressão indiferente habitual.

- Sei lá, ele sempre pareceu ter um lado sádico. – Hana tornou a encarar a amiga.

Anastácia riu. Quem respondeu, no entanto, foi Kaoru.

- Na verdade, eu nunca vi o Kyouya-senpai tão feliz. – o ruivo sorria ao falar.

Hikaru concordou. Hana olhou dos gêmeos para Kyouya, que tinha virado levemente o rosto, mas ela ainda conseguia ver que ele parecia um tanto constrangido. Ela apoiou os braços na perna dele e sorriu.

- Ah, é? Eu te deixo tão feliz assim? – ela tinha um tom satisfeito ao falar.

Kyouya não respondeu, apenas ajeitando os óculos. Hana sorriu com satisfação.

- Qual é o problema, _meu amor_? – a garota deixou a voz mais melosa ao final da frase, o que fez Kyouya olhar para ela e suspirar. Hana pareceu se animar com aquilo – Você fica uma gracinha sem jeito!

Os gêmeos riram. Era estranho ver o mais velho sem graça daquele jeito, considerando a indiferença com que estavam acostumados. Tamaki parecia confuso e Haruhi tinha o cenho franzido, sem saber se era bom ou não conhecer aquele lado do moreno. Anastácia e Catarina se divertiam com o joguinho entre a amiga e Kyouya. Hana ainda tinha as bochechas rosadas, mas estava visivelmente mais calma. _"Pelo menos eles se entendem"_, Anastácia sorriu de canto.

- Bom, acho que ninguém tem planos pra hoje, não é? Além, claro, de terminarmos a troca de presentes. – Hana apontou para a árvore no canto da sala, sorrindo.


	44. Chapter 44

Anastácia estava encantada com o colar que tinha ganhado de Kaoru. A corrente era fina, de um prateado suave. O pingente, não muito maior que meio dedo mínimo, era de um dourado claro. Uma chave com a cabeça lembrando um trevo, vazada no centro. A garota pediu ao ruivo quase imediatamente para colocar a joia em seu pescoço. As amigas se divertiam com a empolgação de Anny, que apenas ignorava. Uma vez com a corrente no pescoço, a garota foi pegar o presente que daria a Kaoru. Enquanto o grupo separava os presentes para a troca, Kyouya se afastou para atender ao telefone.

O moreno ficou alguns minutos na cozinha, conversando com um ar sério com a pessoa do outro lado da linha. Hana parou na porta da cozinha, hesitante e com um pacote na mão. Estava distraída com os próprios pensamentos, de forma que se assustou quando o rapaz se virou e a chamou. A garota deixou o pacote sobre a mesa e foi até o rapaz, recebendo uma breve carícia na cabeça que a fez franzir o cenho. Kyouya visivelmente se divertia com aquilo. Sabia que a morena odiava ser tratada daquele jeito, como se fosse um bichinho. Ela se livrou do tratamento afastando a mão do rapaz com um leve empurrão e levantou os olhos, perguntando se estava tudo bem.

- Meu pai quer que eu passe o começo do ano em casa. E sugeriu que eu a levasse. – Kyouya colocou as mãos nos bolsos e fitou a garota.

Hana sentiu um arrepio correr por suas costas.

- Ele… Quer uma apresentação para a família…? – ela engoliu em seco – Isso é sério?

Kyouya concordou com a cabeça.

- Aparentemente, ele gostou do seu jeito "irreverente" e acha que isso pode trazer algum benefício para meus irmãos. – o rapaz estava visivelmente desconfortável.

- Meu jeito… Irreverente? – Hana riu – E como isso pode beneficiar seus irmãos? Só se eu bater neles. Verbalmente falando, claro. – ela estava perceptivelmente se divertindo.

O moreno franziu o cenho.

- Ei, não me olha assim. Eu achava que seu pai me odiasse, então é bom ele falar uma coisa dessas, não é? – Hana se sentou em um dos bancos.

- Bom… – Kyouya suspirou – É. Nisso você tem razão. – ele sorriu ao ver a garota sorrir – Mas vamos passar o Ano Novo em um avião.

- Oe. Kyouya-senpai. – Hikaru se debruçou sobre o balcão pelo lado da sala. Quando o olhar do moreno se voltou para ele, o ruivo continuou – Foi mal ouvir a conversa, mas como assim vai passar o Ano Novo em um avião?

- Meu pai me pediu para passar o começo do ano em casa. – Kyouya tinha um tom deliberadamente indiferente. Hana acompanhava a conversa com o olhar indo de um Host para o outro.

- Então… O que acha de irmos todos fazer uma visita de ano novo a nossa terra natal? – Hikaru sorriu com certa satisfação.

- Façam como quiserem. – Kyouya deu de ombros e se retirou para a sala.

Hikaru baixou o olhar para Hana.

- E o que você acha disso?

- Ah… Eu vou junto. – Hana sorriu de canto.

- Isso é bom. – Hikaru sorriu e acariciou a cabeça da amiga – Só não se assuste com os irmãos de Kyouya-senpai.

- Ah… – a garota ajeitou o cabelo e parou para pensar – Não cheguei a conhecer o Akito quando estávamos em Barcelona, mas ele me parece uma boa pessoa. E eu já falei com o pai de Kyouya antes. Acho que vai ficar tudo bem. – ela deu de ombros.

Hikaru pareceu levemente surpreso.

- Isso é bom. – ele deu um último sorriso para a amiga e voltou para junto do grupo.

Hana baixou o olhar para o pacote sobre o balcão. Já devia tê-lo entregado, mas uma estranha sensação de insegurança a tinha invadido em cima da hora. Ela suspirou. Agora não tinha o que fazer. Não podia adiar a entrega para sempre. A garota pegou o pacote e se levantou. Apesar de não demonstrar, o convite (se podia mesmo chamar daquele jeito) do pai de Kyouya a tinha deixado desconfortável.

Quando Hana voltou para a sala, seus orbes focaram Mei imediatamente. A garota estava com o quimono que tinha ganhado de Mori, mas agora tinha os enfeites para o cabelo, as meias e os sapatos adequados. Mesmo sem maquiagem, a mestiça estava realmente encantadora. E parecia realmente feliz com o presente. Mori, sentado no sofá mais próximo de onde Mei rodopiava leve como se flutuasse, sorria de canto, parecendo satisfeito. Hana sorriu com a cena. Os dois se entendiam perfeitamente. Mei então parou, escondendo as bochechas com a mão ao agradecer pelo presente.

- Mei-chan ficou realmente bonita com o quimono! – Hani sorria largamente. Mori concordou com a cabeça.

- O-obrigada. – Mei sorriu, sentindo as bochechas esquentarem.

Catarina parou na frente da amiga, sorrindo empolgada ao falar.

- Você ficou uma graça, Mei!

- Ela tem razão. – Anny se ajeitou na poltrona em que estava, analisando Mei enquanto esperava Kaoru voltar – Essas cores combinam com você. – ela sorriu para a mestiça, que parecia sem jeito.

- Acho que ela deveria usar roupas assim com mais frequência. – Hikaru se sentou ao lado de Mori e desviou o olhar para o amigo mais velho – Não acha, Mori-senpai?

Mori sorriu para o ruivo, mas não respondeu. Hikaru – e todos os demais presentes – entendeu aquilo como uma confirmação. O gêmeo mais velho tornou a olhar para a amiga, sem perceber que sorria de canto. Quando Kaoru voltou para a sala, com o pacote dado por Anastácia em mãos, não percebeu Jenna e Nathan logo atrás de si. As garotas, por outro lado, não deixaram a cena passar, fazendo comentários sobre a demora do casal e o peito descoberto do professor. Todas com exceção de Mei, que estava ainda se recuperando da taquicardia e do rubor.

- Jen, eu sei que seu namorado tem um corpo admirável, se me permite o eufemismo – Hana começou –, mas não precisa exibi-lo pelo apartamento. – ela tinha um tom zombeteiro ao falar, fazendo as amigas rirem.

Os integrantes do Host Club se entreolhavam em silêncio.

- Ela quer fazer inveja nas amigas. – Anny continuou, se divertindo ainda mais quando Kaoru se remexeu no sofá e franziu o cenho – Só porque o cara teve mais tempo na academia.

- Em minha defesa, eu não vou tanto à academia. – Nathan sorria de forma divertida, rindo dos comentários.

- Isso não funciona exatamente _em sua defesa_. – Catarina riu.

Jenna concordou com a cabeça.

- Na verdade, tem o efeito mais que contrário.

O grupo riu. Os rapazes do Host, mesmo Tamaki (que nada tinha a ver com o que acontecia), estavam visivelmente desconfortáveis com o rumo da conversa. Hikaru e Kaoru se levantaram ao mesmo tempo, atraindo a atenção dos amigos, mas foi o gêmeo mais velho quem falou. Achou que era melhor falar da viagem ao Japão logo, antes que a conversa sobre o físico de Nathan continuasse e ele ficasse realmente irritado. Kaoru, quando ouviu a sugestão do irmão, apoiou de imediato. Queria apresentar Anastácia para os pais o quanto antes, mesmo sabendo que não havia com o que se preocupar por parte deles. Hikaru provavelmente pensava o mesmo sobre Catarina.

- Eu não tenho nada contra. – Anny sorriu, o que acalmou o gêmeo mais novo.

- Espera aí…! – Catarina ficava cada vez mais vermelha conforme falava – Vocês querem… Vocês pensaram em nos apresentar para os pais de vocês…?!

Os gêmeos riram.

- Por acaso não quer conhecer os sogros, Cat? – Hana tinha um tom entre malícia e zombaria.

Catarina corou mais, sem conseguir responder. As garotas riram. Hikaru parou diante da loira e curvou o corpo até estar com o rosto na mesma altura do da namorada. Só este simples gesto fez com que ela engolisse em seco, piorando ainda mais a situação quando o ruivo deu o sorriso típico do tipo demônio do Host Club. Ao falar, o rapaz tinha um tom claro de provocação.

- Alguma coisa errada, Cat? Achei que você estava ansiosa para conhecer os sogros, não estava?

- S-sim… Mas assim do nada…?! – ela tinha certo desespero na voz, que divertia o grupo – V-você devia ter me avisado antes, Hikaru…!

O ruivo sorria de forma divertida, dando um selinho em Catarina antes de se endireitar e virar para os amigos. A loira afundou o rosto em uma almofada. Foi Kaoru quem retomou o assunto, perguntando o que o grupo achava de viajarem para o Japão no Ano Novo, considerando que eles passariam o último dia do ano em um avião. Todos concordaram com a ideia.

- Então está decidido! – o gêmeo mais novo sorriu com satisfação.

- Bom, suponho que cada um hospede a própria namorada, mas onde nós vamos ficar? – Jenna apontou para ela e Nathan.

- Vocês podem ficar lá em casa. – Hani sorria largamente ao falar.

O casal parou para pensar um pouco, mas acabou concordando. Hani pareceu se empolgar mais com isso, o que fez todos rirem. Tamaki então se manifestou, comentando empolgado sobre como era bom ver a união e o amor que havia no grupo, sobre os fortes laços de amizade que tinham formado e sobre quão maravilhoso seria viajarem todos juntos mais uma vez. Foi Anastácia quem o interrompeu, dizendo às amigas que era a vez delas de trocarem os presentes. Logo o quinteto tinha se sentado em roda próximo à árvore de Natal. Decidiram que cada uma deveria entregar os quatro presentes das amigas de uma vez, assim não haveria confusão.

Catarina começou, dando uma jaqueta bordô de couro para Anastácia, uma bota que ia até acima dos joelhos de camurça marrom para Hana e, junto das amigas (elas precisaram fazer uma vaquinha para comprar o presente, que era mais caro do que o bolso de qualquer uma delas suportava sozinho), dois uniformes de futebol para Mei de seus times favoritos. Os uniformes estavam completos e cabiam perfeitamente na garota. Além disso, a loira deu um livro de receitas para ocasiões excêntricas para Jenna, que pareceu se divertir com a ideia e olhou sugestivamente para Nathan.

Hana foi a segunda, dando uma _lingerie_ vermelha e "sexy" (como a própria morena definiu) para Catarina, um livro de aventura para Anastácia (um das várias coleções que a garota precisava completar) e um vale de um SPA famoso para Jenna, válido para qualquer dia até o final de janeiro e com direito a um acompanhante, para o dia todo e com tratamento completo.

Jenna deu continuidade, dando uma blusa preta levemente folgada e com uma caveira em prata e dourado no centro para Catarina, um short de cor rosa envelhecido para Anastácia e uma saia azul-marinho longa para Hana. Nada excepcional, mas as amigas adoraram. Em seguida, foi a vez de Anastácia, que deu um vestido tomara-que-caia de saia _baloné_ em um azul prateado para Jenna, uma _lingerie_ preta e provocante para Catarina (que ficou tão sem graça quanto quando recebeu o presente de Hana, fazendo o grupo rir) e um livro sobre táticas de guerra para Hana.

Por fim, foi a vez de Mei. Para Jenna, deu um sobretudo de cor goiaba ("para cobrir a sem-vergonhice" foi o que a mestiça afirmou), uma pelúcia de Pokémon para Catarina (que ficou um tanto retardada de felicidade), um par de brincos de um dourado discreto e pequenos para Hana (que os limpou e colocou assim que terminaram a troca de presentes) e um livro de romance para Anastácia.

Quando as garotas terminaram de trocar os presentes entre si, foram presentear os respectivos namorados e/ou ser presenteadas por eles, exceto Anastácia, que tinha trocado presentes com Kaoru logo no início, pois queria saber se o pijama que escolhera cabia no ruivo. Aquele, como ela dissera ao entregar, ficaria na casa delas, assim ele teria o que usar quando passasse a noite lá. O gêmeo mais novo aprovou a ideia.

Mei deu para Mori um ingresso para um jogo de basquete que ocorreria no fim de janeiro. Como era a final da temporada, tinham começado a vender com bastante antecedência. O moreno agradeceu, perguntando em seguida se ela iria junto. Mei corou, mas mostrou o próprio ingresso. O rapaz sorriu e lhe acariciou a cabeça, o que fez a mestiça corar ainda mais, mas ela sorria para o outro.

Hikaru ganhou um ingresso para o show de sua banda americana preferida. Catarina mexeu em suas economias e conseguiu comprar dois ingressos VIPs, que davam acesso ao camarim. Em um impulso gerado pela felicidade, Hikaru beijou a loira um tanto apaixonadamente como agradecimento. Quando se separaram, Catarina estava completamente vermelha, o que fez o grupo rir. A diversão apenas aumentou quando ela abraçou o ruivo para esconder o rosto em seu peito. Assim que a loira se acalmou – o que levou alguns minutos –, o gêmeo mais velho entregou o presente. Era uma bota de cano alto de zíper, com diversas fivelas douradas subindo pelo cano. A garota ficou empolgada e foi provar os sapatos novos no mesmo instante.

Jenna deu uma caneta e um bloco de anotações bastante sofisticados para Nathan, dizendo que era para que escrevesse seus rascunhos. O homem agradeceu com um largo sorriso. O fato de não ter dado nada em troca fez com que as garotas olhassem de forma sugestiva para Jenna. As expressões de todas, incluindo Mei (que ainda era a mais inocente das cinco mesmo depois de tanto tempo de convivência), delatavam que elas sabiam que o presente já tinha sido dado na noite anterior. Apenas Anastácia e Hana, no entanto, tinham chegado à conclusão certa. Catarina levaria alguns minutos, mas entenderia. Mei, por sua vez, não saberia mais do que já tinha concluído sem ajuda das amigas.

Hana deu um pequeno e discreto _strap_ de gato para Kyouya colocar em seu celular. O gato em si era preto e estava sentado, olhando para frente como se sorrisse de forma desafiadora. A fita para prender no aparelho era fina, de cor branca. Kyouya sorriu de canto com o presente simples, mas adequado. No bilhete que Hana colocou junto, ela chamava o rapaz de sem-graça por não aceitar nada maior, que se parecesse mais com um presente do que com uma lembrancinha. Kyouya riu discretamente. Em retorno, ele deu um urso panda de pelúcia de tamanho médio para a garota. Hana passou o restante do dia abraçada ao bichinho.


	45. Chapter 45

Naquela vez, o grupo não viajou em um avião particular. As garotas insistiram em pegar um voo comercial, porque se sentiam mais confortáveis. Era estranho, para elas, viajarem com tanta privacidade. Os integrantes do Host concordaram, mas compraram passagens para a primeira classe – o que não deixou as garotas muito felizes, mas era o máximo que conseguiriam deles e elas sabiam. Pelo menos o voo foi tranquilo. Catarina agradeceu por não pegarem nenhuma turbulência, porque assim conseguia viajar sem passar mal.

- Bom, finalmente chegamos. – Hana ajeitou os óculos escuros na cabeça, olhando ao redor. As pessoas a olhavam estranhamente por falar em inglês com a aparência oriental que tinha.

Kyouya pediu, em japonês, para que ela evitasse falar em inglês, já que sabia japonês. Fez o mesmo pedido a Mei e Catarina, já que também sabiam o idioma. _"Se bem que a Cat não vai passar despercebida em lugar nenhum com esse cabelo loiro"_, ele ajeitou os óculos. Jenna talvez recebesse olhares tortos por também ter aparência oriental, mas seus traços eram coreanos, não japoneses, então poderia ficar tudo bem.

- Kyouya-sama. Viemos buscá-lo. – a voz de Tachibana fez o grupo se virar – Seu pai pediu para levarmos o senhor e a senhorita Hana até o restaurante em que ele irá almoçar.

- Então, nos despedimos aqui. – Kyouya fez o comentário em inglês, acenando para os amigos. Então foi em direção ao trio de guarda-costas, com Hana em seu encalço. A garota olhava diversas vezes para trás conforme andavam, de forma que o rapaz sentiu que devia tranquilizá-la – Eles têm quem os venha buscar, não precisa ficar tão preocupada. – ele tinha passado a falar em japonês e Hana entendeu que deveria manter o idioma.

- Mas não é errado nos separarmos assim que pisamos aqui? A gente nem se despediu direito. – ela abaixou os óculos escuros quando saíram da parte coberta do aeroporto. O carro estava a poucos metros de distância – E nós vamos almoçar com o seu pai assim, logo de cara? Eu não tive tempo de me preparar para isso…!

Kyouya sorriu de canto. _"Que graça ela se preocupando tanto com isso"_, ele acariciou a cabeça da garota, sem responder. Hana apenas bufou em resposta, entregando a mala a um dos guarda-costas quando chegaram ao carro. Não tinha uma bagagem muito grande, já que não passariam muito tempo lá. Kyouya fez o mesmo e logo entraram no veículo. Hana acabou sentada entre Kyouya e Hotta.

* * *

Pouco depois de Kyouya e Hana saírem do aeroporto, um senhor animado apareceu chamando por Tamaki. Quando o loiro se virou, reconheceu seu pai, seguido pelo pai de Haruhi. Os dois Suou se abraçaram com força, assim como os dois Fujioka. Então as devidas apresentações foram feitas e logo Yuzuru conversava animado com o grupo. A notícia de que Kyouya e Hana tinham saído pouco antes o desanimara, mas não por muito tempo. Então o pai de Haruhi – que estava vestido como uma linda mulher, o que assustou as garotas americanas de início – comentou que ele e Haruhi ficariam na mansão dos Suou durante as férias por insistência da matriarca.

- Ora, ora, então vamos todos viver como ricos durante nossa estadia aqui. – Jenna tinha um tom levemente zombeteiro ao falar.

- Só espero que não seja nada muito… Destoante do que vimos até agora. – Anastácia suspirou, imaginando que tipo de pessoas seriam os pais dos gêmeos.

- Aliás, Hikaru. – Kaoru se virou para o irmão – Você falou com a mamãe de que chegávamos hoje?

- Ela disse que mandaria o papai com um carro para nos pegar. Ela precisa cuidar da Ageha. – Hikaru conferiu o telefone. Ao ver que não tinha notícias de ninguém, discou o número do pai.

- Ageha…? – a pergunta veio em uníssono de Anastácia e Catarina.

- Nossa irmãzinha. – Kaoru sorria largamente ao responder – Ela está com dois anos agora. Vocês vão adorá-la!

- E desde quando vocês têm uma irmãzinha? – Anny tinha um tom descrente.

- Desde o ano passado. – Kaoru sorria ao responder, parecendo realmente gostar da pequena.

Hikaru desligou o telefone assim que o irmão terminou de responder e se virou para os amigos.

- Nosso pai está esperando com o carro lá fora, então já vamos indo. – ele acenou para os amigos e os pais de Haruhi e Tamaki e se afastou com o irmão, Anastácia e Catarina indo logo atrás.

- Que coisa, por que todo mundo tem que ir embora tão rápido? – Jenna cruzou os braços e franziu o cenho.

- Acho que estão todos com saudades. – Hani sorriu, o que fez com que a garota suspirasse e sorrisse de volta.

- Tem razão. – ela acariciou os cachos loiros do pequeno ao responder.

O grupo continuou conversando por mais algum tempo, com uma animação maior que a normal devido à presença dos pais. Yuzuru era tão empolgado quanto o filho, enquanto Rouji se provava um pai extremamente coruja, o que arrancava diversas risadas das garotas. Nathan era quem se sentia mais deslocado pela falta de convivência com os amigos de Jenna, mas não se importava. Acabaria se acostumando. O grupo estava tão distraído que todos – exceto Mori e Hani, acostumados com aquele tipo de coisa – se assustaram quando algumas shurikens pararam extremamente próximas do pé de Hani, que tinha recuado levemente ao perceber o ataque.

- Mas que diabos foi isso?! – Jenna apontava freneticamente para as três estrelas cravadas no chão. A resposta não demorou a chegar.

- MIIIITSUUUKUUUNIIII! – Yasuchika apareceu correndo, com um bastão em mãos. Logo os dois irmãos tinham começado a lutar no meio do aeroporto, sem se importar com os comentários das pessoas ao redor.

Em um momento, quando o loiro mais novo parou depois de ser arremessado por Hani, um rapaz moreno apareceu e lhe socou o topo da cabeça com relativa força. O grupo apenas olhava, sem entender. Mei, Jenna e Nathan eram as pessoas mais chocadas com a cena. Satoshi logo tinha começado a passar sermão em Yasuchika, que ficou com uma expressão chorosa.

- Satoshi. – a voz de Mori fez o moreno (que agora tinha nome) mais novo se virar.

- Taka-nii! – Satoshi sorriu largamente e foi até o irmão com um sorriso largo no rosto.

- Esses são Satoshi e Yasuchika. – Hani falava como se nada tivesse acontecido, arrumando suas roupas depois de apontar para os respectivos recém-chegados – Satoshi é o irmão mais novo do Takashi. E Yasuchika é meu irmãozinho. – Hani sorriu largamente ao acabar de falar.

- Já disse para não me chamar assim, Mitsukuni! – Yasuchika tinha o tom de voz elevado e cruzou os braços ao acabar de falar. Tinha o cenho franzido e olhava para um ponto qualquer, de forma que não percebeu quando Jenna parou diante de si e o acariciou na cabeça. O gesto fez suas bochechas arderem – O-o que você acha que está fazendo…?!

- Que gracinha! – Jenna se divertia com o mais novo, rindo um pouco ao falar – Então no fundo você é apenas um garotinho, quem diria.

Nathan e Mei riram da cena, enquanto os demais apenas sorriram. Jenna era daquele jeito mesmo. Fazia as coisas sem pensar muito, quebrava o gelo mesmo das situações mais estranhas. Yasuchika se livrou do cafuné num gesto um tanto brusco, o que fez com que Satoshi o olhasse de forma repreendedora, mas o moreno não disse nada. Hani então aproveitou a brecha para apresentar as amigas para os irmãos e os colocar a par da situação.

- Espera um pouco, Mitsukuni! – Yasuchika se virou para o irmão, olhando-o como quem não entendia – Eles vão ficar na nossa casa?! Eu vou ter que conviver com… Ela?! – o rapaz ainda tinha as bochechas rosadas. Apesar de as garotas de sua sala fazerem comentários positivos sobre o loirinho, geralmente o comparavam ao irmão, o que as deixava com uma imagem negativa para ele. Mas Jenna o tinha tratado como uma pessoa diferente desde o começo e aquilo gerava um misto de emoções com que o mais novo não sabia lidar.

- Algum problema em nos hospedar? – Nathan se pôs ao lado da namorada, falando com um tom e um sorriso simpáticos que escondiam uma leve frieza presente em sua voz.

Yasuchika engoliu em seco. Alguma coisa naquele homem o dizia que era melhor não provocar, mesmo que viesse de uma família de lutas marciais e provavelmente fosse capaz de derrubá-lo. _"Pare de criar confusão, Yasuchika!"_, o loirinho ouviu uma voz lhe repreendendo em sua cabeça. Em resposta à pergunta, ele apenas negou com a cabeça e se retirou, dizendo que o carro estava pronto para levá-los a qualquer momento para casa. Satoshi acrescentou que ele, o irmão e Mei poderiam partir quando quisessem também e foi atrás do amigo. Ele sabia que não era bom deixar Yasuchika sozinho quando o loiro ficava de cabeça quente.

- Então acho que é melhor todos irmos para casa. – Yuzuru sorria como se nada tivesse acontecido – Mas apareçam qualquer dia. Será ótimo receber os amigos maravilhosos de Tamaki e de Haruhi.

Mori e Hani concordaram e logo o grupo se despediu, indo cada um para seu canto. Mei falava animada sobre algo para Mori, que ouvia com um sorriso discreto no rosto, por vezes comentando alguma coisa. Satoshi parecia impressionado com a habilidade do irmão de manter a conversa sem se sentir sufocando. Mei era a única que falava praticamente enquanto o motorista os conduzia para a casa dos Morinozuka.

No carro dos Haninozuka, por sua vez, o clima era bem mais descontraído. Jenna e Hani conversavam animados, fazendo planos para o período em que ficariam no Japão. Nathan participava algumas vezes da conversa, mas Yasuchika passou a viagem toda olhando pela janela com uma expressão de poucos amigos. Pelo menos suas bochechas tinham voltado à cor normal. _"Não há nem motivo para eu me sentir desconfortável. Ela não tem nada de especial"_, o mais novo se ajeitou no banco, respirando fundo. A vozinha em sua mente fez o favor de acrescentar que era visível o fato de que Jenna já estava comprometida, o que fez o rapaz revirar os olhos. _"Como se fizesse alguma diferença"_.

* * *

Quando Hana e Kyouya chegaram ao restaurante, foram logo conduzidos à mesa em que o pai do moreno se encontrava. Ele estava sozinho, o que fez a garota se perguntar onde estaria a mãe de Kyouya. Mas não era a hora de perguntar. Assim que os dois sentaram, Yoshio chamou o garçom e pediu os pratos. Hana franziu o cenho. _"Não gosto de ele pedir por nós…"_, ela desviou o olhar para o namorado, mas não conseguiu captar nenhuma reação.

Enquanto os três almoçavam – com Aijima e Tachibana por perto, além de mais três que Hana concluiu cuidarem da segurança de Yoshio –, Hotta ficou responsável por levar as bagagens para a residência dos Ootori e deixar tudo no quarto de Kyouya. A conversa seguiu leve, tratando inicialmente de assuntos supérfluos. A garota agradeceu mentalmente, porque isso lhe dava tempo de se preparar mentalmente para assuntos mais sérios. Mas ela não esperava pela pergunta que Yoshio fez.

- Quando você pretende se mudar para o Japão, senhorita Hana?

A garota engasgou ao ouvir a pergunta, sem conseguir pensar. Desviou o olhar para Kyouya, que, apesar do ar de indiferença, tinha fechado as mãos com força ao redor dos talheres. Aquilo tinha sido totalmente inesperado e nem mesmo eles tinham pensado sobre a possibilidade. Quando Hana conseguiu se recompor, levantou os olhos para o senhor sentado a sua frente, que esperava pacientemente pela resposta.

- Na verdade, senhor, nós não pensamos a respeito disso ainda. – ela tomou um gole da bebida ao acabar de falar.

Yoshio pareceu levemente surpreso por um instante muito breve.

- Não se sinta pressionada em relação a isso. Foi apenas uma curiosidade. – ele sorriu de forma simpática antes de voltar a comer.

Hana e Kyouya se entreolharam, sem saber o que esperar do resto do almoço.

* * *

- Mãe, chegamos! – Kaoru entrou no quarto de Ageha sem grandes cerimônias, sabendo que encontraria a mãe ali com a irmã.

- Ora, ora, mas já? – Yuzuha pegou a filha no colo e foi até os recém-chegados, cumprimentando o marido com um selinho antes de cumprimentar os filhos e as garotas – Espero que eles não tenham dado trabalho. – ela sorria de forma animada, fazendo com que Anny e Cat sorrissem de volta por instinto.

- Eu sou Anastácia. – a morena apertou a mão que a mulher estendia, se apresentando sem qualquer sinal de embaraço – E seus filhos se comportaram bem na nossa escola, não se preocupe.

Kaoru e Hikaru se entreolharam, sorrindo com certa satisfação. Era bom ver que Anny já estava se entrosando com a família. Catarina então engoliu em seco e se adiantou, cumprimentando a matriarca da família de um jeito mais formal do que o necessário, fazendo-o por reflexo. Sentia-se nervosa e não conseguia pensar direito, o que fez com que o grupo risse um pouco. Pelo menos serviu para descontrair. Então Yuzuha segurou uma das mãos da filha e acenou para os recém-chegados.

- Dê "oi" para eles você também, Ageha.

A garotinha olhou dos irmãos para as estrangeiras, estendendo os braços em direção à Anastácia, que pareceu se surpreender, mas aceitou pegar a garota no colo. A mãe dos gêmeos não protestou. Na verdade, disse que era normal que a pequena preferisse companhia de outros que não dos irmãos, apesar de ela não entender o motivo. Catarina e Anastácia se entreolharam, imaginando que a garotinha sabia desde já que tipo de pessoas eram os irmãos.

- Bom, a viagem foi longa, imagino que estejam com fome. – Yuzuha sorria e começou a ir em direção à sala. No meio do caminho, chamou uma empregada e disse que preparasse alguma coisa para o almoço – Na verdade, nós também não almoçamos ainda.

Catarina ia protestar, dizendo que não precisava se incomodar, mas seu estômago apertou e ela achou melhor aceitar. Anastácia brincava com Ageha sem prestar muita atenção ao redor, o que fazia os gêmeos e o senhor Hitachiin sorrirem. Os dias seriam bastante agradáveis se continuassem daquele jeito. E Kaoru imaginou que seriam até melhores.

- Ah, Kaoru, pode vir até aqui? – Yuzuha estava em uma parte mais afastada da sala, aparentemente mexendo em alguns papeis que tinha deixado por ali. Quando o filho se aproximou, ela foi direto ao assunto – Quem está com você? A Anastácia ou a Catarina?

- A Anny. – Kaoru sorriu para a mãe, recebendo um largo sorriso em resposta.

- E já começaram a pensar sobre se casarem e terem filhos? Ela parece se dar muito bem com crianças. – a mulher estava visivelmente se divertindo.

Kaoru se sentiu corar. Não havia uma célula de seu corpo que não estivesse banhada em sangue naquele momento.

- Ma… Mamãe…! – ele falava baixo, mas tinha um tom entre embaraço e repreensão – É claro que não…!

- Ora, ora, não vá me dizer que vocês ainda não… – ela gesticulava com a mão, o que deixava Kaoru cada vez mais constrangido – Então que tal aproveitarem a viagem, hm?

- Eu não vou falar sobre isso com a senhora, mamãe…! – Kaoru cruzou os braços diante do corpo e virou o rosto, tentando se calmar.

Yuzuha riu, apertando a bochecha do filho. Então chamou Hikaru e disse que Kaoru poderia se juntar às amigas e à irmã. Hikaru franziu o cenho ao ver o estado em que o irmão estava ao se sentar, mas não perguntou, indo falar com a mãe. Catarina e Anastácia estavam distraídas demais com Ageha para perceber a movimentação, mas a morena levantou o olhar quando Kaoru se jogou no sofá. Pelo menos o rubor tinha diminuído significativamente.

- Está tudo bem? – ela parecia se divertir com o estranho estado do ruivo.

- Ótimo. – ele desviou o olhar, falando mais num murmúrio. Anastácia riu e voltou a se divertir com Ageha.

Hikaru voltou para junto do grupo no mesmo estado do irmão, enquanto Yuzuha se divertia.

* * *

- Ora, ora, que casal mais diferente. – o pai de Hani esperava pelos filhos e pelo casal na porta da casa, sorrindo ao ver o grupo chegando – Sejam bem-vindos, eu sou o pai desses dois. – ele tinha um tom alegre e se curvou levemente ao cumprimentar Jenna e Nathan.

Instintivamente, Jenna se curvou também.

- Eu sou Jenna e este é Nathan. – ela sorriu para o homem – Desculpe pelo incômodo, e muito obrigada por aceitar nos receber.

Yasuchika revirou os olhos. _"Se sabe que incomoda, não venha!"_, ele passou pelos familiares e entrou na casa. Hani foi atrás do irmão, o repreendendo pela falta de educação. Jenna e Nathan se divertiam com a cena, aceitando o convite do senhor Haninozuka para entrarem e comerem alguma coisa. O casal olhava ao redor conforme andavam pela casa com curiosidade. Afinal, não era todo dia que viam uma casa tão tradicional e com um _dojo_ próprio para que os integrantes da família pudessem treinar o estilo de luta Haninozuka.

* * *

Mei tinha parado de falar quando chegaram à residência dos Morinozuka. Sentia-se maravilhada e, ao mesmo tempo, sem jeito por estar ali. Não sabia como lidaria com os parentes de Mori, nem o que esperariam dela. Não fazia ideia de como seriam as coisas ali. Mas, ao ver o espaço amplo de treinamento que a família tinha, lhe ocorreu que poderia pedir para Takashi treinar com ela, ou mesmo lhe ensinar coisas novas. A ideia fez a garota sorrir de canto. Ao perceber isso, Mori sorriu discretamente também.

- Papai, chegamos! – Satoshi ia à frente, olhando nos cômodos atrás do pai. O garoto parou de repente ao ver seu progenitor. Então sorriu e deu passagem para Mori e Mei se aproximarem.

- Esta é Mei. – Mori tinha seu tom de sempre ao apresentar a garota, que automaticamente se curvou em sinal de respeito.

- Ah, então esta é a garota que você disse que passaria as férias aqui? Muito bom, meu filho. – o senhor Morinozuka sorriu ao falar – Mostre a ela o quarto em que ficará e depois venham comer. A viagem deve tê-los deixado com fome.

Takashi concordou com a cabeça e começou a andar. Mei foi logo atrás, sentindo o olhar de Satoshi a suas costas. O mais novo sorria com satisfação ao ver que o pai não parecia desaprovar a garota. _"Mas nem tinha como. O Taka-nii sempre acerta em suas escolhas!"_, então ele se virou e seguiu na direção em que o pai tinha ido.

- Espero que não se importe de dividir o quarto. – Mori parou diante da porta do próprio quarto e a abriu, dando espaço para a garota passar. Quando Mei negou com a cabeça, ele sorriu – Pode deixar a mala ali. – ele apontou para um canto próximo ao armário e deixou a própria mala encostada à parede mais próxima.

Mei assentiu com a cabeça e deixou a mala no lugar indicado. Olhou ao redor com certa curiosidade, se sentindo estranha por estar ali. Mori já tinha estado em seu quarto, mas estar no do rapaz fazia tudo parecer diferente. Então, quando seu olhar cruzou com o dele, sentiu as bochechas ferverem. Não conseguia se acostumar com aquilo, mas imaginava que era porque tinham se acertado há pouco tempo. Mori sorriu e indicou que saíssem. Mei assentiu mais uma vez e o seguiu.

* * *

Depois do almoço, Kyouya foi com Hana e os próprios guarda-costas para casa. O pai seguia no carro à frente, com a própria equipe de segurança. Apesar da conversa inesperada, as coisas tinham corrido bem. O desafio começaria de verdade quando eles chegassem à residência dos Ootori, com os irmãos de Kyouya presentes. Yuuichi provavelmente seria quem menos aprovaria a personalidade de Hana. Por ser o primeiro filho, ele se mantinha muito mais preso à tradição, mesmo que a pressão fosse maior sobre Kyouya. Afinal, o terceiro filho devia superar os mais velhos, mostrar que sabia como aproveitar ao máximo o potencial que herdara dos pais. Não bastava ser como os irmãos. Afinal, aquilo era o mínimo que se esperava. Nada abaixo era aceitável.

Kyouya desviou o olhar para Hana e sorriu de canto. _"Vai ficar tudo bem"_, ele pensou.


	46. Chapter 46

Depois do almoço, Yuzuha falou que precisava sair para cuidar de seus negócios. O senhor Hitachiin também tinha saído, mas ninguém soube dizer quando. Kaoru e Hikaru se entreolharam, se perguntando quais eram as intenções da mãe. Ageha gostava de tirar sua soneca diária depois do almoço, de forma que os quatro estavam livres do papel de babá por algumas horas. Catarina foi a primeira a se manifestar enquanto o grupo pensava no que fazer.

- Já que vamos passar uns dias aqui, não seria bom conhecermos a casa? – ela tinha um tom inocente na voz e os gêmeos pareceram aliviados com a sugestão simples da garota.

- Claro, claro! – eles falavam em uníssono, repentinamente empolgados.

- Vamos começar pelos quartos lá em cima! – o comentário veio de Kaoru.

- Assim já deixamos as bagagens arrumadas também! – Hikaru completou o raciocínio.

As garotas se entreolharam, mas acharam melhor não perguntar. Se alguma coisa estivesse realmente errada, os dois acabariam falando eventualmente. Os gêmeos então se puseram às costas das duas e começaram a empurrá-las para apressá-las, enquanto continuavam comentando algumas coisas sobre a família e a casa. Quando começaram a andar pelo corredor no andar de cima, Kaoru acabou fazendo o pior comentário que podia naquele momento, apesar de não ter percebido de imediato.

- Precisamos ver como ficará a divisão dos quartos.

- Achei que íamos ficar juntos. – Catarina se virou para Hikaru com um ar inocente.

- Não era essa a ideia desde o início? – Anastácia falou em seguida, olhando para Kaoru com um ar de dúvida. Afinal… Era normal que se dividissem daquele jeito, não era?

Os gêmeos coraram instantaneamente e se entreolharam.

- Mas é claro. – Kaoru se apressou em responder, virando rapidamente para esconder o rosto vermelho e continuando a andar – Só estava confirmando. – e então ele riu. Era uma risada entre forçada e embaraçada, que fez Anastácia franzir o cenho. Mas sua mente já tinha começado a trabalhar em alta velocidade e ela imaginava o motivo daquele constrangimento.

- Por acaso… Você não quer ficar sozinho comigo, Kaoru? – ela tinha a voz deliberadamente manhosa, fazendo ruivo estacar no lugar, sem se virar – É esse o problema…?

Catarina prendeu o riso ao ver a situação e se virou para Hikaru, que parecia aliviado por não ser o alvo da provocação. A loira se aproximou então, apoiando as mãos em seu peito e olhando para o rapaz como se perguntasse "E você?", de forma que Hikaru precisou de alguns segundos para processar o que acontecia. As bochechas tinham voltado a ficar vermelhas e ele se afastou aos tropeços, sem saber o que dizer. Anastácia e Catarina logo tinham começado a rir.

- Mas o que deu em vocês afinal? – Anastácia tinha cruzado os braços diante do corpo e olhava para os dois anfitriões com um sorriso zombeteiro no rosto.

Hikaru tinha apoiado as mãos na parede e abaixado a cabeça, respirando com certa dificuldade. Precisava se acalmar, mas não conseguia coordenar os movimentos de seu corpo para isso. Kaoru continuava no lugar, com as mãos cobrindo o rosto e o corpo levemente curvado para frente, como se ele resistisse à vontade de se encolher. Não tinham como responder à pergunta de Anny sem se sentirem ainda mais embaraçados. Mas não podiam deixar a pergunta sem resposta. _"Estamos entre a cruz e a espada!"_, eles respiraram fundo, tentando pensar em uma saída.

- É por causa da mãe de vocês? – Catarina apoiou as costas na parede ao lado de Hikaru, olhando para o ruivo mais velho com certa curiosidade.

- É mesmo, ela ficou olhando estranho para vocês durante todo o almoço. – Anastácia parou para pensar – E isso explicaria aqueles comentários aleatórios dela sobre como ter filhos é bom e tudo o mais…

- Bom… É. – Kaoru se virou para a morena, mas não ousava encará-la. Ainda tinha as bochechas vermelhas, mas tinha abaixado os braços. As mãos, paradas ao lado do corpo, estavam fechadas com força – Antes do almoço, ela falou conosco e… Não foi uma conversa muito normal…

Catarina e Anastácia se entreolharam e logo começaram a rir. Então era aquilo. A mãe lhes tinha dito alguma coisa que não parava de voltar à mente dos dois. Algo relacionado a _elas_. Anny tinha uma ideia bem precisa do que era, Catarina estava quase lá. Quando descobrisse, a loira ficaria tão sem graça quanto os gêmeos. A ideia fez Anastácia rir ainda mais.

- Não acredito que vocês estão tão preocupados com _isso_. Eu sei que parece estranho agora, mas é algo normal de acontecer. Se não acontecer, aí sim eu vou ficar preocupada. – a morena sorriu, o que pareceu acalmar os rapazes – Mas não precisam ficar pensando nisso agora. Vai ser quando tiver de ser.

Kaoru sorriu com alívio.

- Tem razão. Foi bobagem nossa. Então… Hikaru. – ele se virou para o irmão, que também parecia recomposto – Você e a Cat ficam no nosso quarto. Eu e a Anny vamos ficar no quarto no final do corredor. Tudo bem?

Hikaru concordou com a cabeça. Não fazia diferença em que quarto ficariam, no final das contas. Só precisavam separar as roupas que o outro precisaria, assim ninguém "invadiria" a privacidade de ninguém se precisasse de alguma coisa. Uma vez que tivessem decidido isso, os gêmeos acharam melhor já colocar as bagagens nos respectivos quartos. Enquanto as garotas arrumavam as próprias coisas, Kaoru passou no próprio quarto para pegar suas coisas. Hikaru já tinha começado a separar algumas coisas para o irmão, de forma que não levaram muito tempo.

- Bom, agora que já está tudo arrumado, quer ver o resto da casa? – Kaoru estava sentado na cama com as pernas cruzadas e os braços no colo, fitando as costas de Anny enquanto ela terminava de conferir o armário.

- Pode ser. – ela se virou para o ruivo – Mas acho que devíamos ver como a sua irmã está antes. – quando ele concordou com a cabeça, a garota sorriu.

Ao chegarem ao quarto de Ageha, os dois se surpreenderam ao ver Hikaru e Catarina brincando com a garota. A loira não era a pessoa mais rápida ao arrumar as próprias coisas, então Anny achou que eles ainda estariam ajeitando o quarto. A morena logo tinha se juntado à amiga e à pequenina e as três se divertiam, mesmo com as coisas mais simples. Anastácia, assim como Hana, adorava crianças, mas não conseguia se dar tão bem depois que elas faziam cinco anos. Felizmente Ageha estava por alguns anos longe da idade fatídica.

Os gêmeos sorriam com um misto de alívio e satisfação com a cena, parecendo conformados com os comentários da mãe depois de tudo aquilo. Mas tinham certeza de que, quando fossem dormir, ainda sentiriam certo desconforto. Apesar de já terem dividido a cama com as garotas – sempre com uma grande inocência nesse quesito –, as coisas pareciam diferentes. Mas Anastácia tinha razão. As coisas aconteceriam quando fosse a hora certa.

O telefone de Kaoru tocou, arrancando os gêmeos de sua conversa silenciosa e atraindo os olhares das garotas. O gêmeo mais novo olhou o visor, dizendo que voltaria depois ao sair para atender. Hikaru se juntou às garotas e à irmã, sem saber dizer o que tinha acontecido. Da janela, podiam ver Kaoru passeando pelo jardim enquanto falava no telefone com alguém.

* * *

- _Kaoru, você foi o primeiro a me ocorrer!_ – a voz de Hana parecia levemente desesperada do outro lado do telefone e soou assim que o rapaz atendeu à ligação.

- Ei, ei, calma. O que houve? – ele parecia se divertir do tom da amiga. Nunca a tinha visto daquele jeito.

- _Eu não consigo lidar com essa gente! _– ela falava com um tom frenético – _Eu vou acabar enlouquecendo com essas pessoas quadradas!_

Kaoru riu, saindo para o jardim ao responder.

- Os irmãos de Kyouya-senpai? Eles são meio difíceis mesmo. Mas a Fuyumi-san é uma boa pessoa, então acho que fica equilibrado.

- _Equilibrado uma ova! Tem noção que eu estou lidando com dois rabugentos, um pai que nunca diz as coisas claramente a menos que seja para alfinetar a mim ou ao Kyouya e…! E o próprio, que não faz nada para dar um jeito nisso?! Eu me sinto sufocada aqui! Dá uma ajuda!_

Kaoru riu mais uma vez, o que fez Hana bufar do outro lado.

- Mas onde você está para poder gritar tudo isso com tanta liberdade?

- _Eu fugi pro quarto do Kyouya. Eles estão na sala._ – Hana tinha um tom mais contido, mas não parecia mais calma – _Como eu lido com esse tipo de gente?_

- Acalme-se, Hana. Vai dar tudo certo. Seja você mesma. Foi assim que você conquistou a simpatia do pai de Kyouya-senpai, afinal. Não foi? – ele esperou alguns segundos, mas ela não respondeu – Confie em mim. Agora volte para lá.

- _Ok, eu vou voltar… Não posso demorar muito mesmo. Eu disse que ia ao banheiro. Mas oh, já sabe, se o Akito ou o Yuuichi aparecerem mortos amanhã, não foi culpa minha._ – ela tinha um tom divertido ao fazer o último comentário. Kaoru riu em resposta e logo os dois desligaram.

Kaoru então se virou para a casa, fitando a janela do quarto da irmã. Não conseguia ver ninguém de onde estava. A menos que um dos três fosse para a janela, ele teria de entrar e ir até o quarto para falar com alguém. O ruivo deu de ombros e se pôs a caminho da casa. Desde que Ageha tinha nascido, ele se sentia uma pessoa muito mais aberta para as coisas. Claro, estar no Host Club tinha dado o empurrão inicial. Mas ter uma criança na casa tinha sido essencial para manter a situação.

Ele entrou sem muita cerimônia no quarto da pequena, não conseguindo conter o riso ao ver a cena. Ageha estava sentada em cima da barriga de Hikaru, batendo nele com um dos brinquedos de plástico que tinha. Felizmente era um macio, do tipo que fazia barulho ao ser apertado. O gêmeo mais velho ria da expressão séria da pequena, apenas protegendo o rosto com os braços. Se quisesse, seria fácil se livrar do "ataque" da irmã, mas estava se divertindo. Catarina e Anastácia também se divertiam enquanto arrumavam as coisas que Ageha e Hikaru tinham espalhado e bagunçado no quarto.

- Eu saio por dois minutos e parece que um furacão passou por aqui. – Kaoru se aproximou de Hikaru e pegou Ageha no colo – Chega de abusar do idiota do Hikaru, Ageha.

- Ei! – Hikaru ria ao falar, se levantando.

- Mas o que exatamente aconteceu aqui? – Kaoru olhou para as garotas, tombando a cabeça para evitar que o brinquedo da irmã lhe acertasse o rosto.

- A Ageha começou a arremessar coisas no Hikaru quando ele se aproximou e o idiota do seu irmão revidou. – Anny tinha um tom divertido na voz ao responder – Quando a gente percebeu, ele tava no chão, com ela em cima. – a garota apontou para o gêmeo mais velho ao completar – Só não sei como ele foi derrubado pela baixinha aí.

Kaoru riu e olhou para a irmã. Se as histórias da mãe fossem verdade, eles eram do mesmo jeito quando tinham a idade de Ageha. Mas devia ser muito pior lidar com dois pentelhos agitados do que com uma. Catarina então se aproximou do gêmeo mais novo e pegou a criança no colo. Ageha se debateu um pouco, como se dissesse para ser posta no chão. A loira logo cedeu, mas segurava a garota pelas mãos.

- Não. – Ageha tentava retrair os braços para se soltar de Catarina, olhando da loira para as mãos com o cenho levemente franzido – Não.

- Não tem problema se eu soltar? – a loira levantou os orbes para os amigos, parando em Anastácia, que pensou um pouco antes de responder. Considerando a idade de Ageha, era normal que ela já andasse, mesmo que não muito bem. Catarina então tornou a olhar para a criança e lhe soltou as mãos – Se você diz…

- Aliás. – Kaoru bateu as mãos ao começar a falar – Podíamos brincar com ela no jardim. – ele sorriu para o trio e então se abaixou diante da irmã – O que acha de ir para o jardim, Ageha?

A garota fitou o rapaz por alguns instantes antes de sorrir e levantar os braços.

- Jardim!

- Acho que ela aprovou sua ideia. – Hikaru riu e pegou a irmã no colo, saindo do quarto com os outros atrás.

* * *

Quando os pais dos gêmeos voltaram, o grupo ainda estava brincando com Ageha no jardim da mansão. O sol tinha começado a se pôr pouco antes, de forma que Yuzuha disse a todos que entrassem antes que esfriasse muito. Ageha sorria, mesmo sem estar "abusando" (como Yuzuha geralmente definia) dos irmãos. Na verdade, ela parecia estar realmente se divertindo com eles.

- Vocês parecem ter tido um dia cheio com ela. – Yuzuha ajeitou a filha no colo.

- Um pouco. – Anastácia arrumou o cabelo ao se sentar, olhando para a irmãzinha dos gêmeos com um sorriso discreto nos lábios.

- Crianças dão trabalho, mas vale a pena. – a senhora Hitachiin segurou nas mãos da filha e começou a brincar distraída. Ageha não parecia resistir.

- Ela não deu mais trabalho que esses dois. – Catarina se ajeitou na poltrona em que estava e apontou para os gêmeos.

- Ora, ora, esses aí não cresceram então? – Yuzuha levantou o olhar para os filhos – Como pretendem ser pais um dia com essa atitude? – ela sorria como se aquela fosse uma pergunta perfeitamente normal e corriqueira, especialmente considerando a conversa antes do almoço.

Kaoru pigarreou antes de responder.

- Isso não é relevante agora, mãe.

Yuzuha riu. Adora provocar os filhos, especialmente naquele quesito.

- Que gracinha. Vocês ainda ficam sem jeito com essas coisas. – ela sorriu e tornou a dar atenção para a filha.

Hikaru e Kaoru se entreolharam e suspiraram. Quando a mãe cismava com alguma coisa, não tinha muito que fazer além de esperar a poeira baixar. Catarina e Anastácia, por outro lado, estavam se divertindo com a situação e não faziam questão de esconder. Hikaru sorriu ao ver que a loira já se sentia mais à vontade.


	47. Chapter 47

Apesar de ter parecido uma casa tradicional quando entraram, Jenna e Nathan logo viram que os estilos oriental e ocidental se misturavam, compondo uma melodia única. Hani, depois de "brigar" com o irmão pelo jeito como agira, mostrou ao casal o quarto que usariam. Era um cômodo grande e bem mobiliado, com uma decoração simples, mas suficiente. Jenna se surpreendeu ao ver a cama de casal, se perguntando se tinha sido arrumada para a ocasião ou se normalmente ficava lá. Nathan, por sua vez, parecia mais que satisfeito com o quarto. Quando acabaram de arrumar as coisas, um Yasuchika meio constrangido, meio revoltado apareceu para dizer que o almoço estava pronto.

A refeição foi tranquila e, de forma geral, silenciosa. Hani e o pai conversavam algumas vezes, com Jenna comentando uma coisa ou outra. Ao final, quando a garota comentou com Hani que deviam conversar com os outros sobre os planos para as férias, o senhor Haninozuka falou empolgado sobre o quão maravilhoso era ser jovem e ter energia, que ele passava as folgas jogando jogos de tabuleiro com o pai de Takashi e Satoshi, mas sentia falta de ter pique para ficar passeando. Também comentou sobre a vida a dois ser ótima e perguntou a Yasuchika se, assim como o irmão, já tinha encontrado alguém especial. A resposta foi categórica e um tanto fria.

- Não tenho tempo para me preocupar com isso, meu pai. – o mais novo terminava de comer como se tivesse dito a coisa mais natural.

A mesa ficou quieta por um instante.

- Ah, esse meu filho! – o senhor Haninozuka riu descontraído – Tão dedicado! Mas é importante aproveitar a vida, Yasuchika. – ele assumiu um tom sério de repente – Não se esqueça disso e não se arrependa de suas escolhas.

- Sei bem disso, meu pai. – Yasuchika suspirou – Só não acho que deva me preocupar com esse tipo de coisa agora.

Jenna riu.

- Ora, não é algo que se escolha, fofo. – ela sorria ao falar e conteve o risinho que se formou quando as bochechas do garoto ficaram rosadas – Mas também não é algo que se apresse. – _"Apesar de ser bom não se fechar totalmente pra isso… Será que ele precisa de um empurrãozinho?"_.

- Há várias garotas na sua sala que gostam de você, não é? – Mitsukuni se virou para o irmão com um ar inocente.

O mais novo não respondeu, de forma que Nathan achou que devia pressioná-lo um pouco.

- Ora, ora, rapazinho, não seja assim. Desse jeito, as garotas vão perder o interesse em você.

"_Não é como se isso importasse"_, o loiro mais novo levantou o olhar da comida e respirou fundo antes de dizer que nenhuma delas significava mais do que uma colega de classe. Jenna insistiu no assunto perguntando se não havia ninguém do terceiro ano que o interessasse. Yasuchika pareceu se irritar, pois se levantou repentinamente da mesa e se retirou sem terminar o pouco que restava do almoço em seu prato. O pai dos dois rapazes suspirou, dizendo que sentia muito pela atitude do filho, que era muito sério em seus deveres.

- É impressionante como ele e Mitsukuni são diferentes. – Jenna piscou algumas vezes, processando a informação.

Hani sorriu de canto com um ar distante e pensativo que fez o casal se entreolhar.

- Bom, terminem de comer antes que esfrie. E, depois, por que não mostra a casa para eles, Mitsukuni? – o senhor Haninozuka sorriu para o filho mais velho e voltou a comer.

Logo os outros três fizeram o mesmo.

* * *

Yasuchika tinha saído para a parte aberta da casa, se sentando na beirada da sala oriental que dava para o jardim interno. Por que justo naquele dia tinham de aparecer com aquele assunto? Entre tantos outros! O garoto suspirou, fitando um casal de passarinhos que tinha pousado na árvore do outro lado. Tinham um ninho lá e os filhotes logo deviam nascer. Pensar nisso o fez sorrir de canto. Adoraria acompanhar o crescimento deles até se tornarem adultos e procurarem a própria árvore. Ao mesmo tempo em que adorava filhotes, odiava não ser tão sério quanto gostaria. Por isso mesmo não entendia como o irmão podia ser daquele jeito. Era por isso que tinha amigos estranhos.

De repente, a cena do aeroporto voltou a sua mente, o fazendo corar mais uma vez. _"O que diabo está errado comigo…?!"_, ele se levantou de um salto e foi a passos largos até o meio do jardim, parando na beira do pequeno lago que tinham. Precisava se acalmar. Aquilo não era normal. Aquilo não era _certo_. Ele ficou fitando a água por um tempo, até ter certeza de que seu rosto tinha voltado à cor normal. Estava tão absorto em pensamentos que não percebeu o tempo passar nem ouviu os passos se aproximarem. Muito menos ouviu o som do tecido balançando quando seu pai ajeitou o quimono para se sentar.

- Ela é uma boa garota. – a voz grave do pai fez o Haninozuka mais novo se virar assustado. O homem riu um pouco com a reação do filho e indicou que se sentasse ao seu lado antes de continuar a falar. Yasuchika obedeceu – Mas você está sonhando alto demais, meu filho.

O garoto respirou fundo antes de responder.

- Eu sei, meu pai. Mas não entendo como tudo isso aconteceu. Ela devia ser apenas mais uma dentre os amigos estranhos de Mitsukuni.

- Vai passar. – o senhor Haninozuka envolveu o filho pelos ombros – Mas tente achar alguém mais próximo. – ele sorriu de canto.

Yasuchika franziu o cenho, sem responder.

* * *

Depois de Mitsukuni mostrar a casa toda com seu jeito saltitante e empolgado,. Os três decidiram visitar os jardins. Yasuchika e o pai já tinham voltado cada um a seus afazeres, de forma que o "passeio" foi tranquilo. Ficaram ali por um tempo, apenas conversando e apreciando a natureza, até que um dos empregados foi dizer a Hani que seu irmão estava esperando no _dojo_. O loiro concordou com a cabeça e logo se dirigiu ao quarto para se trocar, dizendo a Jenna e Nathan que o esperassem antes de irem ao _dojo_. Era a hora da tradicional luta entre os irmãos da família Haninozuka.

* * *

Yasuchika e Mitsukuni se encaravam com seriedade, o que fez um arrepio correr pelas costas de Jenna e Nathan. O pai dos garotos seria o juiz daquela luta no estilo da família. Diversos empregados tinham interrompido seus afazeres para assistirem ao combate. O clima era pesado e descontraído ao mesmo tempo. Então, quando o senhor Haninozuka deu o sinal, Mitsukuni e Yasuchika avançaram, dando início ao embate. Os dois usavam as mais diversas técnicas e armas, parecendo lutar de forma equilibrada. No entanto, os empregados comentavam, em sussurros cada vez mais empolgados, que Mitsukuni era mesmo impressionante e que Yasuchika ainda precisava treinar muito para alcançar o irmão.

O irmão mais velho tinha acabado de saltar para trás para desviar do ataque frontal do mais novo quando uma das empregadas se aproximou do líder da família com um envelope preto em mãos. A caligrafia delicada indicava que era destinada a Mitsukuni. Yorihisa esperou que os filhos terminassem o combate antes de entregar a correspondência. Como o esperado – mas ainda assim de forma surpreendente –, Mitsukuni ganhou do irmão, indo saltitante até Jenna e Nathan.

- E então, o que acharam? Foi divertido para vocês?

A garota sorriu e acariciou as mechas louras do amigo.

- Foi uma luta muito boa, Mitsukuni.

O grupo conversava em inglês, o que deixava alguns empregados desconfortáveis, de forma que logo voltavam a seus afazeres. Yasuchika permaneceu sentado em um canto do _dojo_, enquanto Yorihisa se aproximou do filho mais velho e lhe entregou a carta. Quando o rapaz viu a letra, automaticamente a reconheceu, agradecendo ao pai antes de abrir o envelope. O papel da carta era igualmente preto e a caligrafia prateada se fazia visível por toda a frente da folha. Mitsukuni leu o recado rapidamente, tornando a guardar a carta no envelope. Jenna e Nathan se entreolharam, sem entender. O loiro, por sua vez, apenas sorriu para o casal, sem dar explicações antes de se retirar para tomar banho.

* * *

Yasuchika se demorou mais que os demais no _dojo_, de forma que estava sozinho naquele momento. Sabia que precisava tomar um banho, mas não sentia a menor vontade de levantar de onde estava. Tombou a cabeça para trás, a apoiando na parede e fitando o teto. A vozinha em sua mente decidiu que era a hora de alfinetá-lo. _"Então, como se sente sabendo que aquela garota o viu perder para seu odiado irmão?"_, o rapaz sorriu de canto, num deboche de si mesmo. _"De que isso importa? Não mudaria nada"_, ele suspirou.

Arrancando-o de seus devaneios, Mitsukuni apareceu no _dojo_ depois de tomar um banho, indo saltitante até o irmão. Yasuchika baixou o olhar quando o mais velho parou a sua frente, perguntando o que ele queria. A preocupação nos olhos do integrante do Host Club fez o mais novo se levantar e sair falando que iria tomar um banho e que não havia nada com que o irmão devesse se preocupar. Yasuchika detestava ver Mitsukuni preocupado com ele. Sentia-se fraco toda vez em que isso acontecia.

Mitsukuni, vendo que não conseguiria nada com o irmão, apenas se limitou a acompanhar o mais novo com o olhar até que ficasse sozinho. Então decidiu ir atrás de Jenna e Nathan. Precisava conversar com os dois e depois falar com o restante do grupo. Ele sorriu ao se lembrar do conteúdo da carta, indo saltitante para o jardim externo da casa. Imaginava que encontraria o casal lá, provavelmente conversando com seu pai sobre a luta e a estadia de férias. O loiro sabia o quanto seu progenitor se empolgava quando tinham visitas.

* * *

Jenna não sabia dizer se a empolgação do pai de Hani ao indicar os lugares que deveriam visitar era para passar uma boa impressão (ou qualquer outra coisa do gênero) ou se ele realmente gostava de tudo aquilo. Ela apostava na segunda opção, pois o homem parecia realmente se divertir com a conversa. Nathan falava mais que a garota, de forma que logo os dois homens pareciam amigos de longa data. Yorihisa não se importava de conversar em inglês, assim como o casal não ligava para o sotaque um tanto carregado que ele tinha. A conversa já durava um bom tempo quando Mitsukuni se aproximou.

- Ah, se não é meu filho vitorioso! – Yorihisa riu. Sabia que Yasuchika bufaria se estivesse presente (e o pai se divertia com isso), enquanto Mitsukuni apenas ignorava o tratamento – Diga-me, de quem era aquela caligrafia tão delicada e encantadora?

- Da Reiko-chan! – Mitsukuni sorria animado ao se juntar ao pai e aos amigos.

- Ah, a senhorita Reiko! – Yorihisa se virou para o casal – Ela é encantadora, mas me assusta um pouco. Parece que se apaixonou por Mitsukuni assim que o viu. Ele já lhes contou dela?

Jenna negou com a cabeça.

- Só falou que já estava com alguém quando lhe perguntamos se tinha alguma garota interessante no curso dele.

Yorihisa sorriu largamente para o filho, bagunçando seu cabelo ao falar com um tom satisfeito na voz.

- Muito bom, Mitsukuni! Um homem de verdade sempre se mantém fiel a sua mulher!

O integrante do Host não se preocupou em ajeitar o cabelo ao falar, fitando o casal com uma empolgação maior que a normal (coisa que Jenna julgava impossível e estava perceptivelmente errada) enquanto contava sobre o convite de Reiko para a festa de começo de ano que seria dada por sua família. A garota tinha mandado a carta para perguntar de quantos convites Mitsukuni precisaria (além de outros detalhes que o rapaz deixou de fora, pois nada tinham a ver com o assunto).

- Uma festa parece ótimo! – Jenna se empolgou por um momento, mas logo se lembrou de um detalhe importante – Mas… Não acho que algum de nós tenha trazido roupas formais para participar de um evento desse.

- Hana-chan provavelmente vai conseguir alguma coisa com a Fuyumi-san. Cat-chan e Anny-chan podem falar com a mãe do Hika-chan e do Kao-chan. Então precisamos arranjar algo para você e para a Mei-chan! – Mitsukuni parecia empolgado ao falar, imaginando como Mei e Mori reagiriam àquilo – Posso chamar a Reiko-chan para ir conosco!

Nathan ia perguntar como faria para conseguir um traje também quando o patriarca da família Haninozuka se manifestou, dizendo que poderia emprestar um terno, que não havia com o que se preocupar. O professor tentou recusar, mas Yorihisa foi firme em sua decisão, não dando espaço para protestos por parte do outro. Conversaram por mais alguns poucos minutos sobre o assunto até chegarem a uma conclusão e, uma vez que tudo estava decidido entre os quatro, começaram a planejar o resto das férias.

- Podem visitar o Ouran! – Mitsukuni tinha um ar qu misturava seriedade e empolgação de uma forma que parecia impossível.

- A antiga escola de vocês? – Jenna se animou.

- Isso! – Mitsukuni sorriu largamente – O Satoshi-kun, o Chika-kun e a Reiko-chan ainda estudam lá. E vocês vão poder conhecer nossos outros amigos!

Jenna pareceu entender algo naquele momento, perguntando a Hani se as Reiko e o Yasuchika estavam na mesma série. O rapaz respondeu que não, apesar de que não seriam da mesma sala se estivessem. Reiko estava na turma D desde o primeiro ano, enquanto Yasuchika sempre foi da turma A. Jenna suspirou, o que instigou a curiosidade do loiro. Nathan imaginou o motivo por trás daquilo, se dirigindo ao anfitrião ao falar.

- Mas você pode levar quem quiser à festa da família da Reiko, certo?

Mitsukuni concordou com a cabeça, entendendo o ponto da amiga.

- Não acho que o Chika-kun vá gostar dessa ideia…

- Ele não precisa saber. – Jenna sorriu com confiança – E é só pedir com jeitinho que eu tenho certeza de que ele aceita.

Mitsukuni hesitou, mas acabou concordando.

* * *

Jenna foi com Mitsukuni até o quarto de Yasuchika, chamando-o com um ar deliberadamente inocente. Quando o mais novo abriu a porta, sua expressão não era de alguém muito receptivo. Mitsukuni se manteve apoiado na parede ao lado da porta para evitar confusão, já que o irmão seria muito menos receptivo se o visse. Jenna sorriu antes de começar a falar.

- Chika-kun, o que você planeja fazer sábado à noite?

O rapaz franziu o cenho.

- Por que a pergunta?

- Porque, meu querido Yasuchika – Jenna sorriu levemente de canto ao ver o rapaz franzir o cenho com o tratamento –, se você não tiver planos, vou pedir para ir conosco a uma festa de começo de ano.

- "Conosco"? Festa? – ele suspirou – Eu não tenho tempo para isso.

- Comigo e as meninas. Bom, seu irmão e os amigos também vão, mas não acho que isso te interesse. E então, aceita? – Jenna sorriu do jeito mais simpático que conseguia.

Yasuchika suspirou mais uma vez, dizendo que ia pensar no caso. Jenna lhe acariciou os cabelos e sorriu novamente antes de sair. _"Preciso falar com o papai"_, o mais novo fechou a porta.


	48. Chapter 48

Assim que chegaram à casa dos Ootori, Kyouya levou Hana para o segundo andar para deixarem as malas. Yoshio permaneceu na sala, onde Akito e Yuuichi se encontravam. Fuyumi chegaria mais tarde para a reunião de família, provavelmente acompanhada do marido. Hana esperava que a irmã de Kyouya chegasse logo, pois a ideia de ser a única mulher na casa (que parecia um covil para ela naquele momento) a deixava desconfortável.

- Não precisa se incomodar em arrumar suas coisas agora. – Kyouya tinha um tom indiferente, indo em direção ao banheiro em seguida – Eu vou tomar um banho, mas você não precisa esperar.

Hana riu.

- E ficar sozinha com seu pai e seus irmãos? – ela se sentou na cama, olhando ao redor. O quarto era bastante simples em relação a decorações e enfeites, o que a fez sorrir de canto.

Kyouya olhou de relance para a garota antes de sumir depois da porta do banheiro.

* * *

Quando o casal desceu, os irmãos de Kyouya estavam reunidos ao redor da mesa de centro que havia na sala. O patriarca, por sua vez, tinha se retirado sem qualquer explicação. Yuuichi foi o primeiro a notar a presença da garota, mas não disse nada. Fuyumi, por sua vez, se levantou e foi cumprimentar a visitante. Kyouya se manteve em silêncio, indo se sentar no sofá. Hana e Fuyumi conversavam empolgadas, como se já se conhecessem há muito tempo. Akito e Yuuichi se entreolharam, incomodados com a atitude da irmã, que sempre foi a menos conservadora e presa às regras da família.

- Fuyumi, deixe a garota sentar. – a voz de Akito era levemente autoritária, fazendo Hana revirar os olhos. A Ootori, por sua vez, apenas concordou com a cabeça e voltou para seu lugar.

- Hana, você também deve se sentar. Não seja mal-educada. – Kyouya ajeitou os óculos e fitou a garota, que suspirou e se dirigiu ao sofá.

* * *

O grupo já conversava tinha um tempo, tratando sempre de assuntos levianos ou então dos estudos. _"Enfadonho"_, Hana se ajeitou no lugar. Kyouya olhou de relance para a namorada, mas não comentou nada, apenas voltando a conversar com os irmãos. Akito já estava trabalhando com os negócios da família, de forma que tinha mais motivos para sondar o irmão mais novo a respeito da escola, dos estudos, das atividades extracurriculares. De Hana.

- Com licença. – a estrangeira se levantou. Ao notar os olhares questionadores, acrescentou que iria ao banheiro. _"Pelo menos o pai deles não está aqui"_, ela se virou para sair, arregalando os olhos ao fitar a porta. Yoshio tinha acabado de voltar e sorriu para a garota, que automaticamente tornou a se sentar. _"Droga, droga, droga!"_, ela ajeitou a saia e respirou fundo.

- Benvindo de volta, meu pai. – Yuuichi se levantou para cumprimentar seu progenitor.

Akito, Fuyumi e Kyouya logo se levantaram e cumprimentaram o pai. Yoshio, mantendo sempre parte da atenção voltada para Hana como se a desafiasse, retribuiu aos cumprimentos antes de se sentar. A conversa logo foi retomada, mas Hana não prestava mais atenção. Olhava distraída para outros pontos da sala, sentindo-se mais analisada do que nunca. _"Eles devem estar se perguntando o que o Kyouya viu em mim e por que o pai aceita a relação"_, ela se ajeitou em seu lugar, atraindo o foco da conversa para si sem perceber. Foi o silêncio sepulcral que se formou antes de a voz de Yoshio soar que tirou a garota de seus devaneios.

- Há alguma coisa errada, senhorita Hana?

- Nenhuma, senhor Yoshio. – ela sabia que não devia tratá-lo pelo nome (como os olhares tortos de Kyouya, Akito e Yuuichi confirmaram), mas a provocação lhe foi irresistível.

- A senhorita ia sair quando cheguei e… Aparentemente, eu a impedi. – Yoshio continuou com um tom calmo, parecendo se divertir com o desespero que piscou rapidamente nos orbes negros da garota.

- Não era nada com que o senhor precise se preocupar, eu garanto. – ela sorriu com um misto de ironia e simpatia.

Fuyumi parecia se divertir com a conversa entre os dois, enquanto os irmãos estavam perceptivelmente incomodados. Kyouya, mais que os outros, parecia desesperado para interromper a interação, apesar de não ter se mexido para nada nesse sentido. Já Akito e Yuuichi pareciam não gostar do "desrespeito" com que a garota tratava o patriarca da família. E de como ela parecia não se importar.

- Isso é bom. Eu detestaria se tivesse aparecido em um momento inoportuno para a senhorita. – Yoshio sorriu com um ar levemente sarcástico e satisfeito.

- Eu detestaria não estar na sua ilustre presença por causa de um pequeno empecilho. – Hana sorriu de volta do mesmo jeito, se perguntando se ele não se cansava daquele joguinho todo com ela.

- Fico feliz em saber, senhorita Hana. – o patriarca da família fez uma breve pausa antes de continuar, dessa vez com um sorriso e um tom de voz gelados que fizeram os filhos se entreolharem – Muito feliz em saber, realmente.

Hana apenas sorria de volta com um misto de ironia, frieza e desconforto. Achava que estava livre daqueles joguinhos idiotas por causa do convite para visitar a família de Kyouya, mas estava visivelmente errada. Tinha sido convidada apenas para que o senhor Ootori tivesse uma fonte de diversão. Ela precisou se controlar para não revirar os olhos ou suspirar. A conversa entre os membros da família tinha sido retomada, o que permitiu à estrangeira ter certa paz. Como antes, interagia pouco, respondendo apenas se lhe perguntassem algo diretamente. _"Eu preciso _mesmo_ sair daqui"_, ela ajeitou mais uma vez a saia, agora discretamente.

Então, como se lesse sua mente, Kyouya colocou comedida e suavemente uma mão sobre a de Hana e acenou breve e discretamente com a cabeça, como se dissesse que ela podia se levantar. Escondendo a satisfação que sentia, Hana novamente se levantou e pediu licença, enquanto Kyouya recolhia a mão de volta ao colo. Ninguém pareceu se incomodar com a saída da garota, o que aliviou o mais novo, mesmo com os olhares de Akito que pareciam tentar acessar sua mente e lê-la.

* * *

Hana subiu calmamente as escadas enquanto estava no campo de visão da família. No entanto, quando teve certeza de que já não podia ser vista, ela disparou para o quarto de Kyouya, agradecendo mentalmente por ter deixado as botas junto da bagagem. Uma vez na privacidade do cômodo, ela pegou sua bolsa de mão e começou a procurar pelo celular. Precisava falar com alguém que conhecesse a família de Kyouya para desabafar sobre o desconforto que os irmãos e o pai do rapaz a faziam sentir. Alguém como… _"Kaoru"_, ela apertou o botão para chamar e levou o aparelho à orelha.

Um toque. Dois toques. _"Atende, por favor, Kaoru…!"_, três toques.

- Kaoru, você foi o primeiro a me ocorrer! – a garota tinha um leve desespero na voz, falando assim que o amigo atendeu.

- _Ei, ei, calma. O que houve?_ – o ruivo parecia se divertir do tom da amiga.

- Eu não consigo lidar com essa gente! – ela falava com um tom frenético – Eu vou acabar enlouquecendo com essas pessoas quadradas!

Kaoru riu do outro lado da linha.

- _Os irmãos de Kyouya-senpai? Eles são meio difíceis mesmo. Mas a Fuyumi-san é uma boa pessoa, então acho que fica equilibrado_.

"_Equilibrado…?! Equilibrado_ onde_, meu deus?!"_.

- Equilibrado uma ova! Tem noção que eu estou lidando com dois rabugentos, um pai que nunca diz as coisas claramente a menos que seja para alfinetar a mim ou ao Kyouya e…! E o próprio, que não faz nada para dar um jeito nisso?! Eu me sinto sufocada aqui! Dá uma ajuda! – _"Antes que eu realmente enlouqueça"_, ela acrescentou mentalmente.

Kaoru riu mais uma vez, o que fez Hana bufar do outro lado.

- _Mas onde você está para poder gritar tudo isso com tanta liberdade?_

- Eu fugi pro quarto do Kyouya. Eles estão na sala. – Hana tinha um tom mais contido, mas não parecia mais calma – Como eu lido com esse tipo de gente?

- _Acalme-se, Hana. Vai dar tudo certo. Seja você mesma. Foi assim que você conquistou a simpatia do pai de Kyouya-senpai, afinal. Não foi?_

"_Não vi muita simpatia ainda, mas tudo bem"_, ela não respondeu ao amigo.

- _Confie em mim._ – ele continuou –_ Agora volte para lá._

- Ok, eu vou voltar… Não posso demorar muito mesmo. Eu disse que ia ao banheiro. Mas oh, já sabe, se o Akito ou o Yuuichi aparecerem mortos amanhã, não foi culpa minha. – ela tinha um tom divertido ao fazer o último comentário. Kaoru riu em resposta e logo os dois desligaram.

Hana respirou fundo e guardou o celular. Era hora de voltar para a "agradável" companhia dos integrantes da família Ootori.

* * *

Ela não sabia dizer o motivo, mas o clima na sala parecia completamente diferente quando voltou. Kyouya, inclusive, parecia muito mais confortável. Hana agradeceu mentalmente por aquilo. Não aguentaria muito nas condições anteriores. Sem pressa, ela caminhou até o sofá e se sentou ao lado do namorado, sorrindo de volta quando viu Fuyumi sorrir. Pelo menos alguém era receptivo na família. _"É impressionante como os homens da família Ootori são quadrados"_, ela olhou ao redor, notando a mão de Kyouya apoiada na coxa.

Sem pensar muito, Hana colocou a mão sobre a do rapaz e enlaçou os dedos com os dele. A primeira reação do moreno foi sorrir de canto, o que agradou à estrangeira. Akito e Yuuichi pareciam não saber o que fazer (afinal, cresceram inseridos em uma cultura de pouco contato físico), enquanto Fuyumi e Yoshio tinham um sorriso satisfeito no rosto, o dele bem mais discreto que o dela. Aparentemente, era àquele tipo de coisa que o chefe da família Ootori se referia quando falou que a presença da garota seria benéfica. Hana se permitiu apreciar o pensamento por alguns minutos antes de voltar a prestar atenção na conversa.

Os Ootori continuavam falando sobre os negócios da família e Hana achou que morreria de tédio se não fosse pela sugestão de Fuyumi de irem até a cozinha para pegarem algo para beber. A irmã de Kyouya perguntou se os familiares desejavam algo, recebendo uma resposta indiferente do mais novo, que achava que ela devia deixar aquilo para os empregados. Hana revirou os olhos antes de ela e Fuyumi se retirarem.

* * *

- Espero que tudo isso não esteja sendo muito ruim para você. – Fuyumi sorriu ao falar, procurando nos armários pela chaleira.

Hana desviou o olhar para o fogão.

- Na verdade, não tanto quando achei que seria. – _"Mas bem mais do que eu gostaria"_, ela tornou a olhar para a Ootori – Onde ficam os saquinhos de chá? – quando notou o olhar da outra sobre si, a estrangeira apontou com o polegar para o fogão.

- Ora, ora. Muito bem, Hana-chan. – Fuyumi sorria amavelmente e logo passou a procurar pelo chá.

- Hana… Chan…? – Hana piscou algumas vezes. Apenas Hani a chamava daquele jeito infantil.

- Isso. – Fuyumi se virou para a mais nova antes de continuar – Porque você é uma gracinha. Bom, vejamos. – ela tornou a olhar para o armário, apontando para os potes de chá que tinha encontrado como se a outra os visse – Vai querer de que? Temos pêssego, limão, laranja, camomila, erva-doce e erva cidreira.

- Ah… – Hana parou para pensar por um instante – Laranja, por favor.

Fuyumi logo fazia chá para as duas, cantarolando alguma melodia desconhecida para a outra. Então, depois do tempo necessário, serviu a bebida em duas canecas relativamente grandes e se sentou à mesa, indicando que a garota se sentasse também. Quando o fez, a Ootori retomou a conversa, sempre com um sorriso simpático no rosto que fazia com que Hana sorrisse inconscientemente de volta.

- Fico feliz que o Kyouya tenha encontrado alguém. Quem diria que aquele coração de gelo fosse capaz de se apaixonar.

Hana riu de leve antes de responder.

- Eu também duvidei no início.

- Ora, ora. Você não devia falar assim estando com ele, Hana-chan. – a mais velha usava um tom infantil de repreensão e as duas riram do comentário. Hana então continuou a falar.

- Mas é justamente por ele ser assim que é interessante.

- Quem diria…? Então papai estava certo. Você é mesmo uma garota curiosa.

Hana não entendeu (ou referiu pensar que não tinha entendido) o comentário de Fuyumi.

- Uma… Garota "curiosa"? – ela sorriu com um ar inocente e levemente confuso deliberado. A outra apenas deu um risinho, sem responder.

Ficaram naquele silêncio meio estranho, meio confortável por um tempo, apenas tomando do chá. O barulho vinha apenas das duas soprando a bebida, dos ponteiros do relógio caminhando, um leve zunzunzum da conversa na sala. Apesar de imaginar o que o comentário da Ootori significava, Hana não se sentia tão incomodada como tinha achado que estava de início. _"Acho que estou me acostumando a tudo isso"_, ela tomou um grande gole do chá levemente adocicado. _"Será que vou sentir falta quando eles pararem com isso…?"_, ela olhou para a mulher ao seu lado pelo canto do olho e logo tornou a olhar para frente.

- Sabe, Hana-chan – Fuyumi baixou a caneca e fitou Hana com uma intensidade assustadora de início por ser completamente inesperada –, o Kyouya é um menino especial. Ele é o terceiro filho, tudo é mais difícil.

- Eu sei. – a estrangeira deixou as duas mãos em volta da caneca e permaneceu fitando seu conteúdo durante a conversa, sem coragem de olhar novamente nos olhos da outra, mesmo que não soubesse o motivo.

- Você se sente confortável sabendo que ele pode deixar a relação de vocês em segundo plano por causa da família?

Hana respirou fundo. Já tinha pensado diversas vezes naquilo. A resposta era uma só.

- Ele não vai fazer isso. – ela sorriu e virou o rosto para Fuyumi, a fitando com uma repentina segurança – Ele dará igual prioridade às duas coisas e não sacrificará uma em prol da outra. Eu tenho certeza disso.

Fuyumi pareceu ser pega de surpresa por um momento, mas logo ria com alívio, sorrindo largamente ao falar.

- Muito bom, muito bom. – ela acariciou a cabeça da mais nova ao se levantar – Isso mostra o quanto você confia nele. O quanto você acredita no que ele diz sentir. – ela parou a meio caminho da pia e se virou para Hana – Ou não diz. O que é mais provável vindo dele, não é?

Hana sorriu. Tinha a sensação de dever cumprido, como se tivesse passado em um teste extremamente complicado e só ela fosse capaz de dar a resposta. As duas permaneceram se fitando e sorrindo uma para a outra por alguns segundos, até que a mais velha tornou a se virar para deixar a caneca na pia. A mais nova terminou a bebida e logo fez o mesmo. Então voltaram para a sala, encontrando Yuuichi se despedindo.

* * *

Kyouya desabotoava a blusa de costas para Hana ao falar. Tinha um tom estranhamente tranquilo na voz, o que diferia completamente de seu estado quando chegaram à casa. Hana sorriu de canto, se permitindo relaxar esparramada sobre a cama feita. Sem perceber, tinha desviado os orbes para as costas do rapaz e acompanhava a linha de sua coluna conforme as costas do moreno iam sendo expostas.

- Você parece ter se dado muito bem com a Fuyumi-nee-san.

- Ah, sim. Ela é uma ótima pessoa. E seus irmãos? Falaram alguma coisa?

Kyouya ficou em silêncio por um instante ao deixar a camisa nas costas da cadeira diante da escrivaninha. Quando se virou para responder, Hana se sentou automaticamente na cama, virando o rosto para o outro lado na tentativa de esconder as bochechas em chamas por ter percebido o que fazia. Já tinha dividido o quarto com Kyouya antes, quando estavam em Barcelona, e a imagem do peito descoberto do moreno ainda piscava vivamente em sua cabeça quando o moreno perguntou se ela estava bem.

- Ótima. – ela se pôs em pé em um movimento rápido, quase bruto, e foi até o banheiro – Eu vou tomar banho.

- Não acha que está esquecendo alguma coisa? – ele não expressava nenhuma emoção na voz, mas ela conseguiu imaginar o sorriso divertido que ele tinha nos lábios.

"_Droga! Droga, droga, droga!"_, ela respirou fundo e girou sobre os calcanhares. Seus orbes focalizaram um Kyouya seminu extremamente próximo, de forma que suas pernas cederam e ela cambaleou para trás. O moreno se divertia com a cena, sem dizer uma palavra ao cobrir a pouca distância que tinha se formado entre eles. Hana engoliu em seco. Ela imaginou o que ele faria a seguir, mas não esperava estar certa.

Kyouya passou um braço ao redor da cintura de Hana e colocou a outra mão sob seu queixo, de forma que o rosto dela ficasse levemente levantado. A próxima coisa de que a morena teve consciência foi do contato dos lábios mornos e macios dele contra os próprios e de seus olhos se fechando. Sem pensar duas vezes, ela passou os braços ao redor do pescoço do rapaz, retribuindo ao beijo com uma intensidade maior do que aquilo tudo tinha começado. O moreno pareceu sorrir de canto e Hana sentiu suas costas serem pressionadas suavemente contra a parede atrás de si.

* * *

Depois de sair do banho, Hana encontrou um Kyouya adormecido na cama. Ela sorriu de canto, recolhendo o livro que ele tinha deixado sobre a coberta e marcando a página em que estava aberto com um pedaço de papel que achou no meio das coisas do moreno. Deixou a obra sobre a escrivaninha antes de deitar ao lado do rapaz, lhe beijando suavemente a testa antes de se ajeitar para dormir. Tinha se deitado de costas para Kyouya por uma questão de hábito, de forma que se surpreendeu ao sentir o braço dele ao redor de sua cintura, seguido de um leve puxão, como se o integrante do Host Club dissesse que ela ficasse mais perto.

Hana sorriu de canto e se virou para o namorado, lhe dando um beijo delicado nos lábios antes de encostar a cabeça em seu peito e lhe abraçar de volta. Kyouya apertou um pouco mais o abraço ao redor da cintura da garota, pegando no sono pouco depois. Não demorou muito para que os dois estivessem nos braços de Morfeu.


	49. Chapter 49

_N/A: A Mei é uma personagem complexamente simples, o que torna trabalhar com ela mais difícil, mas eu gostei desse capítulo... Espero que vocês gostem também!_

* * *

Depois do almoço – que tinha sido extremamente silencioso, como o esperado –, Mori levou Mei para conhecer a casa. Satoshi, durante algum tempo, acompanhou o casal, mas logo foi chamado pelo pai para ajudar em alguma tarefa pesada. Mei sorriu de canto enquanto acompanhava o mais novo se afastando com o olhar. Mori olhou para a garota por um breve instante antes de olhar para onde o irmão tinha sumido.

- Ele é um bom garoto. – Mei se virou para o moreno, sorrindo ao falar, Mori concordou com a cabeça – E é bastante animado. Lembra um pouco o Mitsukuni.

Mori sorriu de canto.

* * *

- Satoshi, não atrapalhe o seu irmão. – Akira, o patriarca da família Morinozuka, tinha um tom sério ao falar quando o mais novo se aproximou.

- Sim, meu pai! Nunca tive a intenção de atrapalhar. – o estudante colegial sorria animadamente – Só queria entender mais sobre a garota que conquistou o Taka-nii, mas ela é tão discreta nesse quesito quanto ele. – o rapaz suspirou e então se voltou animado para o pai – Mas diga, meu pai! Para que precisa de minha ajuda?

"_Onde eu errei com esse garoto?"_, Akira suspirou e se pôs a andar. _"Por que as noções dele saíram todas invertidas…?"_, ele olhou para o filho mais novo, que caminhava a seu lado, e sorriu. _"Ah, assim está bom. Pelo menos, Satoshi consegue ser mais firme com Yasuchika do que Takashi foi com Mitsukuni"_.

- Algo errado, meu pai? – Satoshi olhava para o progenitor com um ar sincero de preocupação e curiosidade – Por que o senhor está sorrindo sozinho?

- Ora, sorria comigo então, Satoshi. – o mais velho tornou a olhar para frente – E me diga… Você já achou alguém?

Satoshi suspirou.

- Como estou sempre cuidando dos maus modos do Yasuchika, não presto muita atenção nas garotas. Mas acho que elas preferem muito mais um Haninozuka a um Morinozuka. Mesmo o incrível Taka-nii só começou a namorar depois de Mitsukuni estar namorando.

- Ora, mas isso não tem absolutamente nada a ver. Seu irmão recebia milhares de declarações no colégio. Mas ele sempre achou que a responsabilidade e a lealdade a Mitsukuni vinham em primeiro lugar. Então – Akira se virou para o filho –, trate de passar mais atenção ao seu redor!

- Sim, meu pai! – Satoshi tinha um ar risonho, realmente se divertindo com a conversa. Era verdade que ele gostava mais de algumas garotas de sua sala que de outras, mas nunca tinha pensado naquele assunto. Era bom poder falar sobre aquilo daquele jeito descontraído com o pai.

* * *

- Seu irmão parece realmente nutrir uma admiração profunda por você, Takashi. – Mei sorria ao falar e o moreno concordou com a cabeça. Naquele momento, os dois passavam pelos quartos e Mori tinha indicado onde ficava o quarto de seu irmão e o de seus pais – E ele é uma gracinha! Eu gostaria de ter irmãos, mas acho que já dei trabalho demais a meus pais para eles quererem mais filhos. Mas acho ótimo ter crianças na casa, elas animam o ambiente!

Mori sorriu de canto, deixando que a garota continuasse a falar sobre o quanto gostava de crianças sem interromper, por vezes concordando com a cabeça em um ponto ou outro, ou então respondendo a alguma pergunta que era feita. A estrangeira parecia realmente se divertir quando os dois conversavam, o que deixava o rapaz contente e tranquilo. Então ela fez uma pergunta que ele não esperava. Pelo menos, não tão cedo.

- Quantos filhos você gostaria de ter?

Mori parou de andar e se virou para Mei, com o cenho minimamente franzido. A garota tinha um ar inocente, sem entender o problema da pergunta. Ela apenas esperava pela resposta dele como se tivesse perguntado a coisa mais natural do mundo àquela (pouca) altura do campeonato. O moreno então tornou a olhar para frente e a caminhar, se dirigindo à área externa da casa com Mei em seu encalço.

- Eu… Não sei. – ele respondeu depois de alguns segundos andando.

- Eu também não. – Mei olhou para cima, pensativa – Bom, não exatamente… Mas talvez… Acho que eu ficaria feliz com dois ou três. Com idades diferentes, claro. Porque senão crescem todos de uma vez e aí não vai mais ter criança alguma para alegrar a casa. E vão ser dois ou três adolescentes de uma vez. Se bem que eu acho que meus filhos não vão dar tanta dor de cabeça. Eles provavelmente teriam medo de me provocar. As pessoas geralmente têm.

Mori imaginou a cena, sorrindo de canto. De fato, talvez fosse algo assustador para alguém que não soubesse nenhuma técnica de luta.

- Ah! – Mei bateu as mãos uma na outra diante do peito ao se lembrar de algo – Agora que estamos aqui, eu me lembrei. Será que podemos treinar alguma coisa depois? A sua área de treinamento me atraiu bastante. Parece ser ótimo treinar lá.

Mori olhou para a garota com um sorriso de canto.

- Claro.

Mei se animou, sorrindo largamente para o rapaz ao agradecer.

* * *

Quando o Mori terminou de mostrar a casa para Mei e o casal voltou para dentro, encontraram Akira e Satoshi na sala jogando uma partida de Go. O mais novo perdia desastrosamente, mas parecia não se importar, conversando animado com o pai. Mori sorriu de canto. Ele imaginava que o irmão se perguntava como era possível lidar com a empolgação de Mei ao falar. A resposta era justamente aquela: a convivência entre os dois filhos da família Morinozuka.

- Ah, Taka-nii! – Satoshi acenou empolgado para o irmão, que se aproximou dos familiares com Mei logo atrás.

- Vocês estão jogando Go? – a garota sorriu e se pôs ao lado do namorado – Que legal! Eu queria aprender, mas ainda não tive tempo. Parece ser um jogo tão interessante!

Akira sorriu.

- Que bom encontrar uma jovem tão empolgada com esse jogo. Achei que todos pensavam que era coisa de velho. Ou então que o ocidente nem o conhecia. – ele indicou que a garota se sentasse.

- Ah, poucos conhecem mesmo. – ela se sentou ao lado de Satoshi, sorrindo enquanto conversava com o patriarca da família – Mas eu e minhas amigas conhecemos porque uma parte de nós sempre teve curiosidade pela cultura japonesa! Uma característica em comum nossa é que todas têm curiosidade sobre a cultura e a língua de outros países!

Satoshi pareceu pensar em algo, pedindo licença e se retirando da sala. Akira estranhou, mas não disse nada, apenas voltando a conversar com Mei. Takashi se sentou ao lado da garota, acompanhando a conversa com o olhar indo de um para outro. Ele gostava de ver como ela se dava bem com facilidade com as pessoas, desde que elas estivessem abertas à aproximação.

* * *

Satoshi estava em seu quarto, anotando alguma coisa de forma frenética em um papel qualquer. Imaginava que Takashi e os amigos levassem as garotas para conhecer o Ouran, de forma que talvez fosse possível colocar sua ideia em prática. _"Mas talvez seja difícil convencê-las a fazer isso…"_, ele se recostou na cadeira, olhando pensativo para o teto. E ele provavelmente teria de providenciar as mais diversas coisas se elas aceitassem. Talvez precisasse da ajuda de Yasuchika e dos irmãos mais velhos.

- Mas pode valer a pena! – ele se levantou em um movimento rápido, com os braços levantados de empolgação. Sorria largamente, satisfeito com sua ideia.

Só precisava resolver o ponto principal. Observaria o grupo no dia em que visitassem o Ouran para ver com quem deveria falar. E então deixar que as garotas se resolvessem sozinhas. O resto seria fácil de resolver, especialmente porque o lugar já estava garantido. Falaria com Yasuchika quando voltassem às aulas. O amigo provavelmente reclamaria, mas não seria contra. Ou assim Satoshi esperava. Então dobrou o papel e o deixou em um dos bolsos do uniforme, voltando para a sala em seguida.

* * *

- Ah, Satoshi, voltou em boa hora! – Akira sorria animado e indicou que o filho se sentasse ao seu lado no sofá.

- Estávamos conversando sobre a escola de vocês. – Mei sorriu ao falar.

- Ah, isso é bom! – Satoshi logo se animou com a conversa. Era a oportunidade de que ele precisava – Vocês pretendem visitar o Ouran enquanto estão por aqui?

- Mas é claro! Sempre tive curiosidade de visitar uma escola japonesa!

- Ora, ora, Mei-chan, imagino que vá se surpreender. – Akira tinha um tom tranquilo – O Ouran é diferente dos colégios normais. Precisa estar à altura de famílias importantes.

- Hm, é verdade. Não tinha pensado nisso. Mas tudo bem, tenho certeza de que será interessante mesmo assim! – ela sorriu e o patriarca da família sorriu de volta.

- Será, sim! E vocês podem conhecer o clube por que eu e o Chika somos responsáveis! Ficamos na sala que Taka-nii e o Host Club usava, mas acabamos criando um clube de criação de animais. – Satoshi riu.

- Ora, ora, que diferente. – Mei também se divertia, o que fez com que Akira e Takashi sorrissem satisfeitos.

- Satoshi, me diga. Muitas garotas frequentam esse clube de vocês? – o pai dos garotos se ajeitou no sofá e olhou para o filho mais velho com um ar um tanto sério que fez Mei e Mori se entreolharem sem entender.

- Até que sim. Elas adoram bichinhos fofinhos. – o mais novo tinha um ar pensativo.

- Então não acha que você e Yasuchika poderiam usar isso a favor de vocês? – Akira sorriu de forma sugestiva e Satoshi logo entendeu.

Mei tombou a cabeça levemente para o lado, com uma expressão de quem não tinha entendido o assunto.

- Mas tudo de que conversamos é sobre os animais. – Satoshi bateu uma mão fechada sobre a palma aberta da outra, parecendo ter entendido algo – Mas é assim mesmo que deve começar, não é, meu pai?! Já entendi!

- Muito bem, meu filho! – Akira riu, satisfeito.

- Senhorita Mei! – Satoshi projetou levemente o corpo para frente e apoiou as mãos nas coxas ao falar, com uma expressão mais séria do que a garota, que se assustou ao ser chamada, esperava – Diga-me, do que a senhorita mais gosta de conversar?

- Ah… Qualquer coisa, eu acho… Desde que dentro dos limites do bom-senso. – ela pareceu pensar – Não gosto muito de conversar sobre roupas ou maquiagens… Mas gosto de falar sobre jogos, viagens, amigos… Acho que o normal.

- Entendi! Eu preciso conversar sobre experiências passadas para entender qual é o melhor assunto para tratar com elas. E, senhorita Mei, quando você percebeu que gostava do meu irmão?

Mei sentiu as bochechas corarem e olhou brevemente para o moreno alto ao seu lado antes de responder. Ao começar a falar, seus orbes focalizaram um ponto qualquer do outro lado da sala e ela precisou engolir em seco algumas vezes até que a frase saísse direito. Não tinha demorado muito para perceber, na verdade, porque Takashi era exatamente como ela imaginava que seria o seu homem ideal, mas achava que não devia dizer aquilo.

- Foi… No começo do semestre, eu acho… Ah, mas não muito no começo…! – ela olhou novamente para Takashi e então para Satoshi – Mas eu não sabia… Não imaginei que… – ela não conseguiu terminar a frase, baixando o olhar para as próprias mãos, fechadas sobre o colo. Uma delas estava envolvida pela do namorado, o que a fez sorrir levemente de canto. Sentia o rosto fervendo e não conseguia se acalmar.

- Você não imaginou que ele gostasse de você de volta do mesmo jeito? – Satoshi tinha um ar levemente curioso, olhando para o irmão ao terminar a frase.

Mei concordou com a cabeça.

- Como ele estava sempre com Mitsukuni, eu não conseguia falar sobre isso. – Mei desviou o olhar do colo para Satoshi e então para Takashi.

Mori sorriu de canto e afagou as mechas morenas da garota com um carinho que deixou Satoshi encantado.

- Mas deu tudo certo, é isso que importa! – o mais novo sorriu com animação e Mei sorriu de volta quando desviou o olhar para o garoto.

- Sim. – ela ainda sentia as bochechas quentes, mas estava bem mais calma.

- E vocês costumam dormir juntos? – o rapaz tinha um tom inocente ao perguntar, o que fez Akira rir com gosto. Mori e Mei se entreolharam, sem saber o que dizer.

A garota tinha o rosto completamente corado, mas o filho mais velho dos Morinozuka mantinha a expressão indiferente. No entanto, a estrangeira sabia que ele estava sem graça com a pergunta também, pois sentiu a mão dele se fechar por um breve instante ao redor da sua. Satoshi esperava pacientemente, sem entender o que se passava. Apesar de tudo, ainda era um rapaz inocente e não conseguia entender todos os significados que aquela pergunta poderia ter. Mei estão respirou fundo e olhou para o irmão de Takashi.

- Quando eles passam a noite no nosso apartamento… Ou quando nós ficamos nos deles… Sim, nós dormimos juntos. – ela tornou a olhar para as mãos, esperando que aquilo fosse suficiente.

Satoshi sorriu, parecendo se satisfazer com a resposta.

- Isso é incrível! – ele tinha um tom de quem se divertia com a conversa toda.

Akira pediu licença e se retirou, dizendo que às vezes era bom que os jovens conversassem sozinhos, sem ter de se preocupar com o que os adultos vão pensar do que podem dizer. Mei não entendeu o ponto – novamente –, assim como Satoshi. Mori não deu sinais a respeito, mas achou que o pai acreditava que a conversa podia perder o tom inocente. Talvez, ele até esperasse que sim. Takashi, por sua vez, esperava que não.


	50. Chapter 50

_N/A: Meu deus, 50 capítulos, hahaha. Nunca achei que uma fic minha ia chegar a isso tudo. Mas acho que essa chegaria, cedo ou tarde. Enfim, vamos ao que interessa, não é?_

* * *

Haruhi não conseguia se acostumar com o luxo dos Suou, mesmo já estando "naquele mundo" (como ela costumava se referir à realidade dos alunos do Ouran) há bastante tempo. Rouji (ou Ranka, como ele preferia ser chamado quando estava como mulher), por outro lado, parecia extremamente à vontade. Conversava com Yuzuru como se fossem velhos amigos. Tamaki logo tinha se inserido na conversa com a mesma empolgação dos mais velhos.

Quando o grupo chegou à mansão, a matriarca e todos os empregados os esperavam em frente à porta. O carro parou a poucos metros de todos e logo o quarteto desceu. Tamaki olhou ao redor, parecendo levemente decepcionado com algo por um breve instante. Yuzuru e Shizue notaram, se entreolhando com um ar e um sorriso cúmplices. O homem então se aproximou do filho, passando os braços ao redor dos ombros do estudante e sorrindo animadamente.

- Tamaki, tem algo que eu e sua vó gostaríamos que você visse.

O mais novo concordou com a cabeça e se deixou ser guiado pelo progenitor para dentro da residência. Assim que entraram, um som suave e musical se fez ouvir. Sem pensar muito a respeito, Tamaki se soltou do pai e começou a seguir o som do piano até chegar a sua fonte. Uma bela mulher loira estava sentada no sofá, com um rádio pequeno apoiado em seu colo. Ela desligou a música e sorriu para o jovem. Tamaki parecia em choque, mas logo se recuperou e foi em passos largos até a mulher. Os dois se abraçaram com força e o rapaz tinha começado a chorar com a emoção.

- Também fico feliz em vê-lo, Tamaki. – a mulher tinha um tom alegre em sua voz suave e acariciava as mechas loiras do rapaz – É bom vê-lo com saúde. E, muito importante, com uma namorada.

Tamaki se soltou e virou, parando de chorar por um instante. Parada na porta da sala, estava Haruhi (com todos os demais a suas costas). Ela sorria com a cena e Tamaki sorriu de volta, indo até a garota e a abraçando. Haruhi abraçou o loiro de volta por alguns segundos, mas logos os dois se soltaram. A mulher loira se aproximou do casal e afagou os cabelos dos dois mais novos, sorrindo ao falar.

- Vocês dois realmente ficam bem juntos.

- Obrigado, mamãe. – Tamaki sorria de volta, segurando carinhosamente a mão de Haruhi – Também é ótimo vê-la.

- Vocês devem estar com fome. Pedi para prepararem seus pratos preferidos, Tamaki. – Anne-Sophie sorriu amorosamente para o filho e indicou que fossem almoçar.

Logo todos os funcionários voltaram a seus afazeres, enquanto a família comia.

* * *

Depois do almoço, Tamaki e Haruhi decidiram dar uma volta pelo jardim com a mãe do rapaz. Como ela tinha a saúde muito frágil, dificilmente podia sair, de forma que, agora que melhorava, sentia vontade de sair para passear pelo jardim pelo menos uma vez por dia. Os três conversavam animados sobre coisas levianas, como quanto o dia estava bonito mesmo sendo inverno ou o quão bem os jardineiros cuidavam do jardim. Tamaki comentava algo sobre a paisagem que tinha de sua janela do apartamento em Boston quando latidos se fizeram ouvir cada vez mais próximos.

- Ah, Antonieta! – Tamaki se abaixou e abraçou o animal. Apesar de tê-la levado para os Estados Unidos, o rapaz sempre se empolgava.

- Ora, então ela é sua? – Anne-Sophie sorriu e se abaixou ao lado de Antonieta, lhe afagando os pelos.

Antonieta começou a lamber o rosto de Tamaki até que o loiro caísse no chão e então passou a lamber o rosto da mulher, que riu e tentou se afastar, mas as patas do animal em suas pernas a impediam de levantar.

- Pare com isso, Antonieta. – Anne-Sophie ria ao falar – Pare, pare. Já chega.

Tamaki, após se recuperar, se pôs em pé e bateu as mãos para chamar a atenção do cachorro. Uma vez livre, a senhora Grantaine se levantou, ainda rindo. Haruhi ainda ria da cena toda, indo afagar os pelos de Antonieta com Tamaki. Da janela, o senhor Suou via a cena, sorrindo de canto. Era bom ver todos se dando tão bem. Pensava em se juntar aos três mais tarde, mas, por ora, precisava tratar de negócios com sua mãe.

- Yuzuru. – a voz de Shizue era calma ao chamar pelo filho – O chá já foi servido. Sente-se para conversarmos antes que esfrie.

- Sim, mãe. – o homem sorriu para a senhora e se sentou no sofá à frente dela.

* * *

Depois de algum tempo desde que tinham começado a andar pelo jardim, Anne-Sophie disse ao casal que iria voltar para dentro da casa, mas que os dois não precisavam se preocupar em acompanhá-la. Ela sorria ao completar.

- Muito pelo contrário, vocês deviam aproveitar que estão sozinhos um pouco.

Haruhi sentiu o rosto ficar vermelho e evitou olhar para Tamaki, que se despedia brevemente da mãe antes de voltar para junto da garota. Ao ver a vermelhidão no rosto da morena, ele sorriu divertidamente e a abraçou, levantando suavemente seu rosto, de forma que os orbes castanhos logo fitaram os azuis. O rapaz tinha a voz suave ao falar, mas estava visivelmente se divertindo.

- O que foi, Haruhi? Por acaso ficar sozinha comigo ainda lhe incomoda?

- Não é nada disso…! – Haruhi se soltou do abraço e se afastou, virando o rosto. _"Perto demais…!"_, ela respirou fundo e tornou a olhar para o loiro – Só… Só não esperava que sua mãe dissesse uma coisa dessas…

Tamaki riu brevemente e colocou as mãos nos bolsos, tornando a se aproximar da garota.

- Eu também não, na verdade. – ele sorria e Haruhi sorriu de volta inconscientemente – Mas ela não quis dizer nada de mais.

- É. Tem razão. – foi a vez da morena de rir – E então, quer continuar andando pelo jardim? Ou prefere fazer outra coisa?

- Tem um lugar que eu gostaria de te mostrar, Haruhi. – Tamaki estendeu a mão para a pequena, que aceitou.

* * *

Em uma parte afastada do jardim, aonde os integrantes da família raramente iam, mas de que os jardineiros cuidavam com o mesmo vigor, havia alguns bancos de pedra e uma pequena banheira de pedra para pássaros. Alguns aproveitavam da água fresca, cantando alegremente. Haruhi sorriu ao ver o lugar, mais florido que o resto do jardim, e se dirigiu a um dos bancos, observando as aves com um sorriso pequeno. Tamaki se sentou ao lado dela, também sorrindo.

- Achei que fosse gostar. – ele tinha o tom suave ao falar, atraindo a atenção da garota.

Quando a morena ia dizer alguma coisa, Tamaki, que olhava para a banheira de pássaros com um ar tranquilo e um tanto distante, continuou, sempre com o mesmo tom de voz.

- Eu gosto de ver todos reunidos. É bom poder ver o quanto todos estão felizes e que nossas famílias se dão bem. Eu… – ele respirou fundo e fechou os olhos por um momento. Ao tornar a falar, Tamaki abriu os olhos, mas continuou olhando para as aves se banhando – Eu tinha medo de isso não acontecer…

Haruhi olhava com admiração para o rapaz, pensando em quão diferente ele estava naquele momento. Quão _maduro_ ele parecia. _"Ele podia ser assim mais vezes…"_, ela sorriu de canto e colocou uma mão sobre a do loiro, que olhou levemente surpreso para ela. Haruhi sorriu de volta, deixando apenas os sons da natureza preencherem o silêncio durante alguns segundos.

- É realmente bom ver todos felizes. – ela baixou os orbes castanhos para os dedos enlaçados – A casa fica animada, não é? Mas… – ela fitou os orbes azuis, imaginando se devia continuar. Por fim, achou que era o melhor a fazer, já que tinha começado a frase – Também é bom poder ter momentos assim com você, Tamaki-senpai.

Tamaki sentiu as bochechas esquentarem um pouco, mas sorriu para a morena e a abraçou com força.

- Haruhi, você fica uma gracinha assim! – ele tinha um tom animado ao falar e riu ao ouvir que ela também ria- Uma verdadeira gracinha!

- Já entendi, já entendi! – Haruhi tentava se soltar, mas sem muito sucesso. Seu tom de voz e o riso delatavam que, mesmo tentando se livrar do abraço, ela se divertia com a situação.

O loiro desfez o abraço após alguns segundos, sorrindo para a mais nova.

- Bom, vamos voltar? Daqui a pouco vai começar a escurecer, é melhor entrarmos.

Haruhi concordou com a cabeça. Tinha acabado de se levantar quando Tamaki a puxou suavemente pela mão e a beijou. Apesar de sentir as bochechas esquentarem, a garota retribuiu ao gesto. Quando os rostos se separaram, cada um tinha um sorriso discreto, mas suficiente, desenhado nos lábios. Então o rapaz se levantou e, com as mãos dadas, os dois voltaram para a mansão.

* * *

Quando o casal voltou à mansão, Anne-Sophie, Shizue, Yuzuru e Ranka estavam na sala, tomando chá e conversando sobre os mais diversos assuntos. A matriarca da família foi a primeira a notar a aproximação dos mais jovens, abaixando a xícara e a deixando apoiada no colo. Apesar da expressão séria (sua expressão rotineira, de forma que todos já tinha se acostumado), ela tinha um tom suave na voz.

- Ah, Tamaki, que bom que chegou. Sua mãe estava comentando que não o ouve tocar piano há muito tempo. Por que não toca um pouco para nós?

O loiro sorriu e concordou, indo até o órgão e se sentando sobre o almofadado. Haruhi se sentou no sofá ao lado do pai e todos olhavam para o filho dos Suou com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Em segundos, os dedos de Tamaki começaram a percorrer as teclas, enchendo o cômodo com uma música alegre, mas suave. Ele sorria enquanto continuava a tocar e a melodia atraiu a atenção dos empregados, que logo tinham ido ver o que se passava. Quando Tamaki acabou, Anne-Sophie se levantou e foi alegremente até o filho, o abraçando com força e falando com um tom empolgado.

- Ah, meu filhinho, você cresceu tanto! Está tocando tão bem!

O rapaz sorriu largamente e agradeceu, perguntando se queriam que ele tocasse mais alguma coisa. Alguns empregados – após se desculparem pela intromissão – sugeriram algumas músicas, mas foi a sugestão da senhora Grantaine, que continuava abraçada com força ao filho, a acatada. A mulher bateu uma mão na outra com empolgação quando ouviu a decisão de Shizue, tornando a se sentar no sofá com um sorriso empolgado no rosto. Tamaki e Haruhi se entreolharam e riram levemente antes de o loiro tornar a se virar para o instrumento e começar a tocar.

A melodia, dessa vez, era bem mais animada, bem mais alegre, e logo preencheu a casa toda. Antonieta, que comia despreocupadamente na cozinha, foi correndo até a sala para se juntar ao grupo e se esparramou no chão diante de Yuzuru e sua mulher, olhando enquanto Tamaki tocava. A concentração do rapaz enquanto ao piano era admirável e o animal parecia entender que não devia atrapalhar seu dono. O senhor Suou acariciou brevemente os pelos dourados de Antonieta antes de voltar a fitar o filho.

* * *

O tempo passou depressa e o dia logo tinha ido embora. Os mais velhos já tinham se recolhido e sobravam apenas Haruhi e Tamaki acordados na mansão. Os dois estavam na sala, conversando, com Antonieta deitada aos pés do dono. O céu estrelado iluminava fracamente o cômodo, mas nenhum dos dois se preocupou em acender as luzes. Gostavam do encanto que aquela iluminação natural dava às coisas. Então Haruhi olhou brevemente o relógio pendurado na parede, se levantando do sofá.

- Acho melhor irmos dormir, _senpai_. – ela ajeitou a roupa e olhou para o loiro.

Tamaki pareceu levemente decepcionado por um momento, mas logo se recompôs e concordou com a cabeça.

- Dessa vez vai dividir o quarto comigo? – ele sorriu ao falar, se lembrando de que, quando o grupo foi para Barcelona, os dois dormiram separados.

Haruhi corou levemente e se virou, começando a se afastar.

- N-não foi o que eu quis dizer.

Tamaki se levantou e foi atrás da garota, abraçando-a e falando com um tom suave.

- Então você não quer dormir comigo? – ele sorria e ela pôde facilmente perceber pela forma como ele falava.

- P-pare com isso…!

Tamaki riu e soltou a garota.

- O que você está imaginando, Haruhi? – ele tinha um tom levemente zombeteiro e riu ao ver uma Haruhi vermelha como tomate se virar com o cenho franzido e sem conseguir falar – Só estou dizendo para dormirmos abraçados! – ele voltou ao seu tom infantil de sempre, sorrindo como uma criança.

A morena respirou fundo e voltou a andar, sem saber o que responder. Apesar de tudo, ainda se impressionava com as mudanças do loiro. Não sabia quando ele estava falando sério ou não sobre algumas coisas relacionadas a eles, o que a angustiava. Tamaki soltou um breve riso e foi atrás da garota. Apesar de tudo, os dois sorriam de canto enquanto caminhavam no mais profundo silêncio para o quarto.

Naquela noite, os dois dormiram profundamente, sem se soltarem um do outro em nenhum momento.


	51. Chapter 51

_N/A: seguindo, caros leitores, esse capítulo tem um graaande segredo (bom, "grande" segredo, pra ser sincera, hahaha) e eu quero ver quem descobre antes de eu contar! (momento "escritora retardada por causa das provas", mas nem tanto, porque eu nem tive tantas provas assim… Enfim!) É isso, deixem reviews comentando se vocês descobriram e façam uma escritora feliz (ou não, sei lá, né)!_

* * *

Anastácia terminou de se trocar diante do espelho, sem se incomodar com o fato de que o quarto ainda estava escuro. A pouca luz que havia vinha de uma pequena fresta na cortina. A garota então foi para o banheiro mais próximo para arrumar o cabelo. Depois, aproveitaria para ver se já havia alguma coisa pronta para o café-da-manhã, já que sua barriga roncava de fome.

* * *

Catarina tinha acabado de voltar para a casa de sua corrida matinal. Tinha aproveitado os dias anteriores para conhecer o jardim dos Hitachiin durante as corridas, de forma que já tinha traçado diversas rotas mentalmente para usar. Não se arriscaria pelos arredores, mas não se incomodava, pois o jardim era de tamanho mais que suficiente. A loira passou no quarto para deixar o aparelho de música e pegar uma roupa limpa,. Então foi tomar um bom e demorado banho. Queria aproveitar o máximo dos banheiros orientais da casa todos os dias.

* * *

Mei acordou com a luz entrando pela janela. Takashi já tinha se levantado há um tempo e deixara um bilhete sobre a escrivaninha antes de sair. A garota esfregou os olhos e esquadrinhou rapidamente o cômodo. Não sabia que horas eram nem se queria descobrir. Talvez mais tarde. Ela se ajeitou na cama e puxou a coberta até o pescoço. Estava confortável e aquecida, de forma que logo tinha voltado a dormir. Leria o recado de Mori depois.

* * *

Jenna se revirou na cama, encostando-se mais em Nathan, que a abraçou em resposta. A morena estava perfeitamente consciente de cada ponto de seu corpo que estava em contato com o do homem, mas não se importava. Gostava daquilo. Especialmente pelo fato de os dois estarem despidos, o que tornava o contato mais íntimo, o abraço mais aconchegante. Jenna sentiu o outro lhe beijar o topo da cabeça antes de sussurrar algo que ela não entendeu e logo os dois adormeceram mais uma vez.

* * *

Hana voltava para o quarto arrastando os pés e bebericando a água que tinha ido buscar. Ao abrir a porta do cômodo, ouviu Kyouya resmungar algo ininteligível e se virar na cama. A porta fechou com um estalo seco às costas da garota, que deixou o copo pela metade sobre a cômoda e tornou a se colocar sob as cobertas. Kyouya apenas a abraçou, sem muita consciência do que fazia.

- Seu irmão estava lá embaixo. – ela falava quase num sussurro e continuou ao ouvir um fraco "hm" desinteressado do moreno – Ele brigou comigo por andar de pijama pela casa. – ela sorria de canto ao falar.

Kyouya a encarou, sério e sonolento.

- Você quer _mesmo_ falar disso agora…? – ele tinha a voz um tanto arrastada de sono e também levemente irritada.

- Ele também reclamou de continuarmos dividindo o quarto, mesmo sabendo que temos a permissão do seu pai. – Hana deu um selinho em Kyouya e se ajeitou de forma a ficar com a cabeça no peito do rapaz – Mas eu daria um jeito de dividirmos o quarto mesmo se seu pai não deixasse.

Kyouya suspirou e passou suavemente a mão pelos cabelos negros e longos da garota, envolvendo-a pela cintura em seguida. Por que lidar com pessoas logo cedo era difícil?

- Por que desceu? – ele sussurrou, entre o sono e a consciência.

- Tive sede. Não achei que o Akito ainda estivesse em casa. – ela se encontrava praticamente no mesmo estado mental.

O moreno suspirou mais uma vez. Era mesmo _muito_ difícil lidar com as pessoas de manhã.

* * *

Anastácia voltou para o quarto enquanto terminava de comer o pedaço de bolo de banana que tinha cortado. Kaoru ainda dormia profundamente, o que fez a garota revirar os olhos. _"Como ele consegue dormir tanto?"_, ela se aproximou da cama e afastou uma mecha ruiva do rosto do rapaz. _"Assim até parece um santo"_, ela sorriu de canto, achando graça da ideia. Quando os gêmeos fossem santos, seria o fim do mundo. Então ela chacoalhou suavemente o ombro de Kaoru, chamando-o.

* * *

Quando Catarina voltou para o quarto, de banho tomado, roupa limpa e esfregando uma toalha nos cachos molhados, encontrou um Hikaru esparramado na cama. O rapaz parecia estar em um sono profundo e confortável, o que a fez sorrir de canto. Então uma ideia ocorreu à garota, alargando seu sorriso de forma maliciosa. Ela enrolou o cabelo com a toalha e foi silenciosamente até a janela, abrindo as cortinas de súbito. A luz do sol se espalhou pelo quarto, banhando a cama em toda sua extensão. Hikaru se encolheu e puxou as cobertas para cobrir o rosto. Catarina, impiedosa, puxou o cobertor, expondo um ruivo resmungando.

- Anda, levanta. Já esqueceu que dia é hoje, Hikaru? – ela parecia se divertir com as reações do rapaz.

- Ah, para de encher, Cat… – Hikaru se virou e afundou o rosto no travesseiro.

Catarina pegou o outro travesseiro e começou a bater suavemente nas costas do ruivo.

- Levanta. Le-van-ta.

* * *

Mei se espreguiçou na cama, olhando ao redor. Apesar da sensação de descanso, não tinha dormido muito mais. Mori ainda não tinha voltado, de forma que a morena levantou e foi pegar o bilhete do rapaz, que dizia onde o mais alto estava. Mei sorriu de canto. Era fofa a preocupação dele. Então, após deixar o papel onde estava antes, ela pegou roupas limpas e decidiu tomar um banho. Sentia que só assim acordaria plenamente, da mesma forma que tinha sido nos dias anteriores. Uma vez que tudo estivesse resolvido, ela iria encontrar o rapaz.

* * *

- Jenna, já ta na hora de levantar. – a voz suave de Nathan soou na cabeça da garota, fazendo-a abrir os olhos.

A morena piscou algumas vezes, sorrindo inconscientemente ao ver o mais velho sorrir. Batidas soavam da porta, seguidas da voz infantil de Mitsukuni perguntando se eles já tinham levantado. Jenna suspirou e indicou ao professor que fosse falar com o menor. Nathan soltou uma risadinha e saltou da cama. A estudante ouviu os dois trocarem algumas palavras, mas não as processou. Não importava, de qualquer forma. Nathan então pegou algumas roupas da garota e as jogou sobre a cama. Jenna resmungou ao se levantar.

* * *

O telefone de Kyouya já tinha tocado algumas vezes e continuava a tocar insistentemente. Hana estava no banho, de forma que não podia ouvir os toques. O moreno se virou na cama, fitando o aparelho com irritação. Sem olhar que era – Kyouya já imaginava a voz que ouviria do outro lado –, ele atendeu. Podia não ser tão cedo, mas seu tom ainda era pouco simpático.

- Ah, Kyouya! Que bom que está acordado! Achei que perderia esse glorioso dia!

- Você me ligou só para isso? – o moreno franziu o cenho. Aquilo não podia ser sério.

- E para dar meus cumprimentos à senhorita Hana por estar aguentando bem os dias na gloriosa presença da família Ootori!

"_Desde quando esse idiota sabe usar ironia…? Até parece que ele acha tudo isso"_, Kyouya encarou o aparelho por alguns segundos, pensando se era melhor só desligar. Então tornou a aproximar o celular do ouvido, dizendo que Hana estava no banho. Tamaki riu e disse que ligaria depois então, mas que aquilo não significava que o moreno podia voltar a dormir.

- Morra. – Kyouya desligou e jogou o aparelho do outro lado da cama.

Hana voltou para o quarto a tempo de ver o moreno se ajeitando para voltar a dormir. Ela jogou a blusa do pijama sobre a cabeça do rapaz ao falar, com um tom divertido na voz.

- Levanta, Bela Adormecida. Ou você quer chegar atrasado?

Kyouya resmungou alguma coisa e se levantou.

* * *

Catarina e Anastácia conversavam animadas na sala enquanto os gêmeos terminavam de se arrumar. A loira contava sobre as reações de Hikaru quando ela o acordou, divertindo a amiga. As duas riam do ocorrido quando os irmãos apareceram. Kaoru sorriu com a cena, mas Hikaru imaginou o assunto e decidiu provocar um pouco, entrando na brincadeira.

- Como você é cruel, Cat…! – ele tinha uma expressão e um tom chorosos que fizeram o mais novo franzir o cenho. As garotas, por sua vez, se divertiam.

- Ora, ora, que _gracinha_, Hikaru. – Anny tinha um tom zombeteiro na voz.

- Quanto drama, _Hika-chan_. – Catarina riu, também zombando do rapaz.

Hikaru revirou os olhos, mas estava visivelmente se divertindo. Kaoru, apesar de não entender o que se passava, também se divertia e logo perguntou se estavam todos prontos, ganhando uma confirmação em uníssono. Então saíram.

* * *

Mei tinha fechado o último pote quando Mori entrou na cozinha, sorrindo ao ver a cena. Não tinha se surpreendido pelo gesto, mas pela quantidade e rapidez da garota. Mei sorriu para o mais alto e estendeu-lhe um prato com uma grande diversidade de comidas, mas em pouca quantidade. O rapaz se sentou à mesa, agradecendo com um aceno de cabeça antes de começar a comer. A garota então tirou o avental, que deixou pendurado próximo à porta, e se retirou, dizendo que iria se aprontar para saírem.

Uma vez no quarto, ela trocou a roupa simples e "caseira" (como ela mesma definia) por um vestido de meia manga comprido, mas leve. Calçou as botas e saiu, indo separar as coisas que levaria. Mori já tinha acertado onde poderiam deixar tudo guardado até que fosse preciso. A garota terminava de carregar o carro com a ajuda dos empregados (que, apesar de não ser necessária, não foi dispensada por educação) quando Mori saiu da casa. Era hora de sair.

* * *

- Ta, de novo. Onde vamos nos encontrar? – Jenna terminava de ajustar o vestido, olhando para Nathan pelo espelho.

- No portão, pelo que eu entendi. – o homem terminou de calçar os tênis e se levantou, expondo o peito descoberto.

"_Ele e essa mania de vestir a camiseta por último"_, Jenna sorriu de canto, se virando para o mais velho ao dizer – quase ordenar – que ele terminasse logo de se vestir antes que ela tivesse ideias e eles se atrasassem. Nathan riu, pegando a camiseta separada para acabar de se aprontar. Então os dois saíram, despedindo-se de Yorihisa antes de encontrarem um Mitsukuni pronto esperando ao lado do carro.

* * *

Hana e Kyouya foram os últimos a chegar no ponto de encontro. A garota assobiou ao ver a estrutura imponente tão de perto. No portão, o grupo os aguardava em meio a risadas e conversas. Kyouya, de visível mau humor, se manteve atrás da estrangeira ao se aproximarem. _"Por que tão cedo…?"_, ele passou a mão nos cabelos para ajeitá-los e suspirou. Imaginava que não poderia fugir daquele passeio, mas não esperava que fosse logo na primeira semana da viagem. _"Tinha que ser ideia daquele idiota"_, ele olhou para Tamaki.

- Bom, já que estamos todos aqui, vamos entrar! – os gêmeos falavam em uníssono.

Hani, que saltitou alguns passos à frente do grupo, se virou para os amigos e abriu os braços, falando com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

- Benvindos ao Colégio Ouran!

* * *

_N/A: pequeno, mas não ligo. Esse era o melhor final pro capítulo. Se não gostou, me processe! Hunf. Enfim… Que aventuras mágicas (de onde saiu isso, meu deus?) aguardam nossos queridos personagens nesse mundo tão distante do nosso? Que tipo de pessoas eles encontrarão? Que tipo de clubes os atrairá? Será que alguma delas não aguentará essa outra dimensão que é o mundo dos ricos? Aguardem! Isso e mais um pouco será revelado no próximo capítulo de… (música dramática, por favor) "O ano de nossas vidas"! (ok, chega de parecer louca na nota final, hahahaha)_


	52. Chapter 52

Satoshi e Yasuchika (que não parecia feliz nem à vontade) esperavam pelo grupo na frente da sala no intervalo de aula. A primeira coisa que o grupo fez foi ver os mais novos e as garotas aproveitaram para ver a estrutura da sala, especialmente Catarina. Os alunos estranharam a presença das estrangeiras, mas, quando os integrantes do Host Club apareceram, as alunas pareceram se agitar, eufóricas com a surpresa. Mesmo que, durante o ginasial, não participassem das atividades do clube colegial, o Host era famoso em todas as séries.

- Vejo que vocês faziam muito sucesso com aquelas bobagens. – Hana tinha um tom zombeteiro e olhava para os amigos com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

Kaoru e Hikaru passaram, cada um de um lado, o braço ao redor do ombro da garota, sorrindo com satisfação ao falar que ela já devia saber daquilo. A morena revirou os olhos e se soltou, sentindo um leve incômodo com o zunzunzum que tinha se formado na sala. O motivo podia ser diferente, mas a situação ainda era desagradável. O que era mais desagradável ainda, no entanto, era Tamaki passeando e falando com uma empolgação maior que o normal, como se o ambiente e a adoração renovassem suas energias.

Catarina, por sua vez, passeava pela sala vendo as colunas e as vigas, analisando empolgada a construção até que Anastácia lhe chamasse e dissesse para se controlar, antes que acabasse chegando ao ponto de subir na mesa para ver as estruturas mais de perto. Jenna riu do comentário e aproveitou para pentelhar a loira também.

- Stop! Stop it! – a menor tinha um tom levemente infantil e tentava se livrar de Jenna, que se divertia fazendo cócegas na garota.

Os alunos do 2º ano colegial se divertiam com a cena, sem parecerem incomodados pelo fato de o grupo visitante só falar em inglês. Foi no meio da bagunça que elas faziam que Anastácia percebeu a ausência de Mei e Mori. A morena franziu o cenho, perguntando a Satoshi sobre os dois. O rapaz, sempre com um sorriso largo, respondeu que o irmão tinha ido guardar algumas coisas na Terceira Sala de Música.

- Sala de Música? – Hana se aproximou dos dois, parecendo pensar em algo.

- Isso. Era onde o Host Club funcionava. Agora eu e Yasuchika usamos a sala. – Satoshi piscou algumas vezes, sem entender. Anny, por outro lado, tinha entendido o raciocínio. Ou pelo menos parte dele.

- Acho que devíamos terminar de ver o colégio logo para usar a tarde para ver os clubes funcionando. – Anastácia sorriu ao falar. Satoshi se empolgou.

- Sim! Apareçam por lá quando tivermos aberto o clube!

* * *

O grupo passeava pela área externa do colégio, vendo os diversos prédios e jardins. Anastácia e Hana, andando atrás de todos, conversavam sobre algo entre cochichos empolgados, mas não envolviam os demais na conversa. Elas pareciam decidir algo, discutindo diversas ideias. Mas, eventualmente, precisariam da colaboração dos amigos para por o plano em prática. Um problema a ser resolvido depois.

* * *

Satoshi aproveitou o tempo livre depois do final da aula para falar com Yasuchika sobre o plano que tinha montado logo no primeiro dia, quando o grupo tinha chegado ao Japão. Tinha de ter certeza de que eles visitariam a escola e de que estavam dispostos a voltar depois, em uma segunda visita. A reação de Hana e Anny o tinham convencido de que daria certo por suas ideias em prática. E já sabia com quem falar.

- O que foi agora? – Yasuchika tinha um tom levemente rude, levantando o olhar do livro que tinha em mãos.

- Eu tive uma ótima ideia para o nosso clube! – Satoshi sorria sem se importar com o tom do amigo.

- "Nosso clube"? Até onde eu sei, aquele clube é só seu. Já falei que só apareço porque você é incapaz de lidar com tudo aquilo sozinho. – o loiro franziu o cenho.

Satoshi riu.

- Ora, Yasuchika, não seja assim! De qualquer forma, preste atenção! – o moreno se abaixou, ficando mais próximo do amigo e diminuindo o tom de voz ao continuar a falar.

O Haninozuka suspirou.

- E o que te faz pensar que eles vão aceitar essa ideia idiota? – ele franziu o cenho, encarando o amigo.

- É claro que vão! Tenho certeza disso! E já sei com quem devemos falar sobre isso. – o Morinozuka estava cada vez mais empolgado ao falar, fazendo o outro revirar os olhos – Deixe de ser tão cético, Yasuchika! Tenho certeza de que dará tudo certo! Vai ser um verdadeiro sucesso!

* * *

Na hora do almoço, o grupo se dirigiu à cantina. Takashi se juntou ao grupo depois, trazendo um grande pacote consigo. Quando questionado, ele apenas colocou o pacote sobre a mesa e o abriu, revelando diversos potes de comida devidamente identificados. Mei agradeceu ao rapaz, distribuindo os potes sobre a mesa que o grupo tinha escolhido. Ela tinha investido o tempo que tivera durante a manhã para preparar o almoço para os amigos, que agradeceram de imediato.

- Então foi por isso que vocês sumiram naquela hora. – Anny olhava com certa surpresa para a variedade de comida sobre a mesa.

- Sim! Precisávamos guardar em algum lugar e, graças às atividades do Host Club, a Sala de Música tem estrutura para conservar, pelo menos por um intervalo curto. – Mei sorria ao falar.

- Ah, Taka-nii! – a voz de Satoshi fez o grupo se virar.

Yasuchika vinha logo atrás, parecendo ignorar a presença do irmão. Takashi indicou que os dois se sentassem com o grupo e os mais novos logo o fizeram. Satoshi acabou ficando ao lado do irmão, enquanto Yasuchika acabou ficando ao lado de Anastácia. O moreno aproveitou a proximidade para fazer o amigo conversar com a garota sobre o que os dois tinham discutido na sala de aula. A estrangeira rapidamente aprovou, mas disse que discutiriam melhor depois. Yasuchika agradeceu mentalmente por aquilo, começando a comer sua marmita. Satoshi concordou, dizendo que eles dois estariam no clube durante a tarde, e logo também tinha começado a comer.

O almoço foi animado, o que atraía a atenção das pessoas em volta. Já era algo chamativo ver o Host na cantina, especialmente porque eles não estudavam no Ouran naquele ano. Com a presença das estrangeiras e suas roupas destoantes no meio de vestidos amarelos e conjuntos azuis, o grupo chamava mais atenção ainda.

* * *

- Acho que devíamos visitar os clubes esportivos primeiro. – o comentário veio de Jenna.

- Faz sentido. – Catarina tinha um ar pensativo – Ver de fora para dentro. – ela olhou para os amigos.

Depois de comerem, eles tinham saído e se sentado próximo ao chafariz. Tinham ficado conversando por um tempo até decidirem discutir o que fazer. Como tinham bastante tempo, provavelmente conseguiriam passar por todos os clubes. Uma vez que ninguém se manifestou contra a sugestão de Jenna, os integrantes do Host Club logo montaram uma ordem, um "roteiro".

* * *

Conforme as garotas passavam pelos clubes e, dependendo de qual fosse, paravam para torcer um pouco pelos alunos, as pessoas iam reparando cada vez mais nelas. Isso por si só gerava comentários, um misto de surpresa e admiração. Mais de uma vez, o grupo ouviu alguém as elogiar, o que parecia incomodar o Host Club. _"Mas, se estão _tão_ incomodados assim, vão acabar deixando a imagem de lado e fazer algo"_, Anastácia sorriu de canto.

- Esse é o clube de kendo. – o comentário veio de Hani, que sorria largamente ao falar.

Os alunos integrantes do clube logo notaram a presença dos visitantes, indo falar com Mori com uma enorme admiração. Sentiam falta dele no clube e queriam saber se o rapaz tinha tempo para uma disputa. Não houve tempo para pensar a respeito: as estrangeiras logo começaram a incentivar o rapaz, Catarina até chegou a dizer que "acabasse com a raça deles". Mori sorriu de canto e aceitou a proposta, indo se trocar. Hani conduziu o grupo para um canto para assistirem à luta.

Takashi logo voltou, com o devido uniforme vestido. O desafiante já estava a postos e logo teve início a disputa. Mori estava sério, mas soltava a voz nos ataques, o que surpreendeu as garotas, que comentavam sobre o quanto o rapaz estava empolgado. Mei chegou a ressaltar que ele parecia muito mais animado do que quando jogava basquete. O grupo olhava a desempenho do amigo com admiração e as garotas vibraram, em uma alegria sincera, quando Mori ganhou.

* * *

Eles já tinham passado por todos os clubes, exceto o de Satoshi e Yasuchika. Hana parecia especialmente empolgada com a ideia de ser um clube de criação de animais, enquanto Anastácia era o outro lado da moeda. As demais estavam empolgadas, mas não tanto quando a amiga. O Host se divertia com as reações e comentários da garota, parando diante da Terceira Sala de Música.

No instante em que Tamaki abriu a porta, um enorme barulho se fez presente. Eram as garotas do Ouran empolgadas, os animais agitados, os alunos brincando. O ambiente era descontraído, o que acabou por contagiar o grupo. Quando os visitantes entraram na sala, alguns pareceram reconhecer as garotas. Eram colegas de sala de Satoshi e Yasuchika e logo alguém soltou um "as garotas de antes" surpreso que as fez rir.

Satoshi se aproximou com um pintinho em mão que fez Hana se empolgar.

- Que bom que conseguiram vir! – o rapaz sorria.

- Sim. – Anny sorria de volta – Pena que o dia já está quase no fim, então não vamos poder ficar muito. – ela tinha se lembrado do comentário dos integrantes do Host de que os clubes, pelo menos os não esportivos, costumavam fechar ao por do sol.

Satoshi assentiu com a cabeça. Conversaram mais um pouco e logo todos participavam das atividades do clube. Então o Morinozuka mais novo chamou Anastácia e Hana para conversarem. Os três foram até o vestiário, de forma a ficarem longe dos demais, longe de interrupções e intromissões. Satoshi comentou que queria que elas – o grupo todo, na verdade – participassem das atividades do clube. Mas não como clientes como estavam naquela vez. Anny e Hana se entreolharam e sorriram.

- Nós estávamos justamente pensando sobre isso. – Hana comentou.

- E pode ser benéfico para todos. Bom, mal eu duvido que faça. – Anastácia sorriu.

Satoshi pareceu se empolgar.

- E o que vocês sugerem então? A Mei-san comentou que todas têm curiosidade sobre outros países. Pensei em seguir essa linha.

Hana e Anastácia trocaram algumas palavras antes de a primeira se virar novamente para o rapaz e ditar o que ele precisava arranjar. Satoshi anotou tudo no celular e depois começaram a ver uma boa data para o grupo voltar ao Ouran. Não podia ser muito perto do dia em que estavam para o Morinozuka ter tempo de organizar as coisas, mas não poderiam demorar demais, senão o tempo delas no Japão acabaria.

- Bom, então por que não fazemos disso uma festa de despedida? – o rapaz tinha um tom inocente ao perguntar.

As garotas se entreolharam, surpresas com a ideia, mas logo abraçaram o mais novo, dizendo que era uma ótima proposta. Então Anastácia pareceu pensar em mais algumas coisas e o trio foi terminando de acertar os detalhes. Ao final, já voltavam para junto dos amigos enquanto encerravam o assunto. O sol já se punha do lado de fora da janela. Anny afagou os cabelos de Satoshi ao concluir a discussão.

- Então está combinado. Passe lá no dia anterior para pegar as coisas. – ela sorriu, recebendo um sorriso empolgado de volta.

- Ta tudo bem? – a pergunta vinda de Jenna atraiu a atenção do trio.

- Ora, tudo ótimo! – Hana sorriu e a falta de ironia em sua voz, mesmo a menor que fosse, fez o grupo se entreolhar.

- Então vamos para casa? – Anastácia sorria suavemente ao perguntar.

Confusos, mas sabendo que nada conseguiriam das amigas, os demais concordaram.

* * *

Catarina aproveitou que Hikaru tinha ido para o banho e foi até o quarto de Anastácia e Kaoru. Bateu algumas vezes na porta para garantir que não pegaria nenhum flagrante e então entrou no cômodo. A morena lia algo – um dos diversos livros que tinha pendentes – e o ruivo parecia desenhar. A loira, sentindo-se aliviada e motivada a seguir em frente, foi até a cama e se sentou ao lado da amiga, que marcou a página e fechou o livro.

- Diga, Cat. O que a aflige? – o tom de Anny era calmo, suave e maternal.

- Eu tava pensando… O que aconteceu de tarde? Que você, a Hana e o irmão do Takashi sumiram. – a menor tinha um tom hesitante.

A pergunta atraiu a atenção de Kaoru, que baixou o lápis e se virou na cadeira, ficando de costas para a escrivaninha. Anastácia, por sua vez, apenas riu e afagou os cachos loiros da amiga, dizendo que não era nada com que eles devessem se preocupar. Catarina não pareceu satisfeita, mas percebeu que a morena não diria mais nada.

* * *

Hana tinha acabado de sair do banho quando um Kyouya sério entrou em seu campo de visão. Ele já tinha tirado a camiseta para poder se banhar assim que a garota saísse. Naquela vez, no entanto, ela não sentiu as bochechas arderem, o que era um bom sinal. Quando passou pelo rapaz, ela sentiu sua mão ser puxada e logo tinha caído sobre o colchão com Kyouya sobre si _(N/A: para quem quiser imaginar melhor, é só pensar no episódio da praia. Ele faz praticamente a mesma coisa com a Haruhi)_. A morena franziu o cenho, perguntando qual era o problema.

Kyouya não respondeu, mas algo piscou em seus olhos.

- Olha, se tem algo que você queira me dizer, não precisa enrolar. – ela suspirou quando ele se manteve em silêncio – Tudo bem, não diga então. Eu que não vou te forçar, não é?

Kyouya a analisou por mais um instante antes de se levantar. Quando ele estava na porta do banheiro, Hana se manifestou.

- Eu te amo.

O rapaz sentiu as bochechas ficarem rosadas com a sinceridade da outra e ajeitou os óculos, entrando no banheiro sem responder.

* * *

_N/A: caaara, eu me divirto com "o lado emocional empoeirado" do Kyouya (como bem diz a Rack, hahaha)! Enfim, só queria ressaltar que eu achei que esse capítulo seria mais "encheção de linguiça" no começo, mas eu gostei dele no final! E não ficou tanta enrolação assim, hahaha, o que eu acho muito importante, diga-se de passagem. Bom, é isso, eu ando meio retardada nessas notas, acho que devia parar... Hahahaha_


	53. Chapter 53

Era sábado de manhã. Como os alunos tinham sido dispensados das aulas e das atividades dos clubes naquele dia, o grupo tinha decidido usar o tempo para fazerem compras e, possivelmente, irem ao salão. Apesar de apenas Mei e Jenna precisarem arranjar vestidos, todos tinham ido ao passeio, incluindo Satoshi e o emburrado Yasuchika, que já tinha se perguntado diversas vezes como tinha se metido naquilo.

- E onde está o Kyouya-senpai? – a pergunta veio de Haruhi assim que Hana chegou. Por exigência da família, incluindo o Ootori mais novo, ela andava com três guarda-costas (e não tinha decorado seus nomes ainda) a tiracolo.

- Aquele rabugento ficou dormindo depois de resmungar que temos problemas mentais por querer sair tão cedo. – a estrangeira deu de ombros – Esses aqui podiam ter feito o mesmo. – ela apontou para o trio de terno e óculos escuros atrás de si.

- Vai dizer que não gosta de ter sua própria equipe de segurança. – Anastácia tinha um tom zombeteiro e riu quando a amiga revirou os olhos.

- Mas é melhor assim. – o comentário veio de Hani, que tinha se posto ao lado das garotas. Reiko, atrás do rapaz, concordou com a cabeça.

- Eu sei que vocês são importantes e tudo, mas… Chegar a esse ponto? – Jenna tinha um tom descrente e franziu o cenho ao falar.

- Por causa dos negócios da família, os Ootori podem ser facilmente odiados. – Kaoru e Hikaru deram de ombros ao falar, como se fosse algo óbvio – Por isso o Kyouya-senpai está sempre com os guarda-costas por perto.

- Vocês já foram vistos juntos. – a voz de Mori era tranquila como sempre, mas ele tinha um olhar preocupado.

As estrangeiras se entreolharam.

- Namoradinho complicado o seu, hein? – Catarina estava realmente preocupada apesar da gozação.

- É, é… – Hana abanou com a mão como se não ligasse. _"Demais até…"_, ela suspirou – Bom, vamos?

O grupo concordou e logo tinham começado a passear. Estavam em uma rua comercial "normal" (como as garotas tinham ouvido o Host dizer várias vezes, apesar de ainda ser acima dos padrões com que elas estavam acostumadas) por exigência das estrangeiras, já que a ideia inicial era conversar com diversos estilistas até que conseguissem a melhor ideia de vestido para cada uma. Precisaram da semana toda para convencer os integrantes do Host de que seria muito exagero.

- Vocês têm alguma ideia básica do que querem? – a pergunta veio de Hikaru quando pararam para olhar a décima vitrine.

- Algo discreto. – a resposta veio de Mei, que parecia ter encontrado algo, entrando na loja com o Morinozuka mais velho.

- E você, Jenna? – Kaoru sorriu para a amiga.

- Bom… – ela cruzou os braços, o que levantou seus seios e fez um Yasuchika vermelho se virar rapidamente para o lado oposto – Algo provocativo! – ela sorriu.

Nathan olhou de forma repreendedora para a garota, mas era possível ver a malícia em seus orbes dourados. Jenna riu, satisfeita. O grupo continuou conversando enquanto Mei e Mori olhavam a loja. Alguns minutos se passaram antes de um Takashi com ar de frustração sair sozinho. As garotas se entreolharam e perguntaram o que houve.

- Ela disse que eu não estava ajudando. – o moreno olhou de Anastácia para Hana, que tinham passado pelos amigos e entraram no recinto comercial em passos largos.

Mei estava fechada em um dos trocadores, imersa em um silêncio profundo. Hana bateu suavemente na porta enquanto Anastácia tinha puxado o vestido que estava jogado no chão. Quando as duas viram o modelo da vestimenta, entenderam o problema. Era um vestido sem mangas. Não importava o quão magnífico fosse. Não ter o que cobrisse os braços era uma ideia que ainda assustava Mei.

- É lindo! – Hana tinha uma grande sinceridade na voz.

- Mei, você sabe o que isso significa? – Anny falava com cuidado, deixando a roupa com Hana.

Nenhuma resposta veio do trocador.

- Mei… – Anastácia suspirou.

- Acho que eu bateria no Kyouya se ele me desse um vestido que deixasse as costas de fora. – Hana se apoiou na parede diante do trocador em que a amiga estava.

Anastácia olhou torto para a garota. Hana apenas continuou.

- Eu entenderia que ele esqueceu o que carrego… O que _nós_ carregamos. Mas essa não é a única interpretação se parar para pensar.

Anastácia entendeu aonde a outra queria chegar e completou o raciocínio. Mei ouvia tudo em silêncio.

- Significa que ele não se importa com as cicatrizes, que as aceita. – Anny sorriu de canto.

Mei abriu a porta do provador e olhou as amigas com os olhos marejados.

- Vocês acham mesmo…? – a insegurança em sua voz era palpável.

- Mas é claro que sim! – Hana sorriu largamente e estendeu o vestido para a amiga – Experimente. Vamos chamar o Takashi.

Mei corou, pegando o vestido.

* * *

Quando Hana e Anastácia saíram da loja, o clima ainda era um tanto pesado no grupo. A dupla sorriu e pediu ao Morinozuka mais velho que fosse até o trocador de Mei. O rapaz assentiu e tornou a entrar no estabelecimento. Os demais perguntaram se estava tudo bem, o que tinha acontecido, uma vez que Mori tinha se recusado a falar qualquer coisa.

- Foi um pequeno desentendimento. – Hana sorria ao falar e Anny concordou com a cabeça.

- O vestido de Mei provavelmente já está escolhido. Então falta vermos algo para a Jen, certo? – a pergunta veio de Catarina, que estava animada com o passeio.

- A menos que alguém queira algo mais. – Kaoru olhou para as garotas.

- Podemos passar no salão para fazer o cabelo, mas manter o penteado até a hora da festa vai ser meio sacal. – Jenna franziu o cenho.

- De fato… É melhor deixar isso para quando estiver mais perto da hora. – Anastácia deu de ombros.

Um dos guarda-costas se aproximou de Hana e estendeu um celular. A garota estranhou, mas atendeu.

_- Por que você deixou o celular aqui?_ – Kyouya não parecia muito feliz do outro lado da linha.

A morena parou para pensar, percebendo que tinha deixado o aparelho sobre a cômoda antes de sair.

- Ops. – ela riu levemente na tentativa de amenizar a situação – Mas não é o fim do mundo. E você tem muitas opções para me contatar.

Kyouya bufou do outro lado.

_- E que horas vocês vão terminar por aí?_

- Sei lá. Ainda falta o vestido da Jenna. Por quê? – ela franziu o cenho. Não era normal ele ficar impaciente.

_- A Fuyumi-nee-san está __aqui__. __Trouxe uns vestidos para você olhar. Ela precisa voltar logo, então seria bom se você não demorasse muito._

Antes que Hana pudesse responder, a voz da Ootori soou do outro lado.

_- Bobagem. Não dê ouvidos a ele. Levem o tempo de que precisarem. É muito importante achar o vestido certo._ – ela parecia sorrir ao falar.

Hana agradeceu e logo as duas desligaram, de forma que ela devolveu o aparelho.

* * *

- Você precisa ser menos exigente com ela, Kyouya. – Fuyumi estendeu o celular para o irmão – Senão ela logo vai se sentir sufocada e cair fora. Os colegas delas podem ser idiotas, mas aquelas garotas são ótimas e podem arranjar um ótimo partido quando quiserem.

O rapaz se lembrou da visita ao Ouran e franziu o cenho.

- Viu? Você sabe do que eu estou falando. – a mulher cruzou os braços – Uma mulher precisa de amor e carinho, não de exigências sem fim.

- Fuyumi-nee-san, você pode deixar os vestidos aqui e cuidar de seus assuntos. Eu os devolverei depois. – Kyouya estava dispensando a irmã.

- Nada disso! Eu quero ajudar a Hana-chan a se arrumar! – ela bateu o pé no chão.

- Não se comporte como uma criança, por favor. – ele ajeitou os óculos, falando com um tom indiferente. Realmente não achava adequada a demora da irmã na casa, considerando que ela já estava casada e estabelecida.

- Já sei! Vou deixar um bolo preparado para quando a Hana-chan voltar! – Fuyumi bateu as mãos diante do peito e se virou, indo em direção à porta do quarto.

Kyouya suspirou.

* * *

- O que acha desse, Jen? – Anastácia tirou um vestido da arara que olhava.

A descendente de coreanos parou de olhar os vestidos onde estava e se virou para a amiga. O que Anny tinha escolhido era realmente provocativo, com um decote generoso, frente-única e justo até o quadril. Jenna se virou para Nathan para saber o que ele achava. A reprovação foi imediata, o que fez as duas rirem. Nathan não queria estimular ainda mais os hormônios já estimulados dos alunos do Ouran, especialmente se o estímulo fosse Jenna.

O grupo continuava olhando a loja, pelo menos em parte. As garotas e Tamaki olhavam as araras atrás de algo para Jenna. Satoshi estava com Yasuchika do lado de fora do estabelecimento, falando animado sobre algo sem perceber o desconforto do Haninozuka mais novo. Ou, se tinha percebido, o Morinozuka caçula não dizia ou fazia qualquer coisa a respeito. Os irmãos mais velhos dos dois, Reiko e os gêmeos estavam dentro da loja, mas sentados nos sofás dispostos a um canto e conversando sobre as mais diversas coisas.

- Ainda acho que o Kyouya-senpai devia ter vindo. – Hikaru suspirou – Ele podia deixar essas chatices dele de lado de vez em quando.

Os outros quatro se entreolharam e então fitaram Hana. A garota não demonstrava nada, mas provavelmente estava incomodada com a ausência do Ootori. Especialmente por ele já ter levantado. Hani então decidiu ir conversar com a estrangeira, parando a seu lado com o sorriso de sempre no rosto. A garota sorriu de volta e afagou as mechas loiras do garoto, perguntando se estava tudo bem.

- Essa pergunta deveria ser respondida por você, não acha, Hana-chan? – Mitsukuni sorria ainda, mas seu tom era levemente triste.

A morena olhou para o rapaz e franziu o cenho.

- Não sei aonde quer chegar, Mitsukuni. – ela tornou a olhar para a arara.

- Não acha que o Kyo-chan devia ter vindo? – o Haninozuka então se pôs do outro lado da amiga.

Hana suspirou. Então era mesmo aquilo.

- E para quê? Para ficar reclamando que isso é perda de tempo? Para dizer infinitas vezes que eu deveria cuidar das minhas coisas? Ou talvez para não dizer droga nenhuma, mas ficar emburrado em um canto como uma criança mimada? Ou pior. Ficar me seguindo com cara de criança emburrada em uma tentativa idiota de me convencer a ir embora. – ela se virou para o rapaz – Eu não sou babá do Kyouya, então ele que se vire com as decisões e consequências da vida dele.

Hani ouvia tudo em silêncio, concordando com a cabeça rapidamente quando a morena terminou de falar. Ela estava chateada, mas não com a ausência em si. Havia algo mais por trás. Mitsukuni pensou em perguntar, mas Hana deu a conversa por encerrada ao se virar e ir para a arara seguinte. O loiro então achou que era melhor voltar para o sofá, para junto dos amigos. Quando os gêmeos perguntaram como tinha sido, o mais velho apenas respondeu que a ausência de Kyouya não era um problema.

* * *

Hana largou a bolsa sobre o sofá ao chegar à mansão dos Ootori. Não sentia a menor vontade de subir e deixar as coisas no quarto, de forma que foi até a cozinha atrás de algo para comer. A chaleira apitando lhe dizia que Fuyumi continuava na casa, a garota só não sabia onde. Tinha acabado de desligar o fogo quando uma exclamação animada vinda da porta do cômodo lhe respondeu. A Ootori parecia realmente contente por ver a estrangeira.

- Eu trouxe os vestidos, como você pediu! Deixei tudo no quarto de Kyouya, mas não se preocupe que ele não vai ficar lá enquanto decidimos qual você vai usar.

Hana sorriu de canto, desanimada. Ela preferia cuidar daquilo sozinha, mas a outra estava tão empolgada que a estrangeira não teve coragem de dispensá-la. Fuyumi continuou falando com toda sua empolgação até perceber o olhar duro da mais nova fixo na porta. Ao se virar, viu seu irmão parado com a expressão séria de sempre, uma mão no batente e a outra no bolso da calça. A mais velha sorriu de canto para o rapaz e se retirou, dizendo que Hana a procurasse quando quisesse ver os vestidos.

- E como foi lá? – Kyouya colocou as duas mãos nos bolsos e foi até a pia, onde se apoiou de costas.

- Foi bom. – Hana o seguia com o olhar, servindo-se de chá quando o moreno parou. Sua voz era indiferente, o que era justamente o problema.

- Hana. – Kyouya tirou uma das mãos dos bolsos e a estendeu na direção da garota, que apenas se desviou e foi se sentar à mesa – Hana, por favor.

- Eu não vou ser a única fazendo sacrifícios por aqui, Kyouya. – ela assoprou levemente o chá antes de beber. O moreno não respondeu, de forma que ela terminou a bebida antes de continuar – Pense sobre isso. – ela se levantou – Eu vou ver os vestidos com sua irmã. – e então saiu.

Kyouya apenas fitava a porta, ainda com a mão suspensa no ar.

* * *

Kaoru se jogou sobre a cama, frustrado por não conseguir chegar a uma conclusão. Anastácia continuava a observá-lo em silêncio sentada na cadeira que ficava diante da escrivaninha. Já tinha perguntado o que estava errado, mas o ruivo não respondeu. Só restava esperar que ele se acalmasse e contasse quando se sentisse confortável o suficiente para tal.

- Anny. – Kaoru se sentou e fitou a garota com o cenho franzido – Como você se sentiria se eu não tivesse ido hoje?

- Depende do motivo. – ela deu de ombros – É por causa da Hana? – quando o rapaz confirmou, ela continuou – É, já parecia ter algo errado quando ela chegou. Achei que ela ia acabar falando antes de voltarmos…

Kaoru suspirou.

- Sabe, quando fomos ver a Mei, eu tive a impressão de que a Hana ia chorar. Mas ela odeia que os outros a vejam chorando, especialmente se for em algum lugar público. – Anastácia fitou o teto, pensativa – Aconteceu alguma coisa ontem.

- Por que diz isso? – o ruivo tinha uma expressão confusa.

- Ela me ligou enquanto você estava no banho ontem. Ficou um tempo em silêncio e depois disse que não era nada. Quando eu perguntei se ela tava bem, ela disse que sim, pediu desculpa e desligou.

Kaoru franziu o cenho.

- E o que você acha que aconteceu?

- Eles brigaram por algum motivo idiota. É a cara dela reagir de forma exagerada a algumas coisas pequenas. Bom, mais que algumas, na verdade. – Anastácia se levantou e foi se sentar na cama – Então provavelmente foi um desentendimento idiota, já que o Kyouya é teimoso feito uma mula. E especialmente se ela estiver de TPM.

Kaoru envolveu a morena pela cintura e apoiou a testa em seu ombro.

- Você não devia falar com ela, Anny?

- Talvez. Mas não agora. Ela ainda deve estar tensa demais para conversar, o que pode gerar desentendimentos. Eu não quero brigar com ela. – a garota sorriu de canto.

Kaoru sorriu e levantou o rosto para a morena.

- Tem razão. – e então lhe beijou os lábios.

* * *

Catarina estava brincando com Ageha quando Hikaru apareceu na sala. Yuzuha estava atrás da loira para poder fazer os últimos ajustes do vestido. Depois seria a vez de Anastácia. O gêmeo mais velho se sentou no sofá próximo de onde a garota estava com a Hitachiin mais nova e passou o recado. Catarina suspirou e deixou Ageha sobre o colo de Hikaru, que sorriu e começou a brincar com a irmã.

A estrangeira foi até o cômodo em que Yuzuha se encontravam não tendo certeza do que esperar da matriarca da família. Assim que a porta foi aberta, os orbes azuis da garota focaram o cabelo exótico de Kazuha, a avó dos gêmeos. A garota se assustou e recuou. Era a primeira vez que via Kazuha e, apesar do que ouvia, vê-la era um choque, algo completamente fora da realidade.

- Ah, que bom! Então o Hikaru passou o recado! Vamos, querida, entre! – Yuzuha sorria e indicava que a loira devia se aproximar.

Catarina entrou no cômodo e fechou a porta atrás de si.

- Essa é minha mãe, Kazuha. – a mãe dos gêmeos indicou a senhora ao seu lado – Ela vai nos ajudar, já que você e Anastácia devem ficar deslumbrantes!

Catarina engoliu em seco.

- Vá provar o vestido, Catarina querida. Então começaremos os ajustes. – Yuzuha sorriu e indicou o vestido no manequim ao lado da loira.

Enquanto a garota se trocava, Kazuha e a filha conversavam com um tom de voz ácido e animado típico da família Hitachiin. Catarina terminou de por o vestido, que precisava pelo menos ter a barra feita, e foi para junto das duas mulheres para os ajustes finais. Yuzuha e a mãe passaram então a falar sobre onde deviam mexer na vestimenta. A seriedade em suas vozes deixava Catarina aliviada, mesmo que já soubesse o quanto a mãe dos gêmeos se dedicava ao trabalho. Daquele jeito, o sucesso na festa estava garantido.

* * *

Kyouya ainda fitava o telefone em suas mãos, sentado no sofá da sala. Tinha acabado de falar com Anastácia e Kaoru – que se manifestou apenas no final da conversa – sobre o que tinha acontecido. Sobre o que tinha deixado Hana de mau humor. E, para variar, tinha levado uma bronca da garota. Kaoru provavelmente precisou controlar o riso. Kyouya detestava aquela situação, aquela sensação de não saber o que fazer. Mas, desde que tinha conhecido o grupo em Boston, foi forçado a aceitar que ele _não sabia_ o que fazer em diversas situações. Que ele _precisava_ de conselhos. Mesmo assim, achava uma droga. _"Conversar com ela de novo, não é? Bom… Espero que dessa vez dê certo"_, ele suspirou e se levantou, deixando o aparelho no bolso. Hana ainda estava no quarto vendo os vestidos. Era melhor esperar.


	54. Chapter 54

Cada qual na mansão em que estava hospedada, as garotas terminavam de se arrumar para a festa de começo de ano da família de Reiko. Hana e Anastácia se sentiam indo para um baile de debutante. Não estavam nem um pouco acostumadas com aquilo. Jenna, que saía mais dentre as cinco, era a que estava mais acostumada a se arrumar, mesmo que não fosse daquele jeito tão formal. Mei e Catarina, por outro lado, não pareciam se incomodar.

O grupo se encontrou na frente da casa de Reiko. Mitsukuni tinha sido o primeiro a chegar e fazia companhia para a namorada na recepção dos convidados. Ao ver os amigos, o loirinho foi correndo até o grupo para cumprimentá-los. Hana sorriu e afagou as mechas do rapaz e logo os quinze, incluindo os irmãos mais novos, tinham se posto a conversar enquanto caminhavam pelo salão.

Diversos rostos eram conhecidos da visita das garotas ao Ouran e um zunzunzum empolgado se formou com a passagem do grupo. Naquela vez, no entanto, elas não se incomodaram. Especialmente porque a maioria dos rapazes decidiu tomar uma atitude. Kaoru e Hikaru passaram o braço ao redor dos ombros de Anastácia e Catarina, respectivamente. Mori, por causa da diferença de altura, apenas segurou na mão de Mei, mas de forma a mantê-la mais perto de si. Jenna e Nathan eram os únicos que já estavam abraçados antes, de forma que não se incomodaram.

Anastácia franziu o cenho ao ver que Kyouya continuava com as mãos nos bolsos. Aquilo definitivamente ia contra ao que ela e Kaoru tinham conversado com o moreno. A garota suspirou e indicou com a cabeça ao ruivo. O gêmeo mais novo franziu o cenho também ao ver a cena. Ia comentar alguma coisa, mas tinham acabado de chegar à mesa em que ficariam e Mitsukuni falava alguma coisa a respeito do jantar que seria servido, de forma que era melhor deixar o assunto para depois.

A conversa fluiu por algum tempo, mas logo Catarina e Jenna, com os respectivos pares, decidiram ir dançar as valsas que tocavam. Mei e Mori ficaram um pouco mais na mesa, mas logo Tamaki os tinha convencido a ir dançar também. Mitsukuni passeava pelo salão, ora ficando com Reiko, ora ajudando em alguma coisa. Anastácia cruzou os braços sobre a mesa e se dirigiu aos mais novos, perguntando se eles também pretendiam dançar. Yasuchika apenas revirou os olhos, enquanto Satoshi respondeu animado que seria uma ótima experiência.

- Que bom que pensa assim, Satoshi. – a garota sorriu – Especialmente porque eu acho que tem várias garotas que adorariam dançar uma valsa com você. Por que vocês dois não dão uma volta e escolhem duas garotas para dançar?

- Essa é uma ótima ideia! – o Morinozuka mais novo não tinha percebido o ponto daquilo tudo, fazendo as coisas exatamente como Anny tinha planejado – Vamos, Yasuchika! – ele pegou o amigo pela mão e começou a se afastar.

Anastácia sorria enquanto acompanhava os dois com o olhar, mas, uma vez que tivessem se perdido na multidão, ela se virou séria para Kyouya.

- Qual é o seu defeito? – ela falava quase entre os dentes e Hana franziu o cenho com a irritação da amiga.

Antes que Kyouya pudesse responder, um rapaz se aproximou da mesa com um ar encabulado e perguntou se podia dançar uma música com Hana. Ele tinha olhado inicialmente para Anastácia – ou foi o que a mestiça pensou –, que estava abraçada com Kaoru. O Ootori franziu o cenho e ia colocar a mão sobre a de Hana para lhe dizer que não fosse, mas a garota foi mais rápida ao se levantar e aceitar o convite. O rapaz desconhecido sorriu largamente, parecendo aliviado por não ter sido recusado, e logo os dois tinham ido para o centro do salão.

- Satisfeito? – Anastácia revirou os olhos – Por deus! Diz que você _falou_ com ela.

Kyouya não respondeu, fuzilando as costas do estudante que tinha tirado Hana para dançar. A garota pareia se divertir com o que quer que fosse que o outro estivesse dizendo e, surpreendentemente, estava conseguindo acompanhar, apesar de não saber dançar com perfeição a valsa – o que ela já tinha avisado, tornando tudo mais fácil. Anastácia e Kaoru se entreolharam e o ruivo estalou os dedos diante do rosto do amigo para lhe chamar a atenção.

- Foco, Kyouya. – Anastácia tinha um tom bravo ao falar – Você _falou com ela_?

O moreno negou com a cabeça e ajeitou os óculos.

- Você é uma negação tremenda. É isso. Não era nenhuma tarefa impossível. – ela revirou novamente os olhos – Meu deus, vocês dividem o quarto!

O Ootori ficou alguns segundos em silêncio antes de responder.

- Ela tem dormido no quarto ao lado. – ele tinha a voz pesada e Kaoru sentiu um pouco de dó do amigo – Há dois dias.

A garota franziu o cenho.

- Vocês estão _há dois dias_ em uma situação ruim? – ela esperou o outro responder antes de continuar – E por que você demorou tanto pra pedir um conselho? – _"Panaca"_.

- Anny, não precisa falar assim. – Kaoru tinha um tom suave e sorria de canto.

- Claro que precisa. Ou esse perfeito idiota não vai entender. Meu deus, é um casal de idiotas. E a Hana não tinha nada que aceitar ir dançar com o menino. – a morena suspirou – Vocês se merecem.

Kyouya sabia que não devia, mas acabou vendo aquilo como um elogio.

- Ta, explica direito o que aconteceu, que antes você deu tudo resumido demais. Pode ter mais coisa aí. – Anastácia se ajeitou na cadeira e olhou fixamente para o moreno.

O Ootori ajeitou os óculos mais uma vez e começou a falar. Ele contou que, depois da visita ao Ouran, sentia que alguma coisa estava errada. Hana rabiscava mais que o normal em seu caderno e não dizia nada quando ele perguntava. Eles mal conversaram naquele dia e isso o incomodava, mas Kyouya preferiu deixar quieto. Imaginou que logo passaria. E passou, mas logo veio outra coisa com que se preocupar. Anastácia ouvia a tudo em silêncio, apenas soltando o ar pesadamente em alguns pontos. Kaoru, por sua vez, tinha desviado sua atenção para a pista de dança, onde Hana e o outro rapaz tinham sumido no meio da massa.

* * *

- Você não é uma dançaria tão ruim assim, senhorita Hana. – o rapaz, de olhos verdes como esmeralda e o cabelo de um castanho claro sedoso, sorriu para a garota.

- Isso é gentileza sua. E _muita_, diga-se de passagem. – ela sorriu de volta – Mas obrigada, Sora.

- Não precisa agradecer. – quando a música parou, ele soltou a cintura da garota, mas não a mão – Poderia me conceder a honra de mais uma dança? – o sorriso em seu rosto era simpático e a morena aceitou, fazendo o rapaz sorrir ainda mais largamente.

- Mas vai ter de me esclarecer uma coisa. – ela fez uma expressão séria por um momento ao falar, o que pareceu assustar o rapaz. Antes de continuar, ela voltou a sorrir, rindo levemente – Você tinha a intenção de tirar a outra garota na mesa, não é?

Ele ficou com as bochechas rosadas, respondendo com um sorriso constrangido.

- Eu… Na verdade, eu não tinha definido. Quero dizer, vocês cinco chamam atenção. Eu me lembro de vê-las no colégio essa semana… E… – ele engoliu em seco – Bom, não imaginava que vocês estivessem com o famoso Host Club.

- Então vê-la com o Kaoru o deixou meio atrapalhado? – Hana achava certa graça da situação – Que fofo.

O rapaz ficou ainda mais vermelho.

- Bom… É-é. – ele sorriu – Mas vamos mudar de assunto, sim?

- Como quiser. – ela tinha o tom mais suave ao responder. Logo a música tinha recomeçado, de forma que os dois voltaram à valsa.

* * *

- Ou seja, porque você não sabe se comunicar e ela provavelmente está com os hormônios pipocando pelo corpo todo, vocês acabaram brigando. – Anastácia suspirou – Não tem mesmo mais nada por trás da reação dela?

- Não que eu saiba. – Kyouya franziu o cenho. Hana e Sora voltavam para a mesa de mãos dadas e a garota estava visivelmente se divertindo.

- Foi muito agradável, Sora. Muito obrigada. – ela sorriu para o rapaz e lhe beijou a bochecha.

Sora sorriu de volta e lhe beijou as costas da mão que segurava suavemente, dizendo em que mesa estava caso ela quisesse procurá-lo. Hana apenas se sentou quando já não podia mais acompanhá-lo com o olhar. Então se virou para Anastácia, comentando que o rapaz era uma graça e provavelmente teria pedido para dançar uma vez com cada uma delas se não tivesse visto Kaoru com o braço ao redor da garota. Anny pareceu achar graça e olhou com certa satisfação para Kyouya, como se dissesse _"eu te disse"_. O moreno não respondeu à provocação, apenas se ajeitando em seu lugar e olhando ao redor.

- E você parece ter se divertido. – o comentário veio de Kaoru.

- Bastante. – Hana sorria largamente – Eu avisei que não tinha muitas habilidades como dançarina, então ele me ensinou o básico antes de dançarmos. É um bom rapaz, apesar de não fazer muito o meu tipo. Apesar de ser bastante simpático, parece ser muito… Bobão, digamos.

"_Seu namorado também é, amiga"_, Anastácia sorriu.

- Que bom que se divertiu. E ele é realmente bonito, se quer saber. – a garota riu.

- Não é? Fiquei impressionada! – Hana riu também – Meu deus, praticamente só tem gente bonita nessa escola! A gente devia se mudar para cá!

Kaoru se divertia com a conversa, mas Kyouya olhou torto para as garotas e se levantou de repente, dizendo que voltaria logo. Hana respondeu com um simples "ok" sem muita emoção. Quando o moreno estava longe o suficiente, Anastácia repreendeu a amiga, dizendo que ela devia ter ido junto. Hana deu de ombros.

- Não enquanto ele não entender o ponto disso tudo. Não aceitei dançar com o Sora apenas porque eu queria dançar. Não foi por nada que eu comecei a provocá-lo mais com tudo isso esses dias.

- Olha, eu sei que vocês brigaram, eu seu que seu namorado é um perfeito idiota. Mas você precisa conversar com ele. – Anastácia suspirou – Você sabe o quanto ele é teimoso. As chances de a iniciativa partir dele são _muito_ pequenas.

- Então eu vou terminar a viagem dormindo sozinha e conhecendo pessoas novas. – Hana sorriu. Era um sorriso ácido, um estranho misto de dor e satisfação. Com o que ela poderia estar satisfeita era uma boa pergunta. Apesar do mau humor quase palpável, Hana parecia bem. Estava se divertindo normalmente na viagem e não tinha deixado a situação interferir de forma significativa no relacionamento com o resto do grupo, o que era bom.

A festa continuou animada, mas Hana e Kyouya continuavam se evitando. Ninguém tocou no assunto, muito menos perguntou por que a garota parecia melhor que o moreno. As amigas a conheciam. Sabiam que ela estava apenas sufocando o que estava sentido e que, quando ficasse sozinha, deixaria tudo transbordar. Todos sabiam que Kyouya não faria nada a respeito. Pelo menos, não de imediato. Apenas quando a situação toda fosse insustentável, talvez. Anastácia sentiu o peito apertar ao pensar nisso. _"Foi tão complicado eles fazerem dar certo e já vai tudo por água abaixo?"_, ela suspirou.

* * *

Yasuchika estava na varanda, apoiado com as costas na parede que a separava do salão e olhando as estrelas no céu escuro. Satoshi continuava na pista, se divertindo com a garota com quem dançava. Mas aquilo não era o que o Haninozuka queria. Não aguentava aquela situação toda por muito tempo. Especialmente por quase todos os alunos conhecerem seu irmão pessoalmente, de forma que os dois sempre eram comparados.

- Yasuchika-kun? – uma voz delicada se fez ouvir a seu lado, assustando o garoto – Desculpe, não quis assustá-lo. – a garota riu nervosamente.

- Quem é você…? – ele franziu o cenho, fitando a jovem diante de seus olhos.

- Estamos no mesmo ano, mas sou da turma D. Minha família faz parte dos "novos ricos", então talvez você ainda não tenha ouvido falar de nós. – ela se aproximou um passo do rapaz – Eu posso ficar aqui com você…?

O loiro estranhou, mas deu um passo para o lado de forma a liberar espaço para que ela se apoiasse na parede ao seu lado.

- Está mesmo uma noite muito agradável, não é? – a garota tinha um tom suave e sorria de canto ao falar, com os orbes voltados para o céu.

Yasuchika logo tinha voltado a olhar para as estrelas também, concordando brevemente.

- Eu gosto de olhar as estrelas. Elas parecem tão pequenas e delicadas e são tão bonitas. – ela se virou para o rapaz – Você não acha?

O Haninozuka concordou mais uma vez, se controlando para não se virar para a garota ao seu lado. A forma como estava sendo tratado era um pouco de novidade, já que estava acostumado a ser comparado com Mitsukuni. Sempre. Mas aquela garota conversava com ele sem fazer qualquer comentário sobre o mais velho. Os dois ficaram conversando mais um pouco até que um Satoshi animado aparecesse e quebrasse o clima que tinha se formado. A garota sorriu para os dois e se despediu, dizendo que os veria na escola na semana seguinte.

- Quem era? – Satoshi parecia curioso ao falar.

- Uma garota da turma D do nosso ano. Dos "novos ricos", pelo que ela falou. – o loirinho deu de ombros e se desapoiou da parede – Cansou de rodopiar pelo salão com aquela garota?

- Ah, ela foi ficar um pouco com os pais! Disse que vai me procurar depois! – o moreno sorria largamente – Foi realmente legal! Você devia ter continuado conosco, Yasuchika! Aliás, o que aconteceu com a garota que estava dançando com você?

- Sei lá. – Chika deu de ombros – Deve ter ido para a mesa dela ou achado outra pessoa com quem dançar. Não me importa.

* * *

- Então, Yumi, se divertiu? – Sora sorriu de canto, afagando as mechas douradas da garota.

- Sim, meu irmão! – ela sorriu largamente para o rapaz – Consegui falar com o Yasuchika hoje. Ele é um bom menino se as pessoas estiverem dispostas a não compará-lo com o Mitsukuni-senpai.

- Fico feliz que tenha valido a pena para você. – o rapaz sorria largamente e colocou as mãos nos bolsos – Estava em dúvida de que haveria alguém da sua idade aqui.

- E você, conseguiu falar com alguma das garotas estrangeiras? – Yumi ajeitou o cabelo e se virou para o irmão.

Sora corou levemente e desviou o olhar.

- Isso não é da sua conta, Yumi. – ele respirou fundo e estendeu uma mão para a mais nova – Agora vamos. Nossos pais estão nos esperando.

Yumi concordou com a cabeça, aceitando a mão do rapaz. Ela olhou mais uma vez para trás antes de ir embora. Para onde tinha conversado Yasuchika pela primeira e última vez naquela noite. Se Satoshi não tivesse aparecido, ela provavelmente teria tido a oportunidade de passar mais tempo com o Haninozuka. Agora teria de criar coragem de interagir com ele no colégio. Não podia deixar a diferença de sala ficar em seu caminho.

* * *

- Ora, ora. Alguém parece animado. – Hana sorria de forma divertida ao ver Satoshi e Yasuchika voltarem para a mesa. Os dois eram os últimos a voltar para junto do grupo.

- Sim, sim. – o Morinozuka mais novo riu – Valeu mesmo a pena vir. Pude colocar minhas habilidades de valsa em prática!

Yasuchika não disse nada, apenas se sentando em seu lugar. Mas as garotas repararam no brilho diferente em seus olhos. Anastácia foi quem perguntou se ele tinha se divertido, com um tom de voz suave. O rapaz concordou brevemente, recusando-se a dar mais detalhes. O grupo até tentou, mas logo percebeu que não iria a lugar nenhum. Mas o fato de a festa não ter sido perda de tempo para o Haninozuka já era um ótimo começo.

* * *

_N/A: olá, olá, olá, meus queridos leitores! E então, o que acham? Será o começo de um novo amor para o nosso querido Yasuchika? E o que será que aconteceu entre a Hana e o Kyo-chan? Será que Sora terá alguma chance com as nossas queridas personagens principais? Não percam! As repostas para essas e mais perguntas estão nos próximos capítulos! (musiquinha de fundo) E definitivamente eu não posso terminar de escrever de madrugada, eu fico muito idiota, hahahah (eu sou idiota, mas fica pior de madrugada… Ah, enfim…) E já sabem: review não mata ninguém e a autora agradece! (insira um coração de sua preferência aqui)_


	55. Chapter 55

_N/A: não me odeiem por ficar pondo empecilho no romance HanaxKyo o tempo todo, ok? É só que ele é o mais legal de mexer em relação a isso por ser metido a sabe-tudo, por ser teimoso sempre que acha que tem razão, por querer as coisas do seu jeito sempre. E a Hana é teimosa também, mas ao mesmo tempo ela só quer o que toda garota quer, que é alguém que saiba entendê-la. Essa diferença entre eles me diverte, hahahaha. Enfim, espero que gostem do capítulo!_

* * *

- Meu deus, eu não sirvo mais para esse tipo de coisa. – Anastácia se espreguiçou e se deixou cair na cama, sem se preocupar com a maquiagem ou com o vestido.

Kaoru riu, sentando-se ao lado da garota sem o paletó e com os dois botões da camisa mais próximos do pescoço abertos.

- Mas foi bem divertido. – ele sorria e afagou as mechas castanhas da garota.

- Bom, foi. – ela se virou para o rapaz, ficando com as bochechas rosadas – Por que você tem que ficar tão bonito com essa roupa…?

O ruivo se surpreendeu com o comentário, mas logo sorriu com satisfação.

- Você acha?

Anastácia revirou os olhos, rindo, e se levantou.

* * *

- Hikaru! Hikaru! – Catarina batia na porta do banheiro pela enésima vez – Que coisa! Fala comigo!

O rapaz, sentado no chão do banheiro e com as costas apoiadas na porta, dobrou as pernas e as abraçou. Precisava se acalmar antes que fizesse alguma besteira. Especialmente depois de ter passado a festa toda se esforçando para se controlar. Ele apoiou a cabeça nos joelhos e respirou fundo, contando lentamente de um a dez. _"Droga, por que ela tinha que ficar tão atraente com aquele vestido…? Aposto que a mamãe fez isso de propósito…!"_, ele fechou as mãos com força. _"Não. Não… Acalme-se, Hikaru…"_, ele inspirou profundamente e levantou o rosto, fitando o teto.

- Hikaru! Fala o que houve! Hikaru! – Catarina, frustrada, deixou a mão cair ao lado do coro – Hikaru…

O ruivo suspirou e se levantou, abrindo a porta. A garota tinha uma expressão chorosa e o rapaz sorriu de canto, abraçando-a carinhosamente. A loira levou alguns segundos, mas logo tinha retribuído o abraço fortemente. Ficaram daquele jeito por alguns segundos, em um silêncio profundo, mas não opressor. Então a estrangeira se afastou e fitou os orbes cor de mel do rapaz. Ela tinha uma expressão infantil de irritação ao falar.

- Você é um idiota! Um grande idiota!

Hikaru riu.

- Eu sei. Desculpe. – antes que Catarina pudesse responder, ele se abaixou e lhe beijou.

* * *

- Mitsukuni, você não precisava vir conosco se vai dormir na casa da Reiko. – Jenna parecia se divertir com o estado avoado do amigo – Yasuchika seria uma escolta mais que suficiente.

O mais novo revirou os olhos, enquanto o mais velho apenas sorriu. Jenna riu levemente do amigo e então fitou o aluno colegial. Nem ela nem Nathan sabiam o que tinha acontecido. Tinham se surpreendido por ele ter saído da mesa, então o brilho diferente em seus olhos e, muito mais, a confirmação de que tinha se divertido tinham sido um tanto chocantes. De um jeito bom, mas ainda chocantes. Jenna sabia que aquilo representava uma evolução e que o patriarca da família ficaria satisfeito. Provavelmente também orgulhoso. Ela sorriu de canto com a ideia.

* * *

Mei terminou de trocar o vestido pelo pijama pouco antes de baterem na porta do banheiro. Era Satoshi avisando que o patriarca gostaria de vê-la logo após o almoço no dia seguinte. A garota agradeceu sem perguntar nada apesar do estranhamento. O mais novo sorriu e lhe desejou uma boa noite antes de se retirar para o próprio quarto. A estrangeira o acompanhou brevemente com o olhar antes de ir para o quarto de Takashi.

- Satoshi estava lhe procurando. – Mori sorria suavemente de canto ao falar.

- Ah, acabei de me encontrar com ele. Seu pai quer me ver amanhã. – ela sorria de volta – Só não imagino para quê.

Mori afagou as mechas da garota, olhando-a como se dissesse para não se preocupar.

* * *

Assim que Kyouya e Hana entraram na casa, uma das empregadas foi dizer ao rapaz que o que ele pedira antes de saírem já estava providenciado. O moreno agradeceu e um silêncio estranho, mas diferente do pesado que estava no carro, ficou entre o casal. A garota olhou para o outro com o cenho franzido, mas não disse nada. Em vez disso, deixou a bolsa sobre o sofá e foi buscar um copo d'água. Kyouya fitou suas costas por alguns segundos antes de ir atrás.

- Hana. – apesar da firmeza, o tom do moreno era levemente reticente.

Ela se virou com o copo em mãos e um ar cansado. Olhou o rapaz longamente antes de perguntar o que tinha acontecido.

- Nós precisamos conversar. – ele estava visivelmente incomodado com algo.

Hana tirou o xale que tinha lhe cobrindo as costas e os ombros durante a noite toda e o deixou sobre o banco mais próximo. Ao se virar para deixar o copo sobre a pia, suas cicatrizes atraíram o olhar do moreno. Kyouya franziu o cenho. Então Fuyumi sabia o que tinha acontecido, por isso tinha dito que "os colegas delas eram idiotas". Ele suspirou, mas continuou parado à porta. Por fim, a estrangeira se virou para o namorado e se manifestou.

- Eu estou cansada agora, Kyouya. Mas parabéns por tanta iniciativa. – seu tom era levemente irônico ao acabar de falar e ela sorriu de canto.

O rapaz arqueou uma sobrancelha, ainda de cenho franzido, mas não a impediu de sair e subir para o quarto. Enquanto isso, os erros continuavam a acumular. Logo Hana tinha descido novamente as escadas e parado diante do anfitrião. Antes que qualquer coisa pudesse ser dita, a garota levantou a mão e desferiu um tapa na bochecha de Kyouya.

- Olhe para mim. – ela falava entre os dentes, controlando-se para não gritar.

Kyouya, que tinha mantido o rosto virado depois do tapa ardido que recebera, tornou a fitar a morena diante de si. O silêncio era pesado, raivoso. Era um silêncio que dizia tudo e nada ao mesmo tempo. Kyouya sentia como se infinitas micro agulhas lhe espetassem todo o corpo, mas não reagia. Hana respirou fundo antes de voltar a falar.

- Nunca mexa nas minhas coisas sem permissão. _Muito menos_ as transfira para o seu quarto. – então ela se virou e voltou para o cômodo.

Quando Kyouya subiu para o próprio quarto e encontrou a porta trancada, entendeu o recado: seu plano foi um fracasso total.

* * *

O relógio marcava duas horas da tarde. Anastácia estranhou ao encontrar a cama vazia ao acordar. Mesmo considerando que já estava tarde, ela devia ter levantado antes de Kaoru. A garota piscou algumas vezes e se sentou, prestando atenção no ambiente ao seu redor. A casa estava quieta. Apenas os pássaros cantavam do lado de fora. Aquilo não era normal. A garota saiu da cama e se dirigiu à porta do quarto. Não precisava se preocupar com o fato de que ainda estava de pijama, já que a família dos gêmeos era bem descontraída. Quando chegou à cozinha, estando minimamente apresentável, encontrou Catarina beliscando um bolo.

- Boa tarde, Cat. – Anny sorriu e se sentou ao lado da amiga.

- Ah, oi! – a loira sorriu de volta – Quer um pedaço de bolo? – ela estendeu o prato para a morena, que negou com a cabeça.

- Onde está todo mundo? A casa parece deserta.

- Nem ideia. – a mais nova engoliu um pedaço de bolo antes de continuar – O Hikaru não estava mais na cama quando eu acordei. – ela estranhou quando a outra franziu o cenho – Por quê? O Kaoru também já tinha levantado?

Anny concordou com a cabeça.

- Ele não falou nada sobre sair hoje. – a morena se levantou e foi pegar um copo d'água – O Hikaru falou algo?

Catarina negou.

* * *

Kaoru tinha acabado de jogar o travesseiro no rosto de Tamaki quando Haruhi voltou da cozinha com o chá. Hikaru esbravejava, mandando o loiro levar o assunto com mais seriedade. A morena suspirou e deixou as bebidas sobre a cômoda antes de perguntar se os gêmeos tinham certeza do que estavam falando. Kaoru se ajeitou sobre a cama do rei do Host Club, fitando a amiga com o cenho franzido.

- Absoluta. O Kyouya-senpai contou o que houve para mim e para Anny durante a festa. A Hana estava dançando com um rapaz do Ouran. – ele quase disse "nossa escola", sentindo um misto de saudade e alegria ao pensar que não eram alunos de lá naquele ano – A Anny falou algo como "você não sabe se comunicar" para o Kyouya-senpai, mas eu não tenho certeza do que ela quis dizer.

Hikaru interveio.

- Se eles terminarem, o Kyouya-senpai vai fazer das nossas vidas um inferno! Isso sem falar que será como Barcelona pelo resto da vida! – o gêmeo mais velho se referia à relação de Kyouya e Nanako e todos entenderam.

- A Hana-chan gosta tanto do Kyouya…! – Tamaki tinha um tom dramático.

- Tem que gostar mesmo para aturar aquele lá tanto assim. – os gêmeos se entreolharam e deram de ombros.

- E o que vocês têm em mente? – Haruhi perguntou antes que Tamaki pudesse reclamar do comentário dos ruivos, sem ter certeza de que queria saber a resposta.

- Forçar o Kyouya-senpai a agir. – os gêmeos abriram um largo sorriso diabólico que fez os amigos estremecerem.

- O rapaz que tirou Hana para dançar é da sala da Reiko-san. – Kaoru começou a falar.

- Ele se chama Sora e tem uma irmã na turma 2-D, o mesmo ano de Satoshi e Yasuchika. – Hikaru complementou. Ele e o irmão passaram a se revezar para falar.

- Aparentemente, ele gostaria de sair um dia com ela, já que as valsas foram divertidas. O fato de a Hana ter beijado a bochecha dele deve ter influenciado bastante.

Haruhi e Tamaki se entreolharam surpresos.

- A ideia é marcar um encontro entre os dois. – Hikaru parecia satisfeito – E fazer com que o Kyouya-senpai veja.

- A Hana vai se divertir. O tal de Sora vai se esforçar para isso. E ela com certeza vai fazer de tudo para tirar o máximo de proveito. – Kaoru sorria largamente com a ideia. Larga e diabolicamente.

- Desse jeito, o Kyouya-senpai vai ter duas opções: tomar uma atitude ou desistir e deixar a Hana livre.

- Sinceramente, eu aposto na primeira opção. Ele pode não gostar de agir diretamente, mas gosta menos ainda de perder.

- Perder a Hana seria uma derrota insuportável para ele. – os gêmeos concluíram em uníssono, sorrindo satisfeitos com o plano.

- De fato… – Haruhi tinha um ar pensativo – Mas ele não preferiria se ela tomasse a iniciativa?

- Mas ta na cara que ela não vai. – Kaoru gesticulava com a mão indicando que a possibilidade de ocorrer o que a amiga dizia era nula – E o Kyouya-senpai precisa ter mais atitude se não quer perder a Hana. – ele estava repetindo o que tinha ouvido diversas vezes de Anny.

Os demais concordaram.

- Um casal de teimosos. – Hikaru suspirou.

- E como vocês pretendem fazer isso funcionar? – Haruhi olhava com um ar levemente descrente para os amigos.

- Do mesmo jeito que descobrimos tão rápido tudo sobre ele. – Kaoru sacou o celular e mostrou a agenda – Pelo telefone.

Tamaki e Haruhi olharam para a tela. O número selecionado estava identificado pelo nome "Sora" acompanhado da sala do rapaz. A garota franziu o cenho, temendo o que poderia ouvir se perguntasse como eles tinham conseguido o número de um rapaz que nem conheciam até a noite anterior. O loiro, por sua vez, pareceu achar a ideia fantástica, incentivando os mais novos a continuarem com o plano.

- Pensamos em marcar no parque de diversões, porque a Hana vai aproveitar mais. – Hikaru cruzou as pernas sobre a poltrona em que estava e apoiou os braços nas coxas – E temos uma boa desculpa para arrastar o restante do pessoal.

- Mas vamos chamar todo mundo? – a garota franziu o cenho.

- O Kyouya-senpai não vai aceitar se chamarmos apenas ele. E é só dizermos para os outros o propósito de tudo isso. Tenho certeza de que vão todos colaborar. – Kaoru sorria.

Haruhi suspirou. Talvez desse certo.

* * *

- Parque de diversões? – Sora franziu o cenho. Não estranhava falar com um dos gêmeos pelo celular depois da "entrevista" que os ruivos tinham feito.

_- Exato, meu caro Sora! – _Kaoru estava animado do outro lado da linha.

_- É um ótimo lugar! Ela vai se sentir mais à vontade!_ – Hikaru completou.

O rapaz suspirou. Ainda achava que tinha algo de estranho naquela empolgação toda dos mais velhos, mas… Era uma oportunidade e não podia perdê-la, de forma que acabou concordando. Os gêmeos comemoraram e disseram que avisariam dos detalhes depois de falar com a garota. Sora desligou o aparelho, mas ficou olhando para a tela por mais algum tempo.

* * *

O grupo todo foi sendo avisado durante o dia, exceto Hana e Kyouya. Para a garota, os gêmeos disseram apenas que ela "devia sair com o Sora uma vez para relaxar", já que isso a isentava de ficar na presença de Kyouya. A garota reclamou que os gêmeos estavam se intrometendo em assuntos que não eram pertinentes a eles, mas acabou aceitando. Para Kyouya, tinham dito apenas que queriam repetir a experiência do parque de diversões e o moreno estava intimado a ir.

- Bom, isso é tudo. – Kaoru fechou o celular depois de terem convencido Kyouya sobre o passeio.

- Temos dois dias mais aguentando esse clima entre eles, mas vai dar certo. – Hikaru tinha um ar confiante que fez os outros três sorrirem.

- Só espero que o tal Sora não jogue todos os nossos esforços fora. – Kaoru suspirou, mas logo deu de ombros.

- Aliás… – Haruhi tinha um ar pensativo – O que acontece se a Hana-san achar o Sora-san mais interessante?

Os gêmeos se entreolharam. Não tinham pensado naquilo. Hikaru foi o primeiro a se manifestar.

- Não vai acontecer. – _"Não pode acontecer…"_, ele sorriu, ainda tentando manter o ar confiante de antes.

Haruhi olhou para o ruivo se perguntando o quanto ele acreditava no que dizia.

* * *

_N/A: como eu não terminei de madrugada, não tem nota retardada, hahaha. Mas fica a pergunta… Ou melhor, as perguntas. O que vocês acham que aconteceu entre o Kyouya e a Hana? E o que vocês acham que vai acontecer nesse parque de diversões? (musiquinha de suspense) Hahaha, ok, chega. Kissu._


	56. Chapter 56

Como Sora não participava de nenhum clube do colégio, sua tarde de segunda estava sempre disponível. Menos naquela semana. Ele se olhou mais uma vez diante do espelho, se certificando de que estava vestido adequadamente para o passeio. Era a primeira vez em que ia ao parque de diversões acompanhado de uma garota. Ou melhor, _sozinho_ com uma garota. Ele sorriu levemente de canto com a ideia. As cinco chamavam atenção, claro, mas ele tinha visto algo mais em Hana e Anastácia (como descobriu ser o nome da garota que estava com Kaoru). O fato de a primeira ter realmente se divertido em sua companhia era um bônus.

- Sora? – Yumi bateu na porta antes de abrir – Já acabou de se arrumar? O carro já está pronto.

O rapaz agradeceu e saiu. A irmã parecia animada com o fato de ele ter um encontro.

* * *

Hana tinha acabado de chegar ao lugar, parecendo levemente incomodada com o vento. _"Pelo menos, mesmo sendo inverno, não está tão frio"_, ela sorriu de canto. O sol brilhava no céu claro, deixando o dia agradável. Morno. Ela estava com seu visual de sempre, mas o tecido era mais leve e a blusa era de meia manga. Seu cabelo estava preso em um rabo alto, expondo o pequeno par de brincos dourados que ela usava. Era a única joia que usava e tinha se sentido satisfeita ao ver o incômodo de Kyouya, já que ela geralmente não usava nada de "enfeite".

- Desculpe o atraso! – Sora parou diante da morena e sorriu largamente. Ele usava uma jeans escura larga e uma camisa polo branca com o primeiro botão aberto.

- Ora, eu acabei de chegar. – ela sorriu de volta, fechando um pouco mais as mãos ao redor da alça da bolsa que carregava sem perceber.

Os dois conversaram por mais alguns minutos, decidindo aonde iriam primeiro e o que fariam depois. O rapaz queria começar pela montanha-russa, porque provavelmente esfriaria bastante no final da tarde. Era um raciocínio válido, mas a garota preferia começar com calma. Não muita, mas alguma. Por fim, decidiram ir a um dos brinquedos aquáticos que não espirrasse muita água.

- Já vou avisando que, se eu ficar muito molhada, você vai ter que providenciar roupas novas antes que eu fique doente. – Hana sorria de forma um tanto zombeteira e Sora riu.

- Sim, senhorita. – ele olhou longamente para a garota com um sorriso de canto.

A morena franziu levemente o cenho.

- O que foi…?

- Nada, nada. – ele riu e tornou a olhar para frente – Só estava imaginando o motivo de você ter aceitado sair comigo.

Hana sentiu um aperto no estômago. _"Para fazer ciúme no meu namorado, fofo. Sinto muito, mas você não faz meu tipo"_, ela respirou fundo antes de responder que não tinha certeza, mas que achava que não tinha problema nenhum em saírem já que tinham se divertido na festa proporcionada pela família de Reiko. Sora concordou, parecendo satisfeito com a resposta.

* * *

O Host, como tinha acontecido no primeiro encontro de Haruhi e Tamaki e juntamente das estrangeiras, estava usando disfarces, se passando por funcionários do parque. Exceto, claro, Kyouya. Inclusive Anastácia tinha aceitado a ideia, apesar de não ter muita certeza do motivo. O moreno, por sua vez, estava vestido normalmente: uma jeans nem clara nem escura e uma camiseta de tom entre bege e creme com o contorno em preto de uma serpente como estampa. O grupo estava acompanhando o movimento de Hana e Sora desde o começo e Kyouya se mantinha em silêncio o tempo todo, apesar de não se sentir confortável com a situação.

- Alguém parece que quer voltar para casa. – Anastácia falava baixo para não atrair a atenção dos "alvos", mas sua voz saía suficientemente alta para Kyouya fuzilá-la com os olhos em resposta. A garota sorriu com satisfação e foi até onde estava Kaoru – Quanto tempo você acha que demora até ele fazer alguma coisa?

O ruivo parou para pensar, apoiando-se no cabo da vassoura que tinha em mãos.

- Espero que antes do entardecer. Se os dois chegarem à roda gigante, as coisas podem não sair como o esperado.

- Roda gigante… É, vai ser um problema. – Anny suspirou – Bom, espero que ele tenha mais bom-senso que isso.

Kaoru sorriu de canto.

- Você parece realmente preocupada com o Kyouya-senpai.

- Definitivamente, não. – ela olhou para as costas de Hana, que se afastava com Sora depois de terem decidido aonde ir – Com ela. Aliás, eles estão indo embora.

Kaoru se virou e chamou a atenção do grupo. Logo todos estavam seguindo pelo menos caminho do "casal".

* * *

Quando Hana e Sora saíram do terceiro brinquedo, estavam diante de uma barraquinha de sorvete. O rapaz sugeriu que fizessem uma pausa, recebendo um sorriso em resposta. Ele pediu que a garota escolhesse um lugar para sentarem enquanto ele comprava os gelados. Ela se sentou em um banco que havia por perto e começou a olhar ao redor, observando as pessoas que passavam. Sora demorou pouco para comprar as coisas e logo tinha voltado, estendendo uma das casquinhas para a garota, que agradeceu.

Ao longe, os amigos analisavam a situação. Tinham menos de três horas até que o sol começasse a se por e Kyouya ainda não tinha feito nada além de andar por aí com o grupo. Aquilo era um mau sinal. Haruhi estava junto de Anastácia, de Catarina e dos gêmeos e perguntou o que eles achavam daquilo. Os ruivos se entreolharam e então fitaram o amigo moreno sentado tranquilamente em um dos bancos e lendo uma revista que tinha comprado no meio do caminho.

- Eu dou mais dois brinquedos para ele. – Hikaru tornou a olhar para Haruhi.

- Eu acho que ele vai precisar do tempo de pelo menos três. – Anastácia franziu o cenho e cruzou os braços. Kaoru concordou.

- Ele podia se mexer logo! – Catarina estava ficando realmente incomodada com a situação – Se ele não for antes da roda gigante, eu juro que soco aquela cara metida dele!

- Não precisa partir para a violência, Cat. Mas eu devo admitir que vontade é o que não me falta também. – Anny suspirou – Não é algo tão difícil de fazer, pelo amor de deus. Ele só precisa ir até lá e pedir desculpas pelo que quer que seja.

- Eu ainda não entendi o motivo da briga dos dois. – Haruhi olhou para a estrangeira.

- Olha, na verdade, nem eu. – Anastácia deu de ombros – Mas acho que foi algo que saiu como não devia numa das conversas deles.

- Ou seja, eles estão há uns quatro dias sem se darem bem por um negócio de nada. – Hikaru coçou a nuca – Esses dois são mesmo complicados.

Os demais concordaram.

* * *

O tempo tinha passado depressa e não demoraria muito até o por do sol. Hana estava realmente se divertindo, mas tinha evitado todas as tentativas do rapaz de aproximação, como andarem de mãos dadas. Aquilo não seria adequado. Não nas circunstâncias em que estavam. Sora não perguntou e eventualmente parou com as investidas. Estava bastante óbvio de que não daria em nada. Mas era melhor daquele jeito, já que ele duvidava que ela fosse ficar muito tempo mais no Japão.

- Senhorita Hana? – ele esperou que os orbes negros o fitassem antes de continuar – Quando você e suas amigas voltam para os Estados Unidos?

- Hm… Se hoje é segunda… Em uma semana. Por quê?

O rapaz sorriu ao responder, escondendo o misto de emoções conflituosas que sentia.

- Apenas curiosidade. Espero que esteja aproveitando a viagem.

Ela concordou e logo mudou de assunto. Os dois continuaram se divertindo no parque, indo a todas as atrações que conseguiam. Quando o sol finalmente começou a se por, Hana andava alguns passos à frente de Sora, de forma que se surpreendeu ao sentir a mão dele em seu pulso. Ela se virou para o garoto, sorrindo de canto por reflexo ao ver as bochechas rosadas do outro.

- Para terminarmos o dia… Você iria à roda gigante comigo? – ele tinha um tom levemente hesitante que a morena achou "uma verdadeira graça".

Mas ela sabia o que aquele pedido representava. Ir à roda gigante no por do sol era uma das coisas mais românticas que um casal poderia fazer em um parque de diversões. Isso se não encabeçasse a lista. O certo seria recusar o pedido, especialmente depois de se esquivar de todas as sugestões minimamente romanescas do rapaz. Sora esperava pacientemente, sem perceber que sua mão ainda segurava o pulso de Hana.

- Sora, eu… – ela parou. O que poderia dizer. "Eu sinto muito"? Era uma ideia, mas pelo que exatamente ela sentia? – Desculpe. – _"Seu problema continua, idiota. Desculpas pelo que?"_, ela mordeu levemente o próprio lábio inferior – Eu não posso aceitar essa sua sugestão. – _"Olha só, às vezes você pensa. Mas, se é para deixar o besta do seu namorado com ciúme, não seria melhor ir? Se bem que você pode dizer que foi sem efetivamente ir, não é?"_, Hana fitou os orbes esmeralda diante de si.

Sora sorriu de canto, soltando a garota. Não era um sorriso triste, mas um compreensivo. Ele já esperava pela recusa. Não era idiota, tinha entendido o recado há muito tempo. Mas achou que não custava nada tentar. Por fim, disse que não tinha problema nenhum naquilo e perguntou se ela queria comer alguma coisa antes de irem embora. A morena pareceu pensar, respondendo que um crepe seria ótimo. A barraquinha, coincidentemente ou não, ficava diante da roda gigante.

Ao ver a dupla retomando a caminhada, o "grupo de vigilância", como Tamaki os tinha chamado, tornou a se mover. Não tinham escutado o diálogo por causa da distância, mas, ao perceberem o caminho, certo desespero os invadiu. Hani olhava para os amigos com uma expressão chorosa e logo todos passaram a encarar Kyouya, que franziu o cenho e perguntou qual era o problema.

- O problema é você, idiota. – Anastácia apontou para Hana e Sora – Eles estão indo para a roda gigante. É a sua _última_ chance.

- E daí? E não sei do que você está falando. – o moreno ajeitou os óculos. Sabia, ou melhor, tinha entendido o propósito de tudo aquilo. Mas realmente não entendia o que havia de especial na roda gigante.

- E daí que a roda gigante é um passeio romântico! – Catarina sentia-se frustrada e falava com um tom descrente levemente infantil – Romântico!

Kyouya olhou da loira para Anastácia e então para os gêmeos. Depois olhou para o resto do grupo. Havia um misto de raiva, desespero e chateação. Todos esperavam que ele tivesse tomado uma atitude ao longo do dia. Como ele não o fizera, aquilo representava o fim. Ele respirou fundo e tornou a olhar para Anastácia, que parecia querer dizer algo apesar de se conter.

- O que foi?

- "O que foi" uma ova! – ela apontou para o moreno, seu dedo ficando extremamente próximo do rosto do rapaz – Você é um imbecil e vai ser muito melhor se a Hana preferir o Sora!

Kyouya franziu o cenho. Aquilo não tinha parecido impossível durante a tarde toda. Ao ser verbalizado, tornou-se uma possibilidade assustadoramente real. O moreno tornou a olhar para os dois que se afastavam e passou pelos amigos, que respiraram aliviados ao vê-lo correr na direção da garota. Não era tarde demais.

* * *

Hana se assustou ao sentir o braço ser puxado para trás, especialmente ao se sentir pressionada contra um corpo mais alto que o seu. Ao levantar os olhos, encontrou dois orbes castanhos fixos em seu rosto. Sora franziu o cenho, não gostando nem um pouco do que aquilo significava. Ao olhar ao redor, acabou entendendo. O grupo inteiro do Host Club, acompanhado das garotas estrangeiras, aproximava-se com calma de onde os três estavam. Ele entendeu que tinha sido um mero peão no jogo dos gêmeos.

- Você sabia disso? – ele se virou para Hana, que tentava se soltar de Kyouya em vão.

- Eu? Que? Disso o que? – ela olhou confusa para ele e então para onde o rapaz apontava – Mas que diabos…?!

- Olá, Hana-chan. – Kaoru sorria animadamente.

- Ao inferno você e seu "Hana-chan". – ela respirou fundo e empurrou Kyouya, finalmente conseguindo se soltar – Que diabos vocês estão fazendo aqui?!

- Sério que você não entendeu? – Anastácia suspirou.

Hana encarou a amiga, mas não respondeu. Em vez disso, segurou Sora pela mão e o arrastou até a roda gigante. A fila estava vazia e faltava preencher a última cabine antes de o brinquedo começar a se mover. O rapaz sentia-se confuso, mas não disse nada, apenas olhando para trás, para onde o enorme grupo estava parado sem saber o que fazer. Quando Anastácia e Kaoru foram atrás dos dois, a roda já estava em movimento.

- Hana… – o mais novo fitou a garota diante de si – Eu sei que não foi algo muito legal da parte deles, mas… Eu tenho certeza de que foi tudo pensando no seu bem…

- Por que está defendendo eles? – ela olhava pela janela, o olhar fixo no por do sol – Eles te usaram como um peão qualquer, então por que está defendendo aqueles lá?

- Olha, eu sei que você está irritada. – ele respirou fundo – Eu não achei legal como eles fizeram tudo isso, admito. – ele passou a fitar as próprias mãos no colo – Mas… Se eu estivesse no lugar dele…

Hana não deixou que Sora terminasse. Não queria saber o que ele faria se estivesse no lugar de Kyouya.

- Se você não tivesse aceitado, eles teriam encontrado outra pessoa. Eu tenho certeza disso. Eles são assim. Não se importam com os outros. Aposto que foi ideia dos gêmeos. Para eles, o mundo não passa de seu parque de diversões pessoal. Não acredito que o resto do pessoal concordou com isso. Meu deus, que vontade de socá-los.

- Então soque. – Sora tornou a fitar a garota e a firmeza em sua voz a surpreendeu, fazendo-a se virar para ele – Soque-os, ué. Se isso vai fazer você se sentir melhor, soque-os. Eles vão entender. Aliás, se quiser, eu posso ajudar. Afinal, não é legal ser usado pra ajudar um casal a se reconciliar. – _"Especialmente quando se acredita que ninguém está comprometido"_.

- Você…

- É, eu entendi quando ele te abraçou. Ninguém abraça uma garota daquele jeito se não quer dizer "me desculpe". – o rapaz franziu o cenho – Vai me dizer que você não pensou nisso?

- Bom… – Hana baixou o olhar para o colo, sentindo-se constrangida – Eu achei que ele estava sendo egoísta como sempre.

Sora riu e se levantou, sentando-se ao lado da garota. Passou um braço ao redor dos ombros da morena e a abraçou, lhe beijando suavemente o topo da cabeça antes de continuar.

- Converse com ele. – seu tom era tranquilo e ele sorria de canto ao falar – Vai ficar tudo bem.

Ela olhou para o rapaz e sorriu de volta do mesmo jeito, agradecendo. Quando o brinquedo parou e eles estavam de volta ao chão, Hana e Sora se despediram, seguindo cada um para seu canto. A garota foi até Kyouya depois de perder o mais novo de vista e respirou fundo antes de fazer qualquer coisa. Os amigos apenas observavam. Então a morena levantou o braço e, pela segunda vez nos últimos dias, bateu na bochecha de Kyouya. O moreno não reagiu, mas pareceu se surpreender quando sentiu a testa de Hana apoiada em seu peito.

- Você é um perfeito idiota… – ela tinha um tom choroso ao falar.

O moreno a abraçou sem responder, mas foi o suficiente para o grupo comemorar. Anastácia olhou uma última vez para o lugar onde Sora tinha sumido, sentindo-se mal pelo rapaz. Mas tinha sido por um bem maior. Então, depois de os gêmeos importunarem um pouco Hana e Kyouya, todos acharam que era hora de irem embora. Hani convidou a todos para irem para sua casa e todos concordaram. O casal recém-conciliado tinha muito que conversar, mas, naquele momento, queriam apenas relaxar.


	57. Chapter 57

_N/A: um capítulo chocho, bem mamão-com-açúcar pra alegrar os corações (que?) nessa noite de... Segunda, hahaha. Mas achei bonitinho. Às vezes é bom não colocar tragédias e estragos na história, não é? Hahahaha_

* * *

O grupo tinha dormido na casa de Hani e, exceto por Tamaki e Haruhi, todos ainda estavam na residência dos Haninozuka. Naquele momento, Hana estava sentada na varanda, olhando o jardim interno da família com um ar tranquilo. A pedidos do patriarca, as garotas estavam todas usando quimonos. A morena tinha gostado da ideia, já que não tinha muitas oportunidades de usar aquele tipo de vestimenta. A garota estava tão distraída que se assustou quando alguém se sentou ao seu lado.

- E aí, já falou com, o Kyouya-senpai? – Kaoru sorria tranquilamente, rindo ao ver a expressão assustada da amiga.

- Meu deus, Kaoru…! – Hana respirou fundo para se acalmar antes de olhar para o ruivo – E não, ainda não… – ela suspirou.

O rapaz franziu o cenho. Os dois deviam ter aproveitado a noite para conversar a respeito. Era o mais lógico. Ele e Anastácia tinham apostado, não literalmente falando, que os amigos já teriam posto tudo em pratos limpos até a manhã daquele dia. Kaoru desviou o olhar da amiga para o jardim e se levantou, estendendo a mão para a garota. Ao ver a expressão de desentendimento dela, ele apenas sorriu e disse que confiasse nele.

- Não que eu não confie, mas eu não faço ideia do que você planeja e isso pode ser um tanto quanto ruim. – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Kaoru riu.

- Está tudo bem. Apenas venha comigo.

Hana suspirou, segurando na mão do mais novo e se levantando. Os dois caminharam até o pequeno lago que havia no centro do jardim, congelado naquela época do ano, e pararam sob a árvore que havia do lado. O ruivo levantou o olhar para os galhos secos e ficou um breve instante em silêncio. Hana esperava pacientemente, imaginando a razão de tudo aquilo. Por fim, os orbes cor de mel fitaram os negros e a voz do rapaz saiu suave quando ele começou a falar.

- O que você pensou quando o Kyouya-senpai te abraçou no parque ontem?

- Bom… – Hana desviou os olhos para o lago – Que ele estava sendo egoísta. Mas o Sora disse que era como um pedido de desculpa. – ela tornou a olhar para Kaoru – Mas eu ainda espero que ele verbalize isso.

O ruivo concordou com a cabeça.

- Seria bom se ele dissesse, de fato. Mas acho que seria melhor se, dessa vez, você tomasse a iniciativa.

- Meu deus, você parece a Anny falando. – a garota riu – Vocês passam tempo demais juntos. Isso não vai fazer bem pra minha saúde.

Kaoru riu também, concordando com o comentário. De fato, o casal andava bastante junto. Especialmente porque estava de férias. Mas ele, obviamente, não achava aquilo ruim. Passou alguns segundos fitando Hana, percebendo que havia algo mais que a garota queria dizer, mas não parecia achar as palavras certas. Ele esperou em silêncio, dando a ela o tempo de que precisava. Por fim, a garota respirou fundo e falou o que estava em sua mente.

- Eu sei que eu exagerei, mas não acho que eu tenha pedido algo que seja demais para ele. Se o Kyouya não for capaz de entender algumas coisas básicas, cedo ou tarde vamos chegar a um ponto insuportável. – ela deu um sorriso triste.

- Eu sei que é difícil, mas tenha calma com ele. Sabe como é, o Kyouya-senpai nunca foi muito… Muito bom com esse tipo de coisa. E não podemos dizer que tínhamos um grande envolvimento com as garotas no Host Club. – Kaoru sorria de forma sincera ao falar e afagou as mechas negras da amiga quando ela concordou com a cabeça – Não demore muito para conversar com ele.

- Eu sei, eu sei…

* * *

O dia passou depressa e logo cada um tinha voltado para a própria mansão – ou, no caso das garotas, para a mansão em que estava hospedada. Os gêmeos conversavam animadamente com Catarina e Anastácia sobre os mais diversos assuntos, enquanto Mori e Mei voltavam em um silêncio profundo, mas agradável. A garota estava preocupada com os amigos, por isso não conseguia manter uma conversa. Acabava se distraindo facilmente. Mas o Morinozuka não se importava. Kyouya e Hana, por sua vez, estavam imersos em um silêncio constrangido, como se nenhum dos dois soubesse o que dizer.

Somente quando chegaram à casa dos Ootori que a garota conseguiu chegar a um acordo com seu cérebro, resultando em um suspiro longo que fez o moreno olhá-la com o cenho franzido. A morena coçou brevemente a nuca antes de perguntar se o rapaz podia esperar no quarto para conversarem. Kyouya não disse nada, apenas se dirigindo ao cômodo. Hana agradeceu mentalmente por aquilo e foi até a cozinha pedir que alguém preparasse um pouco de chá para eles.

- Fuyumi…?! – a voz da garota saiu esganiçada ao ver a Ootori passeando pela cozinha.

- Ah, Hana-chan! – a mulher sorriu e foi cumprimentar a mais nova, abraçando-a com força – Estava ficando preocupada!

- Ah… Bem… O que você está fazendo aqui tão repentinamente…? – Hana se esforçava para soar o mais amigável que conseguia e ficou aliviada ao ver-se livre do abraço.

Fuyumi sorria largamente ao falar.

- Eu vim ver como vocês estão. E pegar os vestidos. Na verdade, eu quero saber como foi a festa. Você está tão linda naquele vestido! O Kyouya é um idiota se não ficou encantado com você. – ela puxou uma cadeira e se sentou, olhando para a garota – Por falar nisso, onde ele está?

- Lá em cima, no quarto. Nós acabamos de chegar da casa do Mitsukuni. – Hana franziu o cenho, perguntando-se o motivo daquilo tudo.

- Ora, então ele não pode nos atrapalhar! Vamos, conte como foi a festa! – Fuyumi indicou que a garota se sentasse também.

- Na verdade, eu…

Mas Hana não teve tempo de terminar. O Ootori mais novo apareceu na porta e ia perguntar o motivo da demora quando seus orbes focaram a irmã. Kyouya franziu levemente o cenho ao perguntar o que ela estava fazendo ali quando deveria estar com seu marido. Fuyumi revirou os olhos brevemente antes de dizer que o irmão se preocupava demais com aquilo.

- Não é apropriado que você passe tanto tempo aqui. Se for pelos vestidos, eu já pedi que Hotta os levasse para sua casa. – Kyouya ajeitou os óculos.

- Eu queria conversar com a Hana-chan! – a mais velha fez uma expressão chorosa.

- Bom, na verdade, eu estou um pouco cansada agora, mas podemos marcar um dia para conversarmos sobre o que você quiser, Fuyumi. – Hana sorriu, aliviada pela intervenção do rapaz.

- Droga… Mas tudo bem. Então eu volto outro dia! – Fuyumi se levantou e saiu, acenando para o casal alegremente.

Hana respirou fundo e sorriu para o rapaz. Então lhe segurou carinhosamente a mão, enlaçando os dedos com os dele. O moreno não pareceu se incomodar com aquilo. Na verdade, parecia perfeitamente confortável com aquilo. Tranquilo, até. A garota sorriu de canto. A conversa, aparentemente, correria sem problemas. Ela esperava, pelo menos, que não houvesse mais nenhum problema.

* * *

Hana se sentou no centro da cama e olhou fixamente para Kyouya.

- Acho que já adiamos isso demais. – ela sorriu de canto e ele, apoiado na parede ao lado da janela com os braços cruzados, concordou com a cabeça – Desculpe por ficar usando tudo que fosse possível pra te provocar. Mas eu achei que só assim eu conseguiria provar o ponto.

Kyouya franziu levemente o cenho. Aquilo realmente o incomodava, mas ele acreditava que tinha entendido aonde ela queria chegar.

- Kyouya, você entendeu qual foi o problema inicial, certo? – ela tinha um tom hesitante ao perguntar.

Ele ficou alguns minutos em silêncio, repassando diversos diálogos mentalmente. Por fim, olhou fixamente para a garota, falando com um tom suave que não era nem de longe o seu tom indiferente de sempre, o que reconfortou a estrangeira.

- O jeito como eu falei. – Hana sorriu com certa satisfação, de forma que ele continuou – Mas seria realmente importante se você aceitasse, Hana.

- Eu sei. – ela se ajeitou na cama e indicou que ele se sentasse ao seu lado. Quando o rapaz o fez, ela prosseguiu – Mas eu não vou fazer as coisas porque você _mandou _que eu fizesse. É importante que você _peça_. Nós não temos um relacionamento de submissão. Eu sei que você deve estar acostumado a ter o que quer do jeito que quer, mas não é assim que as coisas vão funcionar entre nós. E se eu já tivesse alguma coisa programada? Alguma coisa que fosse importante para _mim_, para a _minha_ carreira. – ela fez uma pausa, mas o moreno não se manifestou. Ela respirou fundo antes de continuar – Eu vou te dar total apoio, mas essa é uma via de mão dupla.

Kyouya fitou os orbes negros da garota, ficando em um silêncio profundo por alguns segundos. Naquela vez, Hana também se manteve quieta. Aquilo devia ser uma conversa, não um monólogo. Então o rapaz lhe tomou delicadamente as mãos antes de começar a falar. Ele entendia que, na próxima vez, deveria começar perguntando se ela já tinha alguma coisa programada no dia e se ela aceitava o que ele tivesse para propor. Estava acostumado a fazer as coisas a seu próprio jeito, sempre visando manter as aparências e conseguir todo o benefício ou lucro que pudesse.

Hana riu levemente ao notar o constrangimento do rapaz, segurando-lhe firmemente as mãos.

- Não precisa ficar assim. Eu não vou "pular fora" por qualquer coisa. Eu sei que isso tudo é… Novo, vamos dizer assim, para você. Eu vou tentar levar as coisas com toda a calma que eu puder, mas não posso esperar para sempre até que algumas noções básicas de um relacionamento entrem na sua cabeça.

Ele entendeu o que aquilo significava e fitou a garota com um ar sério.

- Escolha um jeito melhor para isso na próxima vez. – ele tinha, sem perceber, fechado as mãos com certa força ao falar.

Hana, percebendo que aquilo era como se o moreno gritasse que tinha se roído de ciúme por dentro em diversas ocasiões, sorriu com certa satisfação.

- Então me beija. – seu tom era firme e desafiador.

Kyouya olhou sem entender para a garota e ela imaginou se ele engasgaria se estivesse tomando algo. _"Provavelmente. O que seria bastante engraçado"_, ela precisou se controlar para não sorrir de um jeito retardado. O moreno não disse nada, de forma que ela se ajeitou na cama e repetiu, com o tom mais firme que antes, mas se divertindo.

- É sério, me beija. – ela mordeu levemente o próprio lábio inferior para não rir ao ver que o rapaz estava ficando sem graça.

Quando ficou claro que o rapaz não faria nada – o que não demorou muito –, a garota apenas se projetou o suficiente para frente, tocando os próprios lábios nos de Kyouya. Foram precisos alguns segundos, mas logo ele retribuía ao beijo. Naquele momento, eles davam a conversa por encerrada, sem desentendimentos pendentes. Hana sorria internamente com isso, passando os braços ao redor do rapaz. Ao sentir o braço do Ootori em sua cintura, a garota sentiu o coração dar um pulo em seu peito, apesar de não ter muita certeza do motivo.

* * *

Anastácia estava distraída lendo um dos livros que tinha levado com um Kaoru adormecido em seu colo. Hikaru brincava com Ageha, que parecia realmente se divertir. Catarina, por sua vez, afundava no sofá, abraçada a uma almofada, preocupada com os amigos. Quando a loira grunhiu pela enésima vez, Anny fechou o livro e olhou para a amiga.

- Quer relaxar? Se eles não tivessem se entendido, a Hana já teria ligado. Provavelmente aos prantos. Está tudo bem. Acredite. – ela sorriu.

- Eu sei, mas… Mas… Ah, sei lá! – a mais nova afundou brevemente o rosto na almofada antes de tornar a olhar para a amiga – Ela podia pelo menos mandar uma mensagem!

- Por que não liga para ela se está tão preocupada assim? – a morena parecia achar graça da preocupação da menor.

- Isso! Eu vou! – Catarina pegou o celular e discou o número de Hana.

- Aliás, eu gostaria de saber como o Sora ficou. Fiquei com dó dele. – Anny se ajeitou no sofá, o que fez com que Kaoru resmungasse.

- Ah, eu também, mas não ia dar certo sem ele. – o telefone chamava do outro lado e a loira aprecia incomodada por ninguém atender – Ela não me…

_- Fala, Cat!_ – a voz de Hana soou animada do outro lado.

- Ah! Hana! Oi! Você parece bem! Isso é bom! – a loira se levantou, deixando a almofada cair no chão.

Hana riu.

_- Ficou preocupada? Que bonitinha. Mas ta tudo bem, relaxa._

Catarina ouviu alguém resmungar do outro lado da linha e imaginou ser Kyouya.

- Eu… Não to atrapalhando nada, né…?

_- Na verdade, Cat, a gente estava super se agarrando aqui quando você ligou e acabou com o clima._ – a morena tinha um tom irônico, mas a outra se desculpou do mesmo jeito_ – Meu deus, você é muito boba!_ – Hana riu mais uma vez _– O Kyouya ta resmungando alguma coisa aqui, espera um pouco._

Catarina obedeceu, sentindo-se levemente aflita com o silêncio do outro lado da linha.

_- Cat?_ – a mais velha esperou que a amiga respondesse antes de continuar – _Ele só disse pra você mandar uma mensagem na próxima vez._ – a garota se divertia e a loira logo concordou. Conversaram um pouco mais antes de desligarem, contentes por estar tudo bem.


	58. Chapter 58

Era o último dia que o grupo podia aproveitar no Japão. Depois, eles pegariam as malas e ficariam horas em um avião. Justamente por causa disso que Hana e Anastácia convenceram os amigos a voltarem ao Ouran. Seria "a última chance de ver a antiga escola até que terminassem os estudos nos Estados Unidos" foi o que elas disseram. De certa forma, era verdade. E Jenna, Catarina e Mei queriam rever os alunos da escola para ricos. Tinham gostado da popularidade. Quem poderia culpá-las? Mas, naquela vez, eles tinham ido à escola depois do almoço, para a alegria de Kyouya.

* * *

Hana sorriu satisfeita quando o grupo entrou na Terceira Sala de Música. Satoshi e Yasuchika (contra sua vontade) tinham providenciado um palco próximo ao pré-existente piano, com os mais diversos instrumentos: um baixo, duas guitarras, um violino, um violão, um violoncelo e um piano elétrico. Mais na frente do palco, em um V bastante aberto, três microfones estavam posicionados. Dependendo do instrumento escolhido, havia espaço suficiente para tocar e cantar. Além disso, havia mais um microfone diante do piano elétrico.

- As roupas que vocês pediram estão lá atrás, no vestiário. – Satoshi sorria animado ao falar. Hana agradeceu e afagou os cabelos do rapaz.

Os antigos ocupantes da sala se entreolharam, confusos. Nenhum deles sabia, afinal, o que tudo aquilo significava. Anastácia e Hana se entreolharam, cúmplices. Sabiam que as amigas acabariam concordando. Afinal, todas elas sentiam falta daquilo. Jenna suspirou e olhou para as responsáveis pela armação como se perguntasse se era uma boa ideia. Mei e Catarina precisaram de um pouco mais de tempo, mas logo a loira se manifestou, com um misto de incerteza e euforia presente na voz.

- Então era por isso que vocês três sumiram no outro dia? Nós podemos mesmo fazer isso?

- Claro que podem! – Satoshi se adiantou, sorrindo largamente ao responder – Eu pedi para a Hana-san e para a Anastácia-san que vocês participassem um dia das atividades do clube para verem como é divertido, já que antes vocês ficaram tão pouco. E foi isso que elas sugeriram!

- Hana. – Kyouya olhou do palco para a namorada – Qual seria a explicação para tudo isso?

Anny sorriu de canto e se dirigiu ao palco. Hana entendeu o que ela queria e foi atrás. Enquanto a primeira assumia uma guitarra, a segunda se dirigiu ao microfone do meio. Sem trocar uma palavra, elas sabiam qual música e qual pedaço representariam. Era assim que as duas funcionavam. Anny tocou alguns acordes para conferir a afinação e então veio a resposta. A garota começou com o instrumental e logo a voz de Hana, mais grave e firme que o normal, soou nas caixas de som da sala.

**Nei momenti di sconforto, quando intorno a me**

**Tutto buio come, come la notte, come le botte,**

**Come le ferite abbandonate e mai curate,**

**Ancora aperte (1)**

_(Em momentos de desespero, quando tudo ao meu redor está_

_Tudo escuro como, como a noite, como as pancadas,_

_Como as feridas abandonadas e nunca curadas,_

_Ainda abertas)_

Catarina logo se animou, subindo ao palco também e acompanhando as amigas por alguns versos. Então Anastácia parou de tocar e se virou para a "plateia". Hana e Catarina fizeram o mesmo, sorrindo com satisfação ao verem que Mei e Jenna concordavam com a ideia. Hana desceu, ficando diante do palco, e abriu os braços ao falar.

- Já que estamos aqui, vamos dar a eles um show inesquecível.

Antes de irem para o vestiário, ela viu Kyouya suspirar discretamente, mas não ligou. Aquilo nada tinha a ver com ele. Com nenhum deles. Era algo delas desde muito antes. Se compartilhavam com eles naquele momento, era por se sentirem confortáveis com a ideia, não por buscarem aprovação. Eles não tinham o direito de aprovar ou desaprovar como se pudessem ditar as regras do jogo.

* * *

Cinco manequins estavam dispostos lado a lado, cobertos individualmente de forma que não fosse possível ver nem o menor pedaço de tecido ou a ponta do sapato posto ao lado de cada conjunto. Um pequeno alfinete prendia um pedaço de papel no pano, indicando qual vestimenta era para quem. E estavam na ordem indicada por Anastácia. As duas organizadoras se adiantaram, pondo-se entre os manequins e as amigas.

- Parece que eles fizeram mesmo um bom trabalho. – Hana comentou, sorrindo satisfeita ao se virar para as demais.

- Realmente impressionante. – Anastácia foi até o primeiro manequim e segurou o pano – A primeira é a Cat. – ela se virou para a amiga loira – Você e Jenna devem cantar algo em inglês. – ela puxou o tecido, revelando um conjunto de blusa e jeans. Hana fez o mesmo com o manequim do lado, revelando a roupa de Jenna.

A loira se empolgou, indo até o manequim no mesmo instante. Jenna, por sua vez, assobiou ao ver sua roupa. A produção não tinha sido pouca. Catarina ficou com uma jeans preta bastante escura de boca entre larga e reta e com uma blusa frente única, com um decote em "v" bastante "comportado", como as garotas definiram. Era de um laranja meio desbotado e vestia como um casaco, amarrando atrás. O tecido "excedente" na gola caía em suaves ondulações ao redor do pescoço e cruzando o tronco, terminando em uma fita entre o quadril e a cintura para prender em um pequeno laço na lombar. A bota, de cano alto, era cor de café e tinha tiras semelhantes a pequenos cintos espalhadas por toda sua extensão, lhe adornando com suas fivelas douradas.

Jenna, por sua vez, ficou com um vestido. A base era semelhante ao que ela costumava usar: um vestido tomara-que-caia, justo até a cintura e com a saia indo, no máximo, até seu joelho. A parte de trás, no entanto, era comprida e facilmente chegava ao chão. No topo e na cintura, contornando uma faixa preta com brilhos prateados que imitavam estrelas, tiras prateadas davam um ar delicado e ao mesmo tempo festivo para o vestido. A bota que acompanhava o conjunto era de um violeta escuro. A parte frontal, o salto, as fitas que subiam pelo cano alto e os dois "cintos" pouco acima do tornozelo e pouco abaixo do joelho eram pretas nos mais variados materiais. Para contrastar, as fivelas eram prateadas. A garota sentia-se realmente impressionada com o conjunto, o que fez com que Hana e Anastácia sorrissem com satisfação.

- Mei, você vai cantar em japonês. – Anastácia continuou, dirigindo-se ao terceiro manequim e o descobrindo.

O conjunto de Mei era o mais delicado de todos. Era como um quimono curto, indo até seus joelhos, em uma das cores que mais combinava com a garota: coral. Espalhadas pelo tecido, flores delicadas e discretas em um tom rosa mais fraco decoravam o quimono. A faixa que ia à cintura era de um rosa claro, mas não bebê, dando o contraste perfeito. O sapato era fechado na frente, com uma tira para prender no peito do pé enfeitada com um laço. Duas tiras que pareciam cetim estavam presas ao calcanhar para serem enlaçadas na perna e amarradas atrás da batata da perna. Com exceção do laço, que era branco, todo o sapato era cor de creme.

- Por fim, nós. A Anny vai cantar em espanhol. – Hana puxou o pano que cobria o penúltimo manequim – Enquanto eu cantarei em italiano. – ela descobriu o último conjunto.

A roupa de Anastácia era bastante simples em comparação ao resto, mas ela preferia assim. Um macaquinho azul escuro, com a barra do short dobrada para fora de um azul royal. O contorno dos bolsos do short e a gola da blusa eram do mesmo tom da barra, enquanto os bolsos laterais na altura da cintura eram de um azul mais claro. O zíper que ia da gola até o limite entre a blusa e o short era preto, mas não chamava atenção. O sapato era de um modelo parecido com o de Mei, mas não tinha as fitas para amarrar na perna e, no lugar do laço, havia uma fivela dourada. O sapato era cinza, com a sola mais escura em alguns tons.

A base do conjunto de Hana não diferia muito de suas roupas cotidianas também. A blusa era de um vermelho escuro, com a borda das mangas levemente bufantes de um tom mais claro. O corpo da blusa parecia tomara-que-caia, sendo minimamente ligado às mangas. A saia era marrom café, fechada apenas até o meio da coxa em um dos lados. Por cima da saia, presa por uma fivela dourada, havia uma camada mais longa e solta de um tecido mais transparente, entre o cobre e o bronze. Por fim, a bota da garota era marrom cáqui, com o salto em marrom escuro, e ia até acima dos joelhos.

- Claro que nós não vamos cantar apenas cinco músicas. – Anastácia sorria com satisfação e cruzou os braços diante do corpo – Pensamos em colocar uma de abertura, aí cantamos as individuais e então passamos para outras. Fizemos uma seleção prévia só para o caso de vocês não conseguirem pensar em sugestões.

- Pensamos também em tocar várias e várias músicas para entretê-los até a hora de fechar o clube. – Hana sorria alegremente – E é um ótimo jeito de matarmos a saudade dos velhos tempos!

As outras ficavam cada vez mais empolgadas com a ideia e logo o grupo tinha começado a rascunhar uma programação. Ainda tinham algum tempo até o clube abrir e Satoshi iria conferir se elas já estavam prontas para poder apresentá-las devidamente para os clientes. Quanto mais o tempo passava, mais ansiosas elas ficavam.

* * *

Do lado de fora do vestiário, os integrantes do Host Club discutiam, em sua maioria, o que as garotas podiam ter armado. Apenas Nathan, Kyouya e Mori não se manifestavam. Satoshi mantinha a si e a Yasuchika afastados propositalmente, a fim de instigar mais a curiosidade dos mais velhos. Hani, Tamaki e Kaoru davam sugestões atrás de sugestões com uma empolgação maior que a normal. Haruhi e Hikaru se divertiam com a situação e, por vezes, sugeriam algo. Mas nenhum deles tinha conseguido pensar com calma suficiente para acertar o plano todo, apenas o que já estava mais que óbvio desde o começo.

"_Espero que elas não tenham pensado em alguma coisa absurda"_, Kyouya ajeitou os óculos e olhou ao redor. Satoshi tinha deixado algumas mesas arrumadas nos cantos da sala, de forma que o centro serviria para que as pessoas se divertissem com os animais. Os que quisessem apenas apreciar o show tinham espaço suficiente para se sentarem e, eventualmente, conversarem. Kyouya tornou a olhar os amigos. A exceção de Tamaki, todos pareciam ter entendido o propósito principal de tudo aquilo. Não era simplesmente subir no palco e cantar. Aquilo representava algo mais para elas.

Algo que eles precisavam entender.

* * *

Anastácia terminava de trançar o longo cabelo de Hana enquanto Jenna terminava o alto rabo-de-cavalo em Catarina quando Satoshi apareceu no vestiário. Ele cobria os olhos com a mão "por garantia", como o rapaz mesmo disse ao ser questionado. As garotas riram e responderam que ele não precisava se preocupar. O mais novo, aliviado, olhou para o grupo, parecendo admirado com a produção final. Mei manteve o cabelo normal para combinar mais com a roupa, enquanto Anny tinha prendido a parte correspondente ao meio da franja para trás com uma fivela e Jenna tinha feito uma maria-chiquinha assimétrica, deixando bem mais cabelo para um lado que para o outro, além de deixar o elástico em alturas diferentes.

- Nossa! Vocês ficaram muito legais! O pessoal vai adorar! – Satoshi se aproximou do grupo, olhando com um misto de admiração e encanto para cada uma delas.

As garotas riram.

- Mas não foi por isso que eu vim! – ele se recompôs e voltou para perto da porta – Logo mais vamos abrir e eu preciso saber com que nome apresentá-las.

Hana e Anastácia se entreolharam, sorrindo de canto ao responder em uníssono.

- _The Reveriers_.

Ao ouvir aquele nome, tão familiar aos ouvidos, as outras três se viraram para as amigas com uma expressão um tanto assustada. Se aquilo significasse o que elas achavam que significava, seria como o renascimento de uma fênix. Antes que a comoção começasse, no entanto, Hana – agora com a trança lateral pronta – e Anastácia se voltaram para as amigas dizendo que precisavam terminar logo a maquiagem para poderem subir ao palco.

* * *

Satoshi soltou o microfone central da base e chamou a atenção dos presentes. O clube fazia sucesso, de forma que não demorava muito para encher depois da abertura. O rapaz sentia-se empolgado, sem se importar com o fato de que isso transparecia facilmente em sua voz. Quando o rapaz conseguiu se acalmar o suficiente para começar a falar, todos fizeram silêncio para ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer.

- Hoje temos uma visita muito especial! Eu espero que todos gostem! – ele pigarreou, sentindo-se estranho ao continuar por não estar acostumado com aquilo – Recebam no palco _The Reveriers_!

O pessoal do Host Club se entreolhou sem entender como elas podiam já ter um nome para o grupo. Assim que Satoshi acabou de falar e voltou a colocar o microfone na base, um burburinho se fez ouvir pela sala toda. Ninguém sabia o que esperar e todos pareceram surpresos ao verem cinco garotas produzidas subirem ao palco. Catarina se posicionou no piano, enquanto Mei ficou no violoncelo. As outras três ficaram com o baixo e as guitarras, posicionando-se diante dos microfones. Anastácia ficou no meio por ter sido escolhida como a responsável por apresentá-las.

- Senhores e senhoritas, boa tarde. – ela começou a falar com um tom suave, sorrindo para os presentes – Muitos de vocês já nos viram antes. Nós somos _The Reveriers_ e estamos aqui hoje para entretê-los. Esperamos que aproveitem.

Antes que o grupo começasse a tocar, Hana se adiantou, sorrindo ao falar.

- Se alguém estiver interessado, nós aceitamos trabalhos. Vocês podem pegar nosso cartão na saída. – ela piscou, visivelmente se divertindo. As outras garotas riram da brincadeira, mas os alunos do Ouran, de forma geral, apenas pareceram não entender.

Anastácia olhou para Catarina, que logo entendeu o recado e começou a tocar. As demais logo seguiram e a voz de Anny soava das caixas de som. Aquela era uma das músicas de que elas mais gostavam. Não porque gostavam da banda, não porque tinha o melhor instrumental que já ouviram. Nenhuma delas achava, na verdade, o instrumental daquela música o melhor de todos. Era porque se identificavam fortemente com a letra.

**Alarm souds, eyes open, another day begins**

**Your routine life awaits you**

**I'm only getting older**

**I'm only getting older (2)**

_(Alarme toca, olhos abrem, outro dia começa_

_A rotina da sua vida aguarda você_

_Eu só estou ficando mais velho_

_Eu só estou ficando mais velho)_

A cada estrofe, uma delas cantava. Os alunos ouviam em silêncio, uns impressionados, uns encantados, uns admirados. O grupo delas estava animado. Os gêmeos, Mori e Nathan sorriam com um misto de admiração e satisfação. Haruhi, Tamaki e Hani estavam visivelmente empolgados e os loiros pareciam se controlar para não atrapalharem o show. Kyouya, como geralmente acontecia, estava com uma expressão indecifrável. Hana sorriu com satisfação, começando a sua parte na música.

**I've spent too long trying to please everyone**

**It's time I got selfish and did something**

**Don't need your opinions, can't hear your objections**

**Like it or not, this is who I am (2)**

_(Eu passei muito tempo tentando agradar a todos_

_É hora de eu ser egoísta e fazer alguma coisa_

_Não preciso da opinião de vocês, não posso ouvir as suas objeções_

_Goste ou não, isto é o que eu sou)_

* * *

_N/A: as músicas utilizadas no capítulo foram_

_(1) La notte - Modà_

_(2) Change – Dream State_

_Para achar os desenhos das roupas no photobucket (é só jogar no Google pra achar o link), é só procurar por qualquer uma dessas palavras: capítulo 58, cap 58, ouran, fic, otacraze, otacraze92, o ano de nossas vidas, hana, jenna, jen, catarina, cat, anastácia, anny, mei._


	59. Chapter 59

As garotas continuam cantando empolgadas no palco. Mei e Jenna já tinham cantado cada qual a sua música individual. Era a vez de Catarina, com sua voz levemente mais infantil que as das amigas. Os clientes do clube já tinham, em sua maioria, começado a se divertir com os animais que Satoshi e Yasuchika criavam ali, apreciando a música como uma trilha sonora do dia. Alguns, por outro lado, estavam pelas mesas, preferindo ver as garotas, já que aquele era um evento único.

**If you only knew**

**How I refuse to let you go,**

**Even when you're gone**

**I don't regret any days I spent**

**Nights we shared**

**Or letters that I sent (1)**

_(Se você apenas soubesse_

_Como eu recuso a deixar você ir,_

_Mesmo quando você já se foi_

_Eu não me arrependo de qualquer dia que eu gastei_

_As noites que nós dividimos_

_Ou cartas que eu enviei)_

Nathan, Kyouya, Kaoru e Hani estavam em uma das mesas mais próximas do palco, conversando sobre os mais diversos assuntos, por vezes apenas parando e olhando as amigas sobre o palco. Tamaki estava com Satoshi brincando empolgado com alguns pintinhos. Hikaru e Haruhi estavam com Kasanoda dando de comer a alguns animais. Mori, por sua vez, estava com algumas garotas brincando com um guaxinim.

- Elas parecem tão à vontade ali. – Kaoru sorriu de canto ao falar.

- Elas estão felizes! – Hani sorria animado, levantando os braços ao falar.

- Por que será que elas não disseram nada antes? – o ruivo se debruçou sobre a mesa – Se bem que eu e Hikaru devíamos ter percebido. A Anny ficou mais que o normal com o celular nesses últimos dias e passou mais tempo com a mamãe do que conosco. – ele suspirou.

- Porque isso estragaria a surpresa. – Nathan olhou para o rapaz, falando com um tom suave – Se elas quisessem que soubéssemos antes, teriam dito alguma coisa.

- Elas nunca disseram nada sobre se apresentarem. Nem mesmo antes de virmos para cá. – o Hitachiin franziu o cenho – Mas isso é importante para elas, não é?

- De fato, é estranho que elas nunca tenham comentado. – Kyouya ajeitou os óculos.

- Kyo-chan também não sabia, não é? – Hani se virou curioso para o moreno, que franziu o cenho.

- Não. Isso não apareceu em nenhum lugar. – ele olhava o caderno que levava sempre consigo ao falar.

- Eu ainda não me conformo que você pesquisou sobre a vida delas, apesar de não ter me surpreendido. – Kaoru se ajeitou – Mas não pode ser por que a gente não sabia o nome que elas usavam? Digo, usam.

O Ootori negou. Em algum lugar apareceria o nome dos integrantes do grupo e ele conseguiria ligá-las ao nome que usavam. Mas, mesmo que ele não tivesse achado nada em lugar algum, haveria alguma explicação plausível para que as cinco parecessem tão confortáveis sobre o palco. Era uma questão de tempo até que eles soubessem qual.

- O importante é que elas estão se divertindo. – Nathan se levantou – Não esquentem muito a cabeça com isso. – ele sorriu e então se afastou, indo se distrair com os animais.

Satoshi se aproximou do trio pouco depois, empolgado ao falar.

- E então, o que acharam? A sugestão foi praticamente toda delas, eu devo admitir. Mas foi uma ótima ideia! E todos parecem estar gostando! – ele sorriu para os mais velhos.

- Foi uma ótima ideia, Satoshi. – Kaoru sorriu de volta para o Morinozuka.

- Sim! Dá para ver que elas estão contentes ali! – Hani olhava para o quinteto ao falar – Ah! É a vez da Hana-chan!

Kyouya se virou para o palco ao ouvir o comentário.

**Mi sorprende ritrovarti**

**Sulle scale quando torno a casa**

**Sorpreso di vedermi**

**Come se fosse la prima volta (2)**

_(Surpreendo-me ao encontrar-te_

_Nas escadas quando chego em casa_

_Surpreso ao ver-me_

_Como se fosse a primeira vez)_

- Quantas línguas essas garotas sabem? – Kaoru parecia surpreso ao falar.

A resposta veio, não de forma surpreendente, de Kyouya e suas fiéis anotações.

- Todas falam em português e inglês, logicamente. Anastácia, Hana e Catarina sabem italiano. Hana, Mei e Catarina sabem japonês. Anastácia é a única que sabe fluentemente espanhol. Jenna sabe um pouco de coreano e começou o francês, mas parou ainda no começo.

Satoshi olhou impressionado para o Ootori enquanto Kaoru e Hani se entreolharam como se perguntassem se aquilo era normal ou se eles que estavam acostumados demais com o amigo. Então o Hitachiin tornou a fitar o moreno mais velho ao falar, querendo saber onde ele tinha achado tudo aquilo.

- Em parte, a Hana me contou. – ele fechou o caderno e o deixou sobre a mesa – Mas não é difícil descobrir coisas tão simples hoje em dia.

"_Definitivamente somos nós que estamos muito acostumados com ele"_, o ruivo tornou a olhar para o palco. Anastácia parecia concentrada dedilhando as cordas do instrumento, o que o fez sorrir de canto. Hana parecia mais empolgada que o normal cantando, o que visivelmente divertia as amigas. Quando o rapaz ia se voltar para os amigos, seu olhar capitou outra movimentação no palco.

Era a vez de Anastácia.

A garota olhou para Kaoru e sorriu, achando graça ao ver as bochechas do rapaz ficarem rosadas. Então ela olhou para a sala de uma forma geral e respirou fundo. As garotas deram início no instrumental e Anny acompanhou, esperando o tempo certo para começar a cantar. Para o gêmeo mais novo, aquela música parecia preencher mais o ambiente que as outras. Ele olhava para o palco sem piscar, alheio ao movimento em volta.

**Yo mi piel no cambio**

**Porqué no hay vida**

**Que apague esta sed que tengo**

**Es la noche que me llama (3)**

_(Eu não mudo a minha pele_

_Porque não tem vida_

_Que apague essa sede que tenho_

_É a noite que me chama)_

Hikaru voltou para a mesa quando Anastácia estava no final da música e se deixou cair na cadeira, o que assustou Kaoru. O gêmeo mais velho riu e começou a tirar sarro do mais novo, que não conseguiu evitar responder como sempre faziam nas atividades do clube. Apenas ao ouvir o grito das garotas que frequentavam o clube que os gêmeos perceberam que estavam agindo como não deviam e se ajeitaram em seus lugares.

- De qualquer forma, isso é tão legal! – Hikaru estava empolgado e apontava para as amigas sobre o palco – Eu não esperava por algo assim!

- Ninguém esperava. – Kaoru também se divertia – Foi uma boa surpresa.

- É uma boa despedida. – Kyouya olhou para o palco ao acabar de falar e os outros três se entreolharam. Satoshi, por sua vez, já tinha se afastado e voltado às atividades do clube.

- Verdade, amanhã vamos embora. – Hani adquiriu um ar pensativo e então sorriu de canto um tanto tristemente – Preciso falar com a Reiko-chan.

- Ah! É mesmo! O Clube de Magia Negra é aqui do lado, não é? – os gêmeos falaram em uníssono e se levantaram, indo até a porta que dava acesso ao outro clube.

Por um instante, o foco mudou do palco para os dois indo a passos largos até o outro lado da sala. As cinco "estrelas do dia" se entreolharam com um ar confuso e levemente temeroso por um instante, mas logo Catarina tinha dado início ao instrumental da música seguinte e as outras acompanharam. Jenna tinha começado a cantar com sua empolgação usual, mas, naquela música, também tinha um ar de sensualidade que divertia as amigas.

**I remember brighter days**

**Then the dark ones killed my dreams**

**You deprived me of my needs**

**Give me up and I will leave (4)**

_(Eu me lembro de dias brilhantes_

_Então as trevas mataram meus sonhos_

_Você me privou das minhas necessidades_

_Desista de mim e eu partirei)_

Os gêmeos pararam cada um diante de uma das metades da porta e puxaram as maçanetas, fazendo os alunos do Ouran e Tamaki gelarem. O pessoal do Clube de Magia Negra se recolheu ao canto, fugindo da luz repentina. Nekozawa em especial tinha se afastado tanto quanto podia. Kaoru se adiantou, pedindo desculpa por aquilo com um ar de quem não se importava realmente.

- Reiko-chan, você está aí? O Hani-senpai quer falar com você!

A garota sentiu as bochechas ficarem rosadas e então se adiantou, passando para o ambiente do Clube de Criação de Animais e fechando a porta atrás de si. Então, recomposta, ela olhou para os gêmeos, que apontaram para a mesa em que os amigos estavam com um ar de satisfação. Hani e Kyouya acompanhavam tudo de longe e os alunos iam abrindo passagem para a garota com um misto de emoções preenchendo o ar. Todos na escola já sabiam do relacionamento de Reiko com Mitsukuni, mas a maioria ainda estranhava. Ao fundo, Anny cantava em italiano a mesma música que Jenna tinha começado e logo as duas passaram a se revezar.

**Non lo sai chi sono davvero**

**Non saprò mai che donna sei**

**Sono qui solo stasera**

**Sai farmi mai quello che vuoi (5)**

_(Eu não sei quem realmente é_

_Nunca se sabe que mulher você é_

_Eu só estou aqui esta noite_

_Nunca me deixe saber o que você quer)_

- Mitsukuni-san. – a garota parou ao lado do loiro e se abaixou levemente ao se dirigir a ele.

Hani sorriu e indicou a cadeira ao seu lado.

- Sente-se aqui, Reiko-chan. As garotas estão se apresentando, é divertido! – ele esperou até que a morena se sentasse ao seu lado e então sorriu largamente ao acrescentar – Espero que você goste também, Reiko-chan!

Os gêmeos, contentes com o trabalho, voltaram para junto da mesa.

- Desculpe por te tirar assim do clube, Reiko-chan. – Hikaru sorria de forma divertida – Mas o Hani-senpai estava mesmo muito – ele enfatizou a palavra – ansioso para poder dividir esse momento com você, apesar de achar que não tinha o direito de interromper as suas atividades.

A garota, com as bochechas levemente ruborizadas, virou os orbes negros para o rapaz, que sorriu largamente em resposta e lhe segurou gentilmente a mão. O gesto fez Reiko corar ainda mais, virando-se para o palco por reflexo. Ver que as cinco se divertiam, sem se importarem com nada além do que faziam sobre o palco, fez com que a integrante do Clube de Magia Negra sorrisse de canto e, inconscientemente, enlaçasse os dedos com os de Mitsukuni, que sorriu de canto com certa satisfação.

- Eu sei que todos estão se divertindo muito com a nossa seleção musical agitada – Hana tinha o tom alegre ao falar –, mas tem uma música em especial que nós queremos cantar para vocês e, por isso, vamos reduzir um pouco o ritmo agora. Esperamos que gostem.

O instrumental mais suave e calmo logo encheu a sala, atraindo todos os olhares presentes. Alguns foram se sentar às mesas e o Host Club e Nathan não foram exceção. A voz de Hana então se fez ouvir. Toda a empolgação que ela tinha nas músicas anteriores tinha se transformado em uma emoção profunda naqueles versos, como se fosse algo que ela mantinha preso na garganta há muito tempo. Um sorriso discreto se desenhou em seus lábios conforme as palavras fluíam.

**There's a strong light shining from your eyes**

**It is so bright that I can hardly see**

**It reflects all the things that you hide in your soul**

**Things that make you truly free (6)**

_(Há uma forte luz brilhando em seus olhos_

_É tão brilhante que eu mal consigo ver_

_Ela reflete todas as coisas que você esconde na sua alma_

_Coisas que o fazem verdadeiramente livre)_

A morena olhou para Kyouya nos versos finais da estrofe que cantava e, quando Anny deu continuidade à letra, os presentes perceberam que a mudança tinha sido em todas elas. As garotas se revezavam para cantar, terminando a música em coro. A única coisa que quebrava o silêncio quase sepulcral na sala era a apresentação e, quando a última nota parou de soar, as garotas podiam jurar que ninguém ousava respirar na sala além delas. Era algo inusitado e ao mesmo tempo agradável. Jenna então assumiu um dos microfones, falando com um tom animado.

- Eu sei que o dia já está no fim, mas ainda temos mais algumas músicas para vocês. Então, por favor, não sufoquem ainda. – ela e as amigas riram do comentário que deixava claro o nervosismo que sentiam com a reação do público que tinham.

Conforme as músicas novamente animadas preenchiam o ambiente, o ar foi ficando mais leve e as pessoas tinham, em sua maioria, voltado às atividades do clube. Ao olhar para a mesa em que os amigos estavam, Hana viu que havia algo errado. Tanto Kyouya como Kaoru não estavam ali. Nem em qualquer lugar da sala. A morena não soube dizer quando a dupla se retirou, mas era esperado. Ela se concentrava mais que o normal quando fazia algo de que gostava, como naquele momento. Ali, naquele palco.

Era a volta de _The Reveriers_ e aquilo significava muita coisa.

* * *

Kaoru parou diante do chafariz que havia no jardim da escola e respirou fundo ao se virar para Kyouya, que estava alguns metros mais atrás. O ruivo sorriu de canto com um misto de emoções e então se sentou na pedra gelada. O moreno se aproximou e parou diante do amigo, ajeitando os óculos ao esperar que o outro falasse alguma coisa.

- Você também percebeu, não é? Que aquela música não foi à toa. – Kaoru baixou o olhar para as mãos sobre as pernas cruzadas – Acho que nenhuma das músicas foi, mas aquela em especial… Eu não sei. Eu posso estar imaginando coisas.

- Eu não acho que esteja. – Kyouya colocou uma das mãos no bolso da calça, deixando a outra pendendo ao lado do corpo – Em quantos momentos elas olharam para a nossa mesa?

O ruivo riu um tanto nervosamente e olhou para o amigo.

- Tem razão. Mas eu não sei o que pode significar. – ele deu de ombros – Você acha que elas vão nos contar?

- Não. – Kyouya se sentou ao lado do amigo e cruzou os braços e as pernas – Assim como não disseram nada a respeito da apresentação.

- Tudo isso… Tem alguma coisa por trás. – os orbes dourados se voltaram para o céu – Não tem? Elas querem nos dizer algo, mas não conseguem simplesmente verbalizar, então fizeram tudo isso, não é?

Kyouya não respondeu, mas estava claro que pensava do mesmo jeito.

- A grande questão é o que. Eu realmente não consigo pensar em nada. Pode ser o motivo por elas terem parado. Na verdade, é a única coisa em que eu consigo pensar. – Kaoru tornou a olhar para o moreno.

- Nós temos tempo para pensar sobre isso. – o Ootori ajeitou os óculos antes de continuar – Sobre tudo isso. Talvez seja bom falarmos com os outros também.

Kaoru olhou para o prédio diante dos dois e respirou fundo antes de continuar.

- E se eles não tiverem a ver?

Kyouya tinha pensado naquilo, mas não conseguiu chegar a uma resposta. Sua frase seguinte pareceu surpreender o ruivo por um instante, mas logo tinha entendido.

- Vamos dar um jeito.

* * *

O sol tinha começado a se por do lado de fora da janela, de forma que Catarina se adiantou e anunciou a última música. Era outra melodia animada, para terminarem como tinham começado. Não queriam deixar a sala com a sensação de terem deprimido o público. Todas, com exceção de Anastácia, começaram a cantar em voz baixa a introdução da música. Então veio a primeira estrofe e a voz da garota preencheu a sala.

**Don't close your eyes 'cause your futures's ready to shine**

**It's just a matter of time, before we learn how to fly**

**Welcome to the rhythm of the night**

**There's something in the air you can't deny (7)**

_(Não feche seus olhos porque seu futuro está pronto para brilhar_

_É apenas uma questão de tempo, antes de aprendermos a voar_

_Bem-vindo ao ritmo da noite_

_Há algo no ar, você não pode negar)_

Era uma ótima escolha para a última música e as cinco se divertiram até o final. Quando a letra acabou e o instrumental foi sumindo, elas agradeceram pela atenção e pela receptividade. Kaoru e Kyouya tinham decidido não voltar para a Terceira Sala de Música, esperando pelo restante do grupo nos portões do colégio. Ao vê-los, Anastácia se adiantou, segurando na mão do gêmeo mais novo e sorrindo ao perguntar o que ele tinha achado. Não comentou nada sobre o sumiço e o rapaz esperava que continuasse daquele jeito.

- Falou com a Reiko-chan, Hani-senpai? – Kaoru sorriu para o amigo ao falar.

- Sim! – o loirinho sorriu animado – Vamos manter o mesmo esquema do primeiro semestre!

O grupo podia não saber o que aquilo significava, mas sabia que o casal tinha se acertado. Hana afagou as mechas loiras do menor e então todos se dirigiram às respectivas limusines. Era hora de pegar as malas e partir. A viagem tinha sido agradável e as garotas sabiam que sentiriam falta do que passaram ali, mas ainda preferiam voltar para os Estados Unidos. Talvez, um dia, uma ou outra voltasse não a turismo, mas para morar. Até lá, elas sabiam que as viagens ao Japão, que provavelmente seriam algumas, seriam visitas breves.

- Você parece animada. – a voz de Kyouya era tranquila e tirou Hana de seus devaneios mentais no carro a caminho da mansão Ootori. Em resposta, a garota apenas sorriu.

* * *

_N/A: as músicas utilizadas no capítulo foram_

_(1) If you only knew – Shinedown_

_(2) Senza riserva – Annalisa Scarrone_

_(3) Sigueme o mátame – Sonohra_

_(4) Let go – Sonohra_

_(5) Solo stasera – Sonohra_

_(6) The night is ours – Sonohra_

_(7) When can I see you again – Own City_


	60. Chapter 60

_N/A: andar na rua (na calçada e não, sei lá, tomar um ônibus) pode ser inspirador. Eu devia fazer isso mais vezes._

* * *

- Ainda não achou nada, Kaoru? – Hikaru tinha o tom um tanto impaciente e olhava com o cenho franzido para o irmão.

O mais novo negou com a cabeça. Estavam naquilo desde que voltaram do Japão, mas não tinham conseguido nada de interessante. Todos os vídeos que achavam estavam com áudio e/ou imagem de baixa qualidade. Ou muito distantes. O último vídeo que Hikaru tinha achado que podia ser classificado como aceitável estava congelado na tela da televisão. Os gêmeos estavam com um notebook cada e os dois aparelhos estavam conectados à enorme tela que havia na sala. Quando achavam algo que podia ser minimamente interessante, bastava trocar as telas e mostrar ao outro.

- Que droga! Esse também tem um áudio péssimo! Parece mais um gato morrendo. – Kaoru suspirou – Por que esses americanos não se preocupam um pouco mais com qualidade?

Hikaru riu da comparação feita pelo irmão e disse que lhe deixasse ver. O gêmeo mais novo jogou o vídeo na tela da televisão e deu play. Não demorou muito para que o mais velho estivesse gargalhando na poltrona em que estava sentado, pedindo ao irmão que fechasse aquilo antes que ele tivesse falta de ar. Kaoru ria da reação do irmão, logo os livrando do vídeo.

- De fato, esses americanos não sabem o que colocar na internet. – Hikaru respirou fundo e voltou a olhar o computador – Tem de tudo aqui! Mas nada que preste. Desse jeito, vamos ter que cancelar nossos planos.

Kaoru ia responder, mas algo chamou sua atenção. Ele tirou os fones de ouvido que usava e colocou o vídeo para o irmão ver. Os dois assistiram a tudo em silêncio, sorrindo cada vez mais largamente conforme o tempo passava. Era _aquilo_ que eles estavam procurando. E finalmente tinham encontrado. Satisfeitos, eles baixaram o vídeo e desconectaram os computadores da televisão. Era hora de organizar o resto do plano.

* * *

- Mas o que diabos eles querem…? – Hana olhava para a tela do celular piscando, sem saber se atendia ou não a ligação dos gêmeos. Kyouya, ao seu lado na cama, apenas se revirou – Ei, acorda. – ela cutucou o moreno – Seus amigos problemáticos estão ligando e coisa boa não deve ser.

O rapaz a fitou com uma expressão não muito amigável e tomou o aparelho em mãos, atendendo sem muita cerimônia. Ao perguntar o que os Hitachiin queriam, um minuto de silêncio se fez do outro lado. Kyouya, sonolento e irritado, disse que ia desligar se não falassem nada logo. Kaoru foi o primeiro a se manifestar.

_- Nós esperávamos a voz da Hana, mas tudo bem._

_- Tem como vocês virem pra cá o quanto antes amanhã?_ – Hikaru emendou _– Podem almoçar aqui._

_- Nós vamos chamar todo mundo, vai ser legal._ – o gêmeo mais novo parecia animado.

O Ootori fitou o aparelho por um instante e então entregou à Hana.

- Eles estão nos chamando para almoçar lá amanhã.

A garota pareceu confusa por um instante, mas logo tinha respondido aos gêmeos. Perguntou uma hora boa e acertou todos os detalhes do encontro do grupo. Em pouco tempo, tinha desligado a ligação e tornado a se deitar. Kyouya, que estava de costas para ela, virou-se ao sentir a movimentação e, em um gesto cada vez mais automático, envolveu sua cintura com um dos braços. A morena sorriu de canto e apoiou a cabeça no peito do rapaz.

* * *

- Vocês têm noção da hora? Meu deus, parem de acordar as pessoas. – Catarina suspirou – Precisavam ligar agora?

_- Foi mal, Cat, mas é mesmo importante. _ – Hikaru tinha um tom suave e carinhoso – _Por favor?_

A loira bocejou e pensou por alguns segundos.

- Com quem vocês já falaram?

_- Com a Hana e o Kyouya!_ – Kaoru respondeu com uma animação que fez a garota franzir o cenho.

"_Por que ele ta tão feliz? É só um almoço, meu deus"_, ela encarou o teto por alguns segundos.

- Bom, se ela sabe, deve dar um jeito de fazer todo mundo ir. Ela e a Anny. Parem de acordar o pessoal. – então Catarina desligou sem esperar resposta e tornou a dormir.

* * *

Hikaru encarou o aparelho, tendo sido pego de surpresa pelo gesto final da namorada. Esperava qualquer coisa, menos que ela desligasse de repente. _"Se bem que ela tem razão. Já é tarde, ela tava dormindo…"_, ele suspirou. Estavam tão empolgados ele e o irmão com a coisa toda que não se importavam com o horário. Mas os outros, que nada sabiam, estavam fazendo algo que os gêmeos também deviam fazer. Os dois se entreolharam e deram de ombros. Provavelmente levariam outro sermão se ligassem para mais alguém.

- Acho que ela tem razão, Hikaru. – Kaoru desligou o computador e o deixou sobre o sofá – Vamos dormir.

O mais velho assentiu com a cabeça e desligou o aparelho que usava. Logo os dois tinham se retirado para o quarto.

* * *

Quando o dia seguinte veio, Hana já tinha explicado tudo para Anastácia e as duas logo passaram a falar com o restante do grupo que estava no apartamento delas e não sabia dos planos para o dia. Isso incluía Jenna, Nathan, Mei e Mori. Catarina sabia mais ou menos o que fariam por ter falado brevemente com os dois "organizadores" no meio da noite. Kyouya, por sua vez, não se importava o suficiente.

- E por que eles querem tanto que a gente vá pro apartamento deles? – Jenna não parecia muito convencida do que as amigas tinham dito.

- E eu vou saber? – Hana suspirou – Mas, pra eles terem ligado no meio da noite, deve ser por um bom motivo.

Anastácia cruzou os braços diante do corpo e se ajeitou na poltrona, olhando para as amigas.

- Que mal pode fazer irmos até lá?

As outras se entreolharam por um instante, mas quem respondeu foi Catarina.

- Você ainda se lembra de quem eles são, né? Namorar o Kaoru não afetou a sua percepção de mundo, certo?

A morena riu e jogou a almofada na loira, que logo ria também.

- Eu sei disso. Mas não acho que vai sair algo muito diferente das besteiras que vimos até agora. – Anny olhou para as outras – Vocês acham que eles vão fazer o que? Explodir o apartamento? Qual é!

- Bom, não sendo o _nosso_ apartamento, eles podem fazer o que quiserem. – Jenna se divertia.

- Mas que mal pode haver? Vocês não são todos amigos? – Nathan pareceu confuso – Não custa nada ver o que eles querem.

- Então decidido! – Hana se levantou e bateu as mãos – Jen, você vai com o Nathan. Mei, você vai com o Takashi. Cat, Anny, Kyouya e eu vamos no nosso carro. Arrumem-se logo que já estamos atrasadas! – então ela foi até o próprio quarto a fim de trocar o pijama por uma roupa decente. O restante logo fez o mesmo.

* * *

Ao chegarem ao apartamento dos gêmeos, as garotas estranharam o ar de "cinema em casa" que pairava no ar. Os demais pareciam não se incomodar, mas as cinco se entreolharam com um mau pressentimento. A mesa também estava posta para o almoço e os Hitachiin logo serviram os amigos. Aquilo era definitivamente uma situação anormal, o que aumentava ainda mais o desconforto das garotas. Nathan apenas franziu o cenho, perguntando-se o que poderia estar por trás daquela recepção tão "calorosa", como alguém acabou comentando no decorrer da refeição.

- Ora, qual o problema de mostrarmos de vez em quando que nos importamos com os nossos amigos? – Kaoru tinha um tom despreocupado e, ao acabar de falar, ele e Hikaru fizeram um coração com as mãos.

- Vocês _prepararam _e _serviram_ o almoço. Eu diria que tem algo muito estranho acontecendo. – Anastácia se divertia ao responder – E tenho medo de perguntar o que é.

Os gêmeos riram e a resposta veio do mais velho.

- Ora, não tem nada que temer. Só queremos que ninguém tenha preocupações com o estômago vazio mais tarde. – ele sorria animadamente e falava no mesmo tom que o irmão tinha usado antes.

- Certo. Faz _todo_ sentido. – Catarina tinha um ar descrente – Meu deus, o que vocês aprontaram? Não nos envolvam em nada suspeito, _por favor_.

- Ah, Cat… – Hikaru fez um beiço manhoso em visível drama – Precisa falar assim comigo?

O grupo riu, especialmente quando a loira corou e passou a fitar o prato, forçando-se a se concentrar apenas na comida em uma vã tentativa de se livrar logo do rubor. Então todos se puseram a conversar descontraidamente sobre os mais diversos assuntos enquanto o almoço corria sem qualquer problema. A única atitude "anormal" que ainda se dava era a troca de olhares entre Anastácia e Hana em alguns momentos. Quando todos acabaram de comer, os gêmeos tiraram a mesa e deixaram a louça lavando.

- Agora vamos ao que importa! – Kaoru ligou a televisão enquanto Hikaru indicava que os amigos se sentassem – Tem algo que nós precisamos mostrar a vocês. – ele se virou e, junto do irmão, completou em um tom empolgado – Nosso mais recente achado!

A tela piscou quando o vídeo entrou e os dois se sentaram no chão, próximos à Anastácia e Jenna. A qualidade inicial não era das melhores, mas era perceptível que a pessoa que gravava estava ajustando ainda as configurações da máquina que usava. Quando o som chegou aos ouvidos das garotas, foi automático se entreolharem e então fitarem Anastácia. Se fosse o que elas achavam que era, podia ser um problema.

_- Obrigada a todos por virem ao nosso show!_ – a voz gravada e levemente distante de Jenna soava da televisão – _Esperamos que aproveitem!_

O primeiro acorde veio da guitarra nas mãos de Hana e logo todas acompanhavam. A apresentação estava animada como quando elas se apresentaram no Ouran, mas ficava com um ar diferente por conta dos efeitos de luz e da produção mais profissional, apesar de ser um show amador. Afinal, elas não tinham nenhuma gravadora, nenhum patrocinador para terem apresentações oficiais. Era por isso que as informações sobre o grupo eram poucas.

Conforme o vídeo passava, Anastácia se encolhia, abraçando as pernas. Hana segurava firmemente a mão da amiga, mas sabia que uma hora aquilo não adiantaria mais. Elas reconheciam aquela apresentação, lembravam quase todas as músicas tinham cantado e em que ordem. Sabiam como tinha terminado.

Veio o intervalo e os gêmeos adiantaram o vídeo. Ninguém dizia uma única palavra. Mesmo as respirações pareciam controladas para fazerem o menor barulho possível. Assim, a voz gravada de Anastácia soou alta e clara vinda da televisão. A reação foi imediata. Ela se levantou de onde estava e foi a passos largos para o quarto mais próximo. As garotas suspiraram enquanto o resto do grupo se entreolhava sem entender. Kaoru pausou o vídeo e olhou para Hana, que tinha se levantado e massageava a mão.

- O que raio foi isso? – ele tinha um ar confuso e um tanto frustrado.

A morena não respondeu, virando-se para as amigas.

- Jen, vá com a Cat atrás de Anny. Mei, acho que vamos precisar de um pouco de chá para acalmar os nervos da garota, você pode cuidar disso? Se precisar, podemos ir comprar no mercado mais próximo.

As três concordaram de imediato e se levantaram. No silêncio sepulcral, os passos das três e o abrir e fechar de portas e gavetas pareciam extremamente alto. Por fim, Hana respirou fundo e se virou para os gêmeos, apontando para a televisão ao dizer que tirassem aquilo dali. Os dois não entenderam, pondo-se em pé com visível revolta. A garota suspirou, falando sem dar tempo a eles de responder.

- Eu disse para tirar. Muito legal que vocês tenham se dado esse trabalho. E sim, eu estou sendo irônica. Vocês podiam, ou melhor, _deviam_ ter nos perguntado por que nunca falamos disso com vocês antes de saírem xeretando a nossa vida na internet. Podiam se preocupar um pouco mais com as coisas, com as consequências. Porque, não sei se vocês sabem, o que vocês fazem _tem _consequências e elas podem não ser tão legais assim. Acho que deu pra perceber, mas é sempre bom reforçar a ideia. Vocês podiam ser um pouco menos precipitados e idiotas, pra ser bem sincera. Mas talvez seja algo muito difícil. Vocês sequer devem ter cogitado o motivo de nunca termos comentado que cantávamos. É, passado, porque nenhuma de nós tem planos de voltar. Por mais que gostemos, a gente não pode simplesmente sair fazendo as coisas. Vocês podem achar que sim e continuar a agir de forma inconsequente, porque isso talvez funcione no mundo de vocês, mas não é assim no nosso. Então tratem de tirar essa droga da televisão e sentarem quietinhos em um canto.

Os alunos do Ouran se entreolharam, sentindo-se um tanto sufocados pela fala sem pausas da garota. Os gêmeos, sem saber como reagir àquilo, apenas fizeram o que a amiga tinha dito, ficando sentados encolhidos diante do sofá mais distante. Hana então respirou fundo e tornou a se sentar, escondendo o rosto com as mãos. Precisava se acalmar. Precisava pensar com clareza no que fazer. _"Só pra variar, eles colocaram um problema enorme no nosso colo. Meu deus, eles pensam nas outras pessoas? Eles sabem fazer isso?"_, ela massageou as têmporas e apoiou a testa nas mãos cruzadas, fitando o chão. _"Acho que a Cat e a Jen vão conseguir acalmar a Anny, mas o pessoal vai querer explicações e não podemos fazer isso com a Anny por perto. O problema é como tirá-la daqui… Ela vai saber, no instante em que fizermos isso, qual é o motivo. E aí não vai adiantar nada"_, Hana levantou a cabeça e passou a fitar o teto.

- Hana? – a voz de Mei forçou a outra a voltar para a realidade – O chá ficou pronto. Quer levar para ela ou prefere que eu leve?

- Ah… Sei lá. – ela deu de ombros e se levantou – Pode levar. E pede pra Cat vir aqui, por favor.

Mei concordou brevemente com a cabeça e se retirou. Em pouco tempo, Catarina tinha aparecido na sala com duas xícaras na mão. Ao ver o cenho franzido da amiga, a loira disse que Mei tinha se esquecido de deixar uma na sala. Anastácia estava mais calma, mas não queria sair do quarto. Aquilo era parcialmente bom e talvez fosse a brecha de que precisavam. Dependendo do tom da conversa, a amiga não ouviria. Se não ouvisse, não surtaria de novo.

- Já contou para eles? – Catarina bebericava a bebida, olhando preocupada para Hana, que negou com a cabeça – Eu nem lembro direito o que aconteceu.

- É… Faz tempo já. E a pior lembrança não é nossa. – a morena foi até a janela com a caneca em mãos e ficou um tempo em silêncio antes de se virar para os amigos e começar a falar – Vocês devem ter visto a data do vídeo. Tem anos já. Esse foi nosso último show. Nós sabíamos que seria. Tínhamos decidido isso. As apresentações estavam começando a conflitar com o resto das nossas atividades, não tinha como continuarmos.

* * *

_Jenna terminou empolgada a última música da apresentação, olhando com um misto de satisfação, orgulho e tristeza para as amigas. Ela sabia que sentiria falta daquilo, daquela emoção do palco. Mas sabia que continuar seria absurdo. As cinco agradeceram à plateia e se retiraram, indo para os bastidores. Um grupo de rapazes as esperava, sorrindo com uma enorme satisfação. Eram três e tinham ficado responsáveis por organizar os shows amadores do grupo._

_- Como sempre, vocês foram ótimas! Hoje, em especial, vocês brilharam no palco. Aconteceu alguma coisa? – o rapaz que começou falando tinha um tom divertido na voz._

_- Na verdade, sim. – Hana respirou fundo antes de continuar – É melhor conversarmos com calma sobre isso._

_Os três se entreolharam, concordando com a cabeça. Ao chegarem a uma sala improvisada nos fundos do lugar, o cheiro de álcool inundou seus pulmões. Mas não podiam voltar atrás. Eles sempre bebiam durante as apresentações e elas nunca tiveram grandes problemas com aquilo. Só esperavam não ter naquele dia também. Anastácia foi quem começou a falar._

_- Nós vamos parar com as apresentações. – seu tom era firme, decidido._

_- O que?! – o rapaz mais velho tinha se levantado em um pulo e olhava para as cinco como se não acreditasse naquilo – Por que fariam isso? É loucura! Vocês são ótimas!_

_- Porque não tem outra solução. Não vamos parar todo o resto da nossa vida por causa de apresentações amadoras. Não temos nem músicas originais, não é como se tivéssemos uma carreira musical. – Hana olhava de forma desafiadora para o trio._

_Quando o segundo rapaz se manifestou, batendo a mão com força na mesinha de centro, as cinco se deram as mãos. Não importava o que acontecesse, elas tinham de se manter firmes. O terceiro rapaz se mantinha em silêncio, observando o grupo como um predador escolhendo o melhor momento de atacar a presa. Elas tinham percebido, mas não se moveram. Não queriam que ele percebesse o quanto aquilo as incomodava._

_- É assim que vão nos retribuir?! Nós fizemos tudo por vocês e agora…! Agora vocês simplesmente caem fora?! – o primeiro rapaz tinha voltado a falar._

_- Vocês não fizeram nada de graça. Nós ajudamos com o pagamento das locações sempre que foi necessário. Estamos encerrando essa… Parceria sem qualquer dívida. – Anastácia encarava o rapaz diante de si._

_- Se as gracinhas acham que vamos deixar que simplesmente saiam pela porta, estão muito enganadas. – o terceiro rapaz se levantou, falando com um tom estranho na voz e com um sorriso um tanto assustador no rosto – Claro que nos sentimos abandonados por vocês. E nada mais justo que vocês… Compensarem por isso._

_O cheiro de álcool se tornou muito mais forte conforme ele falava, o que fez com que as cinco se juntassem mais em um gesto instintivo. Hana e Jenna tomaram a dianteira e, quando o rapaz avançou sobre o grupo, não hesitaram em empurrá-lo de volta com a sola da bota. O rapaz caiu sobre a mesinha de centro e o ar saiu quase todo de uma vez de seus pulmões. O segundo rapaz reagiu automaticamente, pegando uma garrafa vazia próxima e a quebrando ao meio ao batê-la na parede._

_- Não zoem com a gente! Nós ficamos o tempo todo ao lado de vocês e nunca conseguimos nada! Sabem o quanto isso é frustrante?! – ele apontou as bordas afiadas da garrafa para as garotas._

_- Sabe o quanto é nojento andar ao lado de vocês quando bebem? Esse cheiro é repugnante! – Catarina estava cada vez mais irritada e precisou ser segurada pelas amigas para não avançar no rapaz._

_- Quanta babaquice! – o rapaz que caiu sobre a mesa se levantou e fitou com raiva as cinco – Isso estava praticamente implícito quando concordaram com a nossa ajuda!_

_- Babaquice é o que você está dizendo! – Anastácia sentia a raiva crescendo – Nós _nunca_ teríamos qualquer coisa com caras que não sabem respeitar os outros! Foi um erro termos montado a parceria com vocês e devíamos ter percebido antes!_

_O que se seguiu aconteceu rápido demais e Anastácia não sabia dizer o que tinha acontecido exatamente. Sabia apenas que estava caída no chão com Hana sobre si. Mei, acobertada por Jenna e Catarina, tentava abrir a porta para saírem. Nenhuma delas sabia dizer quando a saída tinha sido trancada. A garrafa usada antes estava largada no chão próximo de Hana e Anastácia, de forma que os barulhos de carne sendo acertada eram causados pelos próprios punhos._

_- Hana, você… – Anastácia não conseguiu terminar. Hana tossia e estava na cara que não conseguia se levantar – Meu deus, o que você fez? – ela falava em um tom sussurrado sem saber direito o motivo._

_- Anny, fique quieta, por favor. – Hana sorriu fracamente – Finja que está inconsciente só até a Mei abrir a porta._

_Não demorou muito para que aquilo acontecesse. Graças ao nível de alcoolismo dos rapazes, Jenna e Catarina não precisavam se esforçar muito para jogá-los para trás, de forma que tinham se machucado pouco. Hana sentiu o corpo ser levantado quando a luz entrou na sala pequena e mal iluminada e ouviu protestos atrás de si enquanto as cinco saíam em disparada do lugar._

_- Precisamos parar em um hospital. – o comentário veio de Mei, que olhava preocupada para Hana._

_- Só arranquem esse negócio das minhas costas e vamos para casa. – a garota se curvou, com o cenho franzido em uma expressão clara de dor._

_Anastácia então entendeu. Um dos rapazes tinha avançado com a garrafa quebrada e Hana, por ser a mais próxima da amiga, pôs-se no caminho. Com a intensidade do movimento, a garrafa tinha se quebrado novamente e caído no chão, mas um dos cacos ficou nas costas da morena. Por isso ela não tinha se levantado e elas não corriam com toda a velocidade que podiam._

_- Nós não podemos só arrancar isso das suas costas, sua idiota! – Anastácia tinha os olhos marejados e parecia realmente brava – Temos que ir para um hospital! Agora!_

* * *

- Ah, mas você não ficou com uma cicatriz disso. – Catarina sorriu para a amiga.

Hana concordou com a cabeça brevemente e tomou um longo gole do chá antes de continuar.

- Ainda bem. Eu ficaria realmente brava se tivesse ficado. – ela deu de ombros.

- Mas isso não explica porque a pior memória não é a de vocês. Não estavam todas envolvidas? – Kyouya tinha um ar sério e Hana sorriu de canto por um momento.

- Estávamos. – Catarina foi quem respondeu – Mas… A Anny… Bom, ela achou que nós não íamos escapar naquela noite.

Os amigos se entreolharam, sem entender.

- Ela nunca nos contou o que houve para achar isso. Só falou que, por mais que seu lado racional dissesse que as chances eram favoráveis a nós, o lado irracional gritava em desespero que aquela seria a nossa última noite. – Hana terminou o chá e abaixou a caneca – Ela não se acalmou até chegarmos em casa. Mesmo assim, precisou de muito tempo para parar de andar olhando por cima do ombro.

- Naquela época, John, Ben e Fred ainda não andavam tanto com a gente. Digo, a gente era amigo e tudo, mas eles ainda não eram tão protetores com a gente. – Catarina pareceu pensativa – Acho que foi por causa desse incidente, na verdade, que eles começaram a se preocupar mais conosco.

Kaoru abriu a boca para falar, mas Mei apareceu na sala, interrompendo a conversa.

- Hana, Cat, vocês podem vir aqui?

As garotas concordaram com a cabeça, deixando as canecas sobre a mesa e indo para o quarto. Anastácia tinha um ar distante, mas parecia calma. As duas se ajoelharam diante da amiga e sorriram de canto. Hana afagou as mechas castanhas da outra, repetindo que estava tudo bem e que ninguém podia lhes fazer mal ali. Anastácia concordou com a cabeça, falando com a voz rouca.

- Eles devem ter estranhado, né…?

- Está tudo bem. – Catarina sorriu – Eles não vão deixar de gostar de você por isso, Anny.

A morena sorriu, agradecendo e se desculpando pelo ocorrido.


End file.
